


Паладинские байки-2

by Estell_Greydaw



Series: Паладинские байки-2 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Multi, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 138,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw
Summary: Продолжение приключений доблестных паладинов, как младших, так и старших.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Тексты расположены по времени написания, а не по хронологии. Перед текстами, выбивающимися из общей хронологии, есть соответствующие примечания.

В новом цикле о паладинах появляются и новые персонажи. Но и прежние тоже никуда не делись.


	2. Отдых на свежем воздухе

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Паладины тоже любят пикники

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Действие после историй "Паладины в отпуске", "Дела семейные", "Родственные узы".

Отдых на свежем воздухе

Королевский холм – самый высокий в Фартальезе. Сама столица лежит на излучине Фьюмебьянко, и правый берег здесь холмистый, а левый – равнинный. В старые времена, до того, как была построена на притоках Фьюмебьянко система шлюзов, левый берег каждую весну сильно заливало, потому там ничего не строили. А теперь там появились новые кварталы, заселенные в основном ремесленниками. На правом же, на нескольких холмах и в долинах между ними, раскинулась основная часть столицы. Застройка здесь плотная, земля стоит дорого. Но Королевский холм по большей части пустует. На самом верху, конечно, сам дворец – нагромождение построек разного времени и стиля, к нему по южному склону ведет Королевская лестница, широкая, мраморная, украшенная фонарями со светошарами и вазонами с мелкими розами, цветущими все лето. Большой дворцовый парк охватывает почти весь дворец со всех сторон, занимая всю плоскую верхушку холма. А вот западный склон ничем не застроен, и даже растительность оставлена как есть, только проложены простенькие дорожки, посыпанные гравием. И больше никаких удобств, разве что сиротливо торчат кое-где из-за кустов сложенные из дикого камня простые ямные сортиры. Это место предназначено для гуляний, но попасть сюда обывателю все равно не так-то просто – внизу ограда, охраняемая гвардейцами. Но по субботам и седмицам горожан сюда пускали – все равно наверху вокруг парка тоже ограда и с куда более серьезной охраной. Горожане устраивали здесь гулянки с едой на свежем воздухе и любованием закатом. Вид отсюда был хороший – на заречные дали Срединной Фартальи и едва заметные на горизонте холмы Лютессии.  
Любили тут отдыхать и младшие паладины. Им ведь тоже по седмицам и субботам полагалось больше свободного времени, так что довольно часто в хорошую погоду многие предпочитали такой отдых, вместо того чтоб идти в город.  
Была третья седмица после Ночи Духов, и на нее как раз пришелся день рождения Жоана, погода стояла просто отличная, было сухо и тепло, и Робертино, Жоан, Оливио, Бласко и Тонио решили, что было бы неплохо отпраздновать его на их излюбленном месте на склоне Королевского холма, где была довольно широкая плоская поляна. Здесь росли вечнозеленые кустарники, лежало несколько глыб известняка, очень удобных, торчала старая, извилистая магнолия с широкой кроной, и отсюда открывался отличный вид. А чтоб у горожан не возникало соблазна занять это местечко, кто-то когда-то поставил здесь деревянную табличку: «Отныне и вовеки место сие для королевских паладинов». Горожане, конечно, покушались… но стоило паладинам появиться, как место им уступали беспрекословно.  
Первым на поляну пришел Робертино. Аккуратно поставил на один из камней глухо звякнувшую корзину с посудой, которую ему выдал младший дворцовый повар даже без всяких условий – потому что Робертино совсем недавно ловко вправил ему вывихнутый палец, а одному из поварят, немилосердно чихавшему, вынул из носа залетевшую туда букашку (а ведь понять, что дело именно в этом, дворцовый маг, мэтр Пепо, лечивший слуг, не сумел). Затем он расстелил две циновки и постелил сверху старую скатерть, выданную Марионеллой. Тут как раз явился Жоан, тоже со свернутой циновкой под мышкой и с тяжеленькой даже на вид корзиной.   
– О, ты уже тут. И посуда, ага, – обрадовался Жоан. – А то я как-то не сообразил за кружками на кухню зайти.  
– Я все взял – и кубки, и приборы, и тарелки, – сказал Робертино. – Что у тебя в корзине?  
– Посылочка из дома, Джорхе как раз вчера домой смотался и притащил, – Жоан погладил бочок корзинки. – Вам понравится, обещаю. Эх, жаль, что его самого сейчас услали по важному делу, так что он не придет…  
На дорожке, вывернув из-за кустов, появился Тонио, тоже с корзиной, которую он примостил рядом с двумя другими, и с циновкой, которую тут же принялся расстилать.  
– А у тебя там что? – Жоан присмотрелся к его корзине настороженно. Тонио вполне мог в качестве угощения приволочь что-нибудь совсем уж экзотическое, купленное в какой-нибудь мартиниканской лавочке. Какого-нибудь жареного аллигатора или там копченых морских свинок… Или вообще муравьиные личинки в остром соусе.  
– Ничего особенного, не бойся, – усмехнулся мартиниканец. – Просто я наконец нашел пристойную тратторию, где готовят нашу еду так, что ее вполне можно есть.   
– Хм, хм, – многозначительно похмыкал Жоан.  
– Да ну тебя, – Тонио уселся на циновку. – Наша кухня далеко не такая жуткая, как вам, фартальцам, кажется… Эх, жаль, что Эннио сегодня занят на караулах, он бы эту тратторию оценил. Надо будет ему показать.  
Тут на поляну зашел Бласко с очень похожей на него, но при этом очень красивой девушкой в облачении инквизиторки-беллатрисы. Бласко волок огромную корзину, а инквизиторка – сверток из двух циновок и круглую картонную коробку, перевязанную веревочкой.  
– Привет, парни. Это моя сестра Жиенна, – представил он девушку. – Жиенна, это Жоан, Робертино, Тонио. Ну я тебе о них уже рассказывал.  
– Очень приятно, сеньоры, – улыбнулась инквизиторка.  
Тонио уставился на нее, раскрыв рот:  
– Э-э… весьма рад познакомиться, сеньора, – наконец совладал он с собой. – Бласко о вас тоже рассказывал, но не говорил, что вы… э-э… такая красивая. Простите.  
Жиенна махнула длинными ресницами:  
– Не стоит извиняться, сеньор Тонио. Любой женщине приятно, когда ей говорят, что она красива. Даже инквизиторке.  
Бласко ухмыльнулся:  
– Жиенна, не надо смущать нашего Тонио, а то он сквозь землю сейчас провалится.  
Она пожала плечами, развернула циновки:  
– Сомневаюсь, что его можно настолько смутить, – она снова махнула ресницами и чуть усмехнулась.   
Тонио про себя возблагодарил богов за то, что на его красно-коричневой коже почти незаметен румянец смущения, а татуировки скрывают то, что могло бы быть заметно.  
А вскоре из-за тех же кустов появился и Оливио в сопровождении мальчишки четырнадцати лет. У мальчишки в руках был большой сверток вощеной бумаги, а у Оливио – тоже корзинка, но что самое любопытное – у него за спиной висел кожаный футляр явно с гитарой – очень уж характерных очертаний он был.  
–О, все в сборе. Приветствую, сеньоры, сеньора, – Оливио отвесил инквизиторке изящный поклон. С ней он был уже знаком – случилось пойти по поручению наставника в Коллегию, где на входе в тот день как раз и дежурила Жиенна. – Позвольте представить – мой единокровный брат Джамино, дон Вальяверде.  
Мальчишка поклонился, глядя на паладинов и инквизиторку с интересом. Оливио же продолжил:  
– Джамино, это Жоан Дельгадо, это Тонио Квезал, это Бласко и Жиенна Гарсиа, а с Роберто ты уже знаком.  
– Очень приятно, сеньоры, сеньора, – сказал Джамино. – Оливио о вас рассказывал, и я попросил его познакомить нас.  
Робертино протянул ему руку:  
– Поздравляю с успешным завершением судебного процесса, Джамино. Рад, что все решилось в вашу с доньей Клариссой пользу.  
Из всех близких друзей Оливио только Робертино знал все подробности его истории, остальные – то есть Жоан, Бласко и Тонио – знали только, что настоящая фамилия Оливио – Вальяверде, что отец его поступил с ним по-свински и обидел так сильно, что Оливио ушел в паладины, взяв материнскую фамилию, и что граф Вальяверде совершенно неподобающим образом обращался с мачехой Оливио и вторым своим сыном, и те вынуждены были обратиться в королевский суд – мачеха за разводом, а Джамино – с требованием проверки своего происхождения, ведь граф обозвал его бастардом и отрекся от него. Жиенна тоже знала общую суть этого дела – как и все в столичной Коллегии, ведь дона Вальяверде там очень основательно допрашивали.  
Тонио потер татуированную скулу:  
– Значит, дон… То есть его величество, получается, лишил вашего отца титулов?  
Оливио поставил корзинку к другим, снял с плеча футляр и положил его на циновку. Потом вынул из корзинки несколько влажных полотенец, завернутых в вощеную бумагу, а также сухие полотенца и салфетки, и раздал друзьям:  
– Ага. Припомнил ему давние дела… Папаша ведь участвовал в Мятеже Дельпонте, ну и там еще, оказывается, кое-что всплыло, и всё это вместе натянуло ни много ни мало на попытку государственной измены. Ну и еще совет архонтов Матери настаивал на суровом наказании за то, как он с доньей Клариссой обращался и с моей матушкой. А тут как раз в Гвиане старый барон Карраско помер от желтой лихорадки, так что папашу туда услали, вице-губернатором пожизненно, а Джамино официально ввели в графский титул и владение, но пока в Вальяверде назначили королевского управляющего до его совершеннолетия. Да и Джамино хочет в университет Фартальезы поступить, изучать финансовое дело.  
Джамино кивнул:  
– Еще оказалось ведь, что дон Вальяверде чуть не разорен, долгов много… Мама в этом тоже не разбирается, так мы просили его величество о временном протекторате, пока я всему, чему надо, научусь...  
Робертино хлопнул его по плечу:  
– Ничего, главное, что дело решилось по справедливости. Отец говорил мне, что по его сведениям, большинство плайясольских донов, и даже герцог Салина, решением суда тоже довольны. Не в обиду будь сказано, но дона Модесто многие не любили.  
Оливио усмехнулся:  
– Ничего странного, папаша еще тот, хм, козел, – он взял футляр и раскрыл его, вынул гитару – изящный инструмент из клена и красного дерева, покрытую золотистым лаком. – Что, удивляетесь?   
Робертино кивнул:  
– А как думаешь? Я и представить не мог, что ты играешь на гитаре… хотя, конечно, плайясольцы все на чем-нибудь умеют играть. Но почему ты раньше не говорил?   
Оливио нежно пробежался пальцами по струнам, подкрутил колки:  
– Потому что… мне казалось, что я больше никогда не смогу. И что она пропала для меня навсегда. А другой инструмент был мне ни к чему, ведь это мамина. А теперь я смог все-таки ее забрать… Надеюсь, еще не все забыл.  
Он принялся наигрывать какую-то плайясольскую мелодию, изредка сбиваясь с нее, а Робертино открыл корзинку и принялся расставлять по скатерти посуду – простые глиняные тарелки, латунные кубки, раскладывать приборы. Посередине поставил несколько больших латунных блюд, вынутых со дна корзины, разложил салфетки.  
– Ну, садимся, и вкусим, что боги нам послали, да отметим мое рождение, – сказал Жоан и открыл свою корзину, вынул оттуда две большие пузатые темные бутылки, оплетенные тонкой лозой, и торжественно водрузил посреди скатерти.  
– Лагримас ду соль, друзья. Белое, – он показал на бутылку, лоза на которой была окрашена в нежный желтоватый цвет. А потом на бутылку, обвитую темной лозой. – И красное. Между прочим, двадцать два года выдержки. Батя заложил его в тот самый день, когда я родился.  
Паладины и инквизиторка с уважением уставились на бутылки, а Джамино, с легкой завистью – на Жоана.  
А Жоан из корзины достал еще голову сыра, завернутую в пергаментную бумагу:  
– И манчего, знаменитый сальмийский сыр.  
Бласко потянул носом:  
– М-м-м… по-моему, три месяца зрелости, а? Самое то, что надо!  
Он раскрыл свою корзину, вытащил оттуда четырех жареных на вертеле кур, развернул уже промаслившуюся бумагу и выложил их на одно из больших пустых блюд:  
– Каплуны в медово-горчичном соусе, из траттории «Кватро полло». Как по мне, во всей Фартальезе правильно готовить каплунов по-ковильянски умеют только там.  
Вслед за курами последовали несколько больших плоских лепешек из той же корзины, а Жоан из своей вынул еще полтора десятка круглых печеных картошек, которые красиво разложил вокруг кур. Робертино хмыкнул и с видом фокусника достал из своей корзины большое кольцо кестальской сыровяленой колбасы.  
Бласко тоже хмыкнул:  
– Вы думали, это все, что ли?  
– А что, в этой корзине еще что-то может поместиться? – удивился Джамино.  
Жиенна улыбнулась:  
– Конечно, если добавить немножко магии, – и она достала из корзины пару дюжин пупырчатых огурчиков и столько же больших крепких помидоров.  
Тонио придвинул свою корзину, открыл ее:  
– Значит, так… – он вынул первым делом широкий туесок из плотно сплетенных листьев агавы, с такой же крышкой. – Гуакамоле, для начала. Я, кстати, специально для вас просил во все класть поменьше пряностей, как можно меньше. Из-за этого, между прочим, на меня там посмотрели как на предателя… – он умостил туесок между блюдами и достал еще большую грубоватую глиняную плошку с крышкой. – Энчилады с сыром, фасолью и мясом кролика. И буррито с кукурузой, овощами и индюшатиной, – с самого дна корзинки появилась широкая деревянная тарелка с крышкой же.   
– Клянусь, я все пробовал, там и правда почти нет чили.   
Джамино развернул вощеную бумагу:  
– Мы в «Адмирале Бонавентуре» лазанью взяли по-вальявердски, с дарами моря.  
Лазанья заняла свое место на одном из пустующих блюд, и Жиенна, оглядев получившийся стол, сказала:  
– Вот и славно. Единственное, чего здесь не хватает для настоящего дня рождения – это пирог.   
Она взяла свою картонку, развязала веревочку и вынула оттуда пышный, пахнущий ванилью кекс:  
– Но он у нас есть. Мама печет просто волшебные кексы – но при этом без всякой магии.  
Жоан с восторгом уставился на кекс:  
– Ого, какая красотища. М-м-м… Виноградный, да?   
– А как же, – Жиенна поставила кекс в середину «стола», встала, отстегнула свой инквизиторский меч и повесила на сук магнолии, в компанию к паладинскому мечу Оливио, рядом с которым он смотрелся очень уж изящно и несерьезно. Но паладины знали, что узкие и легкие мечи инквизиторок-беллатрис, пусть и слишком дамские на вид, в умелых руках – грозное оружие. И делали их те же посвященные Мастера, которые ковали мечи для паладинов.  
Она достала из кармашка раскладной нож и быстро разрезала кекс на семь частей, а Жоан ловко сковырнул печати с бутылок и разлил всем для начала белого.  
Взяв кубок в одну руку, а кусок кекса в другую, он встал и сказал:  
– Друзья… Я рад, что вы решили отпраздновать мой день рождения, и пью этот кубок за ваше здоровье!  
Все подняли кубки:  
– А мы – за твое!  
И все выпили до дна, даже Джамино (ему Жоан предусмотрительно налил на два пальца), и заели кексом. Так полагалось по сальмийскому обычаю: пир на день рождения начинать с вина и пирога.   
Вино оказалось удивительным, и оно оправдывало свое название – «слезы солнца», потому что от него стало хорошо и легко, весело и приятно. Настолько, что все рискнули попробовать мартиниканские угощения Тонио.  
Жуя буррито, Бласко задумчиво сказал:  
– Хм… А ничего. Только, Тонио, если это – «очень мало пряностей», то я боюсь представить, что такое «достаточно пряностей» по-вашему.  
Тонио, щедро зачерпнув гуакамоле и положив его на свой буррито, достал перечницу из кармана, посыпал красным перцем и пожал плечами:  
– Да ну, пресно же совсем. А еще про сальмийскую кухню говорят, что она тяжелая… эх, вы…  
Жоан возразил:  
– Ну, наша кухня многими считается тяжелой потому, что мы любим жареное и горчицу, лук и чеснок, однако у нас много и вареного, и печеного, а красного перца-то как раз мало, не любим мы его, у нас свои приправы. Черный перец, например… и множество трав. Но ты нас как-нибудь в эту тратторию своди, интересно же попробовать, что вы едите обычно.  
Тонио усмехнулся:  
– Ловлю на слове. Так и быть, свожу.   
Он откусил от буррито и сказал:  
– Знаете, почему мы так много чили и хабанеро едим? Потому что в Мартинике вода очень плохая, много всякой заразы. А чили помогает от этого защищаться. Вот мы и привыкли его во всё класть. Оттого у нас и кровь горячая.  
Робертино нарезал колбасу и поставил тарелку с ней в середину стола, затем принялся ловко разделывать каплунов, а Жоан стал нарезать сыр.   
Оливио отложил гитару, ловко поделил лазанью на семь ровных кусков и разложил всем:  
– У нас, плайясольцев, тоже кровь горячая – чуть что, за ножи хватаемся. Но столько перца не едим.  
Жиенна отломила вилкой кусочек лазаньи, прожевала:  
– М-м, вкусно. А насчет горячей крови – так мы, сальмийцы, тоже этим похвастаться можем, и тоже без всякого перца. Правда, у нас по-другому проявляется, а, Жоан?  
И она стрельнула в него глазками. Паладин остался невозмутимым:  
– Это точно. За ножи, чуть что, не хватаемся, но морду кому набить или в ругани отвести душеньку – милое дело. Мой дедуля Мануэло рассказывал как-то, что он однажды неблагого альва руганью изгнал. Обложил его семиэтажно – тот, бедняга, и сбежал с перепугу. Не-е, горячая кровь – она не от перца, Тонио.   
– Точно, тут, скорее, и правда медицинская причина в том, что вы его так много едите, – Робертино закончил разделывать каплунов, а Жоан снова налил всем вина. – Знаете… идея у меня возникла. Нас, младших паладинов в смысле, аж двадцать один человек. И все мы с разных концов Фартальи. Даже сын аллеманских иммигрантов у нас есть. Давайте предложим всем по субботам зимой устраивать гастрономические вечеринки?  
– Идея хорошая. Только с условием – еда должна быть, хм, не очень экзотическая, – сказал Жоан. – Я как-то не готов есть аллигаторов и морских свинок.  
Тонио рассмеялся:  
– У нас и кроме морских свинок найдется чем угостить. И потом… слыхал я, что лютессийцы лягушек едят, это правда? А то еще Ренье нас таким накормить вздумает.  
– Ну, правда, – сказал Оливио. – А морские гады тебя не смущают? Вот в этой лазанье ведь мидии, гребешки и щупальца осьминога.  
Мартиниканец с подозрением уставился на кусок лазаньи, который уже было поднес ко рту. Джамино тихонько сказал:  
– Морская свинка.  
Тонио рассмеялся, откусил от лазаньи, прожевал и сказал:  
– А, ладно. Вкусно же.   
Жоан поднял кубок:  
– Давайте выпьем… выпьем за нас всех. Я вас люблю, друзья.   
Солнечное вино проникло к самому сердцу, и все пришли совсем уж в хорошее настроение, и под каплунов четырехпинтовую бутылку белого приговорили очень быстро, и перешли к красному. Джамино, несмотря на то, что ему наливали понемножку, и что он попробовал все, что было разложено на скатерти, все-таки немного опьянел и его начало клонить в сон. Робертино подвинулся, и Оливио сел рядом с ним, а Джамино улегся на освободившуюся циновку, свернулся калачиком и задремал.   
Жоан, пристально посмотрев на Джамино, сказал:  
– Любопытно... Знаешь ли ты, Оливио, что у твоего брата метка Мастера?  
Оливио кивнул:  
– Знаю. Давно заметил. Ты думаешь, он просто так финансы изучать решил? Не только для того, чтоб владениями Вальяверде управлять, но и по зову сердца. Это ему, наверное, от его матушки досталось – сама она ни черта в этом деле не смыслит, но по отцу из семьи Таргароссо происходит.  
Бласко присвистнул – бароны Таргароссо были потомственными банкирами, известными на всю Фарталью. Баронство им даровал дед нынешнего короля, а поскольку в Фарталье нельзя быть доном и при том не владеть доменом, то им в качестве домена был передан клочок земли ровнехонько в десять акров, на котором стояла старинная сторожевая башня. Эту небольшую башню назвали Кастель Таргароссо, в ней обустроили официальную резиденцию, в которой, однако, сами бароны бывали крайне редко – разве что для того, чтоб принять короля или герцога Салину, чьими вассалами они считались. Так-то у Таргароссо были два богатых больших особняка – один в столице и один в Вальядино.  
– Вот это да, и граф Вальяверде посмел так по-свински обращаться с дочерью этого рода? Странно даже, да они его с потрохами купить бы могли и по миру пустить, – сказал с недоумением Бласко.   
– Ну, мачеха из боковой ветви, осталась сиротой, ее воспитывал дядя, двоюродный племянник барона, – сказал Оливио. – Но если честно, то я и сам удивляюсь, чего это она не пожаловалась барону. Все-таки родная кровь… это папаша, наверное, ее совсем запугал.   
Оливио допил вино и замолчал, снова взялся перебирать струны. Жоан разлил по кубкам красное:  
– Давайте за то выпьем, чтоб все достойные люди сумели найти свое место в жизни, – сказал он.  
Все выпили, и Робертино спросил:  
– Кстати, о месте в жизни… Я поначалу тяготился тем, что в корпус пойти пришлось, но потом почувствовал, что это как раз по мне, а уж когда еще и медицину изучать продолжил, так вообще нарадоваться не мог. А вы все как?  
Бласко пожал плечами:  
– Мы с Жиенной как-то сразу решили. Когда оказалось, что способности у нас очень посредственные как для нашего рода, и маги из нас хреновые получатся. Сами понимаете, не очень-то хотелось, чтоб нас за паршивых овец в семье считали. Родители-то, конечно, никогда такого бы не сказали, но вот бабуля с дедулей и тетушки с дядюшками так и говорили – мол, недоразумение мы и даже позор для нашего славного рода… Вот мы поразмыслили и решили, что инквизиторство и паладинство для нас – самое то, что надо. Ну а чтоб хоть знать, от чего отказываемся, обеты принося, мы перед тем решили с девственностью распрощаться. И так распрощаться, м-м… чтоб сполна, так сказать. Чтоб потом на всю жизнь хватило.  
Жиенна только усмехнулась, опять стрельнув глазами в Тонио, а тот, снова радуясь, что под его татуировками румянца не видно, спросил:  
– И как, хватило?  
– Ну, к Марионелле ни разу не бегал, – расплылся в похабной усмешке паладин-маг. – В отличие от некоторых, не будем показывать пальцами.  
– А что такого-то? – Жоан снова разлил всем вина. – Это тебе, Бласко, повезло просто, что ты маг, и у тебя оно как-то замещается. Мне Джорхе говорил, что так бывает. Маги, конечно, потрахаться не дураки, но им так не свербит, как обычным людям. Сам-то он такой же, пока не женился, трахался хорошо если раз в полгода, и то если подпирало слишком сильно. Мне же вот тяжело было. Ох как тяжело… сам удивляюсь, как это я так до сих пор умудрился обет не нарушить. Я ведь не особенно в паладины хотел, но семейная традиция же, надо следовать. Это недавно только я понял, что паладинство как раз по мне занятие. Вот бы еще так трахаться не хотелось иной раз, было б вообще замечательно. Так что давайте выпьем за то, чтоб успешно противостоять соблазнам.  
За это все выпили с удовольствием, и Тонио, доедая последнюю энчиладу, тоже пустился в откровения:  
– Мы, Квезалы то есть, род древний и известный. В Мартинике, знаете, дворянства в старые времена не было – в том виде, как в Фарталье, чтоб с титулами, с наследственными доменами и прочим. Было четыре царства – Куантепек, Тиуапан, Чаматлан и Вилькасуаман, все друг с другом враждовали и воевали, причем часто только для того, чтоб побольше народу в плен захватить и в жертву принести. Веселые были времена, да… Во главе каждого царства стоял царь, а все остальные считались как бы его рабами. Все поголовно причем, кроме царской семьи. И каждый должен был заниматься тем делом, которое его клану предписывалось. Кто-то землю обрабатывал, кто-то воевал, кто-то горшки лепил, кто-то строил, а кто-то богам служил. Квезалы издавна были жрецами Пернатого Змея. Не самый, кстати, кровожадный из наших древних богов, ему людей в жертву никогда не приносили, только кроликов, лам и птиц. А кто не был жрецом, тот все равно должен был при храме служить – писцом там, кладовщиком, уборщиком и тому подобное. А в те времена храмы еще ко всему прочему были административными канцеляриями и судами. Вот после принятия Веры мы и стали священниками, чиновниками да юристами, и посвященные Судии в нашем роду – дело обычное. Но еще с тех времен быть воином для Квезала – это… ну, не то чтоб позор, но в общем занятие недостойное. А я с бумажками возиться терпеть с детства не мог. И математику очень не люблю, не дается мне она. Вот и решил попробовать себя на другом поприще, чтоб только не пришлось ненавистным делом заниматься. А чтоб совсем уж вразрез с семейной традицией не шло, сделался паладином. Дед и дядья были страшно недовольны, но отец им напомнил, мол – чего такого-то, паладины же посвященные, а стало быть, служат богам, то есть вроде как священники, что ли. Возразить им было нечего, пришлось смириться. Правда, дед настоял, чтоб я перед тем, как в Корпус вступлю, со своей невестой того… переспал.  
Робертино аж вином поперхнулся, а Жиенна чуть сыром не подавилась:  
– В смысле? Ты жениться собирался, и вместо того в паладины пошел?   
– Не собирался, это меня женить собирались, – вздохнул Тонио и, отломив кусок лепешки, выскреб из туеска остатки гуакамоле. – У нас в Куантепеке до сих пор многие не по любви женятся, а по сговору старейшин. Ну, по крайней мере в тех кланах, где цепко за традиции держатся, вроде нашего. Мне вот нашли невесту, договор уже заключили, что она в наш клан войдет… а мне не сказали, вроде как меня это не касается. Я ее даже и не видел никогда до того. Ну, когда я твердо заявил – иду в паладины, и все тут, дед сначала разбушевался, но у меня уже и бумаги были, что Куантепекская канцелярия меня в кадеты принимает с Весеннего Равноденствия. С печатями наместника и понтифисы Мартиниканской. В общем, деду деваться было некуда, но и расторгать договор с семьей невесты тоже было бы позором для клана. Вот он и потребовал, чтоб я ей ребенка сделал, чтоб договор соблюсти. Так тоже можно… в смысле, не жениться, но ребенка заиметь. Ну и вот… на целых три месяца до самого Равноденствия они нас в загородном поместье заперли и мурыжили, пока Инесса не забеременела. Так что в Куантепеке у меня сын растет, три года уже ему... – Тонио залпом допил из кубка и куснул лепешку.   
Все переглянулись, и Оливио сказал с сочувствием:  
– Да-а… Нет, ну от такой жизни не то что в паладины – в матросы убежишь... и невесту твою тоже жалко.  
Жоан налил всем еще вина, и спросил:  
– А сейчас-то как? Ты в отпуск домой ездил… как твоя семья тебя приняла?  
– А дед помер уже, – Тонио доел лепешку с гуакамоле. – Проще стало. Инесса замуж за моего младшего брата вышла, уж тот семью не разочаровал, секретарем в городском суде служит и скоро младшим городским советником юстиции станет... Ну, братец-то и родители меня любят и понимают, Инесса тоже сочувствует, подозреваю, если б у нее решительности побольше было, тоже бы сбежала... А вот дядья с тетками и другая родня – те специально в гости чуть не каждый день наведывались, чтоб мне высказать, как я клан подставил да чуть ли не опозорил, мол, хуже было б, только если бы я солдатом стал. Тьфу. Я, когда закончим обучение, наверное, попрошусь в городские паладины в Фарталье где-нибудь. Тоска по дому, конечно, заедает иной раз, но с другой стороны, свою семейку больше трех недель подряд я вряд ли вынесу. Хватит с них того, что я в отпуск приезжаю. А вы какую специализацию выберете?  
Робертино взял кусок лепешки, разломил его так, что верхняя и нижняя корочки раскрылись, как книжка, вложил внутрь кусок сыра, закрыл и, выпив вина, закусил:  
– Я тоже городским хочу быть. Думаю, наверное, пока в Фартальезе останусь, какое-то время побуду придворным, а потом подам прошение о переводе куда-нибудь еще. Непросто это будет, капитан меня тут как вывеску держит – мол, смотрите все, среди паладинов аж сын Сальваро есть, и он один из лучших. Тьфу. Сам слышал, как это Донателло Габриэлю пересказывал…сочувствовали они мне.   
– Да, не позавидуешь, – кивнул Бласко. – Если бы хоть баран Джулио бараном не был, то его бы тоже могли как вывеску использовать, все-таки Пекорини… А так его-то как раз постараются сплавить куда подальше, чтоб не позорил Корпус, – он обгрыз куриную ногу и бросил в картонную коробку из-под кекса, где уже было накидано изрядно обглоданных костей. – А я странствующим стану. Магия как раз пригодится, да и прославиться проще.  
Жиенна тоже бросила в коробку обглоданное крылышко:  
– Ну, я-то выбрала уже. Меня вообще в дознавательницы по заклинаниям прочили, но это такая скукота – в лаборатории сидеть целыми днями, тьфу.  
Она взяла оставшийся буррито и куснула его белыми зубками. Инквизиторки-беллатрисы были чем-то вроде странствующих паладинов, только, конечно, со своей инквизиторской спецификой.  
Долив всем вина, Жоан взял кусок колбасы, сыра и лепешки, соорудил себе по примеру Робертино «конвертик»:  
– Я тоже странствующим буду. Семейная традиция. Да и нравится мне это. А ты, Оливио?  
– Мне Манзони храмовником стать предлагал. Я подумал и решил, что, пожалуй, соглашусь, – Оливио покачал кубок в руке, глядя, как переливается рубиновое вино по золотистой латуни. – Чувствую, что это как раз по мне.  
Остальные посмотрели на него с уважением: мало кто из молодых паладинов выбирал храмовничество, все-таки там была слишком суровая дисциплина и дополнительные требования. Жиенна пригляделась к нему и кивнула:  
– Да уж, для тебя самое то. Из тебя, думаю, отличный храмовник выйдет…  
Тут на дорожку из-за кустов выскочила запыхавшаяся девушка-мартиниканка в красном платье и коричневом жакете, в сбившейся набок шляпке с белым перышком. Оглядев слегка уже поднабравшуюся компанию, она воскликнула:  
– Ага, паладины!!! А скажите, сеньоры паладины, где я могу найти такого Оливио Альбино? Мне ваш дежурный при казармах сказал, что этого Оливио черти на пирушку сюда понесли!!!  
Удивленные таким странным приветствием, паладины переглянулись, и Оливио сказал:  
– Оливио Альбино – это я, к вашим услугам, сеньорита. Кто вы и зачем меня ищете?  
Девушка аж подпрыгнула:  
– И он еще спрашивает, зачем я его ищу!!! Сам же обещал Пабло помощь, а теперь спрашивает!!!  
Тут-то Оливио и сообразил, мигом протрезвел и вскочил:  
– Сеньорита! С сеньором Ньетой что-то случилось?  
– Еще как случилось!!! – вскрикнула она.   
От этого вскрика проснулся Джамино и сел на циновке, моргая и протирая глаза.  
Жоан тоже встал, подошел к ней и взял за руку:  
– Сеньорита, давайте вы сейчас присядете и спокойно нам расскажете, что случилось.   
– Некогда сидеть, сеньор паладин! – отрезала она, выдернув руку. – Я – Эмильенна Канчапак, невеста Пабло. Он говорил, что если с ним что случится – чтоб я к вам бежала и искала такого Оливио Альбино. И вот… из-за этого дела с морской школой Пабло стали угрожать, если он не прекратит свои статьи печатать… он много чего накопал об этой, как там ее, Ийхос Дель Маре. И сегодня какие-то мордовороты его прямо на улице схватили и в карету упихали, когда он из редакции «Горячих новостей» выходил. А потом мне записку прислали…  
Она сунула в руку Оливио скомканную бумажку. Тот развернул и прочитал вслух:  
–«Найди этого засранца Альбино, пусть приходит в порт, к пятнадцатому пакгаузу в десятом часу, тогда получишь своего красномордого обратно».  
Стало тихо. Все посмотрели на Оливио встревоженно, а Джамино так вообще с испугом. А сам Оливио, чувствуя, как шевелится в сердце ярость, медленно сказал:  
– Вот как. Друзья… не кажется ли вам, что некто замышляет покушение на королевского паладина и вдобавок занимается похищением людей?  
Жоан, сжав и разжав кулаки, мрачно кивнул:  
– Еще как кажется. И так просто это нельзя оставить.  
Робертино тоже встал:  
– Причем надо поспешить. Бласко, Тонио, поможете?  
– Спрашиваешь! – Бласко вскочил, подошел к магнолии и снял с ветки мундир, накинул его. – Вот же ж твари. Ничего, мы им покажем, как на паладинов наезжать и честных людей похищать. Вот что… давайте сейчас быстренько посуду на кухню отволочем, да и пойдем этим уродам люлей навешаем, а?  
– Само собой, и я тоже с вами, – кровожадно усмехнулась Жиенна, опоясываясь мечом. – Вшестером веселее.  
Оливио тоже надел свой меч и упаковал гитару в футляр:  
– Спасибо. Только надо Джамино домой завести, донья Кларисса будет беспокоиться. Но это по пути. И, Джамино, не спорь, пожалуйста. Дело опасное и серьезное. А вы, сеньорита Канчапак, может, тоже пойдете с Джамино в особняк Вальяверде? По крайней мере там охрана есть, вряд ли там на вас рискнут напасть. Донья Кларисса, думаю, не откажет вам в гостеприимстве.  
Девушка только кивнула. Так что паладины, быстро собрав барахло и кое-как покидав его в корзины, рысью понеслись наверх, оставив на поляне Жиенну с Джамино и сеньоритой Канчапак. Впрочем, ждать им долго не пришлось: очень скоро паладины вернулись обратно, уже все при мечах, и отправились на дело, по пути заскочив в особняк Вальяверде, где Оливио наскоро представил мачехе сеньориту Эмильенну, пояснив, что девушке надо помочь и что это дело косвенно связано с папашей. Услыхав это, мачеха прекратила расспросы, и предложила Эмильенне оставаться в ее доме столько, сколько угодно.  
А после этого пятеро паладинов и инквизиторка, поймав наемную карету, умчались в порт, к пакгаузам, где похитители журналиста Пабло Ньеты наивно ожидали появления одного лишь паладина Альбино… и были очень, очень, очень неприятно удивлены.  
Этот вечер вошел в портовые байки под названием «разборки паладинов и морячков в пятнадцатом пакгаузе», ну а сам пакгауз после того пришлось восстанавливать. Точнее, заново строить.


	3. Пятнадцатый пакгауз

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Оскорбление и нарушение законов нельзя оставлять безнаказанными

Пятнадцатый пакгауз  
Портовый район Фартальезы подковой охватывает широкую излучину реки, удобную для причала плоскодонных речных барж и барок. Берег тут укреплен каменной набережной, защищавшей порт от весенних разливов до того, как выше по течению были построены шлюзы. За набережной раскинулась сеть мощеных булыжником улиц с множеством складов и пакгаузов для самых разных товаров, а уж за этим каменно-бревенчато-кирпичным лабиринтом располагается Речной рынок, где можно купить что угодно.  
Пятнадцатый пакгауз стоял в тупике Четвертой Портовой, здесь часто находили убитых, а на складах почти никогда не бывало законных товаров. Портовая городская стража смотрела на всё сквозь пальцы с зажатыми в них монетами крупного достоинства, и для темных делишек тут было самое подходящее место. Так что паладины не удивились, узнав, что сеньора Ньету похитители привезли именно туда.   
Наемную карету они отпустили в самом начале Четвертой Портовой и, не сговариваясь, прибегли к очень полезному паладинскому умению отводить глаза. Жиенна и Бласко, как маги, навели на себя иллюзию, и в глазах посторонних должны были выглядеть как парочка обычных портовых работников. Остальных же вообще никто не должен был заметить. И судя по тому, какими равнодушными взглядами скользили немногочисленные встречные по Бласко и Жиенне – и не замечали.  
– Какой этот пакгауз огромный, – сказал Бласко, когда до пакгауза оставалось каких-то двести футов. – Черт его знает, где они этого писаку прячут…  
Оливио остановился, заложил руки за спину и, покачиваясь с носков на пятки, задумчиво стал рассматривать пакгауз. Это было большое строение на каменном фундаменте, до середины высоты – из бутового камня на сером растворе, а дальше – из серых необожженных кирпичей. На стене во всю высоту белой краской намалеван номер пакгауза. Под черепичной двускатной крышей на фронтоне торчал кран с блоками, над окошком. Двери были заперты, немногочисленные окна на высоте семи футов над землей – тоже.  
– И как, змей подери, нам туда зайти? – потер подбородок Тонио. – Можно, конечно, выбить дверь, но…  
– Но тогда они вполне могут писаку укотрупить, – вздохнул Жоан. – Не хотелось бы…  
Оливио прекратил раскачиваться и посмотрел на кран над верхним окошком пакгауза. Медленно сказал:  
– Кажется, я придумал. Вот что. Я туда зайду один. Пусть думают, что я купился.  
– Ты с ума сошел, Оливио, туда одному идти? – одновременно спросили Бласко и Жоан.   
– Ну они же хотят меня одного, – оскалился Оливио, и в его глазах зажглись зеленые огоньки. – Вот я и зайду.   
– С ума сошел, – печально констатировал Тонио.  
– Ты думаешь, они писаку так отпустят? Такие честные? – недоверчиво спросил Бласко.   
– Как же, держи карман, – усмехнулся Оливио. – Чести у них нет. Если бы сеньор Ньета сам был моряком или хотя бы фартальским доном… но он мартиниканец и журналист. И его статьи им изрядно допекли. Они его не отпустят.   
– Значит, надо их переиграть, – сказал Робертино. – Давайте кто-нибудь из нас залезет туда, наверх, и посмотрит, что там внутри. Для начала надо выяснить, где они держат журналиста. Потом подумаем, как действовать.   
Жиенна посмотрела на кран на фронтоне, шевельнула пальцами и прищурилась. Крюк на канате закачался, блоки повернулись, и канат медленно пошел вниз.  
– Я полезу, – сказала юная инквизиторка. – Кто-нибудь со мной?  
– Я, – вызвался Тонио прежде, чем хоть кто-то что-то успел сказать.  
Жиенна кивнула, подошла к канату с крюком и принялась ловко по нему взбираться. Тонио подождал, пока она поднимется футов на десять, и сам полез следом. Бласко, глядя на это, хмыкнул:  
– Сообразил, надо же.  
– В смысле? – не понял Робертино. Бласко ухмыльнулся:  
– Он на Жиенну запал, разве не ясно? Теперь лезет и ее задницей любуется. Задница у нее, конечно, отличная, что ни говори. Есть на что глянуть.  
– М-м-м, но она же всё равно в штанах, – недоуменно пожал плечами Робертино.   
Жоан и Бласко тихонько заржали, махнув на него рукой – мол, что с тебя взять, с девственника.  
Между тем Жиенна добралась до крана и залезла в окно под ним. Тонио забрался следом. Там, за приемным окном, была площадка, на которую выходили несколько потолочных блоков с канатами и крюками, с помощью которых размещались грузы внутри пакгауза, когда их уже становилось невозможным укладывать снизу. Подобравшись к краю площадки, паладин и инквизиторка посмотрели вниз.  
Сейчас пакгауз был практически пуст, только несколько штабелей из каких-то ящиков громоздились у стен, да в углу лежала куча мешков. Зато народу внутри было много – Тонио насчитал аж двадцать человек во флотских мундирах, явно офицерских, но каких чинов, непонятно. Во флотских знаках различия Тонио не разбирался. Несколько моряков расположились у двери, остальные стояли кружком в центре пакгауза, а внутри этого круга и находился заложник, раздетый до пояса и привязанный к опорному столбу.   
Тонио создал крошечный поисковый огонек и пустил его туда, желая послушать, что там говорят. Жиенна сделала то же самое, а потом достала из кармана облачения маленький блокнот с карандашиком и принялась быстро чертить план пакгауза, потом на обороте что-то написала, вырвала листок, сложила бумажного голубя и, быстро скастовав на него какое-то заклинание, запустила в окошко.  
Внизу между тем происходило нехорошее. Один из моряков, обступивших связанного журналиста, подошел к нему и влепил увесистый пинок:  
– Краснорожий ублюдок, гребаная сухопутная крыса, как ты вообще посмел свой обосранный хвост поднять на благородных людей?   
Пабло Ньета молчал, сохраняя на лице невозмутимость. Морячок ударил его еще раз. Другой офицер, невысокий светловолосый кьянталусец в эполетах, сказал с ухмылкой:  
– Что ты хочешь от этих дикарей? Они по-человечески не понимают. Клянусь целкой Девы, как были голожопыми обезьянами, так и остались, хоть и штаны понадевали.  
Его сосед, чернявый плайясолец, поигрывая плетью-треххвосткой, сплюнул:  
– Да выпороть говнюка – тогда поймет. Их всех пороть надо, и почаще, чтобы место свое знали, выродки.   
И он размахнулся плетью, ударил по голой спине мартиниканца с оттяжкой. На красно-коричневой коже тут же вспухли багровые полосы от смоленых концов плети, но Ньета молчал и даже выражение лица не изменилось. Плайясолец выругался заковыристо и ударил еще раз – с тем же результатом. Спокойствие мартиниканца его совсем взбесило, и он принялся хлестать наотмашь, а его приятели только посмеивались. Еще один плайясолец, высокий стройный красавец с аксельбантами, достал из кармана мундира флягу и хлебнул из нее со словами:  
– Люблю хороший ром под хорошую порку. Джильермо, врежь ему еще. Пусть заорет.  
При этих его словах на верхней площадке Жиенна обеспокоенно выругалась шепотом, а Тонио вздохнул:  
– Он не заорет. Вилькасуаманец из воинского рода скорее сдохнет, чем покажет слабость своему врагу…  
– Что ж парни так тянут? Эти ублюдки его же запорют до смерти! – Жиенна нервно сжала пальцы. – Может, кастануть что-нибудь?  
– Подождем, надо одновременно действовать, – придержал ее за плечо Тонио. – Они скоро явятся.  
Внизу продолжалось жестокое веселье. Чернявый Джильермо вошел в раж, пытаясь добиться от Ньеты хоть какого-то звука, и с шестого удара рассек кожу. Полетели брызги крови, но и теперь журналист молчал, только дышал тяжело. Любитель рома и порки недовольно сказал:  
– Ты смотри, гордец какой. Красномордый, думаешь, ты охренеть какой крутой герой? И не таких обламывали.  
– Это точно. Даже этого говнюка Оливио озалупили, – усмехнулся широкоплечий детина с очень темными глазами, свидетельствующими о небольшой примеси альвской крови. – Может, и этого так же, а? Отымеем как следует. Слыхал я, что у краснорожих жопы хоть и тугие, да на разрыв прочные, вот и проверим.  
Все заржали, морячки, дежурившие у дверей, оставили пост и подошли ближе, а любитель рома сказал:  
– Мне нравится эта идея. Отымеем засранца, отымеем так, чтоб у него изо всех дыр выливалось. Вот только сейчас или подождем, когда сучий сын Альбино явится, тогда и отдерем разом обоих?  
Тут наконец Пабло Ньета подал голос. И голос этот был едким, как щелочь:  
– Правду, значит, говорят, что плети, ром и мужеложство – славные традиции выпускников Ийхос дель Маре.  
От этих слов Джильермо схватился за плеть и хлестанул его со всей дури, так, что брызги крови полетели во все стороны, заляпав и мундир самого Джильермо.  
Наверху Тонио потянул ману, Жиенна начала активировать какой-то каст… А внизу грохнуло, двери в пакгауз сорвались с петель и влетели внутрь. А в проем шагнул Оливио, отряхнул мундир, поправил берет и огляделся. И сказал на понятном морячкам языке:  
– Знакомые всё лица. Вся гребанная камарилья, кроме Стансо, который сейчас жопой тюремную скамью полирует. Ну, сеньоры офицеры, как вы и хотели, Оливио Вальяверде и Альбино здесь. Теперь отпустите сеньора Ньету.  
– Хера с два, – Джильермо еще раз врезал плетью по спине мартиниканца.   
Оливио сделал шаг вперёд:  
– Последний раз говорю: отпустите сеньора Ньету, мрази.  
– Веселье в самом разгаре, – красавчик в аксельбантах снова глотнул из фляги и расплылся в мерзкой улыбочке. – Кто ж отпускает дорогих гостей посреди вечеринки? Но не бзди, Вальяверде – мы люди чести, в отличие от тебя, мы слово держим. Отпустим… после того, как оттрахаем вас обоих.  
Паладин посмотрел на него, словно на таракана, и ответил:  
– Микелло, ты как был дураком, так им и остался, несмотря на лейтенантский чин. С чего ты взял, что сможешь меня оттрахать?  
– Раньше же тебя трахал, отчего б и не повторить, – Микелло допил ром и сунул флягу в карман. – Я еще помню, какой сладкой была твоя дырка. Надеюсь, в этом твоем паладинском Корпусе тебя трахают регулярно и ты не забыл, как жопу подставлять надо. И как хер насасывать. Тебя, конечно, всякой хрени научили, но она тебе не поможет. Один против двадцати ты не выстоишь.  
И тут Оливио очень нехорошо усмехнулся:  
– Я не один.  
В этот момент снова грохнуло, и по обе стороны от входа образовались два пролома. В пакгауз вошли Жоан, Робертино и Бласко, сверху упал шар голубого света и окутал привязанного к столбу Ньету слоем щитов, а затем с площадки спрыгнули Тонио и Жиенна, отбежали в стороны, оказавшись по правую и левую руку Оливио.  
На мгновение Микелло растерялся, но тут же взял себя в руки, а чернявый Джильермо сказал:  
– Тьфу, пять паладинчиков и одна девка. Да мы вас всех отдерем, херня вопрос. И ваши штучки не помогут, у нас на сей счет кое-что имеется.  
Бласко и Жиенна одновременно подняли руки, активируя сразу по три боевых каста – две «Фейских цирюльни», две «Заморозки» и два «Плевка василиска», все – вполсилы, но и этого должно было быть достаточно, чтобы вывести из строя половину противников.  
Но не успели касты окончательно сформироваться, как Джильермо выдернул из кармана небольшой круглый предмет и швырнул его под ноги паладинам. Предмет негромко бахнул, в воздух взметнулось облачко черной пыли. Касты тут же сдохли, а Бласко и Жиенна быстро отскочили назад, стараясь не вдохнуть эту пыль, которая, впрочем, стала быстро оседать.  
– Граната с адамантовой пылью, – поднял бровь Оливио. – Небось отвалил за нее пару десятков эскудо, не меньше. И совершенно напрасно.  
Он поднял левую руку, призывая силу Девы, то же самое сделали все остальные, и Бласко сказал:  
– Видал я идиотов долбанутых, но чтоб настолько… На святую силу адамант не действует, дурачье.  
И он ударил разом с остальными Дланью Девы. Конечно, на людей это подействовало далеко не так хорошо, как на фейри, нежить или демонов, но белые вспышки на несколько мгновений их ослепили, а сама Длань сбила с ног половину морячков.  
Плохо было только то, что адамантовая пыль осела не сразу, а из-за сквозняка ее потянуло поземкой прямо к пленному Ньете, и щиты, закрывавшие его, погасли. Это заметил и Джильермо. Подскочил к мартиниканцу, выхватил кортик и приставил к его горлу:  
– Тихо, сучьи вылупки, или я ему глотку вскрою!  
А оставшиеся стоять на ногах морячки бросились к ящику недалеко от опорного столба и быстро вооружились маленькими арбалетами-ублюдками, а двое – самопалами.  
Паладины остановились. Микелло ухмыльнулся:  
– Вот и всё, твари красномундирные. Думали – вам поможет ваша хреномагия? Отымей меня святой Микелло, если вы отсюда живьем выйдете!  
Оливио прищурился, и Микелло показалось, что у того в глазах зеленый огонь. Пригляделся – и понял, что не показалось.  
– Хула на святого – преступление против Веры, Микелло, – ровным голосом сказал Оливио. – Нападение на паладина – преступление против Церкви и Короны. Похищение фартальского подданного – преступление уголовное. Удар плетью, нанесенный дворянину другим дворянином – преступление против чести. Вы тут уже заработали целый букет наказаний, так что, полагаю, очень скоро присоединитесь к вашему приятелю Стансо. Ему там скучно без вас кайлом махать. И трахать ему там некого – самого, небось, трахают.  
– Ты что, не понял, ублюдок? – даже чуть растерялся Микелло. – Ты живым отсюда не выйдешь. Отправишься нахер вместе с прихлебателями раков кормить. Им и трынди про законы с преступлениями. Но сначала мы вас всех отымеем по кругу.  
– Какой ты скучный, заладил – «отымеем» да «отымеем», – вздохнул Оливио. – Тебе что, никто не дает, что у тебя только одно на уме?  
– Да такому долбоклюю хреноголовому никто письку даже не покажет и за сто эскудо, не то что не даст, – совсем не по-дамски, но очень по-инквизиторски сказала Жиенна.   
А Жоан сплюнул:  
– И ругаться он тоже не умеет, тьфу. Слыхал я, что моряки – мастера загнуть пятиэтажно, но вижу – пустая болтовня.   
Морячки нервно переглянулись – что-то явно шло не так, паладины почему-то никак не желали пугаться. Хотя должны были – вшестером против двадцати, вооруженные только мечами и баселардами против палашей, кортиков, арбалетов-«ублюдков» и самопалов.   
Оливио спокойно сказал, глядя на Микелло:  
– И кстати, мне очень интересно, знает ли адмирал Скьярелли, чем занимается нынче вечером его адъютант… Сдается мне, что знает – такие трусы как вы не пошли бы на подобное дело, если бы он и еще кое-кто не прикрывал ваши жопы.   
Рядом хихикнул Робертино:  
– Под Скьярелли уже земля горит, но он этого еще не знает. Оба моих дяди уже давно ждут, когда он неверный шаг сделает. И, похоже, дождались.  
Микелло занервничал, но виду постарался не показать:  
– Ты что трындишь, недомерок, какие еще твои дяди?  
– Его величество Амадео Пятый и вице-адмирал Гуго Ванцетти, – улыбнулся Робертино, и Микелло аж передернуло.   
Остальные морячки немного растерялись от такой новости, но в этот момент Джильермо, видимо, решил, что терять уже нечего. Он махнул кортиком, и на шее Пабло Ньеты протянулась красная нитка глубокого пореза:  
– Хватит трепаться! У меня терпение не бесконечное. Ты, ублюдок, снимай штаны и становись раком, живо!  
Оливио даже не шелохнулся. Его товарищи чувствовали, как сгущается вокруг него могучая сила – и сами тоже не стояли без дела. И когда Джильермо снова занес кортик, Жиенна вдруг исчезла с легким хлопком, тут же появилась позади Джильермо и врезала ему кованым носком сапожка под копчик. Джильермо кубарем полетел на пол, а инквизиторка тут же накрыла себя и Пабло Ньету куполом святой брони, вынула нож и принялась резать веревки. Журналист спокойно сказал (словно не его только что по горлу полоснуть пытались):  
– Благодарю, сеньора инквизиторка.  
– Не за что пока, – пробурчала Жиенна, пиля крепкие толстые веревки. – Вас отсюда еще вытащить надо. Дева, дай мне сил на двойной телепорт! А моему ножу – веревки перерезать…  
Как назло, то ли веревки оказались слишком прочными, то ли нож затупился, но возилась Жиенна долго. Джильермо проявил знакомство с принципом работы магических щитов и святой брони: начал методично рубить по перламутровому куполу палашом, с каждым ударом ослабляя броню. Жиенна вдруг сообразила, что она же магичка, и наложила на клинок ножа усиливающее заклятие. Веревки наконец поддались, и в тот момент, когда святая броня на шестом ударе Джильермо наконец сдохла, инквизиторка начала готовить телепорт. Джильермо размахнулся палашом, но Жиенна успела схватить журналиста за руки и исчезла. Палаш врубился в опорный столб, Джильермо разразился богохульствами:  
– Трахать Пятерых семихреновым трахом в рот и жопу по десять раз!  
Сверху, с площадки, куда перенеслась инквизиторка, на него упала «Заморозка», и он застыл с раззявленным ртом.   
– Побудьте тут, сеньор, – сказала инквизиторка, помогая Пабло усесться возле приемного окна. – И потерпите немножко, сейчас я ваши раны обработаю.  
Она присела, рассматривая исполосованную спину. Зрелище было ужасным: рваные лохмотья кожи висели большими клочками, всё было залито кровью, рассечены мышцы, а в одной особенно глубокой ране даже видны были ребра. Жиенна прерывисто вздохнула, сглотнула, но кровоостанавливающие чары наложила быстро и безошибочно. Затем наложила очищающие и сказала:  
– Заживлять не рискну, тут сначала врач должен всё это собрать и сшить… Только обезболить могу легкой «Заморозкой». Вот…  
– Благодарю.   
Она усадила его поудобнее:  
– Если начнут стрелять, под вами каменный выступ, прикроет.  
– А вы, сеньора?  
– А я вниз, – и она сиганула с площадки, прямо в гущу уже завязавшейся драки.  
Первым делом, конечно, морячки разрядили арбалеты-«ублюдки». Тонио и Робертино от болтов увернулись, Жоан отбил два сразу, махнув своим здоровенным мечом, и болты полетели в разные стороны, судя по воплям – даже в кого-то на излете попали. А Оливио, в которого в основном и целились, поднял руку, призывая щит веры. На мгновение стало страшновато – вспомнил, как в подобной ситуации такой болт пробил его щит, но в этот раз сработало отлично: пять болтов зависли в воздухе, а через полсекунды упали к его ногам. Бласко рявкнул:  
– Да итить-колотить и жопой давить, – и выпустил сразу две «Фейских цирюльни». Туча разъяренных феечек с бритвами набросилась на морячков, кромсая на них мундиры и норовя попасть в лицо. Касты были вполсилы, и скоро развеялись, но кое-кого из строя вывели: три мичмана, видимо, решили, что с них хватит, и рванули к выходу.   
– Нахер пошли, долбовыдолбни! – крикнул Бласко и наддал им на прощанье кастом «Жуй дерьмо», они повалились наземь и дальше удирали уже на карачках. После этого на паладина-мага насели два крепких сержанта морской пехоты с палашами, времени строить сложные касты не было, а уже готовые Бласко разрядил в самом начале драки. Впрочем, простенькие заклятия вроде «Кукапердии» или силовых пинков он мог кастовать даже в бессознательном состоянии, так что его противникам пришлось несладко. Тонио рубился с тремя низкорослыми кьянталуссцами. Он успевал не только отбивать их атаки и сам контратаковать, но и подновлять на себе святую броню. Робертино дрался тоже с тремя, довольно ловкими и сильными, на поддержание святой брони у него времени не хватало, но зато он вовсю тянул и сбрасывал ману силовыми ударами то под ноги, то в лоб соперникам. Жоану достались четверо, самые здоровенные, вооруженные не только флотскими палашами, но и абордажными топорами. Паладин успешно отбивался от них, щедро обсыпая затейливыми сальмийскими ругательствами в ответ на морские проклятия:  
– Чтоб тебя подняло, переломало нахер да приложило об стенку хлебалом зловонючим!  
– Трахни тебя Мастер якорем трехфутовым!  
– Сожри свой хер и высри, охреневшее мудозвонище!  
Оливио, рубясь с Микелло, мимолетно отметил, что пока что сальмийская ругань одерживает победу над моряцкими богохульствами. Сзади на паладина наскакивал кьянталусец с эполетами, Оливио успевал отбиваться, но совсем упустил из виду еще двоих морских пехотинцев с самопалами, пристроившихся у груды ящиков. А те все-таки рискнули, быстро разложили треноги-упоры и прицелились в Оливио.  
В этот-то момент Жиенна и спрыгнула сверху. Она упала на спину одного из стрелков, схватила его за горло и повалила наземь. Самопал всё-таки выстрелил, пуля ушла куда-то вверх, выбила из стены кирпичные осколки. Второй успел выстрелить, куда целился.  
Оливио присел, уходя не столько от пули, сколько от двух клинковых атак одновременно, развернулся и рубанул мечом по ногам кьянталусца в эполетах. Тот успел отпрыгнуть. Позади глухо вскрикнул и выматерился Бласко, и тут же зло закричала Жиенна. Она приложила своего стрелка лбом о каменный пол, выхватила меч и пырнула второго. Тот едва успел увернуться, но ему уже было не до перезарядки самопала. Инквизиторка, швырнув на него «Щекотку», сбила с ног, добавила еще пару пинков под ребра и отбросила самопал подальше. А сама рванула к Бласко, успев отбить вместо него атаку одного из его противников. Сам Бласко, зажимая левой рукой рану в бедре, отковылял назад, накинув наконец на себя святую броню, и быстро скастовал шаровую молнию.  
Молния разорвалась под ногами у морского пехотинца, как раз занесшего палаш над Жиенной. В этот же миг Оливио, разозлившийся до предела, все-таки не удержал свою ярость и выплеснул ее на Микелло. Того отнесло к опорному столбу, впечатало в него, затем ярость пошла во все стороны, Оливио только и успел, что крикнуть:  
– Святая броня!!!  
Поняв, что сейчас будет, паладины, и инквизиторка последовали совету.  
Белая волна ярости пронеслась по пакгаузу, сбивая морячков с ног, руша штабеля ящиков, разбрасывая мешки с товарами, ломая опорные столбы крыши, выбивая ставни в окнах, плеснула вверх, взметнув черепицу кровли футов на сто, а затем обрушила стены наполовину. От обломков кирпича и черепицы паладинов и инквизиторку спасла только святая броня, а сеньора Ньету – то, что он забился в угол, образованный стенами и фронтоном. Морячков же посекло неплохо.  
Когда осела пыль, Оливио достал платок, утер лицо, отряхнул как мог мундир, и перевернул ногой лежащего ничком Микелло. Тот застонал, разлепил глаза.  
– Ну как, Микелло, ты всё еще хочешь меня трахнуть? – поинтересовался паладин.   
Микелло попытался встать, но не смог, и только простонал:  
– Ты еще за это заплатишь, ублюдок…  
Мимо них пробежал Робертино и присел возле Бласко, осматривая его рану. Оливио еще раз пнул Микелло под ребра:  
– Заткнись, дурак, и не вводи меня в искушение. Убью ведь. Очень хочется.  
Увидев злые зеленые огни в глазах паладина, Микелло проглотил всё, что собирался вякнуть в ответ. Оливио пнул его на прощанье и отошел, принялся бродить по пакгаузу, проверяя, все ли морячки живы. Тем же занимались Тонио и Жоан.  
Жиенна подбежала к брату:  
– Ты как?  
– Слава Деве, кость цела, – вместо Бласко ответил Робертино, перетягивая рану широким бинтом, скатку которого, завернутую в бумагу, всегда носил в кармане. – Надо в казармы, там я обработаю как следует.  
– Я уже наложил очищающие чары, – сказал Бласко. Жиенна присела, приложила пальцы к ране поверх бинта, прошептала заклятие:  
– Я кровь остановила, Робертино. Но из нас сам знаешь какие целители. Так что надо его побыстрее к магу… Как, Бласко, сможешь телепорт в казармы сделать?  
Тот только вздохнул:  
– Сейчас попробую… Робертино, возьми меня за плечи, а то не смогу подхватить… Ну, раз, два, три!  
На счет «три» они с хлопком исчезли. Жиенна же, подышав размеренно, потянула побольше маны и перенеслась на уцелевшую верхнюю площадку. Мартиниканец, с любопытством рассматривавший оттуда поле боя, сказал:  
– Не хотел бы я быть врагом сеньора Альбино… Знатное зрелище.   
– Еще бы, – усмехнулась инквизиторка. – Давайте я вас спущу вниз. Перенести в другое место не смогу пока, выдохлась…  
Пока она телепортировалась туда и обратно, Жоан и Тонио закончили проверять на живость врагов и подошли к Оливио:  
– Ну, все живы, не сказать чтоб целы, но живы. Что дальше будем делать? – спросил Тонио.  
– Надо экипаж наемный найти, увезем отсюда сеньора Ньету, – Оливио потер лоб, устало вздохнул. – А этих так и оставим. Всё равно никуда им теперь не деться, нам ведь придется наставникам и капитану доложить. А уж они позаботятся, чтобы их арестовали за нападение на паладинов, похищение сеньора Ньеты и прочее. А уж как потом прилетит их покровителям да знатной родне! – тут Оливио нехорошо усмехнулся. – Эти долбоклюи, собираясь мне мстить, не сообразили, чем это может для них обернуться, равно как и их покровители… Эй, Микелло, слышишь? Как я и говорил, отправитесь вы в компанию к Стансо кайлом махать. Любопытно, будет ли тебя отмазывать адмирал Скьярелли, или предпочтет сделать вид, будто знать не знает. Впрочем, скоро мы это узнаем. Прощайте, сеньоры. У вас еще немного времени есть, чтобы привести в порядок свои дела.  
Морячки только невнятно простонали в ответ какие-то проклятия.

Сталось так, как и предсказывал Оливио: все двадцать морячков, участвовавших в драке в пакгаузе, отправились под суд. И даже их влиятельная родня не смогла им помочь: ими тоже заинтересовались королевские дознаватели. А дело о насилии в Ийхос дель Маре крутилось всю осень и половину зимы, и кончилось тем, что очень многие лишились мест и чинов, а король вернул себе контроль над этой морской школой, аннулировав вольный лист своего прапрадеда со словами: «Сказано было, что вольный лист действует, пока школа готовит для Фартальи годных мореходов. А нынче она готовит преступников против Веры, Церкви, Короны и государства».


	4. Как кадеты в Корпус приезжали

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Оливио решил сделаться паладином, чтобы не возвращаться домой и в Ийхос Дель Маре... И не прогадал.

Как кадеты в корпус приезжали

По давно устоявшейся традиции, в Паладинский Корпус официальный прием проводят на Летнее Солнцестояние раз в два года. Но это вовсе не означает, что сделаться кадетом нельзя в «межсезонье». Можно. И кадет Оливио Альбино был тому доказательством. Конечно, более раннее вступление в Корпус означало, что ему придется дольше пробыть кадетом, чем остальным, хотя… все зависело исключительно от его собственных талантов. Впрочем, Оливио не торопился, тренировался, учился всему, чему его считал нужным научить до начала основных занятий наставник, но главным образом – лечился, не только физически, но и духовно. Пришел он в Корпус измученным, худым, с горячечным румянцем на скулах, и поначалу капитан не хотел его такого принимать, предложил подождать до Солнцестояния, подлечиться и отъесться. Даже пообещал пристроить его временно в посыльные при Корпусе, если Оливио негде и не на что жить. Но когда Оливио, пересилив себя, рассказал ему, почему он решил вступить в Корпус, то капитан Каброни передумал, позвал старших паладинов и спросил, кто желает сделаться его наставником. Захотел было Филипепи, но не успел и рот открыть, как четверть-сид Джудо Манзони, только лишь глянув на Оливио, сказал:  
– Я, – и, посмотрев на Валерио Филипепи, добавил:  
– Уж поверь, так будет лучше всего для парня.  
Другие старшие паладины переглянулись, но возражать не стали. Так что капитан подписал заявление Оливио, а Джудо, взяв того за руку (и что странно было для самого Оливио, никакого желания вырвать руку и вообще отделаться от его прикосновения, у него не возникло), отвел сначала к интенданту, где новоиспеченному кадету подобрали более-менее подходящий по мерке кадетский мундир и прочее, что полагалось, а потом – в кадетскую спальню, где широким жестом предложил выбрать любую понравившуюся койку.  
Оливио выбрал место недалеко от окна, чтоб, если вдруг что, можно было выскочить, благо что спальня была на первом этаже. Пока он раскладывал и свое, и казенное барахло в подкроватный сундук, Джудо, сев на соседнюю кровать, сказал по-плайясольски, причем почти без акцента:  
– Ну, парень, поздравляю. Теперь ты – кадет Паладинского Корпуса. А я – твой наставник, старший паладин Джудо Манзони. Обращаться ко мне ты должен «сеньор Джудо». Так же и ко всем старшим паладинам, кроме капитана.  
– По имени? – удивился Оливио. В гардемаринской школе к наставникам следовало обращаться «сеньор наставник», по фамилии и с указанием военно-морского чина.  
– Конечно, – усмехнулся старший паладин. – Корпус – это братство посвященных. Мы, наставники, можем к кадетам и младшим паладинам обращаться и по имени, и по фамилии, но вы к нам должны обращаться только по имени, с «сеньором», само собой. Я так понимаю, тебе сильно не повезло с предыдущим местом учебы, а?  
Оливио только молча кивнул и сел на кровать. Ему хотелось бы побыстрее переодеться, но он стеснялся и боялся раздеваться при постороннем.   
– Ничего, здесь всяко лучше, чем там, – улыбнулся сеньор Джудо. – Мы своих не бросаем и в обиду не даем. А что до неуставных отношений, так, во-первых, в Корпусе такое не принято, а во-вторых, все, кто пытается что-то подобное провернуть, наказываются за это в строгом соответствии с уставом.   
Оливио опять кивнул:  
– Мне капитан сказал. Сеньор Джудо... А если я… если мое заявление принято, и капитан на него печать и подпись поставил… то меня отсюда точно не могут забрать?   
– Точно, кто бы это ни был, даже сам король, – старший паладин смотрел на него странным, пристальным взглядом, отчего Оливио сделалось даже немного неуютно – он вдруг понял, что Джудо Манзони видит его насквозь.  
– Это хорошо, – чуть выдохнул Оливио и взял новенький купальный халат, шлепанцы с деревянной подошвой и полотенца, только что вместе с остальными вещами выданные ему интендантом. – А где тут мыльня?  
– Кадетская мыльня по коридору в самом конце направо. И она вся в твоем распоряжении до самого Солнцестояния, если, конечно, кто-нибудь еще не придет в Корпус в неурочное время, – улыбнулся наставник. – Есть будешь с младшими паладинами, по гонгу, трапезная здесь же, на первом этаже. Тренировки… пожалуй, пока мы с ними повременим. Как наставник, я тебе приказываю всю неделю есть, спать и читать устав и историю Корпуса, экземпляры имеются в кадетской гостиной. А потом потихоньку займемся и тренировками. Понемногу приведем тебя в хорошую форму. И, кстати, вечером, после первого ужина, подойдешь в мои покои на втором этаже, не ошибешься – там на двери табличка.  
Оливио испуганно глянул на него:  
– З-зачем это?  
– Затем, что у меня после ужина будет свободное время, а тебя надо и к магу-целителю отвести, и показать здесь все, что требуется, – Джудо ободряюще усмехнулся. – Не бойся, я же сказал – здесь никогда не будет так, как было там.  
Слово «там» он произнес так, что Оливио понял – знает. И удивился – когда успел узнать, ведь Оливио говорил откровенно только с капитаном. Но переспрашивать не стал, только коротко поклонился и ушел в мыльню, где заперся изнутри и долго, старательно мылся, смывая не только дорожную грязь, но и тревоги со страхами. Мутноватое, но зато в полный рост, зеркало кадетской мыльни отражало худое, покрытое разноцветными синяками, ссадинами, свежими и гноящимися рубцами тело, и Оливио даже заплакал – впервые увидел в полной мере, во что его превратили два месяца издевательств и насилия в Ийхос Дель Маре, отцовские побои и долгая дорога в столицу, проделанная им почти без денег. Собственно, деньги он тратил только на ночлег и места в почтовых каретах. На еду почти не оставалось, а продавать остатки материных украшений он не хотел.  
В тот же вечер Манзони отвел его к мэтру Ассенцо, пожилому магу с длинной бородой, который, едва только увидев Оливио, покачал головой:  
– Да-а, довели тебя, парень… ничего, дело поправимое. Во-первых, вот тебе амулет, надевай прямо сейчас и не снимай всю неделю. А во-вторых, иди за ширму, раздевайся, будем тебя лечить.  
Лечил его мэтр Ассенцо целую неделю – каждый вечер после ужина. И скоро синяки сошли, рубцы почти сгладились, сломанные ребра срослись как положено, и даже истерзанная задница перестала болеть и доставлять мучения, признаться в которых было стыдно, но магу эти признания и не требовались, он и так видел все его болячки и раны, потому просто укладывал кадета на живот и раскладывал по спине и ягодицам круглые горячие камешки, привязывая к ним целительное заклятие.   
А через два месяца явился дон Вальяверде – требовать блудного сына обратно. Безуспешно: во-первых, Оливио возвращаться не хотел, а во-вторых, сам король отказался внять требованиям графа – мол, Оливио совершеннолетний, в Корпус поступил по собственному желанию, и где хочет, там и остается. Дон Вальяверде закатил безобразный скандал и был очень невежливо и грубо выставлен за порог – Джудо просто вынес его за шиворот, причем сделал это с непередаваемо брезгливым выражением лица. И только после этого наконец-то Оливио почувствовал себя в безопасности.  
К Солнцестоянию Оливио пришел уже в приличную форму и даже тренировался вместе с младшими паладинами, правда, с меньшей нагрузкой. Незадолго до летних праздников Джудо сказал ему, что очень скоро у него появятся товарищи, и Оливио к этому отнесся настороженно – мало ли, кто там будет среди новых кадетов. Но никак этого не показал. Только решил про себя, что если что – терпеть он не будет. В гардемаринской школе не терпел, и тут не будет. К тому же уже понял, что наставник правду говорил: в паладинском Корпусе подобные отношения между кадетами очень не одобряют. Это-то хорошо, лишь бы дело разбирали по справедливости.  
После Солнцестояния были небольшие каникулы – младших паладинов отправили на пять дней в отпуск, тренировки отменили, так что Оливио был предоставлен сам себе, и впервые за полгода пребывания в Корпусе рискнул выйти в город просто так, прогуляться. Поймал наемный экипаж и попросил отвезти его в пристойную тратторию с плайясольской кухней. Кучер слупил с него аж пятьдесят сантимов и доставил к «Адмиралу Бонавентуре», где Оливио расстался с десятком реалов, заказав довольно скромный обед и бокал тиньо. Еще полреала пришлось потратить на то, чтоб вернуться во дворец вовремя – ведь столицы он совсем не знал и боялся заблудиться. А когда зашел в кадетскую спальню, то обнаружил там нового жильца – высокого, в шесть футов и шесть дюймов, очень крепкого парня с копной соломенных волос, серо-голубыми глазами и чуть грубоватыми чертами лица. Парень разложил свое барахло на угловой кровати и как раз собирался заняться укладкой его в подкроватный сундук, когда вошел Оливио.  
– О, привет! – обернулся к нему белобрысый и широко улыбнулся. – Будем знакомы? Я – Жоан Дельгадо, – он подошел к Оливио и протянул руку.   
Оливио осторожно пожал его широкую сильную ладонь:  
– Оливио Альбино… из Плайясоль.  
– А я из Сальмы, – продолжая улыбаться, сказал Жоан. Впрочем, он мог и не уточнять – сочный сальмийский акцент говорил сам за себя. – Ты тут давно уже?  
– С Новолетия, – Оливио прошел к своей кровати, скинул мундир и повесил его на спинку, сел на кровать и стянул сапоги. – Так получилось.  
– Я тоже хотел пораньше, да решиться никак не мог, – Жоан снял цивильный камзол и, свернув, кинул в сундук. – Целый месяц у брата здесь, в столице, жил... Никак не мог свободой надышаться.  
Он тоже сел на кровать, снял туфли, потом штаны и рубашку, принялся переодеваться в кадетский мундир:  
– Ну да что уж теперь. Традиция есть традиция…  
Этого Оливио не понял, и осторожно спросил:  
– Какая традиция?  
– А в нашем роду в каждом поколении кто-то должен себя Деве посвятить, – пояснил Жоан, застегивая мундир. – Вот и моя очередь пришла.  
Он взял с кровати самый настоящий паладинский меч, правда, довольно старинного вида, и повесил его на крюк на стене над кроватью. Тут до Оливио наконец дошло – вспомнил читанное в «Хрониках Корпуса»:  
– Так ты из тех самых Дельгадо!  
– Ага, – Жоан потрогал крестовину меча и вздохнул. – Прямой потомок Роже Дельгадо. И меч его, Консуэло, мне достался… не посрамить бы теперь предка. Боюсь я... батя вечно твердит, что я тот еще раздолбай… и дедуля Мануэло строго наказывал, чтоб я вел себя хорошо и не позорил наш род.   
Сапоги Жоан надевать пока не стал, сунул ноги в шлепанцы:  
– Еще успею мозоли казенными сапогами натереть... Слушай, у тебя наставник ведь есть уже?  
– Да. Сеньор Джудо Манзони, – Оливио сидел на кровати, опершись о спинку, и с интересом смотрел на Жоана.   
– Ого! – восхитился тот. – Сам Манзони, надо же. Дедуля говорил, он в ученики только особенных берет.   
Оливио плечами пожал:  
– Я вроде бы самый обыкновенный... Но он почему-то меня сам выбрал, даже настоял на этом. Хотя сначала меня было выбрал Валерио Филипепи.  
Жоан глянул на Оливио, качнул головой:  
– Э-э, да это просто ты пока сам не знаешь, что особенный. Уж поверь. Дедуля Мануэло знает, что говорит. У меня ж дед двоюродный – сам старший паладин. Семьдесят пять лет ему уже, а до сих пор служит, хоть больше и не странствует. Но всех здешних старших знает хорошо.  
Честно говоря, Оливио подозревал, что Манзони выбрал его в ученики не потому, что он особенный, а из-за его тяжелого прошлого. Уже знал, что его наставник – посвященный Матери, и обладает способностью к духовному утешению. По уставу, кадеты и младшие паладины обязаны исповедаться своим наставникам. Оливио не знал, как это у других, но с Джудо это была не исповедь в обычном ее виде, а скорее разговор по душам. Оливио так и не рассказал ему никаких подробностей, кроме того, что учился в гардемаринской школе и там ему пришлось очень несладко, и что отец его сильно обидел. Но наставник, похоже, и без его откровений обо всем (о многом – так уж точно) догадался.  
– А тебе наставника определили? – в свою очередь спросил Оливио. Жоан, разворачивая один из оставшихся на кровати свертков, сказал:  
– Конечно. Повезло – меня решил взять Андреа Кавалли. Он крутой, и при том нестрогий, ну по крайней мере мне так дедуля говорил.  
В свертке оказался шерстяной полосатый плед с бахромой, сотканный из рыхлых, пушистых нитей. Жоан аккуратно сложил его и положил в ногах кровати:  
– А ты почему в паладины решил податься?   
Оливио не хотел распространяться на эту тему, но Жоан ему понравился – своей открытостью, непосредственностью, и вообще, похоже, что человек он хороший. И Оливио признался, впрочем, не раскрывая всей правды:  
– Я из дому сбежал. Папаша хотел меня во флот, а я туда совсем не хотел… и когда я наотрез отказался, он меня наследства лишил. Ну, я плюнул и сделал ноги. Сначала просто сбежать куда подальше хотел, в армию там завербоваться или даже в Кампо Саваджо свалить... А потом подумал – а чем Корпус хуже? Даже лучше. Вот и…  
– И тебя не смущает даже то, что обеты придется давать и трахаться нельзя? – удивился Жоан.  
Оливио пожал плечами:  
– Ну... да не особенно. Как-нибудь проживу и без, хм, траханья. Паладинство все-таки – занятие достойное, лучше, чем в армии лямку тянуть или в Кампо Саваджо со всяким сбродом болтаться.  
– Уважаю, – сказал Жоан. И вздохнул. – Мне вот, как подумаю, что трахаться нельзя, так тошно становится… Люблю я это дело, эх… да куда уж теперь деваться-то…  
Он развернул последний сверток, слез с кровати и подошел к Оливио:  
– Угощайся. Вроде как за знакомство, что ли. Вообще-то положено выпить, но нечего.  
Оливио вынул из коробочки инжирно-ореховую конфету и сунул в рот:  
– Спасибо, вкусно. Мне-то отблагодарить нечем…  
Жоан тоже запихал в рот конфету:  
– А тебе и не надо, ты ж тут уже был, когда я пришел. Это новенькие вроде как выставляться должны, по обычаю. Хе, ты знаешь, а ведь ты, получается, старший будешь, даже если среди кадетов будет кто-то старше тебя по возрасту. То есть в Корпусе, конечно, среди кадетов старшего никогда не назначают, но традиция такая, что ты вроде как сержантом над нами будешь.  
– Вот уж чего никогда не хотел, – усмехнулся Оливио. – Ерунда какая. Слушай… а ты столицу хорошо знаешь? Ты сказал, что ты тут месяц жил.  
– Ну, как… центральные кварталы кое-как изучил, а что?  
– Да так, может, покажешь мне тут хоть что-нибудь, а то я так и не удосужился до сих пор город посмотреть. Одному как-то скучно было…  
Жоан кивнул:  
– Понимаю. Ну, давай завтра пойдем прогуляемся, посмотрим. Погода вроде хорошая должна быть.  
На следующий день после завтрака оба кадета отправились в город. Жоан, хоть и сказал, что «кое-как» изучил центр, но оказалось, что знал он центральную часть города довольно неплохо, а главное, благодаря ему Оливио наконец нашел пристойную тратторию, где можно было заказать плайясольские блюда и при этом уложиться в пару реалов. Собственно, это была траттория «Драконий клык», и оказалось, что это вообще излюбленное место паладинов и магов. Спагетти карбонара там были вполне достойными и стоили всего полреала, с пивом и овощной закуской на выбор. Сам Жоан, как понял Оливио, тоже не имел возможности сорить деньгами, хотя ему, по всей видимости, не доведется обходиться только одним маленьким кадетским жалованьем в четыреста двадцать реалов в месяц на всё про всё.  
Когда они, нагулявшиеся и чуть набравшиеся, вернулись в казармы, в кадетской спальне было уже два новичка – худощавый среднего роста мартиниканец с татуировками на лице и гребнем черных волос, заплетенных в замысловатую косичку, и очень аристократичного вида юноша, невысокий, но широкоплечий, и удивительно синеглазый для кестальца, каковым он, несомненно, являлся, судя по его чертам и смуглой коже. Присмотревшись к нему, Оливио узнал отпрыска Сальваро и очень удивился. Даже не поверил сначала собственным глазам, но паренек, скромно улыбнувшись, отвесил легкий поклон и представился:  
– Робертино Сальваро, к вашим услугам.  
Оливио ответил тем же поклоном:  
– Оливио Альбино.  
Жоан с восхищением уставился на Робертино:  
– Ух ты, не может быть!!! Чего это Сальваро – и вдруг в Корпус?  
Робертино пожал плечами:  
– Так получилось.   
– А, какая, в сущности, разница, чего, – махнул рукой Жоан. – Будем знакомы. Я – Жоан Дельгадо.   
Мартиниканец тоже представился:  
– Эннио Тоноак, – и протянул руку Жоану. – Рад познакомиться с сыном рода Дельгадо.  
– И мне приятно с Тоноаком знакомство свести. Потомственные паладинские династии, что ни говори, – Жоан пожал его руку. – Вам, парни, наставников уже определили?  
– Андреа Кавалли, у обоих, – сказал Эннио. – Я даже не ожидал, что он меня выберет. Мне брат рассказывал о нем. Круче, как по мне, здесь только Джудо Манзони. Но о нем в наставники я даже не мечтал.  
Оливио слегка зарделся:  
– Он меня почему-то выбрал. Я ведь не знал сначала, кто он такой. Это потом уже понял, что мне круто повезло.  
– Ого, – с уважением глянул на него мартиниканец. – И правда. Повезло тебе.  
Между тем Робертино аккуратно разложил в сундуке свои вещи, переоделся в новенький, явно пошитый на заказ мундир, выложил на свой прикроватный столик пару книг, сел на кровать и задумался о чем-то. Оливио он понравился, как, в общем-то, и мартиниканец, который первым делом повесил на стену над кроватью паладинский меч, по всей видимости, доставшийся ему по наследству, как и Жоану. Оливио уже знал, что Тоноаки, как и Дельгадо – это одна из паладинских династий, род, в котором время от времени кто-нибудь становится паладином. Вот как отпрыска семейства Сальваро в паладины занесло – вот это любопытно. Покойная королева была урожденной Сальваро, сестрой нынешнего наместника Кестальи. Ее дети – наследный принц Серджио, второй принц Леон и принцесса Джулия – унаследовали точно такие же синие глаза, какие были у Робертино. Конечно, Робертино мог быть признанным бастардом графа Сальваро, но все-таки, наверняка даже бастарда нашли бы куда пристроить и помимо Паладинского Корпуса. Но, конечно, расспрашивать его Оливио не стал и не собирался. Не в его правилах было лезть в чужую жизнь, захочет – сам расскажет. Но Оливио он все равно понравился, уж хотя бы тем, что он был таким же новичком здесь, как и сам Оливио, и тоже сыном знатного рода. Конечно, и Дельгадо, и Тоноаки – известные и древние фамилии, но Эннио и Жоан знали, что здесь и как, с детства привыкли к мысли, что их судьба – продолжить семейную традицию. Для них Корпус был чем-то, в общем-то, близким и понятным, а для Оливио и Робертино – наоборот, совершенно новым, непривычным и неизведанным.  
Ужинали они в траттории «Корзо бьянко» – на сей раз за счет Робертино. Тот, еще не зная о традиции «проставляться», просто предложил их всех ради знакомства угостить ужином, и оказалось, что он отлично знает столицу. Так что, пока они дошли до траттории, Робертино даже несколько достопримечательностей им показать успел. Особенно впечатлялся Эннио – слишком непохожей была Фартальеза на его родной Тиуапан, как он не уставал признаваться. Говорил он с резким, слегка клекочущим акцентом, и делал иногда забавные грамматические ошибки, но все было понятно, и вскоре его оговорки другие кадеты даже перестали замечать.  
Вечером, уже после отбоя, к ним зашел старший паладин Роберто Ливетти:  
– Доброй ночи, парни. Не спите еще? Я вам товарища привел. Знакомьтесь – Тонио Квезал, из Куантепека.  
И он вытолкнул вперед невысокого мартиниканца лет двадцати. Тот, придерживая одной рукой большущую торбу на лямке, а другой – квадратную корзину, сплетенную из каких-то листьев, и под мышкой еще большой сверток, поклонился:  
– Приветствую.  
Кадеты, уже полураздетые, переглянулись, но ответили ему – кто как: Жоан и Эннио малым паладинским салютом, Оливио и Робертино – легким кивком, как обычно знатные титулованные особы приветствовали дворян ниже по статусу. Оливио, правда, спохватился и после кивка тоже поднес два пальца к голове, как если бы на нем был берет с кокардой. А Робертино просто, видимо, еще не отвык.  
– Ну, я вас оставляю, парни. Знакомьтесь, все такое, только смотрите – не полуночничайте, – и старший паладин ушел.  
Жоан соскочил с кровати, сунул ноги в шлепанцы и подошел к новенькому, разглядывая его одежду. На том был надет явно паладинский мундир, но уж больно непривычного вида: без рукавов, с короткими штанами до колен, а на ногах – не сапоги, а что-то вроде закрытых сандалий. И полоска ягуаровой шкуры вместо воротника и лацканов на кафтане.  
– Ну, будем знакомы, Тонио. Я – Жоан Дельгадо. Из Сальмы, – Жоан протянул ему руку. Тонио ее пожал, улыбнулся, но глядя при этом настороженно:  
– Приятно познакомиться... Я могу выбрать себе кровать?  
– Конечно, – Оливио широким жестом показал вокруг. – Тут еще полно свободного места. Я, кстати, Оливио Альбино. Из Плайясоль.  
Тонио оглянулся, раздумывая, потом подошел к одной из кроватей у противоположной стены. Эннио тоже представился:  
– Эннио Тоноак. Из Тиуапана. А ты, я смотрю, в Куантепеке уже в Корпус вступил. И давно?  
Тонио, поставив сумку и корзину на пол, сгрузил сверток на кровать:  
– Ага. С Весенного Равноденствия… Правда, меня толком ничему еще не учили.  
– Меня тоже, – сказал Оливио. – Я тут с Новолетия, и пока что меня только на плацу и в зале гоняли. Сеньор Джудо сказал, что паладинским премудростям нас еще нескоро учить начнут, не раньше чем с осени.   
– Само собой, – кивнул Эннио. – Нам ведь надо устав соблюдать и посвящение пройти сначала. Толку-то учить премудростям, если у нас пока никакой силы нет.  
Робертино тоже представился:  
– Робертино Сальваро. Рад познакомиться, Тонио. Ты как добирался? По морю?  
В последней фразе прозвучал едва прикрытый ужас, и Оливио удивился, но ничего не сказал.  
Тонио качнул головой:  
– Нет. Я ж теперь в Корпусе, а значит, могу королевскими станциями телепортов пользоваться бесплатно. Сначала из Куантепека в Ольянтампо, оттуда на остров Кабо-Рока, оттуда на остров Альбан, ну а потом в Вальядино, а уже оттуда – сюда. За день и добрался. Честно говоря, если бы по морю пришлось, это был бы ужас. Я очень боюсь большой открытой воды…  
Говорил Тонио очень чисто, на классическом фартальском и почти без акцента. Даже чище, чем Робертино, у которого иной раз проскакивали характерные особенности кестальской фонетики. И Оливио понял, что Тонио получил очень хорошее образование. Пожалуй даже, что и получше, чем сам Оливио и даже, вероятно, лучше, чем сын графа Сальваро. Любопытно, отчего же его занесло в паладины… впрочем, конечно, расспрашивать он не стал.  
Тонио снял мартиниканский кадетский мундир, разложил вещи в сундук, вынул из корзины плетеную из таких же листьев коробку:  
– Вроде как выставляться положено. Выпивку я никакую не брал, но зато вот сушеные бананы в шоколаде и сладкая кукуруза в карамели. Угощайтесь.  
Лакомства оказались вкусными, хотя шоколад на бананах отдавал перцем чили, но совсем чуть-чуть.  
А утро началось с появления еще одного новичка: коренастого чернявого парня с очень некрасивым, словно топором рубленным лицом и косичкой до середины лопаток. Новичка привел старший паладин мэтр Джироламо и сразу пояснил, что парень – маг, решивший сделаться паладином. Это вызвало у остальных большой интерес, особенно у Жоана, который тут же, едва мэтр Джироламо ушел, потребовал «что-нибудь показать». Бласко Гарсиа – так звали новенького – пожал плечами, и что-то кастанул на Жоана. И тут же очень удивился: Жоан увернулся, хлопнул в ладоши и рассмеялся:  
– А что, и правда можешь. «Щекотка» была неплоха.  
Все уронили челюсти, и Бласко в том числе:  
– Э-э… Как у тебя получилось сбить? Ты ж вроде не маг…– наконец смог сказать Бласко. Говорил он с очень сочным сальмийским акцентом, как и сам Жоан.  
– Да я просто умею видеть заклинания, – пожал плечами белобрысый Дельгадо. – Сам к магии нихрена не способен, а заклинания видеть могу. И даже сбивать, если они простые, вроде «Щекотки».   
– Ух ты, да ты антимаг, – Бласко с уважением на него посмотрел. – Редкая способность. Но очень для паладина подходящая.  
– А то, - несколько грустно усмехнулся Жоан. – Хоть какое-то утешение… Эх, ладно. Давайте, парни, опять куда завеемся? У нас еще три дня осталось погулять, а дальше начнется тягомотина…  
И завеялись – на сей раз в тратторию «Кватро полло», где подавали сальмийскую кухню. Еда понравилась всем, даже мартиниканцам, правда, Тонио полез в карман и достал оттуда перечницу, которую долго тряс над всеми блюдами, жалуясь, что фартальская еда пресная и к ней ему долго привыкать придется.  
Вот так и сколотилась их маленькая дружеская компания. Конечно, с другими кадетами и у Оливио, и у остальных были ровные, хорошие отношения, но больше всего все-таки они дружили между собой.


	5. Последняя монета

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Непросто найти в столице пристойную и при том недорогую тратторию, но все-таки можно. И может так случиться, что паладинам даже в таком вопросе придется прибегать к своему искусству.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Время действия после "Великой силы искусства"

Последняя монета  
Новую тратторию нашел Анэсти Луческу, когда в один из мрачных зимних вечеров возвращался с задания. Посылали его аж в порт, где на чайных складах шалил боггарт. С боггартом он справился быстро, и теперь мог не особенно торопиться обратно в казармы, и по дороге где-нибудь перекусить. Однако насчет перекусить было сложно, так что Анэсти плелся пешком от самого порта, щупал в кармане одинокую монету в пять реалов, и грустил. До выплаты жалованья оставалось еще две недели, а денег уже не было. Анэсти уже давно, приходя к тессорию Корпуса за жалованьем, брал только треть, а остальное откладывал – так, на всякий случай, да и если что, семье можно будет подсобить деньгами. Луческу не были дворянами, но при том были известны как одна из нескольких паладинских династий, род, в котором в каждом поколении кто-нибудь становился паладином. Это делало простых ингарийских мещан-ремесленников Луческу особенными, было предметом гордости: мол, мы – не дворяне, но род известный и древний, не хуже каких-нибудь донов. В Ингарии, впрочем, мещанско-ремесленнические династии пользовались уважением не меньшим, чем дворяне, особенно если они хорошо делали свое дело. Род Луческу занимался главным образом работой по металлу, и среди них даже бывали посвященные Мастера, умевшие делать особенное оружие, как, например, прадед Анэсти по отцу, выковавший немало мечей для паладинов. В том числе и тот, который сам Анэсти унаследовал от своего двоюродного деда-паладина. Отец Анэсти умер рано, оставив беременную жену и семилетнего сына, старшего брата Анэсти. Мать вышла замуж второй раз, за дальнего родича из той ветви Луческу, которая занималась изготовлением всякой металлической мелочи вроде ножниц, пинцетов, ложек с вилками и тому подобного. Этому же отчим научил и старшего пасынка, который, однако, при том проявил страсть к придумыванию всяких новых штучек, из-за чего дела семьи расстроились, поскольку особого спроса на эти штуки не было. А тут еще брат женился на девушке из семьи потомственных перчаточников, и они с женой и ее отцом рискнули попробовать делать еще одну новинку, которую сами и изобрели: хитроумную застежку, состоящую из двух металлических пуговичек, вставляющихся одна в другую. За счет маленькой проволочки-пружинки эти пуговички держали довольно крепко. Брат Анэсти и его тесть вложили в это дело большие средства, даже влезли в долги, но товар расходился медленно, хотя спрос потихоньку увеличивался, особенно когда этими пуговицами еще и сапожники и кошельщики заинтересовались. Дела брата Анэсти стали поправляться, но невыплаченные долги все еще висели над ним, так что Анэсти на всякий случай после Новолетия отослал ему почти все накопления, тем более что невестка была на сносях, а стало быть, денег понадобится много. И теперь у младшего паладина на счету было всего 800 реалов, а в карманах – почти ничего, потому что не далее как позавчера он по глупости ввязался в игру в кости в печально известном игорном доме «Роза и Мимоза», и продулся вчистую. Так что осталось у него всего-то пять реалов. Конечно, кормят его за казенный счет, новый комплект белья и новые сапоги недавно выдали, и без денег до конца месяца прожить вполне можно… только слегка впроголодь. Два завтрака, обед и два ужина, само собой, были вполне сытными и вкусными, но это только если не тренироваться по три часа в день, а то и больше, а еще ведь и служба, и отработка мистических умений, а от этого тоже утомляешься. Так что к вечеру жрать хотелось порой неимоверно, и многие младшие паладины после второго ужина частенько ходили куда-нибудь перекусить. Можно, конечно, наведаться на кухню для слуг и подольститься к поварихе Марте, пообещав ей перечистить пару ведер овощей, но... В общем, Анэсти было грустно и хотелось жрать.   
Пять реалов можно растянуть на неделю. Или даже, если постараться, на две. Тарелка отличного ризотто с овощами в «Драконьем клыке» стоила для паладинов двадцать сантимов, и столько же – кружка пива. Если каждый вечер брать только это, то хватит на двенадцать дней… Были, конечно, и куда более дешевые заведения, но в них младший паладин заходить брезговал.  
И вот в таких мыслях он дошел до Сиреневого квартала, где и наткнулся на новую тратторию. Улочка, где она стояла, тоже была новой: здесь срезали часть склона Зеленого холма и проложили улочку, соединившую Сиреневый квартал с Кварталом Акаций, и сразу же построили и два десятка двухэтажных домиков с мансардами. В одном из них внизу и открылась траттория «Королевство вкуса». Увидев вывеску, Луческу остановился и задумался. Вывеска гласила: «Дешево и вкусно! Чисто и аккуратно! Изысканные блюда по цене простых!». Это было как-то подозрительно, но младший паладин рассудил, что, во-первых, хозяину новой траттории в приличном квартале совсем невыгодно кормить посетителей дрянью, и во-вторых, может, дешево потому, что траттория новая и надо набирать клиентов, и потому зашел. Да и захотелось посмотреть, что там, в этакой подозрительно дешевой траттории.  
Внутри, в большом зале, было чисто, хоть и довольно просто: деревянные столы под льняными клетчатыми скатертями, деревянные же стулья без изысков, под потолком – круглая люстра с пятью светошарами. На окнах – недорогие занавески с оборками. Посередине зала на круглом изящном столике – большой замок для пикси-светлячков под стеклянным колпаком. Посетителей было довольно много. Анэсти сел за свободный столик, и перед ним тут же возник хозяин:  
– Чего желаете, сеньор паладин? – спросил он с отчетливым аллеманским акцентом.  
– Для начала с ценами ознакомиться, – сказал Анэсти.   
Хозяин улыбнулся:  
– Цены у нас невысокие, вывеска у меня правдивая. Блюда изысканные, как и сказано. Чего желаете? Есть осетрина заливная, двадцать пять сантимов, ризотто с креветками, двадцать сантимов, салат из маринованных овощей, пять сантимов... Выбор, сеньор, пока небольшой, но мы только открылись. И у нас заказать можно, правда, за день, не раньше… Из напитков – светлое дельпонтийское пиво, пять сантимов пинта, и вина тино бьянко и тино россо, понтевеккийское, конечно. Пять сантимов бокал.  
Цены соблазняли, и Анэсти рискнул. Взял осетрину, ризотто, салат и тино бьянко. Порции были большие, блюда – очень вкусными, так что младший паладин остался доволен. Подозрения его улеглись: видимо, и правда низкие цены выставлены для того, чтоб побыстрее привлечь клиентуру, и какое-то время они будут оставаться невысокими. Так что Анэсти решил воспользоваться этим и подсчитал, что если ходить сюда через день, то вполне можно обойтись пятью реалами до конца месяца. А вечером похвастался друзьям своим открытием. Младшие паладины оживились: недорогая траттория с вкусной и изысканной едой – большая редкость в столице. Особенно обрадовался Томазо Белуччи – был он селянским сыном из Анконы, вторым из пяти детей, помогал семье и отсылал домой две трети жалованья, так что для него возможность поесть «господской» еды за недорого была просто подарком судьбы. Ведь паладинов кормили хоть и с дворцовой кухни для придворных, но все-таки не заливной осетриной и не ризотто с креветками. Так что в субботу в «Королевство вкуса» явились аж пятеро младших паладинов: Анэсти, Томазо, Алессио, Лука и Ренье. На сей раз блюд было больше, и паладины выбрали лазанью по-кьянталусски, кестальскую паэлью с утятиной, сальмийский салат с овечьим сыром и свежими овощами, и вино. Цены, как и обещала вывеска, были низкие. Младшие паладины с удовольствием поужинали, пообещали приходить еще. Вечером они вовсю расписывали товарищам, как вкусно кормят в новой траттории, а главное – за недорого, и их рассказы соблазнили и других. В «Королевстве вкуса» перебывали почти все младшие паладины, кроме Робертино, Тонио и Оливио – как-то так получалось, что у них то времени не было, то еще что. У Робертино в университете как раз шли очередные экзамены, и он даже был освобожден от вечерних караулов, чтоб иметь возможность спокойно сдать эти экзамены и по их итогам получить право на законную практику. Конечно, лекарским делом он занимался и так, но все-таки, сдав эти экзамены, он стал бы студентом-практикантом, а от этого до патентованного врача вообще рукой подать, а там и до бакалавра медицины недалеко… А Робертино ведь хотел в дальнейшем быть городским паладином-дознавателем, для чего в последний год делал упор еще и на судебную медицину, помимо практической. А чтобы получить свидетельство судебного медика, надо было быть не меньше чем бакалавром медицины.   
Оливио же по средам, субботам и седмицам ходил в особняк Вальяверде, где его мачеха, за которой король сохранил титул графини Вальяверде, устраивала традиционные зимние приемы. Поскольку бывшего графа Вальяверде, лишенного титулов, пожизненно услали вице-губернатором в Гвиану, то теперь главным в семье Вальяверде по плайясольским законам сделался Оливио. Причем по этим законам было совершенно неважно, может ли сам Оливио наследовать, главное – что он старший в роду, других-то носителей имени не осталось, тридцать пять лет назад от эпидемии почти весь род вымер... К тому же на том же судебном процессе, где дона Вальяверде лишили титулов и развели с мачехой Оливио, самого Оливио восстановили во всех правах, объявив недействительными папашины решения – и насчет отречения, и насчет того, что Оливио якобы умер. Теперь он официально назывался Оливио Вальяверде. Капитан в связи с этим вызвал его и поинтересовался, как теперь его писать в бумагах Корпуса. На что Оливио, недолго подумав, сказал, что по-прежнему. Потому как паладином он быть не перестал, к фамилии Альбино привык, да и не в его обычае принятые решения менять, и потому пусть так и остается. Но если для совсем официальных бумаг нужно, то нельзя ли писать две фамилии? Капитан на это сказал, что обычно так не делают, но ничто этому не мешает. Так что получил Оливио новое личное свидетельство, в котором ему написали двойную фамилию на кестальский манер – Вальяверде и Альбино. Его это вполне устроило, тем более что в повседневности он продолжал называться Альбино.  
Поскольку Оливио теперь считался старшим в роду Вальяверде, он обязан был присутствовать на этих клятых традиционных приемах, пока Джамино не стукнет восемнадцать лет. А до этого еще целых четыре года! Так что по вечерам каждую среду, субботу и седмицу после Пробуждения, то есть весь февраль, он только то и делал, что приходил на эти самые зимние приемы в особняк Вальяверде, и весь вечер торчал в зале в парадном мундире, сохраняя на лице мрачно-торжественное выражение, пока мачеха общалась с гостями и представляла Джамино плайясольским донам и доньям. Джамино это тоже было не очень-то по нраву, эти приемы его страшно утомляли своей скучной официальностью, но – традиция, и надо было терпеть. Сами плайясольские доны и доньи то и дело с любопытством поглядывали на Оливио, одетого в парадный мундир, но если и заговаривали с ним, то на отвлеченные темы. Для плайясольской знати стать паладином значило опуститься до уровня каких-нибудь бастардов, или вообще простонародья, и Оливио сочувствовали, в том смысле, что ему пришлось стать паладином из-за придури отца. Оливио же всем своим видом старался показывать, что он сам считает честью носить паладинский мундир. Впрочем, когда ему удалось затащить на один из особенно больших приемов Робертино и официально представить гостям, назвав его полное имя, плайясольские доны и доньи призадумались и многие мнение насчет паладинства поменяли. Все-таки, раз уж законный сын графа Сальваро и племянник короля сделался паладином… это что-то да значит.  
А Тонио первую половину февраля вообще в столице не было – уезжал в Мартинику. Его отец прислал капитану Каброни пространное письмо, в котором слезно просил предоставить Тонио двухнедельный отпуск, потому что сыну Тонио исполняется четыре года и четыре месяца, и для мартиниканца это очень важно. Во-первых, ребенка представляют богам и дают ему настоящее имя, и отец обязан присутствовать, единственная причина, по которой он присутствовать не может – это смерть или тюрьма; во-вторых, обязательно надо представить ребенка всему клану, да еще и клану его матери, и тут без отца тоже никуда, ну и в-третьих, у рода Квезалов как раз время большого родового праздника, и все его члены должны по возможности присутствовать. Капитан вызвал Тонио и вручил ему это письмо. Тот, прочитав, страдальчески сморщился:  
– М-м-м… сеньор капитан, что я должен сделать, чтоб вы меня на две недели в карцер засадили, или вообще на покаяние в монастырь отправили?  
– Что за глупости, Квезал? – рассердился капитан. – У тебя сын растет, для паладина это вообще огромная редкость – свои дети, которые еще при этом и не плод нарушенного обета. Ради всего остального я бы тебя не отпустил, но ради сына – приказываю ехать. Вот тебе отпускное свидетельство на две недели, до четырнадцатого числа. Всё, свободен, иди собирай вещи… и подарков ребенку купить не забудь.   
Так что пришлось Тонио ехать в Куантепек… А вернувшись оттуда, он с головой ринулся в службу и тренировки, даже с другими караулами менялся, видимо, то ли хотелось побыстрее забыть милых родственников, то ли еще что.   
Так вот и получилось, что про тратторию «Королевство вкуса» Робертино, Оливио и Тонио узнали последними. И в самом конце февраля таки собрались туда пойти. Анэсти взялся быть их гидом. День был хороший, довольно ясный, так что паладины, накинув зимние плащи, вышли пораньше, чтоб еще и прогуляться. По дороге Анэсти без устали расписывал, как вкусно в этой траттории кормят, и при том очень недорого.  
Робертино сказал задумчиво:  
– Странно. Форель с артишоками в сметане по-сальмийски – и вдруг двадцать сантимов тарелка? Как-то очень дешево. Да форель просто на рынке купить – в пятнадцать сантимов фунт обойдется, самое меньшее… Я сам слышал, как мэтресса Пепперини кому-то из своих лаборанток хвасталась, что ее кухарке удалось недорого, всего за пятнадцать сантимов фунт купить свежайшей форели.  
– Ну, может, хозяин ее напрямую у какого-то рыбака покупает, – пожал плечами Анэсти. – Тогда будет дешевле.  
– Все равно как-то странно… И бокал нашего кестальского «Сердца гор» за пять сантимов – это совсем уж дешево. Да в Рокамарке, где его делают, оно стоит четыре сантима кружка… А ведь надо ж еще привезти…  
Оливио тоже усомнился:  
– Или вот ты говорил, они там осьминога в апельсиновом соусе подавали... За реал. Осьминог, если его не замариновать или не заморозить, быстро портится. Потому сюда его доставляют либо маринованный, либо в магической заморозке, либо свежий, но телепортами, и тогда он вообще будет запредельные деньги стоить. В «Адмирале Бонавентуре» такое блюдо стоит восемь реалов, между прочим. Из свежего осьминога.  
– Ну, может, это размороженный был, я-то не разбираюсь, – Анэсти, однако, призадумался. – С другой стороны… были у них там и ингарийские корнулете, с орехово-маковой начинкой с яблоками. За десять сантимов… Однако же на вкус – закачаешься. Моя покойная бабушка такие делала, так одно только тесто полдня готовить надо… Мда… Раньше не задумывался, но теперь как-то странно, что так дешево. Думал сначала – траттория новая, для привлечения клиентов цены снизили… Но уже почти месяц прошел, а они все такие же, хотя пора бы уже и повышать потихоньку… И правда странно.  
Тонио натянул капюшон плаща поглубже:  
– А мартиниканские блюда они там не предлагали?  
– А было один раз, мы с Лукой и Томазо из интереса брали, – кивнул Анэсти. – Кроличье рагу по-куантепекски, с какими-то мелкими зелеными перцами и странными овощами, тоже зелеными, вроде бы огурец или кабачок, а вроде и нет. И еще там что-то похожее на репу было, по виду, но не по вкусу.  
– Халапеньо, чайот и хикама, – сказал Тонио. – Ну скажем, халапеньо и хикама еще туда-сюда, но чайот быстро гниет, по морю его сюда не возят. Только телепортами. Я как-то такое же рагу в «Звезде Мартиники» заказал, так оно мне в два реала тарелка обошлось, и это еще недорого, мне как своему скидку сделали... Может, там не чайот был, а кабачки цуккини? Здесь их часто в наших рецептах вместо чайота используют.  
– Ну что я, цуккини бы не узнал? – обиделся Анэсти. – Нет, то было что-то незнакомое.  
– Ладно, сейчас посмотрим, мне уже любопытно стало, – Тонио поежился под теплым плащом и плотнее в него запахнулся. – Далеко еще идти, а то я замерз уже? Да и погода что-то портится, сейчас, чую, еще и дождь зарядит...  
– Да нет, сейчас повернем, и как раз на ту улицу попадем.  
И верно, после поворота открылась короткая улочка под срезанным склоном холма. Траттория «Королевство вкуса» была видна издалека: ярко горели окна, и вывеску освещали два светошара, мигающие разным цветом. Видимо, дела у хозяина пошли на лад, раз он расстарался на такое освещение.  
Внутри тоже было очень светло: помимо люстры добавились еще три светошара на кронштейнах на стенах, и вообще заведение, как отметил Анэсти, стало куда побогаче выглядеть.   
Народу было мало – кроме паладинов, здесь ужинали только три студента за угловым столиком, пара молодых чиновниц и пожилой приказчик.  
Паладины сняли плащи, повесили на рогатую вешалку у входа, там же оставили на деревянной решетке и калоши, и уселись за самый лучший стол – в эркере, с вышитой скатертью и мягкими стульями. И Анэсти с Тонио вдруг заметили, что Робертино и Оливио как-то неуловимо изменились. Теперь они, несмотря на паладинские мундиры, выглядели и вели себя как представители высшей аристократии. Анэсти даже моргнул от неожиданности – на миг показалось, что на стуле рядом с ним сидит не младший паладин Робертино Сальваро, а принц Леон, зачем-то наряженный в паладинский мундир. И тут-то Анэсти и осознал в полной мере, что ведь и правда – Робертино и есть представитель высшей аристократии, а на принца Леона похож потому, что он его кузен.   
Тонио дернул Оливио за рукав и прошептал:  
– Эй, вы чего задумали-то?   
Оливио небрежно-изящным жестом снял берет и положил на стол, расстегнул пуговицы мундирного кафтана:  
– Подозрительное тут место, разве ты не чуешь?  
Тонио прислушался к движениям сил и пожал плечами:  
– Ну, фейское присутствие есть – ну так вон же большой колпак с пикси-светлячками. Это от него тянет. А так-то вроде ничего и нет. Хотя… а змей его знает. Непонятно.  
Анэсти, растерянно переводивший взгляд с Оливио на Робертино и обратно, сказал:  
– Э-э… знаете, парни, мне как-то неуютно стало. Как-то не по чину мне рядом с вами сидеть…  
Робертино, тоже снявший берет и положивший на стол, коснулся пальцем кокарды на нем:  
– Брось, Корпус нас уравнивает, а это представление не для тебя.   
Он посмотрел в сторону кухни, из которой как раз вышел хозяин и направился к ним:  
– Оливио прав: подозрительное тут место. Слишком дешево. А аренда здесь наверняка стоит немало… и фейским духом тянет, хотя, может, это-то как раз и правда от колпака с пикси…  
Тонио тоже решил присоединиться к представлению, припомнил надменное выражение лица своего дядюшки, сделавшегося главой рода Квезалов после смерти деда, и постарался его воспроизвести. Увидев это, Анэсти тихонько вздохнул и сделал морду кирпичом – мол, мы хоть и не аристократы, но тоже не последние люди.  
Хозяин, подойдя ближе, угодливо склонился и заискивающе заулыбался, как ни разу еще не улыбался никому из паладинов, ходивших в его заведение:  
– Чего желаете, благородные сеньоры?  
Робертино небрежно махнул рукой:  
– Карточки меню здесь, как я вижу, не имеется?  
– Прошу прощения, благородный дон, – еще ниже склонился хозяин. – Не имеется… у нас выбор блюд маленький, а заказывать только за день можно.   
Оливио презрительно искривил уголки рта:  
– Очень жаль. Нам хвалили ваше заведение, почтенный, но теперь я вижу – напрасно. Разве могут правильно приготовить осьминога в апельсиновом соусе, вальядинскую лазанью и суп фунги там, где даже карточки меню не водится?   
От его тона мог бы замерзнуть глинтвейн прямо на огне, а плайясольский акцент сделался намного более заметным, чем обычно, и это только добавляло его голосу надменности. Плайясольская знать славилась своим чванством и высокомерием на всю Фарталью.  
Хозяин покраснел:  
– Благородный дон, чем угодно клянусь – наши блюда ничем не хуже тех, что подают в дорогих тратториях! И сегодня у нас как раз есть суп фунги, со свежайшими сливками и отборными зимними грибами! Прошу, отведайте, и видят боги – вы не разочаруетесь!  
Оливио снова чуть искривил в презрительной и недоверчивой улыбочке губы.  
Робертино откинулся на спинку стула, и, небрежно постукивая кончиками пальцев по столешнице, сказал:  
– Так и быть, раз уж мы сюда зашли, отведаем. Но сначала – вино. Надеюсь, его можно пить…   
– Благородный дон, плохого вина не держим, только лучшие вина Фартальи! – хозяина явно зацепило за живое.  
– Не может быть такого, – слегка презрительно ответил Робертино.  
А Тонио, решив подбавить в представление изюминки, кивнул:  
– О да. Мне говорили, здесь всё дешево, вино в том числе. А лучшее и дешевое – это, почтенный, несовместимые понятия. Мыслимое ли дело – пять сантимов за бокал хорошего вина?  
Хозяин только рот открыл и закрыл, не зная, что и сказать. Робертино вздохнул и махнул рукой:  
– Впрочем, почтенный, несите, что есть. Погода испортилась, и у меня нет желания сейчас идти в другое место, к тому же все равно в Фартальезе по-настоящему хорошее вино имеется только в королевском дворце, в резиденции Сальваро и, пожалуй, у герцога Салины. Все остальное в лучшем случае сгодится запить обед, но не более того… Как, собственно, и во всей Фарталье тоже.  
Хозяин на это только ниже склонился, и быстро рванул в сторону кухни. Когда за ним закрылась дверь, Оливио сказал:  
– За такие слова, Робертино, Жоан бы на тебя очень обиделся.  
Робертино чуть усмехнулся:  
– А при нем бы я такого и не сказал. К тому же мне нравятся сальмийские вина. И ингарийские, кстати, тоже, Анэсти. Но мне хочется попробовать то, что здесь выдают за кестальские вина. Думаю, как и Оливио захочется проверить, правда ли тут подают настоящее кьянти или тиньо.  
Анэсти, поглядывая на дверь кухни, пожал плечами:  
– Не скажу насчет кестальских и плайясольских вин, но фокайское у них было отличным, я-то знаю... Мой дед по матери из виноделов Верхнего Фокая. Правда, я тогда не придал значения, а теперь вот тоже думаю, что как-то пять сантимов за бокал верхнефокайского – слишком дешево. Разве что кто хозяину бочку подарил…   
Тонио потер пальцем подбородок, как всегда делал, когда задумывался:  
– Вы с Томазо, Ренье и Лукой тут уже месяц столуетесь чаще других, и до сих пор не задумались, отчего тут так дешево?  
– Задумались, конечно. Мы же не бараны Карло и Джулио. Я сразу вспомнил историю про одного трактирщика у нас в Бадиларе, который еду заколдовывал, чтоб, к примеру, обычная вареная старая курятина вид и вкус имела как хорошая точитура. И, конечно, тут же и проверил. Кстати, Бласко тоже проверял еще и магией. Так вот ничего такого, еда настоящая, никакого колдовства. Может, при готовке магию и применяли, но в самих блюдах ее нет. То есть с этой стороны без обмана… ну по крайней мере то, что названо тут осетриной, скажем, то осетрина и есть.  
Хозяина все еще не было. Робертино сказал:  
– Хм… Может, оно просто несвежее… хотя… тогда все равно пришлось бы магию использовать, уж Бласко и Жоан бы это точно определили, даже если вы все могли не заметить. Странно... А еще странно, что тут, кроме хозяина и повара, никого другого нет. Ни одного подавальщика что-то не видать. Может, тут из ворованных продуктов готовят?   
Тут как раз из кухни появился хозяин с подносом с четырьмя бокалами и большой винной бутылкой в оплетке из лозы. При виде бутылки Робертино аж замер, но быстро овладел собой, и хищный интерес, мелькнувший в его взгляде, тут же пропал, сменившись скучающим безразличием.  
Хозяин с поклоном поставил на стол бокалы, потом бутылку:  
– Благородные доны... ради вас. Редко кому такое подаю, но ради вас, настоящих ценителей – лучшее кестальское вино из моего погреба.  
Он обломал сургуч печати, воткнул штопор в пробку и выдернул ее. По эркеру разлился легкий винный дух, в котором сочетались запахи фруктов, нагретого солнцем можжевелового леса и горных луговых трав. Бутылку хозяин поставил так, что клеймо на ней ни Робертино, ни Оливио не смогли рассмотреть, его было видно только Тонио и Анэсти, и то сбоку. Хозяин разлил вино по бокалам тонкой струйкой, но оставил их стоять на подносе:  
– Что благородные доны желали бы к вину? Есть плайясольский реджано, кестальский товайо и кестальский же кабралес…  
– Давайте реджано, – изящным жестом велел Оливио. – И что там у вас, почтенный, есть поужинать?   
Хозяин склонился:  
– Суп фунги, благородные доны, паста канеллони с рикоттой и шпинатом, кестальская паэлья с утятиной, олья-подрида по-орсински, куантепекская укаманья и на десерт – куахада и бадиларский пирог с черешней.  
Тонио изобразил недоверие (и даже особо притворяться не пришлось):  
– Укаманья? Не может быть. Никто здесь не умеет готовить укаманью как положено… разве что в «Звезде Мартиники».  
Робертино откинулся на стуле, посмотрел на хозяина с непередаваемой снисходительностью:  
– Почтенный, я, честно говоря, очень сомневаюсь, что мы здесь сможем достойно поужинать, но так и быть, попробуем. Подавайте.   
Хозяин опять поклонился и ушел, забрав опустевшую бутылку. Перед тем, как зайти в кухню, он задержался у стола, где сидели чиновницы, чтоб их рассчитать. Чиновницы, расплатившись, накинули плащи и вышли, на пороге обернувшись к эркеру и послав воздушные поцелуи паладинам. Анэсти, обычно вниманием женщин не избалованный, вздохнул, подумав, что воздушные поцелуи, по всей видимости, предназначались Оливио и Робертино, возможно, еще Тонио, но уж никак не ему, с его-то веснушками, лопоухостью и ярко-рыжими волосами.  
– Тонио, Анэсти, вы клеймо на бутылке разглядели? – спросил Робертино, задумчиво нюхая свой бокал.  
– Ну… не очень, – Анэсти тоже потянул носом, но как на его вкус, ничего особенного – сухое красное, а он, как и в общем все ингарийцы, красные сухие вина не очень любил. – Кажется, какой-то венок из веточек.  
– И корона в центре, – добавил Тонио. – С тремя зубцами.  
Робертино пригубил вино, подержал во рту, проглотил:  
– Это не корона. Это три главных пика Верхней Кестальи – Пилар, Куэрно и Торребланко... Хм... Теперь всё еще подозрительнее. Это, друзья, не просто кестальское вино. Это альмаувас, красное вино двадцатилетней выдержки, с нашего старого виноградника Альма ди Сальвария. И оно не продается, нигде и никогда. Вот белое альмадино десятилетней выдержки с нашего другого старого виноградника, Арройо Бланко – продается, но только в одном месте – в Сальварии, и очень маленькими партиями. Сами понимаете, стоит безумно. Бутылка почти такая же, только клеймо другое, не с шалфейным венком, а с цветочным.  
– Так может, подделка? Взяли бутылку от альмадино и… – спросил Анэсти, уже понимая, что вряд ли бы Робертино ошибся.  
И тот покачал головой:  
– Нет. Клеймо, конечно, подделать можно, плетение лозы на бутылке тоже, и так часто делают, полным-полно продается такого рода подделок, но я с юных лет знаю вкус этого вина и его запах. Меня подделкой не обманешь... Оно, друзья, краденое. И мне очень интересно, откуда его украли – из королевских погребов, из нашей здешней резиденции или, что совсем невозможно, из Кастель Сальваро? И, главное – как…   
Тут снова появился хозяин, волокущий поднос с четырьмя мисками супа, которые он, угодливо улыбаясь, принялся составлять на стол. Оливио скривил презрительную гримаску:  
– Супница, надо полагать, разбилась?  
Хозяин покраснел:  
– М-м, благородный дон, вы правы. Фарфоровая разбилась вот сегодня, а остальные слишком простецкие для таких важных сеньоров…  
Разложив приборы и водрузив еще и тарелку с мокрыми теплыми полотенцами, хозяин умчался в кухню снова, и тут же вернулся с большим блюдом нарезанного сыра.   
Робертино с легкой брезгливостью взял поданную ему вилку двумя пальцами, осмотрел, изящным жестом достал из кармана платок и протер ее, хотя вилка была безупречно чиста. То же самое сделал и Оливио, причем у него получилось куда более высокомерно (хотя в это и было трудно поверить). Затем он подцепил на вилку кусочек реджано, сунул в рот, посмаковал. Запил вином.  
– Хм, отличный реджано, почтенный. Просто превосходный. Плайясольские сыры хорошо сочетаются с кестальскими винами...  
– Это верно, – кивнул Робертино, разглядывая бокал на свет. – Как и наоборот, кстати.  
Суп тоже оказался очень хорошим. Оливио не нашел, к чему придраться. Тонио же долго пялился на свою тарелку, потом вздохнул:  
– А что такое эти зимние грибы? Ими точно нельзя отравиться?  
– Разве что они были очень несвежие, – сказал Оливио, а Робертино вспомнил, что мартиниканцы не едят грибы вообще. – Но они свежие, я на вкус чувствую. Так что не бойся.  
Тонио полез в карман, достал перечницу и щедро посыпал суп красным молотым перцем:  
– По крайней мере с чили можно съесть что угодно… да и проверим заодно, правда ли тут нет фейской магии.  
Он размешал суп и осторожно попробовал.  
– Есть можно. И магии нет. Если бы была, вкус бы от перца не изменился… старый мартиниканский способ опознать обманную еду от фейри. Знаете, есть у нас такая разновидность зловредных фейри, качупас – они так и норовят человеку какую-нибудь гадость под видом еды подсунуть, но очень не любят перца...  
Пока они ели суп, другие посетители разошлись, а потом случилось нечто странное: в тратторию зашла компания из пяти офицеров-кавалеристов, но хозяин, который как раз высунулся из кухни, быстро подбежал к ним, размахивая руками, и что-то тихонько затараторил. Офицеры переглянулись удивленно, затем один из них обложил хозяина затейливой сальмийской руганью, и они ушли.  
– Хм, странно, вам не кажется? – удивился Оливио. – Чего это он, на них бы точно реалов десять заработал, даже с его ценами.  
Анэсти пожал плечами:  
– Ну, вообще-то, я раньше такое тоже видел. Пару раз. И примерно в это время, в половине восьмого. Я даже спросил как-то, так он сказал, что работает только до восьми часов, вот и приходится поздних клиентов выпроваживать. Нас-то не посмел, из-за вас, наверное.  
– Все равно странно. Что это за траттория, которая как раз в самое хлебное время закрывается? – Тонио съел еще ложку супа, еще раз поперчил. – Да в столице больше ни одного заведения нет, которое бы раньше полуночи закрывалось.  
– Кто его знает, может, здесь такие условия аренды, – Робертино пригубил вино. – Наверху явно жилая часть, в нее отдельный вход идет... Но все равно как-то рановато.  
Суп они съели быстро, а тут подоспели и другие блюда. Так что, хоть Оливио и Робертино и продолжали свое представление «знатные скучающие сеньоры заглянули в тратторию для простонародья», но съели все и с удовольствием. Когда был допит последний бокал и доедены остатки сыра и десертов, Робертино подозвал хозяина и выложил на стол монету в двадцать реалов:  
– Было не так и плохо, как мы опасались. Благодарю.  
Хозяин взял монету, склонился:  
– Извольте подождать, благородные доны, сейчас я принесу вам сдачу.  
Робертино поморщился:  
– Что за глупости. Сдачу оставьте себе… и вот что, любезный. Завтра мы сюда придем пообедать, вы уж расстарайтесь хорошенько. Вино нам подадите такое же, а остальное – на ваше усмотрение. И супницу купите новую, а то что это – стыдно сказать, что нам суп прямо в мисках принесли, словно каким-то палурдос. Неприлично.  
И он встал и очень изящным жестом надел берет. Оливио последовал его примеру, и Анэсти не смог бы сказать, кто из них двоих сделал это аристократичнее. Тонио натянул перчатки:  
– Укаманья была хороша, признаю. Передайте мои благодарности вашему повару. Правильно приготовить мартиниканское блюдо, не будучи мартиниканцем – это талант.   
Хозяин почему-то вдруг пошел пятнами и быстро поклонился, чтоб паладины не заметили его смятение. Но они, конечно же, заметили, только виду не подали, надели калоши и плащи и покинули тратторию.  
Дождь со снегом прекратился, но небо не прояснилось. Робертино достал из внутреннего кармана часы, открыл крышку:  
– У нас еще целых полтора часа увольнительной, отлично. Приглашаю вас, друзья, в резиденцию Сальваро… правда, там сейчас никого из наших нет, кроме Марио, да и он наверняка где-то развлекается. Но нам и не нужен Марио, нас погреб должен интересовать.  
Тонио надвинул капюшон:  
– Так ты все-таки думаешь, что вино умыкнули из вашей столичной резиденции?  
– Видимо, так. Вряд ли из королевских погребов, – Робертино дошел до перекрестка и остановился у столба, обозначавшего место, где можно нанять экипаж. Экипажей не было, но наверняка скоро появятся, ждут восьмого часа, после которого по закону извозчики могут брать двойную плату. – Отец королю осенью подарил двадцать бутылок на день рождения. И их скорее всего уже выпили... Сами бутылки наверняка младший виночерпий продал кому-нибудь из столичных жуликов, на что угодно могу поспорить, что в них уже по четвертому разу наливают «двадцатилетнее кестальское альмаувас» орсинского производства... Уже, наверное, и клеймо обсыпалось, его магически ставят, и если бутылка раскупорена, то оно со временем сходит. А из Кастель Сальваро вряд ли украли, там все свои, и слуги скорее удавятся, чем станут таким заниматься. Ну а постороннему туда не попасть. Так что остается наша резиденция здесь. Вот и проверим... Кстати, Тонио, что насчет укаманьи скажешь?  
Мартиниканец вздохнул:  
– Все ингредиенты настоящие, никакой замены чайота на кабачок, а ягоды опунции старательно вычищены, но не измяты, как здесь обычно делают по неопытности. И бататы обжарены как положено, не на оливковом масле, а на кукурузном, но главное – бататы для этого взяли правильные, нужного сорта. Тот, кто делал укаманью, знает все тонкости куантепекской кухни, и это очень странно.   
Анэсти почесал нос:  
– Вот зараза. И почему я раньше не задумался? Ведь и ингарийские блюда тут приготовлены так, словно их готовил потомственный повар-ингариец… особенно десерты, в нашей кухне это самое сложное.   
– Вот именно, – сказал Оливио. – И канеллони... Да не всякий кухарь-плайясолец сумеет так ловко их начинить! Странно это, чтоб один повар умел так хорошо готовить сложные блюда из разных кухонь. Разве что там несколько поваров… но даже если и так, это должны быть великие мастера. А великие мастера не готовят еду за двадцать сантимов тарелка. Но при этом еда настоящая... Черт возьми, но не может же она быть ворованная? Я еще понимаю, что, скажем, вино можно спереть, продукты тоже – но готовое блюдо? Да еще свежее! Это должен быть очень крутой вор, но крутые воры своему таланту лучшее применение найдут.  
– И при этом еда приготовлена без магии, – кивнул Тонио. – Загадка... И я не успокоюсь, пока ее не разгадаю!  
Анэсти покраснел:  
– Теперь я чувствую себя настоящим бараном! Что ж мне раньше это все в голову не пришло… Я-то больше насчет магии или фейского колдовства думал…  
– Честно говоря, если бы они там подавали блюда местной кухни – ну там, фартальской, понтевеккийской или дельпонтийской, как в большинстве фартальезских тратторий, – мы бы тоже не заподозрили, – Тонио укутался в плащ. – И если бы подавали вино попроще. Дешевизну можно было бы списать на то, что повар – мастер своего дела и очень умело заменяет дорогие ингредиенты на дешевые. К примеру, есть в порту одна траттория, где мартиниканскую… как бы мартиниканскую кухню готовят. Так вот там всё почти делают из местных продуктов, и в общем-то оно даже вкусно. Только, конечно, мне-то понятно, где хикама, а где брюква, но большинству здесь все равно. Да и правду сказать, многие из наших, кто тут давно живет, особенно из небогатых, часто тоже так делают, все-таки привозные овощи дорогие уж очень.   
– Да и столичные плайясольцы тоже частенько местный сыр в те же канеллони кладут, чего греха таить… Позавчера я у мачехи ужинал, все свои были, без гостей, так повар как раз и подал нам спагетти карбонара с местным падано вместо реджано, – кивнул Оливио. – Но в том-то и дело, что тут как раз всё было настоящее, такое, как надо.  
Тут наконец к столбу подъехал экипаж, и паладины погрузились в него. Робертино велел ехать к резиденции графа Сальваро, и пообещал кучеру целый реал сверху, если тот там же их и дождется, чтоб отвезти во дворец. Погода испортилась снова, и на сей раз, похоже, надолго: зарядил противный дождь со снегом и начал дуть холодный ветер.  
Фартальезская резиденция графов Сальваро располагалась в Золотом квартале, у подножия Королевского Холма. Была она довольно большой, хоть и не особо изысканной на вид: трехэтажное здание в виде буквы Н, облицованное мраморными плитками и обсаженное кипарисами и магнолиями, без каких-либо архитектурных излишеств. Как и сказал Робертино, резиденция пустовала, и светились только два окна в цокольном этаже, где жил управитель, да сидел сторож в сторожке на парадном въезде. Паладины вылезли из экипажа возле сторожки, и Робертино постучал в окно. Оттуда выглянул сторож:  
– О, сеньор Роберто! Рад вас видеть! А сеньора Марио дома нет… ушел еще утром и сказал, что до полуночи не вернется.  
– Жаль. Впрочем, я ненадолго, вот друзьям хочу дом показать, – улыбнулся Робертино. Сторож выскочил из сторожки, отпер калитку:  
– Проходите, проходите. Жаль, что нечасто бываете…  
– Что поделаешь, Рамон, служба, – паладин прошел в калитку, за ним – Тонио, Оливио и Анэсти. Сторож запер за ними и быстро забежал обратно в теплую сторожку, а паладины рысью помчались к парадному входу, потому что с неба хлынул ледяной дождь.  
Сторож, по всей видимости, просигналил звонком в дом, потому что управитель сам распахнул дверь:  
– Ах, сеньор Роберто, здравствуйте! Давненько вы не заходили! Не желаете ли кофе для вас и ваших друзей? Или, может, чай? Наталина сейчас приготовит.  
– Спасибо, Тадео, кофе, пожалуй, по-кестальски, в малую гостиную… а пока я бы в винный погреб заглянул.  
В вестибюле Робертино снял плащ, управитель тут же его подхватил и повесил на вешалку, затем взял плащи и у других паладинов.  
– О, сеньор, в погреб? – лукаво прищурился управитель. – Но зачем, я вам бы принес все, что пожелаете.   
– Спасибо, но я бы сам посмотрел… Подарок наставнику выбрать хочу. Да и кое-что друзьям показать. Так что мы на полчасика туда заглянем, пока кофе варится.  
Тадео снял с пояса один из ключей и с поклоном протянул Робертино:  
– Пожалуйста, сеньор. Может, к кофе что подать? Тесто для чуррос как раз поспело, сеньор Марио просил ему к возвращению напечь, а Наталина перестаралась, и больно много вышло.  
– Прекрасно, тогда чуррос и, пожалуй, еще сахар, – Робертино вспомнил, что мартиниканцы кофе пьют только с сахаром, и никак иначе.   
Управитель ушел, а Робертино повел друзей в нижний коридор, где были хозяйственные помещения. Там было темно и пусто, и, войдя в коридор, Робертино зажег карманный светошарик:  
– Не хочу возиться с большими светошарами, – пояснил он. – Да и незачем…  
Анэсти с любопытством крутил головой, осматриваясь. Впрочем, особенно смотреть было не на что, никаких особых изысков. Вообще ему пока что убранство особняка Сальваро показалось слишком простым по сравнению с королевским дворцом.   
Дверь в винный погреб располагалась в конце коридора. За ней была винтовая лестница, не слишком длинная, и потом еще одна дверь. Робертино, прежде чем открыть ее, внимательно осмотрел скважину замка:  
– Не похоже, чтоб кто-то здесь отмычкой ковырялся.  
Тонио пощупал замок и кивнул:  
– Пыльный. Его не трогали по меньшей мере недели две.  
Робертино открыл дверь, и они вошли в подвал. И тут же Оливио прошептал:  
– Вот черт… Чуете? Фейским духом несет.  
Паладины вошли в транс. И верно, следы фейского присутствия были очень отчетливыми, очень свежими.  
– Это не винник, – сказал Анэсти. – И не брауни...  
Оливио потянул ману и тут же выпустил ее легким туманом. Следы фейри засветились еще четче. Тонио пригляделся, покачал головой:  
– Не похоже на мелких вредителей, и на брауни тоже, тут Анэсти прав... Что-то странное такое… не зловредное, кстати, совсем нет. Я бы даже сказал, что тут был благой высший фейри, но вот какой именно – змей его знает…  
Оливио присел над цепочкой следов, провел рукой:  
– Мелкие очень следы… не альв и не сид. Неужто тилвит-тег? Хотя… нет. Не похоже.  
Робертино подошел к дальней стене, где на стеллажах лежали запечатанные сургучом бутылки, посветил шариком на нижние полки:  
– Вот. Отсюда бутылку и украли. Вот, видите? И совсем недавно, пыль на соседних смазана, аж стекло блестит. Попасть сюда можно либо через дверь, либо телепортом… но этого мы тут не видим, верно?  
Паладины кивнули как один.  
– А зато фейские следы очень даже видим. Значит, бутылку украл фейри. Вот вам и объяснение, отчего в той траттории фейским духом несло. У хозяина там высший фейри в услужении.  
Оливио тоже осмотрел следы преступления:  
– Значит, фейри тащит для него не только вино, но и вообще редкие продукты. Однако… кто-то же должен это все и готовить… Не верю, что это сам хозяин, вот с места мне не сойти, если это он. Да чтоб аллеманец сумел правильно приготовить плайясольские блюда – не может такого быть. Просто потому что не может быть никогда.  
– Это точно, – согласился Робертино. – Пробовал я аллеманскую кухню. Люди, которые едят тушеную капусту и кровяную колбасу и пьют этот их мерзкий картофельный шнапс, никогда не смогут приготовить ни карбонара, ни паэлью, и даже сорта наших вин друг от друга отличить не сумеют.  
– То же самое про мартиниканскую кухню можно сказать, – Тонио подошел к стеллажу с альмаувас и стал рассматривать фейские следы.   
Робертино, потянув еще маны, принялся обходить погреб.  
– Похоже, этот фейри сюда по меньшей мере трижды шлялся, – сказал он. – Но насчет того, что пропало кроме альмауваса, я уже не скажу, это Тадео, наверное, сможет, у него все записано и учтено.  
– Любопытно… каким образом хозяин сумел припрячь фейри для него воровать? Так подчинить высшего фейри – не курицу поймать, – задумался Тонио, глядя на следы. – А главное, зачем при этом так дешево еду подавать, уж бы тогда драл обычную стоимость…  
Анэсти все это время продолжал оставаться в трансе и разглядывать тонкий план. И он первым и почувствовал движение сил, и тут же, даже не успев задуматься, призвал круг света и сеть силы.  
Подвал окатило белым сиянием, а когда оно погасло, паладины увидели возле стеллажа с бутылками альмауваса забавное существо росточком в три фута два дюйма, горбатое, с длинными крепкими руками и кривыми ножками, в клетчатой рубахе, штанах в полоску, деревянных башмаках, смешной шляпе и в жилетке в крупный горох. У существа был очень длинный большой нос, большие голубые глаза и мелко вьющиеся золотистые волосики. Существо выглядело очень растерянным и перепуганным, оно билось о невидимую для него, но очень ощутимую преграду, как бабочка о стекло, а в руке сжимало бутылку альмауваса.  
– Вот и вор, – сказал Анэсти, выходя из транса. – И мы даже теперь знаем ответ на вопрос, кто готовит. Просто как-то раньше в голову не приходило, они у нас здесь обычно не появляются… надо же, гроссеназен.  
Паладины переглянулись. Гроссеназены – это аллеманские родственники альбионских лепрехунов и фартальских дуэнде, благие высшие фейри. Гроссеназены – отличные повара, они способны приготовить любое блюдо из любой кухни, стоит только один раз им это блюдо попробовать или просто увидеть, как его готовят.   
Услышав слова Анэсти, плененный гроссеназен печально кивнул и жалобно уставился на паладинов.  
Робертино подошел ближе:  
– Интересно. В «Кодексе фейри и их проделок» гроссеназены упоминаются как одни из немногих, с кем людям можно иметь дело ко взаимной выгоде, главное – правильно составить условия контракта... Но там не сказано, что при этом гроссеназены – воришки.  
Фейри шмыгнул длинным носом, утер свободной рукой слезы:  
– П-простите, служители Сияющей. Мы не воришки...  
– Хм, а это что? – Робертино показал на бутылку.  
Фейри опять шмыгнул носом:  
– Нельзя нарушить договор, служители Сияющей... надо выполнять волю нанимателя, и готовить блюда, которые он желает подавать гостям... – фейри заплакал.  
Анэсти снял «сеть», и носатый горбун с облегчением утер слезы, уселся на пол, прижимая к себе бутылку, но пока что сбежать не пробовал. Робертино спросил, перейдя на эллилон, один из трех самых распространенных фейских языков:  
– Как тебя называть?  
– Малыш Якоб, – фейри воззрился на Робертино с некоторой надеждой. – С давних пор клан Малыша Якоба служит людям по контракту в обмен на золотко. Мы очень любим золотко, такое золотко, какое нам дают за работу. Тогда золотко обретает большую силу. И можно заложить клад. И когда у Малыша Якоба будет большой новый клад, Малыш Якоб станет сильнее, и другие фейри Малыша Якоба будут уважать... А гоблины противные вообще бояться будут.  
– Это нам известно, – кивнул Оливио. – Ты лучше расскажи, как, во-первых, тебя занесло в Фарталью, и во-вторых, почему ты воруешь.  
– Малыша Якоба привез хозяин, – фейри снова шмыгнул носом. – Из Аллемании...  
Он поставил бутылку на пол, обхватил ее ногами и принялся считать на пальцах. Паладины терпеливо ждали: у всех фейри с математикой были большие проблемы, и даже простой подсчет чего-то абстрактного, вроде промежутков времени, давался им с трудом. Что любопытно, у людей с примесью фейской крови такой проблемы никогда не было, даже наоборот – те, кто не владел особыми магическими талантами и не проявлял склонности к искусству, обычно становились очень способными торговцами и финансистами.   
Наконец, Малыш Якоб подсчитал, опять шмыгнул носом и сказал:  
– Десять лет и еще четыре года тому назад Малыш Якоб с отцом хозяина договор заключил. На пять тысяч золотых монеток…  
– И какой же это был договор? Неужто ты, гроссеназен, опустился до воровства, как какой-нибудь клурикаун или, того хуже, мелкий гоблин? – спросил Оливио.   
Обычно в разговоре с фейри следует придерживаться особого этикета – к примеру, не задавать прямых вопросов, но бывали и исключения. Как вот сейчас: фейри попался в людскую ловушку и люди получили над ним власть, а значит, могли задавать какие угодно вопросы и имели право получить правильные ответы.  
– Нет-нет… Обычный договор, как водится… Малыш Якоб работает, вкусности разные делает, а Малышу золотко дают, – гроссеназен поправил свою шляпку-котелок, приосанился. – Все было честно, пока Малыш с отцом хозяина дело имел. Его трактир доход давал хороший, и Малыш Якоб частенько в день получал золотко. По договору сказано – если в день на золотую монетку набегает, то хозяин эту монетку Малышу отдает. Одну монеточку в один денек!!! А что сверх того получалось, то хозяин себе забирает. И так шло десять лет и еще три года, а потом старый хозяин умер, и завещал договор своему сыну. А сын приехал в Фарталью и Малыша сюда привез.   
Паладины переглянулись, и Анэсти медленно проговорил:  
– Кажется, я понял, в чем суть. Скажи, Малыш Якоб: сколько ты уже получил золотых монет по договору?  
Гроссеназен полез в кармашек своей пестрой жилетки, вынул оттуда плоскую бирочку с насечками, сосчитал их, шевеля большими губами, и сказал:  
– Ровным счетом четыре тысячи, девять сотен, девять десятков и девять золотых монет. Вот одна монета осталась только – и договор исполнен! И у Малыша будет новый клад, полнехонек горшок золотка!   
Анэсти щелкнул пальцами и улыбнулся широко:  
– Вот и ясно!!! Ведь для фейри без разницы, что за монеты, главное – что золотые. А золотой гульден Аллемании на наш счет – это пятьсот реалов. Цены в Аллемании сравнимы с нашими... Видимо, прежний хозяин Малыша Якоба дела вел честно, и цену за блюда просил достойную, не удивлюсь, если там и по три-четыре гульдена в день прибыли приходилось… Ему выгодно было. А наследник, пользуясь тем, что золотой эскудо – это пять тысяч реалов, а до конца договора осталось выплатить всего одну монету, решил потянуть время и побольше заработать... Ему ведь главное – чтоб на эскудо в день не набегало.  
Тонио потер подбородок:  
– С такими условиями он беднягу напрягать может еще долго… Прямо сказать – до конца дней своих, и при этом иметь бешеную прибыль. Особенно если заставлять продукты воровать… А ну-ка, Малыш Якоб, а какие точно условия договора?  
Фейри достал из другого кармашка потертый пергамент и протянул его паладину. Тонио развернул и поморщился:  
– Ну вот, аллеманский… Парни, кто из вас хорошо его знает? Я только разговорный освоил…  
Робертино взял у него пергамент и быстро прочитал, сложил и вернул фейри:  
– Условия кабальные. Там сказано, что золотой выплачивается, если только трактир его в день принес, причем чистая прибыль имеется в виду. И в день только один золотой можно выплачивать. А какой именно золотой – не указано. И еще тут сказано, что «день» – это двенадцать часов работы. Если бы траттория работала и ночью, это был бы другой «день». А вот насчет того, что хозяин должен продукты покупать – тут как раз ни слова… Получается, что хозяин так все устроил, чтоб зарабатывать в день очень много – но не золотой. Ты прав, Тонио – так он может тянуть хоть до конца дней своих и при том богатеть.  
Оливио с сочувствием посмотрел на несчастного фейри:  
– Вот это да, вляпался бедолага по самые уши... И все по контракту. Свинство какое.  
Тонио опять потер подбородок:  
– Хм... Парни, не знаю, как вы, а я бы хотел с этим делом разобраться. Мы же, по большому счету, должны и благим фейри помогать, если те в беду попадают по вине людей.   
– Угу. А я бы еще и этого жадного засранца наказал, – блеснул глазами Оливио. Он очень не любил, когда кто-то кого-то так цинично использует. – Вот только как? Предъявить ему воровство мы не можем, свидетельство фейри в суде не принимается... Может, просто пойти и разъяснить ему, что к чему?  
Робертино покачал головой:  
– Разъяснить, конечно, можно. Но боюсь, бесполезно. Тут по-другому надо… Хм…   
Он посмотрел на фейри, по-прежнему цепко сжимающего бутылку:  
– Вот что, Малыш Якоб. Мы попробуем тебе помочь получить наконец последний золотой по договору, с условием. А условие будет такое: когда соберешься снова наниматься, обязательно в договоре укажи, что продукты для готовки тебе наниматель предоставить должен. По крайней мере хоть воровать не придется…   
А Тонио добавил:  
– А еще лучше – сразу указывай срок, на который нанимаешься. А то второй-то раз тебе может и не повезти, мы ведь случайно этим делом заинтересовались.  
Фейри с надеждой на них уставился:  
– Служители Сияющей Малышу помогут? И Малыш Якоб скоро получит свой горшочек с золотком?  
– Полагаю, что да, – сказал Оливио. – По крайней мере мы попробуем с этим делом разобраться.  
Анэсти снял печать окончательно, и гроссеназен вскочил на ноги:  
– Благодарность Малыша Якоба будет большой!!! – и он тут же исчез, прихватив с собой бутылку.  
– Ну вот, а вино все равно спер, – вздохнул Анэсти.  
Робертино прошел к другому стеллажу, снял с него бутылку из темно-зеленого стекла, посветил на клеймо и довольно кивнул:  
– Да ладно, все равно мы же завтра его и выпьем… Надо только Тадео сказать, что из подвала пару бутылок фейри украл. Так, думаю, Кавалли подарочек оценит, альмадино все же, не что-нибудь. А теперь идем, в гостиной, наверное, уже кофе и чуррос стынут.  
– Ты уже додумался, как именно вопрос решить? – спросил Оливио.  
– Есть одна идея… – Робертино поудобнее перехватил бутылку за горлышко и пошел к двери. На пороге остановился, поставил бутылку на пол и старательно наложил печать от фейского проникновения. Поднял бутылку:  
– Чуть не забыл. А то этим фейри только дай, повадятся толпами шляться…  
Паладины рассмеялись – и верно, на честность фейри в подобном вопросе полагаться глупо. Малыш Якоб, конечно, вряд ли снова придет сюда воровать – но ничто не мешает ему разболтать о погребе другим фейри и даже дорожку показать.  
В гостиной их уже ждали горячий кофейник, блюдо с горкой обсыпанных сахарной пудрой чуррос и кувшинчик с подогретым молоком, а также камин с большой грудой пышущих жаром огнекамешков. Тонио с удовольствием уселся поближе к камину, Робертино устроился в большом кресле, а Анэсти и Оливио сели на диванчик. Тадео принялся наливать кофе.  
– Хм, Тадео… Я в погребе взял бутылку альмадино, наставнику подарю, – сказал Робертино, принимая у него чашку с кофе, в которое тот ловко влил молоко так, что оно все ушло на дно. – Вот только там винник побывал, две бутылки альмауваса пропали.  
– О боги! – Тадео чуть кофе не пролил от огорчения. – Что ж я дону-то скажу?! Недоглядел…  
– Ничего страшного, Тадео, – Робертино потянулся к столику и взял загогулинку-чурро. – Вины твоей нет. А погреб я уже запечатал, туда больше никакой фейри не пролезет.  
– Ох, спасибо, сеньор Роберто… – Тадео подал кофе Тонио, предварительно положив туда два куска сахара. – Завтра утром пойду погляжу, может, этот гаденыш не только альмаувас похитил… Да и сеньор Марио на днях жаловался, что вроде как тинто прокисло.  
Вздыхая, Тадео ушел. Паладины принялись смаковать кофе и чуррос, поглядывая на большие часы на каминной полке.  
– И все-таки, как нам пройдоху аллеманца наказать? – Оливио подцепил другой чурро. Кофе в его чашке еще оставалось много, кестальцы предпочитают наливать его в большие объемистые чашки, в отличие от плайясольцев, которые для этого даже специальные крошечные чашечки изобрели.  
– Надо, чтоб по договору все было, иначе не выйдет, – вздохнул Анэсти. – Только я не представляю, как. Разве что взять и всей толпой завалиться, да назаказывать еды кучу… и то мы вряд ли на эскудо сожрем...  
– М-м-м… Я могу на это дело своих однокурсников подбить, – задумался Робертино. – Сказать, что я всех угощаю... Нет, все равно на эскудо не наберется, при тамошних-то ценах... О. Я, кажется, понял, что именно можно сделать.  
И он тут же поделился идеей с товарищами. Товарищи оценили и захихикали. 

На следующий день была седмица. У большинства младших паладинов – законный свободный день, который они могли провести как им угодно, разве что покидать столицу было нельзя. У Оливио, по счастью, в этот раз это был по-настоящему свободный день – наконец-то зимние приемы в особняке Вальяверде закончились. У Робертино утром в университете была одна лекция, после которой он тоже мог быть свободен на целый день.   
Еще вечером, перед сном, Оливио, Тонио и Робертино предложили сотоварищам вместе завалиться в тратторию «Королевство вкуса» и славно пообедать. Такое же предложение своим соседям по спальне сделал и Анэсти, к тому же он еще послал записки своим столичным знакомым ингарийцам. А Робертино, как и собирался, позвал на обед своих университетских товарищей. Тонио же с утра наведался в мартиниканский квартал, где у него уже давно завелись приятели, и пригласил на обед десятка полтора земляков. Посвященный в затею Жоан, в свою очередь, тоже организовал с дюжину знакомых сальмийцев, среди которых оказались двое из тех кавалеристов, которым хозяин траттории вчера отказал. Да еще и Джорхе с женой и своими друзьями присоединились, и Марио с несколькими приятелями-художниками (ему еще вчера Робертино оставил у Тадео записку). В дело посвятили также и Бласко, а тот рассказал Жиенне, своей сестре-инквизиторке, и они оба привели своих друзей. Так вот и получилось, что к обеду в «Королевство вкуса» разом явилось больше сотни посетителей. Хозяин при виде такого нашествия сначала побледнел, потом покраснел, потом опять побледнел, а потом пошел пятнами, но выгонять не рискнул. Паладины и студенты тут же кинулись сдвигать столы в один и одновременно требовать подать все самое лучшее и побольше. Когда все наконец уселись и хозяин спешно начал расставлять по столу бутылки с разным вином (альмаувас подал Робертино, Тонио, Оливио и Анэсти), Робертино встал и сказал:  
– Уважаемые гости! Мы все собрались здесь, дабы отметить сразу несколько знаменательных событий. Во-первых, я и мои друзья-медики наконец сдали экзамены на практикантов! И это надо обязательно обмыть!   
Студенты и студентки нестройными воплями подтвердили это желание и намерение. Робертино сел, зато встал Тонио:  
–А во-вторых, я так и не отпраздновал с друзьями и земляками День Квезалькатль, особенный праздник моего рода. Так что хочу исправить это упущение! Хозяин, всем укаманью и морс из опунции! И не говорите, что у вас нет.  
Хозяин опять пошел пятнами, но молча метнулся на кухню.   
После Тонио встал Анэсти, довольный и сияющий (причина этого тут же и прояснилась):  
– А я… А у меня новость с утра радостная: письмо пришло, что племянник родился! И это тоже обмыть полагается, чтоб здоровым рос и крепким! Так что, хозяин, фокайского всем для начала, потом уже к красному перейдем.  
Обалдевший аллеманец, уже почти зашедший в кухню, остановился, открыл рот, чтобы что-то возразить, но тут поднялся Джорхе (которого тоже посвятили в суть дела):  
– И у моей жены Беренгарии на днях был день рождения, а мы толком и не праздновали. Так вот сейчас мы тут в том числе и для этого собрались. Эй, хозяин, в твоем погребе, надеюсь, найдется бочонок хорошего сальмийского вина? Хотя бы гондомарского красного, что ли.  
Хозяин впервые за время существования траттории «Королевство вкуса» пожалел, что так и не нанял подавальщиков (не хотел, чтоб кто-то знал о фейри), но делать нечего, пришлось самому всё на стол таскать. Бедняга Малыш Якоб то и делал, что туда-сюда мотался, воруя вино и продукты по всей Фартальезе, да бегал вокруг печи и разделочного стола, ухитряясь готовить еду невероятно быстро и в огромных количествах.  
Пировали долго, до самого вечера. Съедено и выпито было немало, но всему есть предел, даже аппетиту молодых здоровых парней и девиц, так что в восьмом часу Робертино, допив остатки альмауваса, подозвал хозяина и громко сказал:  
– Что ж, пир был хорош. Теперь, полагаю, требуется подсчитать, сколько мы должны этому гостеприимному заведению. Тонио, не окажешь ли любезность?  
Тонио, среди младших паладинов известный своим отличным знанием математики и умением быстро делать сложные подсчеты (хотя он этого, по его словам, и не любил), кивнул, пошевелил губами, возведя глаза к потолку, а потом сказал:  
– Итого, получается, двести девяносто три реала. Округлим до трехсот для ровного счета, пожалуй.   
При этих словах хозяин заметно выдохнул, но тут Робертино полез в карман и бросил на поднос хозяину маленькую золотую монетку:  
– Как и обещал – плачу за всё. Трехсот реалов у меня с собой нет, но зато есть момбайский цехин. А цехин точнехонько триста реалов и стоит.  
Хозяин, с ужасом смотревший на монетку, перевел взгляд на Робертино и увидел, что у того в синих глазах искрится смех. Однако нашел в себе силы возразить:  
– Благородный дон… не могу принять чужестранные деньги. Не изволите ли…  
– Не изволю, – махнул рукой Робертино. – К тому же деньги не чужестранные. С осени прошлого года порт Момбаи является заморским протекторатом Фартальи, момбайский раджа – вассалом его величества, и, согласно королевскому указу, деньги Момбаи могут быть приняты в уплату на всей территории Фартальи, не только в заморских департаментах и в протекторатах.  
На аллеманца было жалко смотреть: он сник, стоял обалдевший и пустыми глазами пялился на момбайский цехин.  
Гости загалдели, вставая и надевая шляпы и плащи, громко благодарили Робертино за щедрость и расходились. Сам же Робертино, а вместе с ним Оливио, Тонио и Анэсти, никуда не спешили, сидели себе з столом, кивками отвечая на благодарности и прощальные слова.  
Наконец, все гости ушли, и Робертино сказал громко:  
– Ну что, Малыш Якоб, договор исполнен?  
Из кухни выскочил страшно довольный гроссеназен, цапнул с подноса монетку:  
– Исполнен, исполнен! Ровно пять тысяч золотых монеток нынче положит Малыш в горшок, да и спрячет под корнями старого вяза!  
Аллеманец попытался было перехватить у него цехин, но фейри быстро сунул монету в кармашек, отбежал в сторону и принялся отплясывать, стуча деревянными башмаками.  
– Вот и славно, – сказал Робертино и посмотрел на хозяина траттории. – А с вами, любезный, мы сейчас разберемся.  
Хозяин схватился за голову:  
– Ну что еще, доннер-веттер?! Вам мало, что вы меня дохода лишили подлым способом?  
– Вот уж кто бы про подлость-то говорил! – возмутился Анэсти. – Мало того, что беднягу фейри закабалил, так еще и, небось, по всей Фартальезе кладовые с погребами обчищать заставил!  
– Не докажете, – огрызнулся аллеманец, бросив взгляд на дверь.  
Оливио ленивым жестом потянул ману и сбросил ее в сторону двери, создав слегка светящийся заслон. Аллеманец, поняв, что сбежать не получится, опять схватился за голову и разразился ругательствами. Малыш Якоб продолжал нарезать круги по залу, самозабвенно отплясывая.  
– Конечно, по фартальским законам свидетельство фейри для суда значения не имеет, – сказал Тонио. – Но если имеются материальные доказательства воровства, то и свидетельство фейри можно принять.  
Робертино многозначительно потрогал все еще стоявшую на столе перед ним бутылку из-под альмауваса:  
– А доказательство имеется, любезный. Это вино нельзя купить, его можно только получить в подарок… или украсть. К тому же я сам, лично видел, как по твоему приказу фейри крал эту бутылку из погреба в столичной резиденции Сальваро. Все бутылки пронумерованы и учтены, так-то.  
Аллеманец отнял руки от головы, плюхнулся на стул рядом с ним и простонал:  
– Ну и чего вы от меня хотите?  
– Возмещения ущерба, – усмехнулся Робертино. – Конечно, альмаувас не продается, но… думаю, что эскудо будет довольно. К тому же фейри крал не только альмаувас, насколько я успел заметить, альмадино тоже недоставало. Так что, любезный, неси сюда эскудо, и попробуй только удрать – сильно пожалеешь.  
Ругаясь, аллеманец поднялся и поплелся в заднюю комнату, где, продолжая ругаться, долго возился. Наконец, вышел обратно с кожаным мешочком и бросил его на стол перед паладинами. Анэсти возмущенно посмотрел на него, но у остальных ни мускул не дрогнул. Оливио сказал только с отчетливым плайясольским акцентом:  
– Как положено, любезный.  
Аллеманец пошел пятнами, дрожащей рукой взял мешочек, положил на поднос и с поклоном поставил перед Робертино. Тот взял мешочек за завязку, подкинул в руке, удовлетворенно кивнул:  
– Ну, теперь всё. И учти, любезный, тебе еще очень повезло, что мы заинтересовались этим делом раньше, чем твоими низкими ценами заинтересовалась Фартальезская гильдия заведений общественного питания. От гильдейцев одним эскудо ты бы не отделался.  
С этими словами он встал, сунул тяжеленький мешочек в карман, надел берет и перчатки, набросил плащ. Остальные последовали его примеру, Оливио убрал заслон с двери. Тут к ним подбежал Малыш Якоб:  
– Как и обещал Малыш, его благодарность велика!  
И он сунул каждому в руку по стебельку четырехлистного золотого клевера. А потом исчез в вихре зеленоватых искр.  
Паладины покинули тратторию, оставив несчастного и униженного хозяина рыдать над утраченными деньгами и неполученной прибылью.  
По дороге в казармы Тонио, бережно воткнув в петлицу мундира клевер, сказал:  
– Признаться, не ожидал от тебя, Робертино, такой деловой хватки.  
– А что такого? – усмехнулся Робертино. – Конечно, цехин достался мне даром, лет пять назад дядя Гуго привез нам с Алисией шкатулку со всякими момбайскими безделушками и монетами. Однако... мерзавца надо было наказать, а деньги возместить. Не себе ж в убыток его наказывать. Да и Тадео очень расстроился из-за пропажи вина, хочу ему в утешение подарок сделать. К тому же у него сын скоро женится, тысяча реалов лишней ему точно не будет. Ну триста себе возьму – вместо цехина. А остальное мы поделим. Вы, парни, лучше скажите – кому четырехлистники отдадите?  
Вопрос был не праздный: паладины отлично знали, что фейские подарочки, даже искренние и в благодарность сделанные, всегда несут в себе какой-нибудь подвох. Но был надежный мистический способ это их неприятное свойство убрать – подарить кому-то другому. Правда, тогда и магия самого подарка слабела, но это все же лучше, чем постоянно ждать какой-нибудь гадости. А тот, кому такой подарок передаривали, получал от него лишь хорошие свойства, хоть и слабенькие.  
Тонио потрогал клевер:  
– Жиенне подарю.  
Оливио, Анэсти и Робертино удивились:  
– Ого. А почему ей?  
Мартиниканец покраснел так, что румянец был виден даже на его темной коже и под татуировками:  
– Ну… сами понимаете, не маленькие. Нравится она мне очень.  
Робертино вспомнил, как иной раз Тонио смотрел на инквизиторку Жиенну, сестру-близнеца их приятеля Бласко, и кивнул:  
– Понятно. Думаю, она оценит, – он вздохнул. – Я... Луисе подарю. Не возражаешь, Оливио?  
Тот плечами пожал:  
– С чего бы мне возражать? Я давно уже понял, что ты в нее втрескался по самые уши... Дари, конечно… Я свой Джамино отдам. Ему не помешает немного удачи.   
– А я племяннику, – Анэсти тоже воткнул клевер в петлицу. – В Ингарии поверье есть, что золотой четырехлистник не только удачу приносит, а еще и мастерство особенное дарует тем, кто с металлом работает. Мы же, Луческу, потомственные кузнецы. Так что пригодится.  
Над городом поплыл колокольный звон, призывающий к вечерне.  
– Ого, десятый час уже! – спохватились паладины. – А ну-ка, давайте поднажмем, а то завтра нас на целый день в наказание в караулы поставят!  
И поднажали.

Конечно, траттория «Королевство вкуса» на следующий день уже не открылась. Ее хозяин, прихватив остатки нажитых непосильным трудом Малыша Якоба денежек, еще ночью сел в почтовую карету и оплатил проезд до аллеманской границы. Трудно сказать, что испугало его больше – то, что он обратил на себя внимание паладинов, или упомянутая Робертино перспектива иметь дело с представителями гильдии… Взносы в которую он не платил, отговариваясь тем, что траттория должной прибыли еще не приносит. А ведь если в гильдии узнают, что на самом деле траттория приносила еще какую прибыль, то обдерут до нитки. Так что аллеманец уносил ноги из Фартальи, трясясь, как бы у него остатки денег не отобрали.  
А Малыш Якоб, сделав свой очередной клад и вдоволь на него налюбовавшись, начал собирать золотые на следующий, для чего явился не куда-нибудь, а в тратторию «Адмирал Бонавентура», где попытался предложить свои услуги. Тамошний повар этого не оценил, но ссориться с фейри-кухарем не рискнул, и предложил тому пристроить его в другое место. Малышу Якобу было совершенно всё равно, где работать, так что он получил место и контракт в портовой таверне, где готовил простые, но очень вкусные блюда. Наученный предыдущим горьким опытом, он перед тем, как составлять договор, не поленился разыскать паладинов, избавивших его от прежней кабалы, и слезно упросил помочь. Тонио, лишь бы фейри от них отвязался, составил для него подходящий контракт, объяснив заодно концепцию обмена денег. Малыш Якоб, до того не видевший никакой разницы между монетами разных стран, был совершенно очарован возможностью обменивать деньги, и теперь частенько, получив условленную плату, наведывался в меняльную лавку и требовал менять. Ему было все равно, на какие монеты, лишь бы золотые, и меняла этим пользовался, удерживая с него несколько больше, чем обычно брал за услуги. Впрочем, Малыш Якоб был доволен, и его новый горшок для золота исправно наполнялся. А в тратторию, где он готовил, теперь можно было ходить, не боясь отравиться, благодаря чему прибыль она стала приносить просто огромную.


	6. Литературный вечер

Литературный вечер

Зимы в Фартальезе теплые, снег случается редко и сразу же тает. Но иногда налетает вьюга, наносит самые настоящие сугробы, которые держатся чуть ли не до вечера следующего дня, и тогда фартальезским ребятишкам ненадолго перепадает возможность поиграть в снежки и налепить снеговиков.  
После Новолетия, в первых числах января, как раз и налетела такая непогода. К вечеру навалило мокрого снега столько, что младшие придворные дворники достали из кладовых запылившиеся там снеговые лопаты и вышли на расчистку дворцовых подъездов и служб.   
А в паладинском крыле дворца в этот вечер никто не пошел в увольнение: еще бы, кому охота шлепать по снежной каше под сильным холодным ветром с мокрым снегом. Да и по заданиям в город никого не отправили, кроме паладина Анхеля. Недавно он сильно проштрафился, попавшись в пьяном виде на глаза капитану, и теперь в наказание ему пришлось переться в непогоду аж в Заречье, изгонять из сапожного цеха богла-проказника.   
Старшие паладины собрались в своей гостиной, где пылал камин, окна были плотно закрыты и украшены новолетними гирляндами из веток кипариса и пихты с падубом, а на большой жаровне с огнекамешками грелись глинтвейн и чайник с чаем. Здесь были все, включая капитана, который обычно редко участвовал в вечерних старшепаладинских посиделках. Сейчас он сидел в кресле у окна, потягивал глинтвейн и лениво раскладывал на столике пасьянс. Остальные расположились в креслах полукругом перед камином, кроме Чампы, который, как обычно, устроился на диванчике со своей лютней. Сейчас лютня лежала без дела, а сам Чампа, откинувшись на спинку и положив ногу на ногу, с выражением и богатой мимикой читал вслух из толстого журнала.   
Журнал назывался «Старый сказитель» и имел давнюю историю. Триста лет назад домин Паоло Марченти, вернувшись из длительного кругосветного путешествия, решил поделиться с публикой историей своих приключений, и стал печатать записки о своих путешествиях, раздавая экземпляры знакомым и клиентам. Потом он открыл целую типографию, чтобы печатать и чужие записки о путешествиях и приключениях, а его наследники перешли к изданию журнала с вымышленными историями. Так «Старый сказитель» сделался самым известным и популярным фартальским литературным журналом, в котором печатали всякие новинки.  
– «И тогда атаман сказал донье Эмильес: «Ты не выйдешь отсюда, пока я не получу своё. Еще никто не уходил от Родриго Руфиано просто так!». Однако бесстрашная донья Эмильес выхватила корд и одним махом отрубила атаману похабную его руку, коей он успел схватиться за ее пышную грудь, и ответила: «Тогда я буду первой!»  
– Э-э, а разве так можно? – перебил Валерио Филипепи. – Чтоб руку отрубить, надо размахнуться как следует, разве она бы успела и корд выдернуть, и размахнуться?  
– М-м… – призадумался Кавалли. – При должной сноровке и хорошо поставленном ударе можно. При условии, что корд тяжелый и с хорошей заточкой.  
– Да как-то все-таки сомнительно, – не поверил Филипепи. – Джудо, а что ты скажешь?  
Манзони, задумчиво глядевший на огонь, пожал плечами, не оборачиваясь:  
– В жизни, Валерио, случаются и куда более невероятные вещи.  
– Это точно. А как по мне, так я с Андреа согласен, – махнул рукой Чампа. – К тому же, как мы знаем из предыдущих глав, донья Эмильес и не на такое способна.  
Он перевернул страницу:  
– «И в тот же миг разбойники окружили донью Эмильес, обнажив свои клинки. Было их пятеро против одной лишь доньи Эмильес, пятеро записных злодеев и головорезов, и они жаждали ее тела и крови!»… О, а дальше нет ничего, только картинка. И написано: «продолжение в следующем номере». А я его купить не успел до непогоды…  
Старшие паладины как по команде посмотрели на большие часы на каминной полке и дружно вздохнули. Вечер был в самом разгаре.  
– Эх, что ж ты так, Ринальдо. Знал же, что вьюга надвигается, еще два дня назад погодники предсказывали, – укорил его мэтр Джироламо. – А теперь мы все вместе собраться сможем только в седмицу…  
– Невелика беда, – проворчал капитан. – Несколько дней перебьетесь.  
Капитану, конечно, было очень любопытно, что там дальше, но он делал вид, будто совсем не интересуется приключениями доньи Эмильес. Хотя, конечно, никого этим он обмануть не смог.  
Чампа пустил по рукам журнал – показать гравюрную картинку, на которой была изображена бесстрашная донья с кордом в одной руке и пистолью в другой, окруженная пятью злодеями с очень живописными разбойничьими мордами.  
– А вроде бы младшие паладины тоже про донью Эмильес читают, – вдруг напомнил Роберто Ливетти, передавая журнал Джудо. – Недавно слышал, как Тонио и Алессио обсуждали. Может, у них свежий номер с продолжением есть? Наверняка ведь уже прочитали. Может, сходишь, Валерио? А Ринальдо нам пока кофейку с чайком сообразит.  
Валерио Филипепи по возрасту и сроку службы был младше всех остальных, кроме Чампы, и по традиции неофициально числился «старшим куда пошлют», так что он пошел вниз, на первый этаж в младшепаладинскую гостиную. Как он и ожидал, все младшие паладины и кадеты, не занятые в караулах, были именно там. Все они расселись по креслам, диванчикам и даже подоконникам, а кое-кто вообще сидел на полу на ковре у камина. Посреди гостиной стоял Жоан и выразительно читал:  
– «…увернувшись от заклятия, донья Эмильес попыталась поднять свой посеребренный меч, но некромант пинком отбросил его в самый дальний и темный угол склепа. И тогда Эмильес поняла, что полагаться ей остается лишь на божественную милость. Она отбежала к стене и, призывая всех богов, очертила защитный круг, опустилась на колени и принялась истово молиться. Некромант же поднял посох и стал плести страшное заклятие»… О, а дальше пока Микаэло еще не прислал. Пишет, что через неделю закончит и пришлет сразу три главы.  
– Хорошо бы, а то ведь жуть как интересно, как донья Эмильес с некромантом разберется, – вздохнул кадет Хорхе, сидящий на ковре у камина. – И разберется ли…   
– Разберется, – заверил его Жоан. – Микаэло ее еще в Мартинику отправлять собирается. Так что с некромантом она точно разберется.  
– Скорее б дописал да прислал и про ее приключения в Мартинике, – хихикнул Эннио. – Интересно же. Когда фартальцы, у нас не бывавшие, про Мартинику пишут, всегда так забавно выходит! Особенно когда нашу еду описывают и обычаи.  
Остальные мартиниканцы тоже захихикали. Тут Филипепи решил дать о себе знать:  
– Выходит, Жоан, твой брат тебе с большим опережением свой роман присылает, а? Потому как в журнале про некроманта еще не печатали.  
– О, добрый вечер, сеньор Валерио, – поприветствовали его все нестройным хором. Вставать никто не стал – в своей гостиной имели право.  
Жоан кивнул:  
– Само собой не печатали, это аж спустя три главы после приключений у разбойников. А что?  
Филипепи вдруг почувствовал, что смущается перед младшим паладином, и постарался придать лицу выражение посерьезней:  
– Ничего. Но раз ты уж дочитал, то не мог бы ты одолжить эту рукопись, хм, на неделю?  
Младший паладин протянул ему толстую тетрадь:  
– Пожалуйста. Только ведь она на сальмийском. Роман же сначала сальмийский «Альманах Коруньи» печатает, а потом уже для «Сказителя» переводят…  
Старший паладин хотел было приказать Жоану идти вместе с ним – поработать для старших чтецом-переводчиком, но потом сообразил, что ведь единственный из старших паладинов, кто отлично знает сальмийский – это капитан Каброни, сам сальмиец. Так что он поблагодарил Жоана, взял рукопись и пошел наверх, предвкушая дополнительное развлечение в виде капитанского чтения. Особенно чтения тех мест, где в оригинале должна быть знаменитая сальмийская ругань, которую в переводе сильно смягчали или вообще заменяли довольно изысканными литературными выражениями.


	7. Находка

Находка

Северная провинция Фартальи, Салабрия, считается глушью даже по сравнению с Орсиньей, тем еще медвежьим углом. Населения здесь мало, оно славится неприветливостью, обычаи диковатые, кухня здешняя известна как худшая в Фарталье, а вино, по мнению жителей других провинций, даже для выделки уксуса не годится. И от бестий здесь не продохнуть. Впрочем, паладин Армано Сервальо считал, что на Салабрию возводят напраслину. Ну да, народу здесь мало, в Фартальезе, к примеру, проживает людей в пять раз больше, чем во всей Салабрии, оттого городов в этой провинции раз-два и обчелся, да и сел негусто. Собственно, настоящий город тут только один – Овиеда, а остальные – села покрупнее, записанные в города для приличия. Ну да, обычаи странные, так если подумать да посмотреть, то везде какой-нибудь свой странный обычай найдется. Насчет же кухни и вина спорить было трудно, все-таки даже паладин Армано, сам уроженец Салабрии, считал, что бараний желудок, фаршированный кровью, нутряным салом и перловкой с луком – блюдо не из тех, какие можно предлагать гостям из других земель. Как и вареные свиные ножки в застывшем бульоне с хреном. Хотя самому Армано эти блюда очень нравились, а вино… да уж, кто хоть раз пил что-то помимо местного вина, местное станет пить только если совсем нечего, даже воды нет. Зато кальвадос – выше всяких похвал, кстати, и отлично идет под те же свиные ножки или бараний желудок. Или под запеченный в углях рулет из свиного подчеревка с черносливом, чесноком и барбарисом. А вот насчет бестий как раз была истинная правда – бестий здесь было полным-полно. Особенно в северной части Салабрии, известной под названием Брезалес – из-за вересковых пустошей.

Примерно об этом – и о еде, и о бестиях – и размышлял паладин, пробираясь по запутанному лабиринту карстовых промоин в большом останце с очень выразительным названием Казо Костоли, то есть Чертовы Ребра. Лазил он здесь с раннего утра, выискивая прайд мантикор, повадившихся таскать овец и свиней у здешних поселян. Овцы и салабрийские шерстистые свиньи были основным богатством местных жителей, и их тут было много, настолько много, что, как говорили, если подсчитать количество голов овец и свиней в Салабрии, то на каждого салабрийца придется не меньше чем по сорок свиней и сто овец. Здесь даже частенько между собой расплачивались не деньгами, а скотом. И в общем-то то, что мантикоры режут овец, заметили не сразу. А когда заметили, то поселяне и не подумали вызывать паладина, а попытались справиться своими силами. Но когда после попытки подсунуть им отраву бестии напали на село, даже самые упрямые согласились, что пора вызывать специалиста. Вот Армано, странствующий паладин, приписанный к Овиедской канцелярии, и выехал на это дело. В село он прибыл еще вчера и тогда же и узнал подробности. И еле сдержался, чтоб не обложить хитрожопых поселян вдоль и поперек отборной матерщиной. Эти не слишком умные люди выбрали самых негодящих овец да и накормили бедных животных отравой, которую на скорую руку намешал местный знахарь. А потом загнали овечек в Чертовы Ребра, где и гнездились мантикоры – в надежде, что бестии сожрут овец и сами потравятся. Надежда оправдалась очень частично: от отравы издохли самец прайда и самая слабая самка. Оставшиеся пятеро в тот же вечер напали на село и быстро, но очень жестоко и показательно убили и сожрали каждая по человеку, в числе которых оказался и знахарь. Видимо, мантикоры как-то догадались, что автором отравы был именно он, потому что его они убивали с особенной жестокостью. Может, просто унюхали остаточный запах отравы, как потом предположил паладин Армано, выслушав всю эту историю. Впрочем, это было уже неважно. Мантикор, сделавшихся людоедами, следовало извести, чем он с утра и занялся.

Первую бестию паладин встретил в самом начале Чертовых Ребер. Видимо, отрава достала и ее, потому что была она слабой и почти не защищалась, паладину даже немножко жалко ее стало. Вторая напала на него чуть дальше, бесшумно спикировав с высокой скалы. Ей это не помогло: Армано благодаря своим поисковым огонькам почуял ее загодя и был готов. На эту бестию хватило пары ударов меча и пламенной стрелы. Третья и четвертая напали одновременно, и с ними пришлось повозиться. Хорошо, что Армано на это дело прихватил самопал и патроны с разрывными пулями – одну бестию удалось подстрелить на подлете, вторая было испугалась выстрела и не спешила нападать, пока паладин разбирался с подстреленной. Потом всё-таки рискнула. Сражалась она отчаянно, но Армано сумел зарубить ее и при этом отделаться только порванной полой мундира и царапиной на скуле. И вот теперь он бродил по лабиринту известняковых останцев в поисках пятой бестии. Уже и солнце клонилось к закату, а паладин ничего не нашел, кроме самца и самки, издохших от отравы еще неделю назад. Самец был крупным, матерым – видимо, прайд принял его недавно и добычи для него не жалели, что его и сгубило, ведь ему доставалась в числе лакомых кусков печень овец, а яд, как известно, в печени больше всего и концентрируется. Издохшая самка же была старой и явно до того и так больной. Паладин, осмотрев их, поколебался – не взять ли и их когти в качестве трофея, но не стал, в конце концов, не он же их убил. Так что он сжег трупы пламенной стрелой и двинулся дальше.

И только лишь спустя час он услышал на грани восприятия тоненький писк. Удивился – это было совсем не похоже на звуки, издаваемые мантикорами. Но на писк пошел.

И почти сразу нашел пятую самку. Она была уже мертвой – лежала на боку, вытянув лапы и распластав крылья по камням в маленьком гроте под изогнутым, как коготь, останцем. А рядом с ней, беспомощно тыкаясь носом в остывающий живот с еще сочащимися молоком сосками, копошился серенький комочек с крохотными, по-детски пушистыми крылышками и куцым хвостиком, еще даже без жала. Новорожденный мантикоренок. Видимо, самка эта тоже отравилась и, чуя близкую смерть, уползла в логово, где, умирая, родила детеныша.

Увидев это, Армано застыл в нерешительности. Мантикоры, хоть и относились к бестиям, но на людей обычно не нападали, предпочитали охотиться на копытных, конечно, не делая различий между дикими и домашними животными. Но по правилам, если мантикоры, виверны или кошкопсы убивали людей, то следовало уничтожать весь прайд, выводок или стаю. Людская кровь дурманила их и заставляла жаждать ее снова и снова. Так что Армано должен был сжечь этого детеныша вместе с телом его матери.

Паладин смотрел на мантикоренка и всё никак не решался. Потом выругался непристойно, вытряхнул из большой кожаной сумки все трофейные когти, поднял детеныша за шкирку, как котенка, и усадил туда. В конце концов, детеныш-то крови не пробовал. Правда, что делать с ним, паладин понятия не имел.

В селе на него посмотрели как на придурка, но расписку о выполненном задании старостиха подписала. И даже принесла бутыль из-под кальвадоса, полную молока.

Армано покинул село, увозя в седельной сумке чмокающего тряпичной соской мантикоренка и чувствуя себя полным идиотом. И всю дорогу думал, как бы объяснить лейтенанту паладинов в Овиеде этакую свою придурь.

Так ничего, кстати, и не надумал. А лейтенант, сначала обругав паладина, потребовал хоть показать находку. И, увидев Манту (как его уже успел обозвать Армано), повздыхал, смилостивился и разрешил его оставить, с условием, что Армано будет сам о нем заботиться и приучать жить среди людей. Паладин за свой счет вызвал плотника и каменщика – построить на заднем дворе казарм просторный вольер, куда и поселил Манту, когда тот подрос и уже перестал помещаться в ногах паладинской кровати. Другие паладины привязались к мантикоренку и в конце концов сообща вырастили из него вполне пристойного и воспитанного домашнего любимца, сделавшегося своеобразным талисманом Овиедской канцелярии.

 

 


	8. Тайное знание

Тайное знание

В Калли Истласиуатль, монастырь Девы в горах Чаматликуатин, паломники приезжали не только мартиниканские, но даже из-за моря, из Фартальи, потому что в монастыре хранилась особенная реликвия – тильмантли первого чаматланского святого Анжелико Акатля, белый с красным отпечатком ладони. Анжелико и его сестра-близнец Уильцицин были младшими детьми последнего чаматланского царя-тлатоани Аматекуталя. Когда им исполнилось восемнадцать лет, Аматекуталь вдруг влюбился в собственную дочь и пожелал жениться на ней. Акатль и Уильцицин сбежали и спрятались в горах, но воины царя все-таки их нашли. Брат и сестра сражались отчаянно и победили всех, но Уильцицин была тяжело ранена и умерла на руках брата, взяв перед смертью с него обет свергнуть отца. Акатль, похоронив ее под большим камнем, надел свой белый царский тильмантли, на котором сестра, умирая, оставила кровавый отпечаток ладони, и ушел в Куантепек, где принял Откровение и имя Анжелико, а потом попросил помощи против отца. Пять лет шла война, и наконец Чаматлан пал. Анжелико отказался сделаться сам тлатоани, объявил, что больше царей в Чаматлане не будет, а сам ушел в горы и основал монастырь, посвятив его памяти сестры, надел красный тильмантли посвященного, а белый с тех пор хранился в ларце, вырезанном из красной яшмы. После смерти Анжелико Дева явила чудо и наделила этот плащ чудотворной силой снимать кровавые проклятия и порчи и исцелять любые болезни крови, и вдобавок даровала монастырю горячий целебный источник, так что поток паломников в Калли Истласиуатль не иссякал, монастырь разросся и сделался знаменитым. К тому же при нем был пансион для девушек из старых кланов (своего рода мартиниканской аристократии), где они получали надлежащее воспитание и образование.   
Выглядел монастырь не очень-то впечатляюще, да его строители и не ставили такой задачи: они в первую очередь строили дом для посвященных, а не величественное сооружение. Потому Калли Истласиуатль представлял собой нагромождение типичных чаматланских домов-калли: квадратных в основании, сложенных из кирпича-сырца или каменных блоков, с маленькими окошками и плоскими крышами, на которых ставились дома поменьше. Самый большой калли, правда, венчал пятигранный купол с акантом – там была монастырская церковь. А в остальном Калли Истласиуатль был на вид невзрачным и неприглядным, хотя внутри был хорошо отделан росписями, резьбой и прочими украшениями.  
Ринальдо Чампа, городской паладин-дознаватель из Большого Чаматлана, столицы одноименного царства-провинции, в Калли Истласиуатль бывал лишь один раз, когда проходил посвящение, а вот теперь, спустя двадцать с лишним лет, приехал сюда уже по рабочей надобности. Аббатиса Маурисия прислала в Чаматланскую канцелярию просьбу о помощи, однако так и не разъяснила, какого рода помощь требуется, отметила только, что одного паладина будет достаточно.  
Собственно, сама аббатиса и встречала паладина у ворот, и выглядела она очень обеспокоенной. Когда Ринальдо представился, аббатиса обрадовалась:  
– О, как хорошо, что прислали именно вас!  
Левая бровь Чампы взлетела под самую головную повязку:  
– Вот как. И чем же это хорошо?  
¬– Вы – Чампа, а лучше вас паладинов в Чаматлане просто нет, – бесхитростно ответила аббатиса Маурисия, и добавила, понизив голос:  
– Раз уж никому из нас не удалось с ним разобраться, то может, хоть у вас получится…  
– С кем это – «с ним»? – спросил заинтригованный паладин.   
Аббатиса развела руками:  
– А мы сами не поняли, кто он. Вам лучше самому глянуть.  
– Для начала расскажите хоть поподробнее, – вздохнул Чампа.   
Преосвященная Маурисия провела его в маленькую трапезную, где молоденькая послушница поставила перед ним миску печеных бататов с половинками вареных яиц, политых сливочным маслом и щедро приправленных красным перцем, плошку печеных же перцев халапеньо и стопку кукурузных лепешек. Потом принесла кувшин отвара из ягод опунции и тазик с полотенцем. Чампа вымыл руки, уселся за стол, завернул пару перцев в лепешку и откусил половину. Приличия были соблюдены, и он стал расспрашивать:  
– Ну, преосвященная, рассказывайте. Что, когда, как, где…  
Настоятельница села за стол напротив него, положила подбородок на сцепленные в замок руки и тоскливо сказала:  
– Извелись мы тут уже, сеньор Ринальдо. Неделю не моемся иначе, чем над тазиками да, извините, в сортирах по самой крайней надобности. Потому что он как явился неделю и три дня тому в монастырской мыльне, так там и торчит, и никак его оттуда выкурить не получается. Пробовали мы и молитвы, и святые экзорцизмы, и сестра Саманта, инквизиторка бывшая, пыталась с ним по-инквизиторски… не помогает. Сестры, ученицы и послушницы, сами понимаете, стесняются мыться, когда вокруг носится этот призрак и ноет о чем-то непонятном. Вроде б и призрак, а ведь все равно мужчина, довольно молодой к тому же, и как-то неловко при нем раздеваться и уж тем более мыться. Да и холодно от его присутствия очень, сколько печь ни топи – а все равно холодно… Мы пытались его расспрашивать – может, он чего-то хочет, и если его желание выполнить, успокоится. Но он то ли не слышит, то ли не понимает. Выглядит, как чаматланец – узоры на лице чаматланские, но из какого он рода, никто из нас толком не понял. Я-то ведь сальмиянка, в этих ваших тонкостях плохо разбираюсь, но сестра Саманта говорит, что вроде бы таких узоров она ни у кого не видела, какие-то либо очень редкие, либо старые, и из этого рода просто уже никого не осталось. И говорит он на каком-то незнакомом наречии. У нас сестры и ученицы из всех уголков Чаматлана есть – но его никто понять не может. Только то и разобрать можно, что он про какое-то дело незаконченное говорит, а какое – неясно.  
Чампу это заинтриговало еще больше. Он быстренько доел бататы и лепешки с перцами, запил и, вытерев руки о полотенце, встал:  
– Очень любопытно. Показывайте вашего призрака, преосвященная. Судя по всему, он безвредный и не язычник, потому экзорцизмы и не подействовали. Кстати, а после чего он появился? Обычно они просто так не являются, только по важной причине. Вы случайно никакой перестановки, перестройки в монастыре не делали?  
– Только по мелочи – расширяли мыльню, чтобы устроить купальную лохань для целебной воды. Сестра Мария страдает сильными болями в суставах, и мы решили проложить от горячего источника трубу сюда, чтобы можно было ей прямо здесь лечиться, а то пока по зимнему холоду до источника, а потом обратно – так вся польза пропадает. Ну а заодно разобрали старый скрипторий, к которому мыльня примыкает, чтобы вместо него сделать крытые купальни для паломников. И как только снесли скрипторий, так призрак в мыльне и явился.  
Пока она рассказывала, они как раз дошли до мыльни. Из-за двери слышались горестные стенания, невнятные, но полные отчаяния и страдания. Маурисия открыла дверь, зажгла большой светошар, и они вошли в мыльню.  
Длинное сводчатое помещение с несколькими большими каменными ваннами и кирпичными лежанками с подогревом вдоль стен, с умывальниками и бассейном посередине роскошью не отличалось, хотя было вполне удобным и обустроенным: в нем имелись большая печь, бронзовые трубы с кранами, стоки для воды, полированные металлические зеркала и возле печи даже была устроена парилка. В конце мыльни сквозь пролом в стене виднелось другое помещение – видимо, там и собирались ставить дополнительную ванну для целебной воды. Догадку паладина тут же подтвердила аббатиса:  
– Это задняя комната старого скриптория, мы и не знали про нее, ведь с той стороны дверь в нее была заложена. Маленькая комнатка, мы когда отсюда проход пробили, даже было обрадовались – как раз ванна поместится…   
– А внутри этой заложенной комнаты что-то было?  
– Ничего, совсем ничего, сеньор Ринальдо. Мы даже удивились – зачем это ее заделали… Ну, когда призрак явился, то понятно стало – видимо, он в скриптории в этой комнате начал являться, тогда его не смогли упокоить и просто заложили дверь… Да вон и он, – махнула она рукой в сторону пролома.  
Паладин посмотрел туда мистическим зрением. Да, это был самый настоящий, классический призрак – неупокоенная душа, привязанная к миру живых каким-то незаконченным делом. Призрак медленно плыл по воздуху, перебирая ногами, словно шел по земле, и горестно взмахивал руками. Похоже, что пока он то ли не заметил паладина и аббатису, то ли не обращал внимания, ходил по воздуху вдоль пролома в стене и заунывно что-то бубнил. Одет он был так, словно сошел с фрески времен падения Чаматланского царства: в сандалии из кожи оленя, украшенные бронзовыми бусинами, в тунику-шиколли до середины бедер, из-под которой выглядывали широкие концы набедренной повязки-маштлатля, а на плечах – плащ-тильмантли, по тогдашней моде завязанный у горла тесемками. Тильмантли был красным, шиколли – тоже, с белыми полосками и оплечьем, и на белом маштлатле внизу тоже были красные полоски и красная бахрома. Сам же призрак и правда выглядел довольно молодым – не старше пятидесяти, в черных волосах, заплетенных в несколько аккуратных кос, почти не было седины, а на лице – слишком уж глубоких морщин. Татуировки действительно характерные чаматланские: узоры словно выходят из наружных уголков глаз и расходятся на лоб, скулы и щеки резкими, изломанными линиями. Но помимо общих для всех чаматланцев деталей было в этих узорах еще что-то очень знакомое. Настолько знакомое, что Ринальдо машинально провел пальцами по собственной скуле, словно вытатуированные линии можно было нащупать.  
Паладин подошел к большому круглому зеркалу, вделанному в стену над узким каменным столиком с умывальником, и вгляделся в собственное отражение. Потом снова провел по своим татуировкам кончиками пальцев и сказал:  
– Преосвященная Маурисия… и вы до сих пор не догадались, кто он такой?  
Аббатиса растерянно развела руками:  
– Да откуда же. Понятно, конечно, что он из старых времен, когда здесь еще общая обитель была, то есть ему больше трехсот лет. А что касается остального…  
Чампа опять потрогал свои узоры:  
– Вот эти две линии, преосвященная... Сейчас они редко у кого есть кроме нашего рода. Но видите – у призрака точно такие же?  
Маурисия кивнула, всё еще не понимая, к чему он клонит:  
– Ну… да. Выходит, он какой-то ваш родственник? Или предок?  
Паладин покачал головой:  
– Родственник – да, но не предок. Мы оба потомки Аматекуталя Безжалостного, эти линии наносили только царским детям.   
Настоятельница очень удивилась:  
– Так вы – царского рода? Но почему тогда ваш род не получил княжеского титула, как куантепекские Кугиальпы?  
Чампа махнул рукой:  
– А зачем? Мой предок отрекся от царского венца, как и Анжелико, кстати… Видите – он не в царских белых с золотом одеяниях, а в красном тильмантли?  
Аббатиса схватилась за щеки:  
– Так это Анжелико?! Но как? Ведь он незадолго до смерти покинул монастырь и ушел странствовать и проповедовать Откровение в отдаленных уголках Чаматлана… Там и погиб от рук язычников. Почему же его призрак здесь?  
Ринальдо Чампа и сам не знал ответа на этот вопрос. Но, по крайней мере теперь, когда он понял, кем, скорее всего, является этот неупокоенный дух, можно попробовать с ним пообщаться. Так что Чампа подошел к призраку и очень вежливо обратился к нему на старом жреческом чаматле – языке, уже в те времена сильно отличавшемся от разговорного. Жрецы и царский клан сохраняли древний чаматль неизменным ради того, чтобы передавать на нем знание, недоступное простым смертным. И никого чужого никогда не учили ни этому языку, ни священным знакам рисуночного письма.  
Услышав Чампу, призрак остановился, подлетел ближе, прекратил стенать и, склонив голову к правому плечу, словно прислушивался к тому, что говорил паладин. А потом покачал головой и ответил довольно длинной фразой, из которой Чампа понял только слова «не» и «понимать».   
Паладин тяжко вздохнул. Он был уверен, что говорил правильно – по крайней мере так, как его учили. Но… Устная традиция передачи древнего чаматля однажды прерывалась. Когда после пяти лет войны с Куантепеком и Тиуапаном, уже принявшими Откровение, стало понятно, что Чаматланское царство неизбежно падет, жрецы поспешили уничтожить храмовые книги, оставив каждой только один экземпляр. А потом всем своим ученикам отрезали языки и отрубили кисти рук, чтобы они никого не смогли научить древнему чаматлю и знакам священного письма, если попадут в плен. Убить учеников они не посмели – ведь те и сами были жреческих родов. Остатки жрецов сбежали в труднодоступные горы, унеся последние книги с собой. Но немножко просчитались: кое-кто из искалеченных учеников не пожелал хранить верность древним богам, служители которых так подло с ними обошлись. Они приняли Откровение, и один из них все-таки научил Клемента Чампу, предка Ринальдо, этому древнему чаматлю. Поставить правильное произношение он, конечно, не смог, но научил священному письму – знаки рисовал, держа кисточку пальцами ног, а звучание попытался передать куантепекским простым письмом. Так что в роду Чампы это знание хранилось до сих пор. Но, по всей видимости, правильное звучание древнего чаматля не сохранилось, как ни пытались безъязыкие ученики передать его на письме. А разговорный того времени от современного отличался довольно сильно, да и паладин его не знал.  
Чампа вздохнул, потер лицо ладонями:  
– М-м… Как бы нам с тобой объясниться… О. Я понял. Преосвященная… а попросите-ка кого-нибудь принести мне побольше бумаги, кисти и краски… Черная, синяя, красная, желтая и зеленая должны быть обязательно. М-м… и подушку какую-нибудь с циновкой, потому что я тут надолго засяду. Так что вы, если у вас есть другие дела, вполне можете заняться ими. Все равно мне не меньше двух часов понадобится, если не больше…  
Настоятельница позвала кого-то, и вскоре в мыльню внесли толстую циновку из волокон агавы, войлочную подушку, большую пачку бумаги и ящичек с красками. Сама присела рядом на край каменной ванны – очень ей было любопытно, как паладин будет с призраком объясняться. Ринальдо положил циновку и подушку на пол возле длинной кирпичной лежанки, уселся на подушку и принялся за дело. Каждый лист бумаги он ножом нарезал на четыре квадрата, всего получилось двести листков. На каждом выписал по знаку древнего священного письма. Очень при этом надеясь, что, если его догадка насчет личности призрака правильная, то он просто обязан знать это древнее письмо. А то ведь бывало, что самых младших сыновей царского рода могли и не учить тайному знанию, ведь обычно их предназначали в жертву Уицилю-Пототлю, покровителю царей.   
Призрак, похоже, понял, что паладин пытается с ним объясниться, и сновал вокруг него, то и дело пролетая сквозь стену и высовываясь из нее. Чампа старался выписывать разноцветные знаки-рисунки покрупнее, заполняя почти весь листочек каждым из них – знал, что призраки материальное видят довольно неважно, словно сквозь туман. Знаков, вообще-то, было намного больше, но Чампа решил ограничиться минимумом, выбрав те, что могли бы ему пригодиться в общении с призраком. Рисовать три тысячи с лишним было бы чересчур. Да и незачем – не философско-теологическую же дискуссию он с призраком вести будет. Зато некоторые самые употребительные знаки он написал дважды.   
Закончив наконец рисовать, паладин встал, потянулся, размялся и разложил по лежанке в ряд несколько листочков, составив предложение из знаков: «Ты-знание-священное-письмо-вопрос»  
Призрак вгляделся в бумажки, потом радостно закивал, поднял в воздух несколько листочков и рассыпал их на лежанку. Бумажки легли криво, но все-таки составились в две фразы: «Ты-иметь-лицо-знак-царь» и «Отец-ты-кровь-имя-вопрос». На этот вопрос Ринальдо ответил вслух:   
– Клемент Чампа.  
Призрак опять обрадовался, переворошил бумажки и принялся выкладывать из них фразу за фразой: «Ты-иметь-знание. Ты-я-помощь. Белый-Тростник. Я-делать-священное-письмо-дом-богиня-здесь. Смерть-приходить-быстро-сердце. Я-смерть-здесь. Делать-священное-письмо-конец-отрицание. Я-иметь-долг-дело-конец-обещание-дать-богиня».  
Паладин почесал висок и задумался. Его догадка оказалась верной – это был именно Анжелико Акатль, ведь его чаматланское языческое имя изначально было Истлаль Акатль, то есть Белый Тростник. Как член царского рода, Истлаль Акатль не имел родового имени, потому оставил в его качестве имя, полученное при рождении – то есть Акатль. Но почему тогда то, что сказал Анжелико о своей смерти, не сходится с тем, что написано в его житии? Ринальдо смутно догадывался, но надо было уточнить у самого призрака.  
Чампа собрал бумажки и выложил: «Ты-дом-смерть-иметь-место-вопрос». Домом смерти по традиции называли родовые склепы, но для отдельной могилы такое определение тоже годилось.  
Призрак загрустил, что выразилось в невнятных стенаниях, потом перемешал бумажки и ответил: «Я-иметь-дом-смерть-дом-жрец-мужчина-гора-здесь-север. Я-дом-смерть-тайна-гора-внутри. Жрец-хотеть-хранить-тайна-я-смерть. Жрец-говорить-человек-много-я-уходить-священное-письмо-учить-другой-человек-много-далеко».   
– Понятно, ¬– пробормотал Чампа и тяжко вздохнул. Обернулся к настоятельнице, все так же сидевшей на краю каменной ванны:  
– Как я и догадывался, это Анжелико Акатль, преосвященная.  
– Не может быть… – Маурисия вгляделась в призрака. – На лик в его житии не похож…  
– Конечно, не похож, – паладин собрал бумажки в стопку. – Тогда были еще очень сильны старые обычаи, а по ним делать изображения людей царской крови нельзя. Только словесные описания… Вот и не стали рисовать Анжелико как есть, изобразили очень условно. Но интересно другое. Он умер здесь, когда работал в скриптории над переводом Откровения на чаматланский. Умер от сердечного приступа, как я понял, и перевод закончить не успел. А настоятель монастыря, чтобы не пошатнулась тогда еще некрепкая здесь Вера, не стал разглашать его такую негероическую смерть. Анжелико тайно похоронили в пещере с северной стороны горы, там, где сейчас мужской монастырь, а публично сообщили, будто он ушел проповедовать язычникам и там и погиб.  
– Глупо это было, так поступать, – покачала головой настоятельница, с сочувствием глядя на призрака. – Немало святых окончили свои дни, как вы выразились, негероической смертью. Святыми от этого они быть не перестают.  
– В поступке настоятеля был смысл, – Ринальдо начал раскладывать листочки, чтобы задать призраку следующий вопрос. – Для чаматланца тех времен это было очень важно – какой смертью умер великий человек. Бывало, что если царь умирал внезапно, народу все равно объявляли, что он, к примеру, сразился с чудовищем на охоте и погиб от ран. Многие цари и царские сыновья, если чувствовали близкую смерть, предпочитали подняться на вершину Огненной Горы и броситься в лавовое озеро, лишь бы не умирать в своей постели.   
Он положил последний листок: «Ты-быть-здесь-конец-дело-вопрос. Я-иметь-ты-помощь». Святой обрадовался, да так, что бумага разлетелась на половину мыльни, и он несколько минут метался, собирая листочки. Потом составил ответ: «Я-желать-знание-дело-конец-вопрос».  
– Преосвященная Маурисия… Насколько мне известно, в библиотеке монастыря есть первая рукопись с переложением Откровения на чаматль. Самая первая. Давайте принесем ее сюда.  
– О. Я понимаю… Но это будет непросто… рукопись лежит в реликварии, и к ней, если честно, страшно прикасаться – как бы не рассыпалась от времени.  
– Ради упокоения души Анжелико – а хоть бы и рассыпалась, – сказал паладин и разложил бумажки: «Я-приходить-быстро. Ты-ожидание-просьба». Призрак кивнул, и паладин пошел к выходу. Вздохнув, Маурисия пошла за ним, на ходу вынимая из кармана облачения проволочное кольцо с ключами.  
Библиотека Калли Истласиуатль была большой. Триста лет с лишним, со дня основания монастыря, здесь занимались книжной работой – сначала вручную, записывали куантепекским простым письмом жития святых и мартиниканские хроники, в том числе чаматланские. Куантепекским потому, конечно, что в Чаматлане письменный чаматль был привилегией жречества, и им никто не владел, зато многие чаматланцы и раньше знали куантепекское простое письмо, особенно те, кто занимался торговлей. Потом, когда младшая дочь Клемента Чампы сумела на основе фартальских букв и куантепекских знаков составить алфавит, подходящий для всех мартиниканских языков, здесь стали печатать книги, в том числе и священные. И по экземпляру каждой из этих книг оставалось в монастырской библиотеке.   
В центре большого зала, все стены которого были заставлены стеллажами с книгами, на возвышении стоял деревянный ларец, окованный полосками чеканной бронзы. Крышка ларца была сделана из полированных пластин горного хрусталя, вставленных в бронзовую решетку. Настоятельница с благоговением вставила в замочную скважину ларца маленький ключ и повернула. Звякнуло, крышка дрогнула – видимо, была снабжена пружинами, которые должны были откинуть ее, но от времени ослабли. Ринальдо осторожно поднял тяжелую крышку. Внутри лежала толстая книга, сделанная на древний манер – листы пальмовой бумаги, покрытые разноцветными рисунками, склеены в длинную полосу, сложены гармошкой и зажаты двумя досками, украшенными резьбой и позолотой.  
– Это самая древняя книга в нашем монастыре, – сказала настоятельница. – Святыней не считается, потому что написана языческими письменами, которых никто уже толком не понимает… Кстати, а откуда вы-то их знаете? Странно это – чтобы паладин – и вдруг в языческих знаках разбирался.  
– В нашем роду это знание передается давно, – паладин очень аккуратно вынул раритет из реликвария. – Мой предок Клемент рассудил, что это знание не должно погибнуть, раз за него многие люди заплатили кровью. Историю надо знать и помнить… хотя бы для того, чтобы не было соблазна ее приукрашивать. Клемент Чампа полжизни посвятил тому, чтобы переловить уцелевших жрецов старых богов и собрать их книги, а уже его дети переписали их новым письмом и перевели на понятный всем язык. А то, знаете… всегда найдутся те, кто будет думать, будто в старые времена золотой век был и всеобщее благоденствие, а что людей в жертву приносили – так очень редко и вообще неправда. А от этого до соблазна вернуться в язычество совсем недалеко. Клемент это понимал, потому и решил сохранить древние знания.   
Он пошел обратно в мыльню, Маурисия поспешила следом, спрашивая на ходу:  
– Так вы думаете, сеньор Ринальдо, эту книгу переписывал именно святой Анжелико? Так-то в монастырских хрониках сказано, что это был общий труд, а сам Анжелико только перевел Откровение на чаматль.  
– Я уверен, – сказал паладин. – Кроме него, в то время не было посвященных, знавших бы эти письмена. А что до перевода… Перевод, конечно, можно было записать и куантепекским письмом, и фартальским. Но это было бы неправильно. Для Анжелико и всех тех чаматланцев, кто тогда принял Веру, было очень важно, чтобы Откровение было записано именно так – священными знаками, которые до того использовались только жрецами. В каком-то смысле это означало, что старые боги потерпели поражение и здесь, утратили не только храмы, но даже священное письмо.  
Они зашли в мыльню, где призрак тасовал туда-сюда листочки со знаками, составляя короткие фразы, словно по-прежнему разговаривал с кем-то. Впрочем, возможно, он просто радовался тому, что его наконец выслушали, и пытался составить благодарственную речь. По крайней мере Чампа углядел сочетание знаков «Я-радость-ты-дать», что можно было истолковать и как благодарность, и как благословение.   
Паладин положил книгу на лежанку и, осторожно подняв верхнюю крышку, повернул ее так, чтобы листы пальмовой бумаги развернулись веером, показывая рисунки, до сих пор сохранившие яркость. Призрак, увидев это, бурно замахал руками, облетел книгу и паладина и схватил ее, развернув. Аббатиса охнула, боясь, как бы раритет не рассыпался, но этого не случилось. Книга повисла в воздухе. Развернутая на всю свою немалую длину, она протянулась из одного конца мыльни в другой, а призрак пролетел вдоль нее, радостно размахивая руками и разглядывая письмена. Потом он прошел сквозь полосу бумаги и оказался как бы с оборотной стороны книги, где и завис, рассматривая текст, нанесенный на этой стороне. Если лицевая сторона была заполнена священными чаматланскими знаками, то оборотная – куантепекским простым письмом на старом чаматле. И на ней четко было видно, что примерно на середине полосы ее стал заполнять другой человек: изменился почерк, манера нанесения значков и их очертания. Призрак медленно пролетел вдоль бумажной полосы до ее конца, до последней «страницы», где был изображен пятицветный листок аканта. На его лице появилось выражение безмерной радости.  
Чампа разложил бумажки: «Ты-смерть-дело-конец-другой-человек. Человек-много-священное-письмо-понимать-дать-радость-ты». Святой расплакался, призрачные слезы стекали по татуированным щекам и исчезали, капая с подбородка. Он сложил ладони у груди лодочкой, поднял их повыше и протянул к Чампе, перевернув лодочку – древний жест благодарности и благословения. Потом он сложил книгу и опустил ее на лежанку, а рядом разложил бумажки: «Я-уходить-богиня-радость-ты-искать-я-дом-смерти-просьба». Чампа ответил: «Я-дать-обещание-ты». Призрак улыбнулся, поклонился паладину и растекся легким туманом в воздухе, а спустя полминуты и туман развеялся, стало даже существенно теплее.  
Паладин задумчиво принялся собирать бумажки со знаками в стопку. Настоятельница раскрыла древнюю книгу на той стороне, где текст был записан куантепекским письмом:  
– Как странно. Здесь ведь тоже похожие знаки есть, только проще.  
– Рисуночное письмо придумали в Куантепеке тысячу лет назад, тогда же оно и к нам пришло, – Чампа показал ей один из листков со знаком «богиня». – Их жрецы поначалу хранили это мастерство в тайне и учили ему только избранных, но потом, когда Куантепек сделался богаче и сильнее, их царь решил, что для блага царства нужны грамотные подданные, и повелел жрецам учить письму всех. Тогда жрецы Пернатого Змея и создали простое письмо из двухсот значков, передавали ими не понятия, как в священном, а сочетания звуков – чтобы обычные люди, обучившись этому письму, все равно не могли сами читать священные тексты. Для чаматля это письмо не очень подходило – не все наши звуки им можно было передать. Но все равно, когда потребовалось перевести Откровение, Анжелико им воспользовался. Но объясниться на нем я с ним не смог бы – очень уж язык изменился за триста лет.  
Он потер виски, вздохнул:  
– Ну, что ж, дело я сделал. С вас, преосвященная, расписка и хороший ужин с ночлегом, очень уж утомительно это – с призраками общаться.  
– Само собой, сеньор Ринальдо. И, раз уж мыльня теперь снова в нашем распоряжении, к ужину мы добавим и горячую ванну. Конечно, после того, как сестры и ученицы наконец-то помоются!  
Паладин улыбнулся, потом погрустнел и добавил:  
– Я от вас потом в мужской монастырь наведаюсь. Надо же найти могилу Анжелико и хоть часовню там соорудить, а то непорядок – наш первый святой, а на могиле его триста лет как никто поминальной службы не совершал…

На следующее утро Ринальдо, сев на мула, спустился сначала на перевал, потом поднялся на другую сторону Истласиуатль, где стоял мужской монастырь Калли Анжелико, основанный примерно лет через пятьдесят после его смерти, когда женщин-монахинь стало больше и было решено разделить монашескую общину на мужскую и женскую. Когда аббат мужского монастыря выслушал паладина, то пришел в ужас: как же так, ведь получается, монастырь чуть ли не на могиле святого стоит, а об этом до сих пор никто не знал! Пещерные кельи, в которых жила братия в первые годы существования монастыря, использовались до сих пор, но как склады. Настоятель приказал со складов всё повыносить, и монахи трудились целых два дня. Ринальдо вкалывал вместе с ними, и на третий день они добрались до самой дальней пещеры, где под слоем известки на стене обнаружилась древняя кладка, а за ней – маленький пещерный склеп с простым каменным саркофагом, а на саркофаге – грубый рельеф в виде аканта и надпись на старофартальском: «Здесь покоится Анжелико Истлаль Акатль, царский сын и первый святой этой земли».   
Настоятель тут же распорядился внести свечи и поминальную жертвенную чашу, и пока он читал молитвы, а другие монахи пели Последний Псалом, Ринальдо сжег в чаше сначала стопку бумаги со знаками древнего письма, а потом – прядь своих волос, как и должен делать на поминальной службе родич покойного.  
И когда развеялся в воздухе дым сожжения, а голоса монахов замолкли, паладин почувствовал радость и облегчение, и понял: душа Анжелико наконец-то ушла к богам и обрела покой.


	9. Редкий случай

Редкий случай

Недобрые вести о том, что в окрестностях сальмийского городка Гондомар завелся вампир, поначалу ширились только в виде досужей болтовни. Но когда экономку дона Мендосы нашли в персиковом саду мертвую со следами острых тонких клыков на шее, то болтовня резко перестала быть досужей, а дон Мендоса объявил о большой награде тому, кто упокоит мерзкую нежить. Несколько молодых кабальерос было попытались, но вампир убил одного из них, второму разорвал лицо и выцарапал глаза, а третьему порвал шею и тот чуть не истек кровью, и теперь лежал в беспамятстве в лечебнице при местной Обители Мастера. Так что градоначальник Гондомара отправил сообщение в Коруньясскую канцелярию Паладинского Корпуса. Там думали недолго и отрядили на это дело странствующего паладина Карлеса Туриби. Тот провел в окрестностях Гондомара целую неделю, выискивая вампирье логово, но так ничего и не нашел. А вампир словно издевался: никак себя не проявлял, словно сквозь землю провалился. Паладин Карлес всех, кто хоть что-то знал или видел, расспросил, даже покалеченного кабальеро. Но толку не было: кабальеро не успел ничего разглядеть, тварь подскочила к нему сзади и сразу вцепилась когтями в лицо, а остальные самое большее что видели, так только тень – уродливую, горбатую, с лысой башкой и перепончатыми крыльями. Паладин Карлес вернулся в Корунью с отчетом: мол, ничего не нашел, но на всякий случай вместе с гондомарскими священниками освятили все окрестные кладбища, а сам проверил все старые склепы и развалины. Этот отчет секретарь канцелярии, старший паладин Мануэло Дельгадо, подшил в большую папку, но сказал:  
– Рано ты, Карлес, уехал из Гондомара. Надо было до следующего полнолуния там пробыть. По описаниям похоже на вампира-носферату, а они могут в долгую спячку впадать.  
Карлес пожал плечами:   
– Так я ж все склепы проверил, всё заново освятили. Всегда же так делают – если найти не могут, то обряд очищения проводят. А носферату только на старых кладбищах и заводятся, когда кто-нибудь там какую-нибудь гадость совершит и место осквернит, сами же знаете.  
– Вот, – поднял палец старый паладин. – Я бы на твоем месте все-таки понаблюдал. Вдруг кто эту нежить специально призывал. У дона Мендосы врагов хватает, не любят его ни соседние доны, ни поселяне и кабальерос за вспыльчивость и грубость. Его Нинью многие сватали, а он всем отказывал, и очень грубо. А кабальеро Жауме, которого Мендоса поймал с Ниньей на сеновале, вообще выпорол кнутом. Подумай. Может быть, мы имеем дело с хитрой местью? Может, не в экономку метили, а в самого Мендосу? Знаешь же – нежить натравить можно, а если так, то тут еще и магией крови может смердеть. Рано ты уехал, рано…  
Паладин вздохнул:  
– Ну вот вы всегда всё усложняете, сеньор Мануэло. Хорошо. Завтра опять поеду в Гондомар, вы только мне дорожную туда выдайте, раз я без вызова…  
– Выдам, конечно же… Хм. А знаешь что, Карлес: поеду я, пожалуй, с тобой. Разомну старые косточки.   
С одной стороны, паладин Карлес этому обрадовался – у сеньора Мануэло большой опыт, его помощь не будет лишней. Но с другой стороны – ему уже семьдесят семь лет, он, конечно, еще вполне бодр и здоров, но возраст-то немалый. А ну как залезут они в склеп, а его там как схватит какой-нибудь прострел или ишиас как раз когда на них, к примеру, парочка высших личей вылезет... Не то чтоб Карлес всерьез думал, будто в склепах на гондомарских кладбищах могут оказаться высшие личи, но ведь всё же может быть. Но возражать Карлес, конечно, не стал – не по чину, да и бесполезно, если уж сеньор Мануэло что решил, то так и сделает. Так что на следующий день оба паладина с раннего утра уже ехали верхом по Старой дороге на Гондомар. Хоть Старая дорога и петляла прихотливо между холмов, то подходя к берегу Сальмы, то удаляясь от него, но даже так до Гондомара было всего полдня пути. Хотя молодому паладину казалось, что это долго, и будь Карлес один, он пришпорил бы коня, проскакал бы до Ператальяды, а там свернул, и через пробитый сквозь холм туннель попал бы в долину Кастель Палао, оттуда поднялся по новой дороге на гребень тамошнего холма, а там по крутому серпантинному спуску спустился бы в Гондомарскую долину. И добрался бы за каких-то полтора, ну два часа. Но предлагать пожилому сеньору Мануэло этакий путь Карлес постеснялся. Он, конечно, знал, что секретарь Коруньясской канцелярии до их пор весьма неплохо управляется с мечом и каждое утро оббегает тренировочный плац по три-четыре раза, но все равно такой путь для сеньора Мануэло был бы сложноват.   
– А что, Карлес, ты ведь этой дорогой на Гондомар не ездишь с тех пор, как туннель в Ператальяде пробили? – спросил сеньор Мануэло, словно мысли прочитал.   
Карлес смутился:  
– М-м, ну да. Так ведь через туннель же быстрее. Зря, что ли, доны Гарсиласо, Палао и Фульядо магов нанимали, чтобы его пробить, а потом еще полгода там дорогу строили?  
¬– Не зря, конечно, – кивнул сеньор Мануэло. – Но я не об этом. Ты – странствующий паладин, твоя обязанность – не только по вызовам ездить, но и посматривать и проверять, всё ли в порядке в тех местах, к каким ты приписан. И людям заодно показывать, что ты не просто так казенное жалованье получаешь. Нельзя, чтоб уважение к паладинскому мундиру ослабевало. Так что надо по возможности разными дорогами пользоваться и в села не забывать заезжать.  
И сказав так, сеньор Мануэло свернул на проселочную дорогу и направился к придорожной траттории на краю большого села. Вздохнув украдкой, Карлес двинулся за ним. Он бы задерживаться не стал, а насчет «посматривать и проверять» считал, что если что не то – так местные жители не дураки, и сами сообразят паладина вызвать. Зачем же время зря тратить?  
В траттории сеньор Мануэло тепло поздоровался с хозяином и его дочкой, работавшей здесь и за подавальщицу, и за уборщицу, спросил две пинты легкого пива и к нему подсоленных земляных орешков, и пока они с Карлесом пили это пиво у стойки, расспросил насчет фейри, нежити и прочего. Хозяин охотно жаловался на какую-то Беренику, каковая по его мнению была злобной преступной ведьмой, и на шалящих на складах дуэнде, и на суккубу, которая по ночам морочит головы приличным мужчинам и лишает их мужской силы, отчего жены недовольны и так и норовят скалкой по ребрам пройтись. И еще много на что, Карлес даже слушать устал, отвлекся на пиво, орешки и подавальщицу, как раз мывшую пол в пустой траттории и развернувшуюся задом к паладину. Зад, красиво обрисованный складками подоткнутой полосатой юбки, у нее был что надо, как и ноги в чулках с мушками и панталончиках с мережкой по краю, и Карлес откровенно пялился на все это. И оторвался от этой картины только тогда, когда сеньор Мануэло пихнул его в бок. Спохватившись, паладин кинул на стойку монетку в десять сантимов, поблагодарил хозяина и вышел следом за старшим товарищем.  
– Я же говорил – надо хоть иногда заезжать в села да людей расспрашивать, – с укоризной сказал сеньор Мануэло.   
– Да ну, в жизни не поверю, что у них тут суккуба завелась, – махнул рукой Карлес. – Небось сами от жен бегают, и даже не к любовницам, а просто выпить тайком и в кости сыграть.  
– Это-то понятно, – усмехнулся старый паладин. – Во всей этой болтовне не было ничего особенного, кроме того, что некая вдова по имени Береника гонит самогон на продажу без лицензии, да еще и добавляет в него белладонну и вороний глаз, от которых у людей нехорошие видения и прочие гадости, включая ослабление мужской силы. И что здесь на мельнице завелся боггл. С богглом потом приедешь разобраться, а насчет Береники надо бы по возвращении Коруньясскому начальнику стражи порядка заявить. Нечего народ травить всякой дрянью. И сам с приставами сюда приедешь, так, на всякий случай – может, эту Беренику допросить понадобится, зачем она такое делает. Заодно попрактикуешься в дознавательских навыках, это всегда пригодиться может.   
Карлес вздохнул, но ничего не сказал, хотя, конечно, очень хотелось спросить, а как это сеньор Мануэло понял, в чем дело, и как определил, что про боггла правда, а про остальное – нет. 

По пути в Гондомар они заехали еще в одно село, где всё оказалось в порядке, если не считать водяников и русалки, обосновавшихся в местных прудах. Водяники воровали рыбу и ломали мостки, а русалка норовила детей в воду заманивать. Поселяне уже и сами собирались подавать заявление и вызывать паладина, так что Карлес пообещал через пару дней к ним наведаться.  
Наконец, после полудня дорога, обогнув холм, вышла в большую Гондомарскую долину, посреди которой протянулось длинное озеро Марон. На скалистом острове в самой широкой части озера высились стены и алели крыши здешней Обители Мастера, а знаменитый Гондомарский мост (с берега до самых ворот Обители) виднелся во всей красе, залитый полуденным солнцем. На утоптанной площадке у перекрестка под полотняным зонтом расположился живописец и увлеченно возил кистью по холсту, запечатлевая пейзаж с озером, островом и мостом. Паладинов он не заметил, даже когда они остановились у него за спиной, рассматривая картину. Картина, в общем-то, правильно отображала настоящий пейзаж, если не считать того, что на мосту сражались дракон и паладин в старинных доспехах. По старой легенде, когда-то давно некий паладин из рода Дельгадо именно здесь победил дракона, наводившего ужас на всю округу.  
Отъехав от живописца подальше, Карлес спросил:  
– Сеньор Мануэло, а скажите, эта легенда про Гондомарского дракона – правда? Или просто красивая выдумка?  
Старый паладин пожал плечами:  
– В наших семейных преданиях такой истории нет, в хрониках Корпуса – тоже. Так что, скорее всего, выдумка. Но ты прав – красивая. Этот живописец – маэстро Джильберто Каталья, живет в Рупите. Я, пожалуй, в увольнении потом к нему съезжу да куплю эту картину, если, конечно, он ее не на заказ пишет. Повесим в приемной нашей канцелярии, хе.  
Карлес, представив это эпическое полотно на стене большой приемной в Корунье, тоже хихикнул – эта идея ему понравилась.

В Сальме обычно домен – это долина с одним-двумя селами и прилегающие к ней холмы (тоже один или два). Но в такой большой долине как Гондомарская поместились целых три домена и городок, ни в один домен не входящий (города в Сальме считались как бы общими и подати платили прямиком в казну наместника). Въехав в большое село в самом начале долины, сеньор Мануэло сказал:  
– Владения дона Мендосы. Конечно, хорошо бы тут местных порасспрашивать… но мы не будем.  
– Потому что никто и не скажет ничего? – Карлес и сам в прошлый раз пытался народ тут расспрашивать, но толку от этого было немного.  
– Нет. Если правильно спрашивать, скажут всё и даже больше, – назидательно сказал сеньор Мануэло. – Но, во-первых, ты тут уже расспрашивал, и второй раз подозрительно будет для тех, кто в этом деле замешан, а во-вторых, как бы виновников не спугнуть. Давай сразу к дону Мендосе. С ним-то ты как раз не общался, а?  
Карлес почувствовал себя так, словно он все еще младший паладин второго года, которому наставник очевидные вещи разжевывает, и ему стало стыдно, ведь сеньор Мануэло был прав. Конечно, дона Мендосы тогда дома не было, но ведь можно было же подождать денек и расспросить его, как и его соседей… Упрямство, однако, не позволило Карлесу признать очевидное:  
– Так ведь смысла не было. Он же не видел ничего, зачем время тратить?   
– Молодой ты и глупый еще, – вздохнул старший паладин. – Запомни, Карлес: как только тебя куда служить направили да к округу какому приписали, так первым делом надо со всеми местными донами и доминами перезнакомиться, равно как и с сельскими старостами, священниками, лекарями, учителями, трактирщиками и прочими уважаемыми людьми. И поддерживать с ними отношения. Потому что в нашем деле часто требуется не только бестий изводить и с фейри и нежитью разбираться, но вообще со всяким непорядком дело иметь. В сельской местности все тесно связано, и даже простая пьяная драка может быть следствием какого-нибудь незаконного приворота или отворота, или порчи какой-нибудь. И чему тебя только учили… кстати, кто твоим наставником-то был?  
– Старший паладин Педро Джулиани, – признался Карлес, понимая, что оказывает наставнику козлиную услугу. Ведь наверняка сеньор Мануэло тому письмо напишет неприятное.   
– Уж я ему отпишу, чтоб впредь не забывал ученикам очевидные вещи рассказывать, – тут же подтвердил Карлесовы опасения старший паладин. – А то учат вас, учат… а потом вас еще бери и доучивай… как будто я тут не секретарь, а наставник… Так. С Мендосой я сам поговорю, а ты слушай внимательно. И на Нинью пялиться не вздумай!  
Карлес только кивнул:  
– Как скажете, сеньор Мануэло.  
Дон Жозе Мендоса был дома, и был он злющий, как целое гадючье кубло. Хоть он это и старательно скрывал, но паладины умеют видеть настоящие чувства людей, и Карлес даже обрадовался, что сеньор Мануэло велел ему помалкивать.   
Увидав с асотеи всадников, поднимающихся по мощеной доломитовыми плитками дорожке к его усадьбе на склоне холма, пристроенной к древней башне Кастель Мендоса, дон явно собрался было крикнуть им, чтоб убирались, но, разглядев, кто именно едет, сдержался, вместо того просто выругался заковыристо и пошел вниз, во двор.  
Во дворе к спешившимся паладинам подбежал паренек со здоровенным синячищем под глазом, поклонился и взял под уздцы лошадей, повел куда-то за угол. С парадной лестницы спустилась богато одетая девушка невероятной красоты: невысокая, с тонкой талией и при том с крутыми широкими бедрами и пышной грудью, с длинной ярко-рыжей косой, уложенной в замысловатую прическу по последней сальмийской моде, да еще и цветочками искусственными украшенную. Глаза у девушки были просто огромные и при том ярко-синие, с длинными густыми ресницами, губки алые, ротик маленький, носик точеный, а уши – сильно заостренные, и Карлес тут же и понял, повнимательнее глянув на девушку, что в ней половина крови альвов из клана Клаэх. Вспомнив, что сказал сеньор Мануэло, Карлес спохватился и перевел взгляд в сторону, на беседку под яблонями и персиками, где за столиком сидел мальчишка лет двенадцати и уныло делал вид, что читает учебник географии. Мальчишка был одет довольно богато, но при том выглядел как обычный сельский сальмийский подросток: выгоревшие на солнце волосы, смуглая кожа с царапинками, обветренные губы, голубые глаза, густые пшеничные брови и длинные нескладные руки-ноги, по которым было видно, что он вырастет в крупного мужчину. Когда на лестнице появился сам дон Мендоса, стало понятно, что сын пошел в папочку: дон был здоровенным, широкоплечим, с такими же выгоревшими волосами, голубыми глазами и большими руками. Карлес смутно припомнил, что вроде бы дон Мендоса никогда не был женат, и что сын его – признанный бастард от какой-то гондомарской горожанки, а дочку ему родила альва, с которой дон в молодые годы спутался и чуть было за ней в Фейриё не ушел, да вовремя одумался. Насчет всего этого соседи Мендосы тоже любили почесать языки и тем вызывали его недовольство.  
– Нинья! Хватит пялиться на паладина, тебе с ним всё равно ничего не обломится! – рявкнул дон на дочку. – Живо на кухню, вели обед подавать, и пусть еще на двоих поставят!  
Нинья, стрельнув глазками в обоих паладинов и завлекательно пожав плечиком, ушла. А дон, спустившись во двор, протянул руку сеньору Мануэло:  
– Рад видеть, сеньор Дельгадо. Как здоровье? Как Сезар, внуки?  
Сеньор Мануэло ответил на рукопожатие:  
– Хвала богам, Жозе, скриплю помаленьку. Сезар ничего, держится. Джорхе недавно вторую королевскую награду получил, Жоан в Корпусе учится, Микаэло, хм… путешествует. Аньес выросла, красавицей не хуже твоей Ниньи сделалась, Сезар уж не успевает от нее ухажеров отгонять.  
– Пусть кнут подлиннее заведет да при себе держит, – проворчал дон Мендоса. – А то потом забот полон рот будет. Хорошо если просто дитенка заимеет, это куда ни шло, а то ведь еще выскочит замуж за кого попало, тогда уж позора не оберешься! И амулет от зачатия пусть не забудет ей купить. Моя-то… эх, моей-то бесполезно амулеты надевать, – махнул он рукой. – Ладно, чего стоять. Как раз обед поспел. Идемте. А вы, надо думать, сеньор Карлес Туриби. Слыхал, слыхал. Что ж вы в прошлый раз ко мне не заехали?  
– М-м… Дон Жозе, я тогда первым делом на кладбища подался, осмотреть и вампира выловить, – сказал Карлес. – Спешил, опасался, чтоб кто еще не пострадал.  
– Оно понятно, служба есть служба, но вы уж будьте любезны, впредь не проходите мимо, – строго упрекнул его дон, толкнул дверь из яблоневых брусьев и жестом предложил войти.   
Насколько успел заметить Карлес, дон Мендоса по сальмийским меркам был очень богат: мебель в доме вся резная с инкрустациями, на полу лежат большие кестальские ковры, по стенам висят хорошие картины в золоченых рамах, в столовой стол покрывает вышитая серебром ингарийская скатерть, все столовые приборы серебряные с ручками из агата, а посуда – аллеманский фарфор, расписанный пастушками, розами да овечками. Впрочем, вряд ли семейство Мендоса пользовалось такой роскошью каждый день, скорее всего посуду, скатерть и приборы быстренько заменили по случаю гостей. Хотя супница и кастрюльки с подносами, в которых вносили блюда, тоже были вполне изящными и красивыми, с чеканкой и серебрением. Да и еда была поизысканнее, чем обычно на столах сальмийских донов в будний день: сырный суп, фрикасе из кролика, тушеные овощи с форелью, сочные свиные отбивные с гарниром из мелких деликатесных помидоров и базилика, рыбный пирог и картофельные клецки с грибами. И отличная местная сангрия.  
Сам Карлес был по происхождению из потомственных кабальерос и в его родном доме серебряный прибор имелся лишь один – ложка, вилка и нож, подавали его только важным гостям. Как и расписные анконские тарелки. Остальные даже в праздник довольствовались оловянными приборами и посудой местного производства. А тут дорогой красивой утвари явно хватило бы и на целый пир сервировать, вон шкафы со стеклянными дверцами ломятся. Вероятно, и приданое у Ниньи очень и очень богатое, неудивительно, что от ухажеров отбоя нет, не только ведь из-за ее красоты.   
Девушка сидела напротив Карлеса и разглядывала его так, что паладину кусок в горло не лез, а штаны чем дальше, тем всё теснее становились. Впрочем, довольно быстро Карлес спохватился и сообразил, что этакая его реакция вызвана не только красотой Ниньи, но и ее альвскими чарами, которые она, вполне возможно, даже не может контролировать. Потому он уставился в тарелку, прочитал про себя вдумчиво пару молитв, достал из кармана четки и намотал их на запястье. Нинья это увидела, покраснела, ойкнула тихонько. А тут еще сеньор Мануэло строго на нее посмотрел, и она, совсем смутившись, взяла тарелку и пересела так, чтобы Карлес ее не видел. От дона Мендосы всё это, конечно, не ускользнуло, он погрозил дочери пальцем и пожаловался:  
– И вот так всегда. Прямо уж не знаю, что делать. Месяц назад шалопай Диего Жауме ее на сеновал свел… Ну, я Диего кнутом хорошенько попотчевал, штраф пришлось потом в триста реалов в его пользу заплатить за побои, и еще пятьдесят – в казну… Теперь думаю – это не он ее туда свел, а она ему голову закрутила. Свербит у нее и кровь ее альвская покоя не дает. А сегодня утром с конюхом ее застукал, вломил парню сходу. Прощения потом просил и полста реалов дал. Вот скажите, сеньор Мануэло, вот что мне с ней такой делать? В монастырь – так жалко же, зачахнет она там. А замуж – тоже за кого попало не хочу. Может, ваш Джорхе на ней женится, а?  
Сеньор Мануэло от такой откровенности аж икнул и чуть не поперхнулся. Отдышавшись, он глотнул сангрии и сказал:  
– Жозе, ты б прежде чем такое говорить, думал бы, а. Джорхе же маг, куда ему жена-полуальва из Клаэх. Ты что, парня раньше времени в могилу свести хочешь? Ей надо обычного найти, с, м-м, корешком покрепче, и без всяких магических талантов. И чтоб тебя слушался. Ты бы об этом прежде всего бы подумал, а не о том, чтоб ей выгодную партию устроить. Диего Жауме, между прочим, не самый плохой вариант. Особенно если он ей понравился. Парень он крепкий, раз после твоих побоев на своих двоих убегал и еще первым делом к судье побежал, а не отлеживаться. К тому же твой кабальеро, не со стороны человек. Чем не кандидат?   
Нинья украдкой вздохнула, ее младший братец ухмыльнулся, но отец на него сурово глянул, и мальчишка тут же сделал вид, будто занят рыбным пирогом. А дон Жозе ответил:  
– Вот мудрый вы человек, сеньор Мануэло. Всё по местам расставили… Правы вы, пожалуй. А что. И выдам за Жауме, назло всем соседям, особенно Азуриасам. Точно. Пусть дон Камильо побесится! Он, сволочь, еще за моих черных свиней должен, которых его сыновья-идиоты на прошлой охоте постреляли! Уж я тогда им за свинок люлей навешал знатных… Камильо потом жаловался судье, да судья мою сторону взял. Нет, ну вы только подумайте, сеньор Мануэло! Эти засранцы зверинец себе завели, а корм для своих зверей норовят у соседей добывать! И, сдается мне, что этим они заниматься не перестали, потому как буквально вчера свинопасы двух не досчитались, и всё в том же, черти его побери, персиковом саду проклятом, что к владениям Азуриасов примыкает! Гадят, сволочи, исподтишка…   
¬– А скажите, дон Жозе, означенный дон на вас, хм, за побои сильно обиделся? – подал голос Карлес. В конце концов, надо же и самому что-то делать, не всё ж на дона Мануэло полагаться.  
– Да уж неслабо, – ухмыльнулся дон, сжав и разжав кулак. – Джордано, сынку его старшему, я два зуба выбил, да так, что даже зубная фея не справилась, пришлось вставные делать. А сам Камильо меня вообще пристрелить хотел, да я самопал у него отобрал и прикладом ему ребра пересчитал. Две недели Камильо потом отлеживался… Ничего, за моих свинок это еще малая плата.  
Карлес тут же припомнил, что во владениях дона Камильо Азуриаса имеется старое кладбище с пятью склепами, причем склепами древними, один даже дофартальский еще. Но Карлес там тоже побывал в прошлый раз и наложил очищающие знаки.  
После обеда, поблагодарив дона Мендосу за гостеприимство, паладины двинулись дальше – хоть дон и настаивал на том, чтобы они отдохнули на асотее и вообще переночевали.  
Выехав за ворота усадьбы, Карлес сказал:  
– Я был на кладбище в Вилла Азуриас, ничего не нашел. Даже и близко ничего похожего на носферату.  
– Не сомневаюсь, – сеньор Мануэло съехал с дороги на проселочную грунтовку и Карлес двинулся за ним. – Если Камильо не совсем идиот, то он не стал бы на собственном кладбище таким заниматься. А насколько я знаю его, он не идиот. Не разумник, но и не идиот. Так что мы сейчас сначала на тот сад посмотрим, где экономку нашли и где незадачливых охотников вампир порвал. Сдается мне, если где этот, гм, вампир и прячется, так где-то там.  
Карлес мысленно обругал себя нехорошими словами: ведь и сам мог бы догадаться, что если он с местными священниками освятил кладбища, то вампир туда не вернется, не сможет просто. А значит, придется ему прятаться где-то еще.   
– Вы думаете, свиней дона Мендосы вампир сожрал? – Карлес и сам так подумал, как только сообразил, что вампир мог устроить логово и вне кладбища.  
– Вполне, – кивнул сеньор Мануэло. – Скажем, убив того несчастного кабальеро и покалечив его товарищей, вампир – назовем его пока так – залег в спячку. С тех пор прошло две недели. И вот он вылез опять и убил свиней. Потому как я сомневаюсь, что пропавшие свиньи – это дело рук самого дона Камильо или его людей. Камильо бы придумал что посерьезнее и побольнее.   
Тут вдруг Карлес кое-что сообразил: похоже, что сеньор Мануэло, пообщавшись с доном Мендосой и его семьей, засомневался в том, что бесчинствовал здесь именно вампир, какой бы то ни было.  
– А… Вы ведь, сдается мне, считаете, что это не вампир, – прямо брякнул Карлес. – А что тогда? Ни на какую здешнюю бестию не похоже ведь.   
– Не похоже, – согласился старший паладин. – Но и на вампира тоже.   
– Но почему на вампира не похоже? Кровь жрал, шеи людям рвал, по мутным описаниям того кабальеро, которому он глаза вырвал – похоже на носферату…  
– Ну вот точно письмо отпишу Джулиани, что ему самому пора вместе с младшими поучиться, – проворчал сеньор Мануэло. – Потому как непонятно вообще, чему он тебя учил. Мы же только что были у дона Мендосы дома. Что мы там видели? Точнее, кого?  
– М-м… ну, самого дона, сына его, челядь… дочку, – старательно перечислил Карлес, всё еще не понимая, к чему клонит Мануэло.  
– Вот! – поднял палец старший паладин. – Дочка – это важно. Ну, давай же, голову включи.  
И тут наконец до Карлеса дошло:  
– А-а, точно! Как я не сообразил! Она же наполовину альва Клаэх. А на женщин Клаэх, пока они ребенка не родят, магия не действует – никакая, потому что они ману вытягивают из всего, к чему прикасаются, даже заклятия разрушают. И еще Клаэх нежить чуют, она бы такой спокойной не была, если бы в окрестностях вампир прятался. Даже, может, сама бы его нашла и упокоила, и не посчитала бы нужным отцу об этом сказать.  
– Вот именно, – сеньор Мануэло усмехнулся. – Теперь понимаешь, почему так важно знать всё о тех, кто живет в твоем округе? Ладно, мы уже возле этого сада злополучного.  
Сад был большим и довольно старым: персиковые и абрикосовые деревья уже покручены временем, кое-где вообще торчат засохшие стволы. Но за ним хорошо смотрели, и деревья до сих пор обильно плодоносили: трава под ними была усыпана паданками и растоптана свиными следами. Видимо, чтоб добро зря не пропадало, пастухи загоняли сюда черных свиней полакомиться, пока паданки не сгнили. Место, где нашли несчастную экономку, до сих пор было отмечено вешками с красными лоскутками. Сеньор Мануэло его бегло осмотрел, вздохнул:  
– Вот если бы ты место внимательнее оглядел, то сразу бы засомневался, что это вампир. Уж сколько времени прошло – а кровью тут до сих пор пахнет. Вампир бы столько добра не упустил, выжрал бы все и землю вылизал. Это, Карлес, бестия. Вот только какая – пока не знаю. Но мы ее сейчас выманить попробуем.  
Мануэло создал целую стайку поисковых огоньков и запустил их в глубину сада. Карлес сделал то же самое, разве что стайка у него вышла поменьше. А потом оба паладина разошлись в стороны, и медленно пошли за огоньками, прислушиваясь к ощущениям.   
Было пока тихо, в саду никого, только одинокая свинья где-то в глубине жрала персики, сладострастно похрюкивая. Карлес уже было разочаровался и решил, что ничего и никого здесь нет, как вдруг почувствовал всплеск страха, и тут же раздался свиной визг. Он рванул туда, созывая к тому месту все свои огоньки и сплетая их в сеть силы. Но когда добежал, оказалось, что старый паладин успел раньше: тяжело дыша, он стоял в трех шагах от компостной ямы, на краю которой валялась оглушенная свинья с несколькими глубокими царапинами на боках, а в яме под мерцающей сетью силы барахталась тварь, здорово похожая на носферату: лысая башка с оттопыренными здоровенными ушами, безносая морда с торчащими из пасти клыками-иглами, горбатое тело, перепончатые крылья… но на этом сходство и заканчивалось. Была эта тварь меньше, чем носферату, раза в два, помимо крыльев еще имела пару рук и ног с длиннющими когтями, и глаза с козлиными зрачками.  
– Охренеть, да это же чупакабра! – вспомнил Карлес иллюстрацию из Большого Бестиария в разделе «Мартиниканские бестии». – Откуда она у нас-то?  
Сеньор Мануэло достал платок, вытер взопревший лоб:  
– Полагаю, кое-кто здесь завел себе зверинец с бестиями, и, обидевшись на соседа, выпустил погулять чупакабру. Или, может быть, злого умысла не было и она сбежала сама. Все-таки не настолько Камильо дурак, чтоб такую бестию выпускать. Разве что сыновья его, те еще долбни… В любом случае ты ее сейчас аккуратненько мечом ткни куда следует, а потом наведаемся к дону Азуриасу. Давно болтают о его удивительном зверинце, который он никому не показывает. Вот и посмотрим.

Сеньор Мануэло оказался прав. Увидав труп чупакабры, дон Камильо Азуриас сначала разразился черной бранью, потом позвал старшего сына Джордано и, не переставая ругаться, врезал ему по зубам, выбив и вставные, и еще остававшиеся родные. Тут и выяснилось, что чупакабра действительно из зверинца Азуриасов, и выпустил ее оттуда Джордано, желая отомстить соседу. А когда вместо свиней погибла экономка, а потом еще один кабальеро, а двое покалечились, Джордано перепугался и покаялся отцу в содеянной глупости. Дон Азуриас как раз думал, что же ему делать, когда к нему явились паладины с трупом бестии.  
Вот и вышло так, что дон Азуриас заплатил огромный штраф в пользу дона Мендосы за свиней, да еще семьям погибших, да в казну, да за глупого своего сына… и потерял на этом половину состояния. А дело о чупакабре в Коруньясской канцелярии стало одним из тех, которые любят рассказывать опытные паладины молодым в назидание.


	10. Сельские страсти

Сельские страсти  
Осень в Фарталье везде разная, как и другие времена года. Еще бы, королевство большое, климат в разных его частях отличается, хотя вообще-то везде, кроме Верхней Кестальи и мартиниканского высокогорья, довольно теплый. В Плайясоль, например, осень – это время, когда по ночам хочется укрыться не легкой простынкой, а двуслойным тканым одеялом, но камины топить никто и не вздумает даже там, где они есть. А в Сальме осень – это когда склоны холмов становятся пестрыми от желтеющих деревьев, а с океана начинает дуть прохладный влажный ветер, и жители по вечерам, если им приходиться оставаться на открытом воздухе, разворачивают свои шерстяные плащи и набрасывают их на плечи и головы. И при этом сальмийская осень считается довольно холодной по мнению фартальцев из других мест (кроме Верхней Кестальи, опять же). Хотя сами сальмийцы так не считали, им нравился их климат и никто из них ни за что не променял бы родную Сальму на какое-то другое место, по крайней мере без серьезной на то причины. А те, кто жил вдали от родины, как правило, под конец жизни возвращались в родные холмы и долины, куда бы до этого их ни заносила судьба.  
Об этом примерно сеньор Мануэло Дельгадо, старший паладин и секретарь Коруньясской канцелярии Корпуса, и размышлял погожим ноябрьским днем, созерцая пейзажи с асотеи Кастель Дельгадо. Конечно, собственно замок Кастель Дельгадо стоял на самой высокой точке плоской вершины одноименного холма, но уже давным-давно не использовался донами Дельгадо как жилище, с тех пор как была построена на склоне удобная и просторная усадьба, а тому уж минуло больше ста лет. Так что все привыкли называть усадьбу так же, как и замок.  
Сеньор Мануэло приехал домой сегодня утром, в недельный отпуск. Как старшему паладину, ему полагалось в году не меньше двух месяцев отпускных дней, а по возрасту – так и вообще целых три. Обычно он брал неделю в месяц, чтобы провести ее дома, с родными. Паладины, лишенные возможности жениться и породить детей, всегда очень сильно привязываются к ближайшим родичам – братьям, сестрам, племянникам и их детям, и сеньор Мануэло не был исключением. Племянника, дона Сезара, и его детей он очень любил, и старался бывать в родовом гнезде Дельгадо почаще. К тому же на начало третьей недели ноября приходился его день рождения, и сегодня вечером должен был быть ужин в его честь, а сейчас он сидел на асотее в плетеном кресле, положив ноги на скамеечку. Обут он был в домашние мягкие тапки из овчины, сделанные в виде забавных собачек. Эти тапки несколько нелепо смотрелись с паладинским мундиром, но сеньору Мануэло было на это плевать, в семьдесят восемь лет и с его репутацией можно позволить себе многое. А тапки сшила ему в подарок внучатая племянница Аньес, и они сеньору Мануэло очень понравились. На столике рядом с креслом стояли квадратная невысокая корзинка, полная раскрытых конвертов, из корзинки торчал складной лорнет в серебряной оправе, и лежал поперек столика паладинский меч в ножнах. Сеньор Мануэло пришел сюда почти сразу после обеда – спокойно почитать накопившиеся письма, привезенные им из Коруньи (на службе как-то было не до личной корреспонденции, осень выдалась беспокойной и у секретаря было много бумажной работы), но, прочитав эти письма (в основном они были от друзей и учеников, которые уже сами сделались старшими паладинами), что-то захандрил. И теперь мрачно пыхал дымной палочкой, покусывая длинный роговой мундштук. Зубы у него были отличные, несмотря на возраст и бурную жизнь – Коруньясское отделение Паладинского Корпуса обслуживала лучшая в сальмийской столице зубная фея, как в народе называли колдуний-целительниц, специализирующихся на лечении зубов. Впрочем, название частично соответствовало действительности: чаще всего зубными целительницами становились женщины с фейской кровью, обычно потомки тилвит-тегов или благих альвов. Да и вообще со здоровьем у сеньора Мануэло было все очень неплохо, как для его возраста: он по-прежнему каждое утро не меньше полутора часов тратил на физические упражнения и бег, хорошо управлялся с мечом, мог провести почти целый день в седле при необходимости, метко стрелял из самопала и пистоли и был вполне способен набить морду кому угодно из простых людей, да и, может, молодому паладину тоже (опыт-то подчас важнее физических кондиций). Всё, что его беспокоило в плане самочувствия – это суставные боли в ногах и пояснице в сырую прохладную погоду, слегка пошаливало сердце да имелась необходимость пользоваться лорнетом для чтения мелкого текста. Грех, конечно, жаловаться: обычные люди в его возрасте имели целые букеты болячек, не говоря уж о том, что не все до него доживали. По паладинским меркам, конечно, сеньор Мануэло стариком еще не считался. Так, довольно пожилым. Хотя молодежь могла думать иначе, но на то она и молодежь. Молодым даже пятидесятилетние стариками кажутся. А так-то паладины известны тем, что живут долго, если, конечно, не погибают или не калечатся на своей нелегкой службе. Вот только паладинствовать после шестидесяти пяти становится все-таки сложновато. Он уже не мог себе позволить ночевки под открытым небом, разве что в хорошую погоду, месить болота или лазить по крутым скалистым склонам, и делать прочие вещи, которыми полна служба странствующего паладина. Пришлось перейти сначала в городские, а три года назад – на бумажную работу. Конечно, можно уйти на покой или сделаться где-нибудь сельским священником, если бездельничать не хочется. Или в инквизицию перевестись. Но сеньора Мануэло эти варианты не прельщали. Свое дело он очень любил, и мысль о том, что он уже для него староват, его угнетала. А тут еще письма… Вот Кавалли, его лучший ученик, которым он неприкрыто гордился, пишет, к примеру, о том, как недавно ловил в портовом районе одержимого демонами. Или другой ученик, помоложе, мартиниканец – о своих приключениях… Или капитан Каброни, пространно расписавший придворную службу и свои заботы. Капитан жаловался на то, что устал, надоело, хочется наконец забиться куда-нибудь в глушь и сделаться простым городским паладином… Эти жалобы сеньор Мануэло читал даже с некоторой обидой – мол, Каброни молод еще, шестьдесят лет всего, а туда же, жаловаться!  
Невеселые мысли старого паладина прервали тихие шаги двух женщин, поднявшихся на асотею. Еще не обернувшись, он уже знал, что это Мартина и Моника, одна из девушек Микаэло. Моника сеньору Мануэло нравилась: она была умной, сметливой и ответственной. И доброй. В этом она очень походила на Мартину.  
– Вечер добрый, сеньор Мануэло, – поприветствовала его Моника. В руках у нее был большой шерстяной плед. – Прохладно стало, ветер сырой. Я вам укрыться принесла. А то, может, вниз спуститесь? В гостиной уж камин разожгли.  
– Спасибо, Моника, я до ужина тут посижу. Благодарю за плед.  
Она развернула плед и накрыла его. Мартина, чуть сдвинув корзинку с бумагами, поставила на столик поднос с чайником, чашкой и блюдцем с куском яблочного пирога.  
– Перекусите хоть маленько, – сказала она. – И чай обязательно выпейте, там настой и от ревматизма, и от сердцебиения излишнего.  
– Спасибо, – он отложил мундштук, погасив палочку, взял чашку. – Не повредит.   
Мартина придвинула табуретку, села рядом, явно не собираясь уходить. Моника же спустилась вниз. Подождав, пока она скроется на лестнице, Мартина сказала:  
– Что-то вы, сеньор, загрустили.  
– А чего мне веселиться, Мартина? Стар я уже, болезни одолевают. Скоро придется даже с секретарской должности уйти, мундир снять, меч на стену повесить. И что я тогда делать буду? Скукота же…  
Она взяла его левую руку, провела подушечками пальцев по мозолям ладони, ощупала пальцы:  
– Скажете тоже – стар, болезни… Для паладина это не такой уж и большой возраст. Рука ваша до сих пор крепкая и сильная, жилы и кости в порядке. И все остальное в общем-то тоже. Нет уж, ваша грусть от другого проистекает, я же вижу.  
Руку он у нее забирать не стал, и она продолжала легонько массировать кисть. От этого по руке вверх разливалось приятное тепло, порожденное как природным талантом Мартины к целительству, так и ее особенной силой, дарованной Матери своей посвященной.  
– Эх, Мартина. Молода ты еще, и многого не понимаешь, – он допил чай и поставил чашку на столик. Мартина взяла его правую руку и точно так же стала ощупывать и поглаживать.  
– Молода, это верно, – улыбнулась она. – Но уж не глупа, хвала богам. Вы думаете, что никому не нужны, что вас скоро на покой попросят, что впереди только тоска и ожидание смерти. А это неправда, вот как есть неправда, сеньор Мануэло. Во-первых, вас в Коруньясской канцелярии все слушаются, даже лейтенант без вашего одобрения важных решений не принимает, это я знаю точно. Опыт у вас богатый, память хорошая, так что быть вам секретарем еще долго, да и выезды на вашу долю тоже достанутся. Конечно, не как в прежние годы, но всё же. Вон, слыхала я, как вы с паладином Карлесом Туриби заморскую чупакабру поймали. Дон Мендоса, говорят, у маэстро Джильберто, что из Рупита, даже картину про это заказал.  
Вспомнив дело о чупакабре, сеньор Мануэло усмехнулся. И прищурился:  
– Ладно, ты права насчет во-первых. А что во-вторых?  
– А во-вторых, даже если вы службу оставите, ненужным никому вы не станете. Дома-то вас всегда будут ждать и вам всегда будут рады. Микаэловы дети вон подрастут, будете помогать дону Сезару их воспитывать, с Микаэло-то в этом, сами понимаете, толку никакого. Ну и в-третьих, не стоит молодым завидовать, у них молодость – у вас опыт, как я уже сказала. А болячки ваши мы полечим. Мыльню уже топят, перед ужином пойдем, я вас хорошенько пропарю, разомну, разотру лечебными мазями – и если будет на то милость Матери, то боли пройдут, и надолго. А насчет сердца – так вы бы кофе по утрам пить перестали.   
– Ну как же без кофе, – слабо возмутился паладин.  
– А вот так. Дон Сезар же кофе пить перестал, как сердце у него ослабло. И ничего. Сеньора Кариньес ему теперь по утрам шоколад с молоком и пряностями варит, от него только польза, и вы бы попробовали.   
– Ну, уговорила. Хорошо, – усмехнулся сеньор Мануэло. – Хоть я и не люблю шоколад, но, может, с молоком сойдет. Но ты ведь сюда поднялась не только ради этого, а?  
– Не только, – Мартина вынула из кармана кружевного передника конверт, запечатанный сургучом с оттиском какого-то герба. – Письмо вам только что привезли. Вот, почитайте да и спускайтесь вниз, пойдем в мыльню ваши суставы и остальное в порядок приводить. По мужской части тоже помочь требуется, как я вижу. Пока не беспокоит, так вот надо чтоб и не начало беспокоить.  
Она налила ему еще чаю и ушла.   
Сеньор Мануэло взял конверт, прочел надписанный на нем адрес отправителя и посмотрел на герб, грустно улыбнулся. То было письмо от женщины, которую он любил когда-то давно. Точнее – любил до сих пор, но теперь, когда прошло сорок пять лет, чувства притихли, но не исчезли, просто ушла давняя страсть. Тогда, в тридцать три года, он влюбился в третий раз за свою жизнь – и, похоже, навсегда. Настолько крепко влюбился, что был близок к тому, чтоб нарушить свои обеты… и нарушил бы, если б не она сама. Еще очень юная, сеньора Элинора Арденто, несмотря на то, что и сама была влюблена не на шутку, сумела совладать с этой страстью и тем самым удержала Мануэло от греха. Она вышла замуж за дона Арсе, но отношения с Мануэло поддерживала – в основном письмами, иногда виделись и вживую, когда дон Арсе приезжал в Корунью на Собрание донов. Сеньор Мануэло тоже писал ей и дарил разные подарки, часто – дорогие, чем вызывал глухую ревность ее мужа, который даже как-то потребовал, чтобы жена поклялась у алтаря Судии и в присутствии посвященного, что не нарушала супружеской верности. Элинора не знала за собой вины и охотно согласилась на проверку, чем пристыдила ревнивого мужа и успокоила его подозрения. Так что переписка продолжилась и подарки тоже, а с годами всё это превратилось в крепкую дружбу без любовного подтекста.   
В письме Элинора поздравляла его с днем рождения, рассказывала о своей младшей дочери, вышедшей замуж в Анкону, и о внуке-шалопае, которого никак не удается заставить заниматься делами домена, хотя обалдую уже двадцать четыре и пора бы за ум взяться, и интересовалась, как поживает семейство Дельгадо и правду ли говорят слухи, что Микаэло ушел в Обитель Мастера, перед тем признав сразу трех своих внебрачных детей. А еще писала, что в округе случились странные смерти, вроде бы по естественным причинам, но какие-то подозрительные очень, да и вообще странные дела творятся, которыми сеньор Мануэло как паладин может заинтересоваться, а сообщать в паладинскую канцелярию официально вроде как не с чего. И приглашала в гости.  
Так-то Мануэло частенько наведывался в Кастель ду Арсе и по службе, и по дружбе, но нерегулярно. Последний раз был там в начале года. Упоминание о странных смертях и странных делах его насторожило: Элинора очень любила разгадывать загадки и прославилась на старости лет тем, что распутывала всякие дела, связанные порой и с преступлениями. К ней даже иной раз обращались за помощью такого рода, особенно если дела были деликатные и не хотелось их доводить до ведома стражи порядка. Мануэло это не удивляло: он как паладин видел у Элиноры метку Судии, и если бы Элинора не сделалась доньей, то могла бы стать судебной чиновницей или даже дознавательницей в страже порядка, а то и в Тайной Канцелярии. А так у нее это было просто увлечением, которому она, овдовев, стала посвящать больше времени, чем в прежние годы. И если она предлагала ему приехать не только просто так, но и в связи с этим делом, это означало, что дело по меньшей мере любопытное, и что она считает, что смерти эти были неслучайны.   
Всю хандру со старого паладина как рукой сняло. Он почувствовал азарт и любопытство, и даже как-то меньше стали ныть суставы в ногах и поясница. Так что он, дочитав письмо, аккуратно уложил и его, и остальные письма в корзинку, а лорнет спрятал в карман. Долил в чашку чая и быстренько уничтожил кусок замечательного яблочного пирога с корицей, после чего пошел вниз, в свою комнату на втором этаже, где переоделся в стеганный купальный халат и, прихватив чистое белье, отправился в мыльню.  
Мартина прекрасно знала свое дело, и когда сеньор Мануэло спустя полтора часа из мыльни вышел, у него нигде ничего не болело, а чувствовал он себя так, словно помолодел лет на десять. Так что к праздничному ужину он вышел совсем в другом настроении, чем то, в каком он на асотее читал письма.  
Сеньора Кариньес, экономка в доме Дельгадо, и кухарка под ее руководством расстарались на славу: стол ломился от хорошей сальмийской еды, не слишком изысканной на взгляд избалованных плайясольцев или фартальезцев, но вкусной и сытной. Почетное место занимал традиционный кекс, какой в Сальме принято печь на дни рождения и на Новолетие: высокий, пышный, с ягодами по сезону, которые положено замешивать в тесто свежими. Осенью это были виноград, арония или физалис, а часто всё вместе, как сейчас. Вокруг кекса расположились хороводом тарелки с пирожками с разнообразными начинками. Были тут пирожки с говядиной, с курятиной, с бараниной, с форелью и с лососиной, с луком, с яйцами, с капустой, с картошкой, с грибами, с сыром, с яблоками, с грушами, с ягодами, с айвовым вареньем, с ревенем, с маком и с орехами и много чем еще. Сеньор Мануэло, увидав этакое изобилие, попытался было подсчитать, сколько же тут видов пирожков, сбился на третьем десятке и бросил это безнадежное занятие, набрал себе в тарелку с полдюжины, какие под руку подвернулись. Помимо выпечки, на столе красовались и печеные в горчице окорока, и салаты, и картофель вареный со шкварками из нежнейшего сала, и картофель жареный с луком и грибами, баранина с чесноком, куры, фаршированные черносливом, и здоровенный лосось, начиненный травами, гордость кухарки дома Дельгадо. И, конечно же, вино лагримас ду соль, красное и белое.  
Гостей собралось порядочно. Вся семья в полном сборе. Днем прибыли Джорхе с женой и Жоан, которому капитан выписал отпускное свидетельство на два дня по случаю дедулиного дня рождения, и даже Микаэло, которому существенно полегчало уже через месяц жизни в Обители Мастера. Настоятель отпустил его на пару дней, но строго-настрого велел не задерживаться, потому что вне обители фейские чары снова начнут его одолевать. Приехали и окрестные доны и домины, и кое-кто еще из старых знакомых и дальней родни. Всего гостей набралось аж пятьдесят человек, так что было кому умять все эти знатные угощения. Праздничный пир прошел отлично, и настроение сеньора Мануэло еще больше улучшилось – все-таки когда видишь, что тебя любят и ценят, почтенный возраст совсем не печалит.  
А наутро, встав до рассвета, сеньор Мануэло первым делом вышел во двор, пробежался вниз по лестнице в долину и обратно, на полпути наверх разминулся с Жоаном, занятым тем же самым, хлопнул его по плечу и, не останавливаясь, продолжил взбегать наверх. Когда достиг двора усадьбы, дышал он очень тяжело, но суставы не болели, да и сердце тоже вроде бы, хоть и колотилось, но неприятных ощущений не доставляло. Так что он быстренько облился холодной водой в мыльне и пошел на кухню, где уже возилась сеньора Кариньес, заваривая утренний шоколад, а кухарка ставила в печь лепешки. Ему тут же поставили чашку шоколада с молоком и пару свежайших пышных лепешечек с маслом, тарелку с сыром и холодным мясом со вчерашнего стола. Он не спеша позавтракал, прихватил еще в дорогу пяток вчерашних пирожков и пошел наверх, собираться.   
Домочадцы еще спали, только из-за двери комнаты Микаэло, где теперь жила Моника, доносились недвусмысленные звуки и приглушенные стоны. Потом там же заплакал ребенок, стоны прекратились, и почти сразу тихий голос Моники запел колыбельную, а голос Микаэло что-то тихонько ребенку присюсюкивал.  
Когда сеньор Мануэло, полностью одетый и с большой дорожной сумкой, спустился вниз, навстречу ему попался мокрый и тяжело дышащий Жоан.  
– О, а куда это вы в такую рань, дедуля? – удивился он.  
– Поеду в Кастель ду Арсе, донья Элинора приглашала по важному делу, надо ехать, – ответил сеньор Мануэло. – Остальным скажи. Я, может, от нее потом уж сразу в Корунью поеду.  
– Тогда удачи вам, – Жоан отсалютовал ему по-паладински и проводил до лестницы.  
Конюшни Кастель Дельгадо были внизу, конюх спал без задних ног, и сеньор Мануэло не стал его будить, оседлал своего коня сам, да и отправился в путь. До долины Арсе ехать было не менее пяти часов.  
Дорога шла через долину Дельгадо, а потом по бечевнику вдоль Сальмы. Мануэло проехал три поворота на выходящие к Сальме долины, пока не свернул в долину Арсе. Здесь, как и в долине Дельгадо, протекал приток Сальмы – узкая речка Ауронья, когда-то положившая начало богатству донов Арсе. Здесь намывали золото, но россыпи уже сто лет как истощились, а название речки осталось. Вдоль речки по обоим берегам тоже шли узкие бечевники, обсаженные кленами. Желто-красные их листья уже потихоньку начали облетать, но пока что деревья красовались пышными яркими кронами, хотя и на земле опавших листьев хватало. Примерно на середине дороги, когда паладин проехал село Вилла Ауронья, клены сменились рябинами. Крупные ало-оранжевые ягоды и зелено-красно-желтые листья словно пологом накрывали дорогу, и паладин чуял здесь присутствие благих фейри – дриад. Дриады вообще любили рябиновые, бузинные, черемуховые и ясеневые рощи и охотно поселялись в них, истончая в этих местах Завесу своим постоянным присутствием. Гонять их не требовалось, но время от времени приходилось, так сказать, призывать к порядку. Сейчас здесь было спокойно.  
После рябин снова пошли клены, речка стала совсем узкой, и бечевник свернул в сторону, влившись в другую дорогу, мощеную крупными плитами известняка. Дорога поднималась к склону холма мимо села Вилла Арселья к усадьбе. Как и доны Дельгадо, Арсе давно уже не жили в своем старом замке. Кастель ду Арсе сильно пострадал во время последних междоусобиц лет двести назад, и тогдашний дон не стал его восстанавливать, построил добротный дом ниже по склону, с прочными стенами и двумя башенками, в которых можно было бы обороняться, случись какая заваруха. Правда, с той поры больше никаких заварух в Сальме не случалось, так что башенки со временем обзавелись широкими окнами вместо бойниц-щелей, и крытыми каменными галереями вместо приставных лестниц. Теперь в них были обычные жилые помещения.  
Когда сеньор Мануэло подъехал к сторожке у ворот в начале подъема к усадьбе, как раз на церковной колокольне в селе отзвонили полдень. Завидев паладина, из сторожки вышел немолодой сторож и вежливо поинтересовался, кто такой и по какому делу. Сеньор Мануэло представился:  
– Старший паладин Мануэло Дельгадо, по приглашению доньи Элиноры.  
– Доброго дня, сеньор паладин, – поклонился сторож. – Сейчас открою ворота, и езжайте наверх. Донья нынче дома, уж, наверное, ждет вас.  
Он потянул за цепь, заскрипело зубчатое колесо и створки кованых ворот медленно разошлись. Паладин проехал в ворота, и сторож принялся тянуть цепь в другую сторону, закрывая створки.  
Во дворе самой усадьбы его уже ждали – скрип ворот здесь работал вместо дверного колокольчика. Элинора стояла на крыльце, рядом переминался с ноги на ногу ее внук и наследник Висенто, долговязый юнец двадцати четырех лет.  
– Очень рада тебя видеть, Мануэло, – улыбнулась она. – Не ждала тебя так скоро, письмо только вчера отправила.  
Он ей поклонился, поцеловал руку:  
– И я рад тебя видеть, Элинора. И тебя, Висенто, – повернулся он к юному дону. Тот поклонился, пробормотал слова приветствия. Видно было, что у него на уме побыстрее отделаться от приличий и смыться по своим делам. Но строгий взгляд бабушки держал его на месте. И юнец только вздохнул тяжко.  
– Что стоять на пороге, идем в дом. Сейчас обед подавать будут, ты очень вовремя приехал, – сказала донья Элинора. – Висенто, иди переодеться к обеду, сколько раз тебе говорить, что дон должен приличия соблюдать не только на людях. Но сначала скажи Жамису, чтоб коня сеньора обиходили как следует, а вещи в гостевую комнату в правом крыле перенесли. И пусть Джустина там все приготовит, постель там перестелет и прочее.  
Висенто опять вздохнул и убрался в глубину дома. Элинора же провела Мануэло в малую гостиную, где они уселись в кресла у окна. Тут же вошел паренек в ливрее, с подносом, на котором стояли два кубка и бутылка с легким местным вином. Пока он наливал вино, Мануэло разглядывал хозяйку. Элинора ничуть не изменилась с последней встречи. Это была крепкая, жилистая женщина, до сих пор сохранившая хорошую фигуру. Да и на лицо она совсем не выглядела на свои почтенные шестьдесят пять лет, самое большее – на пятьдесят с небольшим. И даже было до сих пор видно, что когда-то она вполне заслуженно считалась одной из красивейших женщин центральной Сальмы.  
– Хорошо выглядишь, Мануэло. Ничуть с Новолетия не изменился, – сказала она, когда лакей ушел. – Правду говорят, что паладины медленнее стареют, чем обычные мужчины. Как здоровье-то?  
– Хвала богам, отлично, – усмехнулся паладин. – Вижу, что и у тебя тоже с этим полный порядок. Я рад. Спасибо, кстати, за письмо и поздравления с пожеланиями. Ты меня этим письмом, не скрою, взбодрила, и неплохо. А то я уж было, грешным делом, стал думать о том, что ни на что не гожусь, старый стал, и что пора в отставку, на покой…  
– Любите вы, мужчины, впадать в уныние на пустом месте, – Элинора протянула ему кубок. – Тебе ли жаловаться? Слышала, как ты недавно с молодым паладином заморскую бестию поймал, что из зверинца Азуриаса сбежала по дурости его сыночка Джордано. И про ведьму из Рупита, которая на крови привороты делала, тоже. И много про что еще.  
– Ты права, – он отпил вина. Это было местное белое вино, простое, даже без названия, но при том неплохое. Если бы донья Элинора захотела, его можно было бы назвать как-нибудь покрасивее, делать побольше и продавать в другие места. Но ей не хотелось ради этого закладывать новые виноградники, расчищая лесистые склоны холмов. Домен Арсе всё еще был богат, хоть золото в Ауронье давно уже не мыли, и не нуждался в поиске дополнительных источников дохода.  
– Ты писала, что тут какие-то дела странные творятся, помер кто-то подозрительным образом…– допив вино, перешел к делу паладин. – Какие дела, кто помер, почему подозрительно?  
– Разговор это довольно долгий, Мануэло, – сказала Элинора, ставя на столик пустой кубок. – Давай пообедаем, а потом засядем в гостиной и спокойно обговорим под кофе и печенье.  
– Я не против. Да только мне вот кофе давеча пить запретили, – усмехнулся паладин. – Целительница-посвященная, не простой лекарь.  
– О, ну можно подумать, кроме кофе в этом доме тебе ничего не смогут предложить, – махнула рукой хозяйка. – Шоколад сварят, или чай хороший. Что лучше?  
– А давай чай, шоколад я не очень-то люблю и готов его пить только по утрам. Чай, конечно, тоже – так, водичка, но деваться некуда.  
Тут как раз позвали на обед. Был он, конечно, куда как поскромнее, чем вчерашний праздничный ужин в Кастель Дельгадо, но тоже ничего: густой наваристый суп из чечевицы и разных кореньев с травами, к нему бараньи котлетки с острым соусом, полента, салат из подпеченных на решетке над углями овощей, и морс из аронии. Проголодавшийся за время поездки сеньор Мануэло воздал должное всем блюдам, но не забывал тихонько разглядывать и Элинориных домочадцев. У доньи Элиноры не было сыновей, только четыре дочери. Старшая, к сожалению, трагически умерла по вине ее мужа – этот дурень, взревновав на пустом месте, закатил безобразный скандал, во время которого то ли толкнул ее, то ли ударил, и она упала, ударилась виском об угол стола. Спасти ее не удалось: как назло, местный маг-целитель уехал по делам, а лекарь без магической помощи не смог бы ничего сделать всё равно, слишком серьезной была травма. Всё, что он сумел сделать – это спасти ее ребенка, ведь она была на восьмом месяце. Так что Висенто родился с помощью хирурга, и потерял мать и отца в тот же день, потому что отец, узнав, что по дурости убил жену, взобрался на одну из башен Кастель ду Арсе и кинулся оттуда вниз, свернув себе шею. А доны Арсе узнали обо всём только через день, когда вернулись домой из Коруньи, с Собрания донов. Висенто любили и баловали все, не только дед с бабкой, но и его тетки, так что вырос он взбалмошным и своенравным. Но сеньор Мануэло видел, что несмотря на это, парень он хороший, и потихоньку за ум взяться должен. Вторая дочь Элиноры, красавица Мария, трижды была замужем и трижды разводилась – не могла ужиться ни с одним мужем, даже с безропотным и на всё согласным доном Каррабио, небогатым соседом Арсе. Так что теперь, разведясь и с ним, она жила в доме родителей и, по слухам, снова собиралась замуж – на сей раз за какого-то оренсийского домина. Третья дочь, Элена, замужем вообще не была ни разу, поскольку оказалась любительницей своего пола. В Сальме такое не осуждали, но многие воспринимали это как несчастливую судьбу, и сеньориту Элену жалели. Впрочем, Элена несчастной совсем не выглядела, жила в родительском доме и была при матери поверенной в разных делах. По слухам, потрахаться она себе вполне находила, и даже без особого труда. А четвертая дочь Элиноры недавно вышла замуж за наследника анконского барона Гальярдо, и вроде бы удачно. Так что за столом были, кроме самой Элиноры, Висенто, Элена и Мария. Выглядели все в общем-то хорошо, и Мануэло не увидел никаких скрытых тревог или чего-то подобного. Значит, странные дела, упомянутые Элинорой, не касаются ее домашних.  
После обеда Мария отправилась к себе – поспать для сохранения красоты и хорошего цвета лица, как с легкой ехидцей прокомментировала Элена. На это Мария только плечом пожала и хмыкнула. Сама Элена прихватила плащ и ушла прогуляться – как она сказала, тоже для сохранения красоты и хорошего цвета лица. Висенто был отправлен на объезд окрестных садов и сидроварен вместе с управляющим, а донья Элинора и Мануэло ушли в гостиную, куда им принесли большой заварник чая, к нему кленовый сахар в серебряной сахарнице и тонкие хрустящие печенья с орешками.  
Донья Элинора уселась в большое удобное кресло, положила ноги на мягкую скамеечку поближе к камину. Мануэло сел в другое кресло, тоже вытянул ноги к камину, борясь с желанием стянуть сапоги. Но в гостях так не подобает, конечно. Ожидая, когда хозяйка заговорит о деле, он разглядывал убранство большой гостиной. За то время, что его тут не было, почти ничего не изменилось, только на столике возле кресла Элиноры лежали другие книги, а на стене появились две новые картины. Одна была довольно откровенная: Мария, лежащая голышом в куче кленовых листьев. Листья почти ничего не скрывали, так, самую малость. Вторая тоже была портретом – Элена в мужском сальмийском костюме, с большим луком в руках. Мануэло знал, что Элена очень любит охоту и стрельбу из лука, и даже несколько раз выигрывала соревнования лучников на турнирах, которые ежегодно в Корунье проводил наместник, большой любитель старинных воинских умений, уже давно сделавшихся в Фарталье своеобразным спортом.  
– Хорошие картины. В необычной манере, неклассической, – сказал он, показав на портреты. – Маэстро Джильберто Каталья, а?  
– Он самый. Поначалу Мария у него портрет заказала и условием поставила, что портрет должен быть обычный, без всяких там таллианских туник, сандалий и веночков. Сказала, что этакие глупости ей ни к чему, она и без них красивая, – улыбнулась донья Элинора. – По-моему, живописец только обрадовался такому требованию. А потом и Элене захотелось. Мы ему за эти две картины десять эскудо заплатили. За хорошие – не жалко. Конечно, не по столичной моде, но мы люди простые, да и таллианские тряпки сальмиянкам не к лицу, это пусть плайясольцы с дельпонтийцами и пекоринцами такое заказывают…   
Она налила чашку чая, кинула кусочек кленового сахара и протянула паладину:  
– Бери. Хоть за обедом морс пили, а все равно что-то пить хочется… Соус был слишком острый, как мне кажется… Так вот, Мануэло, о странных делах. Помнишь дона Рьеру?  
– Ну, помню. Помер он месяца два назад примерно, – Мануэло хлебнул чая. – А что?  
– Ну, если помнишь, то и то помнишь, что у него наследников не было, кроме дочки и сына. Сын пропал десять лет назад, сбежал, если точнее, куда подальше.  
– Еще бы, старый Рьера был еще тот, гм, козел, – скривился паладин. – Дочка от него тоже сбежала, еще раньше, в Мартинику аж, замуж там вышла. А сына он же ведь нашел в прошлом году, разве нет?  
– Найти-то нашел, да только, как оказалось, сын наследовать не может. Вроде бы ему в его странствиях, хм, чей-то ревнивый муж корешок отбил, и детей он теперь завести никак не сможет.  
– Детей не сможет, но наследовать это не должно мешать, – удивился паладин. – Он же не маг и никаких обетов не давал.  
– А он от наследования отказался. Даже отказную бумагу написал, – пояснила донья. – Видно, так сильно на отца обиделся, что ни сантима взять из наследства не захотел. Так вот, дон Рьера всё пытался дочку из Мартиники выписать, да только письма все возвращались с отпиской – «адресат не найден». Так он и помер, не объявив наследника. А через две недели по его смерти вдруг пришло его управляющему письмо из Куантепека от некой Агнессы Альмехак, которая заявляла, что она внучка дона Рьеры, дочь его дочери. А потом и сама эта Агнесса приехала, под присягой у алтаря Судии заявила, что она – старшая дочь дочери дона Рьеры, законнорожденная. Предъявила все бумаги, в том числе свою и материну метрики и свидетельство о смерти матери. И даже проверку по крови прошла, доказав, что она и правда Рьера по прямой линии. А на вид – мартиниканка мартиниканкой: кожа красно-коричневая, глаза черные, волосы тоже черные, аж синим отливают, еще и татуировки на лице. Но наследница законная, всё как положено. Так что наместник ввел ее в наследство, приехала она сюда и стала жить в Кастель Рьера. Поначалу туда толпами все соседи повалили, и кабальерос, и доны, и домины, и чиновники разные… Сам понимаешь, такая диковина для наших мест – настоящая мартиниканка! Да еще незамужняя и при том донья. Тут же брачных предложений нарисовалось с полдюжины, и еще столько же просто воздыхателей, падких на необычное. Она всех вежливо принимала в гостях, но как-то ни с кем никаких отношений не завела, кроме обычных соседских. С визитами ни к кому еще за полтора месяца не ездила, живет одна, в доме только ее горничная и кухарка, тоже мартиниканки, да экономка и пара слуг, которые еще от дона Рьеры остались. По-сальмийски она говорит очень плохо, обычаев наших вообще не знает, мать ее, видимо, не учила, думая, что никогда не придется сюда возвращаться. Но это ничего, со временем освоится. К тому же к ней их сельский учитель ходит, сальмийскому учит. Сам-то он не совсем сальмиец, только по матери, но по-нашему хорошо говорит, а то как бы он школяров учил. И учит хорошо, я к ней трижды с визитом ездила, так она раз от разу всё лучше говорит. А что до того, какая она сама по себе… Девушка она умная, добрая, только какая-то резковатая, манеры несколько странные, но ничего плохого сказать не могу. И всё бы ничего, только довольно скоро поползли слухи, будто она тайно древнее мартиниканское язычество практикует.  
– Я бы удивился, если бы не поползли, – хмыкнул паладин и снова хлебнул чая. – Слухи хоть чем-то подтверждались, или пустая болтовня?  
– Ну как тебе сказать… Тибо, лакей Рьеры, говорил, что она молится по книжке, не по-нашему писанной. Тибо любопытства ради в эту книжку заглядывал – а там только некоторые буквы знакомые. На обложке акант изображен, Тибо болтал – будто для отвода глаз, а на самом деле там молитвы языческие. Я-то знаю, что мартиниканский алфавит сильно от нашего отличается, потому как его специально под тамошние языки придумывали. Но многие поверили.   
– В этой глуши и ингарийские книги бы за языческие сошли, – Мануэло допил чай и отставил чашку на столик. – Тибо, небось, даже по-фартальски с трудом объясняется, а?  
Донья кивнула:  
– Точно. Агнесса же почему еще сальмийский учить стала – чтоб со своими людьми объясняться, в долине Рьера вообще мало кто пристойно по-фартальски говорит, особенно из тех, кому больше сорока. А что касается слухов и колдовства – в основном глупая болтовня. К примеру, экономка говорила, что Агнессе ее мартиниканская кухарка каждое утро какой-то адский напиток делает, экономка попробовала – чуть не померла.   
– Еще бы. Мартиниканская кухня – она такая, м-м-м, специфическая, – ухмыльнулся Мануэло. – Шоколад с перцем, наверное, варили, что ж еще. Берут какао-бобы сухие, толкут в ступке с красным перцем, потом заливают кипятком, и дикий мед добавляют. Страшная вещь, у непривычного человека от одного глотка глаза на лоб полезут. И, Элинора, поверь – у них там вся еда такая. Я ведь когда в столице служил, интереса ради пробовал, есть там их траттории... А что еще болтали?  
– В основном про адскую еду и странные книжки, но не только. Где-то через неделю, как Агнесса в Кастель Рьера поселилась, пропала кошка Розальи, ее экономки. Та везде искала – нет как нет. Кошка-то у нее необычная, кьянталусской бесшерстной породы, знаешь такую?  
– Угу, видел, на чертей похожие, – хмыкнул Мануэло. – Мода на них нынче пошла. Дон Мендоса такую для своей Ниньи завел, отвалил двести реалов.  
– Вот, а Розалье такую кошку дочка подарила, тоже больших денег стоила. И вот пропала кошка. Что любопытно – вряд ли сбежала, ее, как говорили, из дома пинками не выгнать было, очень пугливая. Но пропала с концами. Нигде не нашли, и потом, когда Розалья в траттории на пропажу пожаловалась, кто-то возьми и ляпни, будто госпожа эту кошку тайно в жертву принесла. Ну и пошел этот слух гулять. Как вышел за пределы домена Рьера, так сразу воздыхателей у Агнессы поубавилось, и сильно. И в гости соседи ездить перестали, кроме Сесила Энборсадо, внука дона Ольеро, моей Элены и доминского сына Понсо Лульо – ну эти, как ты понимаешь, с сердечными планами. И я еще к ней наведывалась, посмотреть на нее да понять попробовать, есть ли хоть доля правды в слухах.  
– А касательно сердечных планов – кто больше других преуспел? – Мануэло достал из кармана мундштук и палочницу.  
Донья Элинора усмехнулась:  
– Пока что только Элена. Очень уж ей Агнесса понравилась, не только своей необычностью, а и сама по себе, так что Элена еще тогда, после первого визита к ней, сказала – мол, в лепешку разобьюсь, а с ней закрутить попробую. И закрутила. Ты ж ее знаешь – она упрямая и настойчивая, если ей чего надо, своего добьется, особенно в любовном плане. В этом-то она настоящая сальмиянка, что ни говори… Элена, кстати, сказала, что донья Агнесса от ее ухаживаний не шарахалась, как некоторые наши, наоборот, очень благосклонно восприняла. Даже странно, я ведь слыхала, что в Мартинике любовь к своему полу не одобряют, а в старые времена таких даже в жертву приносили.  
– Это только Тиуапана касается, – пыхнул дымком Мануэло. – В других местах можно, а насчет девушек даже считается, что нужно. Я, честно сказать, так и не разобрался, почему, но мне кажется, и сами мартиниканцы в этом разобраться не могут. Но чтоб ты понимала, насколько у них всё насчет постельных отношений серьезно, так я скажу, что в том же Куантепеке, к примеру, лишать девства могут только посвященные Матери. Если кого другого на таком ловят, то налагают огромный штраф, а то и порют – причем порет своя же родня. Считается, что таким делом можно навлечь гнев Девы на свой род. У них там даже обычай есть, чтобы перед свадьбой или договорным союзом сестра или племянница жениха провела ночь с невестой и выяснила, девственна она или нет. А то бывали случаи неприятные, и даже до кровной мести дело доходило.  
– Сложно у них всё, – сочувственно сказала донья Элинора, доливая чай и себе, и Мануэло. – Не позавидуешь… Так вот, когда странные дела начались, Элена меня и попросила с этим попробовать разобраться – ради Агнессы. Она-то во всю эту чушь насчет язычества не верит ни капельки, как ты сам понимаешь.  
– Еще бы. Что до странных дел – ты о смертях упоминала. Кто там умер-то?  
– Сначала конюх, что при усадьбе служил. Парень из любопытства хлебнул Агнессиного шоколада, и тут же и помер в страшных муках, прямо на глазах кухарки, экономки и самой Агнессы. Агнесса очень перепугалась тогда, а ее кухарка-мартиниканка клялась и божилась, что делала всё как всегда. Но ты же понимаешь, кроме Агнессы ей никто и не поверил.  
– А ты сама? – прищурился Мануэло.  
– А я… Ну как тебе сказать. Подозрительно. В то же время я чую, что мартиниканка не врет. Но ведь отраву подсыпать можно и без ведома того, кто еду готовит. Она сказала еще, что дверь в кухню открыта была, обе двери – и внутренняя, и ход со двора, и это все как раз в один голос говорили – потому что печка чадила, и целую неделю ждали печника, чтоб исправил. Так что зайти с черного хода кто угодно мог, и сама Агнесса тоже, я проверила. Конечно, я не думаю, что она конюха травила, зачем ей. Наоборот, предположить можно, что отрава Агнессе предназначалась. Но знаешь, вот свербит мне, что это не в нее метили. Не пойму, почему, но вот сдается мне, что того и убили, кого собирались. Вот только зачем – не пойму…  
Мануэло кивнул. Элинориным чувствам он верил – человек с меткой Судии всегда чувствует правду и ложь.  
– И это не единственный странный случай, а?  
– Когда конюх помер, Элена как раз у Агнессы была, тут же на коня запрыгнула и домой поскакала, всё мне пересказала. Я и приехала – понятное дело, что надо было бы дознавателя вызвать, но не хотелось затевать разбирательство, сам понимаешь, какая это тягомотина, и все соседи потом годами судачить будут, Агнессе и без того слухов и пересудов хватает. Так вот, дальше интересно было. Элена ведь, перед тем как ко мне помчаться, настрого запретила конюха трогать и велела ждать, когда лекарь приедет. Есть у них там в Вилла Рьера лекарка Ирэна, дочка экономки, кстати, и жена местного учителя, но она как раз в отъезде была, на Яблоневом хуторе роды принимала. Когда я приехала, она уже вернулась и успела осмотреть покойника. И что странно, яда не нашла, сказала, что у того внезапный разрыв сердца приключился, видно, от непривычно острого питья, вроде бы такое бывает. Бывает, как думаешь?  
– Я не медик, не знаю. А что лекарка – как она, опытная?  
– На ее лечение пока что никто не жаловался. Молодая, всего с год как учебу закончила и домой вернулась, но все довольны. Я же подумала и решила, что дознавателю сообщать не надо… а зря. Вот все мне казалось – парень не просто так помер, а отравили его или еще как извели… Но что уж теперь. А потом была Ночь Духов, и экономка сказала Агнессе, что по обычаю надо для поселян и кабальерос устроить пир с выпивкой. Агнесса велела делать всё как по нашим обычаям делается, всё экономке поручила, но решила при том, что надо бы всё-таки поближе познакомиться со своими кабальерос, и задумала во дворе усадьбы для них отдельный пир устроить. На том пиру Агнесса посидела до полуночи, да и спать пошла. С Эленой, хм. А кабальерос допоздна пировали, и многие там спать и завалились, ночь теплая была. А наутро оказалось, что сразу трое парней не проснулись. Лекарка и их осмотрела – опять та же причина: разрыв сердца. Хотя на сей раз еда была наша, сальмийская. Тут-то народ про языческое колдовство и начал вовсю трепать – мол, донья всю ночь ритуалы проводила, тем и убила бедолаг. Элена же клянется и божится, что ничего такого ночью Агнесса не делала, любились они полночи, а потом спали как убитые, и больше ничего. Я ей верю. Через день я туда приехала, порасспрашивала, пыталась понять, кто первым про колдовство запустил – и у меня выходит, что опять экономка в траттории за кружкой сидра, а дальше уж трактирщица разнесла. Но вот как ни кручу, как ни верчу – а выгоды, какую они обе бы из этого могли поиметь, не вижу. Да и чую, что они это просто по дурости да с перепугу больше, чем со зла. Но смерти странные – с чего бы вдруг у трех молодых крепких парней сердца поразрывало, даже если они упились агвардиенте. С перепою разрыв сердца не случается, с перепою обычно блюют и головой мучаются…   
– И до сих пор дознавателя не вызвали, – покачал головой сеньор Мануэло. – Не говоря уж о паладине.  
– Сам же понимаешь, Агнесса и без того у всех на подозрении. Не хочется это дело пока выносить наружу, вот я тебе и написала. Потому как сдается мне, что тут не без магии или чего-то такого обошлось. Надо, чтоб ты посмотрел. Видишь ли… я когда расспрашивала тамошних о покойниках, то мне всё казалось, будто люди чего-то не договаривают. Еле-еле удалось на откровенность вызвать одного местного сплетника… Так вот, дон Рьера, когда сначала от него жена ушла, а потом родные дети сбежали, начал поселянок да кабальерас трахать, хорошо хоть только незамужних. Ему не отказывали – что ни говори, хоть и козел, простите боги, а красавцем до самой старости был записным и, по слухам, в любовном деле большой мастак. И в числе женщин, с которыми он любился, тот сплетник мне матерей покойных назвал. Всех четверых – и конюха, и кабальерос, которые за столом праздничным померли. Понимаешь теперь, какая картина получается?  
Сеньор Мануэло, конечно, понимал. Внебрачные дети имели право на наследство, даже непризнанные, при условии, что могли доказать свое происхождение. А если оба родителя на момент вероятного зачатия детей еще и в браке не состояли с третьими лицами, то права этих детей считались наравне с правами законных, и отец обязан был их признать.  
– Хм… Выходит, конкуренты Агнессы. Причем конкуренты с большими, чем у нее, правами – если бы смогли доказать происхождение. Сыновья и дочери впереди внуков должны стоять в очереди на наследство, даже внебрачные, хотя тут, конечно, поспорить можно. Да, если они и правда дети дона Рьеры, то он был козлом еще большим, чем я раньше думал. Не мог, что ли, амулет себе купить, или детей признать… Знаешь что, а давай я и правда туда наведаюсь. Сам посмотрю. Да и делать что-то надо, пока еще кого не извели.  
– Ты думаешь – изведут? – спросила Элинора, и по ее голосу Мануэло понял, что она этого и опасается.  
– Думаю, да. Домен Рьера – лакомый кусок. Если бы не явилась Агнесса, такое наследство кому-то другому могло достаться. Сама Агнесса, конечно, тоже могла бы попытаться зачистить нежелательных соперников… вижу, ты не веришь в это, но проверить надо.   
Донья Элинора только вздохнула тяжко.   
– Завтра с утра поедем, и Элена с нами, тревожно ей за Агнессу. А мне за Элену – сдается мне, крепко она влюбилась на этот раз. И что ж ей за судьба такая неудачная выпала, с этой ее любовью к женскому полу… – посетовала она.

Утром следующего дня сеньор Мануэло снова ехал по бечевнику вдоль Ауроньи, рядом с Эленой Арсе, а впереди катила двуколка, в которой на мягких подушках сидела донья Элинора и собственноручно правила лошадкой. Путь предстоял довольно долгий: выехать из долины Арсе и обогнуть холм, чтобы попасть в долину Рьера. Если бы все трое ехали верхом, дорога была бы короче – подняться на седловину и спуститься вниз с другой стороны. Но двуколка там бы не прошла. Элинора вообще-то верховую езду всегда любила, но после рождения младшей дочки пришлось забросить это дело – что-то у нее со спиной тогда случилось, и верхом ездить стало тяжело. Тогда донья Элинора освоила маленький возок-двуколку, и лет до пятидесяти даже в рысистых бегах в Корунье участвовала, обставляя в этом деле многих мужчин. Вот и сейчас она ехала именно в таком возке, и сеньор Мануэло подозревал, что ей очень хочется подхлестнуть своего рысака да и помчать что есть духу по бечевнику… Но приличия же. Селяне навстречу попадаются… будь Элинора одна, помчала бы, конечно. Но в сопровождении Мануэло было вроде как неприлично.  
По дороге сеньор Мануэло решил, чтобы не терять времени, поговорить с Эленой. И когда они заехали под сень рябиновой рощи, спросил:  
– А что, Элена, тебе донья Агнесса очень по сердцу пришлась?  
– Очень, – призналась та. – Матушка вам уже рассказала, вижу. Знаете, не верю я, что Агнесса к этим смертям как-то причастна. Ее это всё очень расстроило. Да еще соседи-дураки слухам поверили, ее это тоже огорчило. Она ведь чувствует, что к ней и без того настороженно относились из-за ее происхождения. Мужчины, конечно, вокруг нее толочься не перестали, во всяком случае те, у кого брачные планы серьезные. Но им-то всё равно, им лишь бы донами заделаться. Агнесса их сама по себе не интересует. Разве что Сесила Энборсадо, мне кажется. До меня доходили слухи, будто он похвалялся в траттории в Оренсе, что своего добьется и Агнессу в постель затащит, а может, даже и со мной вместе. Ха, пусть попробует, дурак.  
Сеньор Мануэло тихонько прибег к паладинскому умению воздействовать на разум, чтобы Элена стала откровеннее. Получилось без труда. Уже давно ему такие вещи давались легко – многолетний опыт сказывался.  
– А что о самой Агнессе думаешь? Ты ведь среди всех местных ее, получается, лучше всего узнала.  
Элена усмехнулась:  
– Еще бы. Признаюсь честно – это первый раз мне встретилась девушка, которой нравятся женщины… по-настоящему. Другие, особенно поселянки, ведь больше из любопытства или ради удовольствия, я имею в виду – потрахаться без опасности забеременеть, амулеты-то хорошие дороги… А Агнесса – такая, как я. Ну, по правде говоря, она признавалась, что с мужчинами тоже может, но женщины ей нравятся намного больше. И она такая… нежная, и при том горячая, прямо как огонь. Я впервые пожалела, что я женщина и не могу на ней жениться. Но вы, думаю, спрашиваете не об этом, верно?   
Паладин только кивнул.  
– Она добрая и набожная, умная и честная, – Элена сорвала листок рябины и покрутила в руке. – Сюда приехала не потому, что очень хотела в наследство вступить, а чтобы замуж дома не идти за того, кого ей мартиниканский дед выбрал. Знаете, я вот думаю… кто-то ее очень хочет подставить. Матушка говорила, что все, кто помер – бастардами старого Рьеры оказались. Конюх еще мог помереть от разрыва сердца, в это я как раз могу поверить – пробовала я Агнессин шоколад, аж оглохла и онемела на четверть часа от этого ужаса, Агнессина кухарка меня потом холодным молоком отпаивала. Но остальные – это уже не случайно. Их кто-то убил, хитрым способом каким-то. Но Агнесса к этому никакого отношения не имеет. Нельзя одновременно самозабвенно любиться и колдовать смертельное колдовство… Или можно?   
Сеньор Мануэло вздохнул:  
– Можно, Элена. Причем даже не нарочно. Есть люди с очень редким даром, магики их называют «проводники». Так-то они не могут маной управлять – никак вообще. Но в моменты сильных переживаний – все равно каких, хороших или плохих – они словно открываются для потоков сил и перенаправляют их, неосознанно и для себя неощутимо. Так что теоретически Агнесса может быть «проводником» и могла случайно направить силы на тех троих.  
Элена охнула:  
– О, Мать… Так вы думаете, что она…  
– Исключить это нельзя. Но я должен на нее посмотреть, чтобы это выяснить. И потом, если это и правда, то она суду всё равно не подлежит. Вот только тогда ей придется поселиться в Обители Мастера и от наследования отказаться…   
Девушка тяжко вздохнула:  
– Это-то было бы не самым страшным. Если окажется, что она, как вы сказали, «проводник» – так сама Агнесса тому ужаснется и даже, боюсь, не переживет… Я же говорю – она очень добрая и нежная…   
Сеньор Мануэло не ответил: что-то тревожное разлилось в воздухе, что-то очень странное и трудноуловимое… а в следующий миг Элена вдруг вскрикнула, захрипела, схватилась за воротник жакета и попыталась его расстегнуть, но вместо того пошатнулась и свалилась бы с лошади, если бы Мануэло не придержал ее.  
И как только он к ней прикоснулся, как понял, что происходит, и призвал круг света на себя и Элену, и тут же – сеть силы.  
Глухо ухнуло, белое яркое сияние раскатилось во все стороны, вскрикнула от неожиданности Элинора, лошадь, впряженная в двуколку, заржала и попыталась встать на дыбы, но донья Арсе железной рукой удержала ее.  
– Мануэло, что это? – крикнула она, выбираясь из повозки.   
А Мануэло ухитрился спешиться, одновременно с тем придерживая бесчувственную и бледную Элену, и снял ее с седла, уложил на песок бечевника. Медленно провел рукой над ее лицом, шеей, телом. Элинора подбежала к ним, хотела было кинуться к дочери, но остановилась, увидев, что Мануэло весь светится, а рядом, в двух шагах от них, словно примотанная чем-то невидимым к стволу рябины, бьется невысокая, худенькая девушка в откровенных одеждах цвета осенних листьев, с длинными зеленоватыми волосами и такой же кожей.  
Паладин же, мистическим зрением разглядывая паутину сил, окутавших Элену, поморщился, учуяв мертвотный запах кровавой магии, и тут же выцепил из этого сплетения красную нитку, дернул ее и смотал всю паутинку, словно клубок. Элена задышала ровно, бледность с лица ушла. Мануэло поднял повыше «клубок», разглядывая его, покрутил в пальцах:  
– Ну какая же дрянь… Ну, погоди, доберусь я до тебя… – он с силой сжал пальцы, и «клубок» сгорел в яркой белой вспышке.   
– Мануэло? – Элинора опустилась на колени возле дочери, взяла ее за руку. – Что с ней?  
– Кто-то пытался ее убить, – сказал паладин. – Сейчас с ней всё в порядке, я успел. Скоро очнется. А я пока поговорю с дриадой.  
Он поднялся с колен и подошел к спутанной сетью силы фейри. Та прекратила биться, подняла головку и оскалила острые мелкие зубки:  
– Служитель Сияющей!!! Отпусти!!! Убью!!!  
– Тихо, – поднял руку паладин. – Ты в моей власти. Ты никого не убьешь.  
– Не могу! – простонала фейри. – Кровь на мне, должна убить…  
Она снова рванулась, закричала пронзительно, и от этого крика с рябин посыпались листья, словно от сильного порыва ветра.  
Паладин оглядел дриаду и увидел на ее груди отпечаток окровавленной ладони. Вздохнул:  
– Чертовы любители… Успокойся, дочь рябины. Я тебе помогу, и ты никого не убьешь.  
Дриада только застонала в ответ и мелко задрожала, аж затрясся ствол рябины.  
Мануэло обернулся. Элена уже очнулась и теперь сидела на песке, глубоко и размеренно дыша и прижимая ладонь к сердцу. Мать обнимала ее за плечи, ощупывала, словно не верила, что та в порядке. Паладин подошел к речке, достал из кармана платок и намочил его, потом вернулся к фейри и несколькими движениями вытер кровавый отпечаток с ее обнаженной груди, одновременно с этим снимая кровавую печать. Когда он закончил, фейри снова застонала, на этот раз – с облегчением:  
– Благодарю тебя, служитель Сияющей. Ты освободил меня от печати, я должна тебе. Чего ты хочешь от дочери рябины?  
Мануэло аккуратно свернул платок кровавыми пятнами внутрь и спрятал в карман:  
– Кто наложил на тебя печать? Ты это знаешь?  
– Нет, – дриада опять задрожала, но уже не так сильно. Сеть силы мешала ей, но Мануэло не спешил снимать ее – с фейри сталось бы просто сбежать, не ответив на вопросы. – На мое дерево наложили кровавую печать и повязали волос этой девы. И было сказано: «найди, убей». И это всё. Я не видела, кто это делал, но кровь узнаю теперь… Но ты и сам сможешь найти хозяина крови.  
– Ты говоришь – хозяина, – протянул сеньор Мануэло. – Это мужчина?  
– Да, а большего я не ведаю, – вздохнула дриада. – Отпусти… я не причиню вреда деве этой долины… печати больше нет. Отпусти...  
Паладин одним движением руки убрал сеть силы, и освобожденная дриада, словно птичка, взлетела вверх, растворившись в пестрой кроне рябины. Мануэло подошел к Элене и Элиноре:  
– Магия крови это была. И я теперь не успокоюсь, пока этого засранца не поймаю. Ишь, чего удумал – народ кровавой магией изводить и фейри подчинять. А ты, Элена, теперь можешь быть уверена: Агнесса тут не при чем, совсем не при чем.   
– Спасибо, сеньор Мануэло, – девушка встала, отряхнула широкие шаровары, какие сальмиянки носили, когда ездили верхом, бегали и вообще занимались активной деятельностью. – Вы меня спасли от гибели… и я вам обязана. Но все-таки могу ли я вас кое о чем попросить?  
– Ну, проси, – прищурился Мануэло.  
Элена запрыгнула в седло, сжала и разжала крепкий кулак:  
– А можно я этому козлу, ослом трахнутому, морду как следует натолку?   
– Да на здоровье, милая, только оставь что-нибудь и для Святой Инквизиции, – усмехнулся паладин.  
Элинора пожала его руку:  
– Ох, Мануэло, как же я рада, что попросила тебя приехать. А то б Элена бы погибла… спасибо тебе огромное.  
Мануэло поцеловал ее руку, улыбнулся нежно:  
– Не за что, Элинора, мой долг и моя служба. Но я рад, что оказался здесь и сейчас.  
Он помог ей усесться в повозку, подал вожжи, а потом и сам забрался на коня:  
– Поехали. Убийца, хе, аж никак не ждет, что в долину Рьера сейчас паладин явится… и пусть как можно дольше не догадывается, так что вы делайте вид, будто вы только вдвоем. Я всем глаза до поры отводить буду, чтоб на меня внимания не обращали.  
– А вы сможете? Народу там порядочно, – не поверила Элена.  
– Я уже шестьдесят лет как посвященный, Элена, – улыбнулся Мануэло. – Сейчас я даже другим паладинам, помоложе, глаза отводить могу, не то что простым людям. Так что справлюсь. А пока едем, давайте вместе подумаем, кто бы это мог быть. Сами понимаете, круг подозреваемых не такой уж и большой.  
Элинора согласно кивнула:  
– Это точно. Во-первых, убийца должен какое-то отношение к наследованию домена иметь. Во-вторых, мужчина. В-третьих, к дому доступ иметь, хоть какой-то. И на Элену зуб держать… полагаю, за то, что она сердцем Агнессы завладела.  
– Матушка, вы хотите сказать – это кто-то из Агнессиных воздыхателей? – задумалась Элена. – Ну… я бы в это поверила, только если бы при этом слухи не распускались, будто она колдунья и язычница. Зачем тому, кто на ней жениться хочет, такую болтовню разводить?  
– Затем, чтоб потом к ней явиться в белых одеждах и сказать: «тебя здесь не любят и боятся, а я вот такой хороший, я тебя защитить могу», – с сарказмом сказала донья Элинора, и Мануэло согласно покивал. – Расчет на то, что бедная девушка, затравленная и оклеветанная, впадет в отчаяние и согласится замуж хоть за козла, хоть за лешего, лишь бы поправить репутацию. А ты этому гаду явная помеха – и не только потому, что Агнесса с тобой спит, а и потому, что ты этим делом заинтересовалась и меня к тому же попросила разобраться.  
– Но это может быть и не воздыхатель, – Мануэло достал палочницу и сунул в зубы палочку без мундштука – на ходу так было удобнее. Пыхнул с наслаждением, чувствуя, как успокаивается сердце и проясняется в голове. И продолжил рассуждать вслух:  
– Это может быть какой-нибудь бастард старого Рьеры. И тогда Агнесса тоже в опасности. Смотрите. Четверо покойников – все бастарды Рьеры. Знали они сами или нет – другой вопрос... Как я понимаю, их матери не особенно болтали о том, кто им детей заделал, потому как со старого Рьеры в этом вопросе и потертого сантима ожидать не стоило. Всех четверых извели магией крови, напрямую, без нападения фейри – иначе бы хоть кто-нибудь да заметил, священник в Вилла Рьера хотя бы. Он бы и магию крови заметил, если бы знал, что искать и куда смотреть, конечно… потому я и думаю, что убийца к родству с Рьерой отношение имеет. Или доступ к крови. Потому что, чтобы Элену попытаться убить, ему понадобилось и дриаду подчинить, и в заклятие помимо своей крови волос Элены вплести… С волосами так-то разве что порчу навести можно, и то слабую, ты ведь, Элена, акант со знаком Девы носишь, вижу, на исповедь часто ходишь и на службы, потому тебя по волосу проклясть было нельзя. Но навести на тебя фейри-убийцу таким образом – можно. Если знать, что и как делать. А значит, убийца неплохо образован. И в дом к Агнессе имеет доступ – а то б где он твой волос взял. Круг очерчен. А на месте посмотрим, кто в него попадает.  
– Из воздыхателей – никто, – Элена машинально погладила свою белокурую косу, перекинутую через плечо. – Дальше гостиной их никого не пускали… Хотя слуг подкупить, конечно, могли. Я-то волосы только в мыльне да в спальне там расплетала… слуги как раз могли вынести хоть целый пучок. Но, сеньор Мануэло, я вот так и этак кручу – и всё мне кажется, что со всеми, кто сейчас вокруг Агнессы крутится, поговорить надо. Кроме, пожалуй. Сесила Энборсадо. Он вряд ли бы стал таким заниматься, своих намерений никогда не скрывал. Что он меня трахнуть хочет – это Сесил еще пару лет назад говорил, и ко мне подкатывал с тех пор неоднократно. А теперь еще и Агнессой заинтересовался. Зачем ему в таком случае меня изводить? Да и сами же его знаете – он скорее бы меня на дуэль вызвал, что ли, чем колдовством убивать. А вот насчет остальных есть сомнения. Ни Лульо, ни Ольеро я не знаю, слыхала про них разное.  
– Поговорить со всеми, конечно, надо, – опять пыхнул палочкой паладин. – Но думаю, что важнее всего выяснить бы, кто еще в долине Рьера может быть бастардом старого дона. Это на самом деле не так и сложно, если умеючи. Ладно. Приедем – сначала к Агнессе, хочу на нее первым делом посмотреть и на ее домочадцев. А там видно будет.

Так и сделали. Как и говорил сеньор Мануэло, никто на него внимания не обратил, даже когда все трое проехали через Вилла Рьера мимо траттории, где по случаю седмицы было полно народу. Донью Арсе и Элену приветствовали, а на сеньора Мануэло смотрели как на пустое место. А он сам внимательно приглядывался и прислушивался, и не только глазами и ушами.  
Когда подъехали к усадьбе, то застали любопытную сцену: с крыльца сбегал молодой человек лет тридцати пяти, довольно богато одетый, очень разъяренный, и размахивал букетом ярко-желтых и красных астр. Завидев Элену, он аж запнулся, остановился, потом швырнул букет в заросли глициний у крыльца и крикнул:  
– Чертовы бабы!!! Навыдумывали – друг с другом любиться! Да вас просто не трахал еще никто как следует, оттого у вас и дурь в головах!   
Элена спешилась, подошла к нему, остановилась в трех шагах, уперев руки в бока:  
– Это еще у кого дурь в головах! Вы, мужчины, только о том и думаете, как бы кому присунуть! А сообразить, что у вас в штанах не такая уж и великая ценность – не можете!   
– Ценность – не ценность, зато ею трахаться можно по-людски! – молодой человек наклонился, поднял букет, с силой снова швырнул его наземь и начал топтать. – А не как вы, лизаться да ковыряться!!! Я уже говорил, повторяю и клянусь – я и тебя и Агнессу в постель затащу и трахну, или я не Сесил Энборсадо!  
Элена усмехнулась, скрутила фигу и сунула ему под нос:  
– Разогнался. Я с тобой в постель лягу только после того как ты сам под мужика ляжешь, чтоб понимал, каково это мне! Понял? А попробуешь силой взять – так я тебе корень оторву и сожрать заставлю, ясно?  
Молодой Энборсадо отвел от лица ее крепкий кулак с фигой, и неожиданно спокойно сказал:  
– То есть шансы у меня все-таки есть, раз ты условия ставишь? Отлично. Ты еще увидишь, на что способен Сесил Энборсадо! Клянусь, говорю – я хочу тебя и добьюсь, чего бы это мне ни стоило!  
Он пнул остатки букета к лестнице и, ругаясь, быстро ушел, не забыв, правда, на ходу поклониться донье Арсе и снять перед ней шляпу. Сеньора Мануэло он не заметил. А паладин смотрел на него очень задумчиво и даже с какой-то грустью. А потом сказал Элене:  
– Влюблен он в тебя не на шутку, вот что.  
– Ничем помочь ему не могу, – хмыкнула Элена. – Пусть ищет другую, посговорчивее и по мужчинам которая. Агнесса, может, еще и согласится за него выйти, все-таки она донья и ей нужен наследник. Но я – да сейчас, с разбегу прямо. Тьфу! А кстати, как думаете – он? Или я права и не он?  
– Не он, – кивнул головой сеньор Мануэло, улыбаясь в усы. – У него одно на уме, то самое, о чем он и сказал.   
На крыльцо вышла наконец хозяйка дома, и Мануэло пристально на нее посмотрел. Не такая уж и мартиниканка, вообще-то. Было видно, что мартиниканской крови в ней только половина: кожа не такого глубокого красно-коричневого цвета, как у куантепекцев, скорее выглядит как сильно загорелая сальмиянка, и черты лица сальмийские, а глаза хоть и темные, но разрез их не мартиниканский. Волосы, конечно, черные-черные, жесткие и прямые, в две косы заплетенные, и татуировки на лице – три волнистые линии под глазами, россыпь черных точек и черточек на скулах. Красивая, ничего не скажешь. И совсем никакого магического дара, даже спонтанной способности «проводника» в ней паладин не углядел. Равно как и причастности к языческим ритуалам, демонопоклонству, некромантии и кровавой магии. О чем он тихонько и сказал донье Арсе и Элене.  
Агнесса тоже не заметила паладина. Приезду Элены и ее матери очень обрадовалась, повела их в гостиную. Паладин, привязав лошадь к перилам крыльца, пошел за ними. Конечно, когда он спешился и ушел со двора, морок перестал скрывать его коня, и скотинку сейчас точно кто-нибудь заметит, но времени должно хватить, чтоб успеть незаметно глянуть на Агнессиных слуг. Потому первым делом Мануэло заглянул на кухню, окинул взглядом кухарку и экономку, потом заглянул в комнатку, где лакей старательно чистил высокие дамские ботинки по столичной моде, затем посмотрел на другого слугу, возившегося в гостиной с камином, и на горничную, как раз подававшую гостям напитки. А потом вышел, отвязал лошадь, сел на нее и поехал в сторону старого кладбища долины Рьера. Когда-то давно он бывал здесь по делам, еще когда странствовал, потому помнил, где что здесь находится.  
Кладбище расположилось на пологом склоне холма, и снизу его подпирала стенка, сложенная из крупных известняковых блоков, переходящая в простую ограду. Сторожа при воротах не было, как, собственно, и самих ворот. Проход на кладбище обозначался разрывом в ограде и двумя пилонами из всё тех же известняковых блоков, украшенных грубо вырезанными акантами. Дорожка входила в этот проем и делила кладбище пополам, упираясь в стоящий выше по склону приземистый родовой склеп донов Рьера. В левом углу кладбища виднелась маленькая часовенка, в правом – длинный каменный стол со скамьями для поминальных тризн. И всё, никакого больше порядка тут не было. Простые надгробья из известняка или песчаника торчали и поодиночке, и группами. Многие покосились, треснули, но в целом за кладбищем и могилами ухаживали, а траву косили – вдоль северной части ограды ровненько стояли четыре аккуратных стожка, но при том по кладбищу были разбросаны купины чертополоха, и над его пышными пурпурными цветами вились пчелы. Между могил бродила одинокая белая коза, позвякивая колокольчиком, и меланхолично обкусывала головки этого чертополоха, не обращая внимания на пчел. Недалеко от стожков были выставлены три улья, и в целом кладбище вид имело спокойный и мирный. И было таковым – ничего здесь нехорошего паладин не углядел. Пробормотал под нос:  
– Надо же, редкость какая. Как сорок пять лет назад я тут беспокойника упокоил, так с тех пор чисто да тихо, прям на удивление.  
Он спешился, и, ведя коня в поводу, подошел к первой из четырех свежих могил, еще без надгробья, только с деревянным столбиком с жестяным акантом и надписью. Наклонился, призвал силу и медленно повел рукой над насыпью. Будь он молодым паладином, пришлось бы позвать священника и при нем разрыть могилу, чтобы осмотреть непосредственно тело. Но сейчас ему это было уже не нужно, и он мог узнать всё, что требовалось, не тревожа покойника.  
– Как я и думал, – пробормотал паладин под нос, выпрямился, с легким удивлением и удовлетворением отметив, что в пояснице не ноет и не щелкает, и пошел к следующей могиле. А потом осмотрел и остальные две. А после того легко забрался на коня, стронул его и сказал сам себе:  
– Хорошо Мартина постаралась, надо же, я и забыл про поясницу-то. Вернусь в Корунью, куплю ей мантилью из кестальских кружев и палантин из куницы. Как раз вроде бы в последних числах ноября у нее день рождения…  
Он с наслаждением прогнулся в пояснице, потом огляделся по сторонам. Людей здесь не было, только шел к кладбищу мужичок с ослом, впряженным в тележку – видимо, забрать высохшее сено. Паладина мужичок не заметил даже тогда, когда проехал мимо него. А паладин призадумался, что делать дальше. Вообще-то можно сейчас наведаться к Агнессиным ухажерам и поговорить с ними. Сесил Энборсадо из круга подозреваемых выпал – достаточно было сеньору Мануэло на него посмотреть. У этого была вполне определенная и понятная цель, и ему убивать Элену совсем ни к чему, наоборот, узнай он, что кто-то пытался ее убить – нашел бы и сам пришиб негодяя. Ему Элена нужна живая и здоровая, уж очень крепко он в нее влюблен, и, похоже, давно. А что начал кружить вокруг Агнессы – так то понятно как раз. Третий сын дона Энборсадо наследовать домен рассчитывать никак не мог, отчего бы и не попытаться сделаться владетельным доном через брак? По крайней мере так мог считать его отец, который и направил сына-раздолбая ухаживать за новоиспеченной доньей Рьера. Дон Энборсадо, видимо, надеялся, что красавчик-сын соблазнит мартиниканку и женится на ней, и тем самым прекратит раздолбайствовать и заодно излечится от безнадежной страсти к Элене Арсе. Скорее всего, поначалу Сесил приехал сюда по отцовскому приказу и ухаживал за доньей Агнессой, что называется, из-под палки, но когда увидел, что Элена закрутила с Агнессой любовь, решил не мытьем, так катаньем своего добиться – теперь через Агнессу. И, что самое интересное, сеньору Мануэло отчего-то мнилось, что на сей раз у Сесила таки что-то выйдет. Причем старый паладин и сам не мог бы объяснить, отчего ему так мнится – но вот поди ж ты, как увидел эту сценку у крыльца Кастель Рьера, так вот и стало мниться. Выйдет – вот только что и как – большой вопрос. Даже любопытно.   
Усмехнувшись этим мыслям, сеньор Мануэло разжег дымную палочку и медленно поехал по дорожке вниз, в село.   
Из ухажеров Агнессы теперь оставались двое – доминский сын Понсо Лульо и Рауль Ольеро. Сеньор Мануэло знал обоих. Лульо был обстоятельный и серьезный мужчина сорока лет, вот только без особых перспектив на будущее. Точнее, деньги-то у него водились, но небольшие. А его отец, несмотря на шестьдесят семь лет, глухоту и отнявшиеся ноги, всё семейное достояние держал в своих руках, сына почему-то считал бездарью и лентяем, и заявил, что тот получит наследство только когда сумеет сам получить годовой доход в двести эскудо. Понсо, изгнанный из дому без гроша в кармане, сумел-таки завести свое дело, у него была прядильная фабрика на арендованных землях в долине Рьера, и она приносила пятьдесят восемь эскудо чистой прибыли в год. Ничего удивительного, что он хочет попробовать жениться на Агнессе. Во-первых, тогда платить за аренду земли для фабрики не надо будет, и можно производство расширить, а во-вторых, этаким образом разом его годовой доход увеличится. Ему, конечно, был бы резон убивать Элену, но сеньор Мануэло знал его довольно хорошо и был уверен, что Понсо на самом деле глубоко плевать на то, с кем там будет спать его жена, лишь бы дети были от него, да дело шло как надо. Наверняка он уже приготовил обстоятельную роспись взаимных выгод от этого брака, чтобы представить ее Агнессе. И к тому же ему совсем ни к чему создавать Агнессе сомнительную репутацию ведьмы и язычницы – ведь это повредит коммерции, если он на ней женится. Так что, хорошо подумав, сеньор Мануэло и его вывел из подозреваемых. Если бы Понсо захотел избавиться от конкурентов на наследство Рьеры, он бы это сделал намного тише и аккуратнее, чтоб и тень сомнения не пала ни на Агнессу, ни на него.  
Подумав еще, Мануэло и Рауля Ольеро тоже отмел. Просто потому, что тот был слишком глуп, чтобы додуматься до такой хитрой схемы. Узнай он о конкурентах, просто повызывал бы кабальерос на дуэли да и поубивал бы их (с ножом и тесаком он обращался лучше многих). А с конюхом бы разобрался еще как-нибудь, но тоже без хитростей.  
Вздохнув, паладин отправился в усадьбу, а по дороге опять проехал через село, все еще отводя глаза всем, кто мог бы его видеть, но сам при этом внимательно на всех поглядывал. А возле сельской школы даже задержался, остановился у забора и долго смотрел во двор, где под присмотром учителя несколько мальчиков и девочек лет двенадцати рисовали красками на беленой стене сарая карту Сальмы. Видимо, предстоял экзамен по географии, а может, учитель решил украсить двор школы наглядным пособием.   
Полюбовавшись детьми, которым это занятие явно было по нраву, паладин отправился к усадьбе, а когда доехал до ворот, морок убрал. Увидав его, сторож охнул, поклонился:  
– Сеньор паладин! Вечер добрый! А по какому вы к нам делу, если не тайна?  
– По делу о языческих ритуалах, – ответил Мануэло и слегка воздействовал сторожу на разум. – Донос позавчера в Коруньясскую канцелярию поступил, проверить надо.  
– Проезжайте, сеньор! И уж пожалуйста, проверьте как следует, а то ведь болтают же глупости всякие… – сторож открыл ворота. – Я-то не верю этой болтовне, что дурак Тибо, экономка и трактирщица разносят. Госпожа наша добрая и набожная, не может она такой дрянью заниматься.  
Паладин чуть улыбнулся, проехал. Сторож только подтвердил то, что Мануэло и так уже понял, посмотрев на поселян: здесь на самом деле мало кто этой болтовне верил, все, кто хоть раз общался с доньей Агнессой, понимали, что слухи врут. Но при этом слухи кто-то упорно распускает – значит, кому-то это очень нужно и выгодно.  
Во дворе усадьбы первым его увидел слуга Тибо, да так и застыл с открытым ртом. Сеньор Мануэло строго на него глянул:  
– Эй, парень, рот бы прикрыл, не то ворона залетит. Пойди, доложи хозяйке – старший паладин Мануэло Дельгадо приехал по делу о странных смертях и языческом колдовстве.  
На звук его голоса в цокольное окошко возле лестницы выглянула экономка, охнула и скрылась. Тибо захлопнул рот и побежал по лестнице в дом. А к паладину подбежал конюх и, приняв поводья, повел лошадь в конюшню. Мануэло не спеша поднялся на крыльцо, а тут и Тибо вернулся:  
– Сеньор старший паладин, пожалуйте в гостиную! Донья там вас ожидает.  
В гостиной помимо Агнессы были донья Элинора и Элена. Агнесса встревоженной не выглядела – видимо, услышав о прибытии Мануэло, Элена тут же ей всё объяснила.  
Сеньор Мануэло поклонился:  
– Вечер добрый, донья Агнесса. Заранее прошу простить, что прибыл к вам по такому неприятному делу. Но дело серьезное, как вы сама понимаете.  
Донья кивнула:  
– Да, конечно, сеньор Дельгадо. Мне только что Элена сказала… присаживайтесь вот на кресло, кофе, или может чаю?  
– Если возможно, вашего мартиниканского шоколада, – Мануэло воспользовался предложением и сел возле камина. Агнесса, удивленная таким его пожеланием, ничего не сказала и позвонила в колокольчик. В гостиную заглянула экономка – видимо, ее пожирало любопытство, и она на вызов пришла сама, хотя вообще-то это была обязанность горничной.  
– Чего желаете, донья Агнесса? – угодливо спросила она, искоса поглядывая на паладина.  
– Чаю, Розалья, пожалуйста, и сеньору паладину пусть Каролина сварит нашего шоколада.  
Брови экономки взлетели под самый чепец, и она выскочила из гостиной, как ужаленная. Тетку вполне очевидно жутко разбирало любопытство.  
Элену, впрочем, тоже, и только донья Элинора сидела в кресле у окна, загадочно улыбаясь.   
– Сеньор Мануэло, вы и правда хотите пить этот… этот жидкий ужас? – удивилась Элена.   
Паладин усмехнулся:  
– Я хочу, чтобы Розалья его сюда принесла. И она принесет, уж будьте уверены.   
– Даже не буду спрашивать, зачем, – Элена встала с диванчика и прошлась по гостиной, заложив руки за спину. – Скажите только – вы ведь уже что-то выяснили, а?  
– Выяснил, – паладин достал мундштук, вставил в него дымную палочку и поджег ее об огнекамешек, вделанный в крышку палочницы. Женщины все как одна внимательно смотрели на него. – Я посмотрел на слуг. На всех. Потом я был на здешнем кладбище и осмотрел могилы несчастных кабальерос и конюха. И через село проехался да осмотрелся там. И еще я подумал и решил, что ваши ухажеры, донья Агнесса, не при чем. Равно как и языческие ритуалы.   
Агнесса потеребила платок, сложила его и спрятала в рукав:  
– Я рада, что вы не поверили в эту болтовню… конечно, никто прямо в лицо мне такого тут не говорил, но я же слышу шепотки… Это так ужасно: знать, что о тебе болтают такие глупости, и не иметь возможности их опровергнуть! Я каждый день в церковь хожу, и все равно ведь болтают… только потому, что я здесь чужачка, я не такая, как все…  
Элена подошла к ее креслу, зашла за спинку и положила руки ей на плечи.  
– В эту болтовню поверить может только необразованный человек, – пыхнул дымком сеньор Мануэло. – Как только я узнал о сути дела, так сразу и понял, что кто-то решил вас извести. Вас и всех остальных, кто мог бы претендовать на наследство дона Рьеры. А значит, этот кто-то и сам имеет какие-то права на это наследство... Какой-нибудь бастард вашего дедушки. Все четверо убитых – ваши дядья, донья Агнесса. Дона Рьеру на старости лет повело на… любовные приключения, скажем так. И он совершенно не позаботился о том, чтобы эти приключения не имели последствий. А когда последствия появились, то не позаботился о признании этих последствий.   
– Но ведь тогда этих бастардов может быть чуть ли не полсела! – воскликнула Агнесса. – Половина Вилла Рьера подозреваемых…  
Донья Элинора махнула рукой:  
– Не думаю. Не так много. Во-первых, они должны быть детьми незамужних на тот момент женщин, чтобы как-то претендовать на наследство. Во-вторых, они должны об этом знать и иметь возможность – и желание – это доказать. А это все-таки непросто. Мало ли кто когда с кем любился. Проверить можно только по крови, а для такой проверки нужны все-таки хоть какие-то основания, просто так никакой маг это делать не станет.  
– Нелегально можно, – сказал паладин. – Но тогда не будет официальной бумаги. А если бы кто решил нелегально проверить, и узнал бы правду, он бы точно пошел и проверил второй раз, чтобы получить такую бумагу. Но ты права – таких бастардов не должно быть слишком много. Четверых убийца извел, может быть, есть еще кто-то, но за прошедшую неделю никто не умер странной смертью, а значит, убрали всех лишних, кроме Агнессы и того, ради кого это всё затеяно.  
– А убийца? Вы сказали – кроме меня и кого-то еще, – Агнесса посмотрела на паладина. – Разве убийца сам не сын… или дочь дона Рьеры?  
Он вытащил из кармана свернутый в комочек платок, которым вытирал кровавую печать с тела дриады, и показал его дамам:  
– Это кровь убийцы. Я не маг, но Дева даровала мне силу и способность найти по крови ее хозяина. Я его нашел. Но он не вашей крови, донья Агнесса. Чужой человек.   
– Вы его нашли? Чужой?.. но зачем же тогда ему убивать? – одновременно спросили Элена и Агнесса. Тут в дверь постучали, девушки замолчали, и Агнесса сказала:  
– Войдите.  
Появилась экономка Розалья с подносиком, на котором дымилась чашка с мартиниканским шоколадом. Она подошла к паладину, с поклоном подала подносик:  
– Угощайтесь, сеньор. Питье-то необычное, но донье приятно, что вам по нраву.  
Мануэло взял чашку:  
– Благодарю.  
Поднес к губам, сделал маленький глоток.   
Шоколад с перцем лавой прошел по гортани, вышиб слезу и сбил дыхание, паладин вдруг выронил чашку на ковер, схватился за сердце, закатил глаза и свалился на пол.  
Экономка остолбенела, донья Элинора, Агнесса и Элена кинулись к нему. Агнесса крикнула:  
– Зовите лекаря, быстро!!!  
Розалья опомнилась и кинулась прочь из гостиной, крича: «Ирэна!!! Где Ирэна?!». Едва она выбежала и за ней закрылась дверь, как сеньор Мануэло хрипеть перестал, глаза открыл, сел и совершенно четко и внятно сказал:  
– Как вы это пьете, я и вправду чуть не помер.   
– Черт тебя подери, Мануэло, нельзя же так пугать, – выдохнула донья Элинора. – Я и сама с перепугу чуть удар не схватила. Что это за балаган ты тут устроил?  
– Времени объяснять нет, – сеньор Мануэло улегся на диванчик, положив ноги на подлокотник. – Давайте, обмахивайте меня, делайте вид, будто я вот-вот помру. А пока, донья Агнесса, пошлите Тибо в село, пусть позовет сюда учителя, мол, помощь его требуется. Пусть скажет ему, что у меня от удара разум помутился и речь отшибло, и я почему-то на старой талле заговорил, а ее никто из вас не понимает.  
– Ого, а так бывает? – удивилась Элена. – Я слыхала, что люди от удара могут что-то забыть с концами, но чтоб родной язык…  
– Бывает, я такое однажды видел, – сеньор Мануэло поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. – Элена, милая, вон ту подушечку мне под шею подсунь, а то еще онемеет, пока лекарка сюда добежит… Спасибо. Так вот, Элена… ты из вас самая крепкая. Как учитель с лекаркой сюда придут, тут же дверь запри и встань возле нее, и будь наготове, мало ли. А пока окна позакрывайте, еще повыскакивают...  
Едва успели сделать, что он сказал, как в гостиную вбежала экономка, а за ней – молодая женщина, невысокая, но крепкая, одетая в сальмийские женские шаровары и жакет по фартальской моде. В руке у нее был объемистый лекарский чемоданчик.  
Элена тут же встала у двери, но ни лекарка, ни экономка этого не заметили. Лекарка подбежала к паладину:  
– Кто его на диван положил? Надеюсь, он не сам? Не вставал? – зачастила она.   
Донья Элинора ответила:  
– Мы сами перетащили. На полу-то неудобно, да и холодно. Мы осторожно, как могли.  
Лекарка опустилась на колени у диванчика, раскрыла чемодан и вынула стетоскоп… но когда она протянула руку, чтобы расстегнуть паладинский мундир, Мануэло крепко ее за эту руку сжал:  
– Тихо! – и он посмотрел ей в глаза особенным взглядом, от которого у лекарки аж в голове помутилось. – Сиди спокойно.  
Она только вяло кивнула. Экономка открыла было рот, но паладин и на нее посмотрел тем же взглядом, и у экономки Розальи подкосились ноги, она села на пуфик, который ей вовремя пододвинула Элена.  
– Итак, пока мы ждем учителя, донья Агнесса, позвольте представить вам вашу единокровную тетушку Ирэну, бастардессу старого дона Рьеры, – сказал паладин, садясь на диване и кладя руку на плечо лекарки. Та только всхлипнула, не в силах что-либо сказать – так глубоко воздействовал на нее Мануэло.  
– О, – только и сказала донья Элинора.   
Агнесса подошла не к Ирэне, а к экономке и с укором посмотрела на нее:  
– Вы знали? Как же так… Вы знали. И распускали слухи, будто я колдунья и язычница. Будто я вашу кошку убила… Вы это делали… Делали ради того, чтобы ваша дочь сама стала доньей? Но ведь у нее и без того права больше моих, если вы могли доказать ее происхождение – почему не сделали это сразу после смерти старого дона?  
Розалья открыла рот, но не смогла и слова выдавить. Мануэло глянул на нее:  
– Говори.  
Она икнула, моргнула:  
– Я… простите, донья… я не уверена сама была. Ну… дон Рьера меня соблазнил, когда я уж помолвлена была, так что я и не думала, что Ирэна – от него. Я не знала точно, богами клянусь!!! И не говорила никому, пусть меня гром на месте поразит, ежели вру!  
Агнесса растерянно повернулась к паладину. Тот кивнул:  
– Она правду говорит. Не говорила и не была уверена. Вижу, что Ирэна вообще об этом не знала.   
– Но кто-то узнал. Кто? И как? – донья Элинора задумчиво посмотрела на плачущую экономку и на перепуганную и изумленную этакой новостью лекарку.   
Паладин показал платок со следами крови:  
– Магия крови. Ведь ею может заниматься любой, магический дар не нужен… совесть, впрочем, тоже. Кто-то подозревал. Слухи ходили. Ведь ходили же?  
Экономка всхлипнула:  
– Ходили… и как же они мне жизнь попортили. Мой-то дурак ревнивый был, ох как он меня отлупил, когда этот слух проклятый впервые услыхал… И это за слух только! А если б я заявить решила или хотя бы проверить – то вообще убил бы… и сам бы, дурак, на виселицу за это пошел… Старый дон, наверное, тоже догадывался… на учебу Ирэнину ведь он денег дал.  
Тут в дверь постучали, и в гостиную вошел молодой человек лет тридцати, одетый в чиновничий синий камзол министерства образования. И он был не чистый сальмиец, ни у одного сальмийца нет такой кожи цвета слоновой кости и таких темных вьющихся волос вкупе с таким выдающимся носом. Салабриец, по крайней мере наполовину.  
– Вечер добрый, благородные сеньоры, донья Агнесса… Мне сказали, у гостя удар и он на старой талле вдруг заговорил, – учитель еще не заметил, что гость сидит на диване и на человека, которого хватил удар четверть часа назад, не похож.   
А Элена быстро заперла двери и еще и подперла их спиной. Паладин же встал с диванчика и вышел на середину гостиной. Поднял повыше окровавленный платок:  
– А вот и убийца.   
Учитель глянул на него, пошел красными пятнами, но все-таки он еще владел собой:  
– Что? Это что, шутка такая?   
– Какие тут шутки, когда у нас четыре трупа и попытка покушения, и всё это магией крови сделано? – даже как-то грустно сказал паладин и сжал в кулаке платок.   
Учитель вдруг схватился за горло, пошатнулся, но все-таки развернулся к двери, попытался оттолкнуть Элену. Но та без затей двинула ему кулаком в челюсть, он и свалился на ковер.  
– Лучано Грациани, ты обвиняешься в незаконном применении магии крови, в убийстве четверых человек, в подчинении благой фейри магией крови и в попытке убить сеньориту Элену Арсе. А также в похищении и порче личного имущества сеньоры Розальи в виде ее лысой кьянталусской кошки, – сказал паладин, подойдя к салабрийцу и ногой перевернув его на спину. – Предупреждая твои возмущения, скажу сразу: я, старший паладин Мануэло Дельгадо, облечен помимо прочего Правом Наказания и Правом Суда. Ты понимаешь, что это значит? Вижу, понимаешь. Это хорошо. Сейчас тебя посадят в погреб, а завтра отвезут в Коруньясское отделение Коллегии Святой Инквизиции, где и решат, каким судом тебя судить и к какому наказанию приговорить. Если ты попытаешься сбежать или причинить кому-нибудь вред, я вынужден буду применить Право Наказания и Право Суда. Убивать я тебя не стану – хочу, чтобы ты ответил по закону. Но, к примеру, подрезать тебе сухожилия на ногах вполне могу. Или что-нибудь еще очень неприятное сделать, фантазия у меня богатая и опыт тоже имеется немалый. Ты понимаешь?  
Учитель наконец смог встать – правда, только на карачки. Он сплюнул на ковер выбитый зуб:  
– Чтоб тебя демоны сожрали, чертов паладин… Какого хрена тебя вообще сюда принесло…  
Тут наконец опомнилась Ирэна. Она встала, подошла к учителю, присела:  
– Лучано… Как ты мог? Зачем? Зачем? – по ее лицу потекли слезы.   
Лучано снова сплюнул кровь:  
– Ради тебя, Ирэна… Я хотел, чтобы ты получила положенное тебе по праву. Чтобы домен получила ты, а не эта красножопая дикарка с татуированной рожей.  
Когда он это сказал, Агнесса закрыла лицо ладонями, а Элена пнула его под зад, он вскрикнул и упал на пол, скорчился, прижимая руки к промежности – Элена носком ботинка попала ему по яйцам. Ирэна взяла его за подбородок, повернула лицом к себе:  
– Нам ведь было хорошо и так. Мы ведь жили как честные люди, у меня и у тебя есть профессия, нас уважали здесь… Но ты… ты сломал всё. Всё, Лучано, понимаешь ты это? Свою жизнь, мою жизнь… Ты убил моих единокровных братьев – и думал, что я никогда не узнаю…   
– И не узнала бы, если бы не этот сраный паладин, – простонал Лучано.  
– Узнала бы. Правда всегда выходит наружу, Лучано, – горько сказала она. – Всегда.   
Она встала, подошла к матери, обняла ее:  
– Матушка… ты хотела сохранить в тайне – и правильно хотела. Но… ты видишь, как вышло. Как же нам теперь жить?  
Вместо ответа экономка заплакала.  
А донья Элинора задумчиво сказала:  
– Я понимаю, почему он убил других бастардов старого Рьеры. Но зачем было убивать Элену?   
– Полагаю, потому что вы обе этими смертями заинтересовались и начали копать, – вздохнул паладин, подошел к Агнессе и обнял за плечи. Она уткнулась ему в грудь и заплакала, а он гладил ее по голове. – И чтобы все думали, будто донья Агнесса – ведьма и еретичка. Чтобы, когда настанет ее черед, ее никто не жалел и никому в голову бы не пришло расследовать ее смерть. Это было глупо – когда умирает внезапно дон или донья, не оставив наследников, а потом вдруг появляется какой-то неучтенный претендент – всегда проводят расследование. И обнаружили бы и магию крови, и всё остальное.   
Донья Элинора обошла корчащегося на полу Лучано и открыла дверь. Позвала Тибо и велела ему принести веревки.  
Агнесса успокоилась немного, и сеньор Мануэло ее усадил в кресло. Сам подошел к экономке и Ирэне, которые все еще плакали, уткнувшись друг другу в плечи:  
– Вам придется давать показания и ходить на допросы, сеньоры. Я вижу, что вы невиновны, но процедура есть процедура. А что до вопроса – как жить – это уж вам решать. По закону сеньора Ирэна имеет право на наследование домена, тут ничего не попишешь. И лишить ее этого права по закону нельзя, раз в убийствах она невиновна. Только добровольный отказ.  
Ирэна вздохнула:  
– Не надо мне никакого наследования, сеньор паладин. Не хочу. Ведь получится тогда, что Лучано своего добился. И братьев моих убил. Знаете – тяжко это, вдруг узнать, что у тебя были братья, и что их убил твой собственный муж! Человек, с которым я… с которым я спала, ела за одним столом и хотела иметь детей! О, боги… какой кошмар…  
Пришел Тибо с веревками, и Мануэло ловко связал Лучано руки и ноги, велел отволочь его в погреб, а сам потребовал бумагу и перо, и сел писать докладную записку в Коруньясскую канцелярию и Инквизицию, а Тибо услал приказать курьеру готовиться к срочной поездке.  
Пока он писал, женщины расселись полукружком у камина, кто куда – донья Элинора в кресле, экономка на пуфе, Ирэна на ковре рядом, Элена в другом кресле, а Агнесса – у нее на коленях. Они молчали и смотрели в огонь, и долго в гостиной слышны были только скрип пера и потрескивание дров в камине. А потом Ирэна спросила:  
– Сеньор паладин… а если я прямо сейчас, при свидетелях, напишу бумагу, что я отказываюсь от всех претензий на домен – она будет действительна?  
– Будет, – паладин отложил перо и посмотрел на нее. – Даже более того, другую такую бумагу у королевского нотариуса оформлять не придется. Здесь есть два свидетеля, кровно с тобой не связанных, причем один из них – владетельная донья. А я могу скрепить эту бумагу своей печатью, имею такое право и как просто старший паладин, и как секретарь Коруньясской канцелярии. Ты решила отказаться?  
Ирэна кивнула.  
– Но… ведь это всё твое по праву, – Агнесса обвела рукой гостиную. – Зачем отказываться?  
– Не хочу, донья Агнесса. Ради того, чтобы я это получила, Лучано убивал. Если я приму это наследство – на меня падет кровь. Не хочу. Вы же можете владеть спокойно… и должны. Я слыхала, как дон Рьера поступил с вашей матерью, и считаю, что вы имеете на домен больше прав, чем кто-либо еще, – Ирэна встала, подошла к столу, взяла бумагу и перо. – Я отказываюсь от всех прав на это наследство за себя и своих возможных детей.  
И она написала этот отказ. Донья Элинора и Элена его подписали, а сеньор Мануэло скрепил своей печатью оба экземпляра – один для Ирэны, второй для Агнессы.  
– Вот и всё, – Ирэна сложила бумагу и спрятала в кармашек жакета. – Я поеду завтра с вами, сеньор Дельгадо. Попрошу места в Коруньясском госпитале… не смогу я пока тут жить. Да и развестись с Лучано надо. Не хочу иметь с ним больше ничего общего.

Эпилог  
На следующий день приехали из Коруньи четыре стражника порядка, паладин-храмовник и инквизиторка с ними. Впрочем, опыту сеньора Дельгадо они доверяли, так что храмовник только осмотрел для протокола могилы убитых и допросил вместе с инквизиторкой Лучано, Ирэну и экономку Розалью. А потом они все уехали, увозя повязанного убийцу, который то и делал, что ругался, богохульствовал и всячески поносил паладинов, донью Агнессу и «неблагодарную» Ирэну, и так достал всех, что один из стражников заткнул ему рот своей перчаткой, грязной и изрядно пропотевшей.  
Сеньор Мануэло, решив все-таки догулять свой недельный отпуск, из Коруньи вернулся в Кастель Дельгадо, привезя, как и хотел, Мартине в подарок кружевную мантилью и куний палантин. Всю его хандру словно ветром унесло, и он с удовольствием сел писать подробный отчет о деле о кровавой магии в Кастель Рьера – отпуск отпуском, а порядок должен во всём быть. К тому же ему хотелось потом этот отчет дать почитать не только лейтенанту в Корунье, но и всем молодым паладинам – надо ведь с молодежью опытом делиться.


	11. Исповедь Оливио

Исповедь Оливио

На каждый из больших праздников младшие паладины получают два-три дня отпуска, который могут провести как им угодно (конечно, не нарушая устав). На Весеннее Равноденствие как раз полагались три дня, и Робертино собирался поехать в Сальварию, на весенний бал, который по традиции граф Сальваро давал для всего кестальского дворянства и доминства. Не то чтоб Робертино так уж жаждал попасть на этот бал, но там должна была впервые выйти в свет Луиса Альбино. И потому младший паладин непременно собирался там быть.   
Оливио же, хоть и помнил о приглашениях и от кузины, и от Алисии, сестры Робертино, все-таки попытался было отговориться, тем более что и наместник Плайясоль, герцог Салина, тоже давал такой бал, и вообще-то по правилам Оливио должен был там присутствовать как старший в роду Вальяверде. Туда ему, однако, тоже не хотелось, о чем он и пожаловался Жоану, в паре с которым был направлен в городской парк вылавливать стайку сильванов, там обосновавшихся. Но понимания он у Жоана не встретил:  
– Ну ты даешь, – искренне удивился приятель. – Я б на твоем месте даже вопросов таких не задавал, а уже паковал бы сумку, чтоб как отпустят, так сразу в Сальварию ехать. Тем более что девушка же тебе письмо с приглашением прислала.  
Оливио вздохнул:  
– Прислала… Но ведь… у нас ничего не может быть, зачем травить себе и ей душу?   
– Поверь, тебе нужно туда поехать, – Жоан покачал головой. – Мне дедуля как-то сказал, что нам дозволено немногое, но уж то, что дозволено, надо использовать на всю катушку. И если ты любишь ее, а она – тебя, но при том вы оба понимаете, что ничего не может быть – ну хоть потанцуйте на балу, что ли. Для маэстрины Сесильи ты же позируешь, хотя она тебе просто нравится, а любишь ты ведь Алисию, а? Вот. Она тоже заслуживает хоть чего-то.

Весь вечер Оливио потом думал над словами Жоана, и решил, что тот все-таки прав. Так что на следующий день он сказал Робертино, что поедет с ним. Робертино обрадовался и поволок его по магазинам – выбирать девушкам подарки, ведь по кестальским обычаям на Равноденствие полагалось дарить подарки любимым и близким. Оливио понятия не имел, что можно подарить Алисии Сальваро, и хотел было купить какую-то безделушку, но сообразил спросить у друга. Оказалось, что правильно сделал: у Алисии было много поклонников и все дарили ей безделушки кто во что горазд, а она всё это потом передаривала подружкам и горничным. Робертино отвел его в большую книжную лавку, где Оливио купил книгу о дофартальском искусстве. Для Луисы же он, подумав, купил у плайясольского ювелира брошь с хризолитами и нефритовой камеей. У юной доньи Альбино почти не было никаких украшений, только те, что отдал ей Оливио (а он получил их от матери по наследству). А владетельной донье как-то не к лицу быть одетой слишком скромно. Робертино это тоже понимал, потому, повздыхав, купил браслет с хризолитами и, неудержимо краснея, попросил ювелира выгравировать на внутренней стороне свои инициалы. Ювелир не удивился – всем известно, что паладины, лишенные права на семейное и любовное счастье, частенько задаривают нравящихся им женщин всякими дорогими штучками, и это в порядке вещей, редко кому приходит в голову из-за этого ревновать или беспокоиться. Так что он выполнил просьбу и по своей инициативе даже упаковал подарки в красивые коробочки.  
Сальвария встретила их ярким солнцем и цветущими плодовыми деревьями. Хоть здесь и было довольно высоко над морем, но Сальварская долина отличалась хорошим климатом, так что весна обычно тут была ранняя и без заморозков.   
В Кастель Сальваро ехать не стали – на время праздника все семейство поселилось в Сальварийском дворце, где и должен был проходить бал. Постоянно жить здесь было бы тесно и неудобно, но провести несколько дней вполне можно. Робертино и Оливио пришлось делить одну комнату на двоих на втором этаже, в соседней устроились Хайме и Доменико, а в другом конце коридора – Алисия, Луиса и Леа. Комнаты между ними заняли Марио с его Розитой и Хосе с Карминой. Граф и графиня поселились в другом крыле, в трех комнатах, остальные помещения второго этажа заняли приближенные, а на первом слуги начали обустраивать всё для гостей и бала.   
За ужином Алисия сидела прямо напротив Оливио и все время на него смотрела так, что это заметили остальные. Граф прошептал жене:  
– Как жаль, что он – паладин. Для Алисии была бы очень достойная партия, еще и по любви…  
– И правда, – вздохнула донья Маргарита. – Как жаль… Да и Роберто… как он смотрит на Луису! Конечно, для сына Сальваро сделаться доном Альбино – невеликая честь, но я бы… я бы желала этого. Он был бы счастлив… Может, мы с тобой были неправы, когда уговорили его уйти в паладины?   
Граф тоже посмотрел на сына и на Луису:  
– Да. Мы были неправы. Ведь Хайме, как выяснилось, сам возжелал в паладины, и я вижу, что это не придурь, он и правда этого хочет. Эх… что нам стоило подождать хоть немного, пока Хайме бы подрос?   
– Может, Хайме, как постарше станет, почувствует вкус жизни и передумает, – опять вздохнула Маргарита. – Как бы там ни было, поздно сожалеть. Надеюсь только, что Роберто сможет справиться и как-то эту любовь пережить. Да и Алисия тоже – кажется мне, что влюбилась она не на шутку.

Поговорить с девушками сразу после ужина у паладинов не получилось: дон Сальваро предложил им пройти в его кабинет. Кабинет в сальварийской резиденции наместников оказался больше похожим на гостиную или приемную. Там был растоплен камин и возле него поставлены три кресла.   
– Садитесь, – предложил паладинам граф и сам сел в одно из кресел, разжег дымную палочку, вставил в мундштук из черно-белого оникса и затянулся. Выпустил дым, посмотрел на сына:  
– Рад, что ты приехал, Роберто. Мы все рады, что уж говорить... И тебя, Оливио, я тоже рад видеть. Знаю уже все подробности насчет судебных разбирательств, по делу Ийхос дель Маре в том числе. Ты не побоялся вынести всю эту… грязь на публику, а это требует большого мужества. Даже большего, чем я могу себе представить, Оливио. Я восхищен.  
Оливио склонил голову:  
– Спасибо, дон Роберто.  
– Но поговорить с тобой я хотел не об этом. Ты ведь теперь считаешься старшим в роду Вальяверде, а значит, можешь решать в том числе и брачные вопросы.  
Услышав это, Оливио вздрогнул:  
– Брачные вопросы? М-м… что вы имеете в виду?  
– Твоему брату уже пятнадцать лет, и он может обручиться, – пояснил граф. – Скоро его матери начнут поступать подобные предложения, самые разные. Она захочет устроить ему подходящую партию – как она это понимает. Ведь дела Вальяверде не очень хороши, насколько мне известно.  
– Это так, – кивнул Оливио. – Папаша крепко влез в долги, уж не знаю, зачем и как вообще у него получилось пустить по ветру почти все наши активы, но он это сумел. Пришлось извернуться, чтобы выкупить все векселя, но Джамино теперь жених незавидный, они с доньей Клариссой живут сейчас на доход в сто пятьдесят эскудо в год, для плайясольского титулованного дона это бедность, а для Вальяверде – почти нищета. И донья Кларисса уже начала подыскивать ему невесту при деньгах и хорошего рода. Задача непростая… Я бы, честно говоря, предпочел позволить Джамино жениться, на ком ему захочется. Но это, к сожалению, невозможно. Не в Плайясоль, во всяком случае. Граф Вальяверде должен жениться на достойной этого девушке… Достойной с точки зрения плайясольских донов, – мрачно усмехнулся Оливио.  
– А что если невеста будет из доминской семьи? Полагаю, для плайясольских донов домина-кестальянка с материнской фамилией Сальваро – это достойная партия для графа Вальяверде?  
Робертино поднял голову, посмотрел на отца:  
– Вы не о кузине Теа случайно говорите?  
– Именно, – кивнул граф. – Теа Фелипа Лопес и Сальваро, дочь моей младшей сестры и домина Лопеса, представителя одной из богатейших и древних доминских семей Кестальи. Я ее опекун и имею право устроить ее брак… Ей пятнадцать лет, и она осталась сиротой и наследницей состояния в две тысячи эскудо активов и столько же – остального имущества.   
Оливио развел руками:  
– Хм… Две тысячи эскудо активов – это очень хорошо, но… дон Роберто, я бы все-таки хотел, чтобы Джамино сам решил. И она тоже. Им бы для начала хотя бы познакомиться.  
– Это само собой. Меня интересует – возможен ли такой брак вообще. Для кестальца не было бы никаких препятствий, но в Плайясоль свои правила и взгляды.  
– Что касается плайясольских донов – конечно, невеста-домина с их точки зрения мезальянс… Но фамилия Сальваро заткнет им рты, и никто ничего не посмеет сказать. Донья Кларисса же, я полагаю, возражать не станет. Не в том мы положении, чтобы перебирать невестами для Джамино. В День Цветов в нашей столичной резиденции будет прием, привозите Теа. Я пришлю приглашение. Пусть познакомятся.  
– Отлично. И еще одно… Теа – милая девушка, образованная и умная. Правда, не слишком красивая, но, полагаю, это с успехом возмещается ее наследством. Однако я бы хотел быть уверенным, что брак не принесет ей несчастья. Что скажешь, Оливио?  
Оливио задумался, глядя в камин. Вопрос был понятным, и, учитывая то, чьим сыном был Джамино – закономерным. Мог ли Джамино унаследовать склонность дона Вальяверде к семейному насилию? Оливио хотел бы верить, что нет. В конце концов, сам Оливио тоже был его сыном. Он сам никогда бы не стал ради своего удовольствия кого-то унижать, мучить… но знал о себе, что вид побежденного и униженного врага доставляет ему мрачное удовлетворение. Оливио старательно эти чувства подавлял и контролировал и до того, как узнал о такой наследственности, а уж после – тем более. Но он от матери унаследовал кестальское самообладание и стойкость духа. А вот Джамино… Насчет него Оливио не был уверен. Хотел верить, что тот похож на Модесто Вальяверде только внешне. Но так ли это? Не поворачивая головы к графу, ответил:  
– Джамино с детства насмотрелся на то, как дон Вальяверде обращался с его матерью. Он был хоть и слишком мал, но не глуп, и всё понимал. И не простил ему ничего. Я думаю, что сам он так никогда не поступит с женщиной, которая станет его женой и матерью его детей. И, дон Роберто – я даю вам слово: я сам сделаю всё, чтобы подобного никогда и не случилось.   
– Тогда решено: устроим им знакомство, а там как боги распорядятся, – сказал граф.   
Оливио кивнул:  
– Конечно. Повторю: думаю, что со стороны доньи Клариссы не будет никаких возражений – породниться с Сальваро для нас большая честь.   
– Как и для Сальваро – породниться с Вальяверде, – улыбнулся граф. И перевел разговор на завтрашний день:  
– Завтра открываем весенний бальный сезон… и по обычаю его должны открывать мужчина и женщина из нашей семьи. Но донья Маргарита уже давно не танцует. Раньше открывали Кармина и Хосе, но теперь Кармина в тягости… Равно как и Розита. Так что придется тебе, Роберто, и Алисии выполнить эту обязанность. А ты, Оливио, как ближайший родич, должен будешь представить Луису. На этом официальная часть закончится, и вы можете дальше плясать с кем захотите, – подмигнул им обоим граф, и паладины неожиданно засмущались.

Поздним вечером, когда Робертино и Оливио уже улеглись в отведенной им маленькой комнатке, Оливио, ворочаясь под атласным одеялом, спросил:  
– Как думаешь, твой отец давно задумал этот брак, или это была… импровизация?  
– Не импровизация. Если бы ты не был паладином, он бы сватал за тебя Алисию, я в этом уверен. Вы друг другу нравитесь, это была бы идеальная для нее и тебя партия во всех отношениях, – вздохнул Робертино. – К тому же родство с Вальяверде через брак выгодно и короне. Отец получит возможность влиять на голос дона Вальяверде не только в Плайясоль, но и в парламенте. Политика, Оливио.   
Тот вздохнул в ответ:  
– Понятно. Вообще-то я и сам хочу, чтобы Джамино женился как только достигнет возраста – надо продолжить род. Нас ведь с ним только двое осталось по прямой линии. Мачеха тоже так считает, но она хочет еще и выгодно его женить. А Теа с ее двумя тысячами эскудо активов и родством с вами – безусловно выгодная партия. Лишь бы они с Джамино друг другу хоть как-то понравились…  
На это Робертино вздохнул:  
– Вот знаешь, с одной стороны я жалею, что не могу жениться… А с другой – если бы я не был паладином, мне бы вряд ли позволили жениться на Луисе, она ведь нетитулованная обедневшая донья.   
Повернувшись к нему, Оливио подпер рукой голову:  
– А я вот так не думаю. Твои родители тебя очень любят. И к тому же я что-то сомневаюсь, что тебя смогли бы заставить жениться против воли. Ты очень на своего отца похож, не только внешне. Тут бы коса на камень нашла.   
Робертино задумался, потом согласился:  
– Ты прав, пожалуй. Мы, хе, все такие. Даже Марио, несмотря на его взбалмошный характер. Его Розита же в тягости – значит, отец махнул рукой на то, чтоб нашего живописца выгодно женить, и позволил ему жить как тому хочется. Жениться на Розите ему, конечно, не разрешат, но конкубинат – это что-то вроде морганатического брака по фартальским понятиям, дети от такого союза даже бастардами не считаются. Если бы она была доньей, то и женился бы… Так что был бы я доном Альбино, если б не был паладином.   
Оливио вздохнул:  
– Да и я бы на Алисии женился, если бы… если бы всё пошло иначе. Впрочем, что об этом говорить… всё равно это только пустые мечты.

Утром завтрак для молодежи и детей накрыли в большом павильоне в саду, и предоставили самим себе. Первым делом Робертино вручил всем подарки. Алисии достался перевод записок аллеманского ученого Хайнриха Шлиеманна о раскопках в Эллинии, которому она очень обрадовалась. Леа получила настоящую мажескую женскую шляпку с гербом столичной мажеской академии, о которой давно мечтала. Эту шляпку купить просто так было нельзя, их носили только студентки-магички, но Робертино обратился за помощью к Жоану, а тот попросил свою невестку Беренгарию купить такую шляпку в лавке при академии для студентов-магов. Хайме получил в подарок старый берет Робертино и «Краткую хронику Паладинского Корпуса», а Доминико – коробку с деревянными резными фигурками зверей. Луисе Робертино подарок дарил последней, смущаясь и даже слегка краснея. Она тоже вспыхнула, опустила глаза и, запинаясь, поблагодарила. Оливио, даря подарки, не смущался, по крайней мере так, чтобы это было видно. Сами паладины тоже получили несколько маленьких вещичек, которые вполне уместились в их широких карманах и при том могли оказаться довольно полезными.  
Поговорить наедине с Алисией Оливио удалось только тогда, когда Робертино отвлек внимание остальных, принявшись в лицах рассказывать нашумевшую недавно жутко смешную историю из столичной жизни, в которой фигурировали дромадер и элифант из зоосада, фрейлина ее высочества принцессы Джованны, паладин Анхель, некий студент и тенор из Королевской оперы. Алисия как-то очень ловко и незаметно для остальных пересела подальше, а потом встала и вышла из павильона, жестом пригласив Оливио идти за ней. Выйдя из павильона, она сказала:  
– Идемте вон туда. Покажу вам наши знаменитые зимние розы.   
Цветник с зимними розами располагался в самом дальнем углу сада резиденции кестальских наместников, на краю скального выступа. Высокий мраморный парапет ограждал площадку над обрывом, а шпалеры с розами укрывали ее от остального сада. Розы тут были очень красивые: крупные розово-желтые, небольшие темно-красные и мелкие белые с едва уловимым сиреневым оттенком. Оливио, подойдя к этому месту, сразу же почуял магию. И неудивительно: без магических щитов, укрывавших этот цветник от холодных ветров с Верхней Кестальи и ночных заморозков розы бы тут не выжили, даже зимние.   
Шпалеры с белыми розами образовывали навес, и под ним стояла мраморная скамейка, но Алисия не стала на нее садиться. Подошла к парапету:  
– Отсюда отличный вид, не правда ли? Видно море, острова Кольяри и плайясольский берег немного.   
Оливио кивнул, разглядывая пейзаж.   
– Как странно… мы ведь рядом – Кесталья и Плайясоль, а такие разные – во всём, – она погладила мрамор парапета.  
– Недостаточно разные, чтобы не заключать брачных союзов, – Оливио все смотрел на море, и никак не решался повернуться к ней. – Я ведь кесталец наполовину. А ваш отец вчера предложил мне поговорить с моей мачехой о браке вашей кузины Теа и моего брата… И – признаюсь честно, сеньорита Алисия: если бы я не был паладином, я бы просил вашей руки. Не потому, что вы дочь Сальваро. Но потому, что вы – это вы.   
Она помолчала, потом тронула его за плечо, и тихо сказала:  
– Как жаль, что вы – паладин… Неужели нельзя отказаться? Мои родители так сильно любили друг друга, что с матушки сняли обеты.  
– Нельзя снять обеты просто так, – с горечью сказал Оливио. – Их вообще нельзя снять, разве что отсрочить или передать своим детям. Если бы я сейчас это сделал, женился бы и стал отцом, то потом, в старости, сделался бы монахом или священником. Или кто-то из моих детей был бы вынужден вместо меня исполнить обет. Как пришлось Робертино вместо вашей матушки.   
Алисия приблизилась к нему, и он почувствовал ее дыхание, прикосновение ее округлой груди, затянутой в черный бархат и белые кружева кестальского платья, и от этого его сердце заколотилось, в животе заныло, а в паху стало горячо и тесно.  
– Но всё же это возможно, Оливио, – прошептала она, почти касаясь его губ своими губами. – Ведь правда?  
– Правда… – так же шепотом ответил он, кладя руки ей на плечи. – Вы снитесь мне ночами, и эти сны лишают меня покоя. Я боялся ехать сюда, боялся встретиться с вами вот так, лицом к лицу… Но потом понял: всё это надо прояснить, проговорить до конца. Я люблю вас, Алисия. Люблю так, как никого из смертных не любил.  
Он коснулся пальцем ее щеки и нежно провел по ней, по губам, подбородку:  
– Вы живете в моем сердце с тех пор, как я впервые увидел вас, Алисия. Сначала я не понимал, что это такое, думал – мимолетное увлечение… Но когда побывал на вашем столичном балу на Новолетие – понял, что вы проросли в моем сердце, как прорастает дерево на скале сквозь камни. Вы теперь там навсегда, Алисия. Что бы ни случилось. Просто знайте это.   
Она смотрела ему в глаза снизу вверх своим синим, как у ее брата, взглядом, и молчала. Потом обхватила его за плечи и прильнула еще теснее, приникла губами к его губам и раздвинула их языком.   
Оливио еще никогда не обнимал и не целовал так ни одну женщину. Впервые он прижимал к себе ту, которую желал так сильно, что почти терял разум и контроль над собой. На мгновение подумал: ведь она тоже желает его, он видел – искренне, всем сердцем… и захотелось уложить ее на мелкий гравий площадки, освободить от этого строгого черно-белого платья, раздеться самому, взять ее и отдаться ей – и будь что будет.   
И он тут же отпрянул, оторвался от ее сладких и требовательных губ, отвернулся, сглатывая слезы.  
– Простите меня, Оливио, – прошептала Алисия горько. – Простите меня. Вы не принадлежите себе, вы обещались Деве. Ведь это же означают ваши слова – что вы любите меня так, как никого из смертных. Я не поняла сразу…  
Она шагнула назад, но рук с его плеч не убрала. Он накрыл их ладонями:  
– Да, Алисия. Я люблю вас… Но я отдал себя Ей. Я не могу Ее предать, Она вывела меня из такого кошмара, что, наверное, вам и представить трудно.   
Прерывисто вздохнув, Алисия утерла слезы, взяла его за руку и подвела к скамейке, села сама и усадила его. Сказала, сжимая его руку:  
– Расскажите. Я хочу помочь вам разделить эту тяжесть, я чувствую, что так надо. Наверное, Дева так мне велит...   
Не глядя на нее, Оливио тихо проговорил:  
– Пожалуй, вы правы. Но это не для девичьих ушей, это слишком… слишком гадко, чтобы вам это рассказывать.   
– Я кестальянка, Оливио, – она погладила его руку. – Я могу выдержать многое.  
Оливио ковырнул носком сапога светлый гравий, разровнял его. Вздохнул:  
– Я мечтал стать моряком, капитаном большого корабля на королевской службе. Наследнику графа Вальяверде по окончании гардемаринской школы не пришлось бы долго этого ждать – каких-то три-четыре года. А Ийхос дель Маре – это единственный морской колледж, где Вальяверде не зазорно учиться, так считал дон Вальяверде. И он не сказал мне ни слова о том, какие там заведены порядки. Может быть, во времена его юности там не было такого кошмара, а может, он посчитал, что будущий моряк должен через это пройти, чтобы научиться дисциплине, – эти слова Оливио сопроводил горьким смешком. – Так или иначе, но я пришел туда, ничего не зная о том, что меня там ждет. И в первый же вечер, когда на боцманских дудках проиграли отбой, я спокойно пошел в свою спальню. У каждого гардемарина там своя спальня, пятнадцать на десять футов с койкой, стулом, столом и шкафчиком, и больше ничего. Но не успел я заснуть, как в дверь застучали. Я открыл, в комнату ворвались четыре старшекурсника и попытались меня куда-то поволочь. Я сопротивлялся. Не привык к подобному, да и кто бы прежде посмел так обращаться с Вальяверде… Врезал одному так, что у него носом кровь хлынула. Это был Стансо Канелли, тамошний заводила и любимец наставников. Еще бы не быть любимцем – у купца Канелли полторы тысячи эскудо годовой доход, пять барков на маршрутах Лазурного моря и четыре океанских галеона. Конечно, Стансо позволялось многое, и на его выходки наставники школы закрывали глаза… а кое-кто и поощрял его. Я этого не знал, но даже если бы и знал – все равно это ничего бы не изменило. Стансо раньше никогда не получал в морду, и страшно обиделся. К тому же он явно посчитал, что это повредило его репутации среди старшекурсников… Когда меня вытащили в гостиную старших гардемаринов, там уже были еще несколько моих товарищей по несчастью, а Стансо достал колоду карт и сказал, что нас всех разыграют, и мы должны будем прислуживать тому, кто выиграет. Прислуживать так, как те того пожелают. Я уверен, что он жульничал… Я достался ему, как он и хотел. И он приказал мне ему отсосать. Меня поставили на колени, насильно открыли рот, сунули между зубов две большие пробки от игристого и держали, пока Стансо засаживал мне в глотку. Меня тошнило, я думал – умру от непереносимого стыда…   
Оливио замолчал. Сейчас он мог говорить об этом спокойно – но всё равно это было нелегко. Алисия погладила его руку, ничего не сказала, и он продолжил:  
– Это было только начало. Утром я отказался чистить его сапоги, и меня избили так, что я не мог стоять, когда в столовую вошли наставники. Нужно было встать, я встал и тут же свалился. За это полагалось наказание – час у позорного столба на плацу. Вечером… вечером я обнаружил, что с моей двери свинтили засов и я не могу ее закрыть. Шкаф придвинуть тоже не получилось – он был предусмотрительно прибит к стене. И, конечно, после отбоя Стансо с приятелями опять явился за мной. Я сопротивлялся, и им пришлось повозиться, но все-таки они повалили меня на стол, растянули там, держа за руки и за ноги, и Стансо сорвал с меня штаны и панталоны, и взял меня на этом столе, трахал так, что чуть по столешнице не размазал. Мне казалось – проткнет меня насквозь или пополам разорвет. Он довольно крупный парень, этот Стансо. Выше меня и крепче, кулаки размером с булыжники, и такие же тяжелые… Я не знаю, что ему нравилось больше – трахать меня или бить. Он регулярно делал и то и другое. И ему было мало просто отыметь меня или избить – он хотел, чтобы я отдавался ему добровольно, чтобы прислуживал ему. Я же решил: сдохну, но не покорюсь. А тут еще оказалось, что наставники… один из них – тоже на меня виды имеет. Обещал даже, что избавит меня от Стансо, если я с ним спать стану и всячески его ублажать. Я ему очень красочно и крайне нецензурно расписал, куда он может себе засунуть свои обещания и желания. Терять мне всё равно было нечего, думал – он меня сейчас излупит и оттрахает, как Стансо. Но он велел посадить меня в карцер. Карцер в Ийхос Дель Маре – это клетушка над выгребной ямой пять на пять футов, пустая, на полу – железная решетка, и никакой подстилки. Лечь можно только калачиком, но и этого не дали – забили в колодки. Так я просидел ночь. Молился Деве, просил даровать мне силы выдержать этот кошмар, и удачи – сбежать из этого кошмара. Утром меня из карцера выволокли, сняли колодки – но только для того, чтобы выпороть на плацу при всех. Как бы за неуважение к наставнику, без уточнения, в чем именно это неуважение проявилось. Не помню, сколько ударов мне тогда нанесли. Дева услышала меня и даровала мне силы выдержать это. Я перестал чувствовать боль и стыд. Мне стало всё равно. Так я там провел два месяца. Хорошо хоть трахали не каждый день, иначе бы я там и помер. У них там и маг-целитель был, записной пьяница, ему на всё было плевать, лишь бы позволяли пить вволю и деньги давали. Каждый раз, когда Стансо с приятелями доходил в своих развлечениях до того, что у меня начинала идти кровь, каждый раз, когда пороли так, что рвалась кожа на спине, меня волокли к этому целителю… Несмотря ни на что, никому ведь не хотелось, чтобы Вальяверде умер в стенах Ийхос дель Маре. И я там был не один такой – из десяти новичков пятеро таких было. Нас там ломали, и ломали упорно. Трижды я сидел в карцере, дважды меня пороли – всё за то же, «за неуважение к наставникам». А потом однажды Стансо избил меня и привязал к столу – собирался трахать с приятелями всю ночь. Но, по счастью, осуществить все свои планы они не смогли. Эти твари как-то умудрялись добывать выпивку, наверное, кто-то из обслуги за большие деньги проносил. Так что они в тот вечер набрались изрядно, и довольно скоро уже не могли меня трахать, зато начали стегать ремнями и гасить о мою спину дымные палочки. Я не чувствовал ничего. И я наверняка бы сошел там с ума, если бы Дева не удерживала меня от безумия. Она сделала так, что я отстранился от своего тела и видел себя словно со стороны. Я знал: они могут делать что угодно – но я сам им не достанусь никогда. И еще… я чувствовал, что приближается шанс оттуда сбежать. Не могу объяснить, как я это понял. Дева дала мне это знание… Утром я специально не явился на утреннее построение, и меня опять бросили в карцер… и забыли раздеть и запереть. И вот тогда я и сбежал. Карцер стоял на заднем дворе, и когда я из него выбрался, то увидел сушилку для белья, а на ней – белье наставников и старших гардемаринов. Бельевая веревка мне очень пригодилась, когда я перебирался через стену. А белье я бросил в выгребную яму в карцере, выломал решетку и бросил. Помню, даже удивился тогда – откуда силы взялись. Теперь знаю – это была дарованная Девой ярость. То свойство, которое еще называют божественной яростью.  
Он улыбнулся совсем невеселой и злой улыбкой, за которой явственно ощущалась та самая ярость – Алисия это почувствовала, и ей стало невыносимо больно от того, каким мучениям подвергали его. Она обняла его и прижалась лбом к его плечу. Оливио нежно провел рукой по ее черным косам, по спине и мягко поцеловал ее висок:  
– Простите меня за то, что я вывалил вам этот ужас. Не надо было мне этого делать.  
Алисия посмотрела ему в глаза:  
– Вы должны были это сделать. Я чувствую – так надо. И… теперь я буду благодарить Деву за то, что вывела вас из этого ада. Нам… нам никогда не быть вместе, но, Оливио – я всегда буду любить вас. И молиться за вас. Буду просить Деву хранить вас на вашем пути… Знаете, про нас, кестальцев, говорят, что мы – как угли под пеплом. Внешне холодные, но если разворошить… И если с нами случается такая любовь – она остается на всю жизнь. Что бы ни случилось – но Оливио Вальяверде навсегда останется в моем сердце.  
Она встала со скамьи, протянула ему руку:  
– Идемте, скоро открытие бала, и я хочу, чтобы мы танцевали весь вечер. Хоть это нам с вами дозволено – так давайте пользоваться тем, что дозволено, так полно, как только это возможно.  
И Оливио последовал за ней, чувствуя себя счастливым и полностью свободным от тяжести прошлого.


	12. Летние учения

Летние учения

Пролог  
Обучение паладинской науке – дело серьезное. И оно ничуть не проще, чем обучение любой другой профессии. А даже, наверное, и сложнее. Особенно в практической части – потому как вообще практики в ней много, намного больше, чем теории. Да и наставники предпочитали давать ученикам практические задания – ведь толку от знаний никакого, если не умеешь применить их на деле.  
В Салабрии, считавшейся наряду с Орсиньей самой дикой глушью Фартальи, была местность под названием Дезьерто Вьехо – Старая Глушь. Это была северная часть земель, называемых Брезалес, вересковых пустошей, перемежавшихся холмами и клиньями густого смешанного леса. Находилось это место у подножия гор Сьерре-Ньеблас, за которыми лежали Алевенда и Сильвания. Населения здесь было мало, места – нехорошие, и когда-то Амадео Второй отдал эти земли Корпусу в надежде, что паладины как-то их упорядочат и обустроят. Но паладины нашли им другое применение, тем более что казна содержала Корпус и денег паладинам хватало, нужды в сборе податей с подвластных поселян не было. Зато в Брезалес полным-полно водилось всякой нечисти и бестий, Завеса была непрочна, а немногочисленные местные жители с завидной регулярностью обращались к ересям и вовсю практиковали кровавую магию с некромантией, так что эти места оказались очень подходящими для паладинской практики. Конечно, здесь можно было навести порядок, укрепить Завесу, истребить бестий и прочее – но здешние бросовые земли того не стоили, зато для обучения молодых паладинов подходили отлично. Паладинский Корпус выстроил здесь замок-крепость, и время от времени сюда на месяц-другой отправляли кадетов и младших паладинов на тренировки в «полевых условиях». А иной раз учения проводили совместно с мажескими академиями – ведь боевых магов тоже где-то тренировать надо. Ковен боевых магов даже ради этого получил во владение один из здешних замков-развалюх – Башню Скорби, которую за свой счет отремонтировал и содержал. Так что время от времени наставники магов и старшие паладины даже устраивали соревнования-состязания: отряд студентов-магов против отряда младших паладинов. Молодым магам ради такого разрешалось призывать чудовищ, пользоваться запретной магией (кроме совсем уж малефикарской) и тому подобное, а паладинам, соответственно – никак себя не ограничивать в ответных действиях, кроме, конечно, смертоубийства или серьезного увечья.  
Вот и в этот раз после Дня Цветов в Жуткий Замок (он так и назывался, даже на картах под таким именем значился) на учения выехали все кадеты второго года и младшие паладины, и при них три старших паладина – Андреа Кавалли, Валерио Филипепи и Ринальдо Чампа. Причем даже никого из обслуги не брали, хотя в Жутком Замке были только сторож и экономка-интендантка.   
Из столицы в Дезьерто Вьехо добрались телепортами (королевские маги расстарались), на площадь посреди самого большого здешнего поселения – Сизого Терновника, села аж с четырьмя сотнями жителей, выполнявшего роль столицы этой недопровинции. Так-то сама местность считалась частью Салабрии, но салабрийский наместник к ней никакого касательства не имел. В Сизом Терновнике имелась канцелярия Корпуса, где сидели три паладина, обычно отправленные сюда отбывать наказание за какие-нибудь провинности, церковь, и один трактир с гостиницей при нем. Еще здесь служили лекарка и штатный маг, бывший армейский целитель-предметник, сосланный сюда за пьянство.  
От Сизого Терновника в Жуткий Замок надо было ехать верхом часа полтора или даже два, он стоял на скалистом взгорке в отдалении. Башня Скорби торчала на другом взгорке милях в пяти от него. Между Жутким Замком и Башней располагались фейский лес, древнее кладбище со склепами и подземным некрополем, и вход в пещеры, где водились тролли и всякие бестии. Кладбище маги старательно сохраняли беспокойным, а троллей и бестий в пещерах и болотах между учениями подкармливали (для чего жители Сизого Терновника содержали отдельное овечье стадо и получали особое жалование за то, чтоб этих овец в пещеры время от времени отгонять). Словом, идеальное местечко для практических занятий. Не то чтоб во всей Фарталье для паладинов уж не осталось работы – вовсе нет. Пока существуют Фейриё, Демонис, Инферно и магические потоки Универсума – работа для паладинов найдется всегда. Просто здесь, в Брезалес, благодаря глуши и местным особенностям, очень удобно было тренировать молодых паладинов в разных условиях.

Бытовые вопросы  
Жуткий Замок удобствами не отличался. Прямо сказать – не имел их вовсе. Вода здесь, конечно, была – из карстовых полостей скалы над замком она стекала в огромную цистерну, откуда ее надо было поднимать воротом. А потом тащить ведрами в мыльню и на кухню. Молодые паладины, узнав о таком обстоятельстве, приуныли… а когда Филипепи, издевательски ухмыляясь, сказал, что тут еще и повара нет – то и вовсе впали в уныние. Ведь это означало, что готовить придется самим. Кто-то было заикнулся – а может, экономка, но экономка на это только фыркнула, вручила старшему паладину Филипепи большую связку ключей на большом кольце и ушла. А младшие паладины и кадеты выстроились на плацу внутреннего дворика, держа под уздцы своих лошадей и вьючных мулов. Старший паладин Кавалли, заложив руки за спину, прошелся туда-сюда вдоль ряда из двадцати одного младшего паладина и одиннадцати кадетов, а потом остановился рядом с Чампой и Филипепи посреди двора и сказал:  
– Мы здесь проведем ровным счетом тридцать два дня. Обещаю вам много интересного и занимательного, новый опыт и незабываемые ощущения. И кстати… Никто здесь не будет вам ни еду готовить, ни мыльню греть, ни белье стирать, ни лошадей чистить, кроме вас самих. Имейте это в виду. У сеньоры Матильды получите белье и постели, посуду и провиант, а фураж и дрова в кладовых возле конюшен. Так что сейчас займетесь лошадьми и мулами, вам на это каждому не больше часа. А потом – за ключами к сеньору Валерио. И решайте уже между собой сами, кто завтра займется готовкой и прочим.   
Конечно, и младшие паладины, и кадеты знали, что этакое «испытание» им предстоит обязательно, просто не были готовы к тому, что оно будет настолько, как бы сказать, всеобъемлющим. Впрочем, те, кто собирался в дальнейшем быть странствующими паладинами, отнеслись к этому философски. Они же первыми и направились в конюшни, а за ними и остальные. Кое-кто из кадетов, конечно, поныл о несправедливости и жестокости, но сотоварищи на это нытье только плечами пожимали: «мол, а что вы хотели-то». Что удивительно, но самые негодящие кадеты, Джулио и Карло, как раз и не ныли, а молча занялись своими лошадьми.  
Вот только после конюшни и разбора ключей от комнат, когда паладины ощутили уже голод, вопрос о готовке и мыльне встал в полный рост.  
Собравшись в большом мрачном зале второго этажа центральной квадратной башни, они грызли галеты из выданных им на сегодня и завтра сухих пайков и молча переглядывались, не зная, как подступиться к вопросу о том, как готовить, стирать и мыльню топить. Наконец, Маттео, сын нынешнего кьянталусского наместника, графа Олаварри, сказал:  
– А собственно, почему мы так долго думаем? Ведь всё просто. Пусть готовят и стирают те, кто знает, как это делается. Например, Томазо, Ренье, Санчо и Хорхе. Они привычные.  
Младшие паладины Томазо Белуччи, Ренье Магри и Санчо Эскамилья, а также кадет Хорхе Пескадеро возмущенно уставились на Маттео, но ничего не сказали. Они были селянскими детьми, и до сих пор (особенно Хорхе) несколько робели перед теми, кто носил знатную фамилию.  
Зато Анэсти возмутился:  
– Что? Умный какой. Хочешь на чужой шее выехать?  
Анэсти не без оснований опасался, что если точка зрения Олаварри возобладает, то и ему тоже придется месяц на кухне вкалывать, потому как и он сам был незнатного рода, хоть и не поселянин.  
Олаварри пренебрежительно махнул рукой:  
– Ах, ну что ты, Луческу, я ведь рассуждаю с практической точки зрения. Кто к чему с детства привычен – тот пусть то и делает. Это же естественный порядок вещей.  
Вмешался Жоан:  
– Слушай, ты, практичный… А если я тебе сейчас люлей навешаю, потому как я к этому делу привычен и это естественный порядок вещей – ты согласен их от меня целый месяц отгребать?  
И Жоан показал ему свой могучий кулак. Никто из младших паладинов не удивился: у Жоана с Маттео чуть ли не с первого дня были очень шершавые отношения, главным образом потому, что Жоан терпеть не мог его высокомерия, которое отпрыск Олаварри проявлял ко всем, кроме Робертино. Сам Жоан по общефартальским меркам относился к цвету аристократии, поскольку принадлежал к старинному и славному сальмийскому роду (Дельгадо стояли на пятом месте в длиннющем списке сальмийских донов), но, тем не менее, никогда не выказывал ни высокомерия, ни презрения ни к кому из тех, кто по рождению был из простых, и вообще считал это делом, недостойным паладина и дворянина. И не упускал возможности попрекнуть того же Маттео таким поведением. Маттео это неизменно бесило.  
Маттео сморщил свой кьянталусский горбатый нос:  
– Фе, как вульгарно. Сразу виден недостаток хорошего воспитания, впрочем, что с сальмийца-то взять, какое воспитание, когда два слова пристойно связать не могут. И чего еще от них ожидать, когда у них что дворяне, что селяне – одна порода, и та свиная.  
Тут вскинулся Бласко:  
– Что ты там про сальмийцев пропердел, жопа кьянталусская?!  
Тонио придержал его за плечо:  
– Тихо, Бласко, не надо… А ты, Маттео, извинился бы перед Жоаном и Бласко.  
Но Маттео, известный своим мерзким характером (за каковой его не любили многие сотоварищи), уже завелся:  
– Вот еще. Не мне тут извиняться, я-то непристойностей не употреблял и кулаками не размахивал.  
Жоан и Бласко двинулись к нему, сжимая кулаки, к ним присоединился Рамон Гонсалес, тоже сальмиец:  
– Ах так… ну тогда ты сейчас сальмийских угощений отведаешь на полную! Не унесешь еще!!!  
– Сразу видно, что в Сальме дворяне и простонародье за одним столом едят, а под столом свиньи бегают, откуда хорошим манерам и взяться, – усмехнулся приятель Олаварри, младший паладин Дино Каттанеи, баронский сынок из Понтевеккьо, почти такой же высокомерный, как и сам Олаварри.  
Эннио и Тонио вцепились в Жоана, Бласко за плечи схватили Анэсти и Алессио, а на Рамоне повисли Лука и Фабио, не давая броситься на Дино и Маттео. Впрочем, рты им не закрыли, так что сальмийцы красочно расписали, где и в каком виде они видали кьянталусское и понтевеккийское дворянство. Маттео и Дино в долгу не остались, и в изящных выражениях высказали предположение относительно происхождения сальмийцев. От этого Жоан и Бласко завелись еще больше, и даже обычно спокойный Рамон выдал длиннющую непристойную тираду в адрес Маттео.  
– Тихо!!! – вдруг раздался голос того, от кого вообще не ожидали никакого вмешательства в назревающую ссору. Оливио был известен среди младших паладинов тем, что мало с кем дружил и никогда ни с кем не конфликтовал, во многом благодаря тому, что держался отстраненно и подчеркнуто вежливо и независимо со всеми, кроме Робертино, Жоана, Бласко и Тонио.  
– Тихо! – Оливио вышел на середину зала и встал между ссорящимися. На их фоне он смотрелся довольно тщедушным, но в его глазах плескалось зеленое пламя, так что забияки тут же вспомнили про его дар ярости и притихли.   
– Во-первых, Маттео, ты здесь не самый знатный, – Оливио смерил его взглядом, полным презрения. – Начнем с того, что здесь познатнее тебя кое-кто найдется, например я, Джулио и тем более Робертино. Который, кстати, пошел уже лазарет обустраивать и сейчас делом занят. Во-вторых, Маттео, Корпус уравнивает всех нас, и пора бы уже это запомнить. Здесь – братство посвященных, а не дворянское собрание Кьянталусы. Ты бы еще Кавалли или Филипепи про знатность рассказал, болван. Радуйся, что они не слышали этих твоих позорных для паладина речей. И в-третьих, паладин должен уметь делать всё, что ему может понадобиться в его службе. Даже если ты не собираешься быть странствующим, ты все равно должен уметь сварить похлебку, постирать себе панталоны и заштопать чулки. Это тебе понятно? А потому ты сегодня первым на кухне работать будешь. Вместе с Дино. Ужин на вас и завтрашние завтрак с обедом. А кто дальше готовить будет – это мы жребием сейчас решим. Что, не знаешь, как готовить? Так у тех спроси, кто знает, язык не отвалится и честь не отсохнет.  
Маттео хотел что-то возразить, но проглотил свои слова, сообразив, что это ведь сейчас Оливио впервые применил свое право старшего среди кадетов и младших паладинов. Остальные тоже вспомнили, что Оливио раньше их всех пришел в Корпус и по традиции его голос считается решающим в разных вопросах. Просто прежде он никогда к этой традиции не прибегал, из скромности и нежелания пользоваться хоть какой-то властью над другими.  
И Маттео только кивнул:  
– Как скажешь, Оливио.   
Жоан и Бласко вздохнули:  
– Оливио прав. А насчет сальмийцев, Маттео, Дино – это мы вам еще попомним, уж будьте уверены. А теперь давайте жребий тянуть.  
Тут появился Робертино, и с первого взгляда и понял, что тут только что произошло. И сказал:  
– Давайте, а то уже дело к вечеру, а нам всем есть чем еще заняться.  
Он достал из кармана пару листков бумаги, пристроился на подоконник, быстро разорвал один листок на тридцать два кусочка, на каждом написал карандашиком имена:  
– Стирать, я думаю, каждый сам себе должен, это дело несложное. И что касается воды – если каждый из нас утром по два-три ведра в бочки на кухне и в мыльне приволочет, так на день и хватит. Так что жребий бросаем только насчет кухни. По два человека от ужина до ужина, значит, каждый дважды будет готовить…  
Закинув свернутые бумажки в свой берет, Робертино на втором листке написал календарик на месяц, отметил первыми Дино и Матео, и сказал:  
– Джулио, иди давай, тянуть бумажки будешь.  
Кадет подошел и запустил руку в его берет, вытащил два листочка:  
– Ой… Джулио и Карло…  
Все заржали:  
– Ха-ха, эти наготовят!!! Робертино, смотри, еще нас всех потом от этой готовки тебе лечить придется!   
Джулио покраснел, полез опять в берет, извлек оттуда Эннио и Томазо, потом Жоана и Робертино, а там и всех остальных. После того, как в календарь были вписаны последние имена, Робертино прицепил его на окно, всунув края бумаги в щели между рамой и стеклом:  
– Ну вот, и готово. А теперь давайте делом заниматься. Чую, нам тут несладко придется. И, кстати, Маттео, Дино, не забудьте, что сеньору Валерио нужно отдельно готовить – овсянку, вареную морковь и вареную телятину. Справитесь, в этом ничего сложного нет.  
Мрачные и злые Маттео и Дино, гордо подняв головы, отправились к экономке за припасами. Они понятия не имели, как вообще готовить еду, но деваться было некуда. Конечно, оба затаили обиду на Оливио, но в то же время понимали – он был в своем праве и прав к тому же. Понимание не мешало им, тем не менее, строить планы, как бы ему напакостить. Однако эти планы пришлось отложить. Экономка выдала им кучу всего, даже бочонок с грудинкой и лукошко с яйцами, и они еле доволокли это всё до кухни, где уже кто-то успел наполнить бочку, два больших котла и корыта водой. Видимо, младшие паладины и кадеты решили побыстрее разделаться с этой обязанностью. Дино сгрузил всё на большой стол, тоскливо оглядел кухню и сказал:  
– Чертов Оливио. Понятия не имею, что делать надо… И сам он наверняка тоже, это он просто перед другими выделывается.  
Маттео бухнул на стол бочонок со свиной грудинкой:  
– Видно, слишком много его в свое время трахали… А то бы он первым Хорхе и Томазо на кухню погнал.  
Дино удивился:  
– Трахали? Ты о чем?  
– А ты что, не знал? Про школу гардемаринскую, Ийхос дель Маре… – Маттео потыкал пальцем в крышку бочонка, ощупывая печать.  
– А, это. Слыхал, конечно, но так… что Оливио там раньше учился, до Корпуса. Но когда говорили про насилие, я думал – побои, издевательства разные имеют в виду. А не такое, – Дино открыл дверцу печки и грустно туда заглянул.  
Маттео взял нож и сковырнул магическую печать-амулет, отчего бочонок тут же покрылся изморозью, свидетельствующей о том, что магия на печати выветриться не успела и мясо в бочонке можно есть:  
– Насилие там разное творилось. В ноябре-декабре вся столица гудела, когда в «Горячих новостях» пошли печатать пикантные подробности про Ийхос Дель Маре, там такое всплыло! И, знаешь… Мне старший брат тогда сказал – в той школе всегда так было, старшие гардемарины младшими командовали, а те должны были делать что им велят, старшим по-всякому прислуживать, в том числе зад подставлять, и помалкивать. Во флоте дисциплина важна, вот и приучали к ней. Ну а таким вот, как Оливио, любителям справедливости, там быстро показывали, что к чему. Кто особенно брыкался – тех в общие подстилки определяли, чтобы знали свое место и дисциплине учились…   
Дино аж рот раскрыл от удивления:  
– Да ты что. И никто не жаловался? Кошмар…  
– Никто. Потом ведь сами старшими становились, и тогда сами и трахали, и командовали… – Маттео развязал мешок с крупой и задумчиво на нее уставился. – Вот и терпели, зная, что так там заведено. Только один Оливио справедливости захотел и в печатные листки всё это вытащил, с помощью какого-то писаки-мартиниканца. Вытащил и вывалил перед публикой, навлек позор на многие знатные и уважаемые семьи. И на свою тоже, он ведь под этими откровениями своей настоящей фамилией, Вальяверде, подписался. Правда, семейству Вальяверде на тот момент уже было все равно, и так позором покрылись, когда графиня на мужа в суд королевский подала.  
Дино извлек из ящика две крупные картофелины и повертел в руках:  
– А-а, про это я знаю. Матушка графине сочувствовала, дон Вальяверде ведь изрядной сволочью оказался. И даже, вроде бы, на допросе в инквизиции это вскрылось – тайным поклонником демоницы Долорины. Знаешь, есть такие – любят другим боль причинять, как бы в жертву этой демонице… Гадость какая.   
Маттео поморщился:  
– Это да, не позавидуешь графине, и как она столько лет терпела... – он набрал в горсть крупы и высыпал ее обратно в мешок. – Да по большому счету мне и эту школу гардемаринскую ничуть не жаль, с такими-то нравами. Хорошо, что отец меня отговорил туда идти. Оливио там два только месяца пробыл – и в Паладинский Корпус сбежал, вот как. Хотя для знатного плайясольца стать паладином – тоже позор. В Плайясоль из знатных семей в паладины всегда только бастарды уходят...  
Он замолчал. Планы отомстить Оливио как-то сами собой и сдохли. Дино тяжко вздохнул:  
– И что они такого позорного в паладинстве видят, не пойму. Наверное, таллианское происхождение им покоя не дает, там каждый дон чуть ли не потомком династии Таллико себя считает, даже если оснований никаких нет… Вот черт, ума не приложу, как вообще к этим котлам подступиться, – он уставился на плиту. – И мне любопытно, сам-то Оливио сумеет обед приготовить, а? Сомневаюсь.  
Дино пнул горку поленьев и загрустил. Маттео в отчаянии подергал себя за хвостик, да так, что развязалась тесемка. Он кое-как завязал волосы обратно, махнул рукой и решительно двинулся к двери. Дино вскинулся:  
– Ты куда?  
– К Филипепи. Он же наш наставник, вот пусть и наставляет, как обед готовить, – мрачно отозвался Маттео. Дино вздрогнул, представив, как Филипепи на это отреагирует. Но не успел ничего сказать, как дверь открылась и в кухне появился Томазо Белуччи. Оглядел стол, заваленный мешками, корзинками и бочонками, и сказал, ухмыляясь:  
– Что, не получается?  
– Иди к черту, – ругнулся Маттео. – Выйти дай.  
– А зачем? – Томазо продолжал стоять в проходе, полностью его закрывая. – Я же пришел.  
Маттео и Дино недоуменно на него уставились. Томазо отлип от дверного косяка, зашел в кухню, закрыл за собой дверь, снял мундир и камзол и аккуратно повесил их на гвоздик у двери.  
– Я подумал просто, что с вами мы ужин сто лет ждать будем, и решил подсобить. Покажу, что и как делается, так и быть. Ну, чего стоите? Мундиры снимайте, вам же потом чистить, если изгваздаете.  
– М-м… спасибо, Томазо, – наконец выдавил Дино. Снял мундир и закатал рукава. – А что ты хочешь взамен?  
Томазо рассмеялся:  
– Ничего такого. Как в столицу возвернемся, вы оба мне ужин в «Драконьем Клыке» оплатите. И один билет в партер в Королевскую Оперу, когда там маэстрина Лауренсия петь будет.  
Он раскрыл печную дверку и пошуровал там кочергой, выдвинул задвижку дымохода. Маттео тоже снял мундир и закатал рукава, подошел к нему:  
– Хорошо. Слушай… а может, мы тебе четыре ужина и четыре билета оплатим, а ты за нас тут всё сделаешь?  
– Как же, держи карман, – Томазо повернулся к нему и посмотрел строго. – Кавалли же сказал, что и это тоже испытание. Для всех. Ты, Маттео, не стой столбом, тащи поленья. Печь сначала растопить надо, и воду начать греть.   
Он показал, как растапливать печь и подбрасывать дрова, как мыть и чистить овощи, промывать крупу и делать заправку. С его помощью и под его руководством Маттео и Дино с готовкой справились за два часа. Напоследок Томазо попробовал кашу, потыкал длинной деревянной вилкой вареные овощи и жареное мясо на огромном противне, и сказал:  
– Для первого раза сносно. Всё запомнили? Потому как второй раз сами всё делать будете. И овсянку, Дино, мешать надо почаще, а то прилипнет. Так, я пошел, а вы еще чай заварите, можно прямо в чайники листья бросать, только с плиты снять надо, а то обваритесь. И не тяните пса за яйца, в трапезной, небось, уже все давно ждут, галеты сгрызли и теперь слюной от голода давятся…   
Накинув мундир, Томазо ушел. Дино, лизнув ожог на руке (брызнуло маслом), осторожно приподнял палкой-рогулькой крышку чайника:  
– Почти кипит... Как думаешь, сколько надо листьев?  
Маттео пожал плечами:  
– Понятия не имею. Горсть бросим, хуже не будет… Лишь бы Филипепи еда понравилась, остальное меня как-то мало беспокоит. И потом придется еще к Робертино пойти, за мазью для ожогов и пластырем, – он пососал порез на пальце и вздохнул. – Ну что стоило с собой из дворца повара прихватить и пару слуг... Испытание, как же. А если я странствующим быть не собираюсь, зачем мне кашу уметь варить?   
Бурча, он забросил в чайники по горсти листьев чая и мяты, взял большую прихватку и стянул их с плиты, поставил на стол. Из-под раскаленного чайника со столешницы пошел дымок, и Маттео, ругаясь, переставил чайники на каменный пол. Стоящие на полке прямо перед его носом подставки он хоть и видел, но не додумался, для чего они нужны.  
– Ну, давай сначала посуду отнесем, потом остальное, – сказал он.   
В трапезной уже и правда собрались все тридцать три паладина. Во главе длинного стола сидели Филипепи, Чампа и Кавалли, рядом с ними справа и слева Оливио, Жоан, Робертино, Эннио, Тонио и Бласко, как самые старшие из младших паладинов, а затем уже все остальные, и в самом конце – кадеты. Пустующие места для Маттео и Дино находились где-то посередине.  
Первым делом Маттео водрузил перед Филипепи миску овсянки и тарелку с вареными овощами и мясом. Дино в это время расставлял миски и раскладывал ложки с вилками и ножами. Это-то он знал как делать – дома неоднократно наблюдал, как слуги выкладывают приборы в соответствии со всеми правилами этикета. Но никогда не думал, что это, оказывается, не очень-то легкое дело: попробуй-ка обнести вокруг стола здоровенную стопку тарелок и корзинку с приборами, и все это разложить и не уронить.  
Пока Дино раскладывал приборы, Маттео вернулся на кухню и приволок первый котел с кашей. Дино взялся за здоровенную ложку и стал накладывать кашу в миски. Паладины наблюдали за этим, давясь ухмылками. Каша была очень густой и чуть отдавала подгоревшим. И когда Дино доковырялся в котле до донышка, сообразил, что ведь им еще и посуду мыть. Эта мысль его совершенно не обрадовала. Как и Маттео, который додумался до того же, в свою очередь раздавая кашу из второго котелка. А уж когда дело дошло до противня с мясом, они оба совсем загрустили, да так очевидно, что пожалевший их Хорхе, получив свою порцию мяса с овощами, шепнул:  
– А вы потом противень золой и песком, тогда хорошо отчистится. И котлы прямо сейчас водой залейте.  
Раздав наконец кое-как покромсанный хлеб и выставив на стол чайники, Маттео и Дино уселись на свои места. Филипепи с подозрением потыкал вилкой в овощи и вареное мясо, а Кавалли взял кусок хлеба и разломил его с короткой благодарственной молитвой. Молитву за ним повторили остальные и принялись за еду. Тонио попробовал мясо, скривился, достал свою перечницу и щедро посыпал его. То же самое сделали Эннио и старший паладин Чампа. Маттео и Дино во все глаза наблюдали за своим наставником. Филипепи проглотил две пилюли, запил, морщась, чаем, после чего взялся за овсянку. Была она густая и комковатая, слегка пересоленная, овощи же наоборот, разваренные чуть ли не в хлам и совершенно пресные, как и телятина, но старший паладин всё съел, снова налил себе чая и сказал:  
– Маттео, принеси-ка мне кувшин с водой.  
Маттео метнулся на кухню, чуть не уронил злосчастный кувшин, набрал воды из большого котла, вмурованного в печь (про который Томазо им обоим настрого сказал, что в нем вода только для питья и лекарских надобностей должна кипятиться), и принес наставнику. Тот разбавил чай, попробовал, бросил туда кусок сахара (глиняные мисочки с сахаром Дино сообразил расставить по столу, когда принес чай) и сказал:  
– В следующий раз поменьше заварки. Намного меньше. Этим чаем кожи дубить можно…  
Маттео и Дино побледнели, побежали на кухню и принесли еще несколько кувшинов с водой, поставили на столы и плюхнулись на свои места. Рядом с Маттео Фабио Джантильи прошептал:  
– Да не парься, Олаварри, не так и плохо для первого раза. Есть, по крайней мере, можно, особенно с голодухи. Завтра пораньше встаньте, печь хорошо протопить надо, чтобы ровнее грела, тогда так пригорать не будет. И если вам там солонину выдали, то вы ее в таз с водой положите, ее вымочить надо.  
Фабио был бастардом, сыном небогатого домина из Срединной Фартальи и дочки хозяина большой траттории в Замостье. Отец хоть его и признал и свою фамилию дал, но вырос Фабио в семье матери и деда, с детства помогал на кухне в траттории и в готовке еды разбирался хорошо.   
– Благодарю за совет, Фабио, – сказал Маттео, и сам наконец взялся за свою же стряпню. Есть хотелось очень сильно, но он не мог не отметить, что, конечно, по сравнению с готовкой младшего придворного повара это просто помои. Но делать нечего, и Маттео всё съел.  
Отодвинув пустые тарелки, Кавалли сказал:  
– Ну что ж, с почином, так сказать. А теперь о том, что вас здесь ожидает. Во-первых, кладбище. Разделим вас по трое, задача – пройти ночью через кладбище. Во-вторых, пещеры с бестиями – стуканцы, пещерные тролли, каменные черви и гигантские пещерные пауки и крысы. В-третьих, фейский лес… Ничего особенного, тоже пройти от входа до выхода. Фейри там, само собой, неблагие, но справитесь, альвов и сидов там не водится. В-четвертых, болото с кикиморами, водяниками и лешими, тоже ничего особенного. Кому какие испытания достанутся – позже скажем, но никто не уйдет обделенным, это я вам обещаю. И, конечно, вам предстоят совместные учения с боевыми магами-практикантами. Участвовать в них будут не все, мы посмотрим по результатам испытаний, кого на эти учения отправить. Мэтры Смерильо и Моретти уже вывезли в Башню Скорби три десятка студентов… И, конечно, каждодневные обычные тренировки, не забывайте об этом. Что касается кадетов… Это впервые за многие годы мы решили вывезти на подобную практику и кадетов тоже. Вы, сеньоры кадеты, уже прошли первое посвящение, и дали обеты, Дева приняла вас… Но чтобы стать паладинами, вы должны пройти посвящение меча. Раньше мы увязывали это посвящение с переходом из кадетов в младшие паладины, но сейчас решили провести его раньше.  
Кавалли внимательно посмотрел на кадетов, сидящих в конце стола. Те, в свою очередь, с безмерным вниманием смотрели на него. Кое-кого из них так и подмывало спросить – почему, собственно, раньше, но все, конечно, молчали. Зато теперь им стало понятно, зачем еще месяц назад мэтр Джироламо взял у каждого из них по маленькой скляночке крови из пальца.  
А старший паладин продолжил:  
– Мы проведем это посвящение в конце практики, помните об этом. Тогда и станет окончательно ясно, сможете ли вы быть паладинами, или нет.   
И тут Джулио осмелился все-таки спросить:  
– А… сеньор Андреа… А если нет? Что тогда?  
– Посвященными Девы вы все равно быть не перестанете, – вместо Кавалли ответил Чампа, наставник Джулио. – А значит, выбор у вас будет небольшой: или монастырь, или инквизиция. Ну или в священники пойти. Но об этом мы поговорим только в том случае, если вы второе посвящение не пройдете. А пока даже не думайте о такой вероятности, вам ясно?  
Джулио, сглотнув, кивнул:  
– Да, сеньор Ринальдо.  
– Вот и хорошо, – Чампа подмигнул своему ученику, но это никак не ободрило Джулио, постоянным кошмаром которого со дня первого посвящения была возможная отправка в монастырь. Конечно, когда кадет Джулио сообразил, что пути назад нет, а впереди – либо монастырь, либо паладинство, он все-таки постарался взяться за ум. Но по-прежнему среди кадетов считался самым ни на что не годным и глупым. Как и его приятель Карло, хотя Оливио и Робертино считали, что не так они и безнадежны, по крайней мере за последнее время и Карло, и Джулио существенно продвинулись и догнали сотоварищей.  
После ужина все пошли в мыльню, кроме Маттео и Дино – тем пришлось мыть и чистить посуду, и с этим они провозились допоздна. Совет Хорхе чистить противни песком и золой оказался очень кстати, так что как раз с противнями младшие паладины знатного происхождения справились быстро, дольше возились с котлами, отдирая пригоревшую кашу. Когда они наконец с этим разобрались и доползли до мыльни, воды там уже осталось мало и она успела остыть. Но сил разводить огонь под железной бочкой уже никаких не было, так что Маттео и Дино помылись прохладной водой, как смогли, застирали испачканные на кухне рукава рубашек, и ушли в спальню, где повалились на кровати, едва успев раздеться. 

Ночное бдение  
Жуткий Замок изначально строился паладинами и для паладинов, потому здесь были предусмотрены особые помещения для тренировок, а также имелась замковая церковь, куда более вместительная, чем обычные замковые часовни. Была она посвящена Деве, и потому в апсиде изображение Девы находилось посередине, и перед ним стоял большой алтарь. Справа были изображения Матери и Судии, а слева – Мастера и Хранителя. Перед ними тоже стояли алтари, но меньше. Во дворе перед входом в церковь была устроена чаша для жертвенного огня, где сжигали приношения, когда их на алтарях заменяли свежими. Обычно Деве приносили цветы или травы, Матери – плоды и колосья, Мастеру – хлеб, синие нитки или вырезанные из дерева аканты, Судии – сложенную особым образом бумагу с написанной на ней молитвой или маленькие свитки из ткани с молитвой же, а Хранителю – прядки собственных волос или птичьи перья. И свечи, которые годились всем богам. Сейчас алтари были пусты, только в большой мраморной вазе перед апсидой стоял букет свежих полевых цветов. Под потолком в медной позеленевшей люстре тускло светились три светошара. Когда Оливио зашел в церковь, он не стал спускать за цепь люстру пониже, чтобы засветить шары поярче, а взял из ящика у входа пять свечей, зажег их об огнекамешек, вделанный в крышку ящика, и подошел к алтарям.  
Когда он, вместо того чтоб улечься в постель, надел поверх рубашки и панталон длинную красную накидку с акантами на плечах, груди и подоле, а на ноги – грубые веревочные сандалии, и ушел в церковь, никто из его товарищей по комнате не удивился. Оливио еще до Новолетия окончательно определился со своей паладинской специализацией и решил стать храмовником. Его наставник Джудо Манзони, сам бывший храмовник, этому его решению порадовался – все-таки всякому учителю приятно, когда любимый ученик следует его примеру. Он же и начал сам учить Оливио особым храмовничьим умениям, дополнительно к тому, чему всех младших паладинов учил Теодоро, тоже храмовник. А Оливио теперь должен был следовать храмовничьему уставу, более строгому, чем общепаладинский. Этот устав среди прочего предполагал хотя бы раз в неделю обязательно проводить ночное молитвенное бдение. У странствующих и городских такие бдения были делом сугубо добровольным, они поощрялись, но не считались обязательными. Так что неудивительно, что в храмовники мало кто хотел идти, особенно среди молодых паладинов.  
Оливио расставил свечи по алтарям, потом положил на алтарь Девы пучок сорванных по дороге в Жуткий Замок полевых ромашек, и опустился на колени, достав четки. Погрузился в молитву и постепенно вошел в медитативный транс, потому появление Анэсти отметил лишь краем сознания и не стал на это отвлекаться. Анэсти расставил по алтарям свечи, возложил Деве букетик шалфея и преклонил колена перед ее алтарем футах в трех от Оливио. Он тоже был учеником Джудо и тоже выбрал храмовничество – скорее по традиции, чем по призванию, ведь в роду Луческу многие становились паладинами-храмовниками, как, например, Дельгадо – странствующими.   
Чуть позже в церковь зашел третий ученик Джудо – кадет Рикардо Вега, и опустился на колени перед алтарем Матери. Рикардо, как и Джудо, был на четверть кровавый сид, и обеты у него были такие же, и он так же был посвященным Матери, а не Девы. Разве что по юности ему еще не требовалось так часто бывать с женщинами, как его наставнику, но обеты соблюдать нужно было неукоснительно, они были еще жестче, чем у обычных храмовников.   
Но все трое очень удивились, когда, закончив бдение и с удовольствием потянувшись, заметили неподалеку коленопреклоненного Джулио. Кадет нервно перебирал четки, сбивчиво шептал молитвы и вообще выглядел очень взволнованным, а вовсе не умиротворенным, как обычно бывают люди в молитвенной медитации. Оливио, Рикардо и Анэсти не собирались ему мешать и хотели уже тихонько уйти, как он сам закончил молитву, напоследок склонившись перед алтарем так, что даже чуть стукнулся лбом о каменные плитки пола, и повернулся к ним:  
– Оливио… Анэсти… Рикардо… что мне делать-то?  
Анэсти недоуменно переспросил:  
– В смысле? Ты о чем?  
Джулио, продолжая стоять на коленях, потеребил в руках четки и, опустив голову, прошептал:  
– Так ведь я того… не стану паладином, наверное. Все же говорят, что я баран и ни на что не гожусь. А если я второе посвящение не пройду? Что тогда? В инквизицию меня ведь тоже не возьмут, кому я там нужен… Не хочу в монастырь…  
По его лицу покатились слезы. Анэсти схватился за лоб и покачал головой, Рикардо закатил глаза и вздохнул, а Оливио поднял Джулио с колен и повел к выходу. Во дворе, на прохладном воздухе под уже начинающим светлеть на востоке небом он сказал:  
– Успокойся. Пока что ты кадет, и пока что никто не говорит о том, что ты можешь не пройти посвящение меча… даже твой наставник сказал ведь, чтоб ты даже не думал о такой вероятности.  
– Он просто хотел меня успокоить, – мрачно ответил Джулио, шмыгнул носом и утер тыльной стороной ладони слезы. – Я-то знаю… я-то знаю, что меня все считают ни на что не годным. И это правда. У всех ведь лучше получается, чем у меня.   
Рикардо махнул рукой:  
– Ну и что. Ты ведь первое посвящение прошел – а оно главное. Дева приняла тебя, несмотря на все те глупости, которые ты откалывал. Если бы ты был совсем ни на что не годен, тебя б уже здесь не было.   
Джулио опять шмыгнул носом, глотая слезы. Анэсти положил руку ему на плечо:  
– Правды ради, ты, конечно, худший кадет за последние десять лет, как сказал нам Манзони.  
От этих слов слезы у Джулио потекли еще сильнее, но Анэсти продолжил:  
– Но он еще сказал, что ты далеко не такой безнадежный, как думают все остальные. И что из плохих кадетов часто получаются вполне хорошие паладины.  
А Рикардо добавил:  
– И вообще, я точно знаю, что старшие паладины обсуждали еще на Новолетие вопрос, а не отправить ли вас с Карло в монастырь, все равно, мол, с вас толку никакого. И сеньор Джудо тогда им велел эту тему больше не поднимать. А мне сказал, чтобы я за вами присматривал и пинал почаще, чтоб не ленились. И помогал. Так что прекрати реветь, и иди спать.   
– И вообще, что тебя больше пугает – монастырь или что ты можешь не стать паладином? – спросил Анэсти. – Потому что если монастырь – так у тебя есть еще шанс сделаться инквизитором, туда охотно принимают бывших паладинов или тех кадетов, кто во время учебы сломался, но посвящение прошел. Или священником еще стать можно.  
Джулио задумался:  
– Ну-у-у… Не знаю… пожалуй что второе. Да. Я хочу стать паладином, – твердо сказал он. – Только боюсь, что не получится.  
– А ты не бойся, ты делом занимайся, – усмехнулся Анэсти.  
– И помни, что ты – Пекорини, а девиз вашего рода – «Усердие превозмогает», – Оливио коснулся его лба древним таллианским жестом, каким в те времена равный приветствовал равного.  
Ободренный Джулио поклонился им и ушел вместе с Рикардо в спальню, занятую кадетами. А младшие паладины пошли к себе, зевая и мечтая поскорее залечь в постель и хоть немного поспать.

Кухонные заботы  
Маттео казалось, что он только глаза закрыл, как его грубо растолкал Фабио:  
– Ну, вставайте!!! Шесть утра, как раз до восьми завтрак успеете приготовить!  
– О, Дева… – простонал Дино, садясь на кровати. – Почему у меня так всё болит? Я ведь даже вчера не тренировался!!!  
– Это с непривычки, – Фабио натянул чулки и тренировочные шаровары, надел рубаху. – Давайте, переодевайтесь в тренировочное, а то замаетесь потом рубашки стирать и мундиры чистить.   
Маттео, не вставая с кровати, выдвинул из-под нее суму с одеждой и вытащил оттуда шаровары. Опять же, не вставая, принялся переодеваться. И спросил:  
– А ты-то почему встаешь так рано?  
– Надо же вам показать, что и как, – Фабио потянулся. – Вчера вы не без помощи Томазо справились, но одного раза маловато, чтоб суметь еду сготовить пристойную и самим не обвариться или обжечься.  
Дино покраснел, да так, что в полутемной комнате это было видно:  
– М-м, спасибо, Фабио.  
На кухне оказалось, что и воды почти нет, так что для начала пришлось ее натаскать, и только после этого Фабио, посмотрев, что из продуктов осталось, сказал:  
– Ну, выбор небогатый… Филипепи опять овсянку сварите… Горсть крупы на маленький котелок, и пару яиц вкрутую, это просто. Солонину и грудинку ему, наверное, нельзя, а свежая телятина вчера вся ушла, как я понимаю? Кстати, думаю, нас тут еще и охотиться пошлют, не все ж солонину с грудинкой жрать...  
Он отмерил овсяной крупы, сколько надо, отсчитал сто пять картофелин, тридцать пять луковиц, тридцать пять брюкв и семьдесят морковок, высыпал овощи в большое корыто и усадил Дино их мыть, пока Маттео возился, растапливая печку. Сам Фабио принялся крошить оставшуюся грудинку:  
– Перед обедом опять к экономке идите, пусть выдаст еще мяса, что там в кладовой имеется... Кстати, спросите, что вообще есть, потому что вам проще будет на обед колбасы нажарить, например. А если вяленое есть, тоже берите, в похлебку покрошите.  
Сегодня дело пошло лучше, по крайней мере Маттео не порезался, когда чистил овощи, Дино не обжегся, жаря на огромной сковороде яйца с грудинкой, да и овсянка получилась не такой страшной, как вчера. Попробовав напоследок овощное рагу и кашу, Фабио ушел. Памятуя о вчерашнем, Дино в чайники насыпал куда меньше чая, и младшие паладины потащили еду в трапезную.   
Филипепи остался доволен, хотя и сказал, что яйца вышли такие, что ими гвозди забивать можно (еще бы, Дино варил их аж двадцать минут), но зато овсянка вполне съедобна. Все остальные тоже еду не хаяли, хотя яичница слегка пригорела, а овощи в рагу были не очень-то хорошо почищены.  
После завтрака Дино и Маттео опять пошли на кухню – мыть посуду и начинать готовить обед, радуясь, что ужин уже не им готовить. А остальные отправились тренироваться на плац в большом дворе, где для этого всё было обустроено. Тренировкой руководил Чампа, а Кавалли и Филипепи куда-то ушли, перед тем порадовав младших паладинов, что с этой ночи у них начнутся испытания, а какие – то после ужина скажут.  
Отрабатывая удары по здоровенному мешку с опилками, Жоан пропыхтел:  
– Вот зараза, хоть бы сразу сказали, что будет-то, а то и не знаешь, к чему готовиться…  
Рядом Бласко, лупя молотом по бухте канатов, ответил:  
– Это точно. Сам не знаю, что хуже – фейский лес, беспокойное кладбище, болото или пещеры…  
Мимо них пробежал, обливаясь потом, красный и измученный Джулио. На плечах и шее у него в несколько рядов была накручена железная цепь, а на ногах – утяжелители. Кадет старался бежать быстрее, гремя цепями, и было видно, что он на последнем издыхании. Но Чампа посматривал на него с одобрением, и Джулио все-таки продолжал бежать. Нужно было сделать два круга по двору в этой сбруе, а потом сбросить ее и пробежать еще два круга налегке. Впереди него бежал Рикардо, на котором в довесок к цепям болтались еще четыре десятифунтовые плоские гири. Юный сид-квартерон выглядел существенно свежее и бодрее Джулио, но все равно по его тяжелому дыханию было заметно, что ему тоже нелегко.  
Пока на плацу вкалывали младшие паладины и кадеты, в кухне возились Маттео и Дино. Мытье посуды заняло у них целых два часа, так что отдыхать было некогда, надо приниматься за готовку обеда. Для начала оба пошли к экономке, где и выяснилось, что в припасах мясо имеется только в виде говяжьей солонины, магически запечатанной свиной грудинки и вяленой телятины, щедро обсыпанной перцем. И еще сало. Никакой колбасы и в помине нет. Взяв что есть, они вышли из кладовых, и Дино задумался:  
– И что делать будем? Филипепи же надо что-то приготовить. А Робертино настрого сказал, что ему солонину нельзя и грудинку тоже. Думаю, что перченую телятину тем более. Яйца опять варить, что ли?  
Маттео поудобнее перехватил бочонок с солониной:  
– Не знаю. Давай сначала это на кухню отнесем, а потом я пойду к Робертино и спрошу, может, он что посоветует.  
Однако идти никуда не пришлось: на кухне их ждал Ренье, а в руке у него была веревочка с двумя свежайшими форелями.  
– Ну, что смотрите, – буркнул он, кладя рыбу на край разделочного стола и выбирая на подставке подходящий нож. – Робертино мне сказал, что если так пойдет и дальше, наш наставник опять с язвой свалится, и попросил рыбы поймать. И приготовить. Вот я и пришел. Заодно вам подсоблю с обедом.  
Дино взял ведра и пошел набирать в колодце воду, а Ренье принялся чистить рыбу. Маттео раздул мехами угли и подбросил поленья, и спросил:  
– А как ты рыбу поймал? Разве у тебя удочка есть?  
– Руками, – Ренье отложил уже почищенную тушку и взялся за вторую. – Что там ее ловить, у нас в Лютессии форель руками даже дети ловят. Речка здесь похожая, мелкая, с перекатами – то что надо. Ты вот что… давай картоху и моркву чисть, сейчас похлебки наварим. Во, целый мешок почистить надо. Дино, а ты давай кашу ставь. И сало кроши, мы его с луком поджарим и кашу заправим…  
Под руководством Ренье дело пошло быстро. Сам он сварил рыбный суп, несколько картофелин и запек рыбу для Филипепи, при том успевал в другие котлы заглянуть, вовремя помешать, попробовать и раздать нужные указания. Так что обед, в отличие от завтрака и вчерашнего ужина, поспел вовремя.  
Хватая стопку мисок, Дино спросил:  
– М-м-м… Ренье, а что ты за помощь хочешь?  
– А ничего, – Ренье попробовал рыбный суп. – Филипепи ведь и мой наставник тоже. Впрочем... мои сестры очень любят кьянталусские конфеты, из водорослей которые, с орешками всякими и лепестками розы. Отослал я им как-то, так очень понравились… А в наши места их редко привозят и задорого продают. В столице тоже… деньгу за них дерут, и при том так и норовят старые засохшие подсунуть, да и я в них плохо разбираюсь. В общем, купите хороших таких конфет коробку, и ладно. Все, я пошел к обеду переодеться.  
Обед прошел хорошо: на сей раз даже каша не пригорела, так что ели ее с аппетитом. Маттео и Дино поначалу даже напыжились гордовито, но потом сообразили, что в этом скорее не их заслуга, а Ренье, и немного сдулись. После обеда им предстояло помыть посуду и сдать кухню следующим страдальцам, Карло и Джулио. Оба младших паладина даже ощутили некоторый подъем настроения, когда мыли котлы и представляли, как «бараны» будут на кухне справляться.  
– Знаешь, мне даже Джулио немного жаль, – хихикнув, сказал Дино. – Готовить ему наверняка кто-нибудь поможет, как нам, но думаю, Джулио обязательно или котел себе на ногу уронит, или кипятком обварится, или пальцы ножом отхватит.   
– Точно, – кивнул Маттео. – И останется ему только в монастырь. От судьбы, как говорится, не уйдешь.  
Домыв посуду, они с радостью покинули кухню, на входе столкнувшись с мрачными Карло и Джулио.  
Вся вторая половина дня была опять занята разными тренировками и отработкой паладинских умений. Этим руководил уже Кавалли, он был не так суров, как Чампа, и к мелочам не придирался, но зато заставлял до умопомрачения отрабатывать какой-нибудь прием, если видел, что младший паладин или кадет делает его плохо или просто халтурит. Так что когда наконец сторож ударил в колокол, обозначая шестой час пополудни, все устали как бы не больше, чем от предобеденной тренировки. А ведь еще надо было натаскать в мыльню воды и подогреть ее, да помыться и к ужину переодеться. Кадет Артурэ Маринеску, придя от этих мыслей в полное уныние, рискнул высказать предложение:  
– А может… может, так пойдем? А потом уж и помоемся, вечером…  
Это услышал Кавалли, и строго посмотрел на него:  
– Что я слышу, Артурэ? Мне показалось, или ты предлагаешь всем заделаться неряхами? Предлагаешь сесть за общую трапезу немытыми и одетыми не по уставу? Уподобиться какой-то грубой солдатне? Впрочем, и в армии за неряшество наказывают, насколько мне известно. А ты – кадет Паладинского Корпуса, будущий паладин. А паладин должен выглядеть не просто хорошо – а очень хорошо. Более того, паладин должен выглядеть круто. Всегда, в любой ситуации, даже если он только что вылез из болота, где порубил с десяток кикимор, и облеплен тиной с ног до головы. А потная рубашка, грязные тренировочные шаровары и растрепанные волосы за трапезным столом не научат тебя выглядеть круто. Так что – вперед, в мыльню. И кстати, после ужина чтоб непременно постирал штаны и рубашку, они у тебя скоро колом стоять будут.   
Артурэ очень смутился. Он и правда среди кадетов отличался неряшеством и раздолбайством в том, что касалось внешнего вида, за что регулярно получал взыскания от старших паладинов и от капитана особенно. Так что он первым побежал в мыльню, чтобы не получить от Кавалли еще какое-нибудь наказание.

Перед первым испытанием  
Намылившись, Жоан зачерпнул из железной бочки большим ковшом и принялся обливаться, стараясь потратить поменьше воды – все-таки здесь не королевский дворец с водопроводом и котельной в подвале, где истопники все время воду подогревают. Смыв мыло, он опять набрал воды, вылил ее в жестяной таз и добавил туда раствор ромашкового мыла из кувшина. Зажал нос и окунул голову в таз, принялся мыть голову. Рядом этим же занимались остальные, впечатленные краткой лекцией Кавалли о недопустимости неряшества. Вылив мыльную воду, Жоан выполоскал волосы в холодной воде и стал вытираться, думая о том, как же обходились странствующие паладины в старые времена, до изобретения особого мыла для волос алхимиком Джованни Тестанера. Тестанеровское порошковое мыло разводилось и мылилось в любой воде, легко смывалось даже холодной, имело приятный запах и не сушило ни волосы, ни кожу. Его даже можно было использовать и в сухом виде – втереть в волосы, потом хорошо расчесаться, за что это мыло особенно ценили странствующие паладины. Алхимик Тестанера быстро сделался богачом, купил титул домина и теперь его наследники продавали разнообразные средства для ухода за телом и волосами во все страны на континенте.  
– Я вот подумал, – вдруг сказал рядом Тонио, тоже вытираясь. – Я подумал: а может, зря мы так старательно мылись, если ночью нас пошлют неизвестно куда. А вдруг в болото, с бестиями сражаться?   
– Ну и что, – отозвался Жоан. – Если аккуратно, то и не запачкаешься. Имел я дело с кикиморами… тут главное – не дать им к тебе со спины подобраться. Если самопалы дадут – вообще красота. Но даже и без самопала тоже ничего такого. Мне дедуля говорил, что их надо глушить силовым ударом, и первым делом руки рубить, чтоб когтями не полоснули. Водяников это тоже касается и леших.   
Тонио вздохнул, завязал хвост, старательно зачесывая волосы назад (челку он уже давно не носил – слишком волосы для этого были жесткие, и она просто топорщилась во все стороны). Посмотрел на себя в зеркало, вздохнул и раскрутил баночку с помадой для волос, принялся приглаживать торчащие волоски:  
– Спасибо за совет… Но я бы предпочел вообще с ними дела не иметь. Все-таки городскому паладину воевать с болотными тварями крайне редко приходится, а я городским хочу быть.  
На это Робертино, уже одетый в белье, ответил:  
– Всякое бывает, Тонио. Тем более если ты хочешь служить здесь, в Фарталье, – он уселся за туалетный столик перед мутноватым зеркалом, призвал два световых огонька и подвесил справа и слева, чтобы как можно ярче осветить зеркало. Провел рукой по подбородку и щекам и поморщился. Поставил на столик несессер и вынул оттуда сложенную бритву с ручкой из черно-белого оникса. – У нас есть ведь места, где и в городах бестии заводятся, в Понтевеккьо например.  
И Робертино принялся мылить подбородок и щеки.  
– Или в Плайясоль, – добавил Оливио, доставая из своего несессера жестяную баночку. – На виноградниках и в садах гигантские слизни бывают, колдокрысы в сырных и колбасных погребах и водяники в рыбных садках на побережье…   
Он зачерпнул из банки душистый крем и стал втирать его в руки. Оливио после того, как зимой раскрутилось громкое дело о насилии в гардемаринской школе и многие в нем виновные получили по заслугам, перестал стесняться и теперь не только спокойно мылся в присутствии товарищей, но и тщательно следил за собой, как и любой плайясолец-аристократ (и не только аристократ). Больше не боялся того, что кто-то может на него покуситься и тем более попытаться изнасиловать. Он знал, что очень нравится женщинам и даже многим мужчинам, но теперь относился к этому равнодушно, а красоту наводил, как сам говорил, для хорошего самочувствия. И сейчас, глядя на Робертино, тщательно скоблящего подбородок бритвой, радовался про себя, что у него щетина отрастает далеко не так быстро, как у чернявого смуглого кестальца.  
– Гигантские слизни и в городах бывают?! – переспросил Тонио. – Гадость какая. Бр-р… Змей раздери... Может, мне в храмовники тоже пойти, а? А то еще направят куда-нибудь в Орсинью, там, говорят, вообще от бестий не продохнуть.  
– Слизни только на вид гадкие, так-то их очень легко уделать, – пожал плечами Робертино, споласкивая бритву. – Когда я на Равноденствие дома побывал, у нас там в персиковом саду такое завелось. Справился даже без меча, только вилами и пламенной стрелой. Гигантские слизни – пустяк, а вот фекальные черви… К тому же они везде заводятся, в любом городе, где есть сточная система с отстойниками. К счастью, очень редко все-таки.  
Тонио аж передернуло от этих слов.  
– И потом, можно подумать, у вас в Мартинике ничего такого не водится, – усмехнулся Оливио, надевая белье. – На мартиниканских бестий треть Большого Бестиария отведена не просто так ведь.  
– Ну да, но гигантских слизней, фекальных червей и кикимор там нет, – Тонио надел камзол и принялся его застегивать. – А остальное не такое гадкое. Даже чупакабра, водяные змеи и крабожабы.  
Робертино закончил бриться, протер лицо душистой анконской настойкой и вздохнул, с легкой завистью глядя на мартиниканца:  
– Хорошо тебе, Тонио, у мартиниканцев борода не растет…   
– Угу, – тяжко вздохнул ждущий своей очереди к столику Бласко. – А нам вот приходится каждый день бриться, чтоб щетины не было видно. А то и дважды в день… И почему я такой к бытовой магии неспособный? Кастовал бы «Стрижку-Брижку», и всего делов… Так нет же… Один раз попробовал – брови сбрил, больше экспериментировать не рискну. Не хватало еще волос лишиться, расти их потом…  
– В городе хоть можно в цирюльню тилвит-тегскую пойти, на три-четыре дня хватает, – поддержал его Фабио, решивший очереди не ждать и пристроивший зеркальце на подоконнике. – Не хочу быть странствующим, бриться замучаешься…  
– Это потому, что вы чернявые, – усмехнулся Жоан, потрогав свой подбородок. – У вас и растет быстрее, и видно сразу. А у меня – нет.  
Все темноволосые, ждавшие своей очереди к туалетному столику, только вздохнули.  
Закончив с бритьем и прическами, развесив полотенца и мокрое белье на веревках во дворе у входа в мыльню, паладины и кадеты отправились в трапезную, даже кадет Артурэ, который так и не достирал свои тренировочные шаровары и решил продолжить это занятие после ужина.  
Усевшись за стол, Маттео Олаварри шепнул Дино:  
– Интересно, то, что Джулио с Карло наготовят, есть будет можно? Что-то сомневаюсь…   
Рядом это услышал Рикардо Вега и сказал:  
– Ну уж не хуже вашей стряпни, я думаю, а у вас довольно съедобно получилось как для первого раза.  
Тут из кухни вышел Карло со стопкой тарелок и мисок, и с корзинкой приборов, и принялся расставлять их по столу. Маттео его пристально разглядывал (как и многие другие), но никаких следов кухонных травм не увидел. Карло выглядел слегка нервным и очень уставшим, но вполне здоровым. Закончив расставлять посуду, он ушел на кухню, почти тут же вернулся с большим плетеным подносом с нарезанным хлебом, поставил перед старшими паладинами, затем вынес еще три подноса и расставил по столу. Как с легким удивлением заметили Маттео и Дино, хлеб был порезан намного лучше, чем у них самих получалось.   
А потом из кухни появился наконец и Джулио, тоже вполне целый и невредимый, и даже не очень-то и перепуганный. Он вынес два кувшина, поставил во главе стола, после чего они с Карло расставили еще несколько кувшинов по столу, а затем вынесли котелок, от которого шел умопомрачительный запах поленты, и глубокую сковородку. Карло вооружился большой ложкой и первым делом наполнил миску Чампы, своего наставника, а Джулио такой же ложкой положил на эту поленту порцию шкварок с луком из сковородки. Чампа с некоторым удивлением посмотрел на это, потянул носом и чуть улыбнулся. Ободренный Джулио побежал на кухню и вернулся с миской порезанного сыра, который положил в поленту старшему паладину Филипепи, пока Карло наполнял миску Кавалли. После этого кадеты занялись и всеми остальными.  
Помимо шкварок с луком, к поленте они вынесли запеченную с морковкой, брюквой и луком грудинку, а в кувшинах оказался компот из шиповника и сухофруктов. Паладину Филипепи вместо грудинки досталась форель с тушеными овощами.  
Удивление всех было настолько велико, что никто ничего не говорил, все только недоверчиво пялились то на кадетов, то в свои тарелки. Наконец, Джулио и Карло наполнили свои тарелки и уселись. Кавалли разломил хлеб с молитвой и все принялись за еду.  
Полента оказалась вкусной, ничуть не отдавала пригорелым, как и грудинка.   
Маттео, соскребая остатки поленты со стенок своей миски, прошептал Дино:  
– Не знаю как, но они уговорили готовить экономку. Заплатили, конечно же. Форель им, наверное, опять Ренье поймал, он раньше нас с тренировки ушел… И откуда они взяли сыр? Хлеб-то сторож возит из села, а сыр – что-то не видел.  
– А в кладовке был, – напомнил ему Дино. – Просто я не знал, как с ним готовить, вот и не сказал тебе… Интересно, что скажет Кавалли после ужина. Накажет за жульничество или сделает вид, будто так и надо?  
– Нет, это же Кавалли. Скорее он им велит все время готовить, чтоб неповадно было, – вместо Маттео ответил ему Фабио, и хихикнул. – Я тоже думаю, что они экономке заплатили.  
Старшие паладины доели ужин, подождали, пока опустеют миски у остальных, и только после этого Чампа сказал:  
– Ужин был замечательный, благодарю, Карло, Джулио. Вы оба отлично справились.  
А Кавалли добавил:  
– Признаться, мы не ожидали от вас настолько хорошего ужина. Скажи-ка, Джулио, откуда у тебя такие познания в кулинарии?  
Видимо, у старшего паладина Андреа было плохое настроение и он решил устроить кадетам допрос с целью вывести их на чистую воду. Хотя, конечно, мог и проучить, заставив поварничать все время их пребывания в Жутком Замке в наказание за жульничество (в котором он, похоже, был уверен).  
Джулио встал, склонил голову. Его уши полыхали красным так, что отчетливо выделялись на фоне его светло-русых волос. Все паладины и кадеты уставились на него, стараясь понять, врет он или нет.  
– Сеньор Андреа... Я... – он покраснел еще сильнее, сглотнул. Поднял голову, наткнулся на внимательный, но доброжелательный взгляд Чампы, и ободряющие взгляды Робертино и Оливио, и осмелел:  
– Сеньор Андреа… Я с детства любил на кухню ходить. Наша повариха Марианна сказки очень хорошо рассказывала. И она их рассказывала, только когда готовила… Вот я слушал сказки и смотрел, как она готовит. А потом мне стало интересно, я захотел сам что-нибудь приготовить и попросил ее научить. Она и научила кое-чему. Ну а потом уже в Корпусе нас с Карло часто в наказание на кухню отправляли, там тоже было на что посмотреть...  
Все сидели с открытыми ртами. Даже старшие паладины. Первым от удивления оправился Кавалли и сказал с укоризной:  
– Вы бы так паладинским наукам учились, как поварскому делу… Впрочем, теперь я могу сказать точно одно, Джулио: даже если вдруг ты не пройдешь испытания, Корпус будет рад тебя принять в качестве повара при канцелярии в любой провинциальной столице. Так что монастырь тебе уже не грозит.  
Джулио сделался вишневого цвета и только и смог выдавить:  
– Спасибо, сеньор Андреа…  
Все остальные захихикали и заулыбались. Кавалли выждал пару минут, потом посерьезнел, призвал к тишине и сказал:  
– Со следующей ночи начнутся полевые испытания. Здесь, наверху донжона, установлены магические обзорные шары, через которые мы будем за вами во время испытаний наблюдать. Для этого каждый из вас перед выходом получит особый амулет. Снимать его нельзя – это будет считаться провалом испытания. Так что постарайтесь их не терять. Амулеты зачарованы так, что заклятие снять с них невозможно, потому можете не опасаться разрядить их случайно. Испытания у вас будут разные. Мы подобрали каждому такое испытание, какое считаем необходимым… не только в плане проверки умений и способностей, но и других качеств. Завтра ночью испытания предстоят Жоану, Тонио и Джулио – вы отправитесь на болото, и Робертино, Алессио и Рикардо – а вы пойдете в фейский лес. Также завтра на кладбище на поверхность отправятся Маттео, Анэсти и Карло. Там же на кладбище, в подземном некрополе будут испытания у Оливио, Дино и Артурэ, а в пещере – у Бласко, Энрике и Камилло. Ради этого, кстати, у вас завтра не будет вечерней тренировки. А сегодня ночью мы для вас всех кое-что другое запланировали. Через час приходите на верхнюю площадку южной башни и захватите с собой из зала по циновке.  
Младшие паладины и кадеты встали, поклонились наставникам и, тихо переговариваясь, разошлись по комнатам. Джулио и Карло, которых совершенно не обрадовало известие, что им тоже надо зачем-то идти на южную башню, побежали мыть посуду (этого ведь тоже никто не отменял). Впрочем, поскольку за время кадетства их очень часто отправляли посудомойничать на кухню в наказание, то справились они довольно быстро.

Вечер откровений  
Жуткий Замок строился в те времена, когда междоусобицы еще были любимым развлечением салабрийских донов, а королевская власть в этих местах слабой, и к тому же из-за гор Сьерре-Ньеблас тогда порой набегали то отряды алевендских рыцарей-волков, то орды сильванских варваров, и помимо паладинов в замке стоял еще и военный гарнизон. Так что возведен замок был по всем тогдашним правилам фортификации: на взгорке стоял мощный квадратный донжон в четыре этажа с пирамидальной черепичной крышей, к нему прилегали четыре двухэтажные пристройки, соединенные с донжоном и оборонительными башнями крытыми галереями. Эти пристройки делили замковый двор на четыре части, каждую из которых в случае чего можно было оборонять отдельно. Стена и оборонительные башни на ней были заполнены внутри грунтом, который образовался при рытье рва. Теперь от рва не осталось даже памяти, а стены и башни стояли себе и даже не требовали особых усилий для поддержания их в порядке. Каждая из четырех этих башен имела наверху широкую площадку, обнесенную высокими зубцами. Когда-то здесь стояли требушеты, скорпионы и баллисты, а позже – мощные гномьи пушки. Пятьдесят лет назад для пограничных гарнизонов в горах были выстроены три вполне современные крепости, так что паладины получили Жуткий Замок в полное свое пользование и надобность в крепостных орудиях отпала.  
Через час после ужина паладины с кадетами, взяв из тренировочного зала циновки, пошли на южную башню, гадая по дороге, зачем это и что там будет. Впрочем, Жоан, Эннио, Анэсти и кадет Паоло Эстанса не гадали – они, будучи представителями давних паладинских династий, похоже, знали, что их там ждет. Кое-кто из сотоварищей пытался было их расспрашивать, но те только отмахивались: мол, сейчас сами всё узнаете. При этом встревоженными или мрачными они не выглядели, и другие младшие паладины и кадеты успокоились: значит, ничего особо страшного или сложного их не ожидает.  
Старшие паладины их уже ждали на площадке южной башни. Посередине стояла большая жаровня, в которой пылал огонь, а над ней, на треножнике – котел, наполненный кипящей водой. Кавалли с задумчивым лицом стоял у этого котла и медленно водил рукой над ним, равномерно сыпля что-то из маленького мешочка. Филипепи, оглядев всю толпу младших паладинов и кадетов, удовлетворенно кивнул, показал рукой на площадку:  
– Располагайтесь вокруг огня. Сегодня у вас будет особенная ночь.  
Робертино потянул носом, пытаясь понять, чем пахнет от котла, многозначительно хмыкнул, выбрал себе место с подветренной стороны под зубцом, развернул циновку и уселся на нее, скрестив ноги. Рядом в той же позе сел Жоан, а потом и остальные, расположившись по периметру площадки. Всем было очень интересно, зачем они здесь и что варится в котле, ну и немного страшно при этом, конечно. Ясно одно: это тоже какое-то испытание, не чай же их Кавалли позвал пить, в самом деле.  
Дождавшись, пока усядутся все, Кавалли оглядел их и сказал:  
– Корпус – братство посвященных. Корпус уравнивает всех. Мы все – рыцари Девы. Для Нее нет разницы, знатного происхождения Ее рыцарь или нет, законнорожденный или бастард, или вообще подкидыш – Она принимает нас не за это. Я знаю, что кое-кто из вас иной раз забывает эту простую истину, – он внимательно глянул на Маттео, потом перевел взгляд на Ренье. Оба смутились.  
– Вы всегда должны помнить, – он коснулся аканта на своем плече. – Независимо от нашего происхождения мы – рыцари Девы и личные вассалы короля, а это выше, чем любое происхождение по крови. Носить паладинский мундир – большая честь. Понимаю, вы слышите это часто, но это не пустые слова. И сегодня вам придется пройти испытание, которое поможет вам осознать это. И не только это… И возможно, кто-то из вас не сумеет его пройти.  
Ринальдо Чампа раскрыл большую шкатулку, которую до того держал в руках. Это был простой ящик из яблоневых досочек, покрытый резьбой в виде акантов. Из ящика Валерио Филипепи достал объемистую серебряную чашу с двумя ручками, очень старую на вид, но при этом не потемневшую – видно, ее часто чистили и полировали.   
– Алевендские язычники называют нас вечными женихами Девы, полагая, что это звучит пренебрежительно, – старший паладин Валерио поднял чашу повыше, и на ясном серебре заиграли отблески пламени. – И не догадываются, что в этом есть доля истины. Мы обещаемся Ей, отдаем Ей свою верность... на всю жизнь, какая отмерена нам богами, а бывает, что и в посмертии многие из нас служат Ей. Кое-кто из вас это уже осознал, кое-кто – нет, но сегодняшняя ночь поможет вам понять и принять это… Или нет. Ведь решиться на такое служение непросто, и кто-то, возможно, так и не сможет. В этом нет ничего постыдного, просто – не судьба.   
Кавалли посмотрел на кадета Рикардо и сказал:  
– Иногда бывает, что паладин посвящен не Деве, а Матери, Судии или Мастеру. Редкий случай – и особый. Но быть рыцарями Девы таким паладинам это не мешает, Она принимает их служение и одаривает милостью так же, как и своих посвященных… и испытания они проходят почти те же, пусть и служат не только Ей.  
Рикардо кивнул.   
Кавалли взял чашу, зачерпнул из котла кипящий отвар:  
– У всех нас были свои причины прийти в Корпус и выбрать этот путь. Причины у всех разные. Не в обычае нашего братства спрашивать о них ради праздного любопытства. Но сейчас это не любопытство, а часть испытания. Мы все – братья в служении, и должны знать, что привело в это служение каждого из нас. Не обязательно рассказывать всё, упоминать подробности… Главное – говорить правду.  
Он отпил из чаши и сказал:  
– Я – Андреа Кавалли, бастард барона Дамиано Альбамонте и белошвейки Люсьенны Кавалли. Отец официально не признал меня, но обеспечил мне достойное воспитание и образование… А в восемнадцать лет я ушел в Корпус. Не по зову сердца, а по обычаю моей родины Плайясоль. Зов сердца проснулся позже, и я понял, что мое место – здесь, до конца моих земных дней.  
Чашу взял Валерио Филипепи, сделал глоток:  
– Мещанская семья Филипепи в реестрах числится как ремесленники-изготовители ключей и мелкие торговцы, но на деле печально известна в Модене, да и во всем Понтевеккьо, как целая династия профессиональных воров и мошенников. Мой дед по прямой линии долгое время был главой понтевеккийской подпольной гильдии воров, и меня готовили ему в наследники. Одним из испытаний было провести день в образе убогого паломника, и принести вечером пятьсот реалов. Добыть их следовало, попрошайничая и обчищая карманы. Было Весеннее Равноденствие, и к Зеленому Холму со знаменитым Моденским храмом Девы пришло множество паломников. Я ходил по толпе, прикидываясь придурковатым горбуном, и обрабатывал карманы и кошельки… А потом увидел Ее. Она смотрела мне прямо в душу, и видела насквозь. Это длилось всего мгновение, и казалось только игрой света на витраже, но я не смог забыть этот взгляд. И утром следующего дня удрал в столицу, прямо в Корпус. И вот уже тридцать лет я здесь.  
Он отдал чашу Чампе. Мартиниканец чуть улыбнулся, тоже отпил и сказал:  
– Род Чампа – потомки последнего царя Чаматлана Аматекуталя Безжалостного и Клеменцы Чампы, посвященной Девы. Тогда в Чаматлане уже тайно ширилось Откровение, многие принимали Веру, а жрецы и царская гвардия хватали всех, кого подозревали в отречении от кровавых чаматланских богов… Схватили и Клеменцу. Она была красавицей, и Аматекуталь возжелал сделать ее своей наложницей, а чтобы сломить ее, изнасиловал на алтаре богини Атлакатль, принеся в жертву ее девственную кровь. Клеменца родила сына и умерла в родах. А через десять лет после этого Чаматлан, последнее из языческих царств, пал под натиском Куантепека и Тиуапана. Аматекуталь, не желая признавать поражение и принимать Веру, бросился в жерло вулкана. Сын Клеменцы принял Веру и взял в честь матери имя Клемент, а когда вырос, то дал клятву, что отныне в его роду в каждом поколении будут посвященные Девы. Для нас, потомков Клемента Чампы, великая честь – исполнить эту клятву, и эту честь надо еще заслужить. Я с детства желал стать паладином, и ни разу не пожалел о том, что мое желание исполнилось.  
Младшие паладины и кадеты (кроме мартиниканцев, которые как раз это прекрасно знали) смотрели на него с уважением и удивлением. А Ринальдо Чампа передал чашу Оливио. Тот осторожно принял ее, сделал глоток, ничуть не удивившись тому, что питье в чаше не обжигает. Сказал, глядя в чашу:  
– Я, Оливио Вальяверде и Альбино, рожденный в законном браке от графа Модесто Вальяверде и доньи Лауры Моны Альбино и Кампаньето, пришел в Корпус от отчаяния, желая найти место, откуда меня не достанут ни наставники Ийхос Дель Маре, ни отец. А потом я понял, что это именно то место, куда я и должен был прийти, ведь Дева дала мне силы не сойти с ума и не сломаться, когда в гардемаринской школе меня избивали, насиловали, унижали, морили голодом и сутками держали голым в грязном холодном карцере.  
Он отдал чашу Тонио, рассудив, что, по всей видимости, ее полагается передавать по старшинству – не возраста, а службы. Подняв глаза, заметил, что многие сотоварищи смотрят на него с уважением, даже Маттео, известный своей заносчивостью и себялюбием.  
Тонио отпил, вздохнул и сказал:  
– Я, Тонио Квезал, пришел в Корпус по собственному желанию. Не могу сказать, что по зову сердца, но, по крайней мере, я не сожалею, что оказался первым в нашем роду, кто решил посвятить себя Деве, пусть даже моя родня этого и не понимает...  
Следующим по старшинству службы считался Жоан. Он глотнул горько-сладкого настоя:  
– Я, Жоан Дельгадо, пришел в Корпус, чтобы исполнить давний обет нашего рода. Не хотел, честно говоря, очень не хотел. Но деваться было некуда. А раз пришел – то надо служить как положено, и обеты соблюдать. Дельгадо своих обещаний не меняют, наше слово твердое.   
Жоан передал чашу Робертино. Тот втянул запах напитка, отпил и сказал:  
– Я, Роберто Диас Сальваро и Ванцетти, пришел в Корпус по обету моих родителей. Не знаю, выбрал бы я этот путь, если бы у меня был выбор... Но я здесь, и думать о том, как могло бы быть, не имеет смысла.  
Чаша перешла к Эннио, он тоже был краток:  
– Я, Эннио Тоноак, как и Жоан, и сеньор Ринальдо, пришел в Корпус по семейной традиции. Для нас это большая честь, и я рад, что могу отдать свое служение Деве, как это делали многие из нашего рода.  
Следующим был Бласко:  
– Я, Бласко Гарсиа из мажеской сальмийской династии Гарсиа, пришел в Корпус, чтобы показать своей родне, что даже такой негодящий маг, как я, может чего-то добиться. И чтобы действительно добиться куда большего, чем работа мастером светошариков или пожарным магом.  
После Бласко настала очередь Анэсти, он отпил и, пожав плечами, сказал:  
– Я, Анэсти Луческу, пошел в Корпус потому, что так принято в нашем роду – младшие сыновья уходят в паладины или в священники. На этот счет нет никаких обетов, просто традиция. Да и куда еще нам деваться-то, если к семейному ремеслу способностей нет, а у семьи – денег на то, чтоб чему другому научить. Не в солдаты же идти, для нашего рода, хоть мы и не дворяне, это как-то зазорно.  
Он передал чашу Луке Мерканте, история которого оказалась такой же, с той только разницей, что Лука был из доминского рода, паладинов в котором раньше не водилось.   
Чаша опустела, Кавалли ее снова наполнил и вручил Алессио Эворе. Тот сделал глоток, вздохнул:  
– Я, Алессио Эвора, третий сын второго сына дона Луиджи Эворы, с острова Рока Эвори в архипелаге Малых Кольяри. Остров этот можно за четыре часа пешком по берегу обойти, и половина его – голые скалы. Так что мы, младшие Эвора, с детства знали: полагаться надо будет только на самих себя. А куда податься внуку благородного, но очень бедного рода? Во флот? Спасите, боги, и помилуйте. Не хотелось всю жизнь солонину с сухарями и луком жрать и неделями суши не видеть. Так что я и пошел в паладины, а мои сестры – в инквизиторки.  
Алессио отдал чашу Рамону Гонсалесу, и тот поведал почти то же самое, с поправкой на сальмийские реалии.  
Наступила очередь Фабио Джантильи:  
– Я ¬– Фабио Джантильи, бастард домина Джантильи и дочери трактирщика Марии Гаттино. Всё, что дал мне отец – это фамилия, и честно сказать, я бы и без нее обошелся, фамилия моей матери тоже вполне достойная. Дед хотел, чтоб я дело унаследовал, но дядя и его жена были этим недовольны... ну и шпыняли меня как могли, пока дед и мать не видели. Я и решил – ну ее к черту, такую жизнь, подумал и пошел в паладины.  
Следующими оказались лютессиец Жюль Лаваррен и плайясолец Альдо Джованьоли, и их истории от рассказа Фабио не слишком отличались. Оба тоже были бастардами, разве что Альдо его отец так и не признал. Потом чашу наполнили снова, и очередь перешла к Маттео.  
Маттео с некоторой опаской понюхал отвар, отпил немного, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, и сказал:  
– Я – Маттео Олаварри, четвертый сын графа Олаварри. Пошел в Корпус потому, что всё остальное для меня слишком недостойно, кроме военной или посольской службы, а это меня не прельщало. Но и бездельничать тоже не принято, наш род уже триста лет верно служит Короне. И паладины среди Олаварри бывали.  
Он передал чашу своему приятелю Дино, и у того вдруг покраснели уши, да так, что это было заметно даже в полутьме. Дино отпил из чаши:  
– Я – Дино Каттанеи, третий сын барона Каттанеи. Пошел в Корпус, чтобы не жениться… – он посмотрел на товарищей, давящих смешки. – Ну, что ржете… Оказались бы вы на моем месте! Отец влез в большие долги, и некая очень богатая и очень немолодая домина выкупила его векселя и предложила их обменять на меня. Он согласился. А я на следующий день сбежал. У нее уже три мужа было, и все молодыми умерли, я как-то не горел желанием становиться четвертым, даже за все папины векселя.  
Остальные паладины все-таки тихонько захихикали, но смотрели на Дино с сочувствием, особенно Томазо. Причина Томазова сочувствия тут же и выяснилась, когда к нему очередь перешла.  
– Я – Томазо Белуччи, селянский сын из Анконы. Белуччи испокон веку были арендаторами у донов Арпино, и я бы тоже, как предки, на земле работал, если бы не молодой дон Арпино, которому я по сердцу пришелся. Все, конечно, знали и до того, что наш дон на парней заглядывается, и кое-кто к нему ходил даже, чего уж там. Только я не по этой части, так ему и сказал. Так он со своими прихлебателями ночью на село наехал, меня из дома выволокли и в Кастель Арпино утащили, а моей матери дон эскудо кинул, сказал, что за такого красавца как я ему и золота не жалко… В ту же ночь я дону, когда он меня поиметь попробовал, бока намял, в окошко сиганул, коня увел и поскакал в Арпиньето, в церковь, где у алтаря Деве обещался, моля о помощи и защите... Священнику все рассказал, он тут же в церковь двух паладинов привел – как раз были они там по какому-то делу. С ними я и уехал в Кьоре-ди-Анкона, где меня в кадеты и приняли…   
Томазо поднял голову и наткнулся на сочувствующие и понимающие взгляды Оливио и Дино. Кивнул им и отдал чашу Ренье. Тот смутился, замялся, не решаясь отпить, но потом все-таки глотнул и сказал, запинаясь:  
– Я – Ренье Магри, селянский сын из Лютессии… И у меня причина простая… Две сестры у меня и старший брат. Мы рано сиротами остались. Брат – он меня намного старше, на целых десять лет... Ему семнадцать было, когда родители умерли. Сначала он в селе батрачил, а потом мы переехали в пригород Лютеса, и он в подмастерья к каменщику пошел и работал как проклятый, чтоб нас с сестрами прокормить. Все еще не женился, потому что сначала меня растил, а теперь и девочек надо как-то замуж достойно выдать или научить чему полезному. Деньги нужны… не до женитьбы ему. Ну вот я и пошел в паладины, чтоб им как-то помогать.   
Видно было, что ему отчего-то стыдно в этом признаваться. Но никто, кроме Маттео, не смотрел на него с осуждением, скорее с сочувствием и пониманием, а старший паладин Кавалли – так даже с одобрением.  
Следующим чашу взял орсинец Санчо Эскамилья:  
– Я, Санчо Эскамилья, тоже селянский сын. Я из Мадеруэлы, в тех местах лет двадцать назад демонопоклонники завелись и всех допекли до самых печенок, а сделать с ними долго никто ничего не мог, пока не приехал один паладин… ну если точнее – то это был сеньор Джудо. Вот он демонопоклонников и уделал, да потом еще и с нашим доном, в кровавую ересь ударившимся, разобрался. Так вот отец, когда я подрос, велел мне в паладины идти – вроде как в благодарность, что ли... Ну а я ослушаться не посмел, не принято у нас родительской воле перечить.  
Робертино и Оливио, так и не сумевшие выспросить у старшего паладина Джудо подробностей той истории, переглянулись, и их намерение попытаться разузнать получше только укрепилось. А Санчо передал чашу Энрике. Тот сделал глоток:  
– Я, Энрике Маркес, сын маэстрины Аны Маркес и темного альва-изгнанника из клана Бруэх, и пойти в паладины мне посоветовал отец, чтобы моя фейская родня не смогла получить надо мной власть. Так-то я не очень хотел, и долго с этим тянул, пока однажды меня по дурости моей не занесло в Фейриё и чуть было я им не попался. Тогда меня только милость Девы и спасла. Не понравилось мне там, несмотря на половину фейской крови.   
Другие паладины удивились немного: до сих пор Энрике не особенно откровенничал на тему своего происхождения, хотя, конечно, то, что он альв наполовину, было вполне очевидно – такие уши и глаза не спрячешь. Но он никогда не рассказывал о своем отце. Теперь стало понятно, почему. Клан Бруэх из всех кланов темных альвов выделялся своей особенной жестокостью, кровожадностью и порочностью (если это слово применимо к фейри вообще, с их своеобразными представлениями об этике и морали). По счастью, полукровок-альвов далеко не так сильно тянуло в Фейриё, как полу- или даже четверть-сидов, но зато и к магии они были почти не способны, владели только некоторыми альвскими умениями.  
Чаша досталась Хансу Танненбауму, сыну аллеманских иммигрантов. Он был самым нелюдимым и молчаливым среди всех младших паладинов, со всеми имел ровные отношения, отличался прилежанием и старательностью, и никогда ни с кем не делился личным. Возможно, чувствовал некоторую предвзятость по отношению к себе – аллеманцев в Фарталье не любили и смотрели на них настороженно, так что многие иммигранты старались как можно скорее сделаться большими фартальцами, чем фартальцы природные – даже имена детям давали и фамилии записывали на фартальский манер. Ханс, родившийся уже в Фарталье, говорил на чистом фартальском не хуже образованного уроженца Дельпонте или Срединной Фартальи, но имя и фамилию носил родные и менять их, похоже, не собирался.  
Ханс отпил из чаши:  
– Я, Ханс Танненбаум, пришел в Корпус потому, что мой родной дед хотел выкрасть меня и вывезти в Аллеманию, – он оглядел остальных и вздохнул. – Танненбаумы уже двести лет известны в Аллемании как лучшие часовщики и мастера точных механизмов. Мой дед имеет должность главного придворного часовщика, помимо того, что владеет часовой фабрикой. Он желал бы передать дело и придворную должность по наследству, но мой отец оказался очень посредственным мастером и надежд деда не оправдал. И тогда дед решил дождаться внуков. Но рождались только девочки, а их как наследниц он вообще не рассматривал – вы все и сами знаете, какое в Аллемании отношение к женщинам. Там никому и в голову не придет, что женщина может разбираться в механике, даже если ее отметил Мастер. Мои две старшие сестры полюбили семейное дело, и отец забавы ради их научил, а потом оказалось, что они намного его превзошли. Когда дед узнал – разбушевался. Кричал, что это позор, что это недопустимо и непристойно. Родители не выдержали – и уехали сюда, в Фарталью. Дед попытался было запретить нам носить нашу фамилию, но отец уперся. Даже открыл в Фартальезе мастерскую «Танненбаум и дочери». И благодаря Гретхен и Мадлен наши дела быстро поправились. Они, например, морские и научные хронометры научились делать не хуже гномьих… А потом я родился… Дед когда узнал, что у него внук, загорелся желанием меня выкрасть. Трижды пытался… а может, и больше, не знаю. А когда я подрос, оказалось, что у меня к семейному делу никаких талантов нет. Но деда это не успокоило, он так или иначе, а хотел, чтобы я приехал в Берштадт и унаследовал дело. И тогда я и решил: назло деду сделаю так, чтоб меня нельзя было никаким образом объявить наследником. Если он так уж хочет, чтобы его капиталы и дело не пропали, пусть моим сестрам их передает.  
Такое несвойственное Хансу многословие удивило его сотоварищей не меньше, чем сама история. И паладин Орландо Спарвиери, допив из чаши, даже сказал:  
– У меня такое впечатление, что если наши истории собрать да напечатать, целый роман с приключениями получится… Я, Орландо Спарвиери, сбежал в Корпус от гнева наместника Исла-Коралины, моей родной провинции. Кхм, клочок земли в Лазурном море площадью в две с половиной тысячи акров – целая провинция, всегда этому удивлялся. Мой отец – один из десяти коралинских донов, притом самый мелкий. И я бы унаследовал домен в виде старой башни на скале над морем и бухты с поселком в двадцать домов, а также стадо коз, три виноградника и четыре отмели с устрицами, если бы черти не дернули меня трахнуть дочку барона Коралино. Трахались мы по обоюдному согласию и ко взаимному удовольствию, вот только наместник решил, что я сорвал персик не по чину. Пришлось драпать туда, откуда он меня бы не достал. А теперь не жалею.  
Он вернул чашу Кавалли. Тот наполнил ее снова и вручил кадету Рикардо.   
Рикардо прикрыл сидские серебристые глаза, осторожно втянул губами немного отвара:  
– Я Рикардо Вега, кровавый сид-квартерон во втором поколении… Мои родители – тоже квартероны, и тоже посвященные Матери. Я родился, чтобы служить богам так же, как и они, потому я не знаю другой жизни.  
Чашу взял его записной приятель Сандро:  
– Я, Сандро Эрико Ортега и Пенья, сын дона Ортега и его конкубины, пошел в Корпус по собственной воле, хотя отец меня и отговаривал. А желание это у меня возникло, когда мы на Весеннее Равноденствие побывали в монастыре Кантабьехо, на праздничной мессе. Там в храме на стене в левом приделе между окон на фреске изображен паладин Армано Луис Торрес и Одалино, его в Кесталье почитают как местного святого, в старые времена он у нас знатно прославился и сделал людям много добра. Я слушал хор, смотрел на фреску и вдруг подумал: а почему бы мне тоже не стать паладином? Вот я и сделался кадетом, а там – как богам будет угодно.  
Чаша перешла к Диего Аламо, известному непоседе и озорнику, частому заседателю карцера, но при том всеобщему любимцу. Он смело отпил из чаши:  
– Я, Диего Аламо, своих родителей не знаю, потому как меня новорожденным положили в детскую корзинку у ворот Аламосской Обители Матери. Так что вырос я в приюте. А в паладины пошел по зову сердца, да и круто это – быть паладином.  
Он передал чашу своему соседу, Паоло. Тот сделал глоток:  
– Я – Паоло Эстанса, и я тоже пошел в паладины по зову сердца, а не только по семейной традиции. А больше мне и сказать нечего.  
Следующим в очереди оказался Пьетро Пальмиери. Он тяжко вздохнул, отпил из чаши и сказал:  
– А меня мать сюда сплавила с глаз подальше, чтоб я ее мужу глаза не мозолил. Я, Пьетро Пальмиери, бастард баронессы Бланки Карильяно и Даниэля Пальмиери, третьего из детей дона Пальмиери… Отец меня только именем обеспечить смог, а мать… Ей я тоже не особо был нужен. Вот потому-то я и здесь.  
Он опять вздохнул и отдал чашу Хорхе. Тот зажмурился, отпил, явно боясь то ли обжечься, то ли еще чего, выдохнул, утер губы тыльной стороной ладони:  
– Я – Хорхе Пескадеро. Ну, как вы по моей фамилии сами понимаете – из семьи потомственных рыбаков с островов Монтефуэго. Обычно из наших, кто рыбу ловить не хотел – в матросы шли. Ну а я ни к тому, ни к тому оказался не годен, потому как в лодке меня тошнит по-страшному. А больше делать у нас там нечего, кроме как рыбу ловить или матросить… Отец наскреб кое-каких денег, да и отправил меня на материк, искать себе дело по душе. Я было в армию хотел завербоваться, а потом подумал – а не попробовать ли в паладинский Корпус. Вдруг получится. В армию-то я всегда успею, а быть паладином всяко лучше и почетнее, чем простым солдатом. Вот я и здесь. И не жалею.  
Чашу взял Артурэ:  
– Ну… Я, Артурэ Маринеску, из мещан города Сибиу – оттуда как раз и происходят знаменитые ингарийские седла и прочая сбруя. И мои предки этим и занимались. А мне не хотелось всю жизнь кожи для седельщиков мять и дубить, я и ушел из дому, с отцом поругавшись. Сначала было подмастерьем к кузнецу пошел, а потом в паладинский Корпус.  
Следующим оказался мартиниканец Камилло Папалотль. Он понюхал отвар, отпил немного, тяжко вздохнул:  
– Я, Камилло из клана Папалотль, пошел сюда не по своей воле, а по дедовскому приказу. Потому что не пожелал жениться на ком велено. У нас в Чаматлане до сих пор во многих кланах старейшины решают, кому с кем в брак вступать, и мнением младших на этот счет не очень-то интересуются. Вот и мне нашли невесту, а я другую любил. Мы сбежали вместе, добрались до Куантепека, и там в первой попавшейся церкви упросили священницу нас поженить. А потом поехали в Ольянтампо, чтобы уплыть в Фарталью… но нас перехватили, когда мы на корабль садились. Не только моя родня, но и братья Джулии… Началась резня, я был ранен, а Джулия погибла. Хотел умереть, но мне не дали. Потом, когда я выздоровел, дед опять попытался заставить меня жениться на выбранной невесте. Я отказывался и вообще хотел с собой покончить. Тогда дед сдался, но потребовал, чтоб я ушел в паладины. Чтобы не навлекать на клан обиду со стороны семьи невесты. Я и ушел…  
Младшие паладины и кадеты с сочувствием на него смотрели – раньше он не делился этой историей, знал ее только Ринальдо Чампа, его наставник и соотечественник. Сосед Камилло, тоже мартиниканец, с сочувствием пожал его плечо, взял чашу:  
– Я, Эмилио Уапанка из Вилькасуамана, здесь потому, что дал такой обет, когда моя младшая сестра так тяжко заболела, что даже магией ее исцелить не получалось. Я попросил Мать и Деву о чуде, и поклялся взамен посвятить свою жизнь служению богам. Сестра через два дня выздоровела, и я пошел в Вилькасуаманскую канцелярию, подал прошение о приеме в кадеты… Не пожалел об этом ни разу. Правда, трахаться хочется иной раз безумно…  
Кавалли взял у него опустевшую чашу, черпнул из котла и отдал кадету Карло. Все с любопытством повернулись к нему. Под этими взглядами Карло сильно смутился, дрожащими руками поднес чашу к губам, отпил, проглотил, помялся и сказал:  
– Я, Карло Джотти, из доминского рода Джотти, остался сиротой в десять лет. Мои родители погибли в кораблекрушении, и меня забрала к себе бабушка. Хотела, чтобы я тоже семейным делом занимался, как отец и дядья с тетками, в торговую академию отправила, а я учиться не хотел ничему, только развлекаться. И когда ей моих векселей на сорок эскудо принесли, она меня сначала выпорола, а потом в доме заперла. Хотела вообще сначала в монастырь, но потом пожалела, и устроила в Корпус. Внесла пожертвование на триста эскудо – почти всё мое наследство, что после родителей осталось…  
Он опустил голову и быстро сунул чашу Джулио. Тот неожиданно для всех мяться не стал, смело допил, что осталось, и сказал:  
– Я, Джулио Пекорини, сын маркиза Пекорини, попал в Корпус потому, что родители отчаялись меня хоть к чему-то пристроить. В нашем роду издавна безделье не приветствуется. А я ничем заниматься не хотел и ничему учиться тоже. Меня было в университет определили, право изучать. Я на лекции не ходил почти, зато каждый день по веселым домам, как вот Карло. Только я векселей не на сорок эскудо надавал, а на целых сто... Вот матушка и упросила его величество меня в Корпус принять.   
Все остальные тихонько захихикали, кроме Робертино и Оливио. Джулио опустил голову и протянул чашу Кавалли. Тот забрал у него чашу и передал Чампе. Мартиниканец протер ее платком и уложил в шкатулку. А Кавалли сказал:  
– Теперь – укладывайтесь и спите.   
Младшие паладины и кадеты послушно принялись укладываться на циновки, и кто-то спросил:  
– А как же испытание?  
– Это и есть испытание, – Кавалли выплеснул остатки отвара из котла в огонь. Взметнулось облако густого пара, тут же Филипепи черпнул маны и выпустил ее резким ударом, разогнав этот пар по всей площадке. Пар накрыл всех и каждый успел его вдохнуть. И они заснули, едва успев умоститься на узких циновках. Старшие паладины обошли площадку, вглядываясь в лица учеников, потом и сами разложили у погасшей жаровни по циновке и улеглись на них.   
Глядя в звездное небо, Кавалли задумчиво проговорил:  
– Что-то боюсь я… вдруг кто-то из них не сможет пройти испытание духа.   
– С чего бы? – отозвался Филипепи, ворочаясь. – Смогут. Даже баран Джулио, я думаю. По-моему, он упертый, и правда как баран, ха. Упертый в хорошем смысле.  
Чампа поерзал на своей циновке, вздохнул:  
– Ему бы к этой упертости еще сообразительности чуть побольше. Лень он, к его чести, побороть сумел, хоть и под угрозой отправки в монастырь. Но соображает он, прямо скажем, не слишком хорошо.   
Филипепи снял берет, сложил и сунул за пояс, положил руку под голову:  
– Когда припекает – соображает он очень неплохо. Помнишь ведь историю с лабиринтом и сидом-соблазнителем? Джудо тогда сказал, что именно Джулио первым допер, что и как делать надо.   
Чампа повеселел, хихикнул:  
– Это да. Хотя, конечно, кровавые мозоли старинными железными панталонами он себе натер тогда такие, что два дня тренироваться потом не мог. Карло хоть сообразил поверх белья надеть… Андреа, знаешь, я думаю – зря ты боишься. Пройдут. Да и потом – хоть кто-то на твоей памяти испытание духа провалил?  
– Бывало. Почти в каждом наборе бывает такое, просто ты еще молодой, у тебя это первые ученики, ты с этим еще не столкнулся… – Кавалли вздохнул. – Конечно, если кто не справится – значит, такова судьба. Но все равно мне тревожно. Они мне как дети... Да что – «как»…   
– Это верно, – Филипепи все еще крутился на циновке, устраиваясь поудобнее. – Дети. Своих-то у нас нет и не будет… Тебе, Ринальдо, конечно, повезло, у тебя дочка есть. А у нас только ученики.  
Мартиниканец невесело улыбнулся:  
– Скажешь тоже – «повезло». Нет, конечно, в каком-то смысле повезло. Люблю я ее... А что до «повезло»… У нас ведь обычай договорных союзов ради детей не просто так до сих пор держится, а потому, что мы все в довольно тесном родстве состоим, в старые времена не положено было брать супруга из другого царства, и даже сейчас на такое многие ревнители традиций косо посматривают. Вот старейшины и устраивают браки так, чтоб подобрать супругов из не слишком близких семей. И оставить потомство – обязанность каждого мартиниканца и мартиниканки, поэтому-то даже те, кто желает стать паладином, инквизиторкой или уйти в монастырь, должны перед тем выполнить свой долг. Если союз не брачный, а договорной, как у меня было и у Тонио с Эннио, то сыновья остаются в клане мужчины, а дочери принадлежат клану женщины. Так что моя Розалина – не Чампа, а Теночак. И я в ее воспитании вообще не должен был никакого участия принимать, это дело ее клана, а мне разрешили видеться с ней – и то счастье.  
Андреа Кавалли на это сказал:  
– Все равно я тебе завидую по-доброму. У меня вот только племянники... Зато много, целых пять – два мальчика и три девочки, – он повеселел. – И ученики, конечно же.  
Он полез в карман и достал серебряную бонбоньерку. Выковырял из нее маленькую пастилку и сунул в рот.  
– Пойду за ними, пригляжу. Вдруг что не так пойдет и кого-нибудь выводить придется. Все-таки они в первый раз…  
Чампа протянул к нему руку:  
– А знаешь, я пожалуй тоже. Давай и мне. Да и, может, кого из чаматланских встречу.  
Получив пастилку, он ее разжевал, улегся поудобнее:  
– Валерио, ты сам-то? Пойдешь?  
Филипепи призадумался, потом сказал:  
– Эх, ладно. И я пойду, хоть и не люблю я это дело… вечно мне там родня является... Но пойти надо. Что-то как-то я за Ренье опасаюсь, не было в нем уверенности в себе. Ясное дело, вмешаться мы не можем, но все-таки… Надо присмотреть.   
Он достал свою бонбоньерку и вытряс из нее пастилку, раскусил.  
– Ну, парни… с нами милость Девы. Спокойной ночи.  
И все трое почти тут же и заснули.

Оливио  
Этот сон отличался от обычных снов – это Оливио сразу понял. Странное было ощущение: всё вокруг реально и ощутимо, но в то же время ты знаешь, что спишь, и это происходит с тобой в каком-то другом плане бытия. А главное – что бы ты тут ни сделал и какие решения бы ни принял – ничего не отменится при пробуждении.  
Оливио сидел на каменной старинной лестнице, что спускалась от южных Морских ворот Кастель Вальяверде прямо к морю. Нижние ее ступени скрывались под водой, и Оливио знал точно – дальше, на глубине пятнадцати футов, они переходят в дорогу, а дорога ведет к руинам древней таллианской столицы – Алданиуму, погрузившемуся в морскую пучину во время Великого Южного Землетрясения. Тогда-то и появились острова Кольяри, длинной цепью протянувшиеся вдоль Плайясольского побережья – их вынесло со дна морского, когда Алданиум превратился сначала в лагуну, а потом в залив. В ясную погоду в полдень с лодки можно было увидеть на дне Вальядинского залива и остатки дороги, и обросшие ракушками, водорослями и кораллами руины. Когда Оливио был еще подростком, он любил выйти в море на своей маленькой лодочке и подолгу смотреть в эти глубины. Мечтал, как станет моряком, знаменитым капитаном и когда-нибудь откроет какой-нибудь затерянный город или удивительный остров.   
Лодочка и сейчас качалась на воде, причаленная за короткую цепь к лестнице. Оливио встал со ступеньки и пошел вниз. Заметил, что одет по плайясольской летней моде, в короткую тунику и штаны до колен с легкими сандалиями. Не одевался так уже очень давно, и тут же посмотрел на левую ладонь. Едва заметный звездообразный шрам от болта «ублюдка», полученный прошлой осенью, был на месте. И на плече тонкая ниточка шрама от Стансова ножа тоже.   
Сел в лодку, потянулся снять цепь с кнехта, но передумал. Опустил руку в прозрачную зеленоватую воду, вынул и утер лицо, чувствуя соль и запах моря.   
– Ты еще можешь пойти тем путем, каким хотел идти сначала, – раздался позади знакомый голос. Оливио вздрогнул, но оборачиваться не стал. И не ответил.  
Говорившая спустилась по лестнице ниже, села на ступеньку рядом с лодочкой:  
– Теперь ведь в Ийхос Дель Маре тебе идти не придется. А в Морской Академии уже побоятся допускать подобное. И ты сможешь стать капитаном, как и хотел когда-то. И вернуть себе всё, что у тебя отобрали. Стать графом Вальяверде… и жениться на той, что тебе по сердцу и любит тебя. Как ты и желал бы на самом деле. Ведь променять всё это на служение и груз обетов до конца дней – тяжкий выбор. Подумай, Оливио. Прямо сейчас ты можешь уйти из Корпуса. Это последняя возможность, другой больше никогда не будет.  
Оливио и правда думал об этом. Довольно часто с того дня, когда решением королевского суда графа Вальяверде лишили титулов и прав, а самому Оливио вернули фамилию и право наследования. Тогда же, на том суде, Оливио сказал, что он паладин, и право наследования ему ни к чему. Но верховный судья на то ответил, что в жизни случается всякое, и у Оливио всегда остается возможность отказаться от обетов, потому что он старший в роду и его право на наследование больше права его младшего брата Джамино, который к тому же не очень крепок здоровьем.  
Он снова взялся за цепь, перебирая пальцами черные звенья. Но так и не снял ее с кнехта. И сказал:  
– Нет.   
Повернулся, поднял голову и посмотрел на ту, что сидела так близко, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Чуть не задохнулся, встретив ее сияющий синий взгляд, но сказал твердо:  
– Нет, моя Донья. Я молил Тебя о помощи и защите – и Ты дала их мне, не требуя ничего взамен. Наверное, я всегда знал, что Ты отпустишь меня, если я попрошу… И я безмерно благодарен за эту возможность. Но я решил служить Тебе не только в благодарность, но и потому, что сам этого желаю, просто понял это не сразу. Я Твой, моя Донья.  
И он склонил голову.   
Она коснулась его волос, мягко провела по ним ладонью:  
– Ты выбрал, мой Оливио… И я принимаю твой выбор.  
И она исчезла, а Оливио, чувствуя невероятное облегчение, выбрался из лодки, скинул сандалии, тунику и штаны, и прыгнул в море с лестницы, нырнул глубоко, глубже, чем когда-то нырял здесь. Подплыл под водой к самому низу лестницы и по скользким от водорослей ступеням вышел из моря. Кастель Вальяверде, облитый полуденным солнцем, уже не казался таким мрачным, как раньше. Это снова был дом – место, где его, Оливио, всегда будут рады видеть, каким бы путем он ни шел в своей жизни. Оливио наклонился поднять одежду – и увидел, что вместо плайясольской летней туники на мраморных ступенях лежит его паладинский мундир, а рядом – меч. Он оделся, чувствуя, как накатывает дикая усталость и сонливость, едва застегнул последние пуговицы и надел перевязь, как сон его одолел, и он заснул, растянувшись на широкой мраморной ступеньке.

Жоан  
Конечно, Жоан знал, что ближе к концу обучения его ждет испытание духа – дедушка Мануэло позаботился о том, чтобы рассказать внучатому племяннику побольше о традициях Корпуса и в том числе об особенных паладинских духовных практиках. Но знать – одно, а самому испытание проходить – совсем другое. Потому что в этом испытании каждый сталкивается с чем-то своим – кто с соблазнами, кто со страхами, кто оказывается перед нелегким выбором.   
Он стоял во дворе родного дома. Всё было настоящим, словно он и вправду перенесся туда. Даже время суток то же самое – ближе к полуночи. В усадьбе светилось только одно окно – в гостиной. В ветвях старых абрикос и яблонь горели маленькие светошарики, создавая мешанину световых пятен на потрескавшихся известняковых плитках двора и игру теней на беленых стенах усадьбы. Жоан подошел к двери, и только протянув руку, понял, что реальность здесь другая. Это была его рука, крепкая, с широкой ладонью и сильными пальцами рука мужчины из рода Дельгадо – но не юношеская, а мозолистая, огрубевшая и жилистая. Жоан не удивился: в этой реальности мистического сна могло быть что угодно.   
Толкнул незапертую дверь и вошел в вестибюль. Здесь все было так, как всегда, только на полу лежал другой ковер, а двери в гостиную сверкали новым лаком и витыми бронзовыми ручками, куда более изящными, чем помнил Жоан. В гостиной светился один светошар, горел камин, у которого в глубоком кресле кто-то сидел. Второе кресло рядом пустовало. Жоан оглядел гостиную. Поменялась обивка на диване и креслах, стулья теперь были другие и пуфики тоже. Столики остались старые, как и банкетка. В стеклянном поставце в углу, где хранились паладинские награды предков, появилась новая полочка с наградными знаками, а на стене, в ряду портретов – дедушка Мануэло и отец, дон Сезар. Жоан сморгнул слезу, повернулся к камину. Там над каминной полкой в большой раме красовался этюд маэстрины Сесильи, тот самый, для которого Жоан ей позировал в роли Поссенто Фарталлео. А на крюках у камина висел паладинский меч.   
Жоан подошел к камину, обошел занятое кресло.  
В нем сидел брат Микаэло, облаченный в длинную синюю с золотом тунику посвященного Мастера. Был он худой, куда только брюшко и делось. Поседевший, в очках, с большими залысинами, с бороздками морщин на лбу.   
– Ну где тебя носило, – Микаэло снял очки, протер и надел. – Я боялся, что не дождусь.  
Жоан уселся в свободное кресло. Откуда-то он тут же узнал, что отец и дедуля Мануэло недавно умерли, один за другим, и что сам Жоан едва успел приехать с ними проститься, и что Микаэло тяжело болел и не смог приехать на похороны, только сейчас вылечился и домой наведался. Но все-таки Жоан осторожно спросил:  
– Почему?  
– Я не могу покидать Обитель надолго, – вздохнул Микаэло. – Фейский подарочек, сам же знаешь. Пока я там, на освященной земле – у меня относительно ясный разум и я способен отличать настоящее от своих фантазий. Но стоит мне провести вне Обители больше трех суток – и начинается… Как же теперь-то? Батя умер, дедуля тоже... Это теперь я, получается… вроде бы как дон? Джорхе-то наследовать никак не может, да и переехать сюда – тоже. Не отпустят же его со службы…  
Жоан молчал, пребывая в странном состоянии – он ощущал себя и юным, и сорокалетним, со всем соответствующим жизненным опытом. И знанием того, что для него-юного еще только будущее… и пониманием, что он забудет это знание, когда кончится мистический сон.  
Микаэло вздохнул опять, пригладил седые лохмы, сказал:  
– Пойдет всё прахом, наверное. Я же тут смогу бывать редко, три дня через две недели, куда это годится!.. На детей полагаться тоже не могу… Старший ведь в паладины захотел, а сын от Лупиты – сам же знаешь, магом оказался, у Эвитиной дочки ветер в голове, а младшие совсем еще мелкие… Разве что Аньес выписать из Мартиники. Да поедет ли она сюда? Там у нее семья, дети… дом свой.  
– Почему пойдет прахом? – Жоан вгляделся в брата. – Я же есть. И Джорхе. И ты, хоть у тебя и каша в голове. Мы – Дельгадо. И дети твои тоже есть, и они, хвала богам, не дураки, подрастут и научатся. И Моника. Пусть она и селянка по рождению, но донья из нее вышла не хуже прирожденной.   
– А все-таки… Если бы ты отказался от обетов и сделался доном – как было бы хорошо. Жил бы здесь, женился бы на дворянке. И никто бы не болтал, мол, Дельгадо совсем захирели, дон безумный да еще и на селянке женат.  
– Было бы, не было бы, – что теперь-то говорить об этом, – Жоан посмотрел на дедулин меч. – Не отказался. И не откажусь. Ты не переживай, Микаэло. Батя… батя ведь Монику всему научил, чтобы она была хорошей хозяйкой. Да и ты не безумный, ну голова иной раз набекрень, так ведь такая беда с любым могла случиться. А насчет женитьбы на селянке – так я этим болтунам… – он сжал кулак. – Я им языки в узелки позавязываю, стоит только услышать, кто именно такое ляпает. Потому как если бы сталось так, что мне бы доном пришлось сделаться – я бы на Мартине женился. Другой мне не надо.  
Он взял кочергу, поворошил поленья в камине, чтоб огонь разгорелся.   
– Служба у меня, Микаэло, сам знаешь какая. Но что в моих силах – я всё для семьи сделаю, в этом даже не сомневайся. Как и Джорхе – он бы тебе сказал то же самое. Так что семейное достояние не пойдет прахом. Бывали у нашего рода и худшие времена.  
Микаэло с благодарностью пожал его руку, встал:  
– Спасибо, Жоан. Ну, пойду я, спать лягу. Да и ты не засиживайся.  
Микаэло ушел. Жоан опять поворошил в камине, чувствуя, что все-таки он тут не один. Медленно повернулся к креслу, в котором не так давно сидел брат, и моргнул. Там в своей излюбленной позе, вытянув ноги к камину и откинувшись на спинку, с мундштуком с дымной палочкой, сидел дедуля Мануэло в мундире старшего паладина. Жоан глянул на свои руки – теперь, похоже, он сделался своего настоящего возраста.  
– М-м-м… дедуля, и это… это и было испытание духа?  
Старший паладин вынул мундштук изо рта, выпустил колечко дымка:  
– В каком-то смысле, Жоан. Что удивляешься? Ты-то уже прошел свое испытание и сделал окончательный выбор – тогда, на планинских болотах. Дева отметила тебя. А теперь это был просто мистический сон, в какой мы иной раз ходим, желая какое-нибудь откровение получить, знание особенное, опыт или что еще в таком же роде. Иногда требуется, со временем сам убедишься.  
Жоан жалобно сказал:  
– Так я ведь всё забуду, что в этом сне о будущем узнал. В чем тогда смысл?  
– Как сказать, – дедуля снова затянулся и опять выпустил дымок. – Знание о будущем – да, забудешь. Нечего человеку знать заранее свою и чужую судьбу, неправильно это. Да и всё измениться может, ты ведь только одну вероятность увидел. Так что оно и к лучшему, что забудешь. А вот чувства, переживания – нет, они-то с тобой останутся. Ну и опыт приобретенный, конечно. Ты думаешь, я тут сейчас просто так сижу, снюсь тебе? Мне Андреа написал, когда у вас будет испытание, так я и решил тоже в мистический сон сходить, с тобой увидеться, заодно поглядеть, как ты справишься. Рад за тебя.   
Он метко сбил пепел с палочки в камин:  
– А теперь давай, укладывайся вон там, на диванчик, да засыпай уже обычным сном. Для первого раза с тебя достаточно. А я схожу с Андреа еще пообщаюсь. Давно мы с ним не виделись…  
И Жоан послушался, переместился на диванчик, подсунул под голову мягкий валик и провалился в обычный крепкий сон с сумбурными сновидениями.

Робертино  
По запаху он понял, что за «чай» заварил им всем Кавалли. По крайней мере опознал несколько ингредиентов. Потому и ожидал чего-то подобного. Все-таки сочетание экстрактов трав, проясняющих сознание, с такими, которые вводят в крепкий сон, явно должно служить какой-то особенной цели. К тому же были и ингредиенты, которые он не сумел распознать.  
Но все равно, оказавшись в реальности этого сна, Робертино не сразу осознал, что это все-таки сон, пусть и непростой.  
Он очутился дома, в Кастель Сальваро, в маленькой гостиной собственных покоев. Здесь всё было так, как он помнил, только добавились обитый черным бархатом диванчик с кучкой пестрых подушек, и еще одно кресло у камина. На спинке этого кресла висела пушистая ажурная шаль – такие вязали в Верхней Кесталье, в городке Азурия, из нежнейшего шейного пушка тамошних белых коз. Робертино подошел к этому креслу, взял шаль за край и поднес к лицу, вдохнув едва уловимый запах лаванды и можжевельника. Заметил свое отражение в зеркале над каминной полкой. Он был одет в кестальский кафтан своих родных гербовых цветов, и возраста был своего, настоящего. А вот прическа – другая, он даже пощупал затылок, чтобы убедиться, что хвоста нет и волосы коротко острижены. По кестальским обычаям это было очень важно – здесь разные прически означали разный статус, и длинные волосы кестальские мужчины могли носить только если они были паладинами, магами и наследными донами. А значит, он почему-то перестал быть паладином… И вдруг Робертино сообразил, что это хоть и сон, но не простой, и здесь всё – каким-то образом настоящее. И что бы он тут ни сделал – оно будет иметь значение для той, другой реальности, в которой он сейчас спит на верхней площадке старой сторожевой башни.  
Он оглянулся. В гостиной никого не было, но все равно чувствовалось чье-то присутствие. Робертино вышел в короткий коридорчик, куда выходили еще четыре двери. За одной из них была маленькая мыльня с сортиром, за тремя другими – жилые комнаты. Он толкнул одну из дверей – за ней оказалось что-то вроде кабинета со шкафами, полными медицинских книг, заваленным бумагами столом и отдельным столиком с большим гномьим микроскопом и парой ящичков с пробирками и предметными стеклами. Он подошел к письменному столу и раскрыл толстую книгу для записей. Его почерком там были записаны наблюдения за ходом беременности и подробное описание родов с последующим наложением швов на разрывы, как внутренние, так и наружные. Последние записи касались уже развития ребенка и восстановления роженицы. Женщина, о которой шла речь, в этих записях называлась «моя донья». Возможно, она фигурировала и под другими именами, но Робертино не стал перечитывать все заметки. Другие бумаги на столе были посвящены исследованию сердечной болезни отца и методам ее лечения, как обычным, так и магическим. Робертино аккуратно сложил бумаги обратно, закрыл книгу и вышел из кабинета. Чувствовал себя странно: он знал – это его кабинет, его записи, судя по датам – за целый год, причем год будущий. Но при этом всё было для него словно внове, как будто он попал в чужое помещение.  
Открыл дверь, за которой должна была быть его спальня.  
Там и была спальня, только обстановка в ней оказалась другая. Другой ковер на полу, другие занавеси на окнах, и другая кровать – намного больше, чем он помнил. Он подошел, раздвинул балдахин… и замер, охваченный целой бурей эмоций.  
На свежих простынях, укрытая до пояса атласным одеялом, лежала в дремоте молодая женщина с кожей цвета топленого молока, с длинными каштановыми косами. Ее глаза были прикрыты, а на пухлых губах застыла безмятежная улыбка. Она лежала на боку, придерживая рукой голенькую смугленькую девочку не старше двух месяцев от роду, которая жадно присосалась к ее небольшой округлой груди.   
Робертино сел на край постели, протянул руку – погладить эти нежные плечи дремлющей женщины, коснуться пальцами головки младенца, покрытой легким темным пушком… и застыл.  
Прошептал:  
– Но разве это возможно?  
– Возможно. Ты ведь желаешь этого, Роберто, – с другой стороны кроватного балдахина появилась его мать. – Я-то знаю... Прямо сейчас ты можешь сделать такой выбор – отказаться от обетов, вернуться домой и жениться на той, которую так любишь. Она согласится – ты нравишься ей, а любовь к ней придет сама… Ты сможешь сделаться доном Альбино, стать отцом и прожить счастливую жизнь рядом с теми, кто тебе дорог.  
Робертино задумался, глядя на дремлющую Луису. Сердце бешено колотилось, а горло перехватило так, что он не мог вдохнуть. Он чувствовал – и правда, сейчас он может сделать окончательный выбор, без всяких последствий… или все-таки с последствиями?   
– Мама… Я ведь посвященный – по вашему обету. Что будет, если я сейчас откажусь от посвящения? Мои дети… должны будут выполнить обещанное вместо меня? Как пришлось мне – вместо вас?  
Она молчала, не глядя на него, и Робертино понял – он прав.  
– Значит, все-таки должны будут, – с грустью сказал он. Закрыл лицо руками, чувствуя, как подступают к глазам слезы. – Какой тяжкий выбор. Отказаться от своих обетов, но обречь на них кого-то из своих детей. Или не отказываться – и прожить жизнь в служении, не зная любви и радости отцовства… Матушка. Вы сами… я знаю, какой выбор сделали вы – но я не хочу, чтобы кто-то платил за меня. Простите меня за такие слова. Но я не могу. Пусть Луиса найдет свое счастье с другим, и ее дети сами выберут свой путь.  
– Прости меня, сынок, – донья Маргарита отвела его руки от лица и поцеловала в лоб. – Прости меня.  
– Я не виню вас, мама. Иначе бы меня ведь не было вообще, – Робертино посмотрел в ее темные кольярские глаза. – Я люблю вас и с радостью исполню ваш обет… потому что теперь это и мой обет тоже.  
Она кивнула, отступила за балдахин. Робертино снова посмотрел на спящую Луису, тяжело вздохнул, встал с постели и покинул спальню.  
Когда он вошел в гостиную, первое, что увидел – собственное отражение в каминном зеркале. Оно отразило молодого паладина в отлично сидящем мундире, с аккуратной паладинской прической и очень грустным синим взглядом. Робертино посмотрел на кресла у камина – их по-прежнему было два, но азурийской шали на спинке одного из них уже не было, зато в этом кресле явно кто-то сидел. Робертино подошел, и совсем не удивился, увидев в нем своего наставника, старшего паладина Андреа Кавалли.  
– Было нелегко, а? – спросил Кавалли.   
Робертино кивнул, сел в соседнее кресло, уставился на огонь.  
– Я так хотел отказаться, – признался он. – Почти было решился.   
Кавалли молчал, задумчиво глядя на него.   
– Сеньор Андреа… Я ведь правда мог отказаться, да? И это было бы действительно?  
– Мог. И было бы действительно. Потому-то мы и проводим это испытание – чтобы все вы могли сделать окончательный выбор.  
– А вы сами? Вам… трудно было решиться?  
Кавалли пожал плечами:  
– Я, как и ты, девственник, Робертино. Знал с детства: Корпус – моя судьба, другой для бастардов плайясольских донов не предусмотрено. Вот и постарался уберечься – ведь если чего-то не знаешь, то утрата этого не так и тяжела. И мне повезло не влюбиться в юности, так что решился я легко. Это потом меня любовь настигла, тогда-то я и пожалел впервые, что стал паладином. Но это хоть случилось, когда мне было уже сорок лет, легче было пережить. Эх… – он махнул рукой. – Такова жизнь, Робертино. Ты молодец, и я рад твоему выбору. А теперь – давай засыпай. Так проще выходить из мистического сна.  
Робертино и сам почувствовал, как сон его одолевает. Свернулся в кресле калачиком и крепко заснул.

Тонио  
Жаркое солнце стояло в зените, и над Куантепеком висела душная дымка озерных испарений – как обычно в это время года, перед началом сезона дождей. Поля уже взрыхлены, семена брошены в землю и ждут небесной влаги, чтобы бешено пойти в рост. Тонио наклонился над грядкой и потрогал серо-черную почву с вкраплениями мелких ракушек. Комочки рассыпались, но оставляли след на пальцах – а значит, утром уже выпадала роса, еще пара дней – и начнутся дожди. В старые времена жрецы Пернатого Змея всегда сами рыхлили и засевали священное поле во дворе двух храмов, чтобы из выращенной на нем кукурузы печь ритуальные лепешки для божества. Когда последний царь Куантепека Моанак Кугиальпа принял Откровение Пяти, предки Тонио одними из первых среди куантепекского жречества последовали за ним, и освятили свои два храма во имя Мастера и Судии, которым и служили с тех пор. Но маленькое поле между двумя храмовыми пирамидами засевали все равно из сезона в сезон, следуя древнему обычаю. И Тонио, когда был подростком, частенько махал на нем мотыгой или таскал на него озерный ил в корзинах, как и все его родичи. Все куантепекцы изначально были земледельцами, и старались не забывать об этом.  
Тонио увидел сорняк, выдернул его, бросил в стоящую рядом корзину, и только сейчас заметил, что одет он не в традиционную мартиниканскую одежду, то есть короткие штаны, безрукавку и накидку-тильмантли, а в мартиниканский паладинский мундир.   
Он еще раз оглядел поле, удовлетворенно кивнул сам себе, не увидев на нем ни одного сорняка, поднял корзину с травой и медленно пошел на задний двор, где и высыпал наполотые сорняки в компостную яму. После сезона дождей компост вынут, наполнят им корзины и на лодке отвезут на песчаные отмели, где поставят поверх корзин с камнями, укрепят кольями, насыплют земли и создадут новое поле. Когда-то Куантепек был лишь цепочкой островов посреди огромного озера с болотистыми берегами. На этих островах нашло прибежище племя тепеков. Со временем упорные островитяне на многочисленных озерных отмелях настроили искусственные острова – сначала для полей, потом и для домов. И когда царство Куантепек достигло наивысшего расцвета, оно представляло собой множество рукотворных островов на этом озере, с причудливой вязью протоков между ними и сетью мостов, и болотистые берега тоже были укреплены и заселены. Город на воде сделался великим царством, и завоевал окрестные земли, покорив тех, от кого в свое время убегали тепеки.  
Оставив корзину на заднем дворе, Тонио медленно поднялся по ступеням на верхнюю площадку пирамиды храма Судии и сел там слева от входа, глядя на город в мареве дымки. То тут, то там возвышались другие пирамиды, одни выше, другие ниже, все с храмами наверху. Куантепекцы, отринув древних кровожадных богов, не стали рушить храмы, только освятили их для Пяти, поубирали из них идолов и поставили там алтари с акантами. И сейчас самый большой из древних храмов, в котором когда-то по утрам каждого восьмого дня вырывали сердца у назначенных в жертву людей, был посвящен всем Пяти, и в тяжком влажном воздухе оттуда плыл звук больших бронзовых гонгов – ведь сегодня день Новолетия. И Тонио вдруг понял: это сон. Потому что он точно знал, что сейчас он – там, молится и просит Деву о милости, а после службы не пойдет со своей семьей зажечь праздничные огни в своих храмах, а найдет капитана Мартиниканского отделения Корпуса и попросит о приеме в кадеты. Каким-то образом этот странный, такой реальный сон унес его в прошлое, на пять лет назад.  
– Это ведь должно быть испытание? – спросил Тонио, сам не зная кого. Но ему ответили.  
Она подошла, шурша сандалиями из волокон агавы, села рядом, касаясь его краем своего алого уипилли, украшенного перьями золотистого ары, чуть повернула к нему голову, и ее длинная черная коса упала на резные камни площадки:  
– Свое испытание, мой Тонио, ты уже прошел. Давно. Ведь ты, живя с Инессой в загородном поместье Квезалов, однажды захотел остаться с ней и отказаться поступать в Корпус. Очень захотел и долго колебался.  
Тонио опустил голову:  
– Тогда мне казалось, что я ее полюбил. Но потом понял – я ее жалел, а она – меня. Нас на самом деле тогда связывали лишь эти дурацкие обстоятельства, эти договоренности старейшин. А сейчас – только наш сын, и всё. Мы разные, желаем разного… она полюбила моего брата, сделалась советницей юстиции, как и он, а я… я и правда Твой. Хоть и влюблен в ту, чей облик Ты приняла сейчас. Даже, наверное, потому и влюблен, что она тоже – Твоя. И мы с ней сможем быть вместе только в нашем служении, но мне и этого довольно.   
Он сложил руки у груди в молитвенном жесте:  
– Сам не знаю, когда и как я это решил, но я пойду любым путем, какой Ты для меня укажешь, моя Царица.   
Дева протянула руку и коснулась его лба, и Тонио словно ожгло одновременно огнем и льдом. А потом она исчезла в ярком сиянии.   
Тонио улегся на каменные плиты на самом краю храмовой площадки, подложил руки под щеку и заснул, счастливо улыбаясь.

Бласко  
Трудно быть бездарью в семье одаренных. Это Бласко с детства хорошо прочувствовал. Особенно когда ему тринадцать лет исполнилось, и родня стала со дня на день ожидать пробуждения его дара, потому что у Жиенны как раз в это время сила и проснулась, и семья была разочарована тем, что Жиенна сильно не дотягивает даже до среднего по меркам рода Гарсиа уровня. А у Бласко, как назло, ни в тринадцать, ни в четырнадцать, ни в пятнадцать сила не проснулась, как его ни провоцировали на магию. Родня уж было решила, что он оказался совсем уж выродком в славном роду магов, как наконец в шестнадцать он все-таки раскрылся… но и тут семья разочаровалась: Бласко недалеко от Жиенны ушел. Конечно, если брать в общем, то их магические способности были вполне приемлемого среднего уровня. Но для семейства Гарсиа это был позор. Конечно, обоих учили, и учили старательно, но… Бласко и Жиенна так и не смогли подняться хоть на одну ступеньку повыше. Так что тетки и дядья то и дело им с презрением говорили – мол, толку от вас никакого, и куда вас таких приткнуть – непонятно. Нельзя же допустить, чтоб кто-то из Гарсиа сделался, к примеру, уничтожителем крыс и мышей с тараканами, чистильщиком городских сточных и печных труб или пожарным магом. Вот и пытались сделать из близнецов хотя бы театральных иллюзионистов или помощников целителя (что в семействе Гарсиа считалось хотя бы приемлемым)… но как назло, именно к такой магии способностей у них почти не было, по типу дара оба оказались боевыми. Но боевому магу нужно уметь брать очень много маны сразу – и как раз этого они и не могли. Так что оставалась им предметная магия или незавидная (по меркам, конечно, такого рода как Гарсиа) доля муниципальных магов.  
Последней каплей для Бласко стал день, когда он случайно узнал, что дед провел проверку по крови – а действительно ли Бласко и Жиенна законные дети, не нагуляла ли их мать на стороне.  
Это очень его обидело и заставило призадуматься.  
Размышляя о таком несправедливом и оскорбительном дедовом подозрении, Бласко поздним вечером постучал в комнату сестры. Жиенна открыла:  
– Чего ты так поздно? Спать уже пора…  
Она была одета в ночную рубашку и как раз переплетала на ночь косу послабее. Бласко вздохнул:  
– Можно к тебе зайти? Дело важное есть.  
В комнате он уселся на подоконник, а Жиенна – на кровать, поджав ноги.  
– Ну? Выкладывай давай свое важное дело. Кто там еще из твоих приятелей в меня втрескался?  
Бласко смутился. И правда, уже трижды было, что друзья просили его поговорить с Жиенной и передать ей, что влюблены в нее и не хочет ли она встречаться с кем-нибудь из них.   
– Нет, тут другое… Я узнал, что дедуля проверку по крови делал… нас с тобой проверял – Гарсиа ли мы.  
Жиенна сощурила карие глаза:  
– Вот как… Матушка знает?  
– Нет, иначе б весь дом уже ходил ходуном, – вздохнул Бласко. – Вот думаю, может, сказать ей. Пусть устроит дедуле веселье.  
– А что проверка показала? – Жиенна провела рукой по лицу, вздыхая.  
Они с братом не были похожи на остальную родню, потому что пошли в мать-салабрийку, унаследовали ее черные волосы, темные глаза и светлую кожу, тогда как Гарсиа были типичными сальмийцами – смуглыми светлоглазыми блондинами.  
– Проверка показала, что мы с тобой – позорные выродки в славном семействе потомственных магов, – вздохнул Бласко. – И дедуля не может предъявить матушке никаких претензий, ведь наши-то братья и сестра его не разочаровали!  
Жиенна соскочила с кровати и принялась быстро ходить туда-сюда, размахивая руками:  
– Вот же ж… Тьфу! Старый хрыч! Сам от бабули направо и налево до сих пор бегает, а туда же… И мы ему, холера, не такие внуки, а. Позорище, ага. Вот не знаю, как ты, Бласко, а я это так оставлять не собираюсь! Я ему покажу козью морду! Я им всем покажу! Еще пожалеют, что нас выродками называли!  
Бласко настороженно следил за нервно бегающей по комнате сестрой. Жиенна по характеру была из тех, кто обычно спокоен, но если уж ее рассердить, то места мало становилось всем.   
– М-м… А как ты им собираешься показать… и главное – что? – улучив момент, когда она замолчала, чтобы вдохнуть, быстро вставил он. Жиенна проглотила невысказанные ругательства, помолчала и, махнув рукой, решительно сказала:  
– А есть только один способ, Бласко. У нас с тобой есть только одна возможность научиться больше маны брать и сделаться даже покруче, чем наши братцы. Догадываешься, какая?  
И вот в этот момент Бласко вдруг осознал, что это – сон. Не простой, а мистический, реальный. Сон, в котором он может изменить свое решение, выбрать другой путь. Последний шанс переиграть свой выбор.  
– Ты… ты хочешь сказать, что собираешься стать инквизиторкой? – Бласко задал тот же вопрос, что и тогда, четыре года назад.   
– Ну а как еще. Я стану инквизиторкой, а ты можешь сделаться паладином. Таких, как мы, туда охотно принимают.   
Бласко потер лоб:  
– Но ведь это же обеты на всю жизнь. Я как-то не готов отказаться от… ну, сама понимаешь.   
– Пфф! – фыркнула Жиенна. – Вечно с вами, мальчиками, одна и та же проблема: вы слишком часто думаете не головой, а тем, что у вас в штанах. Впрочем, как знаешь. Может, и правда… это очень большая плата, конечно. Так что я не настаиваю, поступай как хочешь…  
Он призадумался, отчетливо понимая, что всё, что он скажет сейчас, определит его выбор окончательно. И выйдя из этого сна, он имеет все шансы перестать быть паладином, отказаться от обетов и зажить обычной жизнью.  
– Ну нет, – он подошел к ней, взял за руки. – Уж лучше всю жизнь не трахаться, чем выслушивать брюзжание родни и носить клеймо выродка. Так что я с тобой. Представляешь, как их всех перекорячит, когда они узнают?  
Жиенна захихикала:  
– Ага. Вот поэтому мы им и не скажем, пока нас туда не примут. А потом уже пусть хоть на пену изойдут!  
В этот момент всё изменилось. Он держал за руки вовсе не юную девушку неполных восемнадцати лет, а настоящую инквизиторку в облачении беллатрисы, и глаза ее сверкали ярким пламенем.  
– Я рада, Бласко, что ты не изменил свое решение.  
Бласко выпустил ее руки, опустился на колени:  
– Я ведь пришел к Тебе не ради служения, а ради силы, которую Ты даешь…  
Она положила ладонь ему на голову:  
– Но сейчас ты со мной не только ради силы.  
– Это так. Я Твой, моя Донья.  
– Я знаю, Бласко. И моя сила будет с тобой всегда.  
Она исчезла, а Бласко, безмятежно улыбаясь, улегся на пол и тут же заснул.

Джулио  
Родовой домен Пекорини, маркизов-наместников провинции Пекорино – это три холма и долины между ними, несколько островов на Танаре и часть поймы этой широкой неторопливой реки. Большое владение, и очень прибыльное, делающее маркизов одними из богатейших донов Фартальи. К тому же маркизы вот уже три поколения как активно интересовались всякими новшествами в сельском хозяйстве и в производстве, и старались их внедрять не только в своих доменных землях, но и по всей провинции, что только способствовало росту благосостояния как самих донов, так и простолюдинов-пекоринцев.  
Кастель ди Пекорини уже давненько не использовался маркизами как жилище, да и зачем – тесно, неудобно, неуютно. Замок, конечно, поддерживали в порядке, но в нем хранили припасы, а в подвалах – вино. А сами Пекорини жили в роскошной большой усадьбе в долине. Изящный дворец, окруженный красивым ухоженным парком, считался архитектурным шедевром, и даже в путеводителях для иноземцев был указан как особенная достопримечательность Пекорино.   
Хотя само семейство Пекорини так не считало, и чужих на территорию усадьбы старалось не допускать. Так что иноземцам оставалось только любоваться дворцом со смотровой площадки на склоне одного из холмов, где проходила большая дорога. С этой площадки отлично был виден и парк, кроме одного потаенного уголка, куда и вовсе заходить имели право только члены семьи.  
Джулио именно туда и шел по мощеной диким камнем дорожке мимо фигурно обстриженных кустов лавра. Дорожка поворачивала у двух больших каменных глыб, заросших плющом. Под ними на этом повороте стояла скамейка, вытесанная из цельного куска мрамора, а за ней, мимо глыб, тек ручеек. И никто, кроме Пекорини, не знал, что если зайти за скамейку и перешагнуть ручеек, а потом раздвинуть плети плюща, то можно увидеть щель между камнями, и пройти сквозь нее в небольшую лощину. Впрочем, никто кроме Пекорини и не мог бы туда пройти – древнее заклятие на крови делало это невозможным.  
Джулио, поколебавшись, зашел за скамью, раздвинул плющ и протиснулся в щель.  
В лощине всё было как обычно: шумел ветер в верхушках тисов, высокие густые травы одуряюще пахли, нагретые солнцем и напоенные влагой, и едва заметная тропка вела к кругу из древних замшелых колонн с украшенными рунами капителями. В круге стоял алтарь с акантом, но сколы на этом камне свидетельствовали о том, что когда-то его покрывали другие знаки. В старые времена за алтарем еще стоял каменный трон, но когда предки Джулио приняли Откровение Пяти, этот трон разбили и вынесли из круга.  
Обычно в этом месте никого не было, Пекорини нечасто приходили сюда, только в очень особенных случаях. Но сейчас Джулио оказался здесь не один: перед входом в круг, на одном из обломков каменного трона сидел высокий мужчина в легкомысленном одеянии из полупрозрачной ткани и серебристых листьев, в большой рогатой короне-полумаске и с длинными серебряными волосами. В правой руке он держал золотую чашу.  
Джулио замер, не решаясь ступить дальше.  
– Что стоишь, лэанн Пекорини? – насмешливо спросил мужчина на сидском спеахе. – Иди сюда.  
Джулио сделал шаг вперед, еще один, потом спохватился и остановился – не без труда. Очень хотелось посмотреть в глаза этому сиду, но Джулио в последний момент удержался – вспомнил историю с паладином Анхелем и парковым лабиринтом. Не хотелось бы так же вляпаться. Вспомнив это, он и понял, что сон каким-то образом реален. И что бы он тут ни сделал – это будет иметь значение для его дальнейшей судьбы.  
– Боишься, – не столько спросил, сколько отметил сид, устраиваясь поудобнее на обломке древнего каменного трона.   
Джулио ему не ответил, наклонился и сорвал несколько цветков у обочины тропки, а потом быстрым шагом пошел к кругу из колонн. Надо было пройти мимо сида, а это было непросто – тот, развалясь на камне, вытянул ноги поперек тропки, и, конечно же, попытался сделать подножку, но Джулио все-таки как-то сумел извернуться и перепрыгнуть, оказавшись уже в круге колонн. Там он выдохнул.  
– Думаешь, там я тебя не достану? – рассмеялся сид, разворачиваясь на камне так, чтоб оказаться лицом к кругу.   
Конечно же, Джулио так думал, но от этих сидских слов всякая уверенность в собственной безопасности пропала. Все же он обошел алтарь, положил на него цветы и опустился на колени. Пошарил в кармане в поисках четок и только сейчас заметил, что на нем не паладинский кадетский мундир, а обычная цивильная одежда. Джулио зажмурился и усиленно представил себе, что это не так, что на нем все-таки мундир с большими удобными карманами, а в левом кармане – четки, пятьдесят продолговатых бусинок из нефрита и золотой листок аканта. Вообще-то сначала у него были четки из оливковых косточек, как и у всех кадетов – выдали всем одинаковые при поступлении в Корпус. Но те четки Джулио успешно потерял (за что полагались три дня в карцере с покаяниями). Вторые и третьи тоже (четыре и пять дней карцера соответственно). Эти же ему дал отец и сказал, что если он и их потеряет – то он, маркиз Пекорини, сам, лично позаботится, чтобы беспутного сынка отправили в самый отдаленный монастырь с самым строгим уставом. Потому что это была, ни много ни мало, семейная реликвия. Джулио тогда даже удивился – чего это отец отдал ему такую ценность, и проникся.   
Воображение у Джулио всегда было хорошим, даже чересчур, и к тому же он умел менять собственные сны усилием воли. Совершенно бесполезное в реальной жизни умение, но сейчас вдруг очень пригодилось. Карманы ощутимо потяжелели, и когда он сунул руку в левый, то тут же четки и нащупал. Вынимать не стал, только поднял голову и посмотрел на сида… и наткнулся на его взгляд.   
Огромные золотисто-зеленые очи глядели на него насмешливо и заинтересованно одновременно. Джулио почувствовал, что не может отвести взгляд, и что сид смотрит ему прямо в душу, видит самые тайные мысли и желания.  
А сид встал, подошел к самому кругу, поморщился, шагнул еще, с усилием, словно преодолевая встречный поток воды, и оказался внутри круга.  
– Это место было когда-то моим, лэанн Пекорини. Ты наивно думаешь, будто я не могу войти сюда?  
Он подошел еще ближе, протянул чашу:  
– Как тебе, должно быть, тяжко соблюдать эти глупые обеты, лэанн Пекорини. Никто из вас прежде не отдавал себя Сияющей, слишком вы любите удовольствия. Бери чашу, пей и живи радостями, а не служением и воздержанием.  
Джулио каким-то образом нашел в себе силы помотать головой. Сид рассердился, швырнул чашу на землю, и она скатилась к краю круга, проливая золотисто-радужную жидкость, от которой тут же начали подниматься вверх струйки разноцветных испарений.  
– Упрямство – особая черта вашего рода, за то я вас и люблю, – сид подошел еще ближе, почти вплотную к алтарю, и остановился. Наклонился, неотрывно глядя в глаза Джулио. Протянул к нему руку, не касаясь алтаря, и дотронулся до его губ:  
– Юный и глупый, о да. Но я чую, ты полон желаний и жажды наслаждений, как и все лэаннах Пекорини. Я дарил всё это твоим предкам, и желаю дарить и тебе – стоит только отказаться от обетов. Зачем мучить свою плоть воздержанием, когда вокруг так много красивых женщин и мужчин, жаждущих удовольствий? Откажись от обетов – и живи полной жизнью. Никто не обвинит тебя в нарушении обещаний, никто не накажет тебя – если ты откажешься сейчас. Подумай! Последняя возможность. Ведь ты же не сможешь вынести эту долю, над тобой смеются и считают тебя дураком, неспособным и негодящим, так зачем же терпеть насмешки и страдания? Зачем тратить свою короткую жизнь на то, что тебе не по сердцу?  
Он гладил кончиками пальцев лицо и шею Джулио, спускаясь ниже и ниже, к воротнику и проникая за него, расстегивая пуговицы одну за другой. Горячее желание охватило юношу, захотелось выйти из-за алтаря, шагнуть навстречу этим ласковым рукам и отдаться им в полную власть.   
Последним, каким-то совершенно невозможным усилием воли Джулио выхватил из кармана тяжеленькие четки и поднял их повыше, крепко сжимая в руке:  
– Нет, – прошептал он, по-прежнему глядя в глаза сиду, но чувствуя, как тягучая, чарующая сила отпускает его. – Я не дурак и не бездарь. И не слабовольный тюфяк. И я не сдамся. Пекорини никогда не сдавались, никогда!  
Поднял вторую руку – с усилием, словно на ней были навешаны тяжеленные кандалы, и взялся за четки обеими руками. Сид отшатнулся от него, и наваждение окончательно пропало. И Джулио сказал на спеахе:  
– Мой предок поборол тебя, Кернунн Ад’Аркха, и я смогу. Я не твой. Я отдаю себя Деве отныне и до конца моих дней.  
Он сдвинул бусину, затем вторую. Сид шагнул назад, его словно выносило за круг встречным течением, и с каждой отсчитанной бусиной на четках это течение становилось сильнее, пока наконец сид не исчез в мареве Завесы. А Джулио, чувствуя невероятную усталость, опустил голову, глядя на древний камень алтаря, покрытый грубой резьбой и трещинками.  
Кто-то коснулся его головы, нежно провел рукой по щеке и приподнял за подбородок.  
– Я принимаю тебя, Джулио, – сказала Дева. – Нелегко тебе было сделать этот выбор… Но тем он и ценнее.  
Она смотрела на него с любовью и пониманием, и Джулио заплакал. Она утерла его слезы:  
– Что бы теперь ни случилось – ты всё равно мой, и я тебя не оставлю. Помни об этом!  
Джулио только и нашел в себе силы, что кивнуть. Она улыбнулась ему и исчезла, а Джулио спрятал нефритовые четки в карман и медленно вышел из круга.  
Сломанный трон снова был занят, но на этот раз на нем сидел вовсе не Кернунн, а наставник Ринальдо Чампа.  
– Признаться, Джулио, я сомневался в тебе, – сказал он. – И думал, что ты откажешься. Все-таки паладинство не по твоему характеру. Слышал я, что вообще пекоринцы редко становятся посвященными Девы, уж очень у вас здесь нравы, хм, свободные.  
Кадет вздохнул, чуть покраснел:  
– Это правда... ну, насчет нравов. Сеньор Ринальдо… Это ведь всё было… ну, настоящее, да? Я мог отказаться?   
– А ты сам разве не понял? – Чампа прищурился. – Конечно, мог. Но ведь не отказался. Так что, Джулио, я рад, что ты не отказался. Все-таки мне, как твоему наставнику, было бы больно и обидно, если бы ты не прошел это испытание и решил покинуть Корпус.  
– Вы бы правда сожалели, если бы я захотел уйти? – Джулио недоверчиво посмотрел на него.   
Чампа усмехнулся:  
– Ты же мой ученик. Конечно, я бы сожалел – это ведь означало бы мою неудачу как наставника. Но не только поэтому. Я думаю, что несмотря ни на что, ты все-таки вполне годен для паладинства. Сумел же ты изгнать сида, и не простого, а целого сидского короля.   
– Так это же всё равно во сне…  
– Это не обычный сон, в нем всё реально. И уж Кернунн Ад’Аркха в особенности, хм. А теперь ложись на травку и спи. Хватит с тебя на сегодня мистических снов.  
Джулио послушался, чувствуя, что сон вот-вот его и так сморит. Улегся на лужайке, прямо на мягкие сочные травы, и тут же и заснул.

Старший паладин Валерио и его ученики Ренье и Маттео  
Как обычно, старший паладин Филипепи в мистическом сне почему-то оказался на заднем дворе родного дома в Модене. Уж сколько лет он был паладином, десятки раз ходил в мистические сны – а начинались они всегда одинаково.  
Задний двор богатого мещанского дома в Модене, столице провинции Понтевеккьо, обычно представляет собой огороженную от улицы и от соседей глухим высоким каменным забором площадку, мощеную плиткой, с фонтанчиком и каменными широкими скамьями вдоль стен. Над скамьями сделаны большие навесы, как правило, увитые плющом или диким виноградом. Сами скамьи покрыты мягкими матрасиками и подушками, ведь в таком дворе летом проходит вся жизнь любой моденской семьи. Семья потомственных слесарей и по совместительству воров и жуликов Филипепи не была исключением.   
Иногда Валерио везло, и он оказывался в этом дворе, когда там никого не было. А иногда – нет. Члены семьи, которых он там заставал, реагировали на него по-разному: братья и сестры с вполне дружескими усмешками интересовались, не забыл ли он семейную науку, тетки и дядья то ехидничали по разным поводам, то презрительно высказывались об «отщепенце» и «предателе», а дед с мачехой тут же начинали его проклинать. Потому он обычно торопился побыстрее покинуть двор – хоть для этого и надо было пройти через дом или взобраться по лозам винограда на забор.   
Сегодня не повезло – во дворе у фонтана стоял столик, за ним, развалясь в кресле, сидел дед и, причмокивая, уписывал равиоли в остром соусе, запивая белым вином. Несмотря на почтенный возраст в восемьдесят лет, дед на свои годы не выглядел, имел отменное здоровье и мог себе позволить есть что хочется. Все-таки восьмая часть альвской крови кое-что да значит. Рядом с ним в другом кресле восседал дядя, глава подпольной воровской гильдии Модены, и пожирал с вертела жареного поросенка.  
– О, явился! – вытерев салфеткой лоснящиеся губы, сказал дядя. – Ишь какой расфуфыренный, прям как попугай.   
Валерио мельком глянул на свое отражение в стеклянной двери жилых комнат, выходящих во двор. И верно, в этот раз на нем почему-то был парадный мундир, да ко всему прочему еще и все пять больших наградных знаков навешаны – три на перевязи, один на шее и один на эфесе меча, да еще на правом плече над локтем семь малых акантов приколоты.   
– Нет чтоб семейным делом заниматься, он на службу королевскую подался, – пробурчал дед. – Позорище. Не было такого никогда, чтоб Филипепи на Корону работали, а ты, мало что служишь, так еще и фамилию нашу позоришь. И всё ради этих цацек королевских и церковных. И зачем только я тебя нашему ремеслу учил…  
Валерио поднял глаза к небу и тяжко вздохнул. Конечно, настоящие дед и дядька сейчас, скорее всего, спят в Модене, и думают, что им просто снится блудный сын семейства Филипепи. В мистическом сне всё реально только для тех, кто умеет туда ходить. Простые люди, даже если и попадают в чужой такой сон, не могут отличить его от обычного.  
Он подошел к столику, и дядя пинком отодвинул для него свободный стул:  
– Садись, засранец, раз уж пришел. Таких равиоли и такой поросятины в твоем Корпусе, небось, не приготовят.  
Валерио посмотрел на столик, на румяную поросятину и даже на вид вкусные равиоли, подумал, что ведь во сне можно и поесть. Но есть за одним столом с дедом и дядей не хотелось – никакого ведь удовольствия. Так что он покачал головой:  
– Увы, дядюшка, спасибо – но нет. Язва у меня, так что ни равиоли, ни поросятину я есть не буду. Да и некогда.  
Обошел столик за их спинами по кругу, сказал:  
– А что касается ремесла… спасибо за ученье, оно и для паладинства в чем-то полезным оказалось, – и он бросил на столик перед ними кошелек, серебряную палочницу и часы, которые только что ловко вытащил из дядиных карманов. – Как видите, ничего не забыл. А теперь – прощайте, я спешу.  
И он двинулся к стеклянной двери, слыша за спиной одобрительное бурчание деда:  
– А пальцы-то по-прежнему ловкие! Эх, Валерио, не подался бы ты в паладины – был бы сейчас на дядькином месте. Небось у тебя он попятить кошелек не смог бы.  
Дядя что-то возмущенно проговорил, но Валерио уже не расслышал – шел коротким коридором через дом к выходу, и когда толкнул тяжелую дверь на улицу – оказался уже не в Модене, а на высоком обрывистом берегу быстрой и неширокой речки, бегущей среди зеленых лютессийских холмов с белыми известняковыми скалами.  
На обрыв снизу, с узкой полоски галечного пляжика, вела лестница из вбитых в склон деревянных колод, и по ней поднимался Ренье. Одет он был в закатанные до колен холщовые штаны и в простую рубашку, и волок большую сетку, полную трепещущей серебристой форели. В другой руке у него была корзина с мокрым бельем.  
Филипепи посмотрел направо, туда, куда выходила эта лестница. Там была утоптанная площадка, огороженная по краю обрыва заборчиком, к площадке примыкал двор небольшого сельского дома. Сам дом выглядел небогато, но крыша была целой и явно недавно подлатанной, стены побелены, деревья в саду обрезаны, сорняки на огороде выполоты. Во дворе стояла большая сушилка для рыбы, и на ней под мелкой сеткой висела партия форелей. Из трубы летней кухни вился дымок и доносились запахи клубничного варенья. Вдоль ограды садика тянулась веревка, на которой сушилось белье – в основном женские панталончики и сорочки, пара мужских подштанников и рабочих рубах. Филипепи прислушался – из летней кухни доносились стихи на фартальском, из тех, какие в школах учат для запоминания грамматических правил и произношения.  
Ренье поднялся по лестнице, повесил сетку с рыбой на крюк возле сушилки, натянул вдоль забора еще одну веревку и быстро развесил белье, вернулся к рыбе, переложил рыбу на разделочный стол и принялся ее потрошить и пластать на филе. Делал он это ловко и быстро, и две полосатые кошки, крутящиеся у него под ногами, то и дело утаскивали под стол и с урчанием пожирали рыбьи головы и потроха. Закончив обрабатывать рыбу, Ренье нанизал ее на веревочку и повесил на сушилку, старательно прикрыл сеткой и пошел к рукомойнику. Из кухни вышла девушка лет пятнадцати, очень похожая на него, подала ему сначала мыло, потом полотенце. Ренье умылся, вытерся и ушел в дом. Девушка вернулась в кухню, а из кухни ей навстречу выскочила другая, помладше, и уселась за столик возле кухни под раскидистым абрикосом. На этом столике громоздились несколько книжек и развернутая тетрадка.  
Послышался шорох шагов, Валерио повернул голову на звук и увидел Маттео, очень задумчивого и растерянного.  
– Сеньор Валерио? Почему я здесь? – спросил он, показывая на реку, дом на берегу и вообще весь пейзаж. – Это ведь, как я понял, пригород Лютеса, где Ренье жил. Я никогда не был здесь – почему мне это снится?  
Филипепи молчал, только хлопнул рукой по траве рядом. Маттео уселся.  
– В чем испытание, сеньор Валерио? – Маттео заглянул ему в лицо. – Сначала я увидел отца, и он спросил меня, не передумал ли я. Я сказал, что нет. Ну а потом я вышел из нашего сада и как-то оказался здесь. Почему? Я… не прошел?  
– Смотря что, – сказал Валерио. – Выбор прошел. Видно, у тебя в той, обычной жизни нет ничего, о чем ты мог бы сожалеть, разве что удовольствия плоти, но от них ты отказался легко. Знаю, ты любишь другим напоминать об этом, гордясь своим, хм, подвижничеством.  
Маттео при этих словах вскинул голову, сжав губы – явно хотел что-то сказать, но сдержался. Филипепи усмехнулся:  
– Наивно думать, что это – самое тяжелое в нашем выборе. И что испытание духа в этом и заключается. Ты ради чего шел в Корпус?  
Маттео пожал плечами:  
– Я Олаварри. Олаварри часто становились паладинами. Это, как мне кажется, куда более высокая честь, чем быть морским или флотским офицером. Мне не хотелось в армию или флот… И к дипломатической службе у меня тоже нет призвания, а все остальное ниже нашего достоинства. Поэтому мне не из чего выбирать, сеньор Валерио. Мои предки присягнули Фарталлео на верность и обещали им службу своих мужчин, пока существует наш род. Потому я здесь.   
– То есть ты пришел сюда не по зову сердца, не из отчаяния, не ради того, чтобы служить Ей, а потому, что ты должен исполнить родовую присягу, так или иначе? Проще говоря – ради чести своей семьи?  
– Ну, да, – кивнул Маттео, не понимая, к чему клонит наставник.   
А тот показал на двор дома. Туда опять вышел Ренье, уже одетый в мундир. Рядом с ним стоял мужчина лет тридцати с небольшим, похожий на него, только волосы были темнее и коротко острижены. Две совсем юные девушки обнимали Ренье и лепетали что-то по-лютессийски, видно было, что им не хочется с ним расставаться.   
– Посмотри. Я учил вас замечать детали, обращать внимание на одежду и всякие мелочи, по которым можно узнать о человеке многое. Что ты видишь?   
Маттео послушно посмотрел, задумался.  
– М-м… Ну… дом сельский. Наверное, обычный лютессийский селянский дом… Недавно оштукатуренный, трещин на стенах нет, значит, штукатурка свежая. Крыша сланцевым шифером крыта, по-моему, чинили ее недавно, места есть, где плитки немножко другие. Труба побелена. Забор меняли тоже не так давно… а вот стекла в окне мутные какие-то, наверное, очень старые. И мелкие. Хм… навозом не воняет, значит, ни лошади, ни коровы, ни свиней нет. Козы, кажется, есть, и куры, их слышно. Дом, кстати, маленький. На три комнатки, не больше, и даже мансарды нет. Соседние дома побольше… Хм… Мужчина одет просто, кожаный фартук известкой заляпан, сабо тоже. На стройке, наверное, работает. Девочки одеты по фартальской, а не местной моде, в ситцевые летние платья и кожаные туфли. А фартуки при том какие-то простецкие. Книги на столе лежат… по-моему, учебники, один, кажется, по геометрии. Белье на сушилке – мужское простое, грубое, заплатанное, а женское наоборот, из тонкого льна, целое и даже с какими-то кружевами и вышивкой.  
– Довольно. Что ты можешь сказать об этой семье?   
И тут до Маттео дошло, он очень смутился, хотя постарался этого не показать. Помолчал немного, потом сказал:  
– Они не так давно переехали в пригород. Купили самый дешевый дом. Старший брат работает каменщиком, мне кажется, это должна быть очень тяжелая работа. На себе экономит, зато на сестер не жалеет. А девочки учатся, и явно уже не в обязательной трехклассной школе, там геометрию не изучают. А Ренье… тоже ничего для них не жалеет. Любит их, а они его.   
– Это Лютессия, Маттео, – сказал Филипепи, тоже глядя на то, как Ренье со слезами обнимает сестер, потом надевает берет и уходит со двора. – Здесь у простолюдинов принято рано жениться и заводить семью. За мужчину старше тридцати замуж пойдет разве что вдова с детьми или дурнушка. На неженатых здесь смотрят почти как на извращенцев, даже на паладинов. Хм, особенно на паладинов… знал бы ты, какие похабные о нас здесь анекдоты ходят.  
– Получается, Ренье и его брат ради младших сестер отказались от собственного семейного счастья… – Маттео вздохнул. – И выбрали себе такую, хм, незавидную долю в глазах соотечественников? Только ради того, чтобы их сестры получили хорошее образование?  
– Сельская жизнь тяжела, особенно для женщины, Маттео. Если бы старший брат Ренье, а потом и сам Ренье женились, их сестрам пришлось бы нянчить их детей, помогать по хозяйству и работать от зари до зари, а потом выйти замуж за немолодых вдовцов и все так же работать от зари до зари и нянчить не своих детей. Печальная судьба младших селянских дочерей, оставшихся сиротами. Если бы их родители были живы, то девочки остались бы при них, их мужья бы вошли в их семью, а братья, наоборот, жили бы своими домами. Но семье Магри не повезло. И братья решили избавить их от такой судьбы. Как думаешь, жертва Ренье меньше твоей? Что выше – отдать себя служению ради чести своего рода или ради счастья своих родных?  
Маттео сделалось стыдно за всю его спесь, какую он проявлял раньше к сотоварищам.   
Тут к ним подошел Ренье:  
– Сеньор Валерио? Маттео? Почему вы… тут?  
– В мистических снах бывает всякое, Ренье, – сказал Филипепи. – Садись вот рядом.  
Ренье послушно сел.  
– У тебя хорошие сестры. И красивые, – тихо сказал Маттео. – М-м… я понимаю, почему ты решился ради них пойти в паладины.   
– Не только потому, что жалованье хорошее, – смущенно ответил Ренье. – По лютессийским законам они теперь могут поступить без экзаменов и за счет наместника учиться в академии или даже университете Лютеса. Жанна хочет учительницей быть, а Белль – лекаркой. И это в тысячу раз лучше, чем доить коров и месить свиньям болтушку, как им бы в селе пришлось… Сеньор Валерио… Я… я хотел было остаться дома. Вот такое желание накатило – хоть убейся. И подумал – я же пошел в Корпус ради них, а не ради Девы. Значит, это вроде как обман, да? Но когда я так подумал, то как-то сразу понял, что нет, не обман. Я же Деве обещался, я сам обет приносил, без принуждения, и Она приняла меня. Ведь правда, что если не с чистой душой – то Она бы не приняла?  
– Правда, Ренье, – кивнул Валерио. – Ты прошел испытание духа. И ты, Маттео, тоже. Надеюсь, ты не забудешь того, что понял здесь. А теперь – укладывайтесь поудобнее и спите.  
Дождавшись, когда ученики сладко засопят, паладин Филипепи вздохнул, зажмурился… и опять оказался во дворе родного дома. Там по-прежнему были дед с дядей, но они его не заметили. Дядя сидел за столом над недоеденным поросенком красный и несчастный, а дед тыкал ему в лицо кошельком, палочницей и часами:  
– Фессо! Баббео! Сопляк Валерио общипал тебе бока, а ты даже не рыпнулся!!! Эх! И чего его в паладины понесло!!! Был бы он теперь на твоем месте, а ты бы, позорник, сидел бы в мастерской, отмычки мастрячил!  
Валерио усмехнулся, быстренько прошел за их спинами к другой двери и через нее вышел во тьму, зажмурился, открыл глаза и проснулся.

Похмелье без вина  
Ночь еще не кончилась, хотя на востоке небо чуточку посветлело. Филипепи сел на циновке, потянулся. Рядом заворочался Чампа, просыпаясь. Кавалли проснулся раньше их и бродил среди спящих учеников, вглядываясь в их лица и удовлетворенно кивая. Увидев, что старшие паладины проснулись, сказал:  
– Хвала богам, все прошло хорошо. Будем их будить? Или пусть до утра спят?  
Чампа поежился:  
– Холодно же. Да и жестко. Еще успеют в своей жизни на циновках под открытым небом поспать… давайте будить.   
– В первый раз все прошли испытание, никто не отказался, – Кавалли довольно улыбнулся. – Прямо даже не верится. Давно такого не было, чтоб все прошли…  
Разбуженные младшие паладины и кадеты все как один удивились, увидев, что ночь еще в самом разгаре – им-то казалось, что в мистическом сне они пробыли очень долго. Спать им, кстати, не хотелось. Но наставники велели идти в спальни, и даже сказали, что утренняя побудка переносится на час позже, и завтрак соответственно – тоже. И что совсем изумило младших паладинов с кадетами – так это то, что после завтрака не будет привычной тренировки, а вместо этого разрешается взять лошадей и отправиться на прогулку по окрестностям до обеда.  
Добравшись до спален и своих постелей, они еще долго не могли заснуть, делясь впечатлениями. Впрочем, далеко не все захотели рассказать, что с ними было в мистическом сне. К примеру, Анэсти рассказывать отказался наотрез, как и Дино. Ханс же сказал, что во сне встретился с дедом и с превеликим удовольствием высказал ему всё наболевшее, и заявил, что его решение быть паладином окончательное и бесповоротное. Дед, по его словам, долго ругался, но в итоге махнул рукой и написал завещание на Хансова отца без всяких условий. И теперь Хансу очень интересно, как оно будет на самом деле. Кадет Камилло, очень мрачный и грустный, тоже не захотел рассказывать, и вместо того, чтобы спать, пошел в церковь на ночное бдение. Немного подумав, вслед за ним ушел Рикардо, догнал у порога церкви и долго с ним разговаривал, сидя на ступеньках. Когда они вернулись в спальню, те, кто еще не спал, отметили, что Камилло явно полегчало. Никто из кадетов не удивился: знали, что у Рикардо есть дар утешения и понимания, и многие, бывало, с ним откровенничали так, как не стали бы с кем-либо другим. К тому же Рикардо никогда никому не рассказывал чужие тайны, и ему можно было поведать даже самое сокровенное.   
Но больше всего кадетов, конечно, интересовало, что было во сне у Джулио и как это он сумел пройти испытание. Карло всем взахлеб рассказывал, что ему приснилась бабушка, которая очень сожалела, что отправила его в Корпус, и предлагала отказаться от паладинства, обещая отписать ему полностью всё родительское наследство и сверх того активов на тысячу эскудо, но Карло назло бабушке проявил упрямство и отказался покидать Корпус, и таким образом прошел испытание. Джулио на это только плечами пожал и ничего не стал рассказывать, улегся в кровать, укрылся с головой и демонстративно захрапел.

Как и было обещано, побудку прозвонили не в семь утра, а в восемь, и паладины с кадетами, выбираясь из кроватей, тут и поняли, почему наставники сделали им такую неслыханную поблажку: болело всё, как после тяжкой и долгой тренировки.   
Карло и Джулио, конечно, встали пораньше, чтобы приготовить завтрак, и вместе с ними поднялся Рикардо, который помог им натаскать в кухню воды и наколоть дров.  
На завтрак все сходились долго, были вялые и пришибленные, даже есть не очень хотелось. Усаживаясь за стол, Бласко как раз на это и пожаловался:  
– Что-то мне кажется, я не буду завтракать. Как-то даже тошнит, что ли.  
– Это после вчерашнего «чая», – сказал Робертино, вынимая из кармана большую жестяную коробку из-под леденцов. – Видно, с непривычки. Ничего, у меня есть подходящие пилюли.  
Он выставил на стол коробку, открыл:  
– По одной, рассасывайте. Должно немножко помочь.  
Жоан взял пилюлю, кинул в рот:  
– Дедуля предупреждал, что после первого раза будет погано. Советовал, кстати, пару палок выпыхать. Но не сразу, а утром, после завтрака.  
Робертино кивнул:  
– Верно, хороший совет. Похожий «чай» я как-то заваривал с приятелями-медиками, чтоб перед экзаменами память прояснить… только мы туда снотворного не клали. Видимо, тошнота и вялость как раз из-за того, что намешаны снотворное и стимуляторы.   
– И какие-то фейские травки, – вздохнул Энрике, подошедший за пилюлей. – Меня сразу в Фейриё унесло, даже заснуть не успел. Чувствовал, что тело здесь, а сам я там.   
Он передернул плечами:  
– И сразу там ко мне родня альвская прицепилась, тьфу. Соблазняли могуществом и всяким… разным. Знали б вы, с каким удовольствием я их руганью обложил! Кстати, о ругани – спасибо, Жоан, за науку. Все-таки сальмийская нецензурщина, что ни говори, хорошая штука. Родственничков так и перекорячило. Вот не вру – воочию увидел, как от ругани уши вянут!  
Остальные захихикали, представив себе темных альвов с вянущими острыми длинными ушами. Энрике и сам повеселел, вспомнив, взял пилюлю и сел за стол. Оливио и Тонио, выцарапав и себе по пилюльке, передвинули коробку дальше по столу, где к ней потянулись и другие страдальцы, Робертино только и успел крикнуть, чтоб по одной для Джулио и Карло оставили.  
Тут как раз из кухни и появился Карло со стопкой тарелок, и, зевая, принялся расставлять их по столу. Делал он это очень медленно и при том спотыкался, так что другие кадеты молча встали и пошли на кухню за посудой, чтобы ему помочь.  
Кавалли, Филипепи и Чампа, одновременно явившиеся в трапезную, выглядели возмутительно бодрыми, кое-кто из младших паладинов даже вздохнул завистливо. Старшие паладины сели на свои места, и Карло поставил перед ними тарелку с хлебом. Затем на столе появился чай, а потом кадеты вынесли большую кастрюлю и принялись раздавать завтрак в виде лапши с сыром, жареным луком и грудинкой для всех, и той же лапши, но с яйцом вместо грудинки – для Филипепи.  
Ковырнув это блюдо вилкой, Оливио усмехнулся:  
– Такое насилие над феттучини карбонара я только в гардемаринской школе видел.  
Джулио охнул:  
– Ой, прости, Оливио, я не знал… я правда не нарочно…  
– Да ничего, – Оливио ловко намотал лапшу на вилку и отправил в рот. – Там это было единственное блюдо, которое можно было есть без отвращения… и вообще одна из немногих относительно приятных вещей. И к тому же у тебя оно намного вкуснее. Несравнимо вкуснее.  
Польщенный Джулио и сам взялся за вилку.  
Лапша и правда оказалась очень вкусной, так что даже те, кого после ночного «чая» тошнило, съели всё.  
Как и было обещано, после завтрака не было никаких тренировок, так что большинство кадетов и паладинов, воспользовавшись советом наставников, отправились на верховую прогулку, кадет Артурэ ушел стирать свое белье и тренировочные штаны с рубашкой, Робертино, Томазо и Ренье поехали в Сизый Терновник вместе со сторожем, а Джулио и Карло неторопливо занялись готовкой обеда.  
Первыми вернулись те, кто ездил в село – с полной телегой пристойных припасов в виде свежих яиц, пары бочонков магически замороженной телятины, нескольких клеток с живыми курами, мешком зелени и корзин с хлебом. Потом явились и остальные, нагулявшиеся, отдохнувшие и проголодавшиеся. Джулио и Карло и с обедом не подвели: всё было вкусно и сытно.

Подготовка  
Чем ближе становился вечер, тем тревожнее было на душе у тех, кому ночью предстояли испытания. Особенно нервничали кадеты, у которых это вообще было первым полевым заданием (не считать же всякую городскую мелочь вроде пикси-чернушек или банников, с которыми им уже приходилось иметь дело). Джулио вообще трясся так очевидно, что Робертино велел ему после ужина выпыхать две дымных палочки одну за другой. Другие кадеты, подумав, решили тоже последовать этому совету, и вскоре в кадетской спальне под потолком заклубился сизый дымок.  
Младшие паладины же, хоть и тревожились, но внешне были, в общем-то, спокойны.  
Жоан первым делом переоделся в походное обмундирование, затем положил в правый карман четки, а в левый – посеребренный колокольчик на прочном красном шелковом шнуре. Еще осенью, в отпуске он сделал себе собственный рабочий артефакт, следуя совету дедули Мануэло. Заказал у хорошего мастера в Корунье сам колокольчик, потом освятил его на алтаре в священной роще и даже уже однажды использовал, когда зимой пришлось разбираться с парочкой беспокойников на одной из Заречных Выселок. Заречные земли в столице только недавно начали застраиваться, а до того там была болотистая пойма Фьюмебьянко, где никто не жил, но время от времени кто-нибудь тонул по весне, когда разливалась река. А иногда там кого-нибудь топили, особенно если этот кто-то перешел дорогу столичным ворам и бандитам. После того, как построили шлюзы, паводки прекратились, и на Заречье появились новые кварталы. Тут-то и оказалось, что утопленники прошлого не желают спокойно лежать в земле, и порой вылезают. Так что молодых паладинов частенько отправляли туда разбираться с беспокойниками.   
Глядя на него, Тонио повздыхал и тоже оделся в походное, морщась:  
– Как подумаю о том, что в болото лезть придется, так аж блевать тянет… Не то чтоб у нас в Мартинике не было болот. Наоборот, они там есть. И еще какие. С аллигаторами, болотными змеями, крабожабами… и прочей дрянью.  
Робертино, переодеваясь, как и они, в походное, пожал плечами:  
– Не думаю, что здешние кикиморы хуже крабожаб. И потом, Тонио, утешься тем, что все-таки городскому паладину с таким редко приходится дело иметь. А если тебя это не утешает – ну тогда попроси капитана оставить тебя при дворе. Думаю, он тебе пойдет навстречу.  
Тонио задумался:  
– М-м… с одной стороны это звучит соблазнительно. Но с другой… Скучно, наверное.  
– Почему? – спросил Оливио, тоже занятый экипировкой. – Как раз наоборот. Скандалы, интриги, покушения… Большая политика и мелочная месть... Тайны и высокое доверие. Вон Маттео только и мечтает придворным сделаться, но ему не светит, несмотря на его происхождение… потому как одного происхождения для этого мало. Я уже видел список, кому капитан хочет предложить остаться при дворе. Он его Манзони дал на рассмотрение.  
– Наверняка там мое имя стоит, – тяжко вздохнул Робертино. – Вот только у меня никакого желания быть придворным нет.  
Оливио кивнул:  
– Стоит, и причем на самом верху. Меня он тоже в список было внес, но Манзони ему сразу сказал, что я в храмовники иду, капитан меня и вычеркнул. А ты, Тонио, кстати, там тоже есть. На втором, между прочим, месте. И знаешь, мне кажется, это для тебя самое то. И твоя семья наконец-то удовлетворится, все-таки большая честь – сделаться придворным паладином.  
Потерев подбородок, Тонио сказал:  
– Ну-у, пожалуй что и так. А что касается чести – так это даже кстати. Так высоко Квезалы еще не залетали, – он ухмыльнулся. – Дядюшка Лео просто лопнет от противоречивых чувств, когда узнает. И тетушка Паолина тоже. Они ж моим отцу с матерью только и делают что твердят, что я ни на что не годен и позор для нашего рода. Представляю, какое ехидное лицо сделается у папеньки, когда он им этакую новость скажет. Хотел бы я на это сам посмотреть.  
Он заметно повеселел.  
Тут в спальню заглянул уже успокоившийся Джулио:  
– Ой, подождите, я еще не оделся…  
Тонио затянул ремни наручей и сказал:  
– Давай быстрее, не хотелось бы опаздывать… Раньше выйдем – раньше и вернемся. А мы пока пойдем за снаряжением. Надеюсь, нам что-нибудь пристойное выдадут.  
Снаряжение и амулеты выдавал Чампа на складе внизу, в подвале. И оказалось, что по правилам испытания выдается только один предмет, кроме амулета. На выбор из небольшого списка. Паладины с кадетами тут и поняли, что и это тоже испытание, и призадумались. Жоан, оглядев предложенный набор, махнул рукой:  
– А, все равно ни пистолей, ни самопалов нет. А другого мне ничего и не надо.  
Чампа прищурился:  
– По правилам ты должен выбрать. И давай, выбирай побыстрее.  
Еще раз посмотрев на разложенные по длинному столу предметы, Жоан вздохнул:  
– Ну, таскайся еще с лишним барахлом… Ладно. Хм-м… Пожалуй, вот, – и он взял багор. – Пригодится трясину проверять.  
За ним выбирали и остальные. Потом еще ждали Джулио и Карло, пока те сначала придут, да пока выберут. Впрочем, на них никто не ворчал, только вздыхали тяжко.  
Джулио наконец подобрал себе секиру по руке, а Карло – кистень. Увидав его выбор, все захихикали, а Чампа вздохнул:  
– Забыл, что ли, как недавно себе кистенем по яйцам попал?  
Карло вспыхнул:  
– И вовсе не по яйцам…  
– Ну как знаешь, – Чампа поставил на столик шкатулку и раскрыл ее. Внутри было полно подвесок в виде стеклянных кружков, оправленных в бронзу. – Разбирайте амулеты, надевайте на шею, можете спрятать под одежду, главное – не потерять. Если снимете или потеряете – испытание провалено. К тому же без них вам обратные телепорты не откроются. Ну, идемте.  
Он провел их в большой зал в том же подвале, и подвел к стене, в которой было пять дверей, на каждой – по надписи старой орфографией: «Болото», «Лес», «Кладбище», «Подземелье», «Пещеры».  
– Односторонний телепорт, – Чампа показал на двери. – Попадаете в нужное место, и ваша задача – пройти до обратного телепорта. Вы его будете чуять благодаря амулетам, так что с направления не собьетесь. А чтобы попасть к обратному телепорту, нужно пройти через болото, лес, пещеры и так далее. И попутно уделать всю встречную нечисть и тому подобное. Задача понятна?  
– Да куда уж понятнее, – хмыкнул Энрике. – Сеньор Ринальдо… А много ли было тех, кто во время этого испытания сгинул?  
– В моем наборе – никто, – пожал плечами мартиниканец. – Не с чего там вам сгинуть, разве что совсем по дурости. Но вы не идиоты, так что справитесь. Ну, вперед.  
И младшие паладины с кадетами прошли через назначенные им двери.

Болото  
Недалеко от взгорка с Жутким Замком тянулась длинная низина. Когда-то давно подземные воды вымыли большую полость, а потом, в дофартальские времена, случилось большое землетрясение, частично разрушившее южный хребет Сьерра-Ньеблас. Подземная полость тогда схлопнулась, земля над ней сильно просела, и речка, которая там текла, не имея стока, начала наполнять эту впадину. Долго это не продолжалось: довольно скоро речка поменяла русло. Озеро постепенно превратилось в болото – с трясинами, топями и окнами открытой воды. Болото поросло лесом и сделалось обиталищем всякой дряни вроде кикимор и водяников с топляками. Местные жители, несмотря на это, на болото ходили часто – но только днем и старались держаться подальше от опасных мест. Тропы давно были проложены и помечены, это входило в обязанности местной сельской общины и считалось формой подати еще со времен, когда Корпус только-только построил Жуткий Замок.  
Портал перенес Жоана, Тонио и Джулио на довольно крупный островок, от которого тянулась через топи тропа. Паладины тут же создали себе поисково-световые огоньки, и те повисли над тропой крупными светлячками. Джулио провозился с этим чуть дольше, но огонек у него получился вполне пристойный, четкий и яркий. Тропа, впрочем, и без огоньков была отлично видна – все-таки полнолуние. Через каждые двадцать футов торчали вешки, а сама тропа в топких местах была засыпана камнем или имела гати. Вступая на нее, Жоан сказал:  
– Джулио, иди за мной, Тонио – замыкаешь. И, Джулио – для тебя особо говорю – с тропы не сходи ни в коем случае, а то еще утопнешь.  
– Я знаю, как себя вести на болотах, – обиделся кадет. – В Пекорино их много… Мы осенью там на уток и гусей охотимся.  
– На уток – а не на кикимор. Так что иди посередине и делай всё, что тебе говорят, без пререканий, – пробурчал Тонио, перехватывая поудобнее булаву. – Возись еще с тобой, долбоклюем…  
Некоторое время они шли молча, потом Жоан вздохнул:  
– Вот будет забавно, если мы тут всю ночь прошляемся и ни одной бестии не встретим. И придется нам еще раз на это испытание выходить.  
– Тьфу, Жоан, ты как скажешь! – расстроился Тонио. – Ну уж нет, пусть лучше нам попадется какая-нибудь кикимора. Не хочу второй раз в болото переться.  
– Служба, Тонио, у нас такая, что даже придворному паладину может вдруг понадобиться лезть в болото, – рассудительно ответил Жоан.   
Мартиниканец махнул булавой:  
– Может, и понадобится. Но я бы предпочел делать это как можно реже.   
– Да что такого в болоте-то? – вдруг подал голос Джулио. – Если знать, как по нему ходить, так ничего страшного… а бестии все-таки редко встречаются. Кикимору легко пришибить. Как-то мы с моим старшим братом на охоте наткнулись на кикимору… Джованни в нее из самопала пальнул, а я топориком рубанул. И всё. Я тогда даже кадетом еще не был, между прочим.  
Жоан усмехнулся:  
– С одной кикиморой вдвоем, да с самопалом управиться – как поссать с обрыва по ветру. А ты бы с десятком попробовал, как мне в отпуске пришлось. Впрочем, мы с Джорхе их тогда быстро уделали.  
Тонио ткнул Джулио между лопаток:  
– Иди давай вперед и не забывай по сторонам посматривать, умник. И за огоньком своим следи… вон он куда улетел, ты его так скоро потеряешь. А что до болот… Болота, конечно, не страшные, но мерзкими и противными они всегда были, есть и будут.  
– Истинная правда, – Жоан вошел в легкий транс. – Что-то я тут чую… что-то плохое.  
– Да уж точно, что плохое, хорошего тут ничего быть не может, – Тонио тоже вошел в легкий транс. – Вон там, впереди, что-то есть.  
– Кикиморы!!! – завопил Джулио, и его огонек тут же разгорелся до размеров приличной шаровой молнии, повис над островком, к которому подходила тропка, и осветил прущую на паладинов толпу мерзких носатых тварей.   
До них было не меньше тысячи футов, но их очевидно становилось больше каждую секунду: новые твари вылезали из топи и присоединялись к потоку.  
Жоан непристойно выругался – причем даже по сальмийским меркам непристойно. А потом воткнул в тропу перед собой багор, выхватил меч, поднял левую руку, набирая ману. Мимо Джулио к нему протиснулся Тонио, встал рядом, потянул ману и тут же сбросил ее сетью мелких огоньков, потом перехватил булаву в левую руку. Джулио позади стоял, широко расставив ноги и судорожно сжимая секиру.  
– Ты что там, уже в обморок грохнулся? – спросил Тонио, чуть повернув к нему голову.  
Джулио пискнул:  
– Нет, я просто не могу ману на силовой удар перебросить, она почему-то вся в огонек уходит!  
– Потому что ты, балбес, его слишком далеко упустил, – проворчал Тонио. – Давай уже развеивай его, быстрее!  
Кикиморы приблизились, теперь до них было футов пятьсот. Передний край как раз уже попал под россыпь огоньков Тонио, и они посыпались вниз, жаля бестий так, словно были каплями раскаленного металла. Кикиморы завыли, заметались, толкаясь, и замедлились. Задние, впрочем, напирали. Но тут вдруг взорвалась шаровая молния, в которую превратился огонек Джулио, и задние ряды кикимор тоже залило огненными каплями. Жоан решил, что ждать уже нечего, и ударил простым силовым ударом, но очень мощным. Это оглушило и снесло в болото треть кикимор, а остальные, мерзко стрекоча, накинулись на паладинов.   
Нещадно ругаясь, Жоан выдернул из земли багор и сбил в болото сразу трех кикимор, переломав им длинные когтистые руки, тут же зарубил мечом парочку других. Рядом Тонио крошил их булавой и мечом, а позади хекал Джулио, отбиваясь секирой (поскольку меча у него не было, не полагался еще).   
Впрочем, кикиморы кончились довольно быстро, паладины даже запыхаться не успели. Столкнув все еще дергающуюся тушку последней бестии в болото, Жоан поднял меч и призвал призрачное пламя – очистить клинок. Меч полыхнул бледно-голубым сиянием, в котором без следа сгорела сине-зеленая слизь, и Жоан вложил его в ножны. Рядом Тонио сделал то же самое. А потом оба повернулись к Джулио.  
Кадет стоял над кучкой порубленных кикимор и старательно чистил секиру пучком осоки.  
– Я же говорил – кикимор легко пришибить, – смущенно сказал он, не поднимая глаз. – С огоньком только плохо получилось.  
– Хм, не так и плохо, вообще-то, – честно отметил Жоан. – Другое дело, что – случайно. Так далеко его нельзя упускать, потом труднее контролировать. Особенно по неопытности.  
Тонио покрутил булаву:  
– А если упустил – то лучше сразу развеять. Это сейчас тебе повезло, что он в молнию превратился и мана на пользу пошла... Видно, дуракам и вправду везет. Потому как обычно неуправляемый огонек просто тянет ману и рассеивает ее в виде сияния.  
Кадет кивнул:  
– Я помню, наставник говорил. Просто не сообразил сразу…  
– Быстрее соображать надо, а то проживешь недолго, – хмыкнул Тонио.  
– Ладно, все равно многое только на опыте познается, – Жоан перехватил багор поудобнее. – Идем дальше, что-то мне кажется, кикиморы были только началом…  
Джулио снова сделал себе огонек, и паладины двинулись дальше. Пока что было тихо, только шуршала осока и пронзительно перекликались в ветках корявых деревьев болотные совы, да иногда тяжко вздыхала трясина, выпуская на поверхность порцию вонючего болотного газа или голубой огонек. Когда один такой пузырь вспух неподалеку от тропы, Жоан пустил в него маленькую пламенную стрелку. Язык бледно-голубого пламени взметнулся вверх, осветив трясину на добрых пятьсот футов вокруг.  
– А вон и продолжение испытания, – усмехнулся Тонио, указывая влево.   
– Джулио, знаешь, что это такое? – спросил Жоан, чуть обернувшись назад.  
Кадет на мгновение призадумался, вспоминая, потом сказал:  
– Болотный беспокойник.   
– Отлично. Ты прямо гений. И что с ним делать? – Жоан оперся на багор и скучающим взглядом наблюдал, как беспокойник медленно шлепает к ним по кочкам. Был этот беспокойник на вид совершенно невзрачным: тело его когда-то принадлежало какому-то поселянину, неудачно сходившему за клюквой на это болото. На нем даже сохранились холщовые рубаха, штаны и лыковый заплечный короб.  
– М-м… Сжечь пламенной стрелой? – спросил Джулио, явно пытаясь вспомнить, что же написано в паладинских кодексах на этот счет. Тонио закатил глаза и вздохнул. Жоан терпеливо сказал:  
– А если подумать как следует, а, Джулио? Ну, напряги мозги. Это же беспокойник. Откуда берутся беспокойники?  
– Получаются из болотного утопленника, когда мертвым телом завладевает какой-нибудь мелкий бес, бесформенный демон или неприкаянный дух… О! – Джулио сообразил и обрадовался. – Из него надо изгнать вселенца и только потом сжечь тело.  
– Молодец, быстро додумался, всего за полминуты, – Тонио даже не позаботился скрыть издевательские интонации. – Давай, за дело.  
Кадет заткнул за пояс рукоять секиры, достал из кармана четки и намотал на руку. Сосредоточился, забормотал нужный псалом и поднял руку с четками, указывая пальцем на беспокойника. Тот подшлепал уже совсем близко, и вытянутый в его сторону палец воспринял как приглашение поужинать, потому как дернулся вперед, раззявив щербатую пасть. На Джулио пахнуло трупным зловонием, он отпрянул назад, и зубы беспокойника впустую клацнули в полуфуте от его руки. Но кадет все-таки не растерялся, с пальца сорвалась белая вспышка и ударила в беспокойника. Тот остановился, дернулся, размахивая руками, завалился на кочку, а над трупом повис сгусток дыма с красноватыми всполохами. Дым крутился, как маленький смерч, и издавал пронзительный визг. Джулио зажмурился, крикнул:  
– Изыди в Демонис! – и снова ударил белой вспышкой силы Девы. Бесформенный демон – а это был именно он – взвизгнул на прощанье и исчез с резким хлопком. Джулио открыл глаза:  
– Получилось, кажется…  
– Небезупречно, но получилось, – кивнул Жоан. – Потом научишься делать это быстрее и проще, дело-то несложное. Главное – не слишком руками размахивай, а то цапнут.  
Джулио кивнул, снова сосредоточился, призвал пламенную стрелу и сжег тело – на всякий случай, чтоб больше никакая нечисть не подняла его в виде беспокойника. По самому селянину уже наверняка отслужили заупокойную, так что его душа давно уж отошла к богам.  
– Ну, идем дальше. До обратного телепорта еще не меньше двух миль, – Тонио потрогал амулет. – Надо бы туда успеть дойти до того, как Луна сядет. Не хотелось бы по темноте шляться…  
Полмили они прошли без всяких приключений, потом на них опять набежали кикиморы. Но кикимор было немного, всего пять, и с ними разобрались быстро: Жоан сжег одну пламенной стрелой и двух зарубил, а Тонио одной проломил голову булавой, а вторую подкинул высоко вверх силовым ударом. Кикимора шлепнулась в трясину и, явно перепуганная, нырнула и убралась прочь.  
– Мне начинает казаться, что эти испытания – качупакас какой-то, – Тонио потрогал амулет.   
– Скучно, – согласился Жоан. – И как-то слишком просто.  
Джулио возразил:  
– Ничего себе – скучно! Толпа кикимор, беспокойник, еще, наверное, что-нибудь будет. Не так и просто.  
– Может, для кадетов-бездарей вроде тебя это и не просто, но нас-то тогда зачем сюда отправили? – проворчал Тонио. – Тебя, дурака, нянчить, не иначе.  
От этих его слов Джулио почувствовал вдруг такую обиду, что аж во рту горько сделалось. Он возмутился:  
– Я не бездарь и не дурак! Сам-то давно кадетом был? Хочешь сказать, что сразу всё умел и всё получалось? Что в кадетах прямо образцом для всех был? Как же, ври больше!   
Миндалевидные глаза Тонио опасно сузились, губы искривились, слегка обнажив зубы, но он пока еще сдерживал свой гнев. А Жоан, желая осадить кадета, сказал:  
– Ты бы помалкивал, Джулио, насчет образца в кадетстве. Шлюхи из «Розы и Мимозы» и «Фейская цирюльня» с «Кукапердией» забылись, что ли?  
Кадет покраснел, но упрямство его не позволило промолчать:  
– Не забылись, так с тех пор ничего такого больше не было! И я даже к Марионелле не ходил ни разу, в отличие от вас обоих! Вы же как по расписанию бегаете, словно вас туда за яйца тащат!  
– Ишь ты какой наглый, – аж восхитился Жоан. – Тонио, ты только глянь на этакое диво.  
– Вижу, – прошипел мартиниканец, сжимая кулак. – И слышу. И сейчас я из этого камоте все дерьмо вышибу, может, тогда и для мозгов место освободится!  
Он бросил наземь булаву и сжал второй кулак.  
Джулио подобрался, готовясь к драке. Хоть он и был всего лишь кадетом, притом самым негодящим, но драться умел не хуже Тонио. Рукопашный бой – это была чуть ли не единственная из боевых наук, в которой он преуспел и даже обошел всех других кадетов, кроме Рикардо (но и тот брал не столько умением, сколько своими четверть-сидскими силой, ловкостью и выносливостью). Так что шансы уделать Тонио в рукопашной драке у него были вполне неплохие.  
Тонио тоже занял боевую позицию, исподлобья глядя на Джулио, и прошипел:  
– Забыл свое место? Ты – кадет, и должен иметь уважение к старшим. И помалкивать. И гордость свою в задницу засовывать поглубже, если она тебе жмет.  
Вообще-то рукоприкладство по отношению к кадетам было запрещено уставом, врезать нижестоящему при необходимости имели право только старшие паладины, да и то не все, а лишь наставники и сержанты. Так что, собираясь отлупить Джулио, Тонио шел на прямое нарушение устава. И Жоан, которому тоже не по нраву пришлась наглость Джулио, все-таки решил вмешаться и драку остановить. Не хотелось потом сидеть в карцере в наказание за бездействие и потворство нарушению устава, да и сам устав нарушать тоже не хотелось, неправильно это.  
Но Жоан не успел ничего сделать.  
Джулио шагнул вперед, готовясь перейти в атаку, и зацепился за что-то ногой. Дернул нетерпеливо, стряхнул и придавил каблуком. Раздался хруст, и тут же Тонио хватанул маны и сбросил ее маленькой пламенной стрелой прямо под ноги Джулио. Тот отпрыгнул, ставя щит веры, Жоан одновременно с этим крайне непристойно выругался, а Тонио выхватил меч и с маху пригвоздил им к земле длинное членистое тело болотной сколопендры.  
Упавший на задницу Джулио огромными глазами смотрел, как издыхающая сколопендра скребет кошмарными суставчатыми лапами, выдирая с корнями цепкую осоку, а рядом дымится обсмаленная тушка топляка – именно его клешню раздавил Джулио, думая, что это всего лишь корень или плеть болотного вьюнка.  
Жоан снова выругался, на этот раз с явным облегчением. Тонио выдернул меч и нанес сколопендре еще один удар, располовинив ее. Потом хватанул маны и силовым ударом скинул всё еще дергающиеся останки в болото, очистил меч и вложил в ножны. Джулио встал, отряхнул штаны и пинком отбросил дохлого топляка в компанию к сколопендре.  
– Я полагаю, вопрос соблюдения субординации закрыт? – холодно спросил Тонио, исподлобья глядя на кадета. – Заметь, я не требую извинений, я просто хочу, чтобы ты придерживал язык за зубами и не раздражал меня.  
Джулио глянул на него, потом на Жоана. Тот молчал, но многозначительно покачал головой, и кадет вздохнул:  
– Я, ну… перешел некоторую грань, признаю.  
При этих его словах Тонио удивленно поднял бровь. Джулио продолжил, снова заводясь:  
– Но и вы оба тоже меня достали! Нечего ко мне относиться как к идиоту! Может, вы не заметили, но я уже давно перестал быть тем бараном, которого в «Розе и Мимозе» унизили студенты-магики. И меня уже три месяца как не отправляли в карцер, мыть сортиры или еще что в этом роде. Потому что я решил: или я стану паладином, или сдохну! Вам ясно?  
Тонио и Жоан смотрели на него так, словно он прямо на их глазах перьями оброс и позеленел. А потом Жоан сказал:  
– Черт возьми, этакая упертость – это похвально. В смысле, я за тебя рад, что до тебя наконец дошло и ты поумнел. Но заметь, Джулио: если ты здесь, на болотах, не будешь слушаться старших – то есть нас – то сдохнуть ты как раз сможешь запросто. Сдохнуть вообще дело плевое. Ты вон на топляка наступил и не заметил, а он тебе ногу отожрать мог за милую душу! И, кстати, как раз собирался, когда Тонио его поджарил.  
При этих словах Джулио покраснел и посмотрел на свою ногу, где на голенище сапога в лунном свете и призрачном сиянии огонька виднелись бороздки от топляковых клыков.  
– М-м-м… Я не против вас слушаться, я просто не хочу, чтоб меня держали за придурка.   
Жоан взял багор, закинул на плечо:  
– А чтоб тебя не держали за придурка, надо не быть придурком, Джулио.   
– К тому же способ доказать, что ты не придурок, ты выбрал неподходящий, – Тонио надел на левую руку петлю булавы. – Это как голым задом дикобраза убить. Вроде бы и круто, но всё равно все с тебя ржать будут. Ладно, мы, пожалуй, тоже были неправы, и шпынять тебя не стоило. Но и ты не наглей.   
Кадет только кивнул. Жоан оглядел болото, вздохнул:  
– Нам до обратного телепорта еще почти целую милю переть. Так что давайте, вперед. И, Джулио, ради всего святого – смотри под ноги.  
Дальше они еще полмили прошли спокойно. Тропа то и дело становилась вязкой и топкой, пару раз вообще пришлось с кочки на кочку перескакивать, преодолевая открытую воду. Потом снова началась хорошая, твердая тропка. Луна уже спустилась совсем низко, когда паладины дошли наконец до широкого островка, где, судя по тому, как реагировали амулеты, и должен был быть обратный портал.  
Островок был довольно большой, поросший густой осокой, багульником и низкими чахлыми кустами голубики. Посреди островка имелась заболоченная впадина, затянутая тиной и русалочьими косами – болотными водорослями с длинными узкими листьями, прочными и страшно липкими. А посреди этой впадины торчал замшелый плоский камень, на котором и мерцал призрачным голубоватым сиянием портал.  
– Вперехлест через забор да с приподвывертом! – только и сказал Жоан, увидев это. Тонио тоже не остался в стороне, выдав длинную фразу на тепекатль, очень эмоциональную и, по всей видимости, нецензурную.  
– И как туда добраться? – Джулио подошел к самой впадине, проваливаясь в топкий берег болотца чуть ли не по щиколотку. – Тут ведь футов пятнадцать, не меньше…  
Жоан тоже подошел к впадине, потыкал багром в воду. Русалочьи косы тут же налипли на багор и его древко, Жоан еле выдернул его, и то ему пришлось приложить к тому немалое усилие.  
– Эта дрянь запросто на дно утянет, – он повертел багор, изучая гадкую траву. Листочки, на вид водянистые и тяжеленькие, шевелились и трепетали от малейшего движения.  
– Вообще-то, конечно, предполагается, что добраться туда несложно, – Тонио потер подбородок, размышляя. – Допрыгнуть, однако, нечего и пытаться.  
– Предполагается, что добираться надо пешим ходом, – Жоан пустил пламенную стрелку на багор, пытаясь сжечь русалочьи косы, но мокрая трава не хотела гореть, даже на раскаленном металле она вяло шипела и потрескивала, испуская слабый пар, но не горела. – Тут вот дорожка есть к камню, узенькая.   
Он показал на воду, проведя в воздухе линию от бережка к подножию камня, к тому месту, где на нем как раз было что-то вроде ступеньки возле самой воды. Поисковый огонек Жоана спустился к воде, нырнул и прошел вдоль этой дорожки, осветив и ее, и мутные темные глубины по бокам.  
– Уже легче, – мрачно сказал Тонио. – Если б не эта гадская трава. Стоит только зацепиться – и конец, на дно утащит, или увязнешь намертво…  
Джулио всё стоял у кромки воды и задумчиво глядел на заросли русалочьих кос. Потом поднял левую руку и медленно повел в воздухе, набирая ману. Давалось ему это с трудом: здесь, на болоте, мана была только в виде тумана, и собирать ее, не имея должного опыта, было сложно. Но наконец он все-таки сумел набрать ее довольно много, нагнулся пониже и пустил ее силовым ударом по поверхности воды вдоль каменной дорожки.   
Ударная волна со свистом прошла по зарослям русалочьих кос, пропахав в них канавку, и расплескалась по подножию камня. Плети травы тут же принялись сползаться к этой канавке, пытаясь ее перекрыть, но все-таки, когда поверхность успокоилась, место, где прошел силовой удар, оставалось заметным.  
– Может, так попробовать? – несмело предложил он.  
Тонио критически на это поглядел, пожал плечами и сказал:  
– Хуже не будет. Лишь бы камень не раздолбать…  
Жоан прихватил маны и выпустил ее силовым ударом. У него это получилось намного мощнее, но при том он сумел ограничить расстояние, и до камня волна не дошла. Канавка в сплетениях русалочьих кос получилась шире. Тонио тут же выпустил ману в свою очередь, не давая русалочьим косам заполонить открытое пространство.   
Втроем им удалось пробить свободное пространство вдоль дорожки шириной в три фута. Далось это нелегко: Джулио покрылся испариной, Тонио тяжело дышал, да и Жоан чувствовал, что у него слегка кружится голова.  
– Ну, давайте… – сказал он, и тут вдруг раздался вопль Джулио:  
– Ой, черт, что это за херня?!  
Жоан повернулся к нему. Кадет резво отпрыгнул с бережка назад, на твердую почву, а там, где он только что стоял, лежала на грязи здоровенная голова, похожая на утиную, только с костяным гребнем и огромными клыками, торчащими из клюва. Голова крепилась к длинной шее, толщиною с бедро Джулио, не меньше, а шея уходила под воду и заросли русалочьих кос. Прикинув общие размеры этого дива, Жоан восхищенно выругался, одновременно отпрыгнув подальше. Тонио тоже это увидел, и он-то наконец и ответил на вопрос кадета, а что это, собственно, за херня:  
– Змей раздери, да это же пернатый живоглот!!! Только откуда он здесь? Их и у нас-то уже двести лет как не видывал никто! Вымерли они!   
– Не вымерли, – слабым голосом сказал Джулио, припомнив «Кодекс реликтовых, редких и вымерших бестий», где на сто восемнадцатой странице как раз и был изображен пернатый живоглот. С подписью «Считается вымершим, так как последние достоверные свидетельства об оном датированы 1034 годом, наблюдался в Мартинике, в Куантепекском царстве». – Ошиблись составители, наверное…  
– Холера, чума и зеленая срачка бы их побрала! – отреагировал на такую новость Жоан, тоже припомнив этот кодекс. А Джулио с тоской добавил, процитировав оттуда же:  
– «Большой пернатый живоглот, бестия высшего разряда опасности… Питается аллигаторами, дикими кабанами и кикиморами…»  
– Ну, в кикиморах здесь недостатка нет, – Тонио покрутил в руке булаву. – Потому, может, и не вымер… Вот только как он здесь оказался?  
– Некогда изысканиями заниматься, – буркнул Жоан, принимаясь тянуть ману. – Или мы его укотрупим, или он нас сожрет – как ни крути, а после кикимор мы ему за изысканные кушанья сойдем... Так что за дело, парни.  
Между тем живоглот поднял голову и начал выбираться из болота. Казалось странным – ну где в этом маленьком болотце может поместиться этакая здоровенная, размером с ломовую лошадь, бестия. Впрочем, мало ли, может, там подземный туннель есть, соединяющий болотце посреди островка с большим болотом – по крайней мере именно это подумалось Жоану, пока он с ужасом и даже некоторым восхищением наблюдал, как чудовище выходит из воды. Было в этом что-то очень величественное и жуткое одновременно.  
Живоглот, чвакая трехпалыми когтистыми утиными лапами по грязи, выбрался на берег, потоптался немного, расправив крылья и стряхивая с них воду. Крылья у него были больше похожи на длинные лапы с острейшими крючковатыми когтями, к которым зачем-то приделали перепонку и утыкали длинными зеленоватыми перьями, отливающими металлом.   
– Маховые перья у него острые, в старые времена у нас, бывало, их вместо ножей использовали, – сказал Тонио, набирая ману. – А хвостовые вместо мечей…  
Джулио сглотнул, крепче сжал секиру.  
Жоан же набрал столько маны, что аж светился. Лицо у него сделалось очень сосредоточенным, как у человека, которому срочно требуется отлить, а негде и некогда. Тонио выглядел так же.  
– Тонио, – медленно проговорил Жоан. – Я справа, ты слева.  
Мартиниканец кивнул. Позади вякнул Джулио:  
– А я?  
– А ты посередине, – буркнул Жоан. – Только близко не подходи, сожрет и сапогами закусит. А нас потом Чампа нашинкует.  
– Угу, на начинку для тако, – Тонио сделал шаг влево, осторожно, словно нес полное ведро воды и боялся расплескать. Впрочем, как-то так оно и было, только вместо воды – мана.   
Джулио, отцепив левую руку от древка секиры, тоже принялся тянуть ману. Он и так перед тем утомился, да и способности у него были весьма посредственные, потому давалось ему это с огромным трудом. Но вид приближающегося живоглота придал кадету сил и сноровки, так что он таки сумел набрать маны так много, как никогда не получалось раньше.   
– Ой-ой-ой, не могу больше, щас лопну! – заскулил он.   
Живоглот как раз чуть пригнулся, растопырил рукокрылья, развернув когти, здорово напомнившие Жоану кестальские навахи, пригнул шею параллельно земле и, раззявив клыкастый клюв, пошел на паладинов, утробно клекоча. Тут Джулио, не в силах терпеть, сбросил ману, в последний момент сумев вложить ее в пламенную стрелу и даже как-то направить.   
Пламенная стрела влетела прямо в раззявленную клювопасть и взорвалась там яркой белой вспышкой.  
Бестия споткнулась, шлепнулась на широкую пернатую задницу, разбросав лапы, захлопнула клюв и помотала башкой. Тут же икнула, выпустив могучую струю пара, зашипела и, повозив кошмарными лапами по дерну, как-то собрала их в кучу и встала.   
– Охренеть вообще, – только и сказал Джулио.  
Не дожидаясь, пока разъяренная бестия ринется на кого-то из них, Жоан и Тонио одновременно сбросили на нее ману – Тонио сразу двумя пламенными стрелами, а Жоан – шаровой молнией. Стрелы ударили живоглота в бок, под рукокрыло и у основания бедра, молния расплескалась по правому плечу и рукокрылу. Он остановился, опять шлепнулся на задницу, завизжал, катаясь по влажной осоке. Перья от пламенных стрел раскалились, а молния все еще оплетала его сетью иссиня-фиолетовых змеящихся разрядов, издавая треск и вонь жженого волоса.   
Жоан, не успев отдышаться, призвал святую броню на себя и, подскочив к живоглоту, рубанул ему мечом по бедру, ловко уворачиваясь и от рукокрыла, и от когтей на перепончатой лапе. Святая броня, конечно, защищала паладина не только от магических и мистических воздействий, но и от вполне физических, но любой удар, приходившийся по ней, сбивал сосредоточение и ослаблял ее. Четыре-пять ударов она могла выдержать, а потом ее придется как-то восстанавливать… если чудовище даст паладину на это время.   
Тонио это тоже понимал, так что он сделал то же самое и занялся левым боком твари, рубя под рукокрыло. Только и успел крикнуть:  
– Давай стрелу!  
Кадет, которому и адресовался этот крик, расставил ноги пошире и, зажмурившись и глубоко вдохнув, принялся собирать рассеянную болотную ману. Он очень устал, причем не только духовно, физически это занятие выматывало тоже, особенно не слишком-то подготовленного. Однако деваться было некуда, так что Джулио совершил невероятное для себя усилие и таки за десять секунд успел натянуть маны столько, что почувствовал, как она давит ему на пузырь. Это, как говорили наставники, был верный признак того, что он заполнил себя до предела. Вот только предел у кадета был маловат… Джулио открыл глаза. Бестия уже успела сбить Жоанову броню и тот сейчас, ничем не защищенный, бешено размахивал мечом, отбиваясь от резких махов когтистого рукокрыла. У Тонио еще оставалась кое-какая защита, но и ему приходилось туго: уж больно вертлявой и ловкой оказалась бестия. Джулио поднял левую руку, сложив пальцы щепотью, и нацелился на голову живоглота. Но тут же вспомнил свою первую попытку и опустил руку ниже. И как только он выпустил стрелу, бестия вскинулась, выгнувшись, и изготовилась хватануть Жоана клювом за голову.  
Пламенная стрела прошла под грудью чудища, раскалив перья, и влипла прямехонько туда, где у птиц расположена задница. Видимо, у живоглота в этом смысле анатомия ничем не отличалась, потому как он взвизгнул, подпрыгнул высоко вверх, мгновенно потеряв всякий интерес к паладинам, и задом скакнул к болотцу, опустив в него пылающее гузно. А у кадета от дикого переутомления подкосились ноги и он сел там где стоял, уперся руками в землю, тяжело дыша и глядя на визжащее чудовище, от которого вверх поднимались струи пара. Впрочем, живоглот не стал долго прохлаждаться, и, слегка остудившись, снова попер в атаку. Жоану, правда, хватило времени обновить святую броню, так что, когда бестия на него набросилась, паладина уже окутывало легкое белое сияние.   
Жоан ударил острием меча бестию под клюв, где висел кожистый мешок, и пропорол его. Хлынула сине-зеленая слизь, чудовище заклекотало и замолотило рукокрыльями, явно желая разделать наглого паладина на лапшу. Тот еле успевал отбиваться. Тонио, воспользовавшись тем, что внимание бестии почти полностью переключилось на Жоана, зашел сзади и нанес сильный удар под основание левого рукокрыла, почти отрубив его. Бестия завизжала еще противнее (хотя казалось, что противнее уже невозможно), рукокрыло повисло на полоске кожи и одной жиле, и Тонио принялся рубить левую ногу, нанося удар по колену и отпрыгивая.   
С правой стороны Жоан проделал еще пару дырок – в шее и боку, но, похоже, то ли живоглот уже не чувствовал боли, то ли эти раны ему не особенно мешали. Паладин пытался рубить шею бестии, но мелкие перья, отливающие тусклым металлическим блеском, там очень плотно прилегали к коже, создавая броню не хуже хорошей кольчуги.  
Джулио, отдышавшись, схватил секиру, пригнулся и кинулся бестии под ноги. Каким-то непонятным чудом ему удалось увернуться от когтей и оказаться у чудовища под туловом. И только увидев над собой бледное, покрытое похожими на фольгу перьями пузо, он вспомнил, что не призвал на себя святую броню. От этой мысли у него скрутило живот, но страдать было некогда, и Джулио, взявшись обеими руками за секиру, сделал круговой замах и ударил снизу вверх, прямо в то место, где правая лапа соединялась с туловом. Раздался хруст и треск, брызнула сине-зеленая слизь, и чудовище завалилось вправо – Джулио едва успел выскочить из-под него. Тут наконец Тонио таки разрубил бестии левое колено, а Жоан, держа рукоять меча двумя руками, вогнал его чудовищу под нижнюю челюсть и могучим усилием, поворачивая клинок в ране, повел вниз, пригибая шею и голову живоглота к земле. Джулио увидел, как лопается бронированная шкура на шее бестии, обнажая жилы и хрящи, как рвутся эти жилы и ломаются позвонки, как отрывается кошмарная башка и отлетает в сторону. Одновременно с этим Тонио, вогнав меч в пах бестии, навалился на него и окончательно повалил чудовище наземь.   
Живоглот дернул пару раз правым рукокрылом, скребнул по земле когтями и наконец затих.  
Жоан очистил клинок от слизи и смачно выругался. Тонио пнул чудовище в бок и плюнул на него:  
– Вот же ж качупасатль, змей его раздери… Признаю, я был неправ, когда сказал, что испытание – фуфло.   
Он тоже очистил меч, потом наклонился, уперся в гузно живоглота ногой и с большим усилием выдернул хвостовое перо:  
– А то ведь не поверят.  
– Да уж, – Жоан подошел и тоже выдернул себе перо. – Эй, Джулио, иди и себе трофей возьми. Не у каждого паладина подобное в коллекции найдется.  
Кадет подошел, попинал поверженное чудовище:  
– Даже не верится… – он еле выдрал перо из хвоста. – Хм… да оно же железное.  
– Конечно. В «Кодексе» же написано, мелким шрифтом, – хмыкнул Тонио. – Он кроме кикимор жрет еще болотную руду, оттого и перья такие отрастают. Ну, давайте уже к порталу, не хочу здесь больше оставаться.  
Джулио вдруг побледнел, согнулся, тяжело задышал. Жоан это заметил и встревоженно спросил:  
– Ты что, ранен?  
– Да вроде нет, – отдышавшись, кадет осторожно выпрямился, прижимая руки к животу. – Просто что-то живот скрутило.  
Мартиниканец ухмыльнулся:  
– А-а-а, понятно. Это с перепугу. Надеюсь, панталоны не обгадил?  
Не успел Джулио на это огрызнуться, как вдруг туша живоглота задергалась. Паладины резво от нее отпрыгнули, и в который раз за этот вечер Жоан изощренно выматерился, да и Тонио воздал должное нецензурному богатству родного тепекатля.  
Из разрубленной туши выбиралась какая-то бесформенная черная масса. Сама туша при этом как-то оседала, словно сдувалась. А черное нечто становилось больше и объемнее.  
Жоан хватанул маны, сколько смог, и пустил в это пламенную стрелу. Стрела пшикнула и погасла, а черная непонятная гадость выпустила ложноножки и перебралась с туши на изрытую битвой болотистую почву.  
– Это вообще что еще такое, трахни его змей?! – обалдело спросил Тонио, только что попытавшийся атаковать черную дрянь дланью Девы. Белая вспышка растеклась по дряни и погасла, не причинив ей видимого вреда.  
– А пес его знает, – растерянно проговорил Жоан, вынув из кармана свой колокольчик. – Дедуля про такое не рассказывал… и наставники тоже.  
Он махнул шнуром с колокольчиком, призывая божественную силу. Тонио и Джулио почувствовали эту силу, и присоединились к молитве. Но и это оказалось тоже впустую. Гадость уверенно ползла к ним, тянулась ложноножками и выпячивала из себя что-то вроде улиточьих рожек с глазками, только глазки были такими же черными, как и остальное.  
Конечно, совсем бесполезным колокольчик все-таки не был – не повредив никак неведомой твари, его звон вкупе с молитвой паладинов несколько восстановил их силы, и Тонио опять начал тянуть ману. Но Жоан, которого всё это уже явно достало, вдруг схватил багор, призвал на него призрачное пламя и, выдав совершенно заковыристое проклятие, с маху пригвоздил эту черную амёбу к земле. И неожиданно это оказалось самым действенным: амёба как-то сдулась, растеклась, запузырилась, исторгая невыносимую вонь, и впиталась в землю, оставив по себе только испачканный багор и маслянистую пленку. Тонио, как раз уже набравший ману, сбросил ее туда пламенной стрелой, и выжег ямку размером с большое корыто.  
Джулио не выдержал, упал на карачки и его стошнило. Жоан, все еще держа в руке колокольчик, подошел к нему, помог встать:  
– Ничего, это от переутомления. Привыкнешь со временем. А теперь давай уже свалим наконец отсюда.  
Кадет, бледный и измученный, кивнул, но тут его глаза расширились и он вякнул:  
– О Дева… опять…  
Жоан развернулся, размахнулся и приложил колокольчиком в лоб беспокойнику, который как раз вылез из какой-то дыры в земле за его спиной:  
– Да чтоб вас тут всех узлом позавязало, поплющило, растаращило и с приподвывертом да об пень трахнуло!  
Беспокойник рассыпался прахом, а вылетевший из него бесформенный демон с визгом и резким хлопком убрался в Демонис.  
– Так, давайте-ка валить отсюда, а? – чуть ли не жалобно попросил Тонио. – Пока еще какое-нибудь чикапацу не вылезло. Хватит с нас на сегодня испытаний.  
– Иди тогда к порталу, мы за тобой, – сказал Жоан. – И багор прихвати.   
Тонио шагнул на каменную дорожку. Вода была ему по щиколотку, а камень оказался довольно скользким. Но он быстро прошел до середины, где дорожка была пошире, повернулся там и протянул багор Джулио:  
– Держись, а то что-то ты слишком бледный, вылавливай еще тебя потом…  
Схватившись за конец багра, кадет медленно перебрался на широкое место, потом тем же манером Тонио помог ему добраться до камня. А там и Жоан добрался до портала, и все трое наконец-то, выдохнув с облегчением, вошли в сияющий овал, оказавшись в том самом подвале, из которого отправлялись на испытания.

Фейский лес  
Насколько Робертино помнил карту Дезьерто Вьехо, лес, где должно было проходить испытание, располагался в узкой маленькой долине между двух невысоких горок, довольно далеко от Жуткого Замка. Местные жители наверняка туда предпочитали не ходить, так что, по всей видимости, лес этот и правда кишел всяческими фейри. Андреа Кавалли, конечно, сказал, что ни сидов, ни альвов там не бывает, но и другие разновидности высших фейри могли доставить человеку немало неприятностей. А уж низшие – и подавно. А еще Робертино подозревал, что старший паладин нарочно им такое сказал, то ли чтоб не слишком пугались, то ли чтоб испытание было поинтереснее. Правда, этим подозрением с компаньонами Робертино делиться пока не стал.  
Портал вывел их на широкую поляну в лесу, поросшую слабо светящимися в ночи фейскими одуванчиками. Вокруг поляны стеной стояли высокие ели, обросшие понизу мхом. Тропа с поляны уходила в темную чащу под этими елями, оттуда веяло прохладой, тленом и жутью.  
Алессио потрогал свой амулет:  
– До выхода три мили, если по прямой. А сколько по тропе – кракен его знает…  
– Не думаю, что сильно больше, – качнул головой Рикардо. – Ведь предполагается, что мы должны за ночь управиться.   
– Если не заблудимся, – мрачно сказал Алессио. – Не люблю лес, здесь ни неба, ни горизонта не видать, – он поправил моток веревки с крюками, переброшенный через плечо.  
Кольярец Алессио родился и вырос на маленьком острове в Лазурном море, и никогда не видел настоящего леса, пока не попал в Паладинский Корпус и не побывал в Заповедном Королевском лесу. Впрочем, тот лес нельзя было считать настоящим, слишком он был ухоженным и обустроенным, хоть и большим, а фейри в нем попадались только низшие и довольно безобидные. А вот теперь, во время испытаний, Алессио наконец попал в самый настоящий лес, и этот лес ему очень не нравился. Рикардо Вега это тут же почуял своим сидским чутьем, и решил его немного успокоить.  
– Ну я же с вами, так что не заблудимся, – улыбнулся Рикардо. – Даже если нас лесовики морочить начнут.   
– А как ты думаешь, Рикардо, лесовики здесь есть? – они как раз вошли под сень елей, Робертино создал себе поисковый огонек, и тот повис в трех футах впереди над тропой.   
Четверть-сид пожал плечами:  
– Да наверняка. И не только они. Тут вообще всяческих низших фейри полным-полно, вон хотя бы там, за елкой, сильван сидит, – он махнул рукой.   
Робертино, войдя в легкий транс, включил себе мистическое зрение и тут же и увидел сильвана. Маленькое, росточком в полтора фута, создание с кривыми козлиными ножками и рожками притаилось за замшелым стволом большой ели и как раз лепило в ладошках шарик из собственного помета, чтоб метнуть его в паладина. Робертино не стал ждать, когда сильван закончит готовить свой снаряд, и пустил в его сторону слабую вспышку силы Девы. Тоненько взвизгнув, фейри выронил какашку и бросился наутек.  
– Вот засранец, – сплюнул Алессио. – Ведь если бы не заметили и он начал кидаться, то потом мы бы долго воняли… их дерьмо никакой чисткой не выводится. Только кипятить с содой, а сапоги, говорят, вообще сразу выбрасывать надо.  
– Это верно, – кивнул Рикардо. – Но в остальном они ведь безопасные.  
Он покрутил головой, явно к чему-то прислушиваясь, и пожаловался:  
– Здесь столько всего, что я всё время с настроя сбиваюсь. Наверняка здешние неблагие почуяли меня и теперь пытаются уши замылить… Не умею я еще от них как следует закрываться, чтоб только как человека видели. Отец говорил, что в таких случаях надо в сидский облик войти, тогда всякая мелочь сама подальше разбежится, а остальные побоятся связываться… Только я опасаюсь, если честно. Раньше я этого сам никогда не делал, всегда рядом отец или матушка были, а то и дед с бабкой…  
Рикардо снял перчатки, заткнул их за пояс и потер ладонями лицо. Когда он убрал руки, Робертино и Алессио заметили, что в его глазах появилось серебристое сияние, да и волосы стали светиться. И сам он весь как-то изменился, кожа чуточку засияла, уши сильно заострились. Все-таки Рикардо рискнул обратиться к своей сидской сущности.  
Тропа пока что была ровной и даже почти не петляла, так что идти по ней было легко. Первым шел Рикардо, вооруженный длинным кордом, за ним – Алессио, а последним – Робертино. Кроме обычного паладинского снаряжения они почти ничего не несли, и вообще не хотели ничего выбирать, полагая, что меча с баселардом и четок будет вполне достаточно, но Чампа заставил выбрать. Поразмыслив, Робертино взял зеркало на ручке, а Алессио – веревку с крюком-кошкой.   
Алессио то и дело оглядывался по сторонам, и его огонек шнырял туда-сюда, то вдоль, то поперек тропы. Маленький желтоватый пикси-светлячок, которого Рикардо призвал вместо огонька, летел ровно в трех футах перед кадетом и освещал тропу довольно ярко. Робертино же отправил свой огонек назад, чтобы заранее знать, не подкрадывается ли кто со спины. Пока было спокойно, и младший паладин мог немножко отвлечься на разные размышления. Думал он над словами Рикардо – об отце и матери и о сидских умениях.   
Наставником квартерона был, конечно, Джудо Манзони, сам тоже кровавый сид-квартерон и посвященный Матери. Неужели он не учил Рикардо никаким таким особенным умениям? Не может такого быть, Джудо как наставник был известен внимательностью и большой ответственностью, он просто обязан был позаботиться о том, чтобы его ученик научился пользоваться всеми своими особыми свойствами. К примеру, учил же он Оливио управлять даром ярости, хотя сам таким и не владел (зато отлично знал, как его использовать). Может ли быть такое, что Джудо Манзони и есть отец Рикардо? Робертино припомнил облик старшего паладина и мысленно сравнил его с внешностью Рикардо. Конечно, потомки кровавых сидов наверняка все похожи друг на друга, как и потомки сидов из других кланов. У высших фейри во внешности разнообразие очень небольшое, у каждого клана свои особые внешние приметы, по каковым они людьми обычно и различаются. Так что одинаковый серебристый цвет волос и глаз у Джудо и Рикардо еще ничего не доказывает, кроме того, что они потомки одного клана. А кожа у них была разной: у старшего паладина светлой, а у Рикардо – золотисто-смуглой, как у сальмийцев. О сальмийском происхождении Рикардо говорил и его сочный акцент, пусть и не такой выраженный, как у Жоана, но очень заметный. Робертино посмотрел на кадета – тот как раз повернул голову, оглядываясь на спутников. Линия скул, подбородка и лба у Рикардо была точно такой же, как у Джудо Манзони. И форма ушной раковины тоже.   
Робертино не удивился, получив ответ на свой вопрос. В конце концов, Джудо – посвященный Матери, обета целомудрия у него нет, хоть ему и нельзя жениться, но детей-то иметь не возбраняется, и вполне возможно, что даже вменено в обязанность, учитывая его происхождение и особые способности. А фамилия у Рикардо наверняка материнская, ведь в Сальме внебрачные дети по обычаю носят фамилию матери, если только их отец – не владетельный дон, признавший их. Только тогда они получают отцовскую фамилию.  
От размышлений его оторвал странный звук, раздавшийся слева. Робертино тут же включил мистическое зрение и вгляделся в чащу.  
В зарослях подлеска сидел фейри-лесовик и вовсю крутил что-то с Завесой. Робертино понять не мог, что, но чуял, что грань миров истончается. Наверняка шкодливый фейри решил сбить с дороги путников и сделать им какую-нибудь гадость. Конечно, можно было угостить его мистической затрещиной – направить на него длань Девы, но ни Робертино, ни Алессио не стали этого делать. Во-первых, это поможет только временно, и очень быстро на помощь своему сородичу набежит еще с дюжину лесовиков, а во-вторых, Рикардо уже сошел с тропы и направился к этим зарослям. Двигался он быстро и бесшумно, и казалось, что ветки сами перед ним раздвигаются. Он сунул руку в особенно густой куст и вытащил оттуда за длинное зеленоватое ухо шкодника, худенького фейри четырех с небольшим футов ростом, одетого в облегающие одежки из хитро сплетенных листьев и трав.  
– Ой-ой-ой, кровавый, отпусти, ведь ухо оторвешь! – скулил лесовик на эллилоне. Рикардо выволок его на тропу и усадил на мерцающий мох, но пальцев не разжал.  
– Тебя отпусти – так ты же отбежишь подальше, потом с приятелями вернешься и пакостить продолжишь, – на том же наречии ответил вместо Рикардо Алессио. Сам квартерон почему-то молчал, только неотрывно смотрел на фейри пылающими серебром глазами.  
– Так ведь вы в мой лес без спросу, без позволения сунулись, чего ж вам спускать этакую наглость? – лесовик попытался встать, но квартерон крепко держал его за ухо.  
– Целый лес – и твой? Не слишком ли ты размахнулся? – усмехнулся Робертино. – Настоящим властителям леса это будет любопытно услышать.  
Лесовик вздрогнул, скосил большие желтые глаза в сторону и съежился:  
– Ну что сразу так пугать? Я тут живу, стало быть и лес мой. Ну, не только мой… но госпожа щедра ко всем нам. Отпустите, а?   
Рикардо молчал, и Робертино понял, что от него ни ответа, ни совета ожидать нет смысла, потому сам сказал:  
– Ты же нам напакостить хотел, и попался – значит, ты нам должен. Помни об этом. Рикардо, отпусти его.  
Квартерон разжал пальцы и лесовик, что-то возмущенно чирикнув, скрылся в подлеске. Алессио вздохнул:  
– Надо было чего-нибудь за освобождение вытребовать.  
– Зачем? – усмехнулся Робертино. – Пусть его. Да и потом, иметь фейри, у которого должок – всегда полезно, нам Кавалли это не раз говорил.  
– Так а толку, если мы его имени не знаем? – пожал плечами Алессио.  
– Помнишь, Кавалли нам говорил – узнать имя фейри очень непросто, но вполне можно без этого обойтись, если, призывая его, правильно описать? – напомнил ему Робертино. – Так что пусть бегает, далеко всё равно не убежит, он сейчас от любопытства сгорает и продолжит шнырять вокруг.  
Рикардо на это только кивнул. Говорить он в сидском облике то ли не мог, то ли не хотел без крайней надобности. Оглядевшись по сторонам, квартерон вздохнул, махнул рукой и снова пошел вперед.   
Пока что было тихо. Конечно, как и предвидел Робертино, лесовик шнырял неподалеку, но больше пакостить не порывался. Дорожка петляла между высоких деревьев и обросших мхом валунов, кое-где попадались в зарослях стайки пикси-светлячков и купины фейских колокольчиков, вдалеке чуялись несколько сильванов.  
– Как-то подозрительно спокойно, – сказал Алессио. – Как-то уж слишком спокойно. А, Рикардо?  
Квартерон кивнул, не оборачиваясь. А потом призвал еще одного пикси, и пустил его чуть дальше. Что-то Рикардо явно беспокоило, и по всей видимости он мучился от того, что не может понять, что же именно его тревожит. Но молчал по-прежнему, и Робертино решил попробовать с ним пообщаться:  
– Рикардо, я так понимаю, ты почему-то не можешь… или не хочешь говорить?  
Тот чуть обернулся, внимательно глянул на него и кивнул.  
– Ясно. Тебя что-то тревожит?   
Опять кивок.  
– Здесь, неподалеку?  
Рикардо закивал, потом обвел рукой вокруг, как бы показывая на весь лес, и тоже кивнул.  
– Что-то в лесу есть такое, чего здесь вроде бы быть не должно, – понял его Робертино, и тот кивком подтвердил догадку. – Неужто ты чуешь высших фейри?  
Кивок.  
Алессио аж остановился:  
– Но нам же сказали, что их тут нет… Черт возьми, чтоб я еще когда на этот счет поверил Кавалли!.. А кого именно ты чуешь?  
Рикардо не стал ждать, когда товарищи перечислят, а поднял горизонтально ладонь на уровень своего плеча, словно показывая рост, потом приложил обе ладони к ушам, растопырив их, затем провел рукой по своим волосам и ткнул пальцем в черную бархатную ленту, которой был завязан его хвостик.  
– Темные альвы? – с легким испугом спросил Алессио.   
Рикардо кивнул, и снова потрогал свои волосы. Робертино сообразил, что он хочет намекнуть на то, какого именно клана он чует альвов.  
– М-м… Луахт? – спросил Робертино, припоминая внешние признаки разных кланов. Вроде бы серебристые волосы из темных альвов были только у Луахт. Рикардо подтвердил его догадку кивком.  
– Вот зараза, а… – расстроился Алессио. – Ну так я и знал, что какая-нибудь гадость нас тут ожидает.   
– Ну я бы не сказал, что такая уж гадость, – пожал плечами Робертино. – Не Бруэх и не Торка, и то хвала богам. С Луахт вполне можно договориться… правда, сложно, но все-таки можно.  
Рикардо улыбнулся, но как-то грустно.  
– Ладно, идем дальше. Полпути пройти осталось, – Робертино на всякий случай намотал четки на запястье, и остальные сделали то же самое.  
Через пять минут дорожка вышла на довольно большую поляну, посреди которой паладинам предстало весьма необычное зрелище: три прекрасные девы, одетые в тонкие, почти невесомые одежды, танцевали в лунном свете, изгибаясь так соблазнительно и зазывно, что мало какой мужчина смог бы устоять, особенно когда они стали сбрасывать свои покрывала одно за другим. Паладины остановились, созерцая это представление. Рикардо демонстративно взялся за горло и сделал вид, будто его дико тошнит. Алессио и Робертино усмехнулись: квартерон в сидском облике наверняка и без всякого мистического зрения видел истинную сущность этих танцовщиц. Сами младшие паладины сразу же распознали в красотках обычных темных мавок, или, как их называли в народе – навок. Эти неблагие фейри, прикидываясь соблазнительными красавицами, любят заманивать мужчин в лесные дебри и трахаться с ними, высасывая их жизненную силу. Наутро такой несчастный возвращается домой сам не свой, да еще и больной и постаревший, и после того не жилец. Потому-то, если где появляются навки, первым делом вызывают паладинов их побыстрее изгнать. Есть и мужской вариант навки – навь, прикидывающийся прекрасным юношей и соблазняющий женщин – с тем же результатом.  
– Как-то даже скучно, – сплюнул Алессио. – Какие-то навки…   
– Ну, представление они нам устроили красивое, что ни говори, – Робертино рассматривал всех троих танцовщиц слегка насмешливым взглядом. А те явно поняли, что их чары не срабатывают, подтанцевали ближе и разделись совсем, а движения их стали откровенно непристойными.  
– А вон та даже ничего, если, конечно, ей на голову мешок напялить, чтоб припрятать лягушачью пасть и совиные глазки, да когти состричь – показал на одну из плясуний Алессио. – Ну, правда, цветом не вышла, зеленая какая-то и в пятнах. А гламур хороший, что есть то есть.  
Обиженная такими словами навка приблизилась к нему, все еще продолжая удерживать красивую маску, и протянула руки. Младший паладин махнул веревкой с крюками, холодное железо пронеслось в дюйме от навкиных рук, и та с воплем отшатнулась. А Робертино вынул из-за пояса зеркало на ручке и повернул его к фейри. И едва те увидели свои отражения, как завизжали мерзко, а весь фейский гламур с них слетел, как не бывало.   
Робертино поднял руку, призывая силу Девы, но навки не стали ждать, когда на них упадет белое сияние, кинулись в разные стороны и с визгами скрылись в чаще.  
– Я бы не расслаблялся, – сказал он Алессио. – Это так, ерунда. Если тут есть неблагие альвы… а я чутью Рикардо верю – то нас ждет что-то поинтереснее, чем навки.  
Квартерон на это только кивнул, махнул рукой и пересек поляну. За ним двинулись и Робертино с Алессио.  
Поинтереснее началось спустя полчаса, когда тропа свернула на край глубокого оврага. Идти стало сложнее, нужно было всё время смотреть под ноги, и казалось даже, что корни, торчащие из земли, так и норовят схватить за ногу. А может, и не казалось.  
Робертино, отбросив ногой очередной такой корень, остановился:  
– Так, сдается мне, нам не помешает призвать кое-кого.  
– Лесовика того, что ли? – Алессио придавил каблуком особенно верткий и цепкий корень. – А давай. Пусть он по тропе ведет. С толку нас сбить – не собьет… Но ему надо будет что-то в награду потом дать. У тебя что-нибудь есть такое в карманах, подходящее? А то у меня только пакетик с солеными орешками и палочки. Не годится.  
Вопрос был не праздный – конечно, фейри в подарок примет любую вещицу, но дарить следовало то, что этот фейри против дарителя не сможет использовать. Робертино похлопал себя по карманам, пошарил в них и просиял:  
– Ага, вот. И как это я их раньше не съел! – он достал пару конфет в пестрых бумажках. – Туррон в лимонном сахаре. Сойдет, я думаю.  
Он раскрыл свою наваху и, присев, очертил перед собой небольшой круг, внутри которого положил конфету, а вокруг нее нарисовал несколько рун, складывающихся в заклятие призыва. А потом тихо, но внятно на эллилоне описал того самого лесовика, которого так недавно поймал за ухо Рикардо – описал не только внешность, конечно, но и ситуацию, в которой тот попался. Как учили наставники, это вполне могло заменить настоящее имя фейри, разве что сила призыва будет слабее.  
Через полминуты дернулась Завеса и в круге появился давешний лесовик, жадно схватил конфету и принялся вертеть в руках и нюхать, потом надорвал бумажку и укусил палочку из нуги-туррона мелкими острыми зубками.  
– У-у-у, вку-у-усно! – протянул он, закатив глаза от удовольствия. – Чего ты хочешь, служитель Сияющей?  
Робертино показал ему вторую конфету:  
– Проведи нас по этой тропе туда, куда мы идем, успокой корни и травы на нашем пути – и получишь подарок.  
Лесовик откусил еще кусочек, облизнулся:  
– Хорошая награда. Но госпожа будет недовольна.  
– Мы и сами пройдем куда нам надо, хочет того госпожа или нет, – сказал Алессио. – Вопрос только в том, какого шороху мы при этом наведем. Но в таком случае ты не получишь подарка. Ну, как?  
Лесовик помялся. В конце концов, паладины не требовали от него ничего особенного, и он понимал, что они и вправду могут навести в этом лесу изрядный шорох. Справится с ними госпожа или нет – неясно, да это лесовика и не интересовало, в его маленьких мозгах такие сложные вопросы не умещались. А конфета была вот тут, рядом, и ее можно было легко заполучить, выполнив необременительную просьбу. До того этот фейри не особо лакомился людской едой, редко когда удавалось украсть у селян сливки, свистнуть горшочек варенья или тайком подоить козу.  
– Эх, – вздохнул лесовик, и запихал в рот остатки конфеты. – Согласен. Только, чур, подарочек сразу, как придете куда вам надо. А то знаю я вас, людей – так и норовите обмануть.  
– Как и вы, фейри, – усмехнулся Робертино. – Но не переживай, паладины слово держат.  
Он стер часть круга ногой, освободившийся лесовик радостно подпрыгнул и побежал по тропе перед ними, что-то щебеча. Цепкие плети вьюна и корни улеглись, идти стало легче. Чутье подсказывало, что идут они куда надо, да и Завеса была спокойной, аж пока они не дошли до еще одной большой поляны.   
– Вот вы и там, куда шли, давай теперь подарочек, служитель Сияющей! – подпрыгнул на месте лесовик и широко взмахнул руками, показывая на поляну.  
Робертино отдал ему вторую конфету:  
– Держи.  
Лесовик схватил конфету и отбежал в сторонку, принялся шуршать оберткой. А паладины задумчиво оглядели поляну. Была она большой, круглой, как блюдце, и по ее краю из трав и мха торчали высокие камни, грубо обтесанные в виде конусов. Эти камни были покрыты мхом и лишайниками, но кое-где на них виднелась резьба. Дорога заканчивалась здесь, упиралась в этот каменный круг. На другой стороне поляны стоял огромный валун с высеченными в нем ступенями, а на плоской вершине мерцал овал телепорта. А еще на поляне, ровно посередине, была круглая площадка, вымощенная каменными шестиугольными плитами и огражденная высокими колоннами с капителями, покрытыми резьбой, трудно различимой под мхом и лишайником. Некоторые колонны были разбиты, и их обломки лежали за пределами круга, обросшие травами. В круге стоял каменный трон, такой же древний, как и остальные камни здесь.  
Едва паладины ступили на поляну, как Завеса дрогнула, раздернулась, и всё вокруг изменилось. Паладины чувствовали, что они по-прежнему в Универсуме, но при этом одновременно и в Фейриё.  
Поляна преобразилась. В высоких темных травах заискрились фейские колокольчики, люминоры и остроцветы, на деревьях зажглись гирлянды синеватых огней, в воздухе поплыла серебристая пыльца, которую просыпали с крылышек порхающие между елей фейри-гайтеры. В круге колонн на троне сидела альва, рядом под колоннами стояли и сидели еще несколько альвов, мужчин и женщин. На поляне, ближе к ее краям, тоже виднелись разные фейри – и лесовики, и навки, и лесные мавки, и корриганы, и корреды, и еще кто-то, плохо различимый во тьме.   
– Вот гадство, а… – проговорил Алессио. – А ведь Кавалли говорил, что альвов тут не водится! Издевался над нами, точно.   
– Если честно, я сразу подумал, что водятся, – признался Робертино. – Просто нам сделали, м-м-м, сюрприз. Да и то, какое бы это было испытание, если бы всё обошлось только навками, лесовиками и сильванами?  
– Меня это не радует, – буркнул Алессио, разглядывая альвов в круге колонн. – Жопа ведь как она есть…  
Альвы были из Луахт, судя по их серебристым волосам, огромным черным глазам и бледной коже. Та, что сидела на каменном троне, видимо, и была той, кого лесовик назвал госпожой. Ее длинные волосы спускались до земли, их концы терялись в траве. На голове сверкала диадема из светлого металла с большим морионом на лбу. Длинные острые уши украшены десятком серебряных сережек с черными камнями, глаза густо подведены черным, а губы накрашены серебряной помадой. Одета эта госпожа была в длинное свободное черное платье с множеством мелких складок; впрочем, оно ничего не скрывало. Тонкая прозрачная ткань обрисовывала очень соблазнительную фигуру. Всё в ней привлекало взгляд: длинные ноги, крутые бедра, слегка выпуклый живот и круглые, высокие груди с темными торчащими сосками. Альвы, окружавшие ее, одеты были поскромнее – в непрозрачные черные и серые одежды с серебряными украшениями.  
– Ах, у нас гости, – промурлыкала альва на троне. – Юные сыны человеческие… и один внук сидов.   
Паладины молчали. Рикардо положил руку на рукоятку корда, а его пикси, которых стало уже три, вились над его головой и светились ярче, чем раньше. Робертино про себя отметил, что, похоже, альва Луахт почему-то не опознала клановую принадлежность Рикардо. Любопытно почему. Ведь не могла же не заметить характерных признаков. Впрочем… он знал, что Рикардо умеет наводить фейский гламур, и неплохо, намного лучше, чем тот же Оливио – иллюзию. Оливио единственный, кстати, из всех младших паладинов научился это делать более-менее сносно, у остальных только обычный морок с отведением глаз получались, а выдать себя за кого-то другого – нет. Ну и Рикардо с его фейским гламуром. Однажды Рикардо подшутил над паладином Анхелем, изобразив Чампу, которого тот отчего-то вполне очевидно побаивался... Наверняка ведь умеет и морочить головы любым высшим фейри, кроме, наверное, сидов… а может, даже и им. Что интересно, у самого Манзони вроде бы не было такой способности, ну или он просто никогда ее не показывал ученикам, что вероятнее.   
– И зачем вы потревожили мой лес? – продолжала альва.   
Она ждала ответа, но отвечать следовало очень осторожно. Алессио и Робертино прикидывали, смогут ли пробиться к телепорту втроем. Альвов было всего восемь, из них с оружием только четверо, но это не значило ничего – Луахт известны как большие мастера фейской магии, и в паладинском «Кодексе фейри и их проделок» было написано, что по возможности драки с альвами из клана Луахт лучше избегать. Но если драться приходится – то всегда помнить об их подлости, хитрости и любви к ядам.  
Наконец Робертино сказал:  
– Нам нужно пройти до телепорта на камне. И тогда мы покинем этот лес, блистательная дама.  
Альва рассмеялась, сменила позу, отчего стала выглядеть еще соблазнительнее. Алессио поднес к губам акант на четках, намотанных на запястье и зашептал молитву. Робертино же не чувствовал никакого соблазна – возможно, потому, что до этого целых полтора месяца проходил практику у мэтрессы Трифольи и почти каждый день осматривал молодых пациенток в том числе и обнаженными. Так что сейчас он просто включил себе профессиональные лекарские цинизм и отстраненность. И это отлично сработало. Он скосил глаза – посмотреть на товарищей. Алессио вроде бы справлялся с чарами, а Рикардо просто стоял себе и смотрел на альву. И тут же Робертино и понял, что эти чары ему как с гуся вода. У него свои не слабее. Вон как на него смотрят три альвы-женщины из спутниц этой госпожи, хотя как раз он на них вроде бы и не обращает внимания.  
– Вы покинете лес только на моих условиях, – прекратив смеяться, жестко сказала альва. – Я пришла сюда и здесь теперь мое королевство. А значит – будет как я захочу.  
Робертино пожал плечами:  
– Ну и каковы же твои условия?  
– Ах, люди, почему вы такие скучные? Сразу переходите к делу, – она снова сменила позу, и Алессио тихонько икнул. – Хорошо. Это, во всяком случае, будет забавно. Итак, мои условия – поединок. Мой боец против одного из вас. Не бойтесь, биться будете до первой крови.  
Паладины переглянулись. В общем-то, условия были вполне традиционными. Подвох крылся не в этом.  
– Мы выбираем сами, кто будет биться от нас, – быстро сказал Алессио. – После того, как ты назовешь своего. Пусть тот, кто будет биться от тебя, выйдет на середину круга.  
Альва вздохнула:  
– Я же говорю – скучные вы, люди. Портите всё удовольствие. Но ты забыл, служитель Сияющей: в таком случае я имею право назвать ставку. То, что вы мне дадите, если проиграете.   
– И мы тоже имеем право назвать ставку, – сказал Робертино.  
– Вы уже назвали – проход к телепорту, – альва снова сменила позу, провела ладонью по высокой красивой груди, словно поправляя складки платья. – Разве нет?  
– Какие вы, альвы, предсказуемые, – улыбнулся паладин. – Так и норовите обмануть, но напрямую лгать не можете, вот и пытаетесь заболтать. Ставки называются после согласия на поединок, а не до. Я назову твою ставку, когда ты назовешь нашу.  
Ее лицо исказилось в злой усмешке – на мгновение, но паладины успели увидеть, как из-под пухлых губ показались коротенькие, но вполне заметные клыки.   
– Хорошо. Итак, ваша ставка – целомудрие. Если вы проиграете поединок, тот, кто будет биться за вас, до утра останется со мной и будет ублажать меня. Он не пожалеет, о моей любви мечтают многие!  
Робертино спокойно встретил ее темный, страстный взгляд:  
– Твоя ставка – твое настоящее имя во всей полноте его звучания.  
На поляне стало тихо. Альва прищурилась, она явно была возмущена таким требованием, настолько, что даже не сразу смогла ответить.   
– Да как ты смеешь… – начала она, вставая с трона, но все-таки сдержалась, не договорила и села обратно. Махнула рукой, подзывая одного из спутников:  
– Он будет моим воином. Выбирайте своего.  
Рикардо тронул Робертино за руку и показал на себя. Алессио покачал головой:  
– Ну нет, чтоб младший за меня бился? Это что получается, я за твою спину спрячусь? Как же. Вот что, давайте лучше я буду драться с альвом. Во-первых, зря, что ли, Ливетти меня на всякие хитрые приемы натаскивал дополнительно к тому, чему и так всех учит? Альвы ведь хитрожопые, честно драться не будут, вот и я не буду, во-вторых, я не девственник, если проиграю – от меня не убудет, но я постараюсь не проиграть.  
Квартерон посмотрел на него, вздохнул и покрутил пальцем у виска в известном жесте «ну ты дурак, что ли?». Робертино же сказал:  
– Мне кажется, правильно будет, если мы обратимся к Хранителю в этом вопросе. Пусть Он бросит кости. Сыграем в «камень, ножницы, бумага», кто победит – тому и драться.  
Алессио потер лоб:  
– М-м-м… не нравится мне это. Но, наверное, ты прав. Там, где фейри и фейские закидоны, лучше и вправду на волю Хранителя положиться. Как ты думаешь, Рикардо?  
Тот вздохнул опять, но кивнул согласно.  
Все трое про себя проговорили коротенькую молитву Хранителю, тому из богов, кто заведовал безнадежными делами, случайностями, удачей и защищал людей при контакте с фейри.  
– А теперь… раз, два, три! – сказал Алессио и раскрыл ладонь.  
Одновременно с ним Робертино выбросил два пальца, а Рикардо – тоже раскрытую ладонь. «Кости» были брошены, и биться выпало Робертино.  
Он отдал зеркало Рикардо, снял берет и сунул его за пояс, затем снял кафтан и аккуратно положил на траву. Подошел к каменному кругу:  
– Я буду биться.   
Альва улыбнулась хищно:  
– О-о, девственник, настоящий девственник! Ты наивно думаешь, будто твоя девственность поможет тебе победить моего воина? Ах, как это мило! Ты проиграешь, девственник, и твоя невинность достанется мне… и моему воину. Я буду щедра к победителю и поделюсь тобой.  
Выбранный ею для поединка альв самодовольно улыбнулся, окинув Робертино похабным взглядом. Но паладин ничуть не смутился и не испугался. Глянул спокойно на соперника, потом на его госпожу:  
– Ты не назвала условия самого боя, и мы бьемся с тем оружием, какое при нас, – и он вынул из ножен меч. Клинок паладинского меча слабо засветился у крестовины, где была сделана гравировка в виде аканта и священной рунической надписи.  
Альва прикусила пухлую губку – и правда, с ее стороны не назвать условия поединка и не выбрать самой оружие было большим промахом. И тут-то Робертино и понял, что она просто очень молода. По меркам альвов, наверное, почти девчонка. Как и все остальные альвы из ее свиты, в том числе и его соперник, которого при виде паладинского меча аж затрясло. Это было не просто хладное железо, это была освященная сталь, клинок, созданный с применением не только высокого мастерства кузнецов, но и мистических сил, даруемых богами своим посвященным. И магии крови, так что в определенном смысле меч Робертино был частью его самого.  
Паладин встал напротив альва. Тот пригнулся, держа свой клинок из черной бронзы на уровне плеча. В мире людей бронза была мягче стали, но здесь действовали другие законы, так что на самом деле шансы были равны.  
Альв атаковал первым, Робертино не стал парировать, просто увернулся и нанес удар уже на втором шаге, развернувшись в другую сторону. Бронза и сталь, соприкоснувшись, издали гулкий звон. Альв с удивлением глянул на паладина – не ожидал, что тот так хорошо видит сквозь фейский морок. Паладин улыбнулся ему уголками губ и пошел в атаку, нанося серию быстрых, коротких ударов. Альв их все парировал, отпрыгнул на пару шагов назад, пригнулся, кинулся в сторону. Робертино тут же призвал на себя очищение, смывая чары, что альв только что на него набросил. В голове тут же прояснилось и паладин понял: противник попался достойный, и эти пляски могут продолжаться долго. А ведь бой по условиям до первой крови. И альв наверняка попытается устроить какую-нибудь хитрость, чтобы пустить ему кровь любым способом. К примеру, вон неподалеку куст шиповника, и что-то ветки его стали намного длиннее, чем были еще несколько минут назад, и стоит только оказаться ближе, как шипастые лозы тут же оплетут ноги.  
Алессио тоже заметил слишком быстрый рост шиповника, размахнулся веревкой с крюком, зацепил несколько веток на кусте и дернул. Взметнулись лепестки, ветки скрючились и свернулись клубками, куст как-то сразу скукожился.  
– Помогать нельзя! – крикнул кто-то из альвов.   
Алессио показал ему непристойный кольярский жест, отчего альва аж перекосило, все-таки недаром на Кольяри оттопыренный средний палец всегда считался хорошим обережным жестом от фейри:  
– А разве кустик в поединке участвует? – нахально лыбясь, спросил он. Альвы не ответили.  
Робертино же, отбив еще одну атаку противника, почувствовал между лопаток неприятный зуд. Как будто туда кто-то целится из лука. А может, и целится – альвы известны своей подлостью, и если в условиях поединка не было оговорено, кто именно должен пустить кровь, то они не преминут этим воспользоваться. С их точки зрения всё честно. И потому паладин резко пригнулся, стрела с бронзовым наконечником свистнула над ним и попала бы альву в лоб, если бы тот не отбил ее клинком.  
Рикардо развернулся, и один из его пикси, превратившись в огненную стрелку, метнулся к лучнику, впился ему в плечо, тот выронил лук и сполз на землю, зажимая истекающую серебром рану. Алессио хмыкнул:  
– Помогать нельзя!  
Альвы опять не ответили.  
Решив, что ждать очередной пакости просто глупо, Робертино призвал на себя святую броню, а затем сразу же – круг света.  
Белая волна прокатилась от него до краев огороженной колоннами площадки. Альвы с пронзительными криками отскакивали подальше, госпожа не успела соскочить с трона, и ее накрыло, она заорала так, что с елей посыпались шишки, хвоя, оглушенные фейри-гайтеры, пикси-светлячки и даже одна сова.  
А паладин, воспользовавшись замешательством противника, ударил со всей силы. Бронзовый клинок переломился, паладинский меч прошел чуть дальше и зацепил острием плечо альва, пропоров черную ткань рубашки, которая тут же напиталась серебром. Паладин шагнул назад, поднял меч острием вверх:  
– Я победил. Первая кровь!  
– Ты победил обманом! – взвизгнула госпожа.   
Робертино очистил клинок и вложил меч в ножны:  
– Не было сказано, что нельзя пользоваться всем, чем владеешь – а раз не сказано, то можно. Таковы правила, альва, и ты знаешь это. Я победил. Назови свое имя и дай нам пройти к телепорту.  
Она встала с трона, угрожающе подняла руку, и на ее пальцах разгорелось бледно-голубое пламя:  
– Не бывать этому! Я королева этого леса, и никто не может приказывать мне! Это мое место, и только я решаю, какие здесь действуют правила, и кто победил в поединке!  
– Ты – самозванка, а не королева, – вдруг сказал Рикардо. Его голос в сидском облике был очень глубоким, хрипловатым и проникал до костей. – Этот лес не твой. Трон – не твой. Здесь владения Фьюиль – всегда были и есть. И будут.  
Он надрезал серебряным ножом ладонь, вынул из-за пояса зеркало и мазнул по нему кровью. А потом повернул к ней. Зеркало тут же разгорелось белым сиянием, и альва взвизгнула, ее лицо исказилось и вмиг сделалось некрасивым, грубым, она пошатнулась, попыталась убежать, но наступила на собственные волосы и шлепнулась на задницу. Другие альвы разбежались в стороны, стараясь не попасть под белое сияние, все еще струящееся из зеркала. Кое-кто из них сразу поспешил убраться подальше – и Робертино, и Алессио почувствовали движение Завесы. Мелкие фейри же разбежались еще тогда, когда закончился поединок.   
Рикардо медленно пошел к альве, а та, поскуливая, отползала назад, не в силах ни встать, ни оторвать взгляд от зеркала и от пылающих серебром глаз кровавого сида. И отползала, пока не уперлась спиной в каменный трон. Рикардо подошел к ней совсем близко, оставалось всего три шага. Она закричала, выставив вперед ладони:  
– А-а-а!!! Отпусти, кровавый!!! Отпусти, не то познаешь гнев моего отца!!!  
На это квартерон только рассмеялся хрипловатым смехом, вроде бы негромко, но с деревьев опять посыпались обалдевшие гайтеры, совы и стайки пикси-светлячков. И сделал еще два шага. Альва вжалась в камень трона, ее прямо трясло от дикого страха. И Робертино крикнул:  
– Рикардо! В самом деле, отпусти, хватит с нее. Пусть назовет настоящее имя и убирается куда хочет.  
Квартерон обернулся к нему, моргнул, и пламя в его глазах погасло, осталось только серебряное сияние. Он опустил зеркало, спрятал его за пояс и помотал головой, словно пытаясь сбросить какое-то наваждение. Выглядел он слегка напуганным и растерянным, но быстро пришел в себя. Альва громко выдохнула, закрыла лицо руками и расплакалась – совсем как человек. Ее длинные острые уши поникли, плечи опустились, волосы даже как-то потускнели.  
– Клуэран Тьонда Луахт! Вот вам мое имя! – она всхлипнула и снова заплакала. – Я так хотела свое королевство! Так хотела любви и обожания! А мне даже служили только по приказу отца! Все они разбежались, все, предатели, предатели! Здесь я была королевой, а вы, вы пришли и сломали всё… ненавижу!!!  
Алессио и Робертино переглянулись в легком недоумении, и кольярец сказал:  
– Мы здесь по своим делам, и если бы ты не вздумала за наш счет поразвлечься, была бы королевой по-прежнему. Неужели никто не сказал тебе, что связываться с паладинами не стоит? Особенно если за тобой нет никакой серьезной силы. Эх ты, а еще Луахт. Тьфу!   
На это альва разрыдалась еще горше. Рикардо присел перед ней и положил руки на плечи, легонько встряхнул. Она убрала ладони с лица и посмотрела на него огромными черными глазами. Он покачал головой, вздохнул. Кончиками пальцев провел по ее щеке, смахивая слезы, по скуле, подбородку, губам. Альва прерывисто вдохнула, рыдать перестала, ее лицо успокоилось и вернуло прежнюю красоту, даже уши стали выглядеть пободрее. И она по-прежнему смотрела в лицо Рикардо, не отрывая взгляда. А он легонько ласкал пальцами ее губы, шею, мочки ушей. Она совсем успокоилась, страх ее пропал – это даже Робертино и Алессио почувствовали. А альва прильнула к Рикардо и робко поцеловала его губы. Он ответил на поцелуй, и положил одну руку ей на грудь, а другую погрузил в ее густые длинные волосы.  
Робертино кашлянул и громко сказал:  
– Кхм, Рикардо, мы тут немного погуляем по лесу. Недалеко. Полчаса хватит?  
Не оборачиваясь, квартерон кивнул, и принялся страстно целовать альву.  
Алессио хмыкнул, похабно ухмыльнулся и пошел в заросли подлеска. Робертино последовал за ним. Поляна скрылась за кустами. Лес вокруг снова стал обычным лесом, Завеса успокоилась, все фейри разбежались и попрятались – мало кто хочет связываться с кровавым сидом, пусть даже и квартероном. Вокруг снова был привычный Универсум.   
Гулять паладины не стали, просто уселись на поваленный ствол, обросший мхом, достали палочки, пыхнули с наслаждением, и только тогда Алессио сказал:  
– Первый раз увидел в действии пресловутые сидские чары. И ведь Рикардо всего лишь квартерон! Стремно представить, каков тогда настоящий сид, если квартерон так вот легко альву Луахт очаровал.  
Робертино, выпустив колечко дымка, пожал плечами:  
– Ну, она ведь совсем юная, собственные чары у нее еще слабые. Иначе мы бы так легко не отделались, честно говоря. Судя по всему, это альвская молодежь, которой надоело подчиняться старшим, вот они и сбежали, нашли бесхозный лес и вздумали завести здесь свое, хм, королевство. И я их даже в чем-то понимаю…  
– Как думаешь, Рикардо правду сказал насчет того, что эти места принадлежат его клану? – Алессио сбил пепел с палочки.  
– А с чего б ему врать? – Робертино снова затянулся дымком. – Я даже думаю, что именно потому эти земли Корпусу в свое время и передали. У клана Фьюиль давний договор с людьми, и такие как Рикардо или Манзони – в каком-то роде как бы гаранты этого договора, что ли. Я читал про это в старых хрониках Корпуса. Эти земли в Фейриё действительно считаются владениями кровавых сидов, когда-то они тут жили. Потом у них была большая война с неблагими сидами, и кровавые проигрывали, пока не заключили договор с людьми. Полукровки помогли им одолеть всех врагов и укрепиться. С тех пор в Фейриё кровавых боятся и уважают, и если бы князь Фьюиль захотел, они бы снова заселили свои старые владения. Но фейри к такому относятся… ну, я бы не сказал – равнодушно или легкомысленно, но не как мы. Да и то – они же практически бессмертные, живут, пока не надоест или не убьют, так что им спешить некуда.  
Он додымил палочку, вдавил во влажный мох окурок и старательно растер его подметкой. Подумал, и зажег вторую палочку. Из-за густых кустов подлеска с поляны доносились тихие охи и стоны. Усмехнувшись, Робертино сказал:  
– А ведь она, хоть и проиграла, все равно получила любовное удовольствие. Причем не в пример качественнее, чем если бы выиграла. Сам понимаешь, какой из меня был бы любовник – мало того что опыта нет, так еще и недобровольно.   
– Да уж, Рикардо она, небось, еще долго не забудет, круче было б только если бы вместо него был Манзони, – расплылся в усмешке Алессио. – Хотя, думаю, на Манзони она бы наехать не посмела. Я, признаться, удивлен, почему она и на нас наехала.  
– А что тут удивительного. Ей же надо было показать перед своими силу и власть. Помнишь, Манзони рассказывал, что среди неблагих альвов это обычное дело, особенно у молодых, только так они себе репутацию и авторитет среди своих и зарабатывают. Так что ей не позавидуешь – всё сначала начинать придется, – Робертино снова прислушался. На поляне стало тихо, и он поднялся с бревна, затушил второй окурок и пошел туда. Алессио последовал за ним.  
На мощеной каменными плитами площадке в круге колонн стояла альва. Выглядела она довольной, аж светилась, приводила в порядок свои длинные волосы и на паладинов глянула с легкой усмешкой. Алессио ответил ей тем же, но она не смутилась. Рикардо застегнул камзол, опоясался, надел кафтан. Он был всё еще в сидском облике.  
– Вы победили, у вас мое имя, – холодно сказала альва. – Имя принцессы Луахт. Не думайте, что я так просто это оставлю! Как только вы используете его и я стану свободна, я отомщу!  
Робертино улыбнулся:  
– Мстить другим за свои ошибки – нарушение Равновесия. Ты снова окажешься в обязательствах, а имя твое мы не забудем, даже когда используем – мы ведь не простые люди.   
Она прищурилась, куснула губу:  
– Я запомню это! – она повернулась в сторону валуна с телепортом, подняла руку. На ладони быстро разгорелось голубое сияние, и она швырнула его в камень. Грохнуло, полетели осколки, каменные ступени сначала покрылись трещинами, а потом просто рухнули, и вместо них осталась только отвесная стена в двенадцать футов. Альва рассмеялась, дрогнула Завеса, и она исчезла за ней.  
– Вот сучка, – выругался Алессио.  
Рикардо покачал головой, потом махнул рукой и подошел к трону. Проколол палец кончиком маленького серебряного ножа, и кровью начертал на основании трона какой-то сложный знак. А потом лизнул палец, потер лицо ладонями и вернулся в людской облик. Устало сказал:  
– Обновил нашу печать здесь, чтобы впредь неповадно было… всяким таким. А она – ее тоже понять можно, – он присел на трон, провел рукой по грубому каменному подлокотнику. – Младшая дочь князя Луахт, лишняя в княжеской семье – ее родили, чтобы отдать клану Бруэх как откуп за пролитую кровь. Но Бруэх тогда посмели напасть на клан Фэур, и истребили почти всех их, а уцелевшие воззвали к помощи кровавых, по старому договору. Тогда кровавые наказали Бруэх, очень сурово наказали, так что им стало не до откупа от Луахт – выжить бы.   
– Повезло, – Алессио припомнил всё, что знал об отношениях между альвскими кланами. – Она осталась жива и относительно свободна.  
– Только никому не нужна в княжеской семье, ведь она по-прежнему считалась имуществом Бруэх и они могли потребовать ее когда захотят, – покачал головой Рикардо. – Ей пришлось всего добиваться самой с ранних лет, любыми путями и способами. Неудивительно, что ей захотелось собственное владение. Ну, теперь, думаю, немножко легче станет, как я с нее метку Бруэх снял. По крайней мере она теперь сама себе хозяйка.  
– Главное, чтоб не забыла, что она тебе за это обязана, – Алессио посмотрел на валун с телепортом.  
– Она не обязана, – Рикардо слез с трона. – Это была плата за чары с зеркалом. Ей ведь тогда очень больно было, я перестарался и был виноват перед ней. Так что теперь Равновесие восстановлено.   
Паладины на это только вздохнули хором: что тут скажешь, фейская мораль – сложная штука, и Рикардо лучше них знал, что делал.  
– Надо теперь туда забраться, – сказал квартерон, подойдя к валуну. – Вот что. Тут вроде щели подходящие есть, я сейчас залезу, а потом скину вам веревку.  
Он взял веревку с кошкой, обмотал вокруг пояса, подпрыгнул довольно высоко и уцепился за какой-то выступ, подтянулся, нащупал ногой подходящую выемку, оттолкнулся и вылез на верхушку валуна. Скинул веревку:  
– Тут зацепить не за что, но я вытащу, не бойтесь.  
Все же, хоть Рикардо и правда мог втащить их обоих, Алессио сначала подсадил Робертино, а потом уже они оба втащили и его самого.  
– Ну вот, наконец-то мы отсюда свалим, – сказал квартерон. – Свалим, и я, пожалуй, скажу Кавалли, что завтра целый день спать буду. До самого вечера, а потом всю ночь, и плевать я хотел на все завтрашние тренировки! Тяжело это – так долго в сидском облике шляться, а потом в нем же еще и с альвой трахаться…  
И он первым шагнул в телепорт, а за ним и Робертино с Алессио.

Кладбище  
Огромное старое кладбище в Брезалес было примечательно тем, что существовало без малого две тысячи лет. Захоронения здесь были в основном языческие, причем разных культов, в том числе и демонопоклонских. Беспокойность кладбища проистекала в том числе и из этого, но не только. Просто бывают места, где потоки сил очень хаотичные, при этом – мощные. Их сплетения что только не порождают! Это кладбище было как раз из таких.  
Мешанину потоков сил Анэсти почуял сразу же, как только телепорт выбросил их на круглую площадку, окруженную восемью статуями разных древних богов и демонов, ведавших загробной жизнью и смертью. Площадка находилась в самом начале кладбища, недалеко от ворот, и вид имела не очень-то заброшенный. Впрочем, на это кладбище местные ходили – днем, конечно же. И даже иной раз хоронили здесь своих покойников из тех людей, кто при жизни был большим грешником либо еще почему-то казался местным недостойным погребения на новом кладбище недалеко от Сизого Терновника.   
Площадка со статуями располагалась на небольшом холмике, и с нее отлично виднелась большая часть старого кладбища, кроме тех уголков, что прятались в низинах и поросли ельником.  
– Какое оно огромное, это кладбище… – пробормотал кадет Карло, оглядываясь. – И вон там… вон там что-то светится… вон там, слева, прямо возле надгробий.  
Анэсти посмотрел туда, куда указал кадет, кивнул:  
– Кладбищенские огни, обычное дело для таких мест. Запомни, Карло: такие огоньки отмечают неспокойные могилы, самый верный признак. Даже если на вид ничего такого, всё равно надо на такую могилу печать упокоения накладывать, нам это сеньор Манзони не раз говорил…  
– Так нам что, надо туда идти? – с легким испугом спросил кадет.   
Маттео чуть искривил губы:  
– Нет, Карло, мы сейчас тут усядемся и будем луной любоваться. На тебе амулет, болван, войди в легкий транс и определи, куда он тебе дорогу указывает.  
Карло обиженно засопел, прикрыл глаза и не без усилия вошел в транс. Анэсти вздохнул, с укором глянул на Маттео, но ничего не сказал. Он вообще не собирался особо общаться с Маттео, кроме как по необходимости.   
Сам Анэсти, да и Маттео тоже, не стали входить в транс – незачем. Они и так чувствовали направление, которое показывал амулет. И даже конечная точка виднелась с горки – развалины древней часовни, над которыми мерцала синеватая звездочка – обратный телепорт, пройти через который можно было только с амулетом. Конечно, можно было показать Карло на эту часовню, но оба – и Маттео, и Анэсти – решили, что лишний раз приложить усилия и попрактиковаться в паладинских умениях кадету будет полезно. А мимо могил с огоньками пройти все равно придется: это кладбище было распланировано так, что дорожка здесь хоть и была одна, но петляла по всей его территории, притом нигде не пересекаясь. В старые времена считалось, что это помешает беспокойникам добраться до живых до рассвета. Конечно, паладины могли пойти и напрямик, но продираться сквозь ельник и заросли терновника, шиповника и ежевики не очень-то хотелось. Да и пока что ни Анэсти, ни Маттео не видели на этом кладбище ничего такого уж особенного, чтоб спешить с него убраться.  
Тут Карло вышел из транса и радостно ткнул пальцем в сторону развалин часовни:  
– Нам туда! Ой… а это и так отсюда видно… – он заметил звездочку телепорта и расстроился.  
Маттео хмыкнул, Анэсти только чуть улыбнулся и сказал серьезно:  
– Но ведь ты должен был суметь определить по амулету, это часть испытания. А теперь идем. Заодно на могильные огни поближе посмотрим.  
Когда они спустились со взгорка, развалины часовни с телепортом пропали из виду, да и пейзаж вокруг стал куда мрачнее. Узкая каменная дорожка шла мимо вросших в землю надгробий, мимо затянутых плющом и ежевикой входов в низенькие склепы, и всё это было таким древним, что даже было странно, как тут вообще могут появляться беспокойники – ведь они уже за это время должны были бы рассыпаться в прах.  
– Странное место, – вдруг сказал Маттео. – Движения сил такие, что если бы тут было озеро, в нем бы всё время водовороты крутило. Но пока никаких некротиков не вижу.  
Анэсти прислушался к ощущениям и кивнул:  
– Я тоже. Но они тут есть.  
Наконец они дошли до могил с огоньками. Теперь стало видно, что могилы эти довольно свежие, не больше года.   
– Ну, Карло, давай. Помнишь, что и как делать надо? – Анэсти показал на могилы. – Это ведь несложно.  
Маттео усмехнулся:  
– Нам несложно, а ему – сверхзадача. Я даже удивляюсь, как это он испытание духа прошел… Кстати, Луческу – а ты как прошел? У тебя же в Ингарии девчонка осталась, ты ей постоянно письма страстные пишешь и подарки шлешь. Мог ведь и отказаться от паладинства ради такой-то любви.  
Тем временем Карло, повздыхав, подошел к первой могиле и принялся накладывать печать, делая всё медленно, но очень старательно. А Анэсти, искоса глянув на Маттео, сказал сердито:  
– Вот смотрю я на тебя, Олаварри, и никак понять не могу. Ты из знатного рода, вроде бы должен был воспитание хорошее получить… Не знаю, как там у кьянталусского дворянства, а в Ингарии среди мещан не принято нос в чужие письма совать.  
Маттео высокомерно улыбнулся:  
– Среди равных не принято, конечно. Но ведь ты же не будешь ставить рядом кьянталусского графа и какого-то ингарийского мещанина?  
Услыхав такое, Анэсти аж побелел, развернулся к Маттео, смерил его очень холодным взглядом голубых глаз и сказал:  
– Благодари богов, что мы на задании. Иначе б я тебе точно в твое графское благородное рыло засветил бы своим неблагородным мещанским кулаком. Не за личное оскорбление и даже не за то, что ты совал нос в мои письма, а за то, что ты позоришь паладинский мундир такими высказываниями. Но когда мы с задания вернемся, я точно тебе ввалю как следует. Даже если мне потом придется неделю в карцере сидеть.  
Маттео только собрался ответить что-то ядовитое и остроумное, как вдруг заорал Карло, оба тут же развернулись в его сторону и Маттео, который был к нему ближе, выхватил меч, подскочил к могиле и с маху воткнул клинок в намогильную насыпь. Раздался мерзкий визг, и рука беспокойника, схватившая Карло за ногу, разжалась. Анэсти призвал очищение, но не простое, а храмовничье, сработавшее не на площадь, а на двадцать футов во все стороны, в том числе под землю. Визг повторился, земля на могилах осела, уже почти вылезший из могилы беспокойник рассыпался в прах. Карло шлепнулся на задницу, но тут же вскочил.  
– И чего было орать, обычный беспокойник. Ты бы еще дольше возился с печатью, – Олаварри счистил сырую землю с клинка и вложил меч в ножны.  
– Я делал всё как надо! – возмутился кадет.   
Анэсти присел на корточки возле могилы, мистическим зрением разглядывая печать, и вздохнув, быстро поправил ее:  
– В общем-то она уже ни к чему, там один пепел. Но для порядку… Карло, посмотри и запомни, потому что в следующий раз может не повезти.  
– Не трать время на объяснения, этому барану объяснять бесполезно, – Маттео презрительно посмотрел на Карло. – Идем дальше.  
Анэсти встал, подошел к двум другим могилам и проверил печати. Там они были наложены как надо.  
– Идем. Но, Олаварри, ты запомни мои слова насчет рыла и кулака. И кстати… за это меня конечно Кавалли запихнет в карцер дней на пять точно, но и тебе от карцера тоже не отвертеться. Потому что когда он меня спросит, за что я тебе ввалил, я ему скажу правду.  
Кьянталусец фыркнул:  
– Ты ввали сначала. Меня с двенадцати лет учили кулачному бою лучшие мастера Кьянталусы.  
– Когда тебя учили кулачному бою лучшие мастера Кьянталусы, я в кузне молотом махал и клещами болванки ворочал. Так что мне достаточно будет врезать тебе один раз, – Анэсти выдернул из покосившейся оградки толстый железный прут и без особо заметных усилий сначала согнул его в петлю, а потом разогнул и переломил пополам, а обломки отбросил в кусты. Олаварри побледнел.  
– Но даже если я не смогу тебе ввалить, это ничего не изменит, Кавалли тебя всё равно накажет, как только выяснит, из-за чего была драка. А Филипепи еще и добавит что-нибудь на свой вкус.  
От этих слов Маттео побледнел еще сильнее. Валерио Филипепи, несмотря на в общем-то мягкий характер, был человеком очень принципиальным и на наказания изобретательным.  
– Слушайте, может, потом уже будете разбираться с этим всем, а? Нам ведь поскорее до телепорта дойти надо, – подал голос Карло. Паладины повернулись к нему, удивленные тем, что он рискнул вмешаться в их спор.  
– А ты помалкивай, – Анэсти разозлился. – И думай над тем, где и как ты ошибку сделал, когда печати налагал.   
Карло насупился, но смолчал.  
Дальше они все шли молча. Прошли один виток дороги, и пока что ничего интересного не попалось, кроме одного несчастного скелета, рискнувшего выскочить на них из полуразрушенного склепа. Паладины предоставили Карло с ним разбираться. Кадет справился быстро, и похоже, даже не успел осмыслить, что и как он делал, само получилось. Поняв, что на сей раз не сплоховал, он аж засветился от удовольствия.   
Повернув на второй виток кладбищенской дорожки, который шел в низине, поросшей чахлыми елками, Анэсти спросил:  
– Олаварри, ты что, ингарийский знаешь?   
– Вот еще, к чему мне голову такой ерундой забивать? – высокомерно отмахнулся Маттео.   
Анэсти опять начал злиться, но все-таки сдержался и продолжил расспросы:  
– А как же ты тогда мои письма читал? Я их ведь на родном языке пишу.  
– Адрес на конверте ты же на фартальском написал, а то как бы ты из Фартальезы его отправил, – вдруг вместо Маттео сказал Карло. – Вот он и прочитал. А остальное угадал… Мы же почти все каким-нибудь девушкам такие письма пишем и подарки шлем… – Карло вздохнул.  
– Какой умный кадет, – с непередаваемо едкой иронией восхитился Маттео. – Поумнее даже, чем младший паладин Анэсти Луческу. Не знаю, Луческу, чему там вас Манзони учит, а наш наставник чуть ли не с первого дня нас на такие мелочи натаскивает.  
Чувствуя, что еще немного, и он все-таки попытается набить морду Маттео, Анэсти предпочел на это промолчать. Призвал четыре огонька и отправил их прощупывать дорогу впереди и проверять заросли ельника по сторонам. И как выяснилось спустя несколько минут – очень правильно сделал.  
Едва они дошли до поворота, где ельник был особенно густым, а вдоль дорожки в лунном свете поблескивала вода, как справа и слева зашатались два высоких древних надгробия, затем плиты на них разошлись, и над могилами восстали две длинных, тощих мумии в лохмотьях и с посохами. В глазницах мумий светились мертвенно-зеленоватые огоньки, а мистическим зрением паладины увидели, как стекается к ним туманная мана.  
– Траханный конь, это же личи! – изумился Анэсти. – Гребанные личи!!!  
Маттео выругался по-кьянталусски и выхватил меч. Позади пискнул Карло:  
– Ой мама!!!  
Анэсти, несмотря на изумление, быстренько потянул ману, сколько смог, и рассыпал ее густой сетью огоньков. А потом призвал на себя святую броню и крикнул:  
– Карло, быстро назад, доставай четки и молись!   
Рядом Маттео тоже призвал на себя святую броню. С сетью огоньков экспериментировать не стал – это было особенное храмовничье умение, ему, конечно, учили всех, но не у всех оно получалось хорошо, и Маттео просто решил не тратить силы. Вместо этого он набрал маны и выпустил ее по личам пламенными стрелами, сразу двумя.   
Стрелы пропали впустую: оба лича успели скастовать мерцающие зеленоватые щиты, и белое пламя расплескалось по ним, а ману высшие личи всосали в себя, и тут же потратили на могучее и сложное некромантское заклинание. Оно разошлось в стороны довольно далеко, и непонятно было, какой именно результат должно было дать. Анэсти это обеспокоило, но времени рассуждать не было совсем, и он просто пошел на лича в атаку, левой рукой держа щит веры, а правой – полыхающий белым меч. Маттео сделал то же самое – деваться все равно было некуда.  
Сеть огоньков Анэсти стянулась к личам, разделилась надвое и опутала обоих. Белые огоньки вились вокруг мумий, словно пчелиный рой, и жалили их, будто те же пчелы, не давая кастовать ничего сложнее обычных боевых заклинаний вроде стрел или силовых ударов.  
– Я сеть долго держать не смогу! – Анэсти рубанул мечом по ногам лича, отпрыгнул, уворачиваясь от сверкающего зеленым посоха. – Лупи что есть духу!  
Маттео послушался и замахал мечом как заведенный, пытаясь пробить защиту лича – тот оказался очень умелым бойцом и ловко парировал все выпады посохом. Правда, сам атаковать тоже не успевал, и Маттео все-таки сумел особенно сильным ударом переломить колдовской посох лича, а после того тут же рубанул по ногам. Ничем не защищенные кости мумии хрустнули, нога подломилась. Маттео отпрыгнул и еле увернулся от заклинания. Рядом Анэсти бешено размахивал своим тяжелым мечом, рубя лича, и небезуспешно: у того уже не было правой руки, посоха, части левой ноги и половины ребер. Огоньки, жалящие личей, уже начали гаснуть – видимо, Анэсти, как и предупреждал, устал и не мог поддерживать их так много.  
А между тем стало наконец понятно, что за большое сложное заклинание применили личи в начале боя. Со всех сторон раздались шорохи, треск и постукивание… и на дорожку из ельника выбралась целая толпа скелетов, вооруженных дубинами, ржавыми мечами и в остатках древних доспехов.  
Карло вскочил с колен, схватил кистень и принялся, выкрикивая молитвы, размахивать им во все стороны, круша истлевшие кости и черепа. Получалось у него неплохо, в помощи он пока не нуждался, и паладины решили сосредоточиться на личах. Это было непросто: хоть и порубленные, мумии все еще отлично управлялись с магией. Личи, лишившись обеих ног, просто носились по воздуху, сыпля некромантскими кастами так густо, что оба паладина то и дело вынуждены были обновлять святую броню. Маттео чувствовал, что еще немного – и он просто выдохнется, и тогда заклятия достанут его. Более того, личи поднялись так высоко, что Анэсти и Маттео уже не доставали до них мечами, а пламенные стрелы и силовые удары те отбивали легко.  
– Ах ты ж сука костяная! – Анэсти разозлился не на шутку. Вонзил меч в щель между камнями дорожки, опустился на одно колено, крепко держась за рукоять меча, поднял левую руку с четками ко лбу и мгновенно вошел в боевой храмовничий транс, на короткое время многократно усиливающий все его способности. Маттео не стал даже и пытаться такое сделать – просто не смог бы, для этого надо было несколько недель регулярно молитвенные бдения проводить и вообще соблюдать храмовничьи практики. Он просто ударил по личам кругом света. Это отбросило их футов на двадцать, сбило все касты и ввергло личей в некоторое замешательство – всего на несколько секунд, но этого времени хватило Анэсти, чтобы создать сферу света. Белое сияние полыхнуло во все стороны, выжигая на своем пути все некротические заклятия. Личи и скелеты рассыпались мелким прахом.   
Сфера света прокатилась на добрых сто футов и угасла. Анэсти вцепился в рукоять меча, опираясь на него, и тяжело дышал. Мокрые пряди рыжей челки липли ко лбу, с подбородка капал пот, и его всего трясло, как в лихорадке. Обалдевший и слегка оглушенный Маттео оглядел побоище.  
Кучки праха повсюду. Кучки разбитых костей тех скелетов, которых Карло успел упокоить до сферы света. Сам Карло, скорчившийся на земле.   
Это зрелище быстро привело Маттео в чувство. Он выругался и быстрым шагом пошел к кадету. Анэсти, тяжко вздохнув, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги, выдернул меч из щели между камнями, вложил его в ножны и тоже погреб к Карло. Маттео подошел раньше, присел, принялся ощупывать кадета. Тот на прикосновения не реагировал, только скулил тоненько.  
– Да черт тебя подери, что с тобой? – Маттео так ничего и не нащупал и попытался повернуть Карло на спину. Подошел Анэсти и помог ему уложить кадета на траву там, где было относительно сухо. Пощупал его лоб, щеки, шею:  
– На заклятие не похоже, да я и не чую ничего такого…  
Карло наконец перестал скулить и простонал:  
– Я кистенем себе по яйцам попал…  
Маттео не выдержал и согнулся в приступе истерического хохота:  
– Я так и знал, что без этого не обойдется!  
Пошарив в кармане, Анэсти вынул палочницу, сунул одну палочку в зубы Карло, вторую взял сам, поджег обе:  
– Пыхай давай. Быстрее отпустит. Ничего страшного, Карло. Только ты, наверное, больше кистенем не пользуйся.  
Кадет пыхнул и грустно сказал:  
– Так ведь паладин должен уметь любым оружием биться. Нам так Чампа говорил…  
– Паладин должен уметь свою задачу выполнить и попутно яйца себе не отбить, – хмыкнул Маттео, тоже успокаиваясь. Он сел на камень у дорожки, тоже зажег палочку и пыхнул. – Но скелетов ты молотил неплохо.  
Карло смущенно улыбнулся. Его уже немножко отпустило и он даже принял более удобную позу, хотя все еще и лежал. Анэсти достал платок, принялся вытирать лицо, шею и лоб:  
– Ох как же я устал… Завтра всё будет болеть просто кошмарно.   
Пыхнув пару раз, Маттео, не глядя на Анэсти, вдруг сказал:  
– Должен перед тобой извиниться. За всё, что я тебе сегодня наговорил.  
Услыхав такое, Анэсти в крайнем удивлении поднял бровь:  
– Ого. И с чего бы это ты решил извиниться?  
– С того, что понял наконец то, что нам с первого дня втолковывают, – вздохнул Маттео, чувствуя стыд. – Что Корпус уравнивает нас всех, и с того момента, как мы надеваем мундир и приносим обеты, в счет идут только личные заслуги и способности, а происхождение не имеет никакого значения. Без твоих храмовничьих умений мы бы пропали, личи в конце концов уделали бы нас. Или, может, мы бы победили, но даже боюсь подумать, во что нам бы это обошлось. Так что я признаю: я был неправ и поступал бесчестно, когда попрекал тебя и других происхождением, воспитанием и прочим.  
На это Анэсти горько сказал:  
– Чтоб ты понял это, понадобились два лича и смертельная опасность… Тьфу, – он присел на корточки, затянулся, выпустил дым. – Правду говорят, что дворянам спесь и благородство глаза и разум застят. Ладно. Извинения принимаю. Тем более что письма ты все-таки не читал.  
Маттео опустил глаза:  
– Если честно – я бы и не стал их читать, даже если бы знал ингарийский. Это бесчестно и по меркам кьянталусского дворянства, в этом ты тоже был прав.  
Он допыхал палочку и раздавил окурок о камни дорожки:  
– Это правда, что капитан уже дал Манзони список кандидатов в придворные паладины на рассмотрение, и что меня в этих списках нет?  
Анэсти ответил не сразу, сначала тоже допыхал палочку и разжег вторую:  
– Правда.   
Услышав это, Маттео заметно расстроился. Анэсти выпустил дымок и добавил:  
– Тебя и еще кое-кого хотят рекомендовать в Тайную Канцелярию. Как по мне, это поинтереснее придворной службы. Да и зря, что ли, Филипепи тебя всяким хитрым штукам учит? Ты у него лучший ученик, он это сам сказал, я слышал.  
Несколько мгновений Маттео молча переваривал услышанное, обдумывал. Потом тоже зажег вторую палочку и сказал:  
– Хм… Даже не знаю, что и думать. Одно точно знаю – отец и дед будут очень недовольны. Хотя какая разница, как служить его величеству, будучи паладином? – он вздохнул, видимо, раздумывая над тем, что ему придется выслушать от сурового и высокомерного графа Олаварри.   
Допыхав вторую палочку, Анэсти погасил окурок:  
– Слыхал я разное про эти испытания, но чтоб младших паладинов и кадетов посылали с личами разбираться – такого в этих рассказах не было…  
– Потому что раньше такого и не было, – раздался знакомый голос, и на дорожке из-за поворота показался Филипепи. Дышал он вроде бы ровно, но несколько часто – видимо, долго и быстро бежал.  
– Сеньор Валерио! – вскочили оба младших паладина, а Карло поднялся на карачки. – Откуда вы здесь?  
–Откуда, откуда… из телепорта. Мы как увидели, какое… непотребство на вас вылезло, так я сразу в телепорт и бегом к вам. Но вижу, вы справились сами, молодцы, – старший паладин помог Карло встать на ноги. – Эти личи не должны были вылезти, их могилы из года в год запечатывают, чтоб чего не вышло. Пойдем посмотрим, кстати…  
Могилы оказались распечатанными. Филипепи долго водил ладонями над каждой из них, и выглядел он чем дальше, тем мрачнее.  
– Кто-то печати взломал, причем каким-то способом странным. Не магия крови, не некромантия, ничего такого. Необычное колдовство, и здорово похожее на гномье шаманство, но это как-то совсем уж невероятно… Ладно, парни, тут делать больше нечего, из этих могил уже никто никогда не вылезет. Так что идем уже вместе до обратного телепорта, заодно по дороге кое-что еще глянем…  
Договорить он не успел. Раскатился глухой, пробирающий до костей звук, земля под ногами дрогнула, а впереди, в ложбине футах в трехстах, заросли ельника сделались как-то заметно ниже.  
– Что это было? – перепуганно спросил Карло. Маттео и Анэсти почувствовали что-то странное: вроде бы светлую силу, но какую-то очень необычную. Филипепи вскинулся:  
– Это в подземном некрополе. Это ярость Оливио! Так, давайте быстро все туда, им, наверное, помощь нужна!

Подземный некрополь  
Оливио еще в Фартальезе, когда узнал о предстоящих испытаниях и летних учениях, пошел в библиотеку Паладинского Корпуса и отыскал там подробные карты Дезьерто Вьехо, в числе прочего и план кладбищенского подземелья. К картам прилагались описания и выдержки из хроник, откуда Оливио почерпнул много чего.   
Телепорт выбросил их на широкую аллею в самом дальнем конце кладбища, где высился огромный храм, посвященный древним богам и демонам. Алтари из этого храма давно были убраны, внутри остался только вход в подземный некрополь. Паладины постояли немного, разглядывая тяжеловесную громаду, потом молча зашли внутрь, в большой зал, освещенный только лунным светом, проникающим через узенькие световые колодцы в своде. Посреди зала в полу зияла огромная прямоугольная дыра с теряющимися во тьме ступенями. Все трое тут же создали по огоньку и шагнули на эти ступени. Спуск был коротким, и скоро паладины и кадет попали в нижний зал храма, темный и пыльный.  
– Темно тут, как у быка в жопе, – неизящно выразился Артурэ, засветив карманный светошарик в дополнение к своему слабенькому огоньку.  
– Подземелье же, что ж ты хотел, – снисходительно усмехнулся Дино и создал еще один огонек.   
Оливио потянул маны побольше и выпустил целую стаю огоньков. Они поднялись повыше и повисли большой россыпью, осветив наконец это место.  
Потолок был высоким, футов в пятнадцать, а то и больше, сводчатым и покрытым растрескавшейся штукатуркой с выцветшими фресками.  
– Зачем тут на потолках рисовали? – удивился кадет Артурэ. – Кому тут на это смотреть, здесь же одни покойники.  
– Это очень древний подземный некрополь, – Оливио огляделся. В зал выходило несколько коридоров, одинаково темных и воняющих затхлостью, пылью и тленом. – Очень. Ему, как и кладбищу, больше двух тысяч лет. По всему континенту таких построек немного сохранилось, во всяком случае в таком хорошем состоянии. В те времена, когда он строился, покойники бывали, кхм, поживее, чем нынче. Зависело от культа, к которому они при жизни принадлежали. Да и живые люди сюда тоже часто ходили – обряды проводить или во время войн прятаться.  
Он уже чувствовал направление, которое указывал амулет, и показал на средний коридор:  
– Нам туда. Артурэ, очень внимательно за огоньком следи, в этом некрополе полным-полно низших некротиков, Габриэль говорил – даже из стен выскакивают.  
Артурэ передернул плечами. Дино вздохнул:  
– Никогда не понимал этих древних некромантов. Душа – к богам, тело – в землю, это ведь естественный порядок вещей. И что это древним так хотелось подольше на земле удержаться, даже после смерти? Никакого ведь удовольствия от жизни не получишь – ни есть, ни пить, ни трахаться мертвые не могут.  
– Трахаться могут… – поправил его Оливио. – Вампиры высшие, например. И жрать тоже. Но дело ведь не в этом, а во власти. Почти все высшие некротики при жизни были или колдунами-некромантами, или кровавыми магами, или жрецами демонов и князей Инферно. Было время, когда они забрали очень много власти, и наворотили с потоками сил в некоторых местах такое, что до сих пор последствия имеются. Как вот здесь, например… Здесь был культ Полумертвого Владыки.  
Он показал на потолок коридора. Там тоже была фреска, и на ней даже можно было разглядеть изображение сидящего на троне человека в длинных одеяниях и высоком колпаке, украшенном вороньими перьями. Его лицо было наполовину живым, наполовину – черепом. У трона, преклонив колени, стояли несколько человек и протягивали ему на вытянутых руках разрубленных пополам младенцев.  
– Здесь погребены могущественные некроманты древности. Их могилы запечатаны множеством печатей, и эти печати регулярно обновляют. Но силы, которыми эти некроманты управляют даже мертвые, постоянно порождают всякую дрянь. Конечно, могилы можно бы и уничтожить, но тогда пропадет такой хороший полигон для учений, – он усмехнулся мрачно. – В других местах такие могилы уже давно очищены и в них, кроме праха, ничего нет. У нас в Плайясоль тоже есть похожий некрополь, только меньше. Туда путешественники из любопытства ходят, фрески смотрят и статуи с надгробными плитами.  
Дино плечами передернул:  
– Странное любопытство. Был бы я простым человеком – ноги бы моей в таких местах не было, да еще за мои же деньги, тьфу. Каким-то культом смерти попахивает. У нас в Понтевеккьо таких сомнительных достопримечательностей, хвала богам, нет. К нам путешественники приезжают наши мосты осматривать и замки, это понятно и безопасно. И приятно, особенно когда после осмотра хозяин замка еще и обед предлагает, по нашим обычаям путешественника всегда угостить надо, а кухня у нас хорошая, даже получше вашей.  
Оливио фыркнул:  
– Насчет кухни – это ты преувеличил, Дино. Лучше плайясольской просто не бывает. Но в остальном…   
Он снова посмотрел на потолочную фреску:  
– В остальном – да. Любопытство к древним могилам действительно отдает культом смерти… пусть даже любопытствующие и не осознают этого. В старые времена люди одновременно и боялись смерти, и смирялись с ее неизбежностью больше и сильнее, чем сейчас. Иногда это очень странно проявлялось. В Плайясоль, например, загадочным образом уживались культ Кернунна, поклонение Гвенвин, Гласвель и другим фейским владыкам, и культ Эккаты, богини смерти и одной из княгинь Инферно. Безумие жизни – и безумие смерти одновременно…  
– Не только в Плайясоль, – Дино пожал плечами. – Так везде было, просто не везде сохранилось.   
– Не скажи, – подал голос Артурэ. – В Ингарии вот не было культов смерти. Мертвых сжигали и прах развеивали на полях, чтобы освободить души для нового рождения. Считалось, что душа странствует по миру четыре года и сорок дней, потом возвращается к живым родичам и становится духом-покровителем еще на сорок лет, а потом рождается снова от той же крови. Не обязательно, конечно, от той же, но все-таки в те времена считалось, что умереть бездетным – страшнее не придумаешь... Да у нас даже и теперь сохранился обычай устраивать домашние алтари для поминания предков, и в каждой семье есть особенная книга, где записаны имена всех покойных родичей по крови, чтобы знать, какое имя дать ребенку. Вере ведь не противоречит… Поэтому нам, ингарийцам, вот это вот, – он показал на фрески. – Вот это вот никогда не понять.   
На фресках, мимо которых они проходили, подробно изображался процесс превращения умирающего в «живую» мумию. Вглядевшись, Дино скривился и сплюнул.  
– Интересно, что насчет этого сказал бы Тонио, – мрачно полюбопытствовал он. – У них ведь до принятия Веры на алтарях людей резали чуть ли не ежедневно, и причем могли любого на алтарь поволочь, даже знатного.   
– Живых покойников у них никогда не создавали, – покачал головой Оливио. – Насколько я понимаю, это даже противоречит их древним верованиям. Культа смерти в таком виде, как здесь, у них не было, а богиня Смерти даже считалась благой избавительницей от тяжести бытия. Она была единственной из их древних богов, кто не требовал жертв и кого боялись все остальные боги, ведь они считались тоже смертными, в определенном смысле, конечно. Смерти как таковой никто из мартиниканцев не боялся, наоборот даже. Богиня смерти была для них дарительницей свободы. Своеобразное воззрение, конечно, но если вспомнить, что свободы как таковой ведь у них не было никакой, даже у знатных – то становится понятно, почему они считали смерть освобождением. Каждый мартиниканец должен был заниматься тем, чем занимается его клан, вступать в брак не по своей воле, а по выбору старейшин, выполнять всё, что ему предписано, ублажать множество разных богов и жить по строгим правилам… Избавиться от этого можно было только в посмертии, и то непросто. Неудивительно, что многие на алтари в жертву шли добровольно – по крайней мере они могли надеяться, что за это жестокие боги смилуются над ними и даруют хорошее посмертие, даже несмотря на грехи. Или что богиня Смерти заступится за них перед другими богами.  
– Да-а-а, вот это жопа так жопа – когда даже и не знаешь, что лучше: жить или сдохнуть… – впечатлился Артурэ. – А откуда ты это всё знаешь? Тонио рассказал?  
– Много книг читал, – улыбнулся Оливио. – И тебе советую. Паладин должен быть хорошо образован, причем не только по прямой паладинской надобности…   
Артурэ опустил голову. Читать он очень не любил, за что его наставник Джулиани частенько поругивал и даже иногда засаживал в карцер с книгой, веля в качестве наказания ее прочесть и потом пересказать.  
Коридор сделался ниже и уже, фрески стали изображать просто скелетов, черепа и ритуальные предметы некротических культов. Пол стал наклонным. Оливио припомнил карту некрополя и сказал:  
– Переход на нижние ярусы. В старые времена туда ходили только служители культов… – он погасил свои огоньки, кроме двух. Один послал вперед, а второй поднял над головой и сделал поярче.  
Вскоре появились и ступени. И повеяло холодом.  
Артурэ принюхался:  
– А тленом не воняет.   
– Конечно, тут нечему вонять – всё уже давно истлело, – Оливио запустил еще пару огоньков как можно дальше, то же самое сделал и Дино. – Ты лучше в мистическом плане принюхивайся. Вот в нем смердит знатно.  
Дино сморщил нос:  
– Это верно.   
Кадет вздохнул, вошел в легкий транс и… заорал, бахнуло белым, и высунувшийся из ниши в стене скелет рассыпался горсткой пепла от пламенной стрелы. Артурэ сплюнул:  
– Тьфу! Я чуть не обосрался с перепугу!  
– Так я же тебя предупреждал, – с легкой укоризной сказал Оливио.   
– Ну, я думал, это так, шутка, – кадет пустил свой огонек в нишу и осмотрел ее. Ничего кроме паутины там уже не было, конечно.   
Оливио пожал плечами:  
– Ты разве не слышал, что у меня нет чувства юмора и я не люблю шутки? – в его голосе проскочил тонкий сарказм, который уловил только Дино.  
Артурэ покраснел и ничего не ответил. Про Оливио и правда другие младшие паладины и кадеты, кто его не очень хорошо знал, поговаривали, будто он никогда не смеется, шуток не понимает и шутить не умеет. И что лучше с ним не шутить, а то мало ли. На самом деле, конечно, это была неправда, просто шутил и смеялся он обычно в кругу близких друзей.  
Пройдя еще пару десятков футов, Дино спросил у него то, что хотел спросить очень давно:  
– Хм… Оливио, а скажи, ты правда девственник?  
На это Оливио только вздохнул едва слышно и ровным голосом ответил:  
– Я никогда не спал с женщинами, если ты об этом. И вообще никогда не трахался добровольно.  
– М-м-м… – Дино слегка смутился, но любопытство пересилило. – Я слышал твою историю, ну, про гардемаринскую школу и… то, что там было. Просто… разве можно остаться девственником после того, как… даже если недобровольно?  
– Я не знаю, Дино, – все так же ровно сказал Оливио, но Дино уловил в его голосе легкую горечь. – Но разве эти нюансы так важны?  
– М-м-м… – еще больше смутился Дино, уже жалея, что вообще задал этот вопрос. – Просто… ну, тебе все эти мистические умения легко давались сразу, даже без молитвенных бдений и прочего. Как и Робертино. Выходит, если недобровольно – то не считается?  
– Наверное, – Оливио остановился, прислушиваясь к своим мистическим чувствам. Дино тоже остановился, и тоже прислушался. Что-то тревожное было в тонком плане, но в таком месте как это – неудивительно. Тревожное – и странное.  
– Как ты понимаешь, я этого не хотел и удовольствия не получал, – Оливио вдруг с силой провел рукой по лицу, словно что-то смывая. – Тело… с ним можно сделать что угодно. И они делали. Но сам я им не достался, – он улыбнулся злой улыбкой, оскалив зубы.  
– Если честно… – Дино заставил себя посмотреть ему в лицо. – Если честно – я, наверное, не смог бы такое выдержать. Сломался бы.   
Оливио на это промолчал, хотя Дино явно ждал ответа. Не дождавшись, Дино тихо сказал:  
– Ты сохранил свою честь. А я… Я вот даже ради чести семьи не смог решиться на эту клятую женитьбу… Знаешь… отец ведь меня запер, чтоб я не сбежал. Я сидел в кладовке под лестницей, запертый на ключ, и думал, думал… Полночи думал – может, все-таки как-нибудь стерплю. Ради семьи. Долгов было очень много, очень. Отец заложил всё, что только можно, лишь бы не вышло на публику, что барон Каттанеи беднее самого последнего из своих арендаторов… Мы три года к тому времени без слуг обходились, кроме кухарки и одного лакея, который прислугой за все работал, и то, по-моему, из милосердия. Ели пшеничную кашу с льняным маслом и пустую чечевичную похлебку, гостей старались не приглашать – мать специально больной притворялась… Дома в таких обносках ходили, в каких в Фартальезе даже нищие не ходят… А все потому, что папаша в карты играть очень любил и наделал жутких долгов, потом пытался всё поправить, но получалось плохо. А тут такая возможность решить всё разом – надо только мне жениться на старой даме и ублажать ее как следует. Только, знаешь, слухи ведь ходили. Нехорошие слухи и упорные. Да что там слухи… Все это знали, просто вид делали, будто не верят. Она ведь очень богатая, и всех в кулаке держит, на каждого векселя есть… Трех мужей она свела в могилу. Первого – того самого домина, от которого всё свое богатство унаследовала. А потом двух других. Один вообще до двадцати пяти только дожил, третий который. Тоже младший сын владетельного дона с большими долгами, красивый был… В браке три года прожил с ней, а потом будто бы от зимней горячки умер. А на самом деле… Говорят, что она пытки любит и жестокую порку с… разными извращениями. Вот он и не выдержал, повесился. Или она его повесила, черт знает. Я думал – может, пусть она погасит отцовы векселя, я потерплю, сколько смогу, а потом сбегу куда подальше при первой же возможности. Но все-таки не решился, ни ради долгов, ни ради чести семьи. И сбежал рано утром, два часа перед тем провозился, замок вскрывая... Отец и старший брат со мной два года не разговаривали… пока дядюшка, материн брат, им наконец не помог векселя выкупить… под условием, что отец на старшего брата тут же домен отпишет… Это он из сочувствия к нам, двум младшим, ведь средний брат тоже сбежал, в тот же день, вместе со мной в Корпус хотел, да потом передумал и в инквизицию пошел. Боялся, как бы и его жениться не заставили. Дядя, оказывается, хотел нам с ним свое состояние завещать, своих детей у него нет… ну а когда мы с Леопольдо посвященными сделались, попросили его старшему всё передать, нам-то теперь ни к чему. Отец, правда, меня всё равно не простил. Считает, что я предал семью и попрал семейную честь.  
Оливио положил ему руку на плечо, легонько сжал и посмотрел в лицо. Его взгляд был полон сочувствия:  
– Я понимаю. И вот что я тебе скажу: ну ее к черту, такую семейную честь, если ради нее тобой готовы пожертвовать. Ради чего и чем жертвовать – это каждый должен сам решать, за себя.  
Позади них Артурэ громко вздохнул, но не сказал ничего. А впереди послышался какой-то шорох. Оливио, даже не развернувшись, просто поднял и сжал кулак. Внизу, за поворотом лестницы, грохнуло, раздался короткий взвизг и блеснуло белым светом. А Оливио создал еще один огонек и снова отправил вперед.   
– Как-то тут спокойно, вам не кажется? – спросил Дино. Оливио кивнул, а кадет, чихнув, на это сказал:  
– Ну и пусть спокойно. Лично мне того скелета из ниши вполне достаточно… Он мне месяц теперь сниться в кошмарах будет!  
– Странно, – Оливио вошел в транс, прислушался к ощущениям. Прислушивался очень долго, четверть часа. Дино тоже последовал его примеру, хотя его чутье было несколько похуже, всё-таки Оливио специально учился на храмовника и мог многое такое, что другим младшим паладинам давалось непросто.  
Выйдя из транса, Оливио тяжко вздохнул, потер переносицу:  
– Не пойму. Габриэль и Бенито говорили, что здесь то и дело низшие некротики выскакивают тебе навстречу, как шуты из коробочки, и даже мумии ходячие попадаются. А сейчас в мистическом плане хоть и смердит некромантией, но при том как-то странно спокойно. И еще какая-то необычная сила есть. Вроде фейского присутствия.  
– Да ну, не может быть, – удивился Артурэ. – Фейри ведь очень не любят всякую некромантию, что бы им тут делать?  
– Я тоже чувствую, – сказал Дино. – Что-то явно фейское, но какое-то очень необычное. Непривычное.  
Оливио пошел вниз, дошел до площадки, с которой лестница поворачивала в сторону. На площадке и ступенях нижнего пролета лежали кучки праха и ржавые остатки древних доспехов. Огонек спустился ниже, завис у входа в нижний ярус, украшенный двумя статуями спеленатых мумий в тиарах и со всеми атрибутами высших служителей культа Полумертвого Владыки. За этими статуями была тьма, оттуда тянуло холодом и… очень странной силой, которая показалась Оливио очень при этом знакомой.  
– Черт побери… почему? – пробормотал он, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. – Почему мне кажется, что я что-то такое раньше встречал?  
Он сел на ступеньку поудобнее и задумался. Дино уселся рядом, а кадет бродил по большой лестничной площадке, подсвечивая огоньком стены, рассматривал фрески и ругался под нос, комментируя древние росписи. На фресках были изображены вампиры, личи и разнообразные мумии, при том вампиры вовсю трахались с живыми женщинами. Причем на фресках женщины были либо привязаны к алтарям, либо сами были одеты в тиары и ожерелья жриц Полумертвого.  
Просидев полчаса и так ничего и не надумав, Оливио вздохнул, встал:  
– Ладно, делать нечего. Надо идти дальше. До обратного телепорта не так и далеко. Но плохие предчувствия у меня никуда не делись.  
– У меня тоже, – Дино пинком отбросил ржавый шлем, лежавший на ступеньке ниже. – Идем…  
Они дошли до входа в нижний ярус и остановились. Оливио запустил туда крохотный поисковый огонек, хотя мистическим зрением не видел там ничего и никого. Точнее – никаких некротиков и никого живого. А вот фейским духом нести стало куда сильнее, и опять возникло болезненное ощущение, что он с чем-то подобным уже встречался.   
Дино тоже запустил огонек, прислушался к нему и удовлетворенно отметил:  
– Как я и думал, ловушка на входе. Интересно… ее тут Филипепи поставил, чтоб нам нескучно было, или… А, какая разница. С этим я разберусь.  
Он подозвал огонек, осторожно зашел в короткий коридор прохода, осматривая пол. Вынул баселард и сунул лезвие в щель между двумя на вид одинаковыми плитками. Нажал, и плитка опустилась вниз, открыв яму глубиной в полфута – вполне достаточную, чтоб вывихнуть или хотя бы подвернуть ногу, если наступить туда в темноте случайно.  
– Мелочь, конечно. Но серьезные ловушки тут бы и не… Стоп, а это что? – в его голосе прозвучало неподдельное удивление, когда его поисковый огонек словно завис в воздухе на высоте пяти дюймов от пола. Дино взял немножко маны и выпустил ее поперек коридора, вправо и влево от огонька. Паладины увидели тонкую металлическую нить, натянутую от стены до стены. Оливио присвистнул, а Артурэ спросил с недоумением:  
– Так обычная же спотыкалка. Что тебя так удивило?  
– Если бы обычная! – Дино подошел к стене и присел, рассматривая, куда и как крепится нитка. – Это гномья ловушка, с гномьими чарами… Но я справлюсь.   
Он достал из кармана коробочку с замысловатыми маленькими инструментами и принялся возиться с креплением проволоки. Оливио задумчиво пробормотал:  
– И все-таки… почему у меня такое стойкое ощущение, будто я с чем-то подобным когда-то сталкивался? Подземелье… гномы… магия… я с гномами раньше не имел дела. И причем здесь фейри… О. Гномы, фейри и подземелья!   
И он заковыристо и очень непристойно выругался, отчего Артурэ восхищенно цокнул языком, а Дино недовольно повел плечами:  
– Что это ты?  
– Я наконец сообразил, что это такое мы с тобой тут чуем и понять не можем, – Оливио снял четки с пояса и накрутил на запястье. – В прошлом году мы с Робертино ездили к нему домой, в Кесталью… и там его тетушка, настоятельница монастыря Кантабьехо, попросила нас разобраться с шумным фейри в монастырских подземельях. Так вот нечто подобное я тогда и чуял. Это, Дино, был кобольд, угнездившийся в старинных доспехах. Еле мы его уделали, вдвоем причем…  
Дино плюнул:  
– Черти волосатые, вот только кобольдов нам тут и не хватало… в дополнение к нежити. Да не может быть. Откуда бы они тут взялись?  
– Не знаю, но очень на них похоже, очень. Только там один был, а тут я чую не меньше трех, если не больше, – вздохнул Оливио.   
– А как вы его тогда уделали? – спросил Артурэ, поудобнее перехватив шестопер, который выбрал себе в качестве оружия перед началом испытания. Оливио порадовался тому, что и сам в дополнение к мечу выбрал молот. Рассчитывал, что им удобно будет крушить черепа низших некротиков… но и против одоспешенных кобольдов сгодится.  
– Там был склад старинного оружия, мы взяли топор и молот-клевец, и расковыряли доспех на кобольде, – сказал Оливио. – Тяжко пришлось. На него же мало что из наших умений действует, а мы тогда еще к тому же мало что и могли. Ты, Артурэ, первым делом старайся бить его по ногам. Повалим – расковырять легче будет.  
Что-то тихонько щелкнуло, и вслед за тем Дино удовлетворенно сказал:  
– Вот ловушки и нет. А проволочку эту с механизмом я себе заберу. Отличная ведь штука…  
Он смотал проволочку, встал, вынул из-за пояса ломик-гвоздодер:  
– И это тоже отличная штука. Как говорится, против лома нет приема…  
– Если нет другого лома, – хмыкнул Артурэ. – Откуда бы тебе, благородному, знать, как с этакой штукой управляться?  
Дино смерил его слегка презрительным взглядом:  
– Паладин должен уметь пользоваться не только оружием, но и разными подручными средствами. И ломом в том числе. Так что, идем туда?  
– А деваться некуда, – Оливио первым шагнул через порог в темный зал.  
Там было темно и пусто. И Дино, и Оливио создали по три больших огонька и подняли их повыше, чтобы осветить всё помещение. Артурэ еще не мог такое, потому он просто достал из кармана светошарик и засветил его. Зал был огромным, дальний его конец тонул во мраке, но при том там четко просматривался светлый прямоугольник – вход в другой зал, в котором явно было светло. Вдоль стен зала были сложены ровными рядами во много слоев множество черепов, выше них в стенах виднелись ниши, заполненные разнообразными костями, а с потолка свисали петлями огромные снизки из человеческих позвонков. В полу тоже были сделаны длинные узкие ниши-рвы, полные костей. А ближе к центру зала квадратом стояли четыре статуи.   
– Какие-то они странные, – сказал Артурэ, разглядывая ближайшую. Была она высотою футов в десять, вся какая-то угловатая, грубая, словно слепленное из булыжников подобие человеческой фигуры. – Непохоже на всё, что мы тут до сих пор видели.  
– Это гномские големы, – Дино к статуе близко подходить не стал, призвал на себя святую броню и взял меч наизготовку. – Полагаю, кобольды в них и сидят.  
В ответ на его слова стыки булыжников, из которых были собраны големы, вдруг разгорелись синим сиянием, и все четыре голема, тяжело топая, двинулись к паладинам.  
Оливио тоже призвал на себя святую броню, а затем вошел в боевой храмовничий транс и тут же призвал сферу очищения. В этот же миг вдруг сквозь темный потолок зала хлынуло белое сияние, полилось вниз, соприкоснулось со сферой Оливио, прошло сквозь нее ниже, коснулось пола… и там, где смешались серебристая сфера очищения и белая сфера света, разгорелось нестерпимо яркое пламя, кобольды в големах взвыли и кинулись туда, где виднелся выход из зала. Двое не успели и рассыпались на куски.  
Свечение погасло, Дино проморгался и понял, что не ослеп только потому, что на нем была святая броня, защищавшая в том числе и от подобных воздействий. Рядом пораженно пробормотал Артурэ:  
– Что это, черти подери, было?! Я ни хрена не вижу!!!  
Он зажмурился и принялся тереть глаза кулаками. Поморгал, снова зажмурился.  
Оливио помотал головой, потер лоб и сказал растерянно:  
– Вот это да… Такого нам Манзони не рассказывал…  
– Так что это было? – Дино подошел к обломкам голема и потыкал один из булыжников ломиком.  
– Я думаю, это наверху Анэсти применил огромную сферу света, видимо, им там несладко пришлось. И она наложилась на мое очищение, – Оливио подышал глубоко, приходя в себя. – Надо будет наставникам рассказать, интересно, они такое раньше делали? Любопытный эффект получился. Надо будет потом еще раз попробовать…   
– Я чуть не ослеп, нихрена себе эффект! – наконец смог проморгаться Артурэ. – Правду говорят, что храмовники все ненормальные…  
– Хватит болтать, – Оливио обновил на себе святую броню и пошел к выходу из зала. – Надо разобраться, что здесь, черт подери, происходит.   
Он начал злиться, и это выглядело странным – ведь только что ни намека на злость не было. Дино осторожно спросил:  
– М-м-м, чего это ты? Мало ли что кто болтает…  
Оливио повернул к нему голову, и Дино вздрогнул, заметив в его глазах зеленые искры.  
– Того, что мне надо разозлиться, понятно? – он перевел взгляд на выход, за которым теперь явственно просматривалось движение теней. – Чую, без моей ярости нам не справиться. Если уж тут големы, и не один… второй раз ведь так не повезет, как только что повезло.  
Услыхав такой ответ, Дино кивнул. И рискнул спросить:  
– Так может, тебя нарочно позлить?  
– Не надо, сам справлюсь, – помотал головой Оливио. – Идите за мной гуськом. Если что, пусть лучше на меня сначала нападут, быстрее разозлюсь. А вы оба святую броню покрепче сделайте.  
– Я не умею еще, – вздохнул Артурэ. – Она у меня пока что только касты низшего уровня держит и не больше трех ударов меча…  
– Тогда держись позади и обновляй ее почаще, – буркнул Оливио. – И под ноги не суйся… А лучше вообще пока оставайся в этом зале и молись хорошенько.  
– Я с вами пойду, – уперся кадет. – Вот еще, чего это я буду за ваши спины прятаться?  
Оливио сердито на него глянул, а Дино покачал головой:  
– Если там големы, то там и тот, кому они служат. А кому служат големы, Артурэ?  
Тот задумался ненадолго, потом робко предположил:  
– Гномам?  
– Не просто гномам, а гномьим шаманам. А гномий шаман, способный контролировать четырех големов с кобольдами внутри – это примерно как… как если бы на нас выскочили четыре лича. Так что толку с тебя немного будет, наоборот, только помешаешь. А вот если ты тут останешься и будешь молиться как следует, то и тебе защита, и нам духовная помощь, – терпеливо разъяснил ему Дино. – Понял теперь?  
Кадет вздохнул, развернул четки, опустился на колени:  
– Понял… Ладно. Буду молиться. А вы там, того… постарайтесь не сгинуть.  
Оливио на это пожал плечами:  
– На все воля божья. Мы пошли, Артурэ. Да хранит тебя Дева.  
– Да хранит вас Дева, – ответил кадет и принялся молиться. Оливио и Дино подошли к проходу в следующий зал. Это был такой же коридор, как и тот, через который они попали в зал с големами, и Дино, призвав два поисковых огонька, быстро проверил его на ловушки.   
– Ловушек нет. Наверное, големы их разрядили, когда от тебя удирали, – сказал он. – Что дальше?  
– Я уже говорил. Иду первым. Големы, скорее всего, нападут на меня. А ты высматривай шамана и попробуй его атаковать, пока я буду с големами разбираться. Если Дева даст нам силы, мы справимся.  
И он быстрым шагом преодолел темный коридор, в конце которого оказалась завеса из металлической чешуйчатой сетки. Сквозь нее просачивался желтоватый свет. Оливио поднял нижний край завесы и пролез за нее, Дино тут же последовал за ним.  
Это был огромный зал, разделенный на части колоннами, подпирающими своды. Как помнил из прочитанных записей Оливио, в этом зале должны были стоять каменные саркофаги верховных жрецов (высших личей) Полумертвого Владыки, общим числом двадцать три, и множество небольших костниц со скелетами в доспехах – стражей жрецов. Вся эта мертвая компания была очень беспокойной, и паладины регулярно обновляли печати на жреческих саркофагах, чтоб высшие личи оттуда не вылезали. Костницы обычно не трогали, ограничиваясь печатями на входе в подземный некрополь. Но теперь саркофаги были разбиты вдребезги, мумии жрецов валялись на полу, разорванные на части, обломки костей скелетов-стражей кучками лежали то тут, то там, а посреди зала, где на планах было обозначено возвышение с большим столом-алтарем, теперь громоздилось нечто непонятное, составленное из огромных стеклянных колб, витых медных и бронзовых трубок, крутящихся колес и шестерней, искрящее и переливающееся вспышками разноцветной маны. Вместо стола-алтаря на возвышении стояла металлическая ванна на колесиках, покрытая замысловатой гравировкой и накрытая стеклянным колпаком. Под колпаком клубился зеленоватый пар, но смутно было видно, что в ванне кто-то лежит. Вокруг ванны бегал тощий бритоголовый гном с неаккуратной лохматой рыжей бородой и в больших гномьих очках-маске, то и дело тыкал палочкой со светящимся наконечником в завитки гравировки на ванне и что-то выкрикивал на гномском. Недалеко от этого странного сооружения застыли пять големов-кобольдов.   
Именно големы первыми заметили паладинов и как по команде повернули к ним головы. Гном же несколько секунд ничего не замечал, потом его внимание привлек скрежет, с которым големы поворачивались в сторону паладинов. Он поднял голову, посмотрел и что-то рявкнул. Два голема сорвались с места и быстрым шагом двинулись к Оливио. А сам гном еще быстрее забегал вокруг ванны на колесах и вокруг своего сооружения из трубок и колб.   
Големы, грохоча, приближались. Оливио не собирался с ними биться – по крайней мере со всеми пятью. Опустился на одно колено, опираясь на меч, сказал быстро:  
– Дино, очищение! – и вошел в боевой храмовничий транс.  
Дино послушался, сам вошел в транс, пусть и обычный, но и такое состояние ненадолго увеличивало его способности втрое. И призвал очищение. А Оливио – круг света.  
Повторилось то же самое, что и в предыдущий раз, только не так сильно – все-таки совместились не две сферы, а два круга. Но эффект все равно оказался впечатляющим: белое пламя разнесло на куски двух големов, выбив из них кобольдов, и достигло возвышения с гномьей загадочной машиной. Ванна на колесах уцелела исключительно благодаря колесам – наложенные круг света и очищение прошли по возвышению, выжигая всю ману в основании машины, но не повредили ванну (видимо, в колесах никакой магии не было). Гном взверещал так, что у Дино заложило уши, скатил ванну с возвышения и принялся толкать ее к выходу из зала, противоположному тому, через который зашли паладины. Три уцелевших голема двинулись было за ним, но гном это заметил, обернулся, махнул рукой и что-то крикнул. Големы развернулись и направились к паладинам.  
Тяжело дыша, Оливио смотрел на приближающихся големов. Дино вытер пот со лба (вспотел скорее от страха, чем от усталости):  
– Повторим?  
– Нет, – Оливио прикрыл глаза, задышал более размеренно. – Эти защищены лучше.  
Он был прав: в отличие от всех предыдущих, эти големы не были слеплены из булыжников. Их создавали по всем правилам гномьего колдовства: сначала шарнирный скелет из прочной и устойчивой к магии бронзы, затем поверх него – броня, покрытая гномьими письменами, отражающая любые заклятия и мистические силы. А затем внутрь уже сажали плененного кобольда. Такого голема можно было уничтожить только грубой силой… или яростью.   
Дар ярости, или, как еще говорили – дар божественной ярости – редкая способность, и очень своеобразная. Человек долгое время может и не знать, что у него она есть, пока не попадает в безвыходное и опасное положение. Тогда дар ярости просыпается, и человек становится на короткое время очень сильным, перестает чувствовать боль и усталость, на него не действуют ни магия, ни яд, ни фейские чары, он способен разорвать пополам волка или убить криком быка. А у некоторых ярость может даже высвободиться вспышкой разрушающей силы, сносящей всё на своем пути. Страшный дар для простых людей – и очень полезный для воинов, магов и паладинов. У Оливио ярость проснулась в прошлом году, по крайней мере впервые проявилась так ярко, что уже не было сомнений – это именно она. Хотя у него и раньше бывали состояния, в которых разум заливало чистой, обжигающе-холодной яростью, только она оставалась все-таки внутри. Как он сейчас понимал – на этой ярости он смог выдержать все жестокие издевательства, которым его подвергали в гардемаринской школе Ийхос дель Маре старшие гардемарины и наставники, и на этой ярости он сумел добраться до столицы без денег, больной и до кровавых рубцов избитый родным отцом. Тогда он, конечно, не умел управлять ею, но теперь, когда его научили опытные паладины, он мог призвать ее и контролировать… относительно контролировать.  
Оливио почувствовал, как поднимается внутри него холодная белая волна, и сосредоточился на ней, открывая ей путь.  
Дино понял, что сейчас будет, лишь потому, что ощутил эту странную силу. Сделать он ничего не мог все равно, только и оставалось надеяться, что Оливио сможет направить ярость на врага, а не просто врежет ею по всему и всем вокруг.  
Големы были уже близко, а гном, толкающий здоровенную бронзовую ванну, уже почти скрылся в проходе, когда Оливио схватился обеими руками за рукоять меча, поднял его над головой и на мгновение замер. На клинке разгорелось белое пламя и стекло к его острию. А потом Оливио резко опустил меч, ударив концом по полу. Грохнуло так, будто разом рядом ударили четыре молнии. Оливио тут же повел клинком по каменным плитам, чертя дугу. И за острием потянулось пламя, а потом веером рвануло вперед, поднимаясь волной. Волна с каждым футом становилась вдвое выше, и когда достигла големов, то накрыла их целиком. Страшный визг кобольдов отразился от стен и ударил по ушам так, что у Дино зазвенело в голове, и ведь это на нем была святая броня, не будь ее – оглох бы.  
Гном, затолкав наконец ванну на колесах в соседний зал, развернулся и побежал обратно, размахивая своей золоченой палочкой со светящимся камнем на конце. Дино вспомнил, что подобные палочки – это гномий аналог колдовского посоха древности. Человеческие маги уже давно ничем подобным не пользовались, а гномьи шаманы наоборот, со своими колдовскими палочками не расставались и всячески их совершенствовали. Гномье шаманство было очень своеобразным магическим искусством и от людского отличалось довольно сильно, хотя, конечно, маной гномы пользовались той же самой, что и люди, и фейри. Дино попытался понять, что именно кастует гном, но безуспешно. Определил только, что это какое-то большое заклинание, направленное не на паладинов, а на какие-то предметы вокруг.  
А через пару секунд, когда големы рассыпались на кучи оплавленных металлических обломков, стало понятно, что именно задумал гном. Квадратные тяжелые плиты пола мелко и часто задрожали, из щелей между ними начали подниматься фонтанчики пыли и каменной крошки. На ногах стало трудно удержаться, и Дино никак не мог сосредоточиться, чтоб призвать Длань Девы и припечатать шамана. Да и Оливио тоже – он и так уже устал и от боевого транса, и от применения ярости, его и без этого искусственного землетрясения шатало.   
Еще через пару секунд трясти стало сильнее, и Оливио шлепнулся на задницу, а за ним и Дино. Почему-то так стало проще сосредоточиться, и Дино наконец призвал Длань, вложив в призыв все свои силы.  
Длань врезалась в шамана, сбила его с ног и отбросила в коридор. Пол перестал трястись… но ненадолго. Шаман быстро пришел в себя, опять выскочил в зал и, размахивая палочкой, проорал что-то по-гномьи.  
Примерно на середине расстояния между ним и паладинами из пола вырвались плиты облицовки, взметнулись вверх и слепились в трех невысоких, но всё равно крупных големов, которые тут же, не теряя времени даром, ломанулись на паладинов.  
И вот тут Оливио наконец разозлился по-настоящему. Настолько, что потерял над яростью контроль, только и успел схватить за руку Дино и прижать к себе. А потом во все стороны пошла ослепительная белая волна огромной силы, сметающая всё: и големов, и гнома-шамана, и колонны зала, и остатки гномьей машины, и потолочные своды…  
А потом стало очень тихо.  
Дино поморгал, тут же впал в панику – решил, что ослеп, но почти сразу понял, что на самом деле просто темно. Сил призывать огонек не было, и он нашарил в кармане светошарик, засветил его.  
Он сидел на полу, рядом лежал ничком Оливио и, кажется, даже не дышал. А вокруг них была маленькая полость идеальной полусферической формы, сложенная из как попало насыпанных камней разных размеров. И Дино показалось, что эта конструкция очень, очень ненадежна. Настолько, что достаточно просто чихнуть – и она рассыплется и погребет их под собой.  
– О, Дева… – пробормотал он, не зная, что и делать. Перевернул Оливио на спину, первым делом полез тому за воротник и нащупал медальон, выдохнул с облегчением – медальон был теплым, а значит, Оливио не ранен и не поражен магией. Просто переутомился. А тут и сам Оливио открыл глаза, и Дино вздрогнул: в них не было ни белков, ни зрачков, сплошное зеленое пламя.  
– Я обрушил зал? – не столько спросил, сколько подтвердил он. Сел, держась за голову. – О, Дева… Ярость не уходит. Дино… ты цел?  
– Кажется, да, – несколько неуверенно ответил Дино, и нервно хихикнул:  
– Лом не пригодился. Зря только волок с собой… Не то это оружие, с которым я бы хотел быть похоронен. Хорошо хоть меч при себе.  
– С чего у тебя такие мрачные мысли? – ровным голосом спросил Оливио, все еще держась за голову.  
– Да мы уцелели только потому, что наша святая броня наложилась одна на другую, когда ты меня к себе прижал, – Дино показал на стенки «пещеры». – Но сил ее обновить уже нет. А сколько продержится вот эта насыпь – одни боги ведают.  
Оливио встал, опираясь на меч, поднял его и посмотрел на акант под крестовиной. Сказал:  
– Посвети на пол.  
Дино послушался, разжег светошарик поярче и опустил его к полу. На каменных плитках до сих пор четко виднелся след от меча Оливио – ровная, словно выплавленная в камне дуга.  
– Прекрасно, – Оливио усмехнулся, и повернулся к этой дуге спиной. Показал острием меча на каменную насыпь. – Я стоял тогда спиной ко входу, через который мы сюда зашли. Значит, вход – там. Вот что… ты все-таки попробуй призвать святую броню. Потому что и правда сейчас всё это сыпаться начнет… уже начало.  
И правда, сверху уже просыпались струйки каменной крошки. Дино испугался, и от испуга у него вдруг получилось все-таки призвать святую броню. Оливио же коснулся мечом стенки «пещеры». Полыхнуло белым и грохнуло. Сверху посыпалось гуще и сильнее, зато теперь появилась довольно широкая дыра, а за ней Дино с радостью и облегчением увидел тот самый вход-коридор, через который они и пришли. А Оливио свалился как подрубленный, и на этот раз – уже без сознания. Дино подобрал его меч, самого его взвалил на плечо и, бормоча под нос молитвы с просьбой даровать ему силу все-таки пройти к выходу и не свалиться, пошел, шатаясь и обливаясь потом, в дыру.  
И как только он зашел наконец в коридор, как позади глухо ухнуло и «пещера» схлопнулась. Дино смог сделать еще три шага и почувствовал, что силы уже кончаются – совсем.  
В коридоре вдруг стало светло, в него вбежали Филипепи и Кавалли, и Дино, даже не удивившись их появлению, просто сгрузил бесчувственного Оливио Кавалли на руки. У самого него подкосились ноги и он упал бы, если бы его не подхватил Филипепи.  
Старшие паладины вынесли их обоих в зал, где их обступили Анэсти, Маттео, Карло и Артурэ:  
– Что с ними, ранены? – наперебой начали спрашивать младшие паладины и кадеты.   
Аккуратно уложив Оливио на пол, Андреа Кавалли принялся его осторожно ощупывать и осматривать, покачал головой:  
– Хвала богам, ран нет, магических повреждений тоже… но все-таки ему крепко досталось. Его ярость чуть не убила…  
– Если бы не его ярость, мы бы оттуда вообще не вышли, – пробормотал Дино, которого его наставник Филипепи усадил на пол. – Големы и гномий шаман… М-м… сеньор Валерио, зачем нам на учениях гномий шаман?  
Старшие паладины переглянулись и нахмурились. Кавалли потер шрам на лбу и сказал мрачно:  
– Никаких големов и гномов-шаманов здесь быть не должно. Я ведь сюда прибежал как только увидел, что на вас големы бросились… А ну-ка, Дино, расскажи быстро и кратко, что там происходило.  
Дино рассказал, постаравшись описать и загадочную гномью машину, и ванну на колесах, и даже не забыл упомянуть то, что как-то подозрительно мало нежити в подземелье оказалось.  
– Сдается мне, вот и объяснение, кто разрушил печати на могилах личей, – вздохнул Филипепи. – Надо же. Тут обосновался ученый гномий шаман и проводил свои эксперименты. Интересно, почему именно здесь… Гномы очень не любят такие места и страшно боятся всякой некромантии. Впрочем, это мы вряд ли выясним, наверняка гнома уже не допросишь.   
– Может быть, обрушен только тот зал, а остальное подземелье в порядке, – возразил Кавалли. – С лестничной площадки ведь есть лестница на уровень ниже, а оттуда можно пройти через усыпальницу вампиров и подняться снова сюда, только с другой стороны. И зайти в тот зал, куда гном успел вытолкать загадочную ванну на колесах. Вот что. Валерио, сейчас мы с тобой так и сделаем… а парни пусть берут Оливио и несут наверх, да идут через кладбище к телепорту с выходом. Ринальдо наверняка тоже на кладбище сейчас примчится, если, конечно, в пещерах или в лесу ничего не случилось, пока мы тут бегали. Так что даже если опять какая-нибудь нежить нападет, справитесь.  
– А может, мы с вами пойдем через коридоры, а там уже до выхода? – несмело предложил Маттео. – Так все-таки ближе. И… если там опять големы, мы пригодимся.  
Анэсти только кивнул согласно. Кавалли глянул на них с прищуром, словно оценивая, потом согласился:  
– Хорошо. Артурэ, сначала Оливио несешь ты, потом Карло. Маттео, пусть Дино на тебя обопрется. Анэсти, ты идешь с нами впереди.  
Так и сделали. Лестница на нижний ярус была уже и круче, чем та, что привела младших паладинов в зал с големами, и на ней было невероятно много паутины. Анэсти взял лопату, так ему и не пригодившуюся на кладбище, и стал смахивать ею паутину там, где она нависала особенно низко. Впрочем, паутина довольно быстро кончилась, и на площадке нижнего яруса ее уже не было. Зато там обитали полчища летучих мышей, при появлении паладинов бросившихся вверх и вниз вдоль лестницы с шорохом и визгом.  
– Тьфу, мерзкие твари, – плюнул Маттео. – Терпеть их не могу.  
– Еще и засрали тут всё, – проворчал Артурэ. – Я чуть не поскользнулся.   
Он и Карло несли по-прежнему бесчувственного Оливио, позади них шел Дино, а впереди – Маттео, держась в трех шагах от Анэсти и старших паладинов.  
С нижней площадки открывался вход в такой же короткий коридор, как и на предыдущем ярусе. Первым в него зашел Филипепи, запустив туда сразу пять поисковых огоньков. И почти сразу сказал слегка разочарованным голосом:  
– Ловушки все разряжены. И никакой нежити не чую, хотя наши печати на входе взломаны точно так же, как могилы личей наверху.  
– Неужто ни одного, даже завалящего вампиреныша не чуешь? – не поверил Кавалли. – Не может быть. Их же там должно быть больше сотни!  
– Сам посмотри, если не веришь, – отозвался Филипепи из коридора. – Никого вообще. Пусто. Только общие некротические эманации в ментальном поле.  
Кавалли зашел в коридор, и через несколько минут позвал остальных:  
– Заходите. Похоже, гном не только печати взломал, но и ухитрился каким-то образом всю здешнюю нежить окончательно упокоить.  
Вампирья усыпальница выглядела как обычная усыпальница какого-нибудь древнего знатного рода: длинное сводчатое помещение с двумя рядами каменных гробов на высоких фундаментах вдоль стен, всё покрыто резьбой и руническими надписями. Вот только крышки на всех гробах были либо расколоты, либо сброшены, и повсюду лежали кучки праха.  
– Вот они тут, все сто с лишним вампиров, – показал на кучи праха Филипепи. – Не могу сказать, что мне жаль, но все-таки некоторым из них было больше полутора тысяч лет, своего рода раритеты, хм…  
Кавалли усмехнулся:  
– Все раритеты когда-нибудь становятся прахом… Но теперь мне еще больше хочется поговорить с этим гномом, если, конечно, он выжил.  
Из вампирской усыпальницы они перешли в другой зал, где должны были находиться три гробницы с мумиями высших личей и множество костниц со скелетами. Но и там был сплошь прах. А на лестнице, ведущей наверх, валялись обломки костей с ржавыми частями доспехов. Здесь Маттео и Дино сменили кадетов и сами понесли по-прежнему бесчувственного Оливио. Артурэ, заметив в стенах лестничного коридора ниши, из любопытства туда пустил свой огонек, заорал, когда на него оттуда выпал скелет, и ударил по нему силовым ударом, разбросав кости на всю лестницу.  
– Если ты каждый раз будешь так орать, когда на тебя простой скелет выскакивает, твоя паладинская карьера будет недолгой, – буркнул Дино. Артурэ смутился:  
– Ну это было очень неожиданно…  
Остальные младшие паладины нервно засмеялись.  
– Тихо, молодежь. Мы уже пришли, – сказал Кавалли. – И я этого гнома с его шаманством отсюда чую. Вы тут оставайтесь, а мы с сеньором Валерио утихомирим гнома.  
Они ушли, а Маттео и Дино осторожно уложили Оливио на площадку, Анэсти снял кафтан, свернул и подложил ему под голову:  
– Что-то он долго в себя не приходит, – встревоженно сказал он. – Я читал, что яростные паладины часто калечились из-за своей ярости…  
– Не думаю, что с ним что-то такое случилось, его лопатой не добьешь, – усмехнулся Маттео. – Если уж он прошел Ийхос дель Маре и не сломался, то жить ему долго.  
Это он сказал даже с какой-то легкой завистью.  
Анэсти хотел было что-то ему на это ответить, но промолчал, вместо того развернул четки, опустился на колени рядом с Оливио и принялся молча и вдумчиво молиться. Дино последовал его примеру, а затем и Маттео, немного подумав, к ним присоединился, велев кадетам «бдить и посматривать, мало ли, вдруг нежить набежит».   
Прошло около сорока минут, никто не набежал, Оливио в себя не пришел, зато вернулись Кавалли и Филипепи. Старший паладин Валерио толкал в спину перед собой гнома со связанными руками. Вид у шамана был еще более безумным, чем тогда, когда его впервые увидели Дино и Оливио. Младшие паладины тут же прекратили молиться, повставали с колен и подошли ближе, рассматривая гнома. Тот, хоть и выглядел совершенно невменяемым, был, однако, очень тихим, даже каким-то подавленным, только бормотал себе что-то в лохматую бороду по-гномски, и всхлипывал.  
– Пропал наш полигон, по крайней мере подземный некрополь уже ни на что не годится, – вздохнул Кавалли. – Гном постарался.   
– А как ему это удалось? И что было в той ванне на колесах? – спросил Дино, сгорая от любопытства.  
– Потом, всё потом. Сначала давайте вернемся в замок, – устало ответил старший паладин. – Тут уже недалеко осталось, сейчас пройдем через вон тот зал – и всё.

Возвращение в Жуткий замок  
Внизу, в большом зале, откуда отправлялись на испытания, нервно шагал вдоль дверей с обратными телепортами Ринальдо Чампа. Он уже знал, что его помощь не требуется, что все возвращаются назад, и нервничал не поэтому. Ему было безумно любопытно, что же делал в подземном некрополе гном-шаман – ведь через магические обзорные шары можно было только смотреть, потому краткого допроса, устроенного шаману Кавалли и Филипепи, он не слышал.  
Первыми вернулись Энрике, Бласко и Камилло, ходившие в пещеры. Как раз о них никто из старших паладинов не беспокоился – в отличие от остальных, им достался обычный пещерный набор: гигантские пауки, парочка каменных червей, стая стуканцов и логово контрабандистов, таскавших через горы из Сильвании запрещенную в Фарталье дурман-траву. Контрабандистов хорошенько отлупили, да и отпустили, а их товар Бласко сжег двумя огненными шарами. Дым от сгоревшей дурман-травы даже помог младшим паладинам, потому как на шум и огонь набежали стуканцы, сразу же обалдели от дыма и перебить их не составило никакого труда, с этим, в общем-то, справился один только Камилло, пока Энрике и Бласко выпинывали из пещеры контрабандистов. Сдавать их властям не было никакого смысла – здесь подобным промышляли почти все. Паладины просто посоветовали отлупленным травоносам больше запретным товаром не заниматься, потому что по закону за него полагалась каторга на восемь лет, а за, например, безпошлинный провоз сильванского древесного шелка – только неделя принудительных общественных работ или большой штраф. Пока они докладывали Чампе, появились и Робертино, Алессио и Рикардо, а затем почти сразу появились Тонио, Жоан и Джулио.  
– Привет, парни! Здравствуйте, сеньор Ринальдо! – радостно возгласил Жоан, размахивая пером живоглота. – Гляньте, что у нас есть!   
– А что это? – заинтересовался Алессио, подходя ближе. Пригляделся и охнул:  
– Перо живоглота!!! Охренеть!!! Вот это трофей так трофей, аж завидно.  
Чампа тоже быстро подошел к ним и цепким взглядом оглядел всех троих:  
– Все целы? Ран, ушибов нет?  
– Хвала богам, – отозвался Тонио. – Но, сеньор Ринальдо, никто из тех, кто тут уже бывал, ничего о живоглотах не рассказывал. И мне интересно даже не то, зачем он здесь, это как раз понятно, а то, где вы его раздобыли, они же давно вымершими считаются!  
Чампа напустил на себя строгий вид:  
– В мире, Тонио, есть немало загадочных вещей. А испытание вы все трое прошли и справились отлично, с чем и поздравляю. А ты, Джулио, вообще большой молодец, я даже, признаться, не ожидал от тебя такой прыти и сообразительности.  
Джулио польщенно кивнул и поклонился:  
– Спасибо, сеньор Ринальдо. Я очень старался!  
– Я видел, – улыбнулся его наставник. – И очень тобой доволен. Ну, теперь идите, отдыхайте. Утренней тренировки завтра у вас не будет, только пробежка, и всё.  
Рикардо вздохнул:  
– Сеньор Ринальдо… должен сказать, что я не буду завтра тренироваться… и вообще что-либо делать. Очень уж утомился. Можете даже меня в карцер за непослушание засадить, все равно я и там спать буду.  
Чампа рукой махнул:  
– Иди, спи. Я видел, что у вас там происходило, так что понимаю, что тебе нужен хороший отдых. А вы, Жоан, Тонио, Джулио – завтра после завтрака нам подробно доложите. Энрике, Бласко, Камилло – вас это тоже касается. Алессио – ты тоже. А ты, Робертино, побудь пока тут, сейчас вернутся остальные, ты понадобишься.  
– Там что-то случилось? – встревожились младшие паладины. Чампа ответил туманно:  
– Ничего особенного, кадет Карло попал себе кистенем по яйцам, и Оливио немножко перестарался с яростью. Так, я же сказал – идите уже к себе, не толпитесь здесь.  
Неохотно, но младшие паладины и кадеты разошлись, а тут наконец явились и остальные. Робертино первым делом бросился к Оливио, которого несли Маттео и Анэсти:  
– Что с ним?  
– Пришлось призывать ярость, и он перестарался, – пояснил Дино. – Уже почти два часа вот без сознания…  
Робертино быстро осмотрел и ощупал Оливио, потом сказал:  
– В лазарет. Карло, ты тоже давай туда, надо и тебя осмотреть.   
– Да не надо, я уже в порядке, – слабо запротестовал кадет, но Робертино на него рявкнул:  
– Надо! Сейчас в порядке, а завтра всё распухнет так, что ходить не сможешь! Так что давай, живо в лазарет!..   
Карло поплелся к лестнице наверх под нервные смешки остальных, а Робертино, вздохнув, посерьезнел:  
– Сеньор Андреа, сеньор Валерио… есть ли какие-то особенные рекомендации, что делать с яростным паладином в таком состоянии?  
– Никаких, Робертино. Он либо справится сам, либо нет. Но если нет – то ему в таком случае только милость богов поможет, – вздохнул старший паладин Андреа. – Вот когда он очнется, тогда понадобится и твоя медицинская помощь.  
Маттео и Анэсти понесли Оливио наверх, в лазарет. А Кавалли повел пленного гнома в карцер, по дороге объясняя Чампе, что вообще там происходило. Чампа выслушал, потом сказал:  
– Кто бы мог подумать, что гном-шаман рискнет таким заняться…  
Филипепи вздохнул:  
– Чего только на свете не бывает! Вот и гном-некромант завелся. Матронам тейга Кандапор будет очень интересно… и, боюсь, неприятно узнать этакую новость.  
При упоминании матрон гном громко всхлипнул, шмыгнул носом и зарыдал. Кавалли встряхнул его за плечи:  
– Тихо! Перед нами рыдать бесполезно, мы всё равно должны тебя передать матронам. К тому же ты дел наворотил таких, что и по фартальским законам тебе бы светили Кастель Кастиго и кандалы из адаманта, если бы ты был людским магом...   
Гром стал рыдать тише, но не заткнулся. А когда за ним закрыли дверь карцера, то принялся колотить в нее кулаками и ногами и что-то выкрикивать. Кавалли начертал на двери запирающий знак:  
– На всякий случай. Без своей шаманской палочки он ни на что не годится, но кто его знает… Ринальдо, ты завтра с утра садись-ка на коня да езжай в Башню Скорби, пусть кто-то из мэтров сюда приедет, да и отвезете гнома сначала в столицу, доложите его величеству… а оттуда, наверное, придется тебе еще и в Кандапор его везти. Валерио письмо напишет диру и матронам. Наверняка они кого-нибудь пришлют сюда, чтобы забрать ванну… Последняя матрона Цхали заслуживает правильного гномьего погребения в священной усыпальнице Кандапора, а не сомнительного бытия в роли первого гнома-лича. А я сейчас пойду рапорт его величеству писать и капитану с Манзони… Завтра вечером, Валерио, сходим еще кладбище проверим, все ли печати гном сломал или не все. И подземелье тоже, хотя думаю, что вчера парни последних некротиков там уделали.  
Ринальдо Чампа потер лоб:  
– Вот не было печали, называется. Всё, я пойду спать. А всё-таки… признаюсь: я рад, что Джулио и Карло отлично справились.  
– Да, мы даже от них и не ожидали, особенно от Джулио, – расплылся в улыбке Филипепи. – Теперь мне любопытно, какую они с Карло себе специализацию выберут.  
– Я тебе и так могу сказать, – прищурился Кавалли. – Обычно на этих испытаниях становится понятно окончательно, даже если до того не определились. Думаю, из Джулио неплохой храмовник выйдет, а, Ринальдо?  
Мартиниканец кивнул:  
– Это точно. Ему всё время придется бороться с искушениями, но в такой борьбе и сила многократно возрастает. А он упрямый, так что… ты прав. Только пока ему не надо об этом говорить, еще испугается, – хихикнул он. – А из Карло сделаем отличного странствующего. И надо будет, Валерио, чтоб ты его как следует поучил с кистенем обращаться. Чтобы больше такого конфуза не случалось, а то паладин с отбитыми яйцами – это, конечно, всё равно паладин, но… засмеют ведь, если кто узнает.  
Все трое рассмеялись, да и разошлись – Филипепи письмо матронам и диру Кандапора писать, Кавалли – составлять рапорт королю, капитану и Джудо Манзони, а Чампа – отсыпаться перед завтрашней поездкой.

Оливио в лазарете  
Оливио очнулся утром. Сначала ему приснился сон, будто он нырнул очень глубоко и никак не может выплыть на поверхность. Это было очень жутко, он пытался вынырнуть и не мог, дышать уже было нечем, вода давила со всех сторон… Оливио рванулся в последней отчаянной попытке… и открыл глаза. Моргнул пару раз, и наконец зрение вернулось.  
Было уже светло, он лежал на кровати у окна, раздетый до исподнего и укрытый тремя теплыми одеялами. Сразу скинул все одеяла, попытался сесть – и не смог, получилось только со второй попытки. Тут же появился Робертино, уложил его обратно и укрыл – правда, одним одеялом:  
– Лежи, рано пока тебе вставать.  
– Сколько я так валялся? – хрипло спросил Оливио. Ничего не болело, но голова была пустой, а тело – слабым и непослушным.  
– Десять часов, – Робертино дал ему чашку с носиком. – Пей потихоньку, голову высоко не поднимай. Ты с яростью перестарался.  
– Выхода не было, – глотнув куриного бульона, прохрипел Оливио. – Иначе б нас там завалило…  
– Дино рассказал, – Робертино убедился, что Оливио чашку держит крепко и не прольет. – Сейчас лечебный напиток еще сделаю. Вечером уже можно будет поесть поосновательнее.  
– Что со мной? Я ранен? – Оливио протянул ему пустую чашку и чуть не уронил ее.  
– Нет. Просто очень перенапрягся. Так что еще дня два-три ты вот так пролежишь. А потом еще неделю будешь потихоньку силы восстанавливать.  
Оливио улегся поудобнее, чувствуя, что хоть сейчас и не болит ничего, но завтра наверняка всё тело наполнится болью:  
– Неужели так будет каждый раз? Интересно, как другие справлялись… Тоже так же пластом валялись?  
– Я думаю, это из-за неопытности, научишься еще, – Робертино принялся смешивать лечебный напиток. – Ничего себе у вас там приключения были. У нас-то так, ерунда. Альвы пришлые в лесу обосновались, королевство свое вздумали завести. Я сначала в поединке победил их воина, а потом Рикардо навел свой, сидский порядок... И в пещерах, парни говорили, ничего особенного не было. Зато на болотах, представляешь, пернатый живоглот и черный паразит в нем оказались!   
– Черный паразит? – удивился Оливио. – Про них же написано, что их существование не доказано… а некоторые исследователи вообще их вымыслом считают.  
– А вот, как видишь – оказалось, что они вполне существуют. Причин не верить Жоану и Тонио я не вижу, да они и сами до того не знали о таком, признались, что «Кодекс сомнительных тварей» не читали дальше середины, он же не обязателен для изучения. А Кавалли по описанию сразу опознал эту дрянь и сказал, что сам когда-то с таким сталкивался, да ему тогда никто не поверил. Доказательств же, как понимаешь, никаких не осталось.   
– А на кладбище что было?  
– Еще веселее. Парни даже толком осмотреться не успели, как на них два высших лича выскочили и толпа скелетов.  
– А-а, вот почему Анэсти такую здоровенную сферу света применил, – уголками губ улыбнулся Оливио. – Надо будет ему рассказать, что из этого получилось… И как это нам хорошо подсобило в подземельях.  
– Дино уже рассказал, не переживай, – усмехнулся Робертино и дал ему чашку с лечебным питьем. – В красках расписал все ваши приключения. Очень уж его впечатлили и совмещение паладинских умений, и храмовничьи штучки, и твоя ярость, и гном с големами.  
Напиток был на вкус словно мел, разболтанный в водичке с сахаром, но Оливио выпил всё. И не зря – сразу почувствовал, как немножко полегчало. Он даже попросил Робертино подложить ему еще одну подушку, чтобы лежать повыше.  
– А кстати, насчет гнома… так и не выяснили, что с ним, и вообще откуда он там взялся? – Оливио поерзал, чувствуя, что потихоньку приходит и боль. – Я так удивился тогда – гном в подземном некрополе, где полным-полно всякой нежити – это странно, согласись?  
– Не поверишь, но он оказался гномом-некромантом, – Робертино сел на табуретку возле кровати. – Кавалли и Филипепи его допросили… С одной стороны гнома жалко, а с другой – нет. Он оказался из рода Цхали, это один из так называемых королевских родов Кандапора. Кандапор же был когда-то основан семью матронами, которые привели своих детей в тамошние пещеры… И с тех пор по обычаю положено так: каждый новый дир выбирается из сыновей этих семи родов, по очереди. Сейчас там правит дир из рода Лдари, но как оказалось, он занял трон не в свой черед, должен был быть дир из рода Цхали. Но у Цхали что-то случилось, что стали рождаться только мальчики, а это для гномьего рода – смерть. Поумирали все старые матроны, осталась одна, и у нее тоже рождались только сыновья. Гномки, конечно, выносливые и плодовитые, и живут очень долго, но и они не могут без вреда для здоровья рожать непрерывно… А эта последняя матрона и сама уже немолодой была, и стала рожать детей одного за другим в надежде, что рано или поздно появятся и дочери. Родила тридцать детей за тридцать лет, представляешь? Тридцатой оказалась долгожданная девочка, и больше детей у матроны Цхали не было, а вскоре она умерла. А ее дочка еще была слишком молодой и детей не имела. И совет матрон решил, что в этот раз Цхали пропускают свою очередь править – нельзя, чтобы у дира не было матроны и супруги из своего рода. Ведь дир должен быть супругом женщины своего же имени, иначе трона ему не видать. Вот один из сыновей покойной матроны Цхали и затаил обиду. Дождался совершеннолетия сестры, женил на ней одного из братьев, потому что сам не мог бы сделаться диром, он ведь шаман, шаману не положено. Формально получилось так, что теперь Цхали могли претендовать на трон, и нынешний дир должен был уступить им место. Но матроны решили – пусть, мол, молодая Цхали родит дочь, тогда только этот род может вернуться в круг наследования. А она, как назло, рожала только сыновей. Десять сыновей подряд родила, а потом тяжело заболела. И вот тут этот шаман и сошел с ума. А может, и не сошел, это уже неважно. Он выкрал умирающую сестру и удрал из Кандапора, добрался сюда и обосновался в подземном некрополе. Сестра его уже умерла, но он поместил ее тело в «купель обновления», как он назвал свое изобретение, и начал проводить эксперименты с потоками некротических сил, пытаясь вернуть свою матрону к жизни. В ходе этих экспериментов он, представляешь, отпрепарировал всех высших личей в усыпальнице жрецов Полумертвого Владыки!  
– Ничего себе! Вот это безумие так безумие, – впечатлился Оливио. – И что у него из этого вышло?  
– Как ты понимаешь – ничего хорошего. Конечно, матрону он к жизни не вернул, а сделал из нее высшего лича, очень своеобразного. Ману она тянуть не могла, как обычные личи, пришлось гному построить для этого особую машину. Вот эта машина и вытянула все некротические силы и всю ману из некротиков в подземном некрополе, и гном уже собирался переключиться на кладбище, когда мы сюда на учения приехали. Теперь его отправят в Кандапор, там уж матроны с ним разберутся. Ничего хорошего его точно не ждет…  
Тут в дверь постучали, Робертино, не вставая, крикнул:  
– Открыто!  
В лазарет ввалился перепуганный Карло:  
– Робертино!!! Там Джулио плохо, очень плохо! Мы его принести хотели, да разогнуть не можем! Мы бегали, бегали, а он вдруг побелел и упал, и его как скрючило!  
Робертино встревожился:  
– Он на что-то жалуется? Что у него болит?  
– Вроде живот. И Жоан сказал, что еще вчера на болотах Джулио скрутило. Потом вроде отпустило, а вот сейчас опять.   
– В углу смотровой носилки свернутые стоят, бери их и бегом туда, попробуйте его на носилки положить. И сюда несите, – Робертино скинул камзол и набросил на себя фартук. – То есть не сюда, а в смотровую, конечно.

Испытание лекаря  
Робертино едва успел подготовить всё в смотровой, как Карло и Диего принесли на носилках скрюченного и стонущего Джулио. С большим трудом переложили его на кушетку, и Робертино, велев Карло снять с него башмаки, попытался заставить его разогнуться. Джулио на это только стонал и мотал головой, пока наконец младший паладин не рявкнул:  
– Так, хватит! Я должен тебя осмотреть, чтоб понять, отчего тебе больно. Так что будь добр, ложись на спину и выпрямись. Да, будет плохо, но если я не посмотрю, то будет еще хуже.  
Джулио, сцепив зубы, все-таки смог повернуться на спину и выпрямиться. Робертино расстегнул на нем тренировочные штаны, задрал рубашку, принялся ощупывать живот:  
– Тут болит? А тут?..   
Джулио заорал как резаный, и Робертино убрал руку, взял из лотка с инструментами хрустальный шарик на металлической палочке, прикоснулся ко лбу кадета. Шарик покраснел.  
– Сильный жар… язык высунь. Хм… А скажи, поноса не было у тебя?  
Кадет помотал головой и простонал:  
– Ничего не было… просто живот болит. Еще на болотах в первый раз заболело. Тогда меня стошнило, но может из-за переутомления… Я там и правда перенапрягся с маной… Ну, потом отпустило, но я на всякий случай, когда вернулись, попросил Карло в мыльне посмотреть, нет ли царапин каких-то или укусов. Ничего такого.  
Карло утвердительно закивал.  
– Потом еще тошнило? Живот после того болел еще?  
– Больше не тошнило… а живот… ну, еще на болотах, после того как стошнило, тоже болел, но не сильно. Ночью немножко крутило, утром вроде опять отпустило… мы на пробежку вышли, и не успел я и круг по двору пробежать, как такой болью скрутило, думал – прямо там помру. И сейчас вот и болит, и тошнит…  
Робертино снова принялся ощупывать его живот. Карло наблюдал за ним и перепугался, увидев на лице младшего паладина крайнюю озабоченность и даже некоторую растерянность. А Робертино, оставив в покое корчащегося от боли Джулио, подошел к большому комоду, из которого сделал стойку для лекарств, порылся там, намешал в стакане болеутоляющее и заставил Джулио выпить, хотя того и тошнило. А потом сказал:  
– Вот что… Позовите, пожалуй, наставников… и Бласко с Энрике тоже. И любой ценой распинайте Рикардо. И побыстрее.  
Карло и Диего рванули к двери, но остановились на пороге:  
– А… он умрет, да?  
– Давайте бегом за наставниками, болваны! – рявкнул Робертино, и кадеты ссыпались по лестнице.   
Пока они бегали, Робертино достал из комода металлическую коробочку с замочком, а из нее – запечатанный бумажный пакетик. Взял из другой коробочки острое стальное перышко, тоже завернутое в бумагу, смочил кусок ваты в спиртовой настойке календулы и подошел к Джулио:  
– Дай-ка мне руку. Надо проверить кое-что.  
Джулио вяло протянул руку, Робертино протер его палец и проколол перышком, распечатал пакетик и достал оттуда стеклянную пластинку синего цвета. Капнул на стекло каплю крови. Синее стекло вокруг капли сразу посветлело, а через полминуты посветлела вся пластинка, еще через минуту она стала совершенно бесцветной.  
– Это, Джулио, новое изобретение магов-предметников и целителей, – пояснил он. – Помогает определять, есть ли в теле воспаление, яд или зараза, и насколько они сильные. Если бы стекло осталось синим – это значило бы, что никакого воспаления нет. Если бы оно покраснело – это значило бы, что ты чем-то отравился, а если бы пожелтело – то это был бы признак заражения. Но оно посветлело полностью. Ты не подхватил никакой заразы на болотах, как я подумал было сначала… И ничем не отравился. У тебя внутреннее воспаление, и очень серьезное.  
Джулио прикрыл глаза и прошептал:  
– Так я умру?  
– Я не знаю, – честно сказал Робертино. – Но я постараюсь сделать всё, чтобы этого не случилось.  
Кадет вздохнул, сморщился от боли, но ничего не сказал. Тут без стука в смотровую зашли Филипепи, Кавалли, Бласко, Энрике и злой сонный Рикардо. За ними маячили Карло и Диего.  
– Что случилось? Карло сказал нам, что Джулио при смерти, – спросил Кавалли. Робертино вздохнул:  
– Он не соврал. У Джулио острое воспаление слепой кишки. Если не принять меры – у него начнется разлитие гноя в брюшную полость, а это уже верная смерть.  
Ойкнул Карло, тяжко вздохнул Джулио, вполголоса чертыхнулся Филипепи. Остальные молчали, только Рикардо подошел к Джулио и медленно стал проводить руками вдоль его тела.  
– Я просил вас позвать, чтобы решить… – Робертино занервничал, и это было заметно. И непривычно – никто его раньше не видел настолько взволнованным и неуверенным. – Чтобы решить, что делать. Выбор у нас небольшой. Или как-то доставить его к опытным врачам и магам-целителям, или я попытаюсь провести операцию сам... но всё равно помощь мага будет нужна. В Сизом Терновнике есть маг-целитель… Насколько ему можно доверить… серьезную операцию?  
Филипепи тяжко вздохнул:  
– Честно говоря, Робертино, этому магу я бы не доверил даже подзаборную шавку лечить. Его за пьянство из армии разжаловали и сюда сослали в наказание. И, как ты понимаешь, пьянствовать он не прекратил, совсем наоборот. Позавчера я был в селе, так маг в запой вошел, его в погреб засадили, чтобы по пьяни не начудил…  
– Понятно, – Робертино потер виски. – Этот вариант отпадает. Сеньор Андреа… есть ли сейчас в Башне Скорби кто-нибудь из целителей? Или там только боевые маги?  
– Как тебе сказать, – вздохнул Кавалли. – Профессиональных целителей нет. Студентов этой специальности тоже. Все там, конечно, кое-что умеют из области целительства, но… не думаю, что лучше, чем, к примеру, Бласко.  
Робертино кивнул:  
– Ясно. А сколько нам понадобится времени, чтобы доставить туда сообщение, а потом телепортом отправить Джулио в… да хотя бы в Овиеду? Это ближайший город, где есть пристойная больница с опытными целителями.  
– Боюсь, много. Ни у кого, кроме мэтра Смерильо, там нет ориентиров на Жуткий Замок. А Смерильо с сеньором Ринальдо сейчас повез гнома-некроманта в столицу, – сказал Филипепи. – Поэтому мага придется везти сюда обычным способом, и уже телепортом отсюда… самое меньшее – четыре или пять часов.   
– Отпадает, – решительно сказал Робертино. – Джулио столько не продержится, а потом будет поздно. Значит, я должен буду сделать это сам. Сеньоры… Это сложная операция, особенно для меня, ведь я всего лишь практикант. Раньше я сам таких операций не проводил, только ассистировал.  
– Выхода нет, – Филипепи посмотрел Робертино в глаза. – Ты должен попытаться.   
– Я думаю, ты справишься, Робертино, – мягко сказал Кавалли. – Что тебе для этого нужно?  
– Хвала богам, всё необходимое из инструментов, лекарств и перевязочных у меня есть, – Робертино потер лоб. – Мне будет нужна только помощь. И, м-м-м, моральная поддержка. Бласко… тебя ведь мэтр Джироламо учил основным целительским приемам?  
– Ну, останавливать кровотечения, налагать очищающие чары четырех видов и заживлять раны, – перечислил Бласко. – Это всё, чему я смог сносно научиться, знаешь же, что у меня к целительству вообще никаких способностей нет. Ну, еще обезболить легкой «Заморозкой» могу…  
– Это лучше, чем ничего. Рикардо… Ты что-нибудь такое можешь как кровавый сид? – Робертино с надеждой посмотрел на кадета.  
– Заживлять, к сожалению, только на себе или тех, в ком кровь фейри, – покачал головой Рикардо. – Но зато я умею полностью снимать боль.   
– Это прекрасно, – обрадовался Робертино. – Ты себе даже не представляешь, насколько это здорово!!!   
Он подошел к Джулио, слушавшему всё это обсуждение молча, но явно внимательно, и сказал:  
– Джулио… Ты понимаешь, что я собираюсь сделать?  
– Не совсем, – простонал кадет. – Ты хочешь меня как-то лечить? А как?  
– У тебя воспалена слепая кишка, – пояснил Робертино. – Это такой отросток внизу кишечника, бывает, что иногда он воспаляется, причиняя боль. Если же воспаление заходит так далеко, как это случилось у тебя, то слепая кишка может разорваться и гной из нее попадет в живот… тогда ни я, ни кто-либо другой тебе уже не сможет помочь. Даже лучшие маги-целители еще, к сожалению, не умеют лечить последствия такого разлития. Да и делать такую операцию, какую я хочу провести, научились не так и давно – только благодаря тому, что мэтр Пастель открыл болезнетворные споры, а маги научились уничтожать их очищающими заклятиями.  
Он провел пальцем справа внизу живота Джулио:  
– Я сделаю разрез здесь. Сначала небольшой – и если будет на то милость богов, сразу найду этот отросток и удалю его. Если всё пройдет хорошо, через месяц ты уже снова сможешь тренироваться, особенно если мы все-таки привезем тебе мага-целителя. К сожалению, доставить тебя к целителю сейчас мы не можем… по крайней мере быстро. Но если ты боишься, что я не справлюсь – мы постараемся переправить тебя к профессионалам.  
– Зачем… ты же тут есть… – слабо улыбнулся Джулио. – Я тебе доверяю. Ты Сальваро, а Сальваро всё, что ни делают, делают хорошо. У вас даже девиз такой. Только… скажи, больно очень будет?  
– Не будет, – вместо Робертино сказал Рикардо. – Я сделаю так, что боли не будет.  
– Тогда делайте всё, что нужно, – Джулио прикрыл глаза. – А то сейчас мне так больно, что я еле терплю.  
Валерио Филипепи посмотрел на него, потом перевел взгляд на Робертино:  
– Полагаю, наше присутствие больше не требуется. Давайте занимайтесь делом, и да помогут вам боги.  
Наставники вышли. Робертино оглядел присутствующих и сказал:  
– Диего, Карло. Джулио надо раздеть и помыть, это можно сделать прямо здесь. И, хм, вон в шкафчике коробка с бритвами, побрейте ему низ живота хорошенько. Воду можно нагреть на той конфорке с огнекамешками. И не возитесь, времени мало. А, да. Переоденьтесь все сразу, там в шкафу рубахи белые висят, с завязками на спине, и бахилы с шапками. Энрике, ты со мной, будем операционную готовить.   
Энрике уже давно помогал Робертино в качестве ассистента. Особых талантов именно к врачеванию у него не было, но помощник лекаря из него получился хороший. Он умел обрабатывать раны и зашивать их, вправлять суставы и разбирался в разновидностях медицинских инструментов.   
Так что через полчаса всё было готово. Диего и Карло внесли в операционную голого Джулио с побритым животом, и уложили его на стол. Рикардо встал у его головы и положил пальцы на виски, отчего Джулио тут же заснул крепким сном. Бласко, заранее приготовив все нужные заклятия, стоял справа. Первым делом он наложил очищающие чары на всё помещение, и Робертино, помолившись всем богам, принялся за дело, представив себе, что позади стоит строгий, но внимательный мэтр Пастель, которому он, Робертино, сдает экзамен по хирургии.  
Это помогло, по крайней мере слепую кишку он наощупь определил верно и разрезал брюшину именно там, где надо. И как надо. Бласко тоже не сплоховал, целительские чары кастовал исправно и вовремя, хотя такая магия ему давалась очень нелегко, и он уставал от нее намного сильнее и быстрее, чем от боевой и от паладинских мистических умений. Рикардо держался неплохо, хоть его страшно трясло и чуть ли не выворачивало, словно это не Джулио резали живот и копались в кишках, а ему… и Робертино вдруг понял, что это в каком-то смысле так и есть, что Рикардо снимает боль, оттягивая ее на себя.  
За дверью нервно топтались Карло и Диего, и, кажется, еще кто-то.   
Когда Робертино наконец наложил последний стежок, а Бласко применил последнее заживляющее заклинание, Рикардо чуть не вырубился, но все-таки удержался на ногах и рук от головы Джулио не отнял. Прошептал побелевшими губами:  
– Как долго еще надо?  
– Сейчас можно будить. Энрике, возьми на комоде чашку, пусть Джулио сразу выпьет, как очнется, – Робертино бросил иглу к использованным инструментам и подошел к рукомойнику. Пока Энрике поил стонущего Джулио, вымыл руки, потом смешал еще одно лекарство и дал стакан Рикардо:  
– Пей и ты. Что ж ты не предупредил, что на себя боль будешь тянуть?   
– А какая разница, другого же способа всё равно не было. На лекарствах и «Заморозке» он бы всё равно боль чувствовал, – пожал плечами квартерон. – А я все-таки намного выносливее его, мне это было терпимо… хотя, конечно, больно. И спать я теперь буду не сутки, а двое. Надеюсь, больше никто не преподнесет такого вот сюрприза…  
Он вышел за дверь, где на него насели другие кадеты, потом там раздалось рявканье Филипепи, и стало тихо.  
Джулио от настойки заснул, и Бласко с Энрике перенесли его в комнату, где лежал Оливио, и уложили на соседнюю кровать. А потом все, кроме, конечно, Оливио, вышли в смотровую и разожгли по дымной палочке.  
– Вот это испытание… – пробормотал Робертино, выдымив половину палочки. – С другой стороны… должен же я был когда-нибудь провести первую самостоятельную операцию. Очень надеюсь, что Джулио выживет и что у него не случится никакого воспаления. К сожалению, на восьмой-десятый день часто бывают нагноения… Бласко, придется тебе очищающие чары на него накладывать две недели по два раза в день. Вообще-то так не положено, надо амулет надеть и раз в день особое заклятие применять… О, кстати, амулет у меня как раз есть, я две штуки с собой взял. Но чары всё равно налагать придется.  
Бласко выпустил дым:  
– А куда деваться. Ничего, зато потренируюсь. Тяжело они у меня идут, эти чары. Вот же ж, не повезло родиться боевым магом без всякого таланта к любой другой магии – и при том с очень маленьким резервом маны… Был бы я предметник или целитель – чего б проще, увешался амулетами-накопителями, и горя не знаешь.  
Энрике нервно хихикнул:  
– Ты тут не один такой… Я вот тоже ни к чему не годен, кроме как мечом махать, почти ничего полезного от папаши не унаследовал, даже обидно. Рикардо вон хоть и квартерон, а куда круче… Слушайте, парни… а правду болтают, будто он сын Манзони? Или врут?  
Робертино пожал плечами:  
– А разве это важно? Манзони его никак среди остальных не выделяет, не покровительствует… да и не стал бы, даже если это правда.   
– Ну, просто любопытно, – Энрике дернул своим полуальвским острым ухом, прищурился. – Хотел бы я такого отца, как Манзони… Впрочем, мой тоже неплох, только, сами понимаете, очень… своеобразный. Бруэх все-таки.  
Они додымили палочки, потом Бласко и Энрике ушли, а Робертино навелся к больным и помог Оливио добрести до закутка с ночной вазой, попутно вкратце пересказав, что случилось с Джулио. Оливио выслушал молча, потом сказал:  
– Невезучий он какой-то… с одной стороны. А с другой – совсем наоборот. Как я, – он хихикнул. – Знаешь, вот теперь я уверен: быть ему паладином. И возможно даже, что храмовником.

Посвящение меча  
Прошло полторы недели. Испытания шли своим ходом, почти так, как и было запланировано, только в подземелье больше никто не ходил – там и вправду делать было больше нечего. Оливио оправился полностью и на совместных учениях со студентами мажеской академии задал такого жару, что завел себе среди них немало друзей… и немало врагов. А Джулио всё лежал в лазарете. Конечно, потихоньку он восстанавливался, но все-таки довольно медленно. Ему повезло избежать послеоперационного воспаления – то ли благодаря мастерству Робертино, то ли чарам Бласко, то ли своей удаче, а скорее всего – всему этому сразу. Через десять дней Робертино разрешил ему с помощью кадетов спускаться во двор, но при этом запретил любые упражнения. И Джулио начал бояться, что никогда не восстановится полностью, что навсегда останется калекой, еле передвигающим ноги. И когда Робертино обругал его за попытку помахать тренировочным мечом, расплакался.   
– Ну что ты за человек, Джулио, – рассердился Робертино. – Ты был на грани смерти еще десять дней назад! Был бы ты паладином, медальон бы тебе, конечно, помогал намного быстрее восстановиться. Но у тебя пока медальона нет. И если ты сейчас начнешь тренироваться, у тебя разойдутся внутренние швы, несмотря на всю магию Бласко. И уж тогда ты точно никогда не восстановишься.  
– Если я не буду тренироваться, как же я смогу потом всех догнать? – вытирая кулаком слезы, плакал кадет. – Мне кажется, что я теперь навсегда такой… дохляк. И никогда не стану паладином.  
– Не выдумывай, – Робертино подставил ему плечо. – Идем наверх. Неделю назад ты бы не смог спуститься по лестнице и потом подняться. А теперь можешь, пусть даже и с помощью, но ведь можешь. Не переживай, всё будет хорошо. Послезавтра сюда приедет мэтр Ассенцо – тебя долечивать. Может, через неделю тренироваться можно будет. И… сеньор Ринальдо сказал, что ты хорошо прошел испытания. А Жоан вообще считает, что без твоей помощи они с Тонио бы с живоглотом не справились. Так что ты больше не баран и не дохляк.   
Он довел Джулио до лазарета и уложил на кровать, принес ему протертую кашу и суп:  
– Ешь давай. Специально для тебя, между прочим, все кадеты по очереди через сито протирают. Скоро, кстати, думаю, можно потихоньку начать обычную еду есть.  
Джулио, ободренный, быстро всё съел, и Робертино ушел.  
А утром пришел вместе с Карло и Рикардо, и помимо еды и свежего белья они принесли вычищенный и отглаженный мундир с начищенными сапогами:  
– Вот, переодевайся.   
– А зачем? – удивился кадет, заметив, что и Карло, и Рикардо тоже одеты в полные мундиры. – Что такое? Капитан приехал?  
– Нет, – улыбнулся Робертино. – Но сегодня очень важный день, Джулио. Так что одевайся, и я помогу тебе спуститься вниз.  
Карло и Рикардо ушли, а Робертино помог Джулио одеться и медленно повел его вниз, во двор, а потом через двор – в замковую церковь. Кадет ничего не спрашивал, сосредоточившись на том, чтоб не споткнуться. Все-таки так далеко идти было тяжело.  
А в церкви собрались все младшие паладины и кадеты, и Чампа с Кавалли и Филипепи. Старшие паладины стояли у алтаря Девы, на котором веером были разложены одиннадцать паладинских мечей с паладинскими же медальонами, свисающими с рукоятей. Кадеты стояли на коленях полукругом перед алтарем, а младшие паладины расположились вдоль стен.   
– Это… посвящение меча? – прошептал Джулио.   
– Да, – ответил Робертино. – Ты должен узнать свой. В этом и состоит испытание и посвящение.  
Он помог Джулио занять его место среди кадетов и отошел к стене.   
Чампа сказал:  
– Вы справились с испытаниями, и сегодня у вас осталось последнее. После него вы либо останетесь в Корпусе, либо вам придется выбирать между инквизицией и священничеством. Раньше испытание меча знаменовало переход из кадетов в младшие паладины, но сейчас мы решили, что это не так и важно. В конце концов кадет – это студент, неспособный еще к самостоятельной практике, только и всего. Не имеет значения, как вы будете зваться официально, если вы пройдете посвящение меча. Паладинами вас сделают не записи в личном свидетельстве, а мечи. Вы должны узнать свои мечи. Почувствовать их. Услышать их. И сделать так, чтобы они отозвались вам. У каждого будет только одна попытка. Подходите все одновременно к алтарю и кладите руки на рукояти мечей.  
Все кадеты поднялись с колен и подошли, но подождали, пока подковыляет Джулио. Среди них в этот раз хоть и был представитель одной из давних паладинских династий – Паоло Эстанса, но и для него сделали меч, потому как ему не достался клинок по наследству. Так что все одиннадцать мечей выглядели в общем-то одинаково, немного отличались только размерами.  
– А теперь выбирайте, – сказал Кавалли.  
И кадеты разом положили руки каждый на свой клинок.  
На всех мечах тут же засияла гравировка под крестовиной: акант и руническая священная надпись. Джулио, не веря своим глазам, смотрел на это как зачарованный. А потом сжал руку и взял меч с алтаря, снял с рукояти медальон и надел на шею.  
– Я… это мой меч, это правда, – восхищенно прошептал он. – Я… стану паладином?  
– Ты уже стал им, Джулио, – Чампа положил руку ему на плечо. – Уже стал. И это твой меч.   
Джулио поцеловал сияющий акант на клинке и сморгнул слезы.   
Кавалли, оглядев всех кадетов, сказал:  
– Вы все узнали свои мечи. Носите их с честью и служите богам, королю и Фарталье отныне и до конца своих дней, ибо вы этого достойны, и нет судьбы прекраснее для посвященных.  
А Филипепи, улыбаясь, добавил:  
– И сегодня, наши юные братья, в вашу честь мы закатим славную пирушку, ради которой нам сегодня из столицы прислали много всяких вкусностей!

Эпилог  
Конечно, кадетов впереди ждало еще много испытаний и три года обучения, но теперь они все были уверены: что бы ни случилось, они эти испытания пройдут обязательно.  
А младшие паладины наконец определились каждый со своей специализацией, и им оставалось еще каких-то полгода до полноценной самостоятельной службы. Но все они не без оснований подозревали, что эти полгода наверняка окажутся самыми богатыми на испытания и приключения за всё время их обучения.


	13. Страстная месть

Страстная месть

Паладин Анхель, конечно, никому не рассказывал о том, что случилось с ним в канун Ночи Духов в парковом лабиринте. Ну то есть как… В объяснительной записке, которую он написал старшему паладину Джудо Манзони, конечно, пришлось изложить всё как есть. Без подробностей – Анхель сомневался, что такие подробности Манзони будут нужны – но все же пришлось написать прямым текстом, что сид из двора Кернунна его, Анхеля, в том лабиринте соблазнил и отлюбил, потому что он, Анхель, не соблюдал обеты. Манзони наверняка поделился этим со старшими паладинами – Анхель даже представлял себе, как Ринальдо Чампа в лицах зачитывает эту записку вслух в старшепаладинской гостиной. Так-то и Чампа, и остальные старшие паладины никак и ничем не показывали, что знают эту постыдную тайну, но Анхель чувствовал – знают. И это не давало ему покоя. Стыдно было не от того, что его трахнул другой мужчина, а от того, что он, паладин, попался на сидские чары, притом исключительно по собственной дурости!  
Анхель уже полгода с тех пор ревностно соблюдал обеты и замаливал грехи, проводя молитвенные бдения каждую третью ночь. Дева смилостивилась над непутевым своим посвященным и постепенно мистические силы и способности к Анхелю вернулись, он уже не шарахался от заданий, связанных с их применением, и вроде бы даже старший паладин Манзони стал на него смотреть без насмешки. Ну, по крайней мере Анхелю так хотелось думать.  
И когда Анхель сообразил, что он снова стал полноценным паладином, его начала одолевать мысль о мести тому похабному сиду. Сначала Анхель эту мысль старательно прогонял, но постепенно она становилась всё более назойливой. Наконец Анхель не выдержал, пошел в библиотеку Корпуса и принялся там рыться в книгах, выискивая описание призыва сидов. Время было позднее, и никого из кадетов и младших паладинов здесь не было, так что он спокойно перелопатил три кодекса и пять томов разных записок, пока не нашел нужное. Вообще-то он теоретически знал, как надо призывать высших фейри, но хотелось, чтоб наверняка. Найдя что искал, Анхель уже хотел было мчаться в парк, чтобы в том же лабиринте призывать сида, но сдержался. И, дождавшись увольнительной, вечером отправился будто бы на прогулку в старый городской парк. Товарищи, увидев, что он идет гулять при мече и в полном снаряжении, да еще на ночь глядя, удивились, но спрашивать не стали, зачем это ему. Хотя Анхелю показалось, что Габриэль многозначительно хмыкнул, а Донателло сделал странный жест, словно собирался покрутить пальцем у виска, да сдержался.  
Призывать сида Анхель собирался в самом заброшенном углу парка – за большим прудом с тремя мраморными рыбами. Он знал, что это место иной раз используют для дуэлей или просто мордобойных разборок, но надеялся, что именно сегодня там никого не будет. Специально попросил увольнительную в будний день.  
Надежды оправдались – здесь было пусто, да и вообще вечером четверга в парке народу немного. И хорошо. Анхель выбрал на берегу пруда местечко поровнее и принялся на мелком гравии чертить мечом круг и знаки призыва, то и дело заглядывая в бумажку, на которую перерисовал из книги все нужные схемы. Честно сказать, он не был уверен в том, что будет делать, когда призовет сида. Точнее, уверен был только в одном: призовет сида и хорошенько ему наваляет. И заберет у него его рогатую маску – будет первый пристойный трофей в коллекции Анхеля… то есть – вообще первый трофей.  
Когда круг призыва был начерчен и всё устроено как следует (Анхель по три раза всё перепроверил), паладин положил в центре жертвенный дар – купленный по дороге кулек анконских пряников. Не пожалел, купил самые лучшие – печатные, с имбирем и корицей, да еще и с начинкой из апельсинового варенья. 

В Фейриё среди высших фейри денег нет, но есть сложная система взаимных обязательств. Чем больше у фейри тех, кто ему обязан, и меньше тех, кому обязан он, тем этот фейри богаче и уважаемей среди своих. Репутация тоже важна, и зарабатывается она точно так же, только тут в счет уже идет то, что ты сделал для своего клана или тех, кому твой клан служит. Потерять репутацию очень легко, достаточно чем-то не угодить своему вождю или еще кому-нибудь могущественному. Могут и изгнать – на срок или навсегда. По крайней мере в клане Аркха, или Дворе Кернунна, как его называли люди, дела обстояли именно так.  
Моэньи Луасадх Аркха очень долгое время считался одним из любимцев Кернунна, по крайней мере своему внуку тот прощал многое… Но когда завистники нашептали королю, что Моэньи не просто шляется по Универсуму, а посмел сделать ребенка людской женщине, терпение Кернунна кончилось. Он призвал внука, устроил ему разнос за то, что тот так небрежно обращается с королевской кровью, и велел ему двадцать лет на глаза не показываться и вообще не появляться в пределах владений Аркха. Такое изгнание простому сиду было бы большим испытанием и, возможно, даже привело бы к концу его бытия, но у Моэньи имелось достаточно обязанных ему среди тилвит-тегов, благих и сумеречных альвов, и даже среди сидов других Дворов, потому он не особенно обеспокоился, на дедушкины гневные речи только хмыкнул да и был таков. Капитал обязательств у Моэньи был очень большой, так что каких-то двадцать лет можно было ни о чем не думать и жить в свое удовольствие.  
Призыв Анхеля поймал его на веселой пирушке у летних тилвит-тегов. Он в одной руке держал чашу с радужным вином, а другой ласкал между ног у златоволосой тилвит-тежки, одетой лишь в переплетения цветущего вьюнка, как раз когда почувствовал зов. Кто-то из смертных призывал его, не зная имени, но описывая – и описывая правильно. Кто-то из тех, кого он одарил своей любовью, странствуя по Универсуму. Моэньи заинтересовался, но на призыв откликаться не спешил, сначала допил вино, отставил чашу, потом опрокинул на спину тилвит-тежку, и она охотно развела ноги пошире, зазывно улыбаясь. Он склонился над ней, плавно вошел в ее восхитительное, пахнущее свежей травой и ландышами лоно, и быстро задвигал бедрами, опираясь на локти. Она была маленькой, как все тилвит-теги, и он не мог целовать ее в шею и губы, как он любил делать со своими любовниками и любовницами, но ее тонкие руки были сильными, крепко обхватывали его плечи, а горячий язычок играл его сосками, и Моэньи довольно скоро излился в нее, задыхаясь от восторга. Она фейри, и с ней можно не опасаться последствий, так разозливших его могущественного деда: тилвит-тежка родит только если захочет, а она умна и не станет навлекать на себя гнев Кернунна.   
Призыв был настойчивым, и Моэньи даже стало любопытно, кто же это из людей так жаждет его видеть – и зачем. Неужели ради его любви? Неудивительно. Так что Моэньи, поцеловав на прощанье свою случайную любовницу, на призыв откликнулся.  
Анхель, конечно, знал, что сиды из двора Кернунна не обременяют себя одеждами, и носят обычно только набедренную повязку, сотканную из серебристых листьев и паутинного шелка, да изредка такую же тунику, а иногда вообще не носят ничего, но все-таки икнул от неожиданности, увидев, что сид явился совершенно нагим, да еще и со стоячим членом немалых размеров наперевес (не меньше девяти дюймов, как показалось Анхелю). По спине даже дрожь пробежала, когда паладин вспомнил, как этим самым орудием этот самый сид его трахал. Анхель тут же отогнал эти неуместные и опасные воспоминания. А сид поначалу даже Анхеля не заметил, взял бумажный кулек и извлек из него первый пряник, пахнущий медом и апельсинами, и тут же его съел. И только когда взялся за второй, соизволил наконец обратить внимание на паладина. Несколько секунд смотрел на него недоуменно, потом расплылся в улыбке:  
– А, служитель Сияющей, которого я одарил любовью, помню. М-м-м, какой вкусный дар ты мне приготовил, такой же сладкий, как и ты сам. Ты хочешь моей любви еще?  
Анхеля аж передернуло от этих слов. Хорошо, что он не смотрел в глаза сиду! Не был уверен, что не поддался бы его чарам. Всё-таки, что ни говори, а фейский гаденыш был изумительно красив и притягателен. Паладин буркнул:  
– Нет, я хочу вызвать тебя на поединок. Прямо сейчас.  
Моэньи даже выронил кусок пряника, моргнул растерянно (хорошо, что человек не заметил этого под маской):  
– За что? Не лучше ли предаваться любви, чем биться?  
– Ну уж нет! Никакой любви, – твердо сказал Анхель. Расстегнул перевязь с мечом и снял с пояса баселард, положил под деревом. – Так и быть, раз ты безоружен, драться будем врукопашную. Пока кто-то из нас не уляжется на землю. Магию не применять, только сила на силу.  
Анхель прекрасно понимал, что шансов уделать высшего сида у него немного, поэтому поставил такое условие. Победить без оружия он бы вряд ли смог, но повалить наземь и отвесить пару пинков – вполне.  
Сид уже успокоился, и ему даже любопытно стало – люди такие забавные и непредсказуемые существа, им порой приходят в голову странные вещи. Он доел второй пряник, с сожалением посмотрел на оставшиеся, но решил пока повременить. Положил кулек:  
– А ставки? Ты же знаешь правила, служитель Сияющей. Назови свою ставку в нашем поединке, а я назову свою.  
Анхель покрепче затянул крепления наручей:  
– Я заберу твою маску.  
Моэньи невольно взялся за рога маски – вот только этого не хватало, дед тогда еще двадцать лет изгнания накинет. Но делать нечего – условие названо, а Моэньи всё еще в кругу и уйти просто так не может, раз уж по неосторожности съел людскую еду. Но удержаться-то как было, когда она такая вкусная! Сид вздохнул:  
– Принимаю. Но если выиграю я, мы займемся любовью.  
Анхель сглотнул, и пожалел, что не надел кольчужную набедренную повязку Поссенто Фарталлео, как когда-то сделал кадет Джулио, чтобы не попасться на сидские чары. А ведь когда собирался на дело, подумывал об этом! Но рассудил (не без основания), что смотритель кунсткамеры вряд ли доверит ему такую реликвию.   
– Ставки приняты, – паладин стер ногой часть круга.   
Моэньи вышел, и тут же бросился на него, Анхель едва успел увернуться и поставить ему подножку. Сид споткнулся, но не упал, легко выровнял равновесие, пригнулся и попытался схватить Анхеля за колени. Паладин отпрыгнул, ударив сида наручем по плечу, тот вскрикнул, когда освященная сталь коснулась его, и отпрянул. Ободренный Анхель пошел в атаку, сумел нанести еще один удар, но Моэньи тут же вернул ему сполна, Анхель не упал только чудом, но в глазах на миг помутилось. Отскочил подальше, глубоко вдохнул, входя в боевой транс, и снова атаковал. Ему удалось, уворачиваясь от встречной атаки, обойти сида и схватить его за плечи сзади, подсечь ногой. Моэньи не сумел удержать равновесие и повалился, но Анхель упал вместе с ним, прижав его к земле:  
– Я победил! Отдавай маску!  
– Ты упал вместе со мной, ничья, – ответил на это сид, возясь под ним. Он был ослаблен прикосновениями к освященной стали Анхелевых наручей и поножей и к золотым акантам на его мундире, а то бы легко сбросил и подмял его под себя. – Займемся любовью.  
– Еще чего! – возмутился паладин. – Ты снизу, значит, ты упал первым. Значит, я победил!  
– Ты коснулся земли вместе со мной, – возразил Моэньи, всё еще ерзая, но как-то уже по-другому, словно устраиваясь поудобнее. Его ягодицы оказались как раз под бедрами Анхеля, и тот сквозь одежду чувствовал их упругость. Это почему-то очень возбуждало, и помимо воли Анхель ощутил, как в паху становится жарко и тесно. А тут еще и сид под ним ерзает, подставляя зад совсем уж откровенным образом.  
– Маску отдавай и убирайся в Фейриё, – проворчал Анхель, стараясь думать о чем угодно, только не об этой восхитительно упругой и округлой заднице под ним.  
– Маску отдам, убраться не могу, – томно проговорил сид. – Условия есть условия. Мы упали наземь разом, разом коснулись земли, значит выиграли и проиграли оба одновременно… Условия надо выполнять… и потом, ты так тесно прижимаешься ко мне, что я чувствую, как напряжено твое мужское естество. Ты ведь хочешь меня, почему же отказываешься?  
Вместо ответа Анхель выругался и сорвал-таки с сида маску. И неосторожно наткнулся на его золотисто-зеленый взгляд.  
Может быть, Анхель и правда хотел его, боясь себе в этом сознаться, иначе как объяснить, что, несмотря на все молитвенные практики и жизнь фактически по храмовничьему уставу, его от этого сидского взгляда захлестнула такая мощная волна похоти?   
Анхель сел, быстро расстегнул наручи и сбросил мундирный кафтан, затем снял пояс и камзол, расстегнул штаны и раздвинул ширинку панталон. Его член тут же вырвался на свободу, красный, налитой, твердый и тяжелый, блестящий на головке перламутром смазки. Где-то на краю сознания Анхель удивленно отметил, что никогда раньше его орудие не было таким… настолько готовым к бою. Даже когда он, измученный долгим воздержанием, нарушал обет и любился с хорошенькими горничными, и то такого не было.  
Моэньи, почувствовав прикосновение обнаженной разгоряченной плоти к своим ягодицам, простонал:  
– Ах, как сладко! Милый, я мало кому позволяю любить меня так! Но тебе я окажу такую честь. Бери меня, заставь меня кричать от страсти, пусть твое орудие войдет в меня так глубоко, как только возможно!  
От таких речей Анхель совсем потерял голову, обхватил сида покрепче за плечи, приник к нему, вгоняя член между его бедер. Сид тут же раздвинул ноги, и член словно сам собой скользнул головкой в горячую, похотливо раскрытую дырку.   
– Да я тебя, чертов сид, сейчас оттрахаю так, что век помнить будешь! – прорычал Анхель, и засадил ему на всю длину. Даже самому больно сделалось, но стояк не пропал, а сид заорал под ним, причем непонятно – то ли от боли, то ли от страсти, и подался навстречу его движению, двинулся назад, почти освободившись от анхелева члена, а потом пошел вовсю подмахивать, да так, что Анхеля аж подбрасывало слегка. Вцепившись в плечи сида, Анхель со стонами и вскриками загонял ему, чувствуя невероятное возбуждение, но никак не мог кончить, наоборот, распалялся всё сильнее, и трахал сидскую задницу всё яростнее, вымещая всю накопившуюся обиду и полгода воздержания. Ведь за эти полгода он даже не дрочил, не говоря уж о том, чтобы с девушками зажиматься. Да и до того, честно сказать, Анхель все-таки не рисковал совсем уж прямо нарушать обеты, и не трахался по-настоящему. Девушки, с которыми он развлекался, попадались понимающие и их вполне устраивали ласки без проникновения внутрь – между ног или между пышных грудей, ртом, языком и руками. Так что сейчас он впервые за восемь лет кому-то присовывал по-настоящему, да что там присовывал, долбил – вот так, пожалуй, вернее будет.  
Моэньи никак не ожидал, что этот смертный окажется таким… таким упорным, страстным и сильным. Сам он уже кончил под ним и был близок ко второму оргазму, а смертный даже не думал останавливаться. Нет, Моэньи не жалел, что все-таки соблазнил того и отдался ему, но… даже у сидов есть предел прочности, и он чувствовал, что до этого предела уже недалеко. Наконец, когда Моэньи накрыло вторым всплеском наслаждения, Анхель сам закричал глухо, кончил и упал на него, обессиленный. Разлеживаться, однако, не стал – почти сразу вскочил, застегнул штаны и принялся надевать камзол. Сид всё еще лежал на траве, вздрагивая и постанывая от удовольствия.   
Мрачный Анхель застегнул пояс, надел перевязь с мечом, избегая касаться его рукояти, чтобы не расстраиваться еще больше, если не почувствует ставшего уже привычным холодка силы. Когда он, надев кафтан, стал застегивать наручи, сид перекатился на бок и, подперев голову рукой, нежно и удовлетворенно смотрел на него. Настроение у паладина этот взгляд не улучшил. Он затянул последний ремешок крепления наручей, наклонился, подобрал рогатую маску:  
– Ну, свободен теперь. Вали откуда пришел.  
– Ах, милый, – томно протянул сид, поигрывая прядью своих волос. – Ты был великолепен. И правда, я тебя век не забуду. Мало кто проникал в мою плоть, и еще меньше тех, кто при этом сумел доставить мне такое удовольствие.   
Он встал, отбросил длинные волосы за спину, поднял кулек с остатками пряников:  
– Знаешь, милый… Я, пожалуй, буду так щедр, что подарю тебе право назвать мое имя. Один раз. Смотри, воспользуйся с умом. Я – Моэньи Луасадх Аркха, принц Двора Кернунна, – и Моэньи, посмеиваясь, исчез за Завесой.   
Анхель стоял молча, переваривая услышанное. Трахнуть сидского принца – это, что ни говори, достижение, хоть и сомнительное. А уж заполучить его имя… Вот только не похвастаешься ведь никому. Да еще и грехи теперь замаливать долго придется. Паладин тяжко вздохнул, плюнул на то место, где на мягкой травке еще были заметны следы горячей потрахушки, и старательно затер круг призыва на мелком гравии берега пруда. Потом поудобнее перехватил под мышкой сидскую маску и побрел на выход из парка.   
Коснуться меча он рискнул только когда уже обошел пруд и поравнялся с маленькой открытой часовней Девы. И очень удивился, ощутив привычный холодок. Даже не поверил, призвал очищение на себя. Полыхнуло белым, и Анхель, проморгавшись, повалился на колени перед иконой в часовенке, отвесил земной поклон и прочел благодарственный псалом, поклявшись проводить молитвенные бдения каждую третью ночь в течение года.  
А вечером он постучал в личные комнаты старшего паладина Джудо Манзони. Тот, очевидно удивленный тем, что Анхель вообще к нему пришел, разрешил войти и предложил сесть на диван. Анхель сел, помялся и сказал:  
– Сеньор Джудо… м-м-м… я могу вам исповедаться?  
Джудо посмотрел на него с еще большим удивлением, потом кивнул:  
– Хм… Ну давай.  
И Анхель, опустив глаза, быстро и кратко рассказал о том, что случилось с ним этим вечером. А потом добавил:  
– Ну вот и всё. Я согласен на любое наказание, какое вы мне назначите. Одного только понять не могу – почему Дева не лишила меня Своей милости?  
Джудо, очень стараясь не засмеяться, серьезно сказал:  
– Потому, Анхель, что у Нее очень хорошее чувство юмора. Так что можешь считать это авансом, и постарайся впредь не грешить. Всё, свободен.  
Анхель встал, но, дойдя до двери, остановился, потоптался там и спросил:  
– А как же наказание?  
– Три ночи молитвенных бдений и полы в тренировочных залах трижды помыть, вот твое наказание. Всё, иди давай, у меня дел полно.  
Когда Анхель ушел, Джудо наконец рассмеялся:  
¬– Нет, ну надо же – трахнуть внука Кернунна, а. Прадедушка повеселится, когда узнает, – и старший паладин призвал пикси-посланца, которому принялся нашептывать новость для князя кровавых сидов.  
Моэньи же, лишившись маски-короны, не рискнул показаться могущественному деду на глаза, а отправился гостить к любвеобильным альвам Клаэх, благо что их владения располагались довольно далеко от мест, где властвовал Кернунн. И среди утех и веселья он нет-нет, да и вспоминал, как трахал его смертный на берегу пруда.


	14. По зову крови

По зову крови

За двадцать лет до основных событий   
В Плайясоль зима от лета отличается лишь тем, что зимой несколько прохладнее, чаще идут дожди и почти все время штормит море. А так… В здешних домах даже каминов нет. Если становится зябко, в комнаты вносят жаровни, наполненные углями из кухонной печи, а в домах побогаче – с разогретыми огнекамешками. И одеваются люди здесь довольно легко даже зимой, а летом так и вовсе легкомысленно: тонкие до прозрачности сорочки и юбки до колен на женщинах, короткие штаны на мужчинах, широкополые шляпы у тех и других, и легкие туфли. Зимой надевают жилетки или камзолы, и чулки. Сапоги и перчатки здесь носят только в очень мокрую погоду.   
Словом, климат настолько теплый, что для Плайясоль (как и для Кьянталусы, и заморской Мартиники) даже особый вариант военного и паладинского обмундирования предусмотрен. И то, попробуй тут походить в обычном паладинском мундире, даже из самого тонкого сукна… вмиг упаришься. Так что носили плайясольские паладины короткие штаны до колен, рубашки и поверх них – алые короткие льняные котты и сюрко из тонкой, но прочной конопляной ткани. Ну а вместо сапог – высокие ботинки с дырочками по примеру древних таллианских легионерских сандалий. Ботинки эти были удобные, только почему-то нуждались в ремонте гораздо чаще, чем обычные сапоги, и три сапожника, чьи лавочки располагались неподалеку от Вальядинской канцелярии Паладинского корпуса, только с паладинов и кормились, причем весьма и весьма неплохо.   
В этот январский день очередь относить сапожнику обувь для ремонта выпала паладину Джудо. Так что товарищи с раннего утра пособирали все свои ботинки в два огромных холщовых мешка и оставили их у двери в спальню, где жил Джудо вместе еще с тремя паладинами-храмовниками. Те, увидав мешки, тут же насовали туда и свою обувь. Паладин усмехнулся, и внес и свою лепту, быстро оделся, обулся в новые ботинки, взвалил на спину оба мешка и еще до завтрака понес сапожникам. Паладины не утруждались распределением работы между всеми тремя – приходили в любую из трех лавочек и сгружали там. Все равно ведь поделят потом. Конечно, каждый сапожник был бы и рад кормиться с паладинов в одиночку, но уж больно работы много. Так что, не успел Джудо уйти, как из двух других лавочек прибежали их владельцы с подмастерьями и принялись делить заказы с криками, руганью и проклятиями, и на это представление сбежались зеваки со всего квартала.  
Вернувшись в казармы, Джудо направился было к трапезной, чтоб наконец-то позавтракать, как его перехватил дежурный:  
– Джудо, там к тебе пришли. Очень… важные посетители.  
Паладин поднял бровь, и дежурный подчеркнул:  
– Очень.   
– Понятно… – вздохнул Джудо, уже успевший унюхать запахи ризотто с овощами и тушеной в красном соусе телятины. – В приемной ждут?  
– Нет, в кабинете лейтенанта.  
Вот тут Джудо бровь поднял еще выше. Это было необычно: настолько важные посетители, выходит. Странно. Местные архонты и председательница Вальядинской икнвизиторской коллегии могли вызвать его к себе. Паладинское начальство из столицы? Или, что еще маловероятнее, герцог Салина или даже сам король. В любом случае, нечто из ряда вон. Так что заинтересованный Джудо быстро пошел на второй этаж.  
Короля и герцога там не было, равно как и столичного начальства. В кресле для посетителей сидела архонтиса Матери, преосвященная Лилиана, а на диванчике у стены – председательница коллегии преосвященная Мариэтта. А у окна стояла высокая, ростом с самого Джудо, стройная женщина с длинными серебряными волосами, очень светлокожая, с огромными серебристыми глазами в обрамлении темных длинных ресниц, и с заостренными ушками.  
Увидев ее, Джудо сначала застыл, потом поклонился с искренним почтением. Потом, спохватившись, поклонился и архонтисе с инквизиторкой, и отсалютовал лейтенанту.  
Высокая женщина подошла ближе, коснулась его подбородка и посмотрела в лицо:  
– Ах, Джудо… давно я тебя не видела. Ты стал еще красивее, чем раньше.  
Он снова склонил перед ней голову:  
– Мама…  
Полусида, бывшая инквизиторка, но по-прежнему посвященная Матери, донья Лайоса Луческу, как почтительно ее называли люди, была официальным (насколько это вообще возможно применительно к высшим фейри) представителем Двора Фьюиль. И раз она явилась прямо сюда, да еще в сопровождении церковных иерархов, то не просто так.  
– Не будем ходить вокруг да около, сеньоры, – сказала донья Лайоса, присаживаясь на услужливо подставленный лейтенантом стул. – Старинный договор требует соблюдения.  
Архонтиса Матери кивнула:  
– Верно. Договор, выгодный и нам, и кровавым сидам. Джудо, ты ведь знаешь, о чем речь?  
Паладин конечно же знал.   
Союз крови, так называли этот договор, заключенный когда-то очень давно между князем кровавых сидов с одной стороны, и королем Алессио Смелым и иерархами Церкви – с другой. Фьюиль от сидов других Дворов отличались в числе прочего тем, что держали слово и соблюдали не только букву, но и дух любой клятвы... конечно, пока и другая сторона соблюдает ее. Договор предусматривал рождение детей смешанной крови, которых кровавые сиды должны обучать своему искусству; такие дети по этому договору были одновременно и подданными князя Фьюиль, и гражданами Фартальи, квартероны же при том служили Церкви, а люди были обязаны сохранять линию этой смешанной крови, не давая ей разбавиться слишком сильно. В клане кровавых сидов вообще полукровок было много, как и квартеронов. Наследие старых времен, когда Фьюиль воевали с Двором Морин, ночными неблагими сидами. Морин хотели власти над всем Фейриё, и тех, кто не склонялся перед ними, старались уничтожить. Этому способствовала природная обособленность сидских кланов, их нежелание объединяться даже ради собственного блага, и многим тогда пришлось покориться. Но с кровавыми нашла коса на камень: князь Фьюиль рискнул разыграть такую карту, какая до того никому из фейри и в голову не приходила. Он обратился за помощью к людям, принявшим Веру и Откровение Пяти. Сиды и прочие высшие фейри считали это со стороны людей предательством – ведь до того люди поклонялись фейским королям как богам, это усиливало фейские кланы и возвышало их над теми, у кого не было последователей. Пятерых в Фейриё боялись и уважали, поэтому фейские владыки не стали бороться с ними за людскую веру. Но с той поры людей не любили. Так что ход тогда еще юного князя Фьюиль был неожиданным и очень необычным. И он выиграл. Люди заключили договор с кровавыми сидами, а Пятеро косвенно стали покровительствовать Фьюиль, пока договор соблюдался. Так клан усилился благодаря людской крови, и сделался одним из самых могущественных в Фейриё, хоть и оставался по-прежнему малочисленным. Кровавые с помощью людей разгромили Морин и уничтожили их до последнего сида, и с тех пор никто в Фейриё не рисковал переходить им дорогу. Но и они сами предпочитали не вмешиваться в дела других фейских кланов, если только не было на то важной причины.  
– Пришла и твоя очередь исполнять договор, – сказала Лилиана. – Ты – потомок кровавых сидов во втором поколении, свежая кровь. А нам очень нужны такие, как ты. Сам понимаешь… Словом, в Сальме есть инквизиторка-квартеронка Маринья Вега. Тоже посвященная Матери. С ней уже говорили об этом и она согласилась.  
Джудо вздохнул:  
– Вот уж чего никогда не хотел – так это выступить в роли, кхм, племенного жеребца…   
Донья Лайоса подошла к нему, приобняла за плечи и зашептала на ухо на сидском спеахе:  
– Ах, сынок… ты же сам знаешь, как много пользы уже принесла твоя сила людям… и сидам тоже. Сколько ты снял кровавых проклятий и порчи, с которыми не справились лучшие из лучших магов? Скольких женщин сумел исцелить от того, с чем не смогли совладать опытнейшие из посвященных? Не говоря уж о многом другом… Мы уже давно поняли, что только квартероны могут спокойно жить в мире людей, при том владея нашей силой. Знаешь же, как долго я пыталась удержаться здесь…  
Паладин кивнул. До его совершеннолетия мать всеми силами пыталась оставаться с ним как можно дольше, хотя было ей это тяжело. Полусиды обречены дергаться всю жизнь между мирами, неудивительно, что многие выбирают Фейриё, хотя и по миру людей их мучает тоска. Квартеронам намного проще.  
– Ты сам… не совсем квартерон, Джудо, – она погладила его шею. – Твой отец был из наших потомков, шестнадцатая часть сидской крови, но это сделало тебя сильнее, чем обычно бывают четверть-сиды. Маринья – такая же. И ваши дети унаследуют все ваши способности, мой милый Джудо. И сколько они смогут сделать всего для людей… и для нас!   
Джудо накрыл ее руку своей ладонью и так же тихо ответил на спеахе:  
– Я все это понимаю. Я, конечно, сделаю что должен, но... а как потом? Я ведь не смогу быть отцом своим детям, таким отцом, как надо... Разве это хорошо – когда дети отца видят от случая к случаю… и знают, что он никогда не любил их мать?  
Она опять погладила его шею:  
– Рикардо Манзони любил меня, Джудо. Как и тебя. И навещал, когда мог. Ты почти не помнишь его, ведь он был боевым магом и погиб, когда тебе было четыре года.  
– А если так случится со мной? – по-прежнему тихо спросил он. – Моя профессия ничем в этом смысле не лучше. Впрочем... ладно.  
И громче добавил на общефартальском:  
– Я согласен. Все равно деваться некуда…  
Лейтенант вздохнул, посмотрел на него с легкой завистью:  
– Повезло тебе, Джудо. Сам подумай: будучи паладином, сделаться отцом, породить детей… притом без нарушения обета. Да любой из нас за такую возможность ухватился бы руками и ногами, а ты кочевряжишься, – он взял лист бумаги и быстро написал отпускное свидетельство. – Сколько времени тебе на это надо? Месяц?  
– Да зачем же месяц, – удивился Джудо, но лейтенант глянул на него сердито.  
– Пожалуй, что и два. Хоть познакомитесь друг с другом получше, что ли. И смотри мне, сделай всё как надо. Чтоб потом краснеть не пришлось, если что не так.  
Он подписал свидетельство и вручил его Манзони:  
– Всё, иди собирайся. И к интенданту загляни, пусть тебе обычный мундир выдаст и зимнее, что там требуется. В Сальме холодновато сейчас.  
Джудо ушел, а лейтенант, когда за ним захлопнулась дверь, опять вздохнул и сказал:  
– А вы, сеньоры, потом вернете мне моего паладина в целости, сохранности и добром здравии, такие храмовники, как Джудо, на дороге не валяются.   
Женщины переглянулись, улыбнулись, и донья Лайоса ответила:  
– Не беспокойтесь, лейтенант, – и тоже улыбнулась, но в глаза ему так и не заглянула. Не хотелось его тревожить соблазном, и так вон ему неловко и неуютно в ее присутствии.   
– Была рада с вами познакомиться, – она легким кивком обозначила прощальный поклон, взяла с диванчика лежавший там серый невзрачный плащ и набросила на себя, надвинула капюшон, полностью скрыв свое очарование. – Преосвященная Мариэтта, не проводите ли меня? Подожду Джудо на королевской станции телепортов, не думаю, что он будет собираться слишком уж долго.   
Мариэтта встала, таким же кивком попрощалась с лейтенантом. А преосвященная Лилиана сказала:  
– Верно, идите. Я пока тут останусь, тут для меня есть небольшое дело, – и она внимательно окинула лейтенанта взглядом.  
А когда донья Лайоса с инквизиторкой ушли, то архонтиса Матери, уже не молодая, но еще вполне цветущая и привлекательная женщина, встала, подошла к задумавшемуся лейтенанту, положила руки ему на плечи:  
– Вижу, ты давно не ходил к вашей посвященной, Леонелло.  
Лейтенант вздохнул:  
– В моем возрасте пора бы уже и самому как-то с искушениями справляться, преосвященная.   
Она улыбнулась грустно:  
– Так-то оно так. Но все-таки присутствие кровавой сиды тебя взбудоражило не на шутку. Это ничего, бывает. Донья Лайоса очень старалась даже не смотреть на тебя, и все равно видишь как зацепило. Но это дело поправимое. Так что ты сходи, не откладывай. И к тому же, вижу, тебе просто для здоровья надо. Три месяца обязательно ходи к посвященной раз в неделю. Тут уже дело не в борьбе с соблазном и искушением, а в болезни. Так и скажи ей – я предписала. Она поймет и увидит, что надо делать. А иначе тебе скоро даже сидеть больно станет, не то что по утрам нужду справлять.  
Леонелло вздохнул. Уже давно его беспокоили боли, особенно, как верно сказала Лилиана, по утрам.  
– Честно сказать… все собирался к целителю пойти, да как-то стыдно было, что ли. Ведь такая ерунда, ладно бы какая язва или там что еще.  
Лилиана усмехнулась:  
– Эх, ну почему все мужчины одинаковы в наплевательском отношении к своему здоровью? Смотри, не забудь. Ты еще молод, пятьдесят пять – разве это возраст для паладина? Зачем же позволять болезни портить себе жизнь? 

Джудо собрался быстро. Да и что там собираться-то: позавтракал, сложил в дорожную сумку запасное белье и несессер со всем необходимым, да сходил к интенданту за обычным мундиром и в него переоделся, заодно получил запасной и тоже сунул в сумку. А больше и не надо ничего.   
Двумя телепортами они с матерью добрались до Коруньи, столицы Сальмы. В Корунье было прохладно, после Плайясоль – так даже и холодно, но хоть не моросило.   
– Ну вот ты и здесь, Джудо. Я ухожу, а ты иди прямо в коллегию, там тебя уже ждут, – сказала донья Лайоса.  
Она поцеловала его в лоб и отошла в сторону. Паладин тут же почувствовал, как резко истончилась рядом Завеса, раздвинулась… и мать исчезла в Фейриё. А Завеса тут же снова стала плотной и спокойной. Джудо тихонько вздохнул, вышел из зала телепортов в большой вестибюль станции, где на стене висел подробный план Коруньи. Он никогда здесь не бывал, слыхал только, что Корунья славится запутанными улицами и отсутствием номеров на домах. Найти нужный адрес было сложно. Город делился на восемь больших, как здесь говорили, парте, то есть частей, каждая имела свое название. Каждый парте состоял из кварталов, тоже имевших свои названия. Так что адрес здешней Коллегии святой инквизиции выглядел очень своеобразно: Парте Колина Пера, квартал Тессо, улица Старой Церкви, дом Коллегии.  
По счастью, и Коллегия, и канцелярия Паладинского корпуса находились неподалеку. Джудо сначала наведался в канцелярию, отметился там у секретаря. На вопрос, нужно ли ему место в казарме, ответил, что нет, он здесь в отпуске по личным делам, а отметиться пришел для порядка. Секретарь оказался нелюбопытным, и такое объяснение его вполне устроило. Так что Джудо после канцелярии пошел в Коллегию. Он и не собирался поселяться в казарму, еще чего. Жалованье он получал большое, и вполне мог снять в Корунье пристойную квартиру, где никто не будет храпеть на соседней кровати. Вообще-то, конечно, Джудо по возрасту и выслуге лет давно уже мог бы сделаться старшим паладином и получить отдельную комнату в казарме, но с переходом в эту категорию не торопился, успеется еще. Что такое для четверть-сида возраст в сорок семь лет? Да сущая чепуха, примерно как для человека тридцать, а то и меньше. Да и выглядел Джудо самое большее на те же тридцать лет. Не к лицу как-то старшему паладину выглядеть так молодо. К тому же над другими начальствовать придется, а этого Джудо терпеть не мог. И потому всячески отбивался, когда старшие паладины Вальядинской канцелярии заводили речь о том, что Джудо пора бы привести звание в соответствие с возрастом и заслугами.  
Корунья ему пока что нравилась. Она не была такой изящной, как Вальядино, где архитектура продолжала традиции юга Таллианской империи, не была величественно-серьезной, как Фартальеза, и на Бадилару, столицу его родной Ингарии, тоже не походила. Архитектура Коруньи была незамысловатая, несколько тяжеловесная и слегка грубоватая, без особых излишеств в виде колонн и портиков. Почти всё построено из блоков местного доломита и известняка, почти не обработанных, а еще тут было много деревьев, глициний, плюща и других вьющихся по стенам растений, отчего многие дома вообще выглядели словно сплетенными из листьев. Это странным образом напоминало сидскую архитектуру, хотя Джудо был уверен: сходство случайно, в Сальме сидского влияния никогда не было.   
Коллегия тоже была построена в том же стиле, что и почти весь город, и не очень-то выделялась среди остальных домов своего квартала, так что Джудо даже сначала прошел мимо и только на углу спохватился и вернулся обратно. На входе предъявил свое отпускное свидетельство и сказал, что его ждет преосвященная. Дежурная инквизиторка с любопытством уставилась на него. Джудо ей вежливо улыбнулся, не глядя в лицо.  
– А по какому вопросу вы к преосвященной? – поинтересовалась она.  
Джудо сказал спокойно:  
– По личному, сеньора. Меня здесь ждут.  
Инквизиторка хотела еще что-то спросить, но не стала и вместо того ответила:  
– Хорошо. Идите за мной, я проведу.  
Здешняя председательница Коллегии была на удивление молода для такой должности, Джудо даже немного удивился, но виду не подал. Снял берет, склонил голову и протянул ей письмо от Мариэтты. Преосвященная Клара письмо развернула, пробежала глазами, сложила:  
– Рада вас видеть, сеньор Джудо. Спасибо, что согласились.  
– Куда бы я делся, – мрачно усмехнулся паладин. – Долг есть долг… хоть это и не мой выбор, но матушка просила, а ей я отказать не могу.  
Она глянула на него – прямо в лицо, это было так неожиданно, что он даже глаза отвести не успел. Но тут и понял, что преосвященной Кларе бояться случайных соблазнов нечего – она оказалась сидой на одну восьмую, оттого-то она так молодо и выглядит.  
– Сеньор Джудо... я вас понимаю. Вас именно просили – а не приказывали, из уважения к вам.   
Джудо молча поклонился.  
Преосвященная упрятала письмо в секретер:  
– Вы где остановились? В казармах или в городе?  
– Пока нигде, я только прибыл, отметился у секретаря и сразу пошел к вам, преосвященная, – ответил паладин.   
– Это хорошо, ведь Маринья сейчас не в Корунье, а в Каса ду Манзанья, это в пригороде Оренсе, при тамошней Обители Матери. Место спокойное, тихое, малолюдное и очень красивое. Вам отпуск выдали на какой срок?  
– На два месяца зачем-то, – Джудо протянул ей отпускное свидетельство. Председательница пробежала его взглядом, кивнула:  
– Отлично. Как раз достаточно, поживете там вдвоем, всё и получится.  
Она встала, набросила плащ:  
– Пойдемте, у нас как раз сейчас при коллегии магичка есть, телепорт сделает прямо туда.  
Джудо пошел за ней, мысленно обругав себя болваном: вспомнил, как ляпнул лейтенанту, что ему на это дело и недели хватит. Ему-то да. А вот Маринье… У женщин-сидов и их потомков до третьего поколения с этим всё не так просто. Чтобы зачатие стало возможным, женщина должна быть к этому готова, а это дело не одной недели, и к тому же тут и мужчине надо постараться пробудить в ней «семя жизни» – так уж у сидов устроено.   
Каса ду Манзанья оказалось очень милым местом. Эта небольшая усадьба располагалась в самом конце длинной и широкой долины между невысоких пологих гор с плоскими вершинами, там, где они смыкались, образуя глухой угол. Сам двухэтажный дом, построенный из дикого камня, даже не был оштукатурен поверху, зато оброс вечнозеленым плющом. При доме имелись яблоневый сад, сейчас безлистный и оттого выглядящий немного грустно, и большой двор с постройками. Телепорт открылся перед самым домом, на ровной, мощеной известняковыми плитами площадке, обсаженной стрижеными кустами можжевельника.   
На вспышку и хлопок телепорта из дома вышли пожилая женщина в зеленой с золотом накидке посвященной Матери, и молодая в обычном сальмийском наряде, то есть в полосатой юбке до середины голени, в узорчатых чулках и черных эспадрильях, в белой сорочке и в облегающем корсажике с геометрической вышивкой. На плечах ее лежали две толстые косы, резко выделяясь серебром на черном сукне корсажа. Джудо поклонился посвященной, а второй отсалютовал по-паладински и спокойно посмотрел в глаза.  
Ее лицо было типично сальмийским: чуток угловатое, с крупными, грубоватыми чертами и широко расставленными глазами, при том очень гармоничное и довольно красивое. И неожиданно – для сиды-квартеронки – у нее оказалась по-сальмийски золотистая кожа. А глаза при том – сидские, большие и серебристые, как у Джудо.   
Председательница Коллегии быстро представила паладина и тут же распрощалась. Магичка раскрыла телепорт, и они обе исчезли. Посвященная Матери взяла его за руку:  
– Приветствую, сеньор Джудо. Я – Иньез, попечительница этого дома. Пойдем, покажу тебе твою комнату, да и оставлю вас, чтобы не мешать. А, Маринья?  
Маринья, до сих пор молча разглядывавшая паладина, кивнула:  
– Пожалуй что… И, может, Иньез, завтра для сеньора принесете нашу одежду? И ему удобнее будет, и местным меньше повода любопытствовать, чего это паладин в доме живет, а не во флигеле. Людей тут хоть и мало, но любопытные всегда найдутся, а они нам совсем ни к чему.  
– Это верно, – Иньез оглядела Джудо. – У моего брата, по-моему, рост вполне подходящий, так что подберем все, что требуется. Ну, пойдемте, сеньор.  
Иньез провела его через небольшую гостиную и коридорчик к лестнице, потом – на второй этаж, где на квадратную площадку выходили шесть дверей, крашеных темно-коричневой краской. За одной из них и оказалась приготовленная для Джудо комната.  
– Ну вот. Скромно, но вполне удобно, – сказала Иньез. – Уборная внизу, под лестницей. Смывная, между прочим! И мыльня рядышком с кухней. По утрам я с Симоном и Жолианом прихожу, я готовлю, Симон воду греет, печи топит, мыльню чистит и прочее. А потом мы после завтрака уходим, и вы тут будете одни. Вода сюда подведена с акведука, из горного источника, и она холодная, так что если вечером захочется помыться, то в мыльне печурку под баком можно растопить. Угли выгребать вам не надо, это Симонова работа. Еще в конюшне пара лошадок есть, если вам прогуляться захочется. Лошадей и конюшню чистить Жолиан будет. Вот и всё.  
– Спасибо, посвященная, – Джудо поставил сумку в углу комнатки.   
Иньез ушла. Паладин оглядел комнату. Небольшая, но вполне уютная. Окно с синеватыми от старости стеклами в крашеной охрой раме, такие же ставни. Пол натерт приятно пахнущим воском. Широкая и прочная деревянная кровать с двумя толстыми тюфяками, парой пышных подушек, шелковым стеганым одеялом и шерстяным полосатым пледом. Поверх пледа на кровати – стопка полотенец и купальный халат. На полу – плетеный из пестрых лоскутов круглый коврик. И пара домашних овчинных тапок. В ногах кровати на стене – облицованный изразцами выступ отопительной трубы, идущей, по всей видимости, из подвала от печи, которой грели весь дом. В углу у двери стояли сабо с деревянной подошвой, подбитой войлоком ¬– видимо, для хождения по дому помимо спальни. Сундук для одежды под окном, в углу – икона с двумя подсвечниками по бокам, а в другом углу – этажерка с книгами. Вешалка для одежды и белья с перекладинами, пара крюков на стене и плетеное кресло. Джудо сел на кресло, с наслаждением стянул сапоги и поставил их в угол. Снял мундирный кафтан и повесил на крюк в углу, на другой крюк пристроил перевязь с мечом. Ноги сунул в тапки и подошел к этажерке.  
Книги были разные. Книга Псалмов, Откровение Пяти, молитвенник, несколько больших романов на любой вкус, парочка жизнеописаний великих людей, с десяток томиков сальмийской поэзии, несколько исторических трудов и большой сборник древних сказаний. Почти все было на сальмийском, кроме сказаний и священных текстов. Сальмийского Джудо не знал, интереса ради взял книжку со стихами и попытался прочесть парочку сонетов. Но увы: сальмийский довольно сильно отличается и от фартальского, и от плайясольского (хотя и происходит, как они, от старинной таллы), и понимал Джудо в лучшем случае треть. Впрочем, он приметил на полке рядом с молитвенником еще одну книжку, раскрыл – это оказался такой же молитвенник, только на сальмийском. Так что можно будет попробовать освоить еще один язык, особенно если Маринья любезно согласится научить его правильному произношению. Хотя, честно сказать, паладина больше интересовала сальмийская ругань, знаменитая на всю Фарталью, а просить даму научить ругани как-то неприлично, даже если она инквизиторка и сама порой не брезгует такими выражениями. Как и все паладины, особенно храмовники, Джудо любил отвести душу в непечатных выражениях, лишь бы это не были богохульства, и от возможности расширить репертуар никогда не отказывался. Тут он вспомнил, что у сальмийцев есть поэтический жанр, в котором стихи положено щедро сдабривать непристойной руганью, и принялся листать книжки со стихами, пока не нашел нужное. Отложив выбранные книги на сундук под окном, он решил на досуге ими заняться. А пока что надо пойти вниз и всё-таки начать поближе знакомиться с сеньорой Мариньей. Да к тому же близилось время второго завтрака. Так что он переобулся в сабо и спустился вниз.  
Маринья нашлась в кухне, где она задумчиво созерцала длинную плиту, на которой в ряд стояли плотно накрытые крышками глиняные кастрюли разных форм и размеров. Сбоку на плите был выступ, накрытый крышкой от такой же глиняной кастрюли.  
Услышав его шаги, она обернулась:  
– О, хорошо, позавтракаем вместе. Иньез сегодня расстаралась, встала задолго до рассвета, чтоб нам на целый день наготовить... Чего бы ты хотел?  
Он пожал плечами, подошел к плите, наугад открыл одну из кастрюль. Оттуда пахнуло сытным мясным духом:  
– А это что?  
– Олья-подрида, ну это скорее на обед. Хотя… какая разница. Я тоже ее хочу, – усмехнулась Маринья. – Знаешь, мне что-то неохота волочь тарелки в столовую. Тебя не смущает трапеза на кухне?  
– Я не аристократ, так что нет, не смущает, – Джудо подошел к рукомойнику, вымыл руки и потянул с посудной полки две расписные миски, поставил их на чисто выскобленный стол у окна. Перенес туда кастрюлю с ольей-подридой, вынул из ящика ложки, снял со стены поварешку. Пока он этим занимался, Маринья положила на блюдо две пышные лепешки, сняла с выступа на плите крышку и поставила туда чайник. Судя по тому, как быстро из носика повалил пар, в выступ были вмурованы огнекамешки.   
– Хорошо здесь всё обустроено, – заметил паладин. – Давно это место Обители принадлежит?  
– Давно. Еще сто лет назад это поместье было отписано Оренсийской Обители в сервитут местным доном как пожертвование. Тут, в Сальме, нельзя продавать, дробить или дарить доменные земли, только временно в пользование передавать. Ну, наследники этого дона просто сервитут продляют, как он в завещании указал, – Маринья перелила кипяток в большой заварник, сыпанула туда из лубяной коробки горсть чабреца. – Место здесь хорошее, воздух отличный, вода целебная. Обычно тут поселяют тех, кто приходит в Обитель лечиться от черной тоски, несчастной любви или тяжкого горя. Четыре-пять человек, при них послушники – кухарь и уборщик, и посвященный целитель. И пара паладинов во флигеле для охраны.  
Паладин выглянул в кухонное окно. Флигель, одноэтажное строение на две комнаты, виднелся в углу обнесенного каменным забором двора.  
– А что, здесь нужна охрана?  
– Скорее нет, но бывает всякое, – Маринья поставила на стол заварник, чашки, хлеб, солонку и сахарницу. – Тут иной раз мелкие фейри пошаливают, а изредка – заезжие нехорошие людишки. Правда, последних чаще всего местные же селяне окорачивают, так что основная опасность здесь от диких вепрей, да и то больше по осени, когда они приходят в сад паданками лакомиться. Зимой они редко появляются.  
Она села за стол, Джудо открыл крышку кастрюли и принялся раскладывать по мискам олью-подриду:  
– Ну, с вепрем я справлюсь, – усмехнулся он. – Да и с остальным тоже. Наверное, местные паладины-храмовники назначение сюда как отпуск воспринимают, а?  
– Не без этого, – она улыбнулась. – Да и назначают сюда обычно тех, кому отдохнуть или даже полечиться надо, не только храмовников. Сейчас никого нет, кроме нас. А нам здесь не меньше двух месяцев придется пробыть.   
Маринья съела ложку ольи-подриды и добавила:  
– Если, конечно, все получится.  
– Почему нет? – Джудо пристально на нее глянул. – Что может… помешать?  
Она пожала плечами:  
– Сам же знаешь, у таких как мы это непросто. Нам обоим придется постараться, чтобы семя жизни пробудилось. Я еще никогда не была матерью, я не знаю, смогу ли я.   
Джудо коснулся пальцами ее руки – легонько, на мгновение. Но этого прикосновения было достаточно, чтобы почувствовать ее силу – и чтобы она почувствовала его.  
Маринья понравилась ему. Не только внешне – это как раз было неважным, а вообще. Конечно, вряд ли бы он мог сказать: «это та женщина, с которой я бы хотел прожить жизнь, если бы не был посвященным». Но в остальном – почему бы и нет. По крайней мере они должны хорошо понимать друг друга, хотя бы в силу того, что оба – внуки кровавых сидов, со всеми их особенностями.  
– Моя мать смогла, и даже дважды, – сказал Джудо, наливая ей в чашку душистый чай. – У меня есть сестра, посвященная Матери. В Ингарии. Отцы у нас разные, да и она младше меня на двадцать с лишним лет. А ведь мама – полукровка. Нам же должно быть проще, я думаю.   
Съев пару ложек густой мясной похлебки, Маринья на это ответила:  
– Возможно… Ты ешь, Иньез готовит очень вкусно. И вообще… что будет – то и будет. Наше дело – постараться, а там как получится. По крайней мере ты мне нравишься, а это уже хорошо.  
Дальше они завтракали молча, каждый думал о своем. Допив чай, Маринья сгребла грязную посуду и сложила в корыто со щелоком, разведенным водой:  
– Иньез мне настрого запретила посуду мыть. Так и сказала – мол, ты не для того тут поселилась. И добавила, чтоб и ты не смел этого делать.  
Джудо рассмеялся:  
– Спасибо ей большое. Честно говоря, терпеть это не могу. Когда кадетом был, иногда в наказание посылали на кухню вместо посудомойки работать. Правду сказать, наказания были заслуженные...  
– Как много общего с инквизиторским колледжем, однако, – Маринья перекинула свои косы за спину, взяла со скамьи в углу шерстяной плащ в желтую и зеленую полоску и набросила его. – Возьми в сенях на вешалке такой же, и пойдем, погуляем по саду. Посмотришь, что тут и как.  
В сенях Джудо набросил на плечи шерстяной полосатый плащ и переобулся в грубые сабо, как и Маринья.   
Сад был большим, выглядел не слишком ухоженным, но при этом производил приятное впечатление. Многие яблони нуждались в обрезке, но сухих веток не было ни на одном дереве, а внизу, под деревьями – куч прошлогодних листьев, бурелома и прочих признаков заброшенности. Зимняя короткая травка искрилась легким инеем, дорожки из доломитовой крошки были чистыми и приятно хрустели под деревянными подошвами сабо, кое-где под яблонями виднелись скамейки, а в отдалении Джудо заметил ульи, укутанные соломой. На яблонях висели птичьи кормушки и домики. Было здесь спокойно и умиротворенно.  
Паладин вошел в легкий транс и посмотрел на движения сил. В этом плане здесь тоже было хорошо: мана присутствовала тут в виде целой сети тонких, но отчетливых потоков, Завеса была ровной и спокойной, но не очень плотной, и Джудо, поддавшись мимолетному желанию, коснулся ее. Она подалась и раздвинулась, и он шагнул в Фейриё. Маринья, ничуть не возражая, последовала за ним сквозь раскрытую Завесу.  
В Фейриё здесь тоже оказался сад, только цветущий и пронизанный золотистым светом. В ветвях фейских яблонь порхали разноцветные пикси-светлячки. Джудо глубоко вдохнул медвяный аромат цветущих деревьев, медленно провел ладонями по лицу – так он входил в состояние сида, что для квартерона непростое дело. Но здесь получилось легко, а главное – он чувствовал, что так надо. Повернулся к Маринье и увидел, что она тоже изменилась и теперь ее волосы и глаза сияли серебряным пламенем.  
– Странное место. Но – благое, я это чувствую, – сказала она, оглядываясь. – И мы здесь одни.  
– Это хорошо, – Джудо протянул руку и погладил ее косу. – Мне кажется, мы правильно сделали, что пришли сюда.   
Она кивнула, сбросила плащ на курчавую изумрудную траву, начала расстегивать жакетик. Глядя на нее, Джудо тоже принялся раздеваться, бросая одежду на траву как попало. А когда ничего на них не осталось, они легли на мягкие и немножко колючие плащи, и Джудо обнял ее, прижал к себе, так, чтобы чувствовать биение ее сердца и жар дыхания. И они просто лежали, прислушиваясь к движениям сил. Потом Джудо потихоньку начал гладить ее спину и плечи, спустился ниже. Она же перебирала его волосы и пробегала пальцами по позвоночнику – сверху вниз и обратно, словно играла на флейте. Джудо легонько сжал ее мускулистые ягодицы, она тут же закинула ногу ему на бедро и поцеловала в шею. Ощущение оказалось непривычно резким, и Джудо тихо охнул, чувствуя, как по его телу пробегает жаркая волна желания. Маринья толкнула его на спину, оказавшись сверху. Объятий они по-прежнему не прерывали, и не хотелось – их силы соприкасались, создавая странное, непривычное, но приятное созвучие. Маринья поерзала на нем, устраиваясь поудобнее, обхватила его бедра ногами, продолжая крепко обнимать за плечи и целовать шею и губы. Джудо отвечал на поцелуи, мягкими движениями пальцев лаская ее ягодицы и покрытую нежным коротким пушком промежность. А когда почувствовал, что она готова и что ее тоже охватило желание, чуть сдвинул ее ниже. Маринья приподняла бедра и наделась на его орудие с легким стоном, замерла на пару мгновений, а потом обхватила его за плечи и крепко прижалась, скользя по его телу и ловя быстрые встречные движения его бедер.  
Это длилось долго, намного дольше, чем с обычными женщинами, и будь Джудо обычным человеком, уже бы давно выдохся. А так они дошли до завершения одновременно, и закончили бурно и ярко. Вокруг рассыпалось облако разноцветных искр, с деревьев сыпануло лепестками, а они повернулись на бок и ослабили объятия, и Маринья уткнулась лбом в его плечо, приобнимая за грудь и закинув ногу на него.  
И они долго лежали так, ничего не говоря и жмурясь от удовольствия.   
Потом Маринья отстранилась, села и сладко потянулась. Джудо приподнялся, опираясь на локти, и, глядя на нее снизу вверх, разглядывал ее грудь. Она была довольно большой, но не чрезмерно, а в самый раз. И темные соски на золотистой коже торчали чуточку вверх, как-то слегка задорно.  
Она надела сорочку, медленно провела ладонями по лицу и вернулась в обычный облик. Сказала:  
– Это было очень здорово! Первый раз я занималась любовью с мужчиной, с которым не нужно сдерживать свою силу... Теперь я верю, что у нас с тобой все получится.  
Джудо тоже сел, стал одеваться:  
– Спасибо за невероятное удовольствие. Такого я еще никогда не испытывал.

Когда они вернулись из Фейриё, оказалось, что уже вечереет. И пора бы пообедать. Так что они пошли прямо в кухню, где с удовольствием уничтожили наваристый суп с лапшой и запеченные в горчичном соусе бараньи ребрышки. Маринья заварила чай, на этот раз обычный, не травяной, и предложила перейти в гостиную.   
Здешняя гостиная была небольшой, но уютной, с камином, лохматыми овчинами на полу и старинной тяжелой мебелью. Камин Джудо тут же разжег, пустив в него маленькую огненную стрелку, а Маринья засветила большой светошар под потолком. И они сели пить чай с имбирными пряничками, а за окном сад засыпала мелкая снежная крупа. А потом, когда Маринья, допив чашку, подошла к окну и облокотилась о подоконник, глядя на побелевшие дорожки и траву, Джудо, повинуясь внезапному желанию, встал и подошел к ней, поднял юбку, спустил ее панталоны, обнажив золотистую попку, под которой внизу, между ног, виднелось серебро – густой и короткий пушок на ее лоне. Она ничуть не возражала, даже сменила позу, чтобы ему было удобнее, и крепко схватилась за подоконник. Джудо наклонился над ней, нащупал сквозь сорочку груди и накрыл их ладонями, и вошел – быстро и даже немного резко. Она вскрикнула, подалась ему навстречу, прогнулась в пояснице, и они оба пустились в самую настоящую скачку. На сей раз все было быстрее и привычнее, но все равно так же сильно и ярко, как и перед этим, в фейском саду. Маринья пришла к финалу чуть-чуть раньше его и закричала – громко и страстно, а он от этого крика тут же и кончил.   
Когда они кое-как привели себя в порядок и вернулись к чаепитию, оказалось, что чай остыл. Джудо поставил чайник на каминную решетку, поворошил поленья, подмигнул маленькой саламандре, прятавшейся в пламени. Саламандры были довольно безобидными мелкими фейри, и к пожарам, вопреки распространенному мнению простых людей, не имели никакого отношения. Они сами по себе не могли вызывать огонь, но очень любили в нем купаться, так что паладин не стал прогонять саламандру, наоборот, подгреб уже прогоревшие поленья так, чтоб огонь разгорелся снова.  
Наливая чай, Маринья сказала:  
– Если так пойдет и дальше, у нас все получится. Скажи, Джудо – ты бы хотел сначала мальчика или девочку?   
От такого вопроса паладин слегка опешил. Он знал – вопрос не пустой, женщины сидов умели задать пол будущего ребенка, и вполне возможно, что Маринья тоже такой способностью обладает.  
– А я и не знаю, – признался он. – Никогда не думал об этом. Но ты сказала – «сначала». Значит… от нас попросят не одного, верно?  
Она кивнула:  
– Архонтисы Матери решили, что если мы понравимся друг другу, и у нас получится, то нам предложат потом попробовать еще. Сам понимаешь, таких как мы очень мало. Честно говоря, когда ко мне впервые с этим предложением обратились, то показали портреты кандидатов. Ты мне понравился больше других, и я попросила, чтобы сначала поговорили с тобой.  
– Портреты… – Джудо припомнил, что полгода назад в Вальядино приезжал художник, чтобы наделать для столичной канцелярии Корпуса гравюрные портреты со всех вальядинских паладинов – ведь магопортреты с паладинов не получаются. – А много их тебе показали?  
– Семь, – улыбнулась Маринья. – И все красавцы. Но ты мне почему-то больше других глянулся. Как видишь, не ошиблась.  
Джудо неожиданно для себя слегка покраснел и уставился в стол.  
– Хм… Насчет мальчика или девочки… Мне кажется, стоит попробовать положиться на судьбу, – сказал он. – А выбрать уже во второй раз, исходя из того, кто получится в первый.  
Маринья куснула пряничек:  
– Тоже правильно. Все равно ведь мальчику придется стать паладином, а девочке – инквизиторкой. Фамилии им жребием определим, как думаешь?  
– Почему бы и нет…   
Он посмотрел в окно. Уже совсем стемнело, снег сыпал по-прежнему. И чувствовалось, что холодает. Джудо знал, что в Сальме сильных морозов никогда не бывает, да и снег не задерживается, и завтра днем все растает. Но после теплой плайясольской зимы ему здесь было холодно, даже несмотря на пылающий камин.  
– Пойду-ка я в мыльню, попробую растопить печку и согреть воду, – сказал он.   
Мыльню он разогрел, и они целый час нежились в большой бадье с горячей водой, а потом, укутавшись в халаты и поужинав, разошлись по своим комнатам. А ночью Маринья тихонько прошла к нему и забралась под одеяло:  
– Мне кажется, так надо.  
Он обнял ее за плечи и привлек к себе:  
– Наверное…  
И они заснули.

Спать, вкусно есть, любиться три-четыре раза в день, гулять по саду и окрестному лесу, сидеть у камина с книжкой и больше не делать ничего оказалось очень приятно. До сих пор у Джудо не бывало такого отпуска. Обычно он ездил к родичам в Ингарию на неделю, а оставшиеся две проводил в какой-нибудь из Обителей Матери, занимаясь исцелением женщин. Конечно, каждый раз, когда ему удавалось справиться с каким-нибудь особенно сложным случаем, он искренне радовался этому, но все-таки любовные утехи это напоминало мало, разве что в техническом смысле. Все-таки это было совсем не то, что просто трахаться и ни о чем не думать, для удовольствия своего и подруги. Такое ему доставалось нечасто. Так что сейчас паладин откровенно радовался жизни, и, как он видел, Маринья – тоже.  
Так прошла неделя.  
В один из вечеров Маринья полулежала на диване, опершись о спинку, и читала. Джудо занимался тем же, сидя у камина – разбирал книжку со стихами, иногда спрашивая у Мариньи значение непонятных слов и забавляя ее своим произношением.  
– Хм… джиюстеса? Правосудие, да? – спросил он.   
Маринья поправила:  
– Да, только жиюстеза. Когда два гласных подряд после «джот», или открытый слог, а за ним тоже открытый – то читается как «ж»… и «сэт» между гласными звучит как «з». И ударный гласный должен быть растянутый, а не просто громче других, – она отложила свою книгу. – У тебя, кстати, хорошо получается. Не только произношение.  
Он поднял голову и глянул на нее пристально. Маринья кивнула:  
– Да-да. Я чувствую, что меняюсь. Кажется, семя жизни начало пробуждаться…  
Джудо тоже отложил книжку, прилег рядом с ней на диван и, обняв за плечи, привлек к себе, принялся неторопливо целовать ее, поглаживая пышную грудь через тонкую ткань сорочки. Маринья отвечала на поцелуи, придвинулась к нему ближе и закинула ногу ему на бедро. Джудо тут же запустил руку ей под юбку и нащупал завязку панталон, но не успел развязать, как вдруг почувствовал движение Завесы.   
Они оба замерли, прислушиваясь. Маринья села, затянула ворот блузки:  
– Ты понял, где? И кто?  
Он покачал головой:   
– Пока нет. Но где-то рядом… может, даже в саду. Вот что… пойду-ка я возьму меч.  
Паладин побежал наверх и быстро надел на себя перевязь с мечом. Внизу Маринья уже набросила теплую кофту и плащ, протянула ему овчинный кожушок:  
– Я чую двух высших фейри.   
В саду чувство прорванной Завесы усилилось. А потом они увидели и фейри. Из глубины яблоневого сада медленно, опустив чуть ли не до земли голову, выступал черный единорог, а на его спине, вцепившись в серебряную гриву, лежал сидский мальчик, одетый только в тунику из зеленоватой ткани, и был он явно без сознания. Струйки серебристой крови стекали с его спины и затылка, быстро становясь алыми, и капали на покрытую снегом дорожку.  
Не дойдя трех шагов до Джудо и Мариньи, единорог пошатнулся, его ноги подогнулись и он упал на колени, Джудо едва успел подхватить маленького сида. Единорог же с коротким стоном завалился набок, его длинная серебряная грива распласталась по снегу, и стала видна торчащая из-под левой лопатки альвская стрела.  
Инквизиторка присела возле единорога (точнее, единорожицы) и легкими прикосновениями ощупала рану, а Джудо снял с себя кожушок и положил на него маленького сида.  
Завеса сомкнулась.  
– Он из благих сидов, из клана Фэур, – сказал он, осматривая его раны. – Совсем юный...   
Джудо осторожно провел кончиками пальцев по краям раны на затылке сидского мальчика, призывая силу. Он умел исцелять раны у всех, в ком текла кровь фейри, так что через полминуты длинная рваная рана, начинающаяся на затылке и идущая через шею на спину, затянулась.  
Маринья потрогала стрелу и вздохнула:  
– Мне придется разрезать, чтобы достать наконечник. Подержи ей задние ноги.  
Паладин сел на ноги единорога и навалился всем телом. Маринья расположилась на передних ногах, надеясь, что ее сил хватит, чтобы удержать фейри, если вдруг та начнет дергаться от боли. Достала из кармашка складной серебряный ножик, подула на клинок и быстрым движением разрезала плоть вокруг раны. Единорожица дернулась, издавая хриплое, утробное рычание, переходящее в рыдание. Маринья вынула зазубренный наконечник:  
– О, Мать… он же железный! – ужаснулась она, представив, какую дикую боль должно было причинять фейри хладное железо. – Бедняга…  
Она стянула пальцами края раны, призывая силу крови. Было нелегко: раны, нанесенные хладным железом, у фейри заживают намного хуже обычных. Так что Маринье пришлось потратить немало сил, и когда рана зарубцевалась, инквизиторка была бледной и тяжело дышала. Зато единорожице явно полегчало, она расслабилась и перестала стонать, только всхлипывала тихонько.  
Джудо рассмотрел наконечник:  
– Явно какой-то полукровка делал. Не нравится мне это, – сказал он и вздохнул. –Неси мальчишку в дом, а я попробую единорога до конюшни доволочь.  
Маринья встала, взяла на руки сида и понесла к дому. А Джудо, поднатужившись, могучим усилием взгромоздил бесчувственную единорожку на плечи и, слегка покачиваясь и тяжело выдыхая, понес к конюшне. Там как раз утром Жолиан всё почистил, настелил свежей соломы везде, а не только в тех денниках, где стояли два мерина, на которых иногда прогуливались по окрестностям Маринья и Джудо. Донеся единорожицу до конюшни, паладин опустил ее на свежую золотистую солому в пустом деннике, налил в поилку чистой воды, в кормушку насыпал овса и положил охапку клевера, потом принес из сарайчика корзину яблок и поставил у кормушки.  
Мерины, почуяв единорога, проснулись и теперь беспокойно перешагивали в своих денниках. Не то чтоб черная единорожица их пугала, наоборот, она их привлекала, им было любопытно и хотелось к ней подойти и прикоснуться.   
Джудо погладил единорожицу по бархатному черному храпу и сказал на спеахе:  
– Здесь тебя никто не посмеет обидеть, ты в безопасности.  
Единорожица, обессиленная раной и хладным железом, только чуть дрогнула серебряными ресницами, но Джудо знал – поняла его и доверилась. Он успокоил лошадей и пошел в дом.  
В гостиной у камина Маринья положила на ковер подушки, и мальчик-сид сидел на них, одетый в ее длинную рубашку и закутанный в мягкий плед. Он глянул на паладина большими серебристо-зелеными глазами, сдул с лица пепельно-русую прядку:  
– Благодарю вас, внуки кровавых сидов, – сказал он на фартальском.  
Маринья протянула ему пряник и чашку с теплым молоком и медом:  
– Выпей и поешь в нашем доме, и будь нашим гостем, – обратилась она к нему на спеахе ритуальной фразой, означавшей, что здесь он под защитой.  
Мальчик взял чашку, отпил, осторожно откусил от пряника, а потом жадно выхлебал всё молоко и быстро сжевал пряник – видимо, очень устал и проголодался. Да и вообще фейри падки на молоко, в Фейриё нет молочного скота, и молоко там появляется только когда дуэнде и другие фейри его воруют у людей.  
– Как тебя называть? – Маринья налила ему еще чашку молока и положила на тарелку побольше пряников.  
– Аодах, Аодах Койлтэ из Фэур, – сказал он, и квартероны переглянулись.  
Имя было настоящим. Очень редко фейри называют людям свои настоящие имена, обычно либо в благодарность за неоценимую помощь, либо если люди поставили фейри в безвыходное положение. Сейчас, похоже, все-таки, был скорее первый случай, чем второй.  
– Я Джудо, – сказал паладин. – Внук сиды из Двора Фьюиль.  
– Маринья, внучка сида из Двора Фьюиль, – представилась инквизиторка. – Расскажи, что с вами случилось.  
– Где Калаэр? – спохватился мальчик. – Я чувствую ее, но не вижу… здесь освященная земля и мне недоступно Видение.  
– Она неподалеку, в безопасности, – заверил его Джудо. – Ее раны залечены, она спит. Рядом наши лошади, они не пустят к ней никого чужого.  
Это была правда: почему-то кони воспринимали единорогов как существ, которых надо защищать, охранять и слушаться. Бывало, что единороги (особенно черные) этим пользовались и уводили лошадей в Фейриё, где с ними скрещивались кэльпи и мары, отчего появлялись кони-полуфейри, опасные и непредсказуемые. Но мерины не поддадутся такому соблазну, так что их бегства опасаться не стоит.  
– Хорошо, – он снова приник к чашке с молоком. – Мы бежали от Бруэх. Князь Бруэх напал на Шэар, наш дом, мы сражались, но у них были полукровки с холодным железом… отца и мать убили, сестру взяли в плен, Шэар разрушили… Других Фэур тоже убили… Может быть, что всех… Калаэр помогла мне сбежать, но двое полукровок Бруэх догнали нас, меня ударили кнутом с железной проволокой, а ее подстрелили. И я вспомнил, что мой дед когда-то помог князю Фьюиль в борьбе с ночными сидами Двора Морин. То обязательство не закрыто до конца, и я решил воззвать к кровавым и просить помощи… Я звал очень долго, но они все были далеко… а Калаэр почуяла вас сквозь Завесу и привела меня сюда. И я называю вам свое имя и взамен прошу помощи.   
Услыхав это, Джудо потер виски. Вот это вляпались…  
Маринья подумала то же самое и тихонько выругалась по-сальмийски.  
– М-м-м, Аодах… Ты взываешь к нам как к Фьюиль, – осторожно начала она. – Но мы Фьюиль лишь на четверть. Взываешь ли ты к нам и как к людям? Подумай хорошенько, прежде чем ответить.  
Это было очень важно. По неписанным правилам фейской морали, Джудо и Маринья, конечно, обязаны были ответить на такой призыв по обязательствам, но поскольку они только на четверть фейри, то и выполнять обязательства имели право лишь в четверть силы. А если Аодах рискнет воззвать к ним как к людям, то, конечно, помочь придется как следует, но, во-первых, это во многом им развяжет руки и позволит в чем-то не следовать закрученной и сложной фейской морали с ее безумным количеством условностей, а во-вторых, обяжет Аодаха и остатки его клана по отношению к людям. И в-третьих – а понимает ли сам Аодах, что Джудо и Маринья не могут говорить за всех людей своего народа, а только лишь за себя самих?  
Маленький сид поставил чашку на подносик, сложил руки на коленях и неотрывно смотрел серебристо-зелеными глазами на пляшущую в огне камина саламандру. И молчал. Часы на каминной полке тикали, отмеряя время, и минутная стрелка сдвинулась на пять делений, прежде чем Аодах заговорил:  
– Мой отец стал цветами и травами. Моя мать стала росой и туманом. Я отныне – князь Фэур, даже если кроме меня никого не осталось. У меня нет выбора, мне нужна помощь. И я прошу ее у вас, Маринья и Джудо. У вас лично, во всей полноте того, что и кто вы есть. И отдаю себя Фьюиль как залог и плату. И прошу помочь отомстить Бруэх. Кровь за кровь, соразмерно.  
Маринья взяла у него чашку и унесла на кухню. Джудо принялся ходить по комнате, заложив руки за спину. Слова были сказаны. Можно отказать… но совесть не позволяла. Очень редко высшие фейри просят так и предлагают такую плату. Очень редко. Клан Фьюиль немногочислен, но силен. Другие высшие фейри опасаются их трогать после того, как был заключен союз с людьми. Если Фьюиль согласятся помочь Аодаху, то возродившийся клан Фэур сделается вассальным кровавым сидам и усилит их положение. К тому же… возможно, когда другие сидские кланы узнают, что случилось с Фэур и по чьей вине, они объединятся, чтобы наказать обнаглевших темных альвов. В любом случае, надо идти в Фейриё – только там можно помочь Аодаху.  
Вернулась Маринья, села на пол, на подушки напротив мальчика:  
– Ты попросил многого, но и предложил немало. Но ты должен понимать, что мы можем говорить только за себя, даже как Фьюиль. Нужно узнать, что скажут другие.   
Он кивнул, зевнул и потянулся совсем как людское дитя. Улегся калачиком на подушках, натянул плед на голову и тут же заснул. Маринья накрыла его еще одним пледом, погасила светошары. Они с Джудо вышли из гостиной, переобулись, накинули плащи и отправились в конюшню, проведать единорожицу.  
Та уже очнулась и теперь хрупала зимними яблоками, по одному выбирая их из корзины. Из соседних денников на нее любовно посматривали мерины, и Джудо им даже невольно посочувствовал: беднягам только и оставалось, что смотреть, на большее они были неспособны.   
Почуяв паладина и инквизиторку, единорожица подняла голову и посмотрела на них. Выглядела она уже немножко лучше.  
– Благодарю вас, внуки кровавых сидов, – сказала она на спеахе. Голос был звучный, глубокий и бархатистый. – Вы спасли меня от мучительной гибели и я обязана вам.  
Джудо поднял руку ладонью к ней:  
– Погоди пока говорить об обязательствах, Калаэр. Аодах рассказал нам, что с вами случилось, и попросил нашей помощи, обязавшись нам собой.  
Горящие голубым пламенем глаза единорожицы широко распахнулись:  
– Ах, наивный мальчик… Впрочем, что же ему еще оставалось делать, он потерял всё. Я рада, что ему попались вы – наслышана о вас, внуки кровавых сидов. Другие бы не были столь великодушны…  
Маринья зашла в денник и очень осторожно стала ощупывать рубцы на лопатке единорожицы. Джудо принес еще охапку клеверного сена и положил в ясли. Калаэр втянула ноздрями запах клевера и ухватила черными губами клочок, прожевала, потом сказала:  
– Я ем и пью в вашем мире. Он входит в мои жилы и привязывает к себе… и дает мне силы противостоять темным альвам в Фейриё. Вы дали вашей еды Аодаху?  
Инквизиторка кивнула.  
– Это хорошо. Он еще слишком юн, чтобы быть сильным здесь, но справится. Иначе бы не смог уйти от врагов. Я ведь не могла раздвинуть Завесу с этим железом в моем теле… – она выгнулась совсем не по-лошадиному и лизнула длинным черным языком рубец под лопаткой. Глаза ее сверкнули гневом:  
– Но клянусь, Бруэх заплатят за это! Адарбакарра не простит им насилия надо мной!  
Она топнула копытом, мотнула головой и тонко заржала. Этот звук прокатился по конюшне, вызвав у других лошадей тревогу, они тоже затопали и заржали.  
– Завтра мы пойдем в Фейриё, – сказал Джудо. – К нашим предкам. Ты пойдешь с нами или пойдешь к своим?  
Единорожица призадумалась, схрупала пару яблок, потом ответила:  
– Сначала с вами. Хочу, чтобы князь кровавых первым узнал о наглости Бруэх и об их полукровках с холодным железом. Хорошо… И… – она вдруг явно засмущалась. – М-м, внук кровавой, ты не мог бы выпустить меня в сад? Мне нужно кое-что сделать, и я не хочу это делать здесь, напрасно тревожить этих несчастных калек, – она мотнула головой в сторону меринов.  
Джудо неожиданно для себя покраснел, закрыл денники меринов и отодвинул засов на двери конюшни:  
– Ты можешь выйти когда тебе захочется, только пределы сада не покидай, здесь ты под защитой Матери, и никто неблагой не пройдет сквозь Завесу на этой земле.  
Калаэр кивнула, вышла из денника и медленно, неуверенно переступая и прихрамывая на левую переднюю ногу, покинула конюшню. Джудо налил меринам воды, добавил сена, овса и яблок в кормушки:  
– Это она, хм, правильно. Представляю удивление Жолиана, если бы он нашел завтра здесь кучку радужного навоза.  
Маринья хихикнула:  
– Да уж, – она посерьезнела. – Пойдем, наверное, спать ляжем. Завтра нам в Фейриё… И, пожалуй, и правда сразу пойдем к нашим. Ох, чую, дедушка будет недоволен…  
– Наверняка, – кивнул паладин. – Моя бабка так уж точно, а уж князь-то... Но в помощи мальчишке не откажут, и не только из-за обязательств, у них и самих немалый зуб на Бруэх. Однако как бы нам так пробраться в холмы Фьюиль, чтоб при том нас не застукали Бруэх по дороге? Места кровавых сидов далеко отсюда даже по меркам Фейриё…  
– Надеюсь, что Калаэр к утру оправится достаточно, чтобы сплести для нас короткий путь, – вздохнула Маринья. – Но все равно надо быть готовыми ко всему. И выспаться… Вместе, – уточнила она, заметив, как блеснули глаза Джудо.   
Наскоро помывшись, они поднялись на второй этаж и зашли в комнату Мариньи, где разделись догола и забрались под стеганые одеяла и пледы, обнялись, прижавшись друг к другу. Горячая ладонь Джудо скользнула вдоль спины Мариньи, ухватилась за ягодицу, легонько сжалась. Маринья обхватила его за плечи и повернулась на спину, не давая ему подняться, хоть он и попытался – привык, что обычно женщины ему попадаются намного меньше него. И он лег на нее, целуя ее губы, лицо и шею, чувствуя ее силу и желание острее, чем раньше. Ощущение слияния, которое он испытал с ней в самый первый раз тогда, в фейском саду, повторилось, и на этот раз он уловил и то, что их собственная сила кровавых сидов от этого удвоилась. Маринья не зря предложила провести ночь вместе перед походом в Фейриё.  
Они оба заснули, как только ослабили объятия.   
Утром встали еще до рассвета, быстро поели и накормили маленького сида, потом Джудо написал записку для Иньез, в которой коротко обрисовал ситуацию. Туника Аодаха, которую Маринья вечером постирала, успела высохнуть у печки, и он переоделся в нее. На всякий случай Маринья взяла торбу с лепешками, пряниками и яблоками, а Джудо сунул в широкий карман сальмийского зимнего кафтана моток бельевой веревки. Потом они вышли. Калаэр уже ждала их во дворе, нетерпеливо переступая с ноги на ногу, но пришлось подождать еще немного, пока Джудо запрет конюшню.   
– Идемте же, скорее, – сказала единорожица, когда наконец все подошли к ней и Джудо подсадил Аодаха ей на спину. – Я чую… чую за пределами этого сада Бруэх. Они подстерегают нас.  
– И их ждет большой сюрприз, – нехорошо усмехнулся Джудо. – Верно, Маринья?  
Та кивнула, погладив рукоятку кнута. Маринья не была беллатрисой, но отлично умела управляться со всяким оружием, просто в Каса ду Манзанья ничего подходящего для нее не нашлось, кроме кнута в конюшне и большого ножа в кухне. Кончик кнута был оплетен железной проволокой – отличная штука против темных альвов. Сам Джудо ничего, кроме своего меча и баселарда, брать не стал.  
Они вышли из сада через заднюю калитку, и тут же почуяли движение Завесы.  
– Они идут, – прошептал Аодах, вцепившись в гриву Калаэр.   
– Не бойся, – Маринья погладила его по плечу. – Держитесь позади нас.  
Завеса дрогнула, разорвалась, и на дорогу выскочили восемь альвов в черном верхом на конях-марах. Волосы и глаза у них были черными, а кожа – почти белой. Четверо – полукровки, остальные – чистокровные Бруэх. Их предводительница, невысокая по меркам альвов девица в серебряной с чернью короне в виде остроконечной шапочки, оскалила острые зубы:  
– Людишки! Людишки посмели перейти дорогу Бруэх!!! Ах-ха, людишки, отдайте нам сидского мальчишку, и уйдете живыми!  
Она не разглядела в Маринье и Джудо сидскую кровь – и неудивительно. Оба отлично умели маскироваться. Маринья улыбнулась, развернула кнут:  
– Идите и возьмите, сучьи дети!  
Альва сощурила чернющие глаза:  
– Да как ты смеешь, людская девка, оскорблять Бруэх?  
Вместо ответа Маринья махнула кнутом, раздался громкий щелчок, и мары пронзительно заржали, попятились назад. Недаром в Сальме издавна щелчками кнутов отгоняли мар, кэльпи и прочих конеподобных неблагих фейри.  
А Джудо, войдя в храмовничий транс, призвал круг света. Белое сияние накрыло альвов, мары заржали еще более мерзко, сами альвы попадали с мар на землю, завизжали, оглушенные. Полукровки обнажили стальные мечи и кинулись на паладина и инквизиторку. Несколько секунд спустя к ним присоединились и очухавшиеся альвы. Мары разбежались.  
Маринья ударом ножа прикончила ближайшего полукровку и располосовала бок альву, ее кнут рассек спину еще одному полукровке. Джудо зарубил одного альва и полукровку, еще одного полукровку убил просто ударом рукояти баселарда, проломив ему висок. Предводительница, пришибленный кнутом полукровка и оставшийся альв попытались удрать, но тут в дело вступили Аодах и Калаэр. Единорожица нагнула голову, на ее роге разгорелось голубое сияние, сорвалось с него молнией и пронзило альва насквозь. У Аодаха в руках появился зеленоватый призрачный лук со стрелой, и он, не колеблясь, пустил ее в полукровку. Тот даже вскрикнуть не успел: сияющая стрела вошла в его глаз и взорвалась, разнеся ему голову на ошметки. Лук исчез, а сам Аодах чуть не свалился, вцепился в гриву Калаэр и лег на ее спину, тяжело дыша. Маринья, махнув кнутом вслед убегающей предводительнице, подсекла ее ноги, и та повалилась ничком на дорожку. Инквизиторка тут же подбежала к ней, хлестнула ее концом кнута, отчего та заорала дурным голосом, взяла ее за шиворот и подняла на ноги. Джудо, достав из кармана веревку, быстренько связал альву. А потом проколол себе палец серебряным ножом и поставил ей на лоб кровавый отпечаток. Почувствовав на себе его кровь, альва заорала совсем уж невыносимо, и Маринья влепила ей оплеуху:  
– Рот закрой.  
Альва замолчала. Видно, до нее только сейчас дошло, что «людишки» оказались не совсем людишками. Джудо подошел к альву с рассеченным боком:  
– Вставай, хватит притворяться. У тебя рана не смертельная.  
Тот молча поднялся, зажимая кровоточащий бок ладонью.  
– Иди к князю Бруэх и скажи ему, что он посмел перейти дорогу кровавым сидам.  
Альв скривился, поморщился:  
– Не пойду. Я и сюда не хотел – князь велел, – он с ненавистью глянул на связанную предводительницу. – Доказать верность крови Бруэх.  
Маринья подняла бровь:  
– И чем же ты нарушил верность крови?  
– Посмел любить смертную и не позволил забрать мое дитя от нее, – альв посмотрел ей прямо в глаза. – Вы можете убить меня, внуки кровавых сидов. Это ваше право. Но я могу просить вас защитить моего сына?  
Джудо и Маринья переглянулись. Оба видели, что альв на редкость искренен для темного фейри. Судьба ребенка от смертной его и правда беспокоит сейчас больше всего. Одно то, что альв Бруэх не захотел отдавать сородичам своего сына-полукровку, уже удивительно.  
Джудо посмотрел на свой палец, еще сочащийся кровью. Прикоснулся ко лбу альва и начертил кровью знак, каким в сидском спеахе обозначалась Мать. И сказал:  
– Мать может защитить любого, даже неблагого, если он станет служить Ей. Понимаешь, что это значит?  
Альв кивнул:  
– Да, кровавый. Князь отправил меня на охоту за сыном Фэур, чтобы я доказал верность клану. Иначе мне грозило изгнание. Но вижу – изгнание будет мне лучшей долей, чем верность клану. Не хочу ощутить на себе гнев кровавых. Я, Маах Тьорна Бруэх, обещаюсь своей кровью Дарящей Жизнь. Отныне моя судьба в Ее руках. Я хочу жить с той, которую люблю.  
Плененная предводительница разразилась длинной тирадой на спеахе, проклиная Мааха и грозя ему всяческими карами от князя Бруэх. Ее никто не слушал: сквозь облака пробился солнечный луч и озарил альва золотистым сиянием. Мать приняла его клятву.  
– Теперь ты укрыт от своих, – сказала Маринья. – Пока ты будешь оберегать своего сына и его мать, ты и сам будешь защищен. Сейчас иди в наш сад, там встретишь служительницу Матери, расскажи ей всё и делай, что она тебе скажет.  
Маах поклонился ей и Джудо и, пошатываясь, пошел к садовой калитке. Хоть он и был неблагим, но сейчас Мать взяла его под защиту, и он смог войти на освященную землю.  
Аодах, все еще тяжело дыша, проводил его сердитым взглядом:  
– Надо было убить, – он скривился.   
– Пусть живет, – вдруг сказала Калаэр. – Он отдал себя Дарящей Жизнь, и так ушел от возмездия за кровь Фэур, но и назад ему дороги больше нет. Альву жить среди людей тяжко, маленький принц. Он проживет недолго – ровно столько, сколько будет жить та, которую он полюбил.   
Мальчик удивленно распахнул глаза, глянул на Джудо и Маринью:  
– Это правда?  
– Да. И он знал, что так будет – но выбрал такую судьбу сам, – Джудо очистил меч и вложил его в ножны. – Благородство духа случается и среди неблагих, принц Фэур.  
Джудо подергал конец веревки, которой была связана предводительница:  
– А ее мы приведем к князю Фьюиль. Пусть ему и расскажет, с чего вдруг Бруэх так обнаглели. Прадедушке будет очень интересно это услышать.  
Предводительница совсем сникла, скукожилась и покорно поплелась на веревке следом за Джудо и Мариньей.  
Калаэр раскрыла Завесу и проложила короткий путь. Единороги имеют власть над пространством и временем, недоступную никому другому из фейри и людей. Правда, и единорогам это дается нелегко, если они идут не сами, а еще и ведут кого-то. Но Калаэр справилась. Серебристая дорожка словно сама собой стелилась под ноги, а пейзажи вокруг мелькали быстрее, чем если бы Джудо и Маринья скакали верхом во весь опор. Наконец впереди показались низкие вытянутые холмы, поросшие деревьями, похожими на обычные пихты, только невысокие и с шариками светящихся плодов. Конечно, на таком расстоянии самих плодов не было видно, да и отдельных деревьев тоже, только золотисто-зеленое свечение. Скоро холмы стали еще ближе, а потом дорога влилась в узкую долину.  
– Владения Фьюиль, – сказала единорожица. – Что скажете, внуки кровавых? Будем ждать Стражей, или…  
– Тебя Стражи везде пропустят, – улыбнулась Маринья. – Но ты права, надо подождать Стражей. Князь не любит своевольства.

Стражи появились очень быстро – видно, почуяли неблагую альву. Их было трое – две женщины и мужчина, все – полукровки, вооруженные стальными глефами. Они приветствовали Маринью и Джудо как своих, поклонились Калаэр и с подозрением уставились на пленную Бруэх и юного сида из Фэур.  
– Дитя Фэур, – проговорила одна из женщин, пристально разглядывая мальчика. – Твой клан нам не враг, но и не настолько друг, чтобы Фэур могли приходить сюда без приглашения.  
Аодах выпрямился, гордо поднял голову, его зеленые глаза засияли:  
– Мой дед сражался против Морин рядом с князем Фьюиль. Мой дед делил с ним пищу и битву, и по этому праву я прошу князя выслушать меня.  
Страж усмехнулась:  
– Спокойно, дитя. Ты не на своей земле, ты здесь незваный гость. Не нежеланный – но всё-таки незваный. Князь выслушает тебя, но не гневи его излишней гордостью. А вот Бруэх… Можем ли мы пустить в наши земли Бруэх хотя бы даже как пленницу?  
Джудо сказал:  
– Полагаю, князь захочет побеседовать с ней. У нас плохие вести, Карина, и князь должен узнать их как можно скорее.  
Он назвал Стражницу людским именем, не желая называть при Бруэх и вообще при посторонних сидское – все-таки полукровки тоже старались хранить свои фейские имена в тайне, хотя для них это было не так важно, как для чистокровных.  
– Хорошо, Андрес проводит вас, – она кивнула мужчине, невысокому для сида полукровке, серебристоволосому и среброглазому, как и все они, но с кестальскими чертами и смуглой кожей. – Бруэх… Тьфу, какая дрянь…  
Всё еще ворча под нос, она отошла, и вторая полусида двинулась за ней. Еще два шага – и они исчезли в складках Завесы. Андрес пошел вперед, Калаэр затрусила за ним, стараясь не слишком обгонять квартеронов. Они шли молча до самого Файдлаха – княжеского дворца. Аодах, хоть и пытался делать вид, будто ему совсем неинтересно, все-таки во все глаза разглядывал владения кровавых сидов.   
У каждого фейского клана свои вкусы и предпочтения, и свои владения они обустраивают исходя из них. Тилвит-теги Двора Блодье, например, живут в прекрасных вечнозеленых садах, где в кронах ухоженных деревьев сплетены из цветущих лиан ажурные домики, а ледяные агуане строят дворцы из снега и льда. Сиды разных дворов предпочитали более основательную архитектуру, но у всех она отличалась. Фьюиль любили тяжеловесные постройки из почти необработанного камня, украшенного рельефами и причудливыми узорами из мхов и лишайников, и очень умело встраивали их в пейзажи. Иной раз даже казалось, что дома вырастают из скал и холмов, а некоторые строения вообще было трудно отличить от природного нагромождения камней.  
Дорога пошла вверх, забираясь на холм, и вывела их на плоскую вершину, где и располагался Файдлах. Сам дворец на самом деле прятался внутри холма, наверху был только тронный зал – мощеная шестиугольными плитами площадка, огражденная рядом менгиров с рельефами и узорами из лишайников. Крыша была сделана только над возвышением с княжеским троном, покрытым золотистой драконьей шкурой.   
Доведя гостей до входа в тронный зал, Андрес сказал:  
– Проходите, князь ждет вас. Сын Фэур, будь вежлив и почтителен.  
Аодах на это дернул плечом, но ничего не сказал, и слез со спины Калаэр. Джудо и Маринья перед тем, как зайти в зал, обратились к своей сидской сущности – князь не любил, когда к нему приходили в людском облике.  
Сам князь Лайэхди сидел на троне, откинувшись на спинку, положив руки на подлокотники и скрестив ноги, и с легким скучающим любопытством смотрел на входящих в зал. Как и все кровавые сиды, был он высок, широкоплеч, имел серебряные волосы и глаза и светлую кожу. Одет он был в длинную белую тунику, серые узкие штаны и легкие сандалии, и кроме короны в виде простого обруча с тремя голубыми алмазами и браслета на правой руке, на нем не было никаких украшений. Даже волосы слишком для сида короткие – всего лишь до плеч. Возле трона справа стояли две женщины в свободных белых платьях, расшитых мелкими сверкающими камнями, а слева – мужчина, одетый так же, как и князь, но без короны, только с таким же браслетом – принц Айдлахи, внук князя и дядя Джудо. Одна из женщин была мать Джудо, а вторая – его бабушка Ланнаи, принцесса кровавых сидов.  
Джудо и Маринья поклонились, Калаэр легонько кивнула. Аодах опустился на одно колено, склонил голову и оперся на правую руку, в такой позе и остался.  
– Приветствую тебя, князь Лайэхди, – первым заговорил Джудо. – И прошу прощения за то, что привел сюда чужих без приглашения, но мы не могли ждать. Бруэх напали на Двор Фэур, убили князя и княгиню, пытались убить принца. Их полукровки с хладным железом преследовали его и Калаэр даже в Универсуме, и принц попросил нашей помощи и защиты. Мы… я и Маринья – обещали ему нашу помощь, говоря лишь за самих себя. Но отказать ему в праве увидеться с тобой мы не могли. Принц Фэур перед тобой, князь Лайэхди, позволь ему говорить.  
Князь кивнул:  
– Ты поступил правильно, мэй лэанн, что привел его сюда. Его дед помог мне в тяжелые времена, и я не выплатил этот долг до конца. Говори, принц Фэур.  
Аодах, оставаясь всё в той же коленопреклоненной позе, поблагодарил князя и коротко рассказал свою историю. Калаэр добавила к этому, что Бруэх посмели напасть и на нее, хотя во всём Фейриё единороги были неприкосновенны.  
Выслушав, князь задумался ненадолго, потом посмотрел на пленную Бруэх:  
– Джудо, развяжи и пусти ей кровь.  
Услышав такое, Бруэх сжалась, попыталась было сбежать, но в этом месте у нее не было над Завесой никакой власти. Джудо развязал ее, крепко взял за руку и острием баселарда рассек кожу на запястье. Бруэх истошно взвизгнула, и Маринья поморщилась:  
– Это лишь мелкая царапина в сравнении с ранами Калаэр и юного Фэур. Где ваши хваленые стойкость и презрение к боли?   
Бруэх посмотрела на нее с ненавистью, но все-таки замолчала и покорно опустилась на колени, зная, что сейчас будет. Все-таки кровавых сидов в Фейриё боялись и уважали не просто так – за века, прошедшие со времени их войны с Двором Морин, Фьюиль непрестанно совершенствовали свою кровавую магию.  
Князь протянул руку к ней, его глаза засияли ярким светом, а кровь Бруэх, стекавшая с ее запястья на каменный пол, превратилась в серебристое облачко, окутавшее пленницу. Бруэх снова закричала, крик перешел в рыдание, а потом она рухнула на пол, как тряпичная кукла, и не шевелилась. Серебристое облако осело на ее черную одежду россыпью сверкающих точек. Лайэхди брезгливо отряхнул руку и сказал:  
– В подземелье, на железную цепь.  
В зал вошли два Стража, подняли бесчувственную Бруэх и унесли.   
– Калаэр, станет ли Адарбакарра мстить за твое унижение? – спросил князь у единорожицы. Та переступила с ноги на ногу, мотнула гривой:  
– Бруэх пролили нашу кровь, Бруэх должны заплатить виру!  
– Тогда иди к нему и скажи: Фьюиль желают наказать Бруэх и взять с них кровавую виру для принца Аодаха. Принцесса Бруэх остается заложницей за сестру Аодаха. Если дочь Фэур погибнет – дочь Бруэх расплатится жизнью. Если Адарбакарра желает присоединиться к возмездию – мы завтра в полдень ждем его и его воинов у развалин Шэар.   
Калаэр блеснула синим взглядом, развернулась и ускакала сквозь Завесу. Аодах простерся ниц:  
– Я безмерно благодарен тебе, князь, и повторяю то, что сказал Джудо и Маринье: отдаю себя Фьюиль как залог и плату.   
Лайоса подошла к нему, подняла на ноги, обняла за плечи и прижала к себе:  
– Бедное дитя. Пойдем, я позабочусь о тебе.   
Когда она увела Аодаха, появились несколько слуг, принесли резные табуретки, столик и блюда с кувшинами. Джудо и Маринья сели и, по обычаю, съели немножко сидской еды. Для них она не несла опасности, но и удовольствия тоже не доставляла. Они с некоторым трудом прожевали пресные лепешки из тертых орехов и трав, и съели по куску вареной безвкусной рыбы. Джудо, вообще-то, прихватил из кухни Каса ду Мансанья солонку, но при князе достать ее не рискнул: фейри не любили соль, все без исключения.  
– Мэй синнсэанар, могу ли я спросить?  
– Спрашивай, Джудо, – князь Лайэхди улыбнулся ему. Все-таки своего правнука-квартерона он очень любил, может быть потому, что осознавал смертность и недолговечность своего потомка от людей.  
– Ты допросил принцессу Бруэх… Почему они рискнули пойти против Договора Высших Дворов?  
Договором Высших Дворов называли древнее соглашение, заключенное после того, как кровавые сиды разбили и уничтожили Двор Морин. Тогда князь Лайэхди дал клятву, что любой, кто попытается пойти тем же путем, что и Морин, и возжелает власти над Фейриё, будет наказан. С этой клятвой тогда согласились почти все, а кто не захотел – вынуждены были уступить остальным.  
– Потому что сочли, что они в своем праве, – вздохнул князь. – В землях, какие вы называете Сильванией, издавна поклонялись Двору Бруэх. Не все, но последователей было много.  
– Не только Бруэх, – Маринья налила себе фейского вина и пила его мелкими глотками. – В Сильвании вообще полно культов фейских владык, как темных, так и светлых.  
– Верно. И в последнее время люди там стали поклоняться не Бруэх, а Фэур, приносить им большие подношения и устраивать в их честь пышные игры.  
«Скорее уж оргии», – подумали одновременно Маринья и Джудо, но поправлять князя не стали.  
– Вот Бруэх и решили, что Фэур лишили их поклонения, – вздохнула принцесса Ланнаи, бабушка Джудо. – Как будто у людей нет своей воли. Если смертные начали ублажать Фэур, значит, в их милости и помощи они нуждались больше, чем в сомнительном покровительстве Бруэх. Но темным альвам такие вещи всегда было сложно уразуметь.  
– А что будет с Аодахом и вообще Фэур? – видно было, что Маринью этот вопрос очень тревожит.  
– Бруэх убили всех Фэур, кроме принцессы и Аодаха, к тому же принцессу взяли в плен, – князь нахмурился. – Возродить клан будет очень непросто. А если Бруэх ее убьют – то и невозможно.  
Инквизиторка тяжко вздохнула, смахнула слезы.  
– Но у нас есть принцесса Бруэх, – зло усмехнулся принц Айдлахи. – И я ей сам перережу горло, если они рискнут убить сестру Аодаха.   
Джудо с удивлением глянул на своего дядю-сида. Отчего он так эмоционален? Неужели влюблен в принцессу Фэур? Как-то для кровавого сида странно, но… по крайней мере понятно, почему князь так легко и быстро согласился отомстить темным альвам. Ведь мало того, что Бруэх посмели перебить родичей возлюбленной кровавого принца, так еще теперь он не сможет быть с ней. Последней женщине Фэур придется посвятить много времени возрождению клана.  
– Пошлем ли мы весть князю Бруэх? – осторожно спросил Джудо.   
– Он уже получил эту весть, – мрачно улыбнулся князь Лайэхди. – Почувствовал ее в своей крови. Ему некуда теперь отступить. Он явится к развалинам Шэар. Если бы это был кто-то другой, то он предложил бы выплатить виру и закрыть счет. Но Бруэх не успокоятся, пока не получат сполна. И они получат.  
Князь посмотрел вверх. Солнце в Фейриё редко когда пробивалось сквозь серебряные и золотые облака, но разливало свое сияние по всему небу, и по его яркости можно было судить о времени суток. Сейчас был вечер.  
– Как засияют утренние небеса, мы двинемся в путь, – сказал князь. – Вы оба устали, я вижу. Сейчас вас проведут в место отдыха. Завтра вам понадобятся все ваши силы. Бруэх много и битва обещает быть тяжелой.  
Но прежде чем уйти, Джудо решил задать еще вопрос:  
– Мэй синнсэанар, странно, что Бруэх перебили почти всех Фэур лишь за то, что люди стали тем поклоняться. Нет ли здесь еще какой-нибудь причины?  
– Тебя, мэй лэанн, вижу, это беспокоит, – вместо князя сказала принцесса. – Почему?  
– Чувствую несправедливость, – признался паладин. И обратился к князю. – Можем ли мы взять с них кровавую виру в той мере, в какой ты возжелал, мэй синнсэанар? Могут ли Бруэх отчасти быть в своем праве?  
Задавать фейри вопросы, тем более прямые вопросы – невежливо, и какому-нибудь другому сиду Джудо не стал бы их задавать, но прадеду можно. Да и к нарушениям этикета со стороны своих людских потомков кровавые сиды относились снисходительно.  
– Ты прав, Джудо. Причина есть. Когда люди стали больше поклоняться Фэур, те не выплатили Бруэх откупной дани, как полагается по обычаю. И Бруэх решили, что они могут мстить так, как им захочется. Кое-кто из Бруэх с этим не согласился, но пойти против воли князя не рискнул.  
– Но почему же Фэур не выплатили откупное? – удивился Джудо. – Им бы это не составило никакого труда, Фэур никогда не цеплялись за богатство. Что же такое особенное захотели Бруэх, что Фэур не смогли им это дать?  
На этот вопрос ответил не князь, а принц Айдлахи:  
– Князь Бруэх захотел принцессу Фэур себе в наложницы сроком на сто лет – ведь по обычаю откупную дань назначает тот, кому она по праву положена. Но рука Эстэлейх была обещана мне – и ею самой, и ее отцом. И князь Фэур спросил меня, согласен ли я ждать сто лет. Я не согласился. Не мог допустить, чтобы моя невеста сделалась наложницей Бруэх!  
Услыхав такое откровение, князь Лайэхди нахмурился:  
– Почему же я узнаю это только сейчас, Айдлахи? Если бы ты сказал мне об этом сразу, резни можно было бы избежать.  
Принц зло сощурился:  
– Как? Отдав им Эстэлейх? Благую сиду в руки темного альва?   
Он хотел сказать еще что-то, но принцесса Ланнаи схватила его за руку, и он замолчал. Князь же вздохнул:  
– Твоя гордость привела к резне. Кровь Фэур теперь и на нас. Аодах обязался нам собой, но и мы теперь обязаны ему, и ты не сможешь стать мужем Эстэлейх. Помимо других причин я сам теперь не допущу этого, пока не будут выплачены все долги. А они велики, Айдлахи. Ты мог подождать сто лет и проглотить свою гордость, ты мог сказать мне и, возможно, мы бы уговорили Бруэх взять другую отступную дань. А теперь мы все равно должны взять с Бруэх кровавую виру для Аодаха. Но мы не можем отобрать у них Эстэлейх, раз они на нее имеют право. А сам Аодах никогда тебе не простит того, что ты стал косвенной причиной гибели Фэур. Ты немало должен мальчику, помни об этом, Айдлахи.  
Принц опустил голову и закрыл лицо руками. Его горе было искренним и глубоким, он, похоже, только сейчас осознал всю полноту своей вины. Принцесса обняла его за плечи и увела из тронного зала. Князь же, проводив его печальным взглядом, сказал Джудо:  
– Всё усложнилось. Но я рад, что ты задал эти невежливые вопросы, Джудо. Ты уберег меня от нарушения Равновесия… я благодарен тебе. Чего ты хочешь за это?  
Джудо склонил голову и сказал:  
– Мэй синнсэанар, я приму любое выражение твоей благодарности. Это будет великая честь для меня.  
Князь удовлетворенно кивнул:  
– Хорошо. Теперь о завтрашнем дне. Бруэх должны быть наказаны за то, что превысили меру и нарушили Равновесие. Мы, как принявшие на себя право мстить за Фэур, убьем всех чистокровных, кроме двоих, как они сами поступили с Фэур. Полукровок, полагаю, накажет Адарбакарра. С долгом по отношению к Фэур мы уже разберемся сами.  
– Мой князь… – подала голос Маринья. – Мой князь, не будет ли это слишком жестоко? Убивать так много… Не лучше ли наказать непосредственно виновных? Кровь за кровь.  
– Так поступили бы люди? – князь посмотрел на нее строго и в то же время с откровенным любопытством. – Неужели люди сделались лучше, чем раньше? Я помню времена, когда людские кланы резали друг друга до последнего человека за куда меньшие вины.  
– И сейчас режут, бывает, – с грустью сказал Джудо. – Но все же… Люди создали на такие случаи писаный закон. И я, как паладин, – один из тех, кто следит за соблюдением закона. Мне претит мысль убивать Бруэх без разбора лишь потому, что они – Бруэх. К тому же… мэй синнсэанар… Если ты накажешь только виновных, другие фейри оценят твою справедливость должным образом. А Бруэх окажутся в обязательствах по отношению к нам, согласно Равновесию Фейриё. И Фьюиль возвысятся и укрепятся в глазах прочих.  
Князь рассмеялся:  
– Мой правнук-квартерон учит меня править?  
– В мире людей это называется «политика», мэй синнсэанар, – серьезно сказал Джудо. – Искусство править и управлять не только прямо, но и опосредованно, достигать наибольшей выгоды наименьшими затратами, обыгрывать соперника не силой, но хитростью и мудростью. Мир людей сложен и жесток, мэй синнсэанар, без политики там совсем никуда. Но и вам это искусство должно пригодиться.   
Кровавый сид задумался. Гордость и сидское упрямство боролись в нем с голосом рассудка. Кровавые вообще среди всех сидов считались самыми рассудительными, но и они частенько шли за чувствами, а не зовом разума. Но князь прожил очень много, и знал, что Равновесие – сложная система, нарушить которую очень легко, восстановить же – трудная задача. Фейри любили простые решения, их неписаный закон строился по принципу «ты мне, я – тебе, око за око и зуб за зуб», и часто упускали из виду важные мелочи, которые потом приводили к новым сложностям и новым нарушениям Равновесия. Фейри очень плохо учились на своих ошибках, а на чужих – не учились совсем. Так что кровавые сиды еще и тем отличались от других, что все-таки старались помнить о предыдущем опыте и учитывать его.  
– Хорошо. Ты прав, Джудо. А теперь идите, отдыхайте. Вам тяжко в Фейриё, я знаю, потому вас ждут шатер и постель в подходящем для вас месте.

Подходящее место оказалось на плоской верхушке другого холма. На широкой поляне, окруженной зарослями обычной пихты, сиды-полукровки расстелили пестрые ингарийские коврики, поставили маленький шатер, принесли дрова, медный котел на бронзовой треноге, бочонок с водой, чайник и еще кое-какую посуду и припасы, а потом ушли, и Джудо с Мариньей остались одни. Завеса тут была тонка, близость мира фейри чувствовалась очень остро, но всё-таки вокруг уже был Универсум.  
Маринья огляделась:  
– Это ведь Ингария? Красивые у вас холмы, словно застывшее зеленое море…  
– Это место так и зовется по-ингарийски – Деалуре Мареу, – Джудо налил в котелок воду из бочонка, сложил дрова на кострище и пустил в них маленькую пламенную стрелку. – Заповедные места под присмотром местной Обители Матери. Наверное, матушка позаботилась обустроить тут всё для того, чтобы людям и квартеронам не приходилось слишком много времени проводить в Фейриё.   
– Действительно. Все вещи наши, людские. И припасы тоже, – Маринья отложила несколько крупных картофелин – запечь в углях. – Это хорошо. Я уже устала от сидского облика…  
Она потерла лицо и вернулась в человеческое обличье. Джудо сделал то же самое, и тут же ощутил усталость.  
– Ох, сразу в голове прояснилось, – вздохнул он. – Тяжко мне в состоянии сида быть так подолгу – с головой плохо становится…  
Маринья кивнула:  
– Понимаю, у меня тоже так. Хорошо, что нам фейской еды дали, а то бы совсем помутило… Теперь бы человеческой поесть.  
Джудо порылся в припасах, развязал один из мешочков:  
– А и поедим. Гречневая крупа вот есть, мясо вяленое, сушеная морковка и лук… И у меня солонка в кармане, хвала богам, сообразил захватить. А у тебя в торбе хлеб, пряники и яблоки. Поедим – и завалимся спать. И даже трахаться не будем, сил никаких нет…

…Но они всё-таки потрахались – пока на углях томилась каша и пеклась картошка, Джудо прилег на коврике возле шатра, глядя в темнеющее небо, и Маринья улеглась рядом. И как-то так получилось, что сначала они просто обнялись и так лежали, а потом рука Мариньи сползла ниже, еще ниже, и накрыла пах Джудо. От тепла ее ладони пошло возбуждение, и к удивлению паладина – немаленькое, несмотря на всю его усталость. Маринья тихонько захихикала, расстегнула его штаны, быстро стянула свои сальмийские шаровары и оседлала его. Он только и попросил, чтобы она распустила ворот блузки и обнажила грудь, а сам взялся покрепче за ее широкие крутые бедра. Она в этот раз вела, а он полностью покорился и отдался ей, словно речному потоку, несся в этом потоке, не думая больше ни о чем.  
Когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, было уже темно. Угли в костре почти погасли, и Джудо, вспомнив о каше и картошке, полез в котелок, даже штаны не успев застегнуть, а Маринья палочкой выкатила из углей картошку. Но ничего не подгорело, так что они плотно поужинали, наслаждаясь человеческой едой, втройне вкусной на свежем воздухе после пресной фейской пищи и хорошей любви.  
Утром их разбудила Калаэр: тихонько заржала у шатра, Джудо подскочил, спросонья подумав, что откуда-то забрела чужая лошадь, но тут же почуял черного единорога.  
Калаэр выглядела намного лучше, чем вчера. Рана полностью зажила, и на черной блестящей шкуре с трудом угадывался рубец. Грива ее была заплетена в косы, на шее сверкало серебряное ожерелье с вырезанными из лазурита цветами.  
– Приветствую вас, Джудо и Маринья, – сказала она. – Время пришло, идемте.   
А стоящий рядом с ней полусид Андрес добавил:  
– Не беспокойтесь, мы тут приведем всё в порядок. А Калаэр проведет вас прямо к Шэару.

Раньше ни Джудо, ни Маринья никогда не бывали во владениях Двора Фэур, и не видели их дворца Шэара. Знали только, что Народ Высоких Трав (таким было другое название этих сидов) строит дома из белого камня и украшает их вьющимися кустами и травами, и что Шэар славится своей красотой. Но сейчас это были развалины, покрытые изорванными плетями вьющейся фейской розы, а на белых камнях виднелись следы копоти и серебристо-серые пятна засохшей крови сидов. На разбитой широкой площади перед Шэаром стояли князь Лайэхди, принцесса Ланнаи, принц Айдлахи, два Стража-полукровки, держащие на железной цепи пленную Бруэх, еще четыре сида и две сиды, все вооруженные, и донья Лайоса с Аодахом. Чуть в отдалении стояли единороги: король черных Адарбакарра, повелительница серых Силиннэ и князь белых Даэлан. Джудо и Маринья поклонились всем и заняли свое место рядом с Лайосой и Аодахом.  
А на площадь верхом на марах выехали князь Бруэх и его свита. Принцессу Эстэлейх тоже вели на цепи, выглядела она намного хуже, чем пленница кровавых сидов: нагая, обстриженная, испачканная засохшей кровью, со следами побоев, но ее зеленые глаза горели безумной надеждой и лютой ненавистью. Увидев ее, принц Айдлахи опустил голову, а Аодах улыбнулся и поднял ладонь вверх, приветствуя сестру. Та выпрямилась и к ней даже как будто силы вернулись.  
– Я получил твое послание, князь Фьюиль, – безо всякого приветствия сказал князь Бруэх, спешившись. – По какому праву ты решил, что можешь требовать с нас виру за Фэур? Мы всего лишь наказали их за нарушение Равновесия.  
– Ты слишком груб, Скайдл Кьера Бруэх, – ответил на это кровавый сид, и темный альв с трудом удержал на лице наглую ухмылку. – Не умножай своих вин еще и оскорблениями.   
– Говорю как умею, кровавый, – всё с той же наглостью ответил альв. Видимо, решил, что терять всё равно уже нечего, а может, просто еще не понял, насколько крепко вляпался. Альвы вообще отличались среди всех высших фейри крайней недальновидностью и полным неумением просчитывать последствия своих слов и поступков. Оттого и грызлись между собой и с другими кланами с завидным постоянством, особенно темные.  
– Отдай мою дочь, и я буду так любезен, что не потребую платы за ее плен. Будем считать это отплатой за нападение на твоих квартеронов.  
– Скайдл, сказано же – не умножай своих вин, – вдруг подал голос юный Аодах. И голос этот звучал громко и уверенно. – Бруэх напали на мой дом. Бруэх убили всех Фэур, кроме меня и моей сестры. Бруэх пролили мою кровь. Я требую с тебя платы за это, ибо Равновесие нарушено. И я передаю право взять эту виру князю Фьюиль.  
– О, любопытно, – оскалил клыки темный альв. – Кровавый, мальчишка тебе разве не сказал, за что мы убили их? Не сказал, что мы брали свое?  
– Я знаю суть вашего спора, – поднял руку князь Лайэхди. – И знаю об отказе выплатить откупное. И о причинах этого отказа. В этом есть часть вины моего клана, и я не скрываю вины ни перед тобой, ни перед Даэланом и Силиннэ, которых я призвал в свидетели и судьи. Но ты превысил меру. И ты знаешь это.   
Не успел князь Бруэх огрызнуться, как заговорил Адарбакарра:  
– Полукровка Бруэх посмел нарушить неприкосновенность моего народа. За это мы всегда карали вдесятеро. Калаэр не погибла – но кровь ее пролилась. Пять полукровок Бруэх принадлежат мне. Я желаю их смерти.  
Белый единорог и серая единорожица молчали, ожидая, когда все претензии будут озвучены.   
– Я просил руки принцессы Фэур, – подняв голову, с болью сказал принц Айдлахи. – И она обещала ее мне – до того, как ты, Скайдл, потребовал ее как откупное. Ты пленил ее и мучил, и за это должен понести кару.  
– Фэур посягнули на наше, – не сказал, а выплюнул князь темных альвов. – Забрали у нас поклонение людей, заняли наше место. Я предложил им откупиться – они не захотели. Я не собирался забирать принцессу навечно, я был так милостив и щедр, что назначил срок в сто лет. Сто лет кровавый принц мог и потерпеть. Но Фэур отказались платить – и я взял с них другую плату. Теперь кровавые пленили мою дочь – и за это тоже должны платить. Если ты, кровавый князь, хочешь взять виру – иди и попробуй. Наши мечи жаждут снова вкусить сидской крови.  
Кровавые сиды ничего на это не сказали. Вперед вышли Силиннэ и Даэлан, и белый единорог заговорил:  
– Нас призвали как Судей и Хранителей Равновесия. Мы выслушали. Взвесили. Рассудили. Согласен ли ты, князь Фьюиль, принять наше решение и смириться с ним?  
– Да, – коротко ответил кровавый князь.  
– Согласен ли ты, принц Фэур, принять наше решение и смириться с ним?  
– Согласен, – сказал мальчик.   
– Согласен ли ты, князь Бруэх, принять наше решение и смириться с ним?  
Темный альв ответил не сразу – очень уж не хотелось уступать в этом споре, но ссориться еще и с белыми и серыми единорогами он все-таки не решился. В конце концов, полукровками можно и пожертвовать. Равно как и парой-тройкой не очень нужных сородичей.  
– Да, согласен.  
– Хорошо, – Даэлан прошелся туда-сюда между ними, внимательно глядя на всех участников спора. Его пронзительный золотой взгляд причинял физическую боль, и Джудо чувствовал, что белый единорог видит его насквозь.  
– Адарбакарра имеет право на пятерых полукровок Бруэх. Это безусловно и обсуждению не подлежит. А что касается остального… Князь Фьюиль может убить половину чистокровных Бруэх как виру за клан Фэур для принца Аодаха. Принцесса Фэур должна быть освобождена, как и принцесса Бруэх. Откупное для Бруэх сочтем исполненным: Шэар разрушен, могущество Фэур пало, и на поклонение людей они долгое время не смогут отвечать так, как отвечали раньше. Но право на их поклонение остается за Фэур. Принц Фьюиль может взять виру за утраченную невесту – любую из женщин Бруэх в рабство на сто лет. Либо же всё останется как есть: вира не будет взята, принцесса Фэур будет пленницей сто лет, как и принцесса Бруэх – тот же срок, и принц Фэур не сможет мстить, не нарушив Равновесия.  
А Силиннэ добавила:  
– Равновесие нарушено во многих точках, и грань справедливости зыбка. Каждая из сторон в чем-то права, и каждая – в чем-то неправа. Потому мы все должны положиться на волю Судьбы. Князь Бруэх, выбери того, кто будет биться в Поединке Правосудия за тебя. Князь Фэур, ты также должен выбрать своего бойца. Оружие можно выбрать любое, даже зачарованное, но только одно. Бой до смерти одного из бойцов, чистая телесная сила против чистой телесной силы, меч на меч, один на один. Сторона, нарушившая правила, проиграет.  
Этого никто не ожидал. Аодах хотел что-то возразить, но сумел промолчать. Князь Бруэх тоже не выглядел довольным: понимал, что сиды наверняка выберут самого сильного бойца, а в бою без магических сил альву против сида выстоять будет непросто. Его воины с ожиданием уставились на него. А кровавые сиды повернулись к своему князю. Айдлахи сказал:  
– Позволь мне, мой князь. Я…  
– Нет, – перебил его Лайэхди. – Не ты. Если мы хотим настоящей справедливости, биться должен тот, кого выберет Аодах. На нашей стороне он имеет на это больше всего прав. Слышишь, юный Фэур? Выбирай своего бойца.  
Аодах серьезно посмотрел на князя и спросил:  
– Я могу выбрать кого угодно?   
– Верно, – уголками губ улыбнулся ему князь. – Даже меня.  
Маленький принц задумался… и показал на Джудо:  
– Он. У него первого я просил помощи и защиты. Ему первому я обещался залогом и кровью. Он спас меня и помог Калаэр. Он сильный, и в нем кровь людей. Он справится. А если нет… что же, тогда я все-таки найду возможность наказать Бруэх, пусть это случится нескоро – но найду. Скажи мне, Джудо, внук кровавой сиды – ты будешь за меня биться?  
Паладин провел рукой по лицу, возвращаясь в людской облик. Хорошо бы дали время подумать… но думать было некогда. И к тому же он чувствовал, что Аодах поступает правильно. Что так надо. Другой вопрос, что «правильно» и «так надо» вовсе не дает гарантии победы.  
– Буду, Аодах.  
Донья Лайоса подошла к нему, поцеловала в лоб:  
– Да хранит тебя Мать, Джудо.  
И отошла быстро в сторону, утирая слезы. Сам Джудо не испытывал никакой радости от такого поворота, но деваться было некуда. Мог, конечно, отказаться. Но совесть не позволила – обещал же сидскому мальчишке помощь. Он подошел к князю, опустился на одно колено:  
– Если я погибну, мое тело должно быть доставлено в Ингарию и погребено на родовом кладбище Луческу… А мой меч отдайте матушке, она сделает всё, что требуется.  
Князь коснулся его лба и кивнул:  
– Если ты погибнешь, мы так и поступим.  
Последней к нему подошла Маринья, обняла за плечи и прошептала на ухо:  
– Джудо, не вздумай помереть! Тебе еще нашего сына учить мечом махать!  
От таких слов у Джудо сразу улучшилось настроение. И не испортилось, даже когда на середину площади со стороны темных альвов вышел сам князь Скайдл.  
– Кровавые! – крикнул альв. – Вы уже выбрали, кто будет от вас биться?  
– Я, – Джудо вышел ему навстречу.  
Он был выше князя Бруэх и на вид куда крепче, но на самом деле физически их силы были примерно равны, а по опыту поединков Бруэх его наверняка превосходил, и намного.  
– Что? Совсем измельчали кровавые сиды, раз выставляют на бой квартерона! – рассмеялся князь Скайдл. – Значит, справедливость на моей стороне!  
– У людей есть такая пословица: «не говори «я переплыл реку», пока ты ее не переплыл», – сказал на это Джудо, положив руку на рукоять меча.  
– Люди ни на что не годны, бабочки-однодневки, – презрительно плюнул Скайдл. – Я буду к тебе милосерден и убью быстро.  
– Попробуй, – Джудо улыбнулся.   
– Прими сидский облик, чтобы мне не так противно было тебя убивать, – Скайдл обнажил меч из черной бронзы и молнией бросился на паладина.  
Тот уклонился от атаки, пропустил альва мимо, развернулся, вынимая меч, и отбил вторую атаку:  
– Придется тебе потерпеть, альв.  
Конечно, он мог принять сидский облик, в нем он был бы сильнее и быстрее, но… Джудо вдруг понял, что его безумно взбесили эти сидско-альвские разборки с выяснением, кто кому сколько должен, и их нежелание просчитывать последствия своих поступков. Потому и решил, что в Поединке Правосудия будет биться как человек, чтобы хоть так высказать свое нелестное мнение обо всей этой фейской серо-буро-малиновой морали под названием «Равновесие». И, по меньшей мере, князь Фьюиль это понял. Да и все остальные тоже, кроме Скайдла. Но и до него дошло, когда Джудо, увернувшись от его очередной атаки, сам перешел в наступление, ударил из нижней правой четверти, отскочил и ударил снова, теперь из верхней, и сталь паладинского меча высекла из черной альвской бронзы целый сноп разноцветных искр. Удивление Скайдла было так велико, что он едва сумел отвести следующий удар и получил порез на левом плече вместо раны в груди.  
– Ты паладин! – возмущенно рявкнул темный альв.  
Джудо только усмехнулся. В сидском облике он бы не смог пользоваться всеми свойствами своего меча. Не смог бы снять зачарование с альвской черной бронзы.  
Он атаковал снова, Скайдл отпрыгнул, пригнулся, рубанул ему по ногам, но Джудо сам подпрыгнул и нанес удар сверху, темный альв успел принять удар на клинок. Это сняло последние чары, и на черной бронзе появилась зарубка. Скайдла это взбесило страшно, он отбросил черную бронзу и заорал:   
– Ладда, меч!  
Один из полукровок швырнул ему свой стальной клинок, Скайдл поймал его за бронзовую рукоять, оплетенную ремнем, и тут же бросился на Джудо. Паладин успел увернуться и отбить удар – но не до конца. Острие пропороло ему правое бедро, хлынула кровь, алая с проблесками серебра. Джудо припал на колено, заваливаясь на бок, но устоял, опираясь на меч, на котором под крестовиной засиял золотой акант. И тут же вскочил, перебросил меч в левую руку и рванул вперед, словно у него утроились силы. Альв летел ему навстречу, метя острием меча в грудь, и Джудо принял этот удар на клинок вскользь, не заботясь о том, что отбить его он не сможет. Мечи проскользили один по другому с длинным лязгом, острие альвского вонзилось паладину под левую ключицу, а паладинский меч глубоко пропорол альву горло. Скайдл споткнулся. Джудо выдернул меч, коротко замахнулся и отрубил Скайдлу голову. Она отлетела в сторону и подкатилась к ногам принцессы Фэур. Сам паладин упал на колени, зажимая рукой рану.   
– Я победил. Правда за Аодахом и Фьюиль, – сказал он, чувствуя, как туманится сознание.  
Последнее, что он увидел перед тем, как провалиться во тьму – это как принцесса Эстэлейх поднимает голову князя Бруэх за волосы и мстительно смеется.

Эпилог  
Паладины живучие – это всем известно. А уж если они еще и четверть-сиды при этом, то их вообще, как в народе говорят, «лопатой не добьешь». Раньше Джудо не доводилось проверять это утверждение на практике. Оказалось – правда. Провалявшись без сознания остаток дня и ночь, наутро он очнулся в том же шатре, где ночевал перед поединком, и обнаружил, что от ран остались только тонкие рубцы и общая слабость. Конечно, матушка и Маринья позаботились о том, чтобы залечить его раны, но все-таки, будь он обычным человеком, то даже с магической помощью восстанавливался бы намного дольше. А так они с Мариньей, позавтракав, собрались в путь, обратно в Каса ду Манзанья. Повела их туда Калаэр, она же и рассказала, чем всё кончилось. В общем-то, кончилось примерно так, как и было решено перед поединком: Адарбакарра получил свою виру, князь Лайэхди – свою. И, последовав совету Джудо, не стал казнить без разбору, а сначала спросил у Эстэлейх и Аодаха, кто именно из Бруэх участвовал в резне. Тех и казнил. Сама Эстэлейх получила свободу, но жить в разрушенном Шэаре не захотела. Князь кровавых сидов поселил их у себя, и Аодах, как новый князь Фэур, принес ему вассальную присягу сроком на тысячу лет. Принцессу Бруэх взял на сто лет в рабство принц Айдлахи, а остатки ее клана лишились прежнего могущества и сделались в мире фейри презираемыми отщепенцами. Теперь им придется с трудом отстаивать свои владения от посягательств других неблагих, где уж там помышлять о чем-то еще.  
А Джудо и Маринья с большим удовольствием провели вместе остаток своего двухмесячного отпуска в Каса ду Манзанья. Через положенный срок, когда Маринье пришло время рожать, Джудо испросил отпуск и приехал к ней, и первым принял на руки новорожденного сына, удивляясь и радуясь чуду жизни.


	15. Воздаяние по-мартиникански

Воздаяние по-мартиникански

На Чаматланском нагорье чего только нет: и широкие долины с крутыми склонами, и плато, и водопады, и высокие горы, и глубокие ущелья. Даже есть пустыня, Атлакалли Матли, место неприветливое и суровое. Но люди живут и здесь, в оазисах, больших и малых, и там выращивают кукурузу и фасоль, а в пустыне – пейотль, агаву и опунцию. Между оазисами еще в царские времена были построены дороги с трактирами и пунктами эстафеты, и после падения Чаматланского Царства вся эта система поддерживалась в порядке и расширялась. Но всё равно путь через Атлакалли Матли был нелегок: злое белое солнце слепило глаза и обжигало зноем, сухой ветер пробирался под одежду и щедро обсыпал пылью. Тени здесь было не найти: сплошь только низкие колючие кустарники с узенькими листьями да разнообразные кактусы. Разве что смерть от жажды благодаря тем же кактусам путешественникам не грозила: достаточно было срезать верхушку у шаровидного или колоннообразного кактуса, и открывалась водянистая мякоть, способная утолить и жажду, и голод. Вкус, правда, у нее был очень своеобразный, но в пустыне выбирать не приходится. Но всё равно люди старались ездить по этим дорогам ночью и иметь при себе припас воды и еды.  
Двое путников на верховых ламах почему-то рискнули ехать днем, и попали под пылевой вихрь. Конечно, они были к этому готовы и успели замотать морды лам в тонкие хлопковые платки, да и сами закутаться в плащи и закрыть лица.  
– Мне кажется, или пыль – соленая? – спросил один из них из-под белого платка, окутывавшего его голову. Спросил на фартальском. Товарищ его ответил на том же языке, но с легким чаматланским акцентом:  
– Не кажется. Здесь неподалеку, вон там, во впадине, есть соленое озеро. В сезон дождей в нем вода, сейчас – только соль. И таких озер здесь много.  
– И их до сих пор не разработали? Не выгребли всю соль? – удивился фарталец. – Вы же говорили, что люди в этой пустыне очень давно живут…  
– А зачем? Недалеко от Чаматлана есть богатые соляные копи, в них отличная соль, очень чистая. А здешнюю надо еще мыть, да от пыли и всякой ядовитой дряни очищать. Слыхал же про «черную соль»? Примеси в здешней соли в состав этой отравы входят. Так что добыча тут невыгодна и опасна. Конечно, местные жители для себя ее чистят, но на продажу не копают.   
– Жаль. А то бы нам не пришлось глотать эту соленую пыль, – проворчал фарталец. – Мы хоть не отравимся?  
Чаматланец усмехнулся:  
– Нет, но, конечно, приятного мало, так что ты пока лицо не открывай. Скоро доберемся до оазиса. Там помоемся… Хотя толку – всё равно ведь опять запылимся.  
Спутник встревожился:  
– Вы думаете – мы его не догоним в этом оазисе?   
– Я знаю, что в этом оазисе мы его не догоним, – мрачно ответил чаматланец. – Он, как и мы, мало отдыхает, гонит как может и в каждом оазисе меняет лам. Но он с пленником, а это его замедляет, и расстояние сокращается… По моим подсчетам, мы должны нагнать его завтра. Если, конечно, ничего не случится такого, что может нам помешать.  
Целую милю они ехали молча. Пыльный ветер улегся, дышать стало легче, и мужчины всё-таки сняли с лам платки, да и сами открыли лица. И верно, один из них, помоложе, был фартальцем, судя по чертам его лица – дельпонтийцем. Второй, постарше, оказался чаматланцем с характерными татуировками на лице и орлиным носом.  
– По-моему, пахнет водой, – сказал дельпонтиец, глубоко вдохнув. – И свежей зеленью. А оазиса не видать еще.  
– Сейчас вот поднимемся на этот гребень, и увидим, – ответил его старший товарищ. – Здесь все источники во впадинах, иначе вода не задерживается. А через два часа, как раз к закату, будем там. Помоемся, поедим, поспим немного, сменим лам и двинемся дальше. Если повезет и сможем взять запасных лам, тогда завтра нагоним точно.  
– А если он поступит так же? – рассуждал дельпонтиец. – Вы говорили, что магическую почту в Атлакалли Матли еще не наладили, только эстафета… Успела ли сюда дойти наша секретная эстафета?  
– В предыдущий оазис не дошла, – вздохнул чаматланец. – А нас никто не обогнал. Мы, выходит, движемся быстрее эстафеты. Своего рода достижение.  
И он прибавил пару слов на чаматле, которых его спутник не понял. Чаматль он знал еще плохо. Впрочем, судя по интонациям, мартиниканец явно выругался.  
Когда они поднялись на гребень, и правда увидели оазис. Небольшой, но и не слишком маленький: воды и места здесь оказалось достаточно для поселка в двадцать с лишним домов, садов и огородов. По краю оазиса были высажены страшно колючие кусты караганы, защищающие поля, сады и огороды от коз, которые паслись вокруг оазиса на скудных пастбищах.  
– И как эти оазисы пылью не заносит? – удивился дельпонтиец. – Магических щитов не вижу…  
– Конечно, их и нет. Вон, зато есть пустынные акации, бумажные пальмы и тутовые деревья, они хорошо задерживают и ветер, и пыль. Вырастить здесь дерево трудно, но зато потом оно лет двести и больше служит людям. В старые времена в этих местах за порубку живого дерева виновника приносили в жертву богине Ицпапалотль, покровительнице растений. Обычно она не требовала кровавых жертв, но за срубленное живое дерево от нее можно было откупиться только таким жертвоприношением.   
– А как сейчас? – полюбопытствовал дельпонтиец.  
Они уже спускались с гребня вниз, к широкому проходу в полосе карагановой изгороди. Солнце только что село, и теперь быстро темнело.  
– А сейчас налагают огромный штраф и делят его пополам: половину для местной общины, половину на Церковь. А если нет денег, то всё имущество продают с молотка, а виновник и его семья отрабатывают недостающие деньги. Почти что долговое рабство. Жестоко, конечно, но в этих краях вообще суровые обычаи.  
Как раз когда они миновали проход в колючей изгороди, солнце село. Сумерки в Мартинике короткие, темнеет очень быстро, и не успели путники проехать широкий пояс из кукурузных полей, как стало совсем темно. Оба путника засветили маленькие светошарики, прикрепленные к грудным постромкам их лам. Верховые ламы выводились из вьючных долгой и упорной селекцией сначала в Вилькасуаманском Царстве, потом и чаматланцы этим же занялись, и получили больших выносливых животных с крепкими спинами и могучими мозолистыми ногами, но почему-то эти ламы очень плохо видели в темноте, намного хуже, чем их вьючные и шерстяные сородичи. Так что долгое время ночные путешествия верхом в Мартинике считались делом невозможным, пока фартальцы не завезли сюда лошадей и ослов. А когда местные маги научились делать маленькие светошарики, то владельцы лам додумались цеплять их на верховую сбрую… и оказалось, что с освещением верховые ламы способны отлично идти и ночью. Теперь в Мартинике в основном ездили на ламах, они были куда выносливее лошадей и не такие привередливые в еде. Лошади использовались только на относительно коротких дистанциях, или же когда надо было действовать слаженным отрядом. К сожалению, при всех их достоинствах лам невозможно было научить тому, что умели боевые кони.  
После кукурузного поля проехали полосу каких-то фруктовых деревьев. Здесь уже было светлее – на деревьях кое-где висели тусклые светошарики.  
– Интересно, зачем шарики висят так далеко от дороги? – полюбопытствовал дельпонтиец. – Местные сюда и ночью ходят?  
– Нет, это для синих мотыльков, чтоб опыляли, – пояснил чаматланец. – Свет их привлекает сильнее, чем запах нектара. Потому-то вдоль дороги освещения нет, чтоб не сбивать их с толку. Сейчас огороды еще проедем, потом еще полосу деревьев, и должно уже светлее стать. Это богатый оазис, здесь даже свои маг и лекарь есть. Надеюсь, и ламы для нас тоже найдутся.  
Проехали и огороды, и второй сад, за ним уже вдоль дороги появились каменные светильники со светошариками. А впереди виднелись приземистые домики, крытые маисовой соломой. Дом, стоявший у дороги, был намного больше остальных в длину, но по высоте ничем не отличался. Над широкой дверью виднелась подсвеченная двумя светошариками надпись «Станция Энтин Ицтикочитль, южный въезд». Чаматланец спешился и повел ламу в поводу, дельпонтиец последовал его примеру:  
– На ламах ездить удобнее, чем на лошадях… после целого дня езды не так задница болит, как от конского седла. Но всё равно болит.  
– Не у тебя одного, – хмыкнул чаматланец и, взяв подвешенную на веревке перед дверью здоровенную палку, загрохотал ею по двери.   
На грохот выскочил пожилой мужчина в широкой рубахе, коротких штанах и сандалиях из волокна агавы, заорал на чаматле:  
– Слышу, слышу! Чего дубасишь…  
– Вечер добрый, почтенный, – чаматланец выпростал вторую руку из складок плаща и показал ему подорожную. – Печать узнаешь?  
Тот, бурча неразборчиво, спустил пониже один из светошариков и посмотрел на кусок картона. Едва увидел печать, тут же ворчать прекратил и поклонился:  
– Рад служить, сеньоры. Чего желаете?  
– Лам в стойло, нам ужин, мыться и поспать, а через три часа – припас в дорогу, свежих лам, и две запасных, – ответил чаматланец.   
– Простите, сеньор, но запасных нет. Ваш человек забрал всех четырех… – развел руками смотритель станции и по совместительству трактирщик.   
– Неужели ни у кого здесь нельзя найти годных верховых лам? – удивился чаматланец. – Не может быть, у вас ведь богатое поселение.  
– Сеньор… сами знаете – люди неохотно свою скотину для такого дела отдают, – смутился трактирщик.  
– Как будто им за эту скотину не платят полновесным серебром, – поморщился чаматланец. – Дело Церкви и Короны, понимаешь, почтенный? Найди нам за три часа шесть хороших верховых лам в полной сбруе. Владельцы получат за услугу по двадцать реалов за ламу, а если ламы падут – то еще двадцать реалов за каждую. Я особое письмо на этот счет составлю, пусть не беспокоятся. Те, что у тебя тут, нам не годятся, на них перед тем семь часов гнали без передыху. А за услугу я лично тебя отблагодарю. Не пожалеешь.  
Трактирщик снова согнулся в поклоне:  
– Постараюсь, сеньор… А вы пока проходите, располагайтесь, ужин только-только с огня сняли.  
– Благодарю, почтенный. А скажи-ка, наш человек когда отсюда уехал?  
– Да сразу после обеда. Даже отдыхать не стали… Пообедали, лам сменили да и поехали, – смотритель открыл дверь в тратторию станции.  
Внутри станция выглядела попригляднее, чем снаружи: стены беленые, расписанные геометрическими узорами, под потолком на балках развешаны красивые гирлянды сухих цветов, красного перча чили и несколько довольно ярких светошариков. Хорошо, когда в селении есть собственный маг! В предыдущем оазисе станция была освещена беспощадно коптящими масляными лампами. Мебель здесь была на мартиниканский манер – низкие столики и скамеечки с широкими плетеными сиденьями, на которых надо было сидеть, поджав ноги.  
Путники прошли к лучшему столику – в углу, у окна, с удобными скамьями со спинками, сбросили плащи и уселись. Под плащами у них оказались мартиниканские паладинские мундиры, и взоры всех присутствующих тут же обратились на них. К тому же пялились еще и на дельпонтийца – для здешних поселян человек из-за моря был диковинкой.   
Народу в траттории было много: видно, жители поселка собрались отдохнуть после тяжелого дня.  
– Вот бывает же! – сказал кто-то. – То ни разу в жизни паладина не видел, а то за один день аж троих… Сеньоры… А можно спросить?  
– Спрашивай, почтенный, – махнул рукой чаматланец, откинувшись на спинку скамьи. Поселянин подошел ближе, отвесил легкий поклон. Другие повставали со своих мест и сгрудились за ним, сгорая от любопытства. Татуировки на их лицах были у всех почти одинаковые – это даже дельпонтиец разобрал. Видимо, из одного клана все, кроме трех женщин, у тех татуировки немного отличались.  
– Сеньоры… А по какому делу вы едете на север? Там что-то стряслось нехорошее?  
Дельпонтиец почти ничего не понимал – с того момента, как на порог траттории-станции вышел смотритель, все говорили на чаматле, а местные – еще и с каким-то тягучим акцентом. Оставалось только сидеть с умным видом и ждать, когда старший товарищ ему перескажет самое важное.   
– А с чего, почтенный, ты взял, что там стряслось нехорошее?  
– Ну, как… два паладина туда едут. У нас же тут две станции с одним названием, одна на южном въезде, вторая – на северном. Вы с юга подъехали, стало быть, едете на север. А перед вами еще двое были, паладин с инквизитором. Тоже туда же торопились. А если куда паладины так торопятся, да еще и много их – то там точно гадость какая-то завелась. Вот нам бы и знать, какая – чтоб, может, меры какие принять, что ли…  
Чаматланец хмыкнул:  
– Ничего особенного, на самом деле. Дошла до канцелярии в Большом Чаматлане весть о том, что в Атлакалли Матли, в самых предгорьях, найдены развалины старого храма с усыпальницами, не запечатанными и не очищенными. Вот мы и едем там посмотреть и порядок навести, если потребуется. Вам ничего не угрожает, если тут Вера крепка и каждый день в церкви все положенные службы проводятся и все на них ходят. Ведь проводятся и ходят?  
Он оглядел всех присутствующих, и поселяне быстро закивали. Так-то он знал, что в пору созревания урожая селяне частенько пренебрегают дневными и утренними службами. Припугнуть их будет нелишним, все-таки Атлакалли Матли – суровое место и всякой дряни здесь и правда хватает.  
– Ну раз так, то и бояться вам нечего. А теперь, почтенные, нам бы поесть спокойно и поспать. Служба не ждет, скоро в путь.  
Поселяне оказались понятливыми и быстренько разошлись по своим столикам, допили чичу и пульке, доели печеную кукурузу и покинули тратторию. Подавальщица, немолодая полноватая женщина, принесла паладинам сначала тазик с водой для мытья рук, потом большую стопку еще дымящихся тонких кукурузных лепешек, потом огромный поднос, на котором стояли глиняное блюдо с кроличьим рагу с овощами, большая миска с печеными бататами с кукурузным маслом и тертым перцем, и жареная курица. Напоследок она принесла большой кувшин кукурузной чичи.  
Дельпонтиец с подозрением посмотрел на кувшин, его старший товарищ заметил этот взгляд и спросил у подавальщицы, как готовили чичу. Та смутилась:  
– Да по-новому, сеньор, закваску на дрожжах делали и варили потом… Старики недовольны, но нас, баб, уж не заставить кукурузу днями напролет жевать, как из-за моря эти дрожжи привезли, вот и делаем по-заморскому… Но если вам охота правильной чичи, то у нас немного есть. Свекровь сама готовит.  
– Нет, благодарю, нам и такая сгодится, – ответил чаматланец. Когда женщина отошла, сказал товарищу:  
– Можешь пить спокойно, Стефано, это не чича, а кукурузное пиво. Туда никто не плевал.  
– И хвала богам, – Стефано налил себе полную кружку. – Еще бы в еде перца поменьше… Никак не привыкну. Желудок вроде не бунтует, но все-таки тяжко…  
Он свернул лепешку лопаточкой и зачерпнул густое рагу, чаматланец последовал его примеру. Они молча и быстро съели рагу, и только после этого Стефано спросил:  
– Сеньор Ринальдо, что рассказал смотритель? Они тут на каком-то диалекте говорят, я вообще ничего не понял, кроме отдельных слов.  
– Аймо был тут в обед, почти не отдыхал, забрал всех свежих лам и погнал дальше.  
Стефано расстроился:  
– Ну вот. Так мы его догнать не успеем, да еще ламы нам загнанные достанутся.  
– Не всё так плохо, Стефано. Ламы у нас будут, двадцать реалов за ламу для здешних селян – большие деньги. Аймо же, хоть и взял свежих лам, всё равно будет двигаться медленнее, чем вчера.  
– Почему вы так думаете? – Стефано отпил пива, поморщился. Хоть оно и было сделано привычным, фартальским способом (а Стефано надеялся, что это и правда так), вкус у него все равно был мерзким.  
– Потому что он всем здесь отводил глаза, чтобы вместо связанного пленника видели молчаливого инквизитора. Он устал, Стефано. И просто вынужден будет ночью где-то на дороге поспать, хоть пару часов. Мы его догоним завтра, и я очень надеюсь – раньше, чем он доберется до Ихайо Аматекалли.  
Стефано одной рукой взял батат, другой оторвал ножку жареной курицы, и принялся задумчиво жевать. Он перевелся в Чаматланское отделение Паладинского Корпуса полгода назад по совету лейтенанта канцелярии в Сальерно, где он служил раньше. Стефано был крепко влюблен в молодую учительницу городской школы, как назло, расположенной неподалеку от паладинской канцелярии. И что самое грустное – влюбленность была взаимной и очень страстной. Хорошо хоть у Стефано хватило ума вовремя остановиться и попросить совета и помощи у старших товарищей. Лейтенант ему и предложил перевестись как можно дальше. Правда, не ожидал, что Стефано из всех вариантов выберет Чаматлан в Мартинике. Это было как-то уж слишком далеко. Паладин же рассуждал так: Мартиника – место необычное, здесь всё другое, много нового и незнакомого, а значит, есть большой шанс заглушить сердечную боль. В общем-то так оно и вышло. По крайней мере стало полегче, он хоть и продолжал переписываться со своей возлюбленной, но письма понемногу становились больше дружескими, чем любовными, и всё больше он писал о Мартинике и мартиниканцах, и всё меньше – о своих чувствах. Ему здесь понравилось, и он даже начал привыкать к местной еде. Вот только чаматль ему давался с трудом. Да еще разобраться в тонкостях местных обычаев было очень непросто.  
– И все-таки я не понимаю, зачем он так туда стремится. Ведь мог бы сделать то, что хочет, где угодно, лишь бы вокруг не было лишних глаз, – Стефано взял еще один батат и оторвал от курицы крыло. Ринальдо тоже взял батат и отломал от курицы вторую ногу вместе с бедром:  
– Мог бы. Но тогда это бы от убийства ничем не отличалось.  
– А так – будет отличаться? – поднял бровь Стефано. – Сеньор Чампа… мне в ваших обычаях ничего не понять. У нас ведь… за подобное, в общем-то, тоже убить могут, но это хоть так, хоть этак убийство. Чем бы оно ни было обосновано. Но все-таки обычно не убивают, а просто морду бьют, если простолюдины, или дуэль, если дворяне.   
– Разве дуэли не под запретом? – прожевав кусок курятины, Ринальдо Чампа налил себе пива. – Разве его величество не выдал пять лет назад особый указ на этот счет?  
Стефано бросил обглоданное крылышко на пустое блюдо из-под рагу и отломил себе куриное бедро:  
– Выдал. Но там оговорен ряд исключений, при которых дуэль допустима. Например, в Кесталье, Плайясоль, Кольяри и Орсинье разрешена кровная месть – там по закону можно в поединке убить врага, если дело касается семейной чести или чего-то в этом роде. А в Дельпонте и Кьянталусе разрешена дуэль до первой крови. И еще, конечно, поединки Правосудия, но для этого должны быть особые условия... Так все-таки – почему он не убил Алонсо сразу, а поволок через Атлакалли Матли в старое поместье своего рода?  
Чампа доел бататы, отломил себе еще кусок курятины от грудки и собрал им остатки масла с перцем в миске из-под бататов:  
– Потому что решил наказать его по старому обычаю Чаматланского царства. Аймо остался старшим мужчиной в роду Ихайо, и решил, что это его долг – исполнить наказание.   
– А что предусмотрено по закону?  
– По нашему, чаматланскому кодексу, Алонсо Кульмек должен получить двадцать ударов плетью с колючками агавы и выплатить семье Ихайо огромный штраф. Но Аймо этого показалось недостаточно. И я его, Стефано, понимаю… У меня ведь тоже дочь. Но дело не только в этом, а в том еще, что Алонсо Кульмек посягнул почти на святое… Видишь ли, издавна у нас считалось, что главное богатство любого рода – это его женщины. Так не только у нас, так во всей Мартинике. В старые времена женщины умирали рано, мало кто доживал до пятидесяти лет из-за частых родов и болезней. А половина детей не доживала до пяти лет, из оставшихся же до взрослого возраста доживала только треть. Сейчас не так, конечно, но память об этом очень сильна, и потому у нас до сих пор каждый должен исполнить свой долг и стать родителем, даже если собирается сделаться паладином, монахом или священником. И вот поэтому у нас так неохотно отпускают женщин в служение Деве. В здешних монастырях все монахини – это женщины старше пятидесяти, молодые только послушницы, которые не приносят полных обетов. Вот почему Мартиниканская Коллегия Святой Инквизиции почти полностью состоит из мужчин. А преступления против женщин караются суровее, чем преступления против мужчин. Особенно если они связаны с продолжением рода.  
Он долил себе пива, запил курицу и продолжил:  
– Аймо сделался паладином, но сначала стал отцом, как у нас и заведено. Это был союз по договору, в таких случаях если рождается сын, то он остается в клане отца, а дочь уходит в клан матери. Но если рождается двойня, то тогда один ребенок достается отцу, второй – матери, независимо от пола. Аймо повезло, и родились две девочки. Для захудалого клана, в котором на тот момент уже не было своих женщин – это подарок богов. Можешь себе представить, как сильно Аймо полюбил свою дочь! Конечно, он не смог совладать с жаждой мести.   
– Но ведь он мог потребовать наказания по закону, – всё еще недоумевал Стефано. – Похищение девушки, принуждение к близости, побои… на те самые двадцать ударов агавовой плетью Алонсо заработал сполна. Я видел однажды такое наказание. Недавно ездил в Ольмехо по делам, как раз когда там на площади пороли насильника. Палач трижды плеть менял, спину и задницу ему изорвал в мелкие клочья, весь помост был кровью залит. А потом его к позорному столбу привязали, и прохожие бросали в него всякой дрянью. Как по мне, очень суровая кара. И позорная.  
– Возможно, если бы имело место просто принуждение к близости, Аймо согласился бы с наказанием по закону, – вздохнул Чампа. – Но Алонсо очень жестоко насиловал и избивал девушку, и она теперь вряд ли сможет иметь детей. Разве что Мать дарует чудо и целительницам в Калли Ушочиль удастся ее излечить. Вот почему Аймо хочет наказать преступника сам, своими руками и по древнему обычаю здешних мест. Он не может его убить где угодно – иначе бы сделал это, как только нашел его. Он везет Алонсо в древнее поместье своего рода, давно заброшенное, чтобы вырвать ему сердце там, на алтаре Судии в старой семейной церкви Ихайо.  
– Но это же язычество, осквернение священного места, оскорбление богов! Неужели он настолько обезумел от горя и не понимает этого?  
Чампа опять вздохнул, разлил по кружкам остатки пива:  
– Он понимает. Но самое страшное, Стефано – что и я его понимаю. И я не могу сказать о себе, что в подобной ситуации не поступил бы так же. Вот я и хочу его догнать раньше – не из жалости к Алонсо, не из-за того, что Аймо намерился совершить языческий обряд… А из сочувствия к Аймо и страха, что, если он все-таки это сделает, я не смогу выполнить свой долг и применить к нему Право Наказания, хотя и должен буду. Аймо не сдастся просто так. Он или будет биться, или, если у него хватит времени – покончит с собой. Но что так, что так плохо – если мы опоздаем, и он убьет Алонсо на алтаре, он станет еретиком, а это хуже, чем просто убийцей, если бы убил Алонсо просто где-нибудь по дороге. Тогда даже смерть не избавит Аймо от расплаты…  
Он опустил голову, прикрыв рукой глаза. Стефано сидел молча и думал. Насильника ему было совсем не жаль, а вот Аймо – жалко безумно, и мысль о том, что завтра, возможно, ему придется биться с другим паладином насмерть, обжигала его болью.  
– Как бы там ни было, но нам надо спешить, – поднял голову Ринальдо. – Отдохнем немного и в путь.  
Тут как раз вернулся смотритель и сказал, что в пристройке приготовили бочку с водой и тазики – помыться, а в задней комнате – постели. И что лам для паладинов нашли, выбрали самых лучших.   
– Благодарю, – Чампа вынул из поясной сумки бумажник, извлек из него блокнот гербовой бумаги, вырвал листок и написал поручительство на обещанную сумму – в сто двадцать реалов за верховых лам. Подписал и поставил свою печать старшего паладина:  
– Держи, почтенный. Завтра, наверное, сюда дойдет эстафета. Я для них напишу записку, а гонца, как отдохнет, отправишь обратно с этой бумагой. Деньги придут через пару недель… и вот что. У вас тут маг есть – а он способен телепорты строить?  
Смотритель вздохнул:  
– Нет, сеньор. Рукастый он у нас и мозговитый – и целитель, и предметник, а вот этого не умеет и погоду заклинать тоже…  
– Жаль.  
Чампа написал еще одну записку, сложил ее особым образом:  
– Это отдашь гонцу. А мы сейчас помоемся, поспим до полуночи – и двинемся дальше.   
Смотритель записку спрятал в карман на поясе и спросил:  
– А все-таки, сеньоры, что такое стряслось на севере? Неужто и правда древние развалины языческие такие опасные, что аж три паладина и инквизитор туда едут, да еще и эстафету присылают срочную?  
Паладин посмотрел на него пристально, и сказал тихо:  
– Смотри, не трепи языком. Никаких развалин, конечно же. Ловим паладина-отступника. Но об этом, сам понимаешь, никому знать не надо. Селянам, если они мне сразу не поверили и будут тебя вопросами осаждать, скажи – мол, заезжие ученые копались в тамошних местах и откопали какую-то древнюю гадость. Вот мы и поехали разобраться. Поселку ничего не грозит, так что пусть успокоятся. Всё понятно?  
– Конечно, понятно, сеньор. Пойдите, пожалуй, на лам посмотрите, чтоб если что не так, заменить успели.  
Ламы оказались отличные, хорошо откормленные и бодрые, так что Чампа остался ими доволен и наградил смотрителя десятью реалами из собственного кармана. Потом они со Стефано быстро смыли дорожную пыль и повалились на соломенные тюфяки в задней комнате. Перед тем как заснуть, Чампа завел на своих часах репетир на полночь, и понадеялся, что его тихий звон все-таки их разбудит.  
Проснулся он за три минуты до звона часов. Тело ломило от усталости – все-таки четыре дня по восемь часов езды, с маленькими перерывами на еду и сон утомят кого угодно. Но делать нечего, надо вставать и ехать дальше.

Паладины проехали через спящий поселок, набрали во фляги воды из источника и покинули оазис через северные ворота. Сытые и ухоженные ламы шли быстро, ночь стояла прохладная и безветренная.  
– Хвала богам, хоть пыль улеглась, – сказал Стефано, снимая плащ и укладывая его валиком поперек седла перед собой. – И не жарко. Сеньор Ринальдо… А если… если мы успеем и арестуем Аймо – что с ним будет?  
Чаматланец вздохнул:  
– Всё равно ничего хорошего, Стефано. Ты же и сам знаешь, какое наказание полагается за нарушение устава. В таких случаях и намерения идут в счет. Решать, я думаю, будут все старшие паладины коллегиально, и учтут всё, что только можно. Но всё равно Аймо придется отправиться на покаяние – и надолго. Если не на всю жизнь. Алонсо, конечно, подвергнут всем положенным наказаниям… и если он выживет после порки и позорного столба, его могут наказать повторно уже старейшины его клана – за то, что навлек на их род гнев богов и людской позор.  
– Хм… Но если кара за изнасилование так сурова – почему же всё равно находятся те, кто это делает? – задумался Стефано. – Никогда не мог понять.   
– За государственную измену кара тоже сурова – а предатели всегда находятся, – горько усмехнулся Ринальдо. – Демоны их знают, почему… Жажда подчинять, жажда обладать, нежелание справиться с собственной похотью, жестокость, подлость, глупость… много причин. К тому же часто доказать факт изнасилования непросто, жертвы, бывает, молчат об этом, если насильник занимает более высокое положение… или как-то сумел их запугать. Как дознаватель, я имел дело с такими случаями. Иногда за помощью обращались сами жертвы. Иногда – их близкие. Иногда бывало, что обращались родственники насильника, из страха, что на их род падет гнев богов. Алонсо же попался потому, что девушка от него забеременела, пока он держал ее в своем загородном поместье, и он ее избил, а потом отвез в пустошь и бросил там умирать. Но Ихайо славятся живучестью, и она сумела добраться до города. У нее случился выкидыш, и Аймо нашел насильника по крови… Сама девушка не знала ни кто ее похитил, ни где ее держали, она не видела его лица – Алонсо всё это делал с ней только в темноте. Если бы Аймо сразу пришел ко мне и рассказал – Алонсо бы уже сидел в камере в цепях, ожидая приговора. Но Аймо решил совершить правосудие сам. Боялся, что Алонсо уйдет от наказания – Кульмек очень влиятельный род и очень богатый.  
– А… он ушел бы? – осторожно спросил Стефано. Он не удивился таким словам – в Мартинике взяточничество и кумовство тоже имелись, как и везде, даже хуже: тут они усугублялись еще и местными особенностями. С этим боролись, и небезуспешно, но, к сожалению, отмазать богатого и знатного преступника его родичи вполне могли.  
– Нет, – оскалился Ринальдо Чампа. – Я же сказал. Я бы этого не допустил, заставил бы его признать вину публично, перед алтарем Судии. И не такие у меня говорили правду.  
Он вздохнул тяжко:  
– И ведь мне, если мы сумеем арестовать Аймо, придется допрашивать и его. Боги, как же это горько… Мы с ним ведь друзья с первого дня в Корпусе…

Они сменили лам через три часа, а еще через два, на рассвете, Стефано заметил недалеко от дороги свежее кострище. Осмотрев это место, паладины убедились: Аймо с пленником были здесь совсем недавно, каких-то пять часов назад.  
– Догоняем, – сказал Чампа. Настроение у него немножко улучшилось. – Ну, быстрее. До Ихайо Аматекалли осталось недалеко. Мимо тех двух взгорков проедем – и увидим его. Лишь бы только Аймо нас не почуял раньше времени!  
Взгорки миновали еще через пару часов. Опять сменили лам и перекусили на ходу кукурузными лепешками, вареными бататами и вяленой козлятиной. Солнце уже поднялось высоко и беспощадно жарило зноем, а с пустоши понесло пылью, так что плащи пришлось набросить снова. Стефано порадовался, что в походное обмундирование мартиниканских паладинов входят эти плащи и соломенные круглые шляпы с огромными полями. Поначалу они казались ему смешными, но теперь он оценил все преимущества такой шляпы. В городах, конечно, они были бы неудобными, но паладины их в городах и не носили, надевали головные повязки с красными и золотистыми перьями. А вот в пустыне без шляпы можно было и пропасть.  
После взгорков дорога пошла вверх – здесь уже начинались предгорья. На обочине попалась дохлая верховая лама в полной сбруе. Старший паладин глянул на нее, но даже останавливаться не стал:  
– Совсем недавно пала. Часа два назад.   
«Почти догнали», – подумал Стефано, но вслух говорить ничего не стал. Мало ли… он не был суеверным, но в таких делах предпочитал не дразнить судьбу.  
Чампа ударил свою ламу пятками в бока, и она побежала быстрее. Стефано сделал то же. Это была уже третья пара лам, предыдущие две плелись за ними, даже не в поводу, а сами по себе – стадная привычка заставляла их идти следом за более быстрыми товарищами, и можно было не опасаться, что ламы побегут куда-то в стороны. Они отстанут, но не потеряются.  
Когда они поднялись наверх, на низкое и узкое плато, прилегающее к горе, сразу увидели старое поместье – ступенчатое нагромождение квадратных построек из песчаника, примыкающее к скальному обрыву. Вокруг этого строения была пустошь, на которой кое-где торчали остовы засохших деревьев – всё, что осталось от пышного сада. Когда-то это было очень богатое поместье, настоящая крепость для большого рода, но те времена давно прошли. Высокий забор сильно разрушился, крыши на постройках провалились, всё было заброшено, росли кактусы и ветер гонял кусты перекати-поля.  
– Последняя крепость рода Ихайо, – с грустью сказал Чампа. – Аймо всегда говорил: боги разгневались на их род за что-то, и он угас. Сам Аймо пошел в паладины в надежде своим служением вернуть Ихайо божественную милость, и то, что его договорная супруга родила двух девочек, счел проявлением этой милости… А теперь сам же всё и погубил.  
– Никого не осталось больше? – спросил Стефано, на ходу заряжая маленький арбалет-«ублюдок» болтами, смазанными обездвиживающим ядом. Не хотелось стрелять в собрата по служению, но придется…  
– Младший брат Аймо женился пять лет назад, но детей не было, – вздохнул Чампа. Потрогал рукоять пистоли, но махнул рукой. – Вон, видишь отдельное строение на каменной подошве? Это родовой храм. Нам туда. Дева, даруй нам свою милость. Нам и Аймо.  
Паладины въехали в ближайший к ним пролом в ограде и устремились к развалинам храма. Когда-то это был языческий храм, для него насыпали высокий каменный фундамент из двух ступеней, каждая в человеческий рост высотой, а на этом фундаменте поставили сам храм – прямоугольное в основании строение со слегка наклоненными внутрь стенами и двускатной высокой крышей из сланцевых плиток. После принятия Откровения изображения языческих богов на стенах внутри и снаружи заштукатурили, а над крышей подняли шпиль с позолоченным акантом. Крыша провалилась во многих местах, штукатурка обсыпалась, а акант стоял до сих пор, хоть вся позолота слезла, но железное дерево, из которого он был сделан, даже не потрескалось. Ко входу вела полуразрушенная лестница из песчаника.  
Бросив лам внизу лестницы, паладины скинули плащи и шляпы, Чампа, подумав, отстегнул ольстры с пистолями и тоже оставил:  
– Мы должны взять его живым, Стефано. Постарайся не убить.  
Они взбежали наверх. Из-под ног сыпалась песчаная крошка, и один раз Стефано чуть не упал, когда под его ногой отломился край древней ступеньки, но до входа они добрались быстро. И вбежали в храм, как раз когда Аймо, одетый в старинную набедренную повязку-маштлатль и тунику-шиколли с гербом рода Ихайо, занес древний обсидиановый нож над привязанным к алтарю голым Алонсо Кульмеком.  
Стефано показалось, будто время застыло на этом мгновении, будто он видит какую-то картину. Древний храм, засыпанный пылью и затянутый паутиной, с обвалившейся штукатуркой, из-под которой проглядывают жуткие изображения языческих богов… Сквозь проломленную крышу бьет сноп яркого солнечного света, освещая алтарь с распростертым на нем молодым обнаженным красавцем и стоящего над ним высокого для мартиниканца мужчину сорока с небольшим лет в старинной чаматланской одежде и с ножом для жертвоприношений в руке.  
– Аймо! Остановись! – крикнул Ринальдо Чампа, потянув ману и сбросив на него силовым ударом. Добежать всё равно бы не успел.  
Стефано выстрелил из «ублюдка».  
Но Аймо увернулся и от удара, и от выстрела, нагнувшись к самому алтарю, и за те пару секунд, которые понадобились паладинам, чтобы набрать маны и добежать к нему, схватил левой рукой Алонсо за член у основания, дернул вверх, а правой рубанул у самого паха широким лезвием обсидианового ножа. Хлынула струя крови, залив и алтарь, и руки Аймо, и его шиколли и маштлатль, страшно заорал Алонсо.  
Аймо поднял вверх руку с отрубленным членом, словно показывая древним богам, и резким движением запихнул его в распахнутый в крике рот Алонсо.  
Два силовых удара отбросили Аймо к стене, он сполз по ней и лежал, не шевелясь, хоть и был в сознании. Чампа подбежал к нему, а Стефано – к искалеченному Алонсо. У него была способность к магии целительства – очень скромная, но для того, чтобы освоить несколько самых нужных заклятий, вполне достаточная. Так что он быстро потянул ману и наложил кровоостанавливающее заклинание. Потом обернул руку платком и, брезгливо морщась, вынул изо рта Алонсо отрубленный член, бросил на пол. Мог, вообще-то, обезболить, но… почему-то не хотелось.  
Чампа присел возле Аймо, схватил его за плечи:  
– Что ты наделал, дурак…  
– Совершил правосудие, – тихо ответил тот. – Я знал, что вы идете за мной. И что не успею сделать всё, как положено по древнему обычаю. Потому сделал то, что успел.   
– Его ждало наказание по закону, Аймо. Я бы этого добился, ты ведь меня знаешь, – горько сказал Чампа. – Он бы получил сполна.  
– Ты не знаешь всего, – всё так же тихо и не поднимая глаз сказал Аймо. – Я взял его на пути к побережью. Он собирался удрать в колонии Алевенды – Кульмек позаботились об этом. А теперь… куда бы он ни удрал – он уже никого не сможет изнасиловать. А я… Мой род умер, так пусть Ихайо запомнят как людей, всегда платящих по счетам.  
– Аймо… Когда мы выехали за тобой, меня на станции телепортов перехватил твой брат. И просил сказать тебе, что ваш род не умрет. У них с женой милостью Матери родилась двойня, мальчик и девочка.   
Аймо улыбнулся:  
– Это хорошо. Хвала богам! Но я не жалею о том, что сделал. Алонсо останется жив… пусть благодарит богов за это. Прощай, Ринальдо. Ты всегда был моим другом, и я рад, что ты рядом в мой последний час.  
– Ты что несешь!!! – Ринальдо встряхнул его за плечи, видя, как туманится его взгляд. И заметил черные следы в уголках его губ. – Ты с ума сошел… Аймо, что ты наделал…  
– Молись за меня, Ринальдо. Моли Деву и Судию простить меня, – прошептал слабеющим голосом Аймо. – Прощай.  
Он захрипел, дернулся в жестокой судороге и обмяк. «Черная соль» действует наверняка. И противоядия нет. Аймо, зная, что за ним идут, успел принять яд.  
Ринальдо уложил его на пол, закрыл ему глаза. Стефано подошел, опустился на колени:  
– Что же делать теперь, сеньор Ринальдо?  
И Чампа понял, что молодой паладин спрашивает вовсе не о том, что им делать с покойником и искалеченным преступником.  
– Молиться за него, как он и просил… Молить Деву и Судию о милости и справедливости для Аймо Ихайо.  
И старший паладин Ринальдо Чампа, известный своей суровостью и жесткостью, тихо заплакал у тела своего старого друга, которого так и не успел спасти.


	16. Деревенские каникулы

Деревенские каникулы

Кадетам Паладинского Корпуса, как известно, отпуск не положен. Так что юноши, попавшие в Корпус, первый год не имеют ни каникул, ни увольнительных, разве что свободные пару-тройку часиков по вечерам раза два или три в неделю. Но и те приходится в основном тратить на всякие нужные дела вроде покупки белья, починки сапог, посещения цирюльни и тому подобное. Увольнительные и отпуск полагаются начиная с младшего паладинства. И неудивительно, что в свой первый отпуск почти все младшие паладины поехали домой – за два года ведь многие родных ни разу не видели.  
Не поехали только Робертино и Оливио. Робертино очень хотел домой, конечно. Но практика в больнице у знаменитого хирурга мэтра Пастеля, на которую сам мэтр его позвал, привлекала его не меньше, чем поездка домой. И Робертино выбрал практику – родню он ведь время от времени видел, когда семейство Сальваро приезжало в свою столичную резиденцию. Оливио же просто было некуда ехать, и он оставался в казармах. Если подумать – тоже неплохо. Спать можно до самого завтрака, от караулов освобожден и от тренировок обязательных тоже. А по вечерам в младшепаладинской гостиной никого нет, и можно спокойно валяться на диванчике и читать книжки. А днем – гулять по городу. Так что Оливио не очень и расстраивался, что ему некуда поехать.   
А через полторы недели вернулся в столицу Жоан – не потому, что дома надоело, а потому, что брат Джорхе должен был возвращаться на службу, а без него Жоану было скучновато: отец уехал по делам и надолго, сестра Аньес вернулась в пансион в Корунье (был последний год ее обучения, и пришло время сдавать там экзамены), братец Микаэло где-то шлялся в путешествиях, и даже старые Жоановы друзья из кабальерос тоже все отсутствовали – кто на военной службе, кто по делам. Так что Жоан вернулся из отпуска на пятнадцать дней раньше, и теперь от скуки дубасил в тренировочном зале чучела, шлялся по городу, а по вечерам ходил в Театр Комедии смотреть по неизвестно какому разу любимые пьески.  
Робертино мэтр Пастель тоже выпинал после полутора недель практики. Узнал, что у того, оказывается, отпуск, а он вместо того, чтобы отдыхать, на практику пристроился. Великий врач обругал своего ученика, прочитал ему длинную лекцию о том, что врачи тоже должны отдыхать, особенно хирурги, и потому – немедленно догуливать отпуск! Робертино не хотел, но когда мэтр пригрозил написать письмо его наставнику, сдулся. Против объединенных усилий старшего паладина Андреа Кавалли и мэтра Пастеля он бы не выстоял.  
Так что вечером пятницы все трое сидели в старшепаладинской гостиной, мрачно дымили палочками в окно, за которым капал дождь, и рассуждали о том, что им делать оставшиеся девять дней отпуска.  
– Скукота же. В Театре Комедии одно и то же сейчас ставят, новое только после Ночи Духов обещали, – выпустив колечко дыма, сказал Жоан. – И чучела Кавалли мне лупить запретил. Сказал, что чрезмерные тренировки опасны. Это он, наверное, из вредности.  
– Не думаю, – Робертино тоже выпустил изящное колечко дыма. – Мне он то же самое сказал, когда я вчера всё утро приседал с гирями в зале. Почему они нам этого не говорят в другое время?.. А что, в Театре Комедии и правда так всё плохо?  
– Угу, – грустно подтвердил Жоан. – По вторникам у них «Кабальеро Тонто и Костяной некромант», по средам – «Кабальеро Тонто и Прекрасная Базилья», по четвергам – «Дон Хуан, кестальский развратник», по пятницам – «Кабальеро Тонто и Дракон», а по субботам – «Дон Хуан и сиды». Пьесы смешные, но не по двадцатому же разу. Мне кажется, если они на следующей неделе еще раз покажут что-нибудь про кабальеро Тонто или дона Хуана, их точно гнилыми апельсинами закидают. И я тоже парочку с собой принесу.  
– В Драме и Трагедии тоже не лучше, – вздохнул Робертино. – «Страдания юного Иоганна», «Джулио и Романетту» и «Разбойников» уже второй месяц подряд ставят. На «Иоганна» вообще вчера кроме меня только аллеманские иммигранты пришли… Представляете – ползала сплошных аллеманцев, и все хором рыдают, причем почему-то на тех эпизодах, где ничего душещипательного нет. А когда Иоганн бросился со скалы, они зааплодировали.   
– Странные они, эти аллеманцы, – Жоан пыхнул палочкой и выпустил сразу три колечка дыма.  
– А в Королевской Опере сейчас только «Смерть в Вальядино» дают, и еще «Летнюю Симфонию» маэстро Мозелли, – Оливио допыхал палочку и погасил ее в обсидиановой пепельнице. – Про другие театры вообще говорить нечего, у всех межсезонье. Разве что балаган с куклами и шутами на Рыночной площади открыт.   
– Это пусть гвардейцы на балаган смотреть ходят, – с сожалением сказал Жоан. – Паладинам не к лицу… Тоска. Чем бы развлечься, а, парни?  
– В карты сыграем? – предложил Оливио.  
– Да ну тебя, еще Кавалли нас застукает. Он этого не одобряет, – поморщился Жоан.  
– Мы же не на деньги, а так, – пожал плечами Оливио. – На деньги я и сам бы не стал.  
Жоан задумался было, но тут подал голос Робертино:  
– Тогда уж лучше в лото. Я в карты не умею играть, проигрываю всё время, скучно.   
– Лото надоело. И триктрак тоже, – махнул рукой Оливио. – И гусек с шахматами. Тонио вот из отпуска обещал какую-то мартиниканскую игру привезти, клялся, что интересная.  
Робертино открыл свою палочницу с крышкой из черно-белого оникса и задумчиво посмотрел на палочки, размышляя, не раскурить ли еще одну. Потом закрыл и спрятал в карман:  
– Знаете… Я тут только что сообразил. Мы же можем уехать за город!  
– И куда? На острова на лодке, с палаткой и удочками разве, – сказал Жоан. – Хм… По крайней мере это получше, чем тут киснуть.  
– Нет, я имел в виду – в загородное поместье, в село. У моей двоюродной тетки по матери есть в Замостье, в селе Боргетто поместье в сервитуте от ее деверя. Это не так и далеко отсюда, всего-то часа четыре верхом. Тетушка Ванесса, думаю, не откажет мне в такой любезности и даст письмо к управляющему. Сама она живет там только летом и осенью, но сейчас она в Фартальезе, так что я завтра утром к ней наведаюсь. И днем мы уже будем там.  
– А что там, в том поместье? – заинтересовался Жоан. – Чем там заняться?  
– Там речка с запрудой, рыбные пруды, большая роща, лесок, сады, развалины древней крепости, небольшая библиотека в усадьбе… Ну, усадьба – это громко сказано, скорее большой сельский дом. Ничего особенного, но, как бы то ни было, всё же какое-то разнообразие.  
– Это верно, – согласился Оливио. – Если твоя тетушка разрешит нам туда поехать, это будет просто отлично. Даже если там нечем заняться, кроме рыбалки и охоты, всё равно это веселее, чем тут торчать.

Утром следующего дня Робертино встал пораньше и отправился к тетушке в гости на завтрак. Бездетная тетушка Ванесса своих двоюродных племянников очень любила, особенно младших, и потому Робертино был уверен: не откажет. И правда. После сытного и вкусного завтрака на кольярский манер тетушка Ванесса тут же написала письмо управляющему и разрешила Робертино с друзьями делать в ее поместье что им захочется, и даже сказала, что не поедет туда в эти десять дней (хотя и собиралась), чтобы не смущать молодых людей. Так что, как Робертино и обещал, в десятом часу все трое, взяв в конюшнях лошадей и подписав у наставников отпускные свидетельства, поехали в село Боргетто.  
Погода наладилась, вчерашний дождь смыл с деревьев и трав накопившуюся за три недели пыль, воздух был прозрачным и свежим, особенно он посвежел, когда паладины выехали из города, миновав наконец пригородный кожевенный квартал.  
– Ну и воняют же эти кожевенные цеха, – плюнул на обочину Жоан. – Кошмар просто.  
– Это ты еще мыловарни не нюхал, – усмехнулся Оливио. – В Вальядино целая мыловаренная слобода есть… Так вот пока варят знаменитое плайясольское мыло, пахнет оно совсем не так хорошо, как готовое. Городские маги всё время там специальные щиты ставят, чтоб вонища на город не шла, но всё равно… даже до герцогского дворца иногда долетает.  
За кожевенным кварталом наконец потянулись домики и огороды сельского пригорода. Здесь уже не воняло ничем, кроме компоста и навоза с перекопанных огородов.   
– А все-таки, чем бы нам там заняться, в этом Боргетто? – задумался Оливио. – Робертино, ты сказал – село селом… А чем можно в селе развлечься?  
– Ну, на самом деле много чем, – Жоан принялся загибать пальцы. – Первым делом сельские девушки… но нам это не подходит. Так что это не считаем. Вот… рыбалка, раз там рыбные пруды есть. Купанье в запруде. Охота, раз есть лесок. Уж каких-нибудь зайцев или что в этом роде можно добыть. Я бы предпочел что-нибудь посерьезнее, волка хотя бы… Но там волков скорее всего не водится. Еще наверняка там погреб винный есть, да и в самом селе сидроварня и пивоварня, не может не быть. Развалины… Развалины – это интересно. В общем, найдем чем заняться. Предлагаю первым делом рощу и лесок осмотреть на предмет того, можно ли там поохотиться.   
– Мы с собой ничего для охоты не брали, – пожал плечами Оливио. – С чем ты собираешься на охоту идти?  
– В усадьбе есть все, что надо для охоты, – сказал Робертино. – А в роще куропатки, зайцы, лисы, на лугах фазаны, на прудах утки... Тетушка Ванесса – заядлая охотница, так что как раз поохотиться мы сможем. А тамошняя кухарка отлично умеет готовить дичь, и если мы добудем фазанов или куропаток, то она нас порадует фазаниной с орехами в сладком соусе, например… А если порыбачить захочется, то у управляющего наверняка удочки есть. И насчет девушек… это хорошо, что мы в мундирах поехали, не стали в цивильное переодеваться. Тамошние парни, как Марио жаловался, очень ревнивые и чужаков не любят. Ему один раз даже бока намяли, не посмотрели, что он Сальваро. А нам такое не грозит, даже если мы на Празднике Урожая с поселянками будем всю ночь отплясывать. Кстати, вот еще развлечение, и как по мне, неплохое. Праздник Урожая там весело отмечают. Главное абрикосовкой не упиться.  
– В любом случае лучше провести неделю в селе, чем в казармах, – подытожил Жоан.  
Погода сегодня была намного лучше вчерашней: солнечно, безветренно и не очень жарко. Младшие паладины перекусили в придорожной траттории на развилке, и свернули на дорогу к селу Боргетто.  
Само село произвело на них приятное впечатление. В зеленой и лесистой долине речки Боргас, над ее излучиной и по склону пологого длинного холма были рассыпаны домики обычного для Срединной Фартальи вида: двухэтажные, с четырехскатной черепичной крышей, побеленные и с ярко-синими или зелеными ставнями. Всё это утопало в садах, а над рекой виднелся роскошный луг. На самой реке торчала водяная мельница – видимо, там и была запруда. А усадьба стояла чуть поодаль от села, за ней по склону холма раскинулся лес, и на верхушке этого холма – те самые развалины древней крепости.  
– Низкие тут холмы, прямо даже не холмы, а взгорки какие-то, – сказал Жоан, уроженец Сальмы, которую иначе еще называли Краем Долин и Холмов. – Но красиво. И всё зеленое, хоть уже и осень.  
– А тут желтеть только в ноябре начинает, – ответил на это Робертино. – А холмы да, низковаты, то ли дело наши горы… Ну, поехали в усадьбу.   
Вблизи усадьба оказалась не очень приглядной, по крайней мере и у Жоана, и у Оливио лица разочарованно вытянулись. Как и предупреждал Робертино, это был по сути сельский дом, только очень большой и со множеством пристроек. Вокруг усадьбы было что-то вроде сада – беспорядочно росли самые разные деревья и кусты, а всё это ограждал низкий забор из дикого камня. На воротах никого не было, и они были открыты, но из приличия Робертино всё же громко постучал воротным кольцом перед тем, как въехать во двор.  
На крыльце их встречал пожилой мужчина с большим пузом, одетый в стеганый халат и кожаные шлепанцы. Рядом с крыльцом сидела лохматая серая дельпонтийская овчарка и смотрела на спешивающихся паладинов внимательным взглядом голубых глаз.  
– Приветствую, сеньоры паладины, – сказал он. – По какой надобности приехали?  
Робертино подошел к нему, протянул письмо:  
– День добрый, сеньор Минелли. Не узнаете разве? Я Роберто Диас Сальваро и Ванцетти.  
Толстяк прищурился близоруко и вгляделся в паладина. Расплылся в улыбке:  
– А, точно! Простите, сеньор, не узнал вас в этом мундире! Слыхал, слыхал, что вы в паладины подались, конечно, да только не мог сообразить, что вы сюда приехать вздумаете. А сеньоры-то дома нет.  
– Тетушка Ванесса знает, что я с друзьями сюда приехал, она для вас письмо передала, – Робертино поднял письмо повыше, чтобы Минелли его наконец увидел. Собака за всем этим наблюдала с внимательным равнодушием.  
Минелли взял письмо, поднес его к глазам, вздохнул:  
– Ну вот как его читать, ежели лорнет невесть куда пропал…  
Но все-таки прочел, то возя по нему носом, то наоборот, отодвигая лист подальше, щурясь и закрывая то один глаз, то другой. Потом сложил, спрятал в карман халата:  
– Сеньора пишет, что вы можете чувствовать себя здесь как дома и делать что угодно. Ну, в таком случае – добро пожаловать. Сейчас вас устроим, а через полчасика и обед поспеет. У нас тут, конечно, не столица, и разносолов не будет, но всё своё и свеженькое. Масло только сбили, яйца Лючия утром собрала, лепешки еще горячие и полента в печи поспевает… Эй, Томо!!! Коней у сеньоров прими да устрой как полагается!!! И овса не жалей!  
Из раскрытых дверей конюшни, зевая, выполз рябой паренек и, отвесив поклон всем троим паладинам сразу, занялся лошадьми. А паладины пошли в дом следом за управляющим.  
Внутри дом тоже не слишком-то отличался от дома зажиточного селянина: резная мебель местного производства, цветные рогожные коврики на дощатом крашеном полу, вязанные крючком занавески на окнах, сундуки под ткаными покрывалами… Просто, но уютно. Паладинам досталась одна комната на троих – видимо, из тех, какие предназначались для гостей, да еще, судя по всему, управляющий и экономка решили не заморачиваться потом на уборке лишних комнат. Впрочем, Робертино не стал возражать. Комната была вполне удобной: четыре кровати, пара сундуков вместо шкафов, деревянная вешалка, у окна – столик, в углу у двери – умывальник. Не успели паладины скинуть верхние кафтаны, как появилась экономка с большой стопкой полотенец и белья:  
– Пожалуйте, сеньоры, обедать. А я пока вам постели постелю. Вечерком мыльню согреют, но если прямо сейчас помыться охота – так в сарайчике за домом есть вода в бочке, можно облиться. У нас тут столичных удобств не водится, сеньора Ванесса малым довольствуется…  
– Благодарю, Ассунта, мы тоже можем удовольствоваться малым, – сказал Робертино. – Мы, пожалуй, сначала в сарайчик, а потом и к обеду.  
Прихватив с собой по полотенцу, паладины отправились в указанный сарайчик. По сути это было дощатое строение, похожее на обычный уличный сортир, только побольше и с железной бочкой на нем сверху. Внутри от бочки были отведены две трубки с кранами – вверху с лейкой и сбоку обычный кран. Оливио всё это оглядывал глазами человека, впервые увидавшего этакую простоту.  
– М-м-м… а как этим зимой пользоваться? – наконец спросил он. – Холодно же.  
Жоан отвернул боковой кран и подставил тазик, набрал воды, переставил тазик на скамейку, прибитую к одной из стен, и принялся умываться. Робертино последовал его примеру.  
– Так мыльня же есть, с подогревом. А это только на лето, чтобы лишний раз дрова и уголь не тратить, – сказал он, вытираясь. – Здесь печи и камины по-старому топят, огнекамни пока еще очень дорогое удовольствие…  
Оливио взял и себе тазик из стопки в углу, набрал воды и, спустив рубашку до пояса, стал мыться. На его спине виднелись старые, хорошо залеченные и едва заметные рубцы, явно от порки и мелких ожогов, и все младшие паладины уже не раз их видели, хотя Оливио и старался по возможности либо мыться в одиночестве, либо прятаться куда-нибудь в самый дальний уголок мыльни. Но любопытствовать было не принято, и никто не спрашивал его, откуда взялись эти шрамы. Самым близким друзьям – то есть Жоану, Робертино, Бласко и Тонио – было известно, что Оливио сбежал из дому, не пожелав становиться моряком, как того хотел его отец. Робертино к тому же догадывался, что фамилия Альбино – не настоящая, или, по крайней мере, не совсем настоящая. Оливио хоть и старался изо всех сил вести себя попроще, но частенько в нем проскакивало нечто такое, что прямо свидетельствовало о его знатном происхождении и аристократическом воспитании. Некоторые жесты, общая манера держать себя, умение обращаться со всеми столовыми приборами, с мечом и пистолью, хорошо поставленная фартальская речь, знание древней таллы – такое среди простолюдинов не встретишь, да и среди рядовых дворян тоже. А среди плайясольской знати Робертино не знал ни одной семьи с фамилией Альбино. Оливио, конечно, мог быть бастардом, но тогда непонятно, почему его сразу не отправили в паладины – всем было известно, что плайясольские доны своих внебрачных сыновей с детства готовят именно к такой судьбе, как и внебрачных дочерей – в инквизиторки. В общем, Оливио был загадкой, которую очень хотелось разгадать, но Робертино, конечно, не навязывался – считал, что если тот захочет, сам расскажет. А Жоан в такие тонкости не вникал, и тоже не лез с вопросами.  
Помывшись, паладины отправились обратно в дом, где по запаху свежей еды безошибочно нашли столовую. Столовая, конечно, это было громко сказано – так, большая комната с длинным простым столом, покрытым толстой льняной скатертью. На столе их уже поджидали большие тарелки с дымящейся полентой со шкварками и с яичницей-глазуньей, масленка с куском золотистого свежесбитого масла, большая стопка лепешек, миска салата из крупно порубленных помидоров и огурцов с козьим сыром и сладким луком, и кувшин сангрии.  
Управляющий сел за стол вместе с ними. Халат он сменил на коричневый просторный кафтан с большими оловянными пуговицами, причесался и выглядел теперь очень представительно – по сельским меркам, конечно. Когда паладины расправились с полентой, яичницей и салатом и доедали лепешки с маслом, он сказал:  
– Сеньор Роберто, вы можете тут делать что хотите, как написала сеньора Ванесса. Я вам даже ключи от всего выдам, от погреба в том числе. Хм, понимаю – вам ведь хочется отдохнуть от службы и всех этих строгостей, и не стану возражать, если вы туда наведаетесь. К тому же совсем недавно туда отнесли несколько бочек пива – темного и светлого, так что можете попробовать.   
– Мы бы на рыбалку вечером пошли, – сказал Робертино. – Куда лучше – на пруды или речку?  
– Да куда душа пожелает, – развел руками управляющий. – В прудах отменные караси и карпы, даже удочка не нужна – можно сачком вычерпывать.  
– Нет, это скучно, – вместо Робертино сказал Оливио. – На реке порыбачим, пожалуй. У вас же удочки и прочая снасть найдутся?  
– Само собой, сеньор…  
– Оливио, – подсказал ему Робертино.   
– Сеньор Оливио, у меня полно удочек и прочего, я ведь и сам порой рыбалкой балуюсь.   
– А в ночь на рыбалку можно? – поинтересовался Жоан. – Палатка, котелок для ухи, всё такое?  
– Палатки нет, есть только промасленный тент с сетками от комаров и подстилки, а котелок на кухне берите, какой понравится.  
– Отлично, тогда сегодня пойдем на рыбалку, – подытожил Робертино, доедая лепешку с маслом.   
После обеда они пошатались немного по дому и саду, осматривая их, а потом Жоан углядел возле садового сарая пару лопат и старое ведро, и взялся копать червей для рыбалки. Робертино и Оливио пошли в погреб, глянуть на бочки с пивом, потом на кухню за котелком. От ужина паладины отказались, взяли с собой лепешек, колбасы и сыра с огурцами и помидорами, а также овощи и крупу для ухи, и отправились на берег реки с удочками и прочим снаряжением.  
Там растянули между двумя вербами тент, развесили сетки, Жоан развел костер, заодно показав Оливио, как это делается – оказалось, что тот понятия о таком не имеет. Зато Оливио, как выяснилось, отлично умел рыбачить, рыбу он подсекал получше, чем Жоан и Робертино. Так что очень быстро в сетке-садке у паладинов набралось довольно много мелкой рыбы, и Жоан решил, что можно варить уху. Тут оказалось, что воду-то как раз и забыли взять. А из реки набирать Робертино наотрез отказался. Так что пришлось Оливио и Робертино, оставив Жоана караулить удочки и костер, пойти к усадьбе за водой. Экономка выдала им две огромные кожаные фляги, они набрали из колодца воды и поволокли фляги обратно. Но… стоило им выйти за ворота усадьбы и пройти мимо заброшенной маслобойни, как на дорожке, ведущей в село с заливного луга, показалась темная громадина с большими рогами и раздалось грозное мычание. Паладины остановились.  
– Обойдем, – сказал Оливио. – Через луг, как думаешь?  
Робертино пожал плечами – сам-то он не видел причин делать крюк, но если товарищ так хочет, почему бы и нет…  
Но паладины не успели обойти: громадина повернулась к ним, наклонила рогатую голову и, тяжело гупая копытами, помчалась на них.   
– Бежим! – крикнул Оливио и рванул к большому дуплистому ореху, торчащему посреди луга, бросил флягу, схватился за ветку и мгновенно взлетел наверх. Робертино последовал за ним.  
– Зараза… Быки, говорят, бросаются на красный цвет!!! А мы в мундирных камзолах! – Оливио, поерзав, покрепче вцепился в ветку. – Хоть бы он побыстрее ушел…  
– М-м, Оливио, это не бык, – хихикнув, сказал Робертино. – Это корова.  
– А вымя где? – паладин посмотрел вниз, и наткнулся на внимательный коровий взгляд. Внимательный и недобрый.  
– Это молодая корова, телка. Оно у нее маленькое, – пояснил Робертино. – Но нам от этого не легче. Не скажу насчет красного, но мы ей чем-то не понравились…  
– И что нам теперь делать? Мне, знаешь ли, не хочется быть затоптанным коровой… как-то это глупо. Уж лучше быком.  
– Она, наверное, паслась внизу, на лугу, да отвязалась, – Робертино глянул на корову. Корова глянула на него, и этот взгляд ему не понравился – какой-то он был заинтересованный.  
– Вот что. Я придумал, – сказал он. – Только бы не перестараться… Тяни ману, и сбросим на нее силовым ударом, на голову. Убить не убьем, зато оглушим. А пока она будет в себя приходить, мы успеем убежать.  
– А если всё-таки убьем? – встревожился Оливио. – В конце концов, она нам ничего плохого не сделала еще. Да и ведь денег стоит немалых, наверное.  
– Ну если случайно убьем, то у нас на завтрак будут говяжьи отбивные, – мрачно пошутил Робертино. – Корова тетушкина, вон на ней клеймо. Но я не думаю, что наши дохлые силовые удары смогут убить такую здоровенную коровищу. Ну, давай. Раз, два… три!  
Получив в лоб одновременно два силовых удара, корова жалобно замычала, помотала головой, ноги ее разъехались, она упала сначала на колени, а потом на бок, глаза ее закатились. Но судя по тому, как вздымались ее ребра, была она вполне жива и здорова. Паладины, выдохнув с облегчением, слезли с ореха, подобрали фляги и побежали через луг к реке. Там на них напустился Жоан:  
– Где вас носило? Уже костер прогорел, давно пора котел ставить.  
– Да так, корова на нас набежала, пришлось разбираться, – Робертино вылил из своей фляги воду в котелок.  
– А, понятно. С ними это бывает, – усмехнулся Жоан, вешая котелок на рогульки над углями. – Как стукнет чего в башку, так ничем не выбьешь. У нас как-то наша лучшая молочная корова взбесилась – шершень ее в жопу укусил… так она через всё Вилла Дельгадо промчалась за дояркой, на рога ее поддеть пыталась. Слава Деве, навстречу кабальеро Ланс попался, схватил корову за рога и повалил, тут ее и отпустило. Он и меня потом этому приему научил. Хотите, я вас тоже научу?  
– А можно, – Робертино с уважением посмотрел на широкие плечи и сильные руки Жоана. – Только не знаю, сможем ли.   
– А что там мочь, главное – правильно взяться да налечь всем телом. Покажу. Ладно, вода кипятится, давайте пиво теперь попробуем.  
Они открыли прихваченные из усадьбы фляги с пивом и воздали ему должное. Потом варили уху, не забывая попутно прикладываться к пиву. А потом обнаружили, что среди фляг с пивом затесались две с местным самогоном из абрикос.  
– Я такого в погребе не брал, – удивился Робертино. – Это, наверное, ты, Жоан, когда ты туда после нас ходил.  
– Да ну. Я же смотрел, что откуда наливаю. На бочке было написано – «Пиво темное», – Жоан почесал висок. – Не мог я самогон брать, терпеть его не могу и не пью, вонючий он.  
– Это ты зря, – Робертино понюхал флягу, отпил из нее. – Здешняя абрикосовка делается с любовью, для себя, ее очищают семь раз! Получше вашего агвардиенте, между прочим. И почти как наша кестальская граппа. Вот попробуй.  
Жоан с недоверием заглянул в горлышко фляги, потом осторожно отпил.   
– Ох ты ж сука!!! – закашлялся он. – Забористая… но не вонючая, признаю. Хм… – он глотнул еще. – А ничего, и правда хорошая.  
Оливио молча взял флягу и приложился к ней.  
– М-м-м… неплохо. Наш ром получше, но это тоже ничего.   
Робертино тоже сделал глоток:  
– Раз уж мы его прихватили, не нести же обратно. Нас трое, мы крепкие парни, что, мы шесть пинт на троих не выпьем?  
…Они, конечно, выпили – и шесть пинт самогона, и всё пиво, что у них было с собой. При этом ухитрились сварить уху и съесть ее, потом принялись закидывать удочки и петь песни. Песни сначала были вполне приличные, но потом Жоан, выпив еще, запел совершенно непристойную сальмийскую песенку. Потом петь захотелось Оливио, и он исполнил плайясольскую канцону с не менее непристойным сюжетом. Робертино решил от товарищей не отставать, и порадовал их богатством кестальского нецензурного фольклора. Причем все трое языков друг друга не знали, общались между собой на фартальском, но почему-то в изрядном подпитии они отлично понимали всю эту песенную похабщину и даже подпевали друг другу.  
Проснулись на рассвете. Первым очухался Робертино. Проморгавшись и протерев глаза, сел и потянулся. Во рту было гадко, но в целом чувствовал он себя сносно. Сказывался опыт студенческих попоек. Вот товарищам наверняка куда хуже… Робертино повернул голову направо (там, как он смутно помнил, вчера… точнее, уже сегодня, свалился спать Оливио). Оливио там и нашелся – лежал на боку, свернувшись калачиком, и подергивал босой ногой, по которой ползала муха. Робертино осторожно потормошил его за плечо:  
– Оливио… проснись.  
Тот открыл глаза, моргнул, и его взгляд прояснился. Он сел, потянулся, потер виски:  
– Вот это мы гульнули, – он зевнул. – Во рту словно кошки ночевали. Ты сам как?  
Робертино пожал плечами:  
– Да ничего, я устойчив к спиртному. Меня больше не сам самогон накрыл, а то, что мы его с пивом мешали. А ты как?  
Оливио кивнул:  
– Вроде бы в порядке. Я тоже устойчив… как выяснилось. По крайней мере блевать не тянет и голова не трещит. Только немножко поташнивает. А что Жоан? Помню, он не хотел самогон пивом запивать, ты его уговаривал…  
Оба повернулись к Жоану. Тот как раз начал ворочаться и стонать, потом со стоном же сел, держась за голову:  
– Мать моя… за что мне это…– он грязно выругался, попытался подняться, но смог встать только на карачки. На карачках же вяло отполз в кусты, где его и тошнило несколько минут.  
– Ну вот. А такой с виду крепкий, – разочарованно сказал Оливио.   
– Он и свалился раньше нас, – напомнил ему Робертино. – Так бывает. На спиртное слаб, зато в остальном вон какой здоровый. Пива у нас не осталось? Ему бы похмелиться сейчас. Когда до усадьбы доберемся и поедим – его и отпустит.  
Оливио поднял одну из фляг, потряс ее:  
– Тут что-то плещется.  
Из кустов вернулся Жоан – уже не на карачках, но все равно выглядел он очень плохо.  
– Парни… пива не осталось?  
– Осталось, держи, – протянул ему флягу Оливио. Жоан выхлебал остатки пива в два глотка:  
– Вроде полегчало чуток… Слушайте, а чего это мы все босые? Когда это мы разуться успели? В упор не помню…  
Робертино посмотрел на свои ноги, пошевелил пальцами:  
– Ну… нам на донку сом попался, мы его пытались вытащить… пришлось сапоги снять, штаны закатать и в воду лезть. Вон, кстати, сом лежит, – он махнул рукой в сторону ближайшей вербы, под которой на куче травы и правда лежал здоровенный, длиной в шесть с половиной футов, сом. – Мы его все-таки выволокли и ты его взял за хвост, размахнулся и об дерево приложил.  
Жоан недоверчиво посмотрел сначала на сома, потом на дерево, потом на свои руки.  
– Ничего не помню. Вот холера… Никогда больше не буду мешать пиво и самогон, клянусь своими сапогами, – простонал он. – А сапоги-то где, кстати?  
Паладины огляделись. Сапог нигде не было.   
Робертино вскочил, принялся шарить в траве и кустах, Оливио тоже. Жоан начал переворачивать всё, что лежало на подстилке и вокруг нее, и даже в воду залез. Сапог нигде не было. И чулок тоже.  
– Вот зараза, похоже, у нас кто-то спер сапоги! – сказал Жоан и плюнул. – Фу, какая стыдоба. Три паладина наклюкались как последние свиньи, и у них пьяных умыкнули сапоги. И чулки.  
– И это странно, – Робертино взлохматил свою челку. – Почему только сапоги и чулки? Остальное же на месте. Сом вон опять же лежит себе. И котелок, и фляги, и баселарды, и ремни наши при нас, и в карманах тоже всё на месте. Кошелек, часы, палочница, светошарик, наваха, четки… у меня ничего не украли.  
Оливио полез в свои карманы, вынул четки, балисонг, светошарик и потертый кошелек, заглянул в него:  
– У меня тоже всё на месте.  
Жоан тоже проверил и кивнул:  
– И у меня тоже. Очень странно, правда – кто бы мог спереть сапоги, но не пошмонать при этом карманы у трех пьяных паладинов? Ладно ремни, на них все-таки пряжки с акантами, а на баселардах – клейма, но карманы-то можно было и облегчить. Странно.  
– Может, это местные? – задумался Робертино. – Скажем, в карманы им лезть было страшновато – вдруг мы не настолько пьяные, как кажется? А сапоги все-таки рядышком валялись, вот их кто-то и прихватил, не удержался. К тому же сапоги хорошие, прочные, подкованные, с подметками из серного каучука, для местных немыслимая роскошь. Да и чулки тоже, я их только позавчера купил… Так, вот что. Давайте-ка собираться. Пойдем в усадьбу, расскажем управляющему, заодно попросим какую-нибудь обувь. И надо во что бы то ни стало отыскать воров.   
– Вот это правильно. Воров надо отыскать и сапоги вернуть, – Жоан даже протрезвел от мысли, что у него у пьяного украли сапоги. – Если Кавалли узнает, что мы вернулись в казармы без сапог… Даже думать не хочу, что он сделает. И карцер, кстати, будет не самым страшным. А вот если он моему дедуле отпишет… вот это будет просто блядский стыд. Дедуля мне всегда говорил: «сапоги и штаны – это самое важное в паладинском снаряжении после меча. Потому как без остального еще можно, а без меча, штанов и сапог – никуда».   
Жоанов двоюродный дед был странствующим паладином и знал, что говорил. Так что Робертино и Оливио с ним не могли не согласиться. К тому же Джудо Манзони, наставник Оливио, очень не одобрял спиртные напитки. Наказывать за их употребление вряд ли бы стал, но… словом, Оливио не хотелось бы ему сообщать о том, что он по пьяни продолбал сапоги.  
Пособирав барахло и свернув подстилки и тент, они побрели к усадьбе. Сома поволок Жоан, продев ему веревку через жабры. Босиком с непривычки идти было тяжело, все-таки раньше никто из них так подолгу не ходил, так что когда они наконец добрались до усадьбы, ноги пекло огнем.  
Признаваться почтенному Минелли в том, что у них украли сапоги, было очень стыдно. Но управляющий им вполне искренне посочувствовал, похвалил при этом за сома и, позвав кухарку с экономкой, кухарке велел приготовить из сома роскошный обед, а оставшееся мясо закоптить, а экономку попросил что-нибудь придумать сеньорам с обувью. А сам со вздохом сказал:  
– Вы не первые, кто от этих воров пострадал. У нас тут по всему Боргетто вещи пропадают. Селяне уж с ног сбились, воров выискивая. Есть тут у нас три мужичишки, раньше были замечены в воровстве белья с веревок и прочем таком, их для порядку поколотили, но они клялись и божились, причем в церкви перед иконой Судии, что ничего не брали. А вещи между тем пропадают. У меня вот очки и лорнет пропали, я теперь толком и не вижу ничего. Я ж так-то в очках хожу, а когда читаю, то еще и лорнетом пользоваться надо… Вот и мучаюсь теперь. Новые-то чтоб заказать, надо в город ехать. А некогда, сейчас самая пора хозяйственная, никак не могу отлучиться. У Ассунты с подоконника утюг новый исчез, с огнекамешками, а потом еще кофейник медный с чеканкой, старинный. Пили мы кофе в саду в беседке, на четверть часа без присмотра оставили – и того… И что-то еще со двора пропадало, уже не упомню, мелочь всякая. А уж сколько по селу… И крадут, такое впечатление, что под руку подвернется: и белье с веревок, и сапоги с башмаками, и шляпы, и посуду, и всякие вещи хозяйственные. Сковородки там, скалки даже и ступки с пестиками – и главное, со дворов да из летних кухонь. У нас тут ведь по летнему времени в домах никто и не трапезничает, но теперь стали – из-за воровства этого… Вы после завтрака сходите в село, с нашим алькальдом побеседуйте, он уже извелся, этих воров поймать пытаясь. Может, и поможете ему в поисках. Вы же паладины, у вас ведь какие-то такие особые умения есть, а?  
Робертино кивнул:  
– Есть. Но мы сами еще ученики, мы мало что умеем… Но сапоги отыскать надо, стыдно ведь. И очки ваши поищем.  
На завтрак подали отварную картошку, салат из помидоров, базилика, сладкого лука и перца, и… говяжьи отбивные. Жоан с удовольствием на них набросился, а Оливио, потыкав в отбивную ножом, вздохнул и тихонько сказал Робертино:  
– Выходит, мы таки перестарались? Как-то мне неловко есть эти отбивные…  
Робертино тоже смутился. Все-таки корову ему было жалко – ведь не мясная, явно молочная она была, и к тому же очень молодая. Да и наверняка недешевая.   
– М-м, почтенный Минелли… А скажите, эти отбивные… они из чего? – отважился он спросить управляющего. Тот удивился:  
– Говяжьи же, сеньор.   
– Я не то имел в виду, – слегка покраснел Робертино. – Эм… я хочу спросить – они случайно не из такой большой черной телки с кривыми рогами?  
Управляющий удивился еще больше:  
– Да с чего вы взяли, Чернуха же молочной породы, кто ж ее на мясо пустит! Это вчера вечером бычка пестрого зарезали на солонину и тушенку, а я велел для вас на завтрак кусок вырезки отложить.  
– Просто вчера мы… на нас отчего-то Чернуха напала, пришлось от нее, хм, отбиваться. Мы ее слегка оглушили, чтобы не бежала за нами, – пояснил паладин, вздохнув с облегчением. – Вот и испугались – вдруг мы перестарались.  
– А-а-а, – рассмеялся управляющий. – Понятно. С Чернухой это бывает, она последнее время что-то взбрыкивает частенько. Наверное, пора ее уже к бугаю вести, хватит ей в телках ходить.   
Робертино и Оливио после такого разъяснения воздали должное вкусным отбивным. После завтрака остатки хмеля окончательно выветрились, даже Жоан почувствовал себя намного лучше. А тут и экономка принесла им три пары новых яловых сапог, купленных у сельского сапожника. Паладины возместили ей траты и добавили реал сверху за беспокойство. Правда, когда они примерили обнову, обнаружилось, что простые сельские сапоги – это совсем не то, что паладинские форменные, сшитые хорошим мастером по личной мерке.   
– И как это носить? – задумался Робертино, топая сапогом. Сапог слегка болтался на ноге и было ясно, что к вечеру на пальцах и пятках появятся кровавые мозоли.  
Оливио покрутил в руках свои сапоги:  
– Я думаю, нам надо опять побеспокоить Ассунту и попросить какие-нибудь старые простыни… Сделаем портянки.  
Робертино поднял бровь:  
– Портянки?.. Хм… а как их наматывать?  
Вопрос был не праздный: паладинский Корпус – это всё-таки элита, паладинов обшивают по высшему разряду и индивидуально, даже провинциальных странствующих, так что им нет нужды пользоваться портянками для подгона сапог под нужный размер, в отличие от армейцев и флотских. Сам же Робертино был из очень знатной и богатой семьи, всю жизнь ему шили обувь по мерке и он понятия не имел о портянках, так только, слышал о них. Как, в общем-то, и Жоан, потому что в Сальме сапоги носили только те, кто служил в кавалерии, а остальные ходили в местных башмаках-эспадрильях, которые хорошо садились по ноге благодаря ремешкам и шнуркам.  
– Я покажу, надо только их раздобыть для начала, – сказал Оливио, чем очень удивил Робертино – тот был железно уверен, что Оливио тоже из знатной семьи, откуда ему знать о портянках. Разве что… разве что его таки сначала сумели упихать во флот, и он сбежал уже оттуда. Там с портянками и познакомился. И если так, то тогда понятно становится, почему он пошел в Корпус – из Корпуса, если туда человек принят, не выдают даже тех, кто из армии или флота сбежал.   
Экономка вошла в их положение и пожертвовала на это дело две старые простыни и ножницы, чтоб нарезать их на лоскуты. А потом Оливио продемонстрировал искусство наматывания портянок и проследил, чтобы Жоан и Робертино сделали всё как надо. На вопрос Жоана, откуда он знает, как это делать, Оливио неопределенно пожал плечами.  
– Ну, мы при обуви, теперь пойдем в село, поговорим с алькальдом, – Робертино надел мундирный кафтан. – Может, если вор нас увидит, испугается и вернет сапоги. Я надеюсь…  
– Как же, – хмыкнул Жоан. – Но пойти всё равно надо.

Как и в любом селе, вся общественная жизнь Боргетто сосредоточилась на площади: здесь были траттория, церковь, общинный дом, сельская управа, дом алькальда, большая лавка, торгующая всем подряд, и домик лекаря. Посреди площади торчал помост, на котором у столба сидел на цепи грустный мужик в рваной рубахе, закиданный гнилыми помидорами, яблоками и апельсинами. На его шее на веревке висела дощечка с надписью «Пьяница и развратник». У помоста стояла корзина с гнилыми фруктами – для тех, кто желал внести свою лепту в наказание, но не хотел идти искать «снаряды».  
– Как мило, – ухмыльнулся Жоан, показав на него. – Полагаю, приставал к кому-то по пьяному делу, и не успел убежать от разгневанного мужа?  
– Наверняка, – кивнул Робертино. – Впрочем, не думаю, что именно от мужа. Здесь нравы довольно легкомысленные, за соблазнение замужней женщины к позорному столбу вряд ли бы посадили, просто побили бы да и всё. Скорее всего приставал к какому-нибудь парню или подростку, вот этого тут очень не любят.  
Оливио посмотрел на развратника с нескрываемым отвращением, заглянул в корзину и плюнул:  
– Раз так, то так ему и надо. Жаль, в корзине одно месиво, нечем в него кинуть, а то я бы добавил к уже имеющемуся.  
Они подошли к дому алькальда и постучали. Дверь не открылась, зато открылось окно и в него высунулся мужчина лет тридцати, взлохмаченный и помятый:  
– Кто такие, зачем стучите?  
– Мы к алькальду, сеньор, – сказал Робертино.   
Лохматый уставился на него, увидел паладинский мундир, моргнул:  
– Ого. Паладины. Ну заходите, там открыто вообще-то. И подождите в сенях, сеньоры.  
Ждать долго не пришлось: спустя минуту лохматый открыл внутреннюю дверь и предложил войти. Он был уже кое-как причесан, а на плечи вместо латаного халата был наброшен черный алькальдский кафтан.  
– Прошу, сеньоры. Позвольте представиться – Антонио Пьяччи, алькальд села Боргетто. И по какому вы вопросу? Вроде бы мы сюда паладинов не вызывали… Я, во всяком случае, не вызывал… – алькальд прошел за ними в тесную комнату, где из мебели был только деревянный диван, обитый потрескавшейся кожей, стол, заваленный вперемешку бумагами и грязной посудой, книжный шкаф, акант со знаком Судии и портрет короля на стене.   
– Изначально ни по какому, – сказал Робертино. – Мы вчера сюда в отпуск приехали, живем в усадьбе. Я – Роберто Диас, а это мои товарищи Оливио Альбино и Жоан Дельгадо.  
Робертино справедливо рассудил, что не стоит называть свое полное имя, а то еще алькальд или лебезить начнет, или показушничать, или упрется и скажет – «у меня тут полный порядок, ничего ни о каких ворах не знаю», или же проявит ненужную бурную деятельность и окончательно спугнет воров.  
– И сегодня ночью, когда мы были на рыбалке, у нас кто-то украл форменные сапоги, – старательно сохраняя каменное спокойствие на лице, продолжил Робертино. Алькальд, услыхав такое, встрепенулся:  
– Что? И у вас? Да что ж это такое…  
Он забегал по комнатке, размахивая руками. Паладины уселись рядком на диванчик, надеясь, что он на них не налетит. На подоконник открытого окна со двора запрыгнула крупная черная кошка, покрутилась, словно собираясь умываться, но не стала, просто села и пристально уставилась на паладинов и на алькальда Антонио. Однако тот, согнав ее во двор, закрыл окно, сел за стол, покопался в бумагах и показал паладинам исписанный лист:  
– Вот, сеньоры. Я уж было начал составлять запрос в столичную канцелярию вашего Корпуса, да потом передумал и решил рапорт в Замостьевское управление стражи порядка сначала написать. Об этих самых чертовых кражах!  
– А почему вы сразу не сообщили туда, а начали писать запрос в паладинскую канцелярию? – удивился Робертино.  
– А потому, сеньоры паладины, что тут явно дело по вашей части, – Антонио бросил бумагу на стол.   
– А почему тогда вы передумали? – теперь удивился Жоан.  
– А потому что побоялся, что засмеют. Мне священников племянник сказал, что глупости это и такого не бывает.  
– Какого – «такого»? – хором спросили все три паладина, даже про сапоги свои забыв. Антонио вздохнул, встал из-за стола и скрылся за дверью во внутренние помещения. Впрочем, вернулся быстро. В руках у него была заткнутая кукурузной кочерыжкой бутыль самогона и подносик с четырьмя стаканчиками и миской маринованных огурчиков.  
– Давайте сначала выпьем, сеньоры, – ставя всё это на стол, прямо на бумаги, сказал алькальд. Но Робертино решительно выставил вперед обе ладони:  
– Нет, спасибо. Мы крепкое не употребляем.  
Алькальд Антонио недоверчиво на него посмотрел, подняв бровь, хмыкнул:  
– Да? Ладно. Хорошо. М… может, оно и правильно.  
Сам он все-таки выпил стаканчик, заел огурцом и после того сказал:  
– Сначала я думал – народу по пьяни мерещится. Ну, у нас летом, еще до Солнцестояния, абрикосы же ранние поспевать начинают, а в этом году урожай на них хороший был. Вот чтоб не пропадало, народ и гонит абрикосовку – потому как ранние абрикосы только на нее да на сок и годны, варенье из них жилковатое получается, и на сушку тоже не того... Ну и… по традиции, с первого сбора надо обязательно брагой упиться. Ну не то чтобы упиться, но попробовать обязательно. Вот народ и пробует. Потом самогон уже поспевает, опять пробуют… Так вот барахло пропадать стало примерно в это время. Сначала по мелочи – там, белье с веревок, вилы, грабли со дворов, кухонная утварь вроде скалок и ступок с пестиками. А потом стали ценное переть. Я, конечно, первым делом взял за жабры всех троих местных воров – ну, тех, кто в этом деле раньше был замечен. Правда, раньше они по мелочи крали, до ценных вещей дело не доходило. Они клялись и божились, что не при чем. На всякий случай я всех троих засадил в погреб. Но в ту же ночь у Минелли очки сперли, а у лекаря – эту его трубку, которой он нутро слушает. Всё обыскали – нет как нет. А на следующую ночь у Минелли уже и лорнет пропал, а у старостихиной дочки – бусы жемчужные. Эта дурища на окно шкатулку выставила, перед подружками приданым хвасталась, да и убрать забыла. Девки, подружки ее то есть, украсть не могли – плохая это примета, по здешним представлениям если приданое чужое взять, то замуж потом не выйдешь… Тогда я и понял, что наши воры и правда не при чем, что это заезжий кто-то.   
– Так ведь заезжих вычислить проще, – удивился Жоан.  
– Если бы! Одно дело – такой заезжий, который на виду живет в гостинице там или у кого угол снимает. А если прячется где? У нас тут вокруг села полно мест, где можно спокойно спрятаться. Начиная с этих старых развалин и заканчивая заброшенной маслобойней возле усадьбы... Мы, конечно, поискали там, да только людей у меня мало, три альгвасила всего. А селян на это дело позвать не могу – самая пора, работы невпроворот и всем некогда по округе шарить… Разве что детишек подбить на это дело. Ну мы и подбили… Однако ничего и никого мы с детишками не нашли, и даже следов никаких – по крайней мере в развалинах, на старой маслобойне и заброшенном скотном сарае за околицей.  
– А странное? – напомнил Робертино.   
Алькальд вздохнул, выпил еще полстаканчика и заел еще одним огурцом. Хрустел он ими смачно, у паладинов аж слюнки чуть не потекли.  
– А потом вещи пропадать стали всё время. Каждую ночь три-четыре кражи. И теперь уже вещи, как я говорил, хоть небольшие, зато недешевые. Сапоги, кстати, тоже крали, и туфли женские, но только если хорошие. У меня самого сапоги сперли, дождь был, я их промочил, да и потом выставил их на крыльцо сушиться… а утром нет как нет. Я решил по ночам покараулить. Вместе с лекарем мы засели в засаду, у него во дворе как бы забыли на столе кофейник фарфоровый, чашки, ложки серебряные и серебряную же сахарницу. Сами спрятались в кустах сирени. И вот ночью… видим – во двор коза заходит. Черная, молочная, соседки Марты. И в зубах у козы – мешок. Подходит коза к столику, становится на задние ноги, и кофейник передним копытом в мешок – раз! И смахнула. И не успели мы из кустов выбраться, как она отскочила, на все четыре ноги опустилась и как скаканет через забор! Мы сразу к Марте, перебудили там всех, сарай ее проверили – ни козы, ни барахла.  
Мы с лекарем решили, что, может, нам привиделось. Или иллюзию какую на нас навели. А тут утром еще двое обворованных пришли, и один говорит – мол, не поверите, но это черная коза Марты пуховый платок кестальский сперла! Мы опять к Марте – стоит ее коза в стойле, траву жует, как ни в чем не бывало. Я альгвасилов призвал и мы у Марты всё перевернули – но ничего, никаких вещей не нашли. Еще и Марта на меня обиделась… Но это не всё. Потом мне еще люди говорили – то собака, то свинья, то кошка на задних лапах ходят и всё крадут. Саму Марту тоже обворовали, только она ничего не видела, очень уж хорошо абрикосовкой угостилась. Мы к священнику, он на всякий случай всё село обошел с иконами и молитвами. На какое-то время стало тихо. А потом кражи пошли по новой. Вот тогда я и решил писать в вашу канцелярию. Хотел, чтоб еще лекарь и другие, кто чудеса эти видел, подписали, да тут священников племянник, ученый студент из столицы, сказал, что над нами в Корпусе только посмеются – мол, перепились всем селом абрикосовки и видят всякое.  
– А перепились? – прищурившись, спросил Оливио.  
– Ну, я же говорю – с июля по октябрь тут чарку абрикосовки вечером только дети да беременные и кормящие не пьют, – смутился алькальд. – Может, и правда привиделось. Дети, конечно, говорили, будто бы что-то такое видали… Но дети – они ж на выдумки горазды. Пес их знает – правду говорят, или сами себе навыдумывали и в свои выдумки поверили… Вот мы с лекарем подумали и решили – сначала стражу вызовем. А если стражникам тоже чего привидится… тогда уж и паладинам отпишем. Но всё-таки… ну не может же это быть фейри. Или может? – алькальд уставился на паладинов.   
Паладины переглянулись, и Жоан сказал:  
– Конечно, это не фейри. На фейри не похоже… Ну то есть как. Лепрехуны, конечно, воровать любят, да и не только они. Но, во-первых, так помногу они всё равно не крадут. А во-вторых, вещи многие железные, не стал бы фейри железо красть.  
– А бестий таких не бывает, – кивнул Оливио. – Странно. Может, это иллюзии кто-то наводит?  
– Очень хорошие иллюзии, – алькальд посмотрел на бутыль самогона, но наливать не стал. – И все разные. На кой черт тогда барахло красть, если такие иллюзии наводить умеешь? Да с таким талантом в театре, даже бродячем балагане, заработать можно куда больше и честным путем, не боясь от поселян палок отхватить.  
– Может, конечно, это маг-нелегал, – задумчиво протянул Робертино. – Но всё равно, кто-то же его учил. Без должного обучения такие иллюзии не наведешь. А раз учился, то лицензию получить можно…  
Тут Жоан вдруг сказал:  
– А знаете… вот сейчас я смутно припомнил, что дедуля мне что-то такое рассказывал… А скажите, сеньор Антонио, у вас список украденного есть?  
Тот порылся на столе, нашел несколько листков, скрепленных большой скрепкой, и протянул паладину. Жоан их развернул и принялся читать, комментируя:  
– Сапоги сафьяновые с подковками и кисточками… Ступка с пестиком каменные, с резьбой, из летней кухни украдены… Грабли новые с ясеневой ручкой… Хм, странно, нахрена красть грабли?.. Кувшин анконский расписной фаянсовый, с забора украден, на коем сушился… Туфли женские новые, сафьяновые красные с медными пуговицами, на крыльце стояли… Чепец праздничный с золотыми кружевами, с веревки украден… Шляпа фетровая с золоченой тесьмой, украдена вместе с горшком, на коем после чистки сушилась… Книжка с картинками раскрашенными про дона Алонсо Кехану, из садовой беседки пропала. Интересно, какое издание? Если новое, то там картинки дурацкие, в старом гравюры лучше были. Очки в роговой оправе с резьбой и перламутровыми накладками, у управляющего Минелли украдены… Утюг новый, чугунный, с огнекамешками, с подоконника усадьбы пропал… Кофейник медный с чеканкой, старинный, из беседки в усадьбе украден… Шляпа женская с фазаньими перьями и аграфом из красной яшмы, у старостихи украдена. Панталоны женские, с кружевами дельпонтийскими, с веревки украдены… Панталоны женские с кружевами еще раз… Панталоны женские с кружевами золотыми. Хм, наверное, в пару к тому чепцу… Сапоги сафьяновые с кисточками еще раз… Сапоги яловые, на непромокаемость зачарованные. Сапоги яловые, высокие, с отворотами, новые, украдены с сапожникова двора прямо с верстака. Сапоги сафьяновые на каблуке и загнутыми носками по ингарийской моде, у альгвасила Спинелло украдены… Да что ж это такое, у вора прямо страсть какая-то к сапогам! Сюда и паладинские сапоги хромовые, прочные, на каучуковой подошве с подковками, три пары, на рыбалке похищенные, приплюсовать надо… Лорнет в бронзовой оправе на костяной ручке, у управляющего Минелли украденный. Бусы жемчужные, нитка длиною в три фута, украдены из шкатулки старостихиной дочки, шкатулка стояла на подоконнике… Бусы коралловые с большой подвеской из коралла же, длиною в четыре фута с половиною, сняты с Марты Кальцоне, когда она после абрикосовки в своем саду заснула… Кофейник фарфоровый ингарийский с зачарованием на прочность, у лекаря похищен. Стетоскоп никелированный гномьей работы, у лекаря же украден… Платок пуховый азурийский… Чепец шелковый с алыми лентами, снят с бельевой веревки… Панталоны женские с лентами же, сняты с бельевой веревки… Мда, у вора не только к сапогам, но и к женскому белью какое-то нездоровое пристрастие. Нож складной кестальский «наваха» с костяной ручкой и медными насечками… Туфли женские замшевые с золотой вышивкой… Книжка с картинками «Похождения дона Хуана, развратника кестальского». Хе, картинки-то, небось, похабные. Анхель в паладинскую гостиную такую недавно купил, мне Габриэль говорил… Туфли женские новые, сафьяновые черные с тиснением и на каблучке. Пояс шелковый с ткаными узорами и золотой нитью… Кофейник медный с чеканкой и костяной ручкой… Книжка детская «О чудесных приключениях зачарованного мальчика Тино, балаганного клоуна Пьетро и полуфейри Мальвы, и их борьбе с малефикаром Карло Барбоссой» с картинками… Вот зараза, представляю, как детишки расстроились, у которых эту книжку сперли! Я сам ее в детстве очень любил. А тут еще и с картинками!.. Палочница самшитовая с латунными накладками и агатовой камеей… Нож хлебный с перламутровой ручкой… Платок женский шелковый с ткаными узорами кьянталусской работы и кушак мужской такой же.  
– Недешевые вещи, – сказал Робертино. – Небольшие, не особо тяжелые, кроме граблей, пожалуй, и утюга, и довольно дорогие. И… что-то в них еще общее есть…   
– Они все лежали вне дома, всё было сперто или со двора, или с крыльца, или с подоконников, или из беседок садовых, – сказал алькальд. – В дома никто не залезал. У Марты, когда они вместе с мужем, дочкой и зятем абрикосовкой крепко укушались и в саду спали, дом-то открыт стоял, двери нараспашку. Но ничего в доме не взяли.  
– Хм… Наши сапоги тоже сперли не из помещения, – сказал Жоан. – Мы рыбу ловили, сом большой попался, пришлось разуться и в воду лезть. Ну, потом мы надевать не стали, так спать и легли. А утром – сапог нет как нет. Всё остальное на месте.  
Робертино взял у него список украденных вещей и перечитал. И медленно поднял голову:  
– Я, кажется, понял. Сеньор Антонио… сдается мне, дело как раз по нашей части. Только нам будет нужна помощь.  
Алькальд встрепенулся:  
– Что? Неужто все-таки фейри?  
– Нет, конечно. Фейри бы не стал красть железные вещи, – напомнил ему Робертино. – И не маг-иллюзионист. Вот смотрите: все вещи украдены с улицы. В дома, как вы и сказали, никто не залезал. Это первое. А второе – ни одной вещи из серебра или с серебряными частями. Ни одной со священными символами. А после того как священник село с иконами обошел – какое-то время было тихо. Хотя, как по мне, надо было молитвенное шествие по всем правилам устроить. Ну да ладно. Думаю, мы справимся.  
– Так что это, черт подери, такое? – алькальд взлохматил и без того лохматую шевелюру.   
Робертино вздохнул:  
– Бесформенный демон, видимо. Которого кто-то подчинил и заставляет красть. Демон не может зайти в дом без приглашения. Не может прикоснуться к серебру. Не может прикоснуться к священным символам или освященным предметам. А животные на задних ногах – так это он просто вселяется в них. Бесформенный демон не способен вселяться в людей, разве что пьяных до умопомрачения, но всё равно ему это непросто. А животные и покойники ему вполне подходят.  
– Черт, то-то та черная корова на нас так смотрела странно, – вспомнил Оливио. – И собака управляющего. И кошка, которая тут на подоконнике сидела.  
– Точно! – Жоан даже к окну подошел, открыл его и выглянул во двор. Черная кошка, сидевшая на заборе напротив окна, тут же спрыгнула с него и удрала.  
– Может, переловим тогда всех черных котов, коз и собак со свиньями? – предложил алькальд.  
– Не поможет, демон с легкостью меняет тела. Да и не обязательно черные, это он просто, видимо, по привычке или предпочтению, ведь собака Минелли – не черная, – сказал Оливио.  
– А как тогда ловить будем? – алькальд оживился. Теперь, когда появилось внятное и понятное объяснение загадочных событий, появился и шанс поймать вора. Не демона, а того, кому он служит.  
– На приманку, – сказал Оливио. – Устроим ужин с выпивкой во дворе, чтоб на столе было побольше дорогой посуды, сами как бы упьемся и завалимся спать в доме. Но на самом деле спать не будем, конечно. И… даже не так, пожалуй. Думаю, второй раз нас обокрасть демон не рискнет. Все-таки мы паладины. Надо, чтобы это были посторонние люди, а мы туда тихонько придем и спрячемся.  
– Да как тихонько, вас же в ваших красных мундирах издалека видать, – развел руками алькальд.  
– На этот счет не волнуйтесь, глаза нас отводить уже научили, да мы и вечером будем идти на дело, – сказал Робертино. – И переодеться нам ничто не мешает, вообще-то. Самое трудное – не незамеченным остаться, а демона потом допросить… Если поймаем. Мы-то ведь совсем недавно младшими паладинами сделались, мы еще мало что умеем.   
Алькальд с недоверием посмотрел на них:  
– А может, я лучше запрос в вашу канцелярию отправлю?  
– Нет, сами справимся, – решительно сказал Жоан. Перспектива выслушивать нотации насчет сапог сначала от Кавалли, потом от дедули его не устраивала совершенно.  
– А я вот подумал… – Оливио почесал кончик носа. – А может, не будем демона ловить, а последим за ним? Он и приведет нас к вору. Куда-то же он краденое носит!  
Жоан покачал головой:  
– Боюсь, не получится. Дедуля мне похожую историю рассказывал как-то. Только там фейри был, лепрехун. И он просто краденое прятал в разных местах, а воры потом его забирали. Так что сначала надо все-таки попробовать демона поймать. Если не получится поймать, то хотя бы в Демонис изгоним. Но это вопрос с кражами не решит, ведь если демона кто-то призвал раз, то может призвать и второй.   
– Понятно, – вздохнул алькальд. – Тогда вечером к соседнему дому, там лекарь живет, приходите. Там на задах роскошные заросли сирени, и вид отличный как раз на беседку при летней кухне. А мы в беседке попойку устроим.  
Перед тем, как вернуться в усадьбу, паладины прошлись по селу, как бы просто из любопытства. Заглянули в сельскую лавку и купили там кулек местных пряников и жареных тыквенных семечек, потом зашли в церковь, после чего пошли в усадьбу мимо лекарского дома, но с другой стороны.  
– Действительно, роскошная сирень, – сказал Жоан, разглядывая буйные зеленые заросли. – Есть где спрятаться. Как завечереет, мы и явимся…   
В усадьбе их как раз поджидал обед: суп из соминой головы, жареная сомятина с овощами, пирожки с сомятиной же и абрикосовый компот. Из летней кухни доносились ароматы коптящейся рыбы.  
После обеда ничего не хотелось делать, так что паладины, прихватив подушки, улеглись спать в саду под яблонями на деревянных топчанах. Выспаться нужно было хорошо и основательно, раз ночью предстояло такое важное дело. Было бы неплохо и помолиться, но это оставили на вечер вместо ужина.  
А после молитвы начали собираться на дело. Робертино полез в свою сумку и достал цивильный камзол по столичной моде, надел и в карманы распихал всё, что могло понадобиться. Жоан тоже прихватил цивильную одежду. А вот Оливио, как выяснилось, не озаботился. На вопрос, как же он так, развел руками:  
– А у меня нет. Костюм, в котором я приехал в Корпус вступать, я давно выкинул – да и мал он на меня стал. А покупать было как-то незачем… Да ладно, сниму мундирный камзол, пойду в рубашке и штанах.  
– Не годится, в глаза бросаться будет, – покачал головой Робертино и вытряхнул свою сумку на свободную кровать, поворошил вещи и достал черный камзол без рукавов:  
– Держи. Всё лучше, чем ничего.  
Жоан же вытащил из своей сумки цивильный плащ:  
– И плащ вот накинешь. По-моему, сойдет для сельской местности. К тому же еще в отведении глаз попрактикуемся. Мечи-то на дело взять надо, а вот чтоб их кто заметил – совсем не нужно…  
На выходе их перехватили кухарка и Ассунта, и позвали на ужин. Еле от них удалось отбиться, и только когда Робертино признался, что они идут ловить воров и у Ассунты есть шанс вернуть утюг с огнекамешками и старинный кофейник, их отпустили, насовав полные карманы пирожков.  
Пока пробирались по селу, старались держаться в тени и всем встречным отводить глаза. Даже устали немного, пока наконец добрались до дома лекаря. Забрались в сиреневые кусты и устроились так, чтобы видеть летнюю беседку. В беседке как раз шла пирушка: алькальд, лекарь и еще двое мужчин и пожилая тетка были уже навеселе. Бутыль абрикосовки, стоявшая посреди стола, стремительно пустела, голоса становились громче и бессвязнее.  
– Хоть бы они и вправду не ужрались в хлам, – обеспокоенно сказал Жоан.   
Наблюдательный Робертино усмехнулся:  
– Притворяются. Вон, гляди, тетка стакан на землю выплеснула… а лекарь в вазон с базиликом вылил.   
Между тем совсем стемнело. В беседке засветили два фонаря со светошариками, но света они давали немного, освещена была только сама беседка. Так что паладинам пришлось прибегнуть к мистическому зрению. Это давалось им не так-то просто, сказывался недостаток опыта.   
В беседке, видимо, решили, что представление пора заканчивать. Пошатываясь, двое мужчин поднялись и побрели, горланя непристойные песни, к калитке. Тетка сползла на скамейку и развалилась на ней, раскатисто захрапела. Лекарь попытался встать из-за стола, но не смог, опустил голову на сложенные руки и тоже захрапел. Алькальд махнул рукой и растянулся на полу, подложив под голову руку.  
– Хорошо притворяются, – сказал Жоан. – Очень достоверно. Ты уверен, Робертино, что только притворяются?  
– Теперь не уверен, – пробормотал Робертино. – Но наше дело – смотреть в оба и чуть демон явится… если явится – сразу на него сеть силы набросить. Сможем, как думаешь?  
– Она у нас пока слабенькая, – вздохнул Жоан. – Как бы не удрал…  
– Три сети должны его удержать, – Оливио тронул Жоана за рукав. – Смотри, кажется, это он. Чувствуешь?  
И верно, через забор метнулась черная тень, и сразу потянуло легким запахом серы – верный признак демонического присутствия. Раньше паладины не замечали только из-за неопытности, но теперь они знали, что искать и куда смотреть, так что почуяли.  
Тень встала на задние ноги и прокралась к беседке. Это была черная коза со слегка загнутыми рогами и розовым дряблым выменем. В зубах она держала объемистый мешок.  
Паладинам было жутко интересно, что именно демон попытается украсть на этот раз, но ждать было некогда – вдруг не успеют. Да и люди в беседке могли помешать правильному наложению сетей. Так что все трое разом махнули руками, призывая божественную силу. Демон взвизгнул совсем не по-козьему, когда на него упали три мерцающие сети, и отпрыгнул, выронив мешок. Точно в цель попала только Жоанова сеть. Сеть Оливио накрыла заднюю часть козы, а Робертино вообще промахнулся, зацепил только козьи рога. Лекарь, тетка и алькальд тут же вскочили, а паладины выломились из сиреневых кустов.  
– Порази меня гром, это же моя Нерита!!! – воскликнула тетка.   
Демон на это только презрительно мемекнул, взбрыкнул задними ногами, сбрасывая сеть Оливио, и замотал башкой, пытаясь стряхнуть остальное. Одна сеть для него была слабовата, она только чуток убавила у него прыти.  
– Черт, промахнулся! – Робертино поднял руку, сплетая еще одну сеть, и бросил ее на демона. Но коза отпрыгнула, сеть пролетела мимо и упала на лекаря. Тот с маху сел наземь и разразился непристойной бранью. А коза, яростно тряся башкой и пытаясь сбросить сеть с рогов, заскакала по всему двору. Оливио швырнул в нее Длань Девы, коза увернулась и Длань только мазнула ее по задранному хвосту. Коза возмущенно мемекнула и отпрыгнула на какие-то грядки, где принялась бодать пугало, видимо, надеясь, что так ей удастся снять сеть силы.  
– Кабачки!!! – заорал лекарь.  
– Надо ее поймать, пока не сбежала!!! – крикнул Робертино. – Давайте, жмите ее к дому, к стене!!!  
Оливио снова потянул ману и сбросил силовым ударом козе под ноги. Она подпрыгнула, своротив рогами пугало и избавившись наконец от остатков сети, скакнула было к забору, но туда уже бежал, размахивая метлой, алькальд. Коза метнулась к воротам, но Марта успела туда раньше, и что было сил врезала козе промеж рогов хворостиной. Хворостина треснула пополам, ее кусок отскочил Марте прямо в лоб, и тетка села на задницу с коротким вскриком. Коза рванула в другую сторону, через цветочную клумбу. Робертино тремя прыжками ее обогнал и сбросил на нее силовой удар. От удара коза увернулась, перекувыркнувшись и вспахав клумбу копытами.  
– Портулак!!! – взвыл лекарь, безуспешно пытаясь выпутаться из невидимой для него сети. – Редкий сорт!!! Четыре цвета!!!  
Совсем сбитая с толку коза прыгнула к сирени, видимо, решив, что получится проломиться через кусты, но там ее встретил Оливио. Его силовой удар на этот раз попал точно в цель, отбросил козу назад, и она повалилась на клумбу, безжалостно сминая всё, что там росло.  
– Календула!!! – всхлипнул лекарь. – Мята… Ромашка…  
Демон оказался упорным, валяться на цветочках не стал, вскочил и решил идти напролом – помчался к боковой калитке. Жоан, нещадно ругаясь по-сальмийски, сумел таки козу обогнать на полшага, схватил ее за рога и повалил наземь, навалился сверху.  
– Быстрее, печать усмирения!!! – уворачиваясь от копыт, крикнул он.  
Подбежал Робертино и, взмахнув рукой, врезал козе по лбу ладонью. В отличие от сети, печать попала точно в цель и сработала как надо. Коза мемекнула жалобно, дернулась пару раз и затихла. Жоан выпустил ее рога и встал, отряхиваясь от шерсти и пыли. Подбежал и Оливио.  
– Я же говорил – прием хороший, – сказал Жоан. – За рога – и наземь.  
– Коза не считается, – усмехнулся Оливио. – Не корова же…  
– Я и с коровой так же смогу, – обиделся Жоан. – Обязательно покажу!  
– Потом, – Робертино огляделся, увидел лекаря, всё еще сидящего под сетью.  
– Извините, почтенный, – смутился паладин. – Не шевелитесь, сейчас сниму… О, вот.  
– Спасибо, сеньор, – лекарь встал, оглядел двор и вздохнул:  
– Пропали кабачки… и портулак, видно, тоже. Но мы хоть то поймали, за чем охотились?  
Паладины посмотрели на козу, и Оливио пожал плечами:  
– Да вроде бы…  
Подковыляла Марта, держась за лоб, и подошел алькальд, всё еще с метлой. Марта посмотрела на козу и плюнула:  
– Вот же ж скотиняка. Антонио, а я еще тебе верить не хотела, что моя коза ворует… Дай метлу, я ей сейчас врежу!  
– Стойте, стойте! – крикнул Робертино. – Воровала не коза, а демон. Сеньор Антонио разве не сказал?  
Тетка Марта смутилась:  
– Да сказал, только… на меня ведь из-за этой дряни народ было подумал, будто я ворую!   
Лекарь с интересом разглядывал плененного демона в теле козы:  
– Ну хвала богам, а то я уж было думал, что и у меня, и у половины села от пьянства уже видения начались…  
Оливио поднял руку и сложил пальцы в знак призыва, вкладывая в него святую силу. Недавно этому их научил старший паладин Теодоро, и у Оливио получалось лучше всех.  
Белая вспышка сорвалась с пальцев и впечаталась козе между рогов. Коза опять взвизгнула, дернулась, и села на задницу почти как человек. И сказала дребезжащим голосом:  
–М-м-ме-е-е! Че-его н-нада?  
– Кто повелевает тобой? – спросил Робертино, в дополнение к призыву налагая на козу еще и печать подчинения. Этому еще их не учили, но он читал об этом и попробовал применить. Вроде бы получилось. Нужды в этом после печати усмирения не было, но очень уж хотелось после неудачи с сетью силы поправить уязвленное самолюбие.  
– Челове-ек, му-ужчина, – ответила коза.  
Алькальд плюнул:  
– А кто он такой? Имя?  
– М-м-ме-не-е-е почем-ме знать? – мемекнула коза. – Не-е сказал! Призвал, ве-елел служить, ве-ещи н-носить в старую ме-мельницу и в маслобойню за околицей. И к старому-у ореху н-на лугу, в дупло у корне-ей.  
– Как призвал? – поинтересовался Жоан.  
– Аму-улетом на крови, ме-е-е, теперь я не ме-могу уйти, пока у н-него аму-улет…   
Паладины переглянулись. Что дальше делать, было непонятно. Найти настоящего вора через демона они не смогут – нет должных знаний и умений, чтобы заставить демона вывести их на его хозяина. Изгнать демона можно, но он всё равно явится на зов амулета…  
– Сеньоры, – сказал Робертино, вдруг сообразив кое-что. – А у кого еще ничего не украли?  
Алькальд и лекарь уставились на паладина. Потом посмотрели друг на друга. А потом алькальд медленно сказал:  
– Как мне раньше в голову не пришло! Ничего не украли у священника и его племянника… Всех остальных хоть по разу, да обокрали. Выходит… выходит, демона сам священник и призвал? Или племяш его? То-то они нас отговаривали в паладинскую канцелярию писать…  
Этакая догадка паладинам очень не понравилась. Ведь если так, то они просто обязаны арестовать священника, не ждать, пока сюда приедет кто-то из Корпуса и Инквизиции. Подчинение демонов – не шутки…  
Но тут подала голос Марта:  
– Как это, а жопа лавочник? У него тоже ничего не сперли!  
– Да ты что, Марта, он же заявлял, что у него наваху с резной рукояткой украли, – возразил алькальд. – Ту самую, которой он так хвастался, с медными насечками, что ему сын из Кестальи привез.  
– Брехал он, как пес паршивый, – плюнула Марта. – Я только сегодня днем видела, как он у себя в саду яблоки жрал и этой самой навахой их чистил! Вряд ли ему сын две одинаковых привез. Еще подумала – надо же, у всех крадут, а этот как ни в чем не бывало, хоть бы что свистнули. Ладно у священника – у священника красть грех, мало кто на такое решится. Но у лавочника-то!  
Услыхав такое, паладины выдохнули с облегчением. Все-таки арест священника – дело стремное, потом в Инквизицию на допросы ходить, объясняя, что да почему, да и не хотелось думать, что служитель божий может быть замешан в призыве демонов.  
Потому Робертино поднял руку с зажатыми в ней четками, и внятно и быстро произнес экзорцизм. Хлопнуло, козу окатило синее пламя, раздался визг, а когда пламя погасло и визг затих, то все увидели стоящую на четырех широко расставленных ногах обалдевшую козу, жалобно глядящую на хозяйку. Паладины сняли печати, и коза, возмущенно мемекая, подбежала к Марте и ткнулась мордой ей в ладонь. Та принялась гладить ее и ощупывать:  
– Бедная моя Нериточка!!! Я-то думала, чего это у тебя молоко пропало, а это демон треклятый и жопа лавочник!!! Антонио, а ну-ка, идем этому говнюку покажем, что почем!!! Я только Нериточку в сарайчик отведу да скалку прихвачу.  
Алькальд немного растерялся:  
– А… Э-э… надо бы альгвасилов позвать…  
– Да зачем? – лекарь показал на паладинов. – Паладины же есть. Пусть и не в мундирах, но паладины же. Идем сейчас, пока этот гад еще не понял, что демона изгнали. Надеюсь, мы его с поличным прихватим! И я верну свой кофейник. Мне его матушка подарила, как я диплом получил, он мне как память дорог! И ради его возвращения я даже готов смириться с порчей кабачков, портулака и прочего!

Дальше всё пошло как по маслу: лавочник явно не ожидал, что на его демона устроена облава. И как раз возвращался домой с объемистым мешком – алькальд с лекарем и Мартой столкнулись с ним у калитки его двора. Паладины держались в отдалении, и их лавочник не заметил. Алькальд, показав на мешок, поинтересовался:  
– Что несешь, Джованни?  
Лавочник вздрогнул, но постарался ответить бодро и непринужденно:  
– Да вот, ходил на реку, верши проверил… только Минелли не говори, а то он сеньоре Ванессе нажалуется.  
– Знатный улов, должно быть, – сказал лекарь и потыкал мешок пальцем. – А почему мешок сухой?  
– Э-э… я травы туда напихал, чтоб рыбка посвежее была, я ведь угрей наловил, – попытался выкрутиться лавочник.  
– Угрей? – заинтересовалась Марта. – А покажь. Если годные, так я у тебя куплю пару, закопчу, мои муженек с зятьком к пиву очень их уважают. Как вернутся с ярмарки, так я их и порадую!  
– Да там смотреть не на что, хиленькие они и мелкие, – лавочник спрятал мешок за спину.  
– Хватит юлить, – жестко сказал алькальд. – Именем короля требую показать мешок.  
Лавочник быстро огляделся по сторонам, полез за воротник и выдернул амулет, сжал его… но ждать, что и как должен сделать этот амулет, никто не стал: на лавочника упала белая вспышка Длани Девы и тут же – силовой удар. Он выпустил амулет и повалился на землю. Алькальд подхватил мешок и раскрыл его. И первым делом извлек из него паладинский сапог:  
– Ну вот и вор.  
– Я не вор, я просто их нашел! – вякнул лавочник, но тут Марта взяла его за шиворот и подняла на ноги, врезала скалкой по бокам:  
– Брешешь, собака! Вот тебе за мою козочку!!! И еще раз получи!!!  
–Тихо, Марта, еще пришибешь, – удержал ее за руку лекарь. – Давайте-ка в дом зайдем да и посмотрим, может, и остальное уворованное там найдется.  
И нашлось. Видимо, лавочник не успел еще организовать перепродажу награбленного, но готовился, потому что все краденые вещи были старательно разложены по сортам, завернуты в мешковину и даже листок со списком и примерной стоимостью нашелся.  
Так что утром следующего дня оказался лавочник у позорного столба. Алькальд было хотел посадить его в погреб до приезда инквизиции и стражи порядка, но селяне настояли на позорном столбе. Лавочника посадили на цепь, повесили на него табличку «Вор и еретик-демонолог», а потом альгвасилы вынесли на площадь всё украденное им и принялись по списку раздавать обратно. Каждый пострадавший от вора, забирая свои вещи, подходил к лавочнику и плевал на него, а кое-кто еще и пинка отвешивал. Алькальд не препятствовал – таков был здешний обычай.   
Паладины забрали свои сапоги, очки и лорнет почтенного Минелли, кофейник тетушки Ванессы и утюг доброй Ассунты, и отправились в усадьбу. Навстречу им попался рябой конюх, ведущий на веревке корову Чернуху, спокойную и благодушную.   
– Жива и здорова, и хвала богам, – сказал Робертино, бегло оглядев телку. – Жалко было бы, если б с ней что случилось.  
– Это точно, – Оливио проводил Чернуху взглядом. – Красивая. И молока, наверное, должна много давать.  
Жоан усмехнулся:  
– А все-таки я вам обязательно прием этот покажу – как корову или быка за рога повалить. Только не на примере Чернухи. Надо бычка найти порезвее.  
– Да ну тебя, хватит с нас приключений, – махнул рукой Робертино. – Я лично сегодня собираюсь поспать вволю, а потом опять на рыбалку. А завтра – на охоту сходим. И развалины еще посмотреть надо. Я там ни разу не был.  
– План хороший, – одобрил Жоан. – Только, пожалуй, на рыбалке пивом ограничимся.  
Паладины рассмеялись.  
Впереди была еще целая неделя отличного отпуска в селе.


End file.
